Долгая дорога домой
by liubovkasper
Summary: Сорок пять дней гениальный физик-теоретик, дважды доктор философии, Шелдон Ли Купер, пытался понять, путешествуя по всей стране на поезде, что же ему нужно от жизни? Эми Фарра Фаулер? Женщина, нейробиолог, не уступающая ему в уме. Любовь всей его жизни. Физик хотел доказать себе, что готов к переменам в его судьбе. Но он не справился, оказавшись почти голым в незнакомом городе.
1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1.**

Сорок пять дней и ночей гениальный физик-теоретик с эйдетической памятью, дважды доктор философии и учёный с IQ 187 баллов, Шелдон Ли Купер, пытался понять, что же ему нужно от жизни?

Сорок пять долгих дней он мотался по стране на поездах с юга на север и с востока на запад. Он не знал, сколько времени заняло бы его путешествие, если бы в одно прекрасное утро, проснувшись где-то в Аризоне, он не обнаружил, что его подло обокрали.

Украдено было всё, кроме одного единственного носка. Наверное, похититель случайно обронил его в спешке. Шелдон с грустью подумал, что именно грязный носок был причиной его знакомства с Эми Фарра Фаулер.

Шелдон вспомнил, натягивая носок на ногу, как четыре года назад его друзья Говард Воловиц и Раджеш Кутраппали заставили его пойти в кафе и познакомиться с девушкой, которую какой-то наворочанный сайт знакомств выбрал для него, используя алгоритмы совместимости. По расчётам компьютера, эта девушка подходила для него по всем параметрам, кроме того она была единственным человеком, которого нашёл сайт.

Но своенравному гению не нужны были никакие знакомства с особями женского пола и на все уговоры друзей, он лишь фыркнул и окинул их обоих надменным взглядом. Единственным способом заставить Купера отправиться на встречу с незнакомкой был шантаж, которым и воспользовался доктор Кутраппали, заявив, что грязный носок был спрятан в квартире Шелдона и если тот не встретится с Эми Фарра Фаулер, то заражённый микробами предмет одежды останется там навсегда.

Поняв, что Радж не шутил, Шелдон проклял всё на свете и индуса в первую очередь. Тяжело вздохнув и окинув друзей презренным взглядом, высокий голубоглазый шатен отправился на встречу. С тех пор в его жизни появилась женщина, которая была с ним уже четыре года, и которую он не видел сорок пять дней.

Купер не знал, что делать. Прикрываясь одеялом, под которым он спал, Шелдон направился к выходу из вагона самым последним, чтобы его не заметили остальные пассажиры поезда. Но ему снова не повезло. Проводник приметил казённое одеяло и отнял его у физика, заявив, что отвечает за сохранность имущества. Гениальному учёному ничего не оставалось, как отправиться в здание вокзала в трусах, двух майках и одном носке.

Шелдон не понимал, почему немногочисленные люди шарахались от него, как от прокажённого. Он пытался попросить у них телефон, чтобы позвонить Леонарду и попросить помощи, но люди убегали от него, словно он был сексуальным маньяком.

\- У меня мёрзнут ноги!– кричал он в полном отчаянье. - Почему мне никто не помогает?

Вскоре доктор Купер оказался в полицейском участке города Кингман, где троглодиты полицейские сразу же обозвали физика мирового уровня куриными ножками и заставили его надеть на себя чужие штаны.

Шелдон сопротивлялся как мог, крича на весь полицейский участок о том, что он гермофоб и страдает мизофобией с детства, но копы не прислушались к веским доводам физика и его просьбе предоставить ему стерильную одежду.

Равнодушно выслушав длинную речь Купера о микробах, кишащих на полках хранилища улик в полицейском участке, откуда были доставлены штаны, офицер Фернандес предложил Шелдону выбор, либо он надевает то, что есть, либо сидит в камере в одних трусах. Смирившись с судьбой физик-теоретик с отвращением на лице, надел на себя этот рассадник бактерий. После чего ему разрешили позвонить в Пасадену.

Эми вернулась из университета в плохом расположении духа. Её подопытные обезьяны сегодня вели себя отвратительно и закидали фекалиями всю лабораторию. Пообещав капуцинам оставить их без ментоловых сигарет, нейробиолог принялась за уборку, уворачиваясь от летящих в её сторону испражнений. Одна мысль утешала девушку, завтра суббота и убирать лабораторию придётся её ассистентам.

Приняв долгожданный душ и выпив чашку чая с ромашкой, Эми открыла ноутбук и проверила почту.

\- Проклятье! – выругалась она, снова не обнаружив сообщений от Шелдона, - что он себе вообразил? Он думает, что я буду всю оставшуюся жизнь его ждать? С меня хватит!

Эми была в гневе. Достав соглашение об отношениях, заключённое ей и Шелдоном три года назад, девушка повертела его в руках и открыв последнюю страницу, подписала документ. Швырнув его обратно в стол, нейробиолог послала сообщение Доктору Куперу о прекращении их отношений.

Эми имела полное право порвать с Шелдоном, так как он нарушил несколько пунктов соглашения. Он не предупредил её об отъезде за семьдесят два часа до события. Его не было рядом, когда Эми заболела. Он пропустил несколько свиданий, которые должны были закончиться поцелуем. А так же не держал её за руку, когда Эми делала прививку от гриппа. Этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы покончить с их отношениями с юридической точки зрения. На самом деле девушке было больно и обидно, что он так легко мог запрыгнуть в поезд и оставить всё позади. В том числе и её. И всё из-за того, что она предложила им жить вместе, чтобы помочь Шелдону адаптироваться к новой жизни без Леонарда. А для неё это было бы приятным бонусом.

Эми не раз представляла их совместную жизнь. Она знала, что им было бы хорошо вместе. Ведь она как никто другой подходила на роль его соседа по квартире. У них было много общего. Любовь к чистоте и личной гигиене, они оба учёные с высоким баллом интеллекта. Они понимали друг друга с полуслова и выдумывали игры, которые ни один из их общих друзей не понимал.

Конечно были и скрытые мотивы в стремлении девушки жить с её парнем. Эми мечтала, что со временем они станут ближе. Она хотела видеть его по утрам в пижаме. Мечтала увидеть его хоть раз с мокрыми волосами и обнажённым торсом, когда бы он выходил из душа. И кто знает, что ещё она смогла бы увидеть, живя вместе со своим парнем под одной крышей или, что было бы ещё лучше, прикоснуться к нему как-нибудь по-особенному.

От грустных размышлений девушку вывел настойчивый телефонный звонок. К большому разочарованию, это был всего лишь Леонард. Эми насторожилась. Леонард никогда не звонил ей. Может что-то случилось с Пенни или Шелдоном? Сильно волнуясь, девушка схватила трубку:

\- Леонард?! Что случилось?

\- Эми, привет, ты не хотела бы проехаться со мной в Аризону? Надо забрать Шелдона из полицейского участка. Его ограбили и он находится в Кингмане.

\- О, Боже, с ним всё в порядке? – разволновалась Эми.

\- Да, только немного нервничает. Я собрал вещи, которые он просил. Так ты поедешь со мной?

\- А почему он позвонил тебе, а не мне? Я его экстренный контакт и ещё три дня буду его девушкой.

\- Ты о чём? Что значит три дня? Подожди, не отвечай. Я буду у тебя через двадцать минут.

Не успела девушка открыть рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как услышала на другом конце короткие гудки.

Целый час Шелдон сидел напротив офицера Фернандеса, который что-то печатал на своём компьютере и пожирал чипсы, совершенно не обращая никакого внимания на физика-теоретика мирового значения. Причём очень голодного и замёрзшего. К вечеру похолодало, а на его ногах были только шлёпанцы.

Купер нервно постукивал пальцами по своим коленям и наблюдал, как чипсы исчезали во рту у блюстителя порядка.

\- Простите офицер, - обратился к копу физик, - как продвигаются дела по поиску моих вещей?

\- Делаем всё возможное, - равнодушно ответил полицейский, не сводя глаз с монитора компьютера и запихивая горсть чипсов в рот.

\- А вы знали, что Шерлок Холмс употреблял кокаин для концентрации? – произнёс Шелдон, не сводя глаз с полупустой пачки, в которую снова нырнула рука копа, - хотя я уверен, что чипсы тоже способствуют этой цели.

Офицер, наконец-то, поднял голову и обратил внимание на Шелдона. Заметив голодный взгляд физика на его чипсы, Фернандес усмехнулся и вышел из-за стола. Пока Купер осматривался по сторонам, пытаясь понять куда тот ушёл, полицейский вернулся с кружкой кофе и сандвичем с индейкой.

\- Вот, парень, возьми, - сказал коп, протягивая физику еду.

Эми не хотела ехать за Шелдоном в Аризону. Не из-за того, что ей придётся шесть часов трястись в машине только в одну сторону и шесть обратно. Она просто не хотела его видеть. Эми даже не успела ответить Леонарду, что не хочет ехать за Шелдоном. Он просто повесил трубку.

Девушка решила, что скажет это Леонарду, когда тот приедет за ней. Спустя час его ещё не было, но вновь раздался телефонный звонок. Это был Леонард.

\- Эми, извини, но тебе придётся поехать за Шелдоном одной.

\- Что?! – воскликнула она в гневе, - что значит одной? Я вообще не хочу ехать за ним. Я решила порвать с Шелдоном и уже отправила ему сообщение. Я не поеду, Леонард.

\- Эми, я понимаю, что Шелдон причинил тебе боль. Но я не могу ехать. Пенни сломала ногу, занимаясь йогой. Радж, Говард и Бернадетт уехали в Бостон на конференцию. Я везу Пенни в больницу и по пути завезу тебе сумку для Шелдона. Эми прошу тебя, не бросай Шелдона сегодня. Перенеси разрыв на завтра или вообще отмени.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что у меня нет выбора? – раздосадовано спросила Эми.

\- У тебя есть выбор, конечно, - огорчённо ответил Леонард, - но я надеюсь, что ты поможешь ему в последний раз. Прошу тебя, Эми, умоляю!

\- Ладно, я привезу его, - обречённо согласилась Эми. – Но это будет последним, что я сделаю для Шелдона Купера.

Шелдон тревожно поглядывал на часы. Он провёл в полиции уже семь часов и Леонарда ещё не было. Хотя по всем расчётам он давно уже должен был приехать. Наконец дверь открылась и измученный физик увидел на пороге Эми Фарра Фаулер. Тем не менее, он был рад её видеть.

\- Эми?! – воскликнул он, вскакивая со стула и подбегая к ней. - А ты зачем приехала и где Леонард? Он в машине? Почему вы так долго? Вы привезли мне чистые штаны?

\- Привет Шелдон. Давно не виделись, - равнодушно ответила девушка, проглотив обиду от такой встречи. Передав большую сумку своему парню, Эми направляясь к выходу. У самой двери она оглянулась на шокированного физика и спросила, - ты идёшь или нет?

\- Конечно иду, - ответил он, направляясь к ней, - только чур я на переднем сидении.

Шелдон рванул на улицу, надеясь увидеть своего лучшего друга в его машине, но вместо этого на парковке стоял автомобиль Эми, в котором никого не было.

Опешив от изумления, Купер вопросительно посмотрел на ухмыляющуюся подругу, направляющуюся к автомобилю со стороны водителя.

\- Эми, я ничего не понимаю, где Леонард? Я просил его приехать за мной.

\- Я тоже рада тебя видеть, Шелдон, - усмехнулась нейробиолог, - Вообще-то, я тряслась за рулём шесть часов и всё, что ты мне сказал: «где Леонард?».

\- Извини, Эми, - ответил Шелдон, стыдливо опустив глаза, - просто я не ожидал тебя увидеть….

\- Не ожидал или не хотел? – переспросила брюнетка, поправив съехавшие с носа очки.

\- Вообще-то… - начал физик, но Эми перебила его.

\- Можешь не отвечать. Этот вопрос был риторический. Я и так знаю на него ответ. Не волнуйся, как только мы приедем домой, я освобожу тебя от моего участия в твоей жизни.

\- Но почему?! – воскликнул удивлённый теоретик.

\- Для этого есть много веских причин, - раздражённо ответила Эми, - во-первых ты нарушил кучу пунктов нашего соглашения об отношениях. Во-вторых, ты ни разу не написал мне. От тебя не было ни единого звонка. Ты бросил меня, Шелдон, как надоедливую игрушку.

\- Это не совсем правильное сравнение, Эми. За всю свою жизнь я не выбросил ни одной игрушки….

\- Ты серьёзно?! – закричала девушка, злобно топнув ногой, - из всего того, что я сказала, ты обратил внимание только на это?

\- Ой! – воскликнул физик, отскочив от машины. Он был не на шутку напуган такой вспышкой гнева своей девушки. Она даже показалась ему выше ростом и физик мирового уровня съёжился перед страшным нейробиологом словно нашкодивший щенок. – Прости меня, Эми. Обещаю, что я исправлюсь и выполню все обязательства по нашему соглашению.

\- А что касается телефонных звонков? Как ты исправишь их отсутствие? – съязвила брюнетка, закинув растрепавшиеся от ветра каштановые волосы за спину.

\- Хм… - задумался физик, потирая подбородок, - это я вряд ли смогу исправить. Ты просто должна понять меня. Мне нужно было время, чтобы подумать о своей жизни.

\- А моя жизнь не в счёт? – раздражённо спросила Эми и, поправив очки, добавила, - нам надо ехать. Садись в машину. Позже поговорим.

\- Но мне нужно принять душ и переодеться. Где мне это сделать? Может в полицейском участке? Я ни минуты больше не выдержу носить эти заражённые бациллами и стафилококками штаны, - произнёс физик, оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Хорошо, мы можем остановиться в каком-нибудь отеле на ночь. Честно говоря, я очень устала и хочу спать. Я плохо спала ночью, да и день не заладился, - ответила Эми, трогаясь с места, - кстати, насчёт Леонарда. Он хотел приехать, но Пенни повредила ногу и он повёз её в больницу.

\- Ну конечно, кто бы сомневался, - съязвил учёный, - всегда виновата Пенни. «Шелдон, я люблю Пенни. Шелдон, я буду жить с Пенни в нашей квартире, а ты убирайся в квартиру 4Б. Шелдон, я не буду играть сегодня в Гало, потому, что у меня свидание с Пенни».

Эми выслушала нытьё Шелдона, цитирующего своего соседа, периодически закатывая глаза, но одна фраза привлекла её внимание.

\- Погоди… ты сказал, что Леонард хотел выгнать тебя из квартиры?

\- Да. Он чётко дал мне это понять, заявив, что счастье Пенни для него важнее, чем моё. Я не мог этого вынести.

\- Но ты же жил в этой квартире и до Леонарда. Разве не так?

\- Да. И когда Леонард сказал, что я должен съехать, это задело меня. Мало того, что университет запретил мне работать над инфляционной моделью вселенной, ты сказала, что хочешь жить со мной, так ещё и магазин комиксов Стюарта сгорел. Это было слишком много, для одного дня. Слишком большие перемены, а ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу перемены.

\- Не переживай, Шелдон. Я больше не хочу жить с тобой. Так что, на одну перемену меньше.

\- Спасибо, Эми. Ты всегда знаешь как поддержать меня в трудную минуту, - ответил физик, не понимая не поняв сарказма, но почему-то её слова вызвали неприятное ощущение пустоты в душе.

\- Пожалуйста, - ухмыльнулась девушка, притормаживая у первого попавшегося отеля. – Пойдём, Шелдон. Я закажу нам номера.

К сожалению из-за праздника урожая все номера были заняты, кроме одного номера люкс с двуспальной кроватью. Физик был в шоке:

\- Эми, это неприемлемо, - прошептал он ей на ухо, - мы не можем спать в одной постели. Могут пойти разговоры. Нам надо найти другой отель.

\- Нет, Шелдон, я возьму этот номер. Никто не заставляет тебя спать со мной. Я очень устала и хочу есть и куда-нибудь приклонить голову. Если тебя что-то не устраивает, можешь спать на полу или в машине, но я не сдвинусь с места из этого отеля.

\- Хорошо. Я буду спать в машине, - ответил он скрестив руки на груди и обиженно опустив голову вниз, - только позволь мне принять душ первым.

\- Сказано – сделано, - усмехнулась брюнетка и, взяв ключ карты у консьержа направилась в номер. Эми так устала, что ей было всё равно идет ли Шелдон следом или нет. Она просто хотела вымыться и запрыгнуть в кровать.

Шелдон понял, что оказался в ловушке, но выбора не было. Так же как не было и денег, чтобы найти другое жильё или заказать ужин. Впервые в жизни он был так беззащитен.

Физик знал, что его всегда считали большим ребёнком, не способным позаботиться о себе. Но это было только иллюзией. Он был вполне самодостаточен, просто любил, что другие заботились о нём. Но сегодня было по-другому. Сегодня он нуждался в помощи и был благодарен Эми за её заботу о нём.

Поэтому схватив свою сумку, собранную Леонардом, он поспешил за своей девушкой в номер, который придирчиво осмотрел на наличие грязи и клопов. Не обнаружив ни того ни другого, Шелдон сразу же скрылся в ванной.

Услышав шум воды, Эми позвонила портье и заказала ужин. Но внезапно она поняла, что у неё не было с собой ночной одежды, как и у Шелдона. Схватив сумочку, девушка выбежала из номера и поспешила в магазин. К сожалению, она не смогла найти ни одного открытого магазина одежды в это время.

Вернувшись в номер Эми не ожидала увидеть рыдающего парня, сидящего на кровати в одном полотенце.

\- Эй, это что за слёзки у нас? – спросила она как только отошла от шока, опустившись перед ним на колени, - что случилось, пока меня не было?

\- Я подумал, что ты уехала и оставила меня одного. Я больше не хочу быть один, Эми, - ответил он, глядя в её глаза. Эти хризолитовые глаза с золотыми вкраплениями вокруг зрачка, напоминающие искорки, впечатлили физика.

Шелдон понял, что никогда не замечал, какие же красивые глаза у его девушки. Он не видел какими длинными были её ресницы и какими чувственными казались её губы.

\- Шелдон, я просто ездила в магазин. Я хотела купить нам ночную одежду, - немного смягчившись, ответила она. – И зачем бы мне ехать сюда шесть часов за тобой, чтобы бросить тебя в номере отеля. Ты не логичен.

\- Хорошо, - вздохнув произнёс физик, - а где одежда?

\- Я не смогла ничего купить в столь поздний час. Так что, придётся спать в халатах. Для меня по крайней мере. Ты можешь спать в твоей сменной одежде, что я привезла. Вряд ли отель позволит спать в их халатах в машине. Но пока ты здесь, жди ужин. Его скоро принесут, а я приму душ, пожалуй.

Эми скрылась в ванной комнате, а Шелдон решил ещё раз осмотреться. Кровать и правда выглядела манящей и такой широкой, что они вряд ли могли бы прикасаться друг к другу во сне. Но он уже сказал, что будет спать в машине, а техасцы не нарушают данного обещания. Неохотно поднявшись с кровати, физик надел на себя синие брюки, свежие носки и его любимые коричневые кроссовки. К сожалению чистых маек, в сумке не было. Решив сделать выговор Леонарду за их отсутствие, недовольный Шелдон облачился в те, что были на нём ранее.

Нейробиолог молча поглощала свой ужин, совершенно не слушая болтовню Шелдона, который лепетал что-то про кетчуп, вокзалы, туалеты и имодиум. Чистый и пахнувший смягчителем белья физик, наконец-то облачённый в собственные штаны, рассказывал о своём путешествии с таким воодушевлением, что девушку начинало это бесить. Наконец она не выдержала:

\- Шелдон, - прервала она его разглагольствования, - ты и правда не замечаешь, что я очень злюсь на тебя или просто притворяешься?

\- Ой! Я просто подумал, что игра для тебя слишком сложная. На самом деле трудно угадать на каком вокзале подают кетчуп Хайнц, а на каком нет.

\- Серьёзно?! – воскликнула девушка, ударив по столу ладонью, - ты и правда думаешь, что я играю с тобой? Так вот, у меня нет настроения для игр. Я всё ещё пытаюсь понять, почему ты так ведёшь себя? Как будто бы ты не бросил меня сорок пять дней назад. Шелдон, ты разбил мне сердце и я решила прекратить наши отношения. Но у меня такое чувство, что ты не воспринимаешь это всерьёз.

\- Но я не бросал тебя, - возмутился Шелдон, - мне просто нужно было время в одиночестве, чтобы понять как жить дальше. Поверь мне, Эми. Я несколько раз хотел позвонить тебе, но передумывал в последнюю минуту. Я боялся, что ты заставишь меня вернуться и я так бы и поступил, оставив нерешёнными мои проблемы.

\- Ну, а теперь? – немного успокоившись, спросила Эми.

\- А что теперь? – переспросил он.

\- Теперь, ты решил свои проблемы?

\- Некоторые решил. Другие, нет, - грустно ответил физик, - но я был близок, если бы грабитель всё не испортил. Например, я решил, что не уйду из своей квартиры. И если Леонард хочет жить с Пенни, пусть делает это в другом месте.

\- А как же ты? Будешь жить один? – спросила брюнетка, тайно надеясь, что Шелдон предложит ей переехать к нему.

\- А почему нет. Я жил один до Леонарда и довольно неплохо справлялся с бытом. Правда остаётся проблема с транспортом, но если Леонард будет жить напротив, то по-прежнему будет возить меня на работу.

\- Что ж, отлично, - разочарованно произнесла Эми. – Ты молодец. Но уже поздно и мне надо выспаться. Ты решил, где будешь спать?

\- Спокойной ночи, Эми, - сказал физик и направился к двери, прихватив ключи, - я посплю в машине.

\- Сладких снов, - ответила она, представляя высокую фигуру парня, скрючившуюся на заднем сидении автомобиля. Но это был его выбор и она решила не давить на него лишний раз, приглашая в свою постель.

Эми уже спала, когда услышала над своей головой троекратный стук о спинку кровати:

\- Эми, Эми, Эми.

\- Боже, Шелдон, ты меня напугал! – воскликнула брюнетка, включая ночник и надевая очки, - что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Эми, позволь мне спать в номере. Там очень страшно. Кругом ходят люди и стучат мне в окно. Но всё было бы не так плохо, если бы не появилась полиция. Они снова хотели забрать меня в участок, – жаловался Шелдон, присев на край кровати. - Мне пришлось соврать, что я поругался со своей девушкой. С тобой. И ты выгнала меня из номера….

\- Но я не выгоняла тебя! – возмутилась Эми.

\- Прости, но у меня не было другого выбора, - опустив глаза, оправдывался физик, - тогда я пообещал, что вернусь в отель. Но коп не поверил мне и проводил меня сюда, что было любезно с его стороны. И вот я здесь и очень хочу спать… и помочиться.

\- Хорошо, Шелдон, ты можешь спать на другой стороне кровати. Обещаю, что не заставлю вступать со мной в коитус. Или спи на полу. Можешь взять одну подушку и запасное одеяло. В шкафу есть одно. Только делай всё быстро. Я очень хочу спать, - ответила Эми, в тайне наслаждаясь своей маленькой победой.

Шелдон вышел из туалета и позвал Эми, но она не ответила. Подумав, что она уснула, Шелдон осторожно заполз в постель и накрылся одеялом. Он старался делать всё очень тихо, чтобы не разбудить девушку. По той же причине, Купер устроился на самом краю и начал размышлять.

Было непривычно спать в полной тишине, не слыша стук колёс о рельсы и не ощущая лёгкого покачивания. Но сегодня, впервые за полтора месяца, он почувствовал, что находиться в полной безопасности. Приятнее всего было то, что рядом с ним спала его маленькая лисичка, которая проделала длинный путь, чтобы помочь ему в трудную минуту. И за это он был очень благодарен ей.

Внезапное чувство стыда захватило разум Шелдона. Что подумает о нём Эми? Он, гениальный физик, который всю свою жизнь ставил себя выше всех не только по росту, но и по разуму, не справился.

Отправившись в это опасное путешествие по стране, Шелдон знал, что перемены сломали его. Но и поездка оказалась пустой тратой времени. Он обидел свою девушку так сильно, что она решила порвать с ним. Тем не менее, она была так добра, что приехала за ним, хотя имела полное право не делать этого.

После отъезда Шелдон осознал, что его обидели все, кроме Эми. Напротив, она предложила им жить вместе, чтобы ему не было одиноко, а не для того, чтобы поглазеть на его район бикини. Как жаль, что он тогда не понял этого.

Шелдон никак не мог заснуть. Он взял телефон Эми и посмотрел на часы. Было три ночи.

Эми сладко посапывала на своей стороне кровати. За всё это время она не сдвинулась даже на миллиметр. Шелдон решил воспользоваться моментом, чтобы без опаски посмотреть на её сон. Включив ночник, он осторожно подвинулся ближе к ней и зря.

Словно почувствовав во сне его движение, Эми сделала то же самое и повернулась к физику лицом. Самое страшное было то, что девушка скинула с себя одеяло и закинула ногу на его бедро, оголив её до самых трусиков.

Шелдон хотел прикрыть её подолом халата, в котором Эми спала, но в последний момент передумал. Её нога была такой гладкой и блестящей, в свете ночника, что рука парня потянулась к ней и прикоснулась к нежной коже.

Шелдон не заметил, что издал тихий стон, когда провёл рукой от голени до кромки нижнего белья и обратно. Это было приятно и он решил повторить, но замер на месте, когда Эми снова пошевелилась и, улыбаясь во сне, произнесла его имя.

Приятно было осознавать, что Эми видела его во сне. Разглядывая милые черты лица своей подруги, Шелдон вдруг понял, что скучал по ней гораздо сильнее, чем думал раньше. Нет, он не мог позволить ей порвать с ним и он готов был измениться, только не знал как.

Может, он должен предложить ей переехать к нему? Но, Эми чётко дала понять, что больше не хочет этого. Шелдону нужен был план и срочно.

Было почти шесть часов утра, когда Эми открыла глаза. Было уже светло и, сладко зевнув, потянулась к тумбочке за очками. Не найдя их на своём обычном месте, девушка вспомнила, что она не дома. Повернув голову, она обнаружила своего бывшего парня, мирно посапывающего у неё под боком. Кроме того, его рука находилась в непосредственной близости от её голого бедра.

Почувствовав себя неприличной, девушка тихонько накрылась одеялом и тревожно посмотрела на Шелдона, но он не среагировал на её телодвижения и спал как младенец.

Эми впервые увидела его спящим. Они конечно ночевали раньше вместе в том форте, который построили в квартире физиков, но в ту ночь так и не заснули, разговаривая всю ночь напролёт. Это было весело. Девушка усмехнулась и легонько коснулась пальцами его щеки. Он не проснулся от прикосновения, только немного скривил губы во сне. Он был так мил, что Эми не могла не улыбаться, глядя на его мальчишеское лицо. Она не знала, сколько времени наблюдала за своим красивым парнем и незаметно для себя снова уснула.

«Я хозяин своего мочевого пузыря» - подумал Шелдон прежде, чем открыл глаза. Он тут же пожалел об этом.

Мало того, что нога Эми снова оккупировала его бедро, её грудь бесстыдным образом была выставлена напоказ, выскочив из разреза халата.

Шелдон уставился на неё, не смея оторвать глаз. Он знал, что поступает плохо, но не знал как себя остановить. Наконец, он смог это сделать. Осторожно прикрыв манящие части тела своей подруги, он снял её ногу с себя и откатился на спину, тяжело дыша.

Купер закрыл глаза и попытался изгнать из разума соблазнительные формы, но эйдетическая память была на чеку, предлагая своему хозяину новые заманчивые вариации, где Шелдон прикасался к груди Эми и не только руками. Это было невыносимо.

\- Нет, нет, нет, Божечки, Боже! Только не это! – не переставал шептать парень, почувствовав, что его штаны в паховой области приобрели вид палатки бойскаутов. – Колинар! Колинар! Он должен мне помочь…. Проклятье!

Осторожно выскользнув из кровати, физик трусцой засеменил в ванную комнату, где холодный душ должен был исправить образовавшуюся проблему. Впервые в жизни вулканская система медитаций не сработала, впрочем как и холодный душ. Физик был разочарован. Ему пришлось заняться самоублажением, чтобы избавиться от стоячей проблемы. Вспомнив, когда он делал это в последний раз, а это было в пятнадцатилетнем возрасте, после просмотра сериала про Бэтмена. Актриса Джули Ньюман в роли женщины-кошки, оказала такое сильное влияние на подростка, что Шелдону пришлось впервые опустить правую руку в свои трусы.

Теперь он, взрослый мужчина делал то же самое, представляя прелести Эми Фарра Фаулер, второй раз в жизни. Всё кончилось довольно быстро. Пенис парня получил удовлетворение, а душа пустоту.

Выйдя из ванной, Шелдон увидел, что Эми уже проснулась и ожидала его, чтобы пойти в душ.

\- Доброе утро, Эми, - произнёс смущённый физик, думая о том, слышала ли она его или нет.

Доброе утро, Шелдон, - ответила она без всяких намёков, - я заказала завтрак. Мы отправимся в путь как только поедим. Ты не против такого плана?

\- Совсем нет, - наигранно весело ответил он, - ванна в твоём распоряжении. Правда я ещё не опорожнил свой кишечник, но думаю, завтрак поможет. Надеюсь, ты заказала хлопья с большим количеством клетчатки? Мне бы уже пора избавиться от воздействия на организм имодиума. Я принимал его, чтобы не пользоваться туалетами в поездах.

\- О, Боже, Шелдон, - вытаращив глаза от изумления, спросила Эми, - бедный твой кишечник. Как он только не взорвался?

\- Не все туалеты были общественными, Эми, - успокоил напуганную девушку физик, - и однажды имодиум подвёл меня во время пожара на одном из вокзалов. Но не будем про это…. Иди лучше в душ.

\- А ты жди доставку завтрака. И кстати у тебя хлопья с отрубями. Так что с твоим кишечником всё будет в порядке.

\- Надеюсь, - ответил он вслед удаляющейся фигуре девушки, заостряя внимание на её задней части, чуть ниже спины. – Господи, да что со мной не так? – поймав себя за этим непристойным занятием, прошептал физик и стыдливо отвернулся.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2.**

\- Шелдон, давай быстрее! – крикнула Эми, прислонив ухо к двери туалета, - нам надо ехать.

\- Эми, я не могу ехать, - ответил он, смывая бачок, - у меня болит животик. Производители имодиума не врали, он хорошо работает. А вот хлопья с отрубями не очень.

\- Шелдон, если тебе плохо, мы можем задержаться и поехать позже, когда тебе станет легче….

\- Правда? – спросил физик, высунув голову из ванной комнаты.

\- Да. Сегодня суббота и мы можем не торопиться, - ответила девушка, мило улыбаясь, - выходи оттуда и приляг. Я схожу на ресепшн и продлю наше пребывание, а после доеду до аптеки. Надо привести твой кишечник в порядок.

Эми проводила скрючившегося физика до кровати и вышла из номера. Она знала, что Шелдон не врал насчёт боли. Она сама не раз была в таких ситуациях. Во время путешествий её постоянно мучали запоры и она знала, как с этим справиться.

Кроме того, она была бы не против, побыть наедине со своим парнем, прежде чем расстаться с ним. Она любила Шелдона всем сердцем, но он не ценил её и смешивал с грязью, сам того не замечая. Эми была терпелива, но всему бывает предел. Она даже не знала, испытывал ли Шелдон к ней хоть какие-то чувства, не говоря уж о любви.

Девушка часто вспоминала тот единственный поцелуй, инициированный Шелдоном в поезде на день святого Валентина. Самый счастливый день в её жизни. Эми вспомнила, как Шелдон отчитывал её за то, что она обманом затащила его в ту поездку в долину Напа и когда девушка призналась в том, что заслуживала романтики, Шелдон взбесился. Эми помнила, как сарказм ядом выливался из его рта:

\- Ты хочешь романтики! – орал он на растерявшуюся девушку, - так будет тебе романтика!

Схватив бокал вина со стола, не заметив, что Эми из него уже пила, он сделал глоток и сморщился:

\- Огненный виноградный напиток, - прошипел он, - теперь посмотрим друг другу в глаза. Ты моргнула, я выиграл. Так, что у нас дальше? Поцелуй романтический….

Шелдон яростно припал к губам Эми, в надежде на то, что разочарует её, но оказался неправ. Вместо того, чтобы отстраниться и побежать в туалет смывать с себя микроорганизмы, напрыгавшие на него изо рта его подруги, физик прижал свои губы плотнее к её губам. Его руки потянулись к её бёдрам и, подойдя к девушке так близко, насколько это было возможно, ещё крепче поцеловал изумлённого нейробиолога.

Эми вспомнила, что Шелдон прервал поцелуй лишь после того, как она тихо застонала ему в рот. Девушка подняла глаза и увидела в его расфокусированном лазурном взоре то, что никогда не видела прежде. Смесь блаженства и удивления. Кроме того он был немного потерян и молча перемещал свой взгляд с глаз девушки на её губы и обратно. Им обоим было неловко, и Эми решила сгладить ситуацию, начав разговор:

\- Это было… приятно, - робко произнесла она.

\- Хорошо, - ещё тише ответил он, но немного осмелев, предложил Эми проследовать с ним к машинисту, чтобы посмотреть, как они будут пересекать переезд.

Эми печально вздохнула. Единственный поцелуй без продолжения. Как будто, это был просто сон. Да, она правильно решила. Как только они приедут домой, всё будет кончено. Ей пора уже задуматься о семье и детях, к сожалению, не с Шелдоном. Эми знала, что их отношения держатся только на ней. Она устала быть игрушкой в нетронутой упаковке. Эми хотела того, что он никогда не сможет ей дать, так зачем же мучить себя платонической любовью? Пусть он играет в одни ворота с кем-нибудь другим, а с неё хватит.

Накрутив себя против Шелдона Купера ещё сильнее, Эми вошла в номер с лекарствами и двумя бутылками воды. Ничего не подозревающий физик, спал как младенец.

\- Шелдон проснись! – громко сказала девушка, выкладывая таблетки на тумбочку, - Шелдон!

\- Эми, почему так долго? – спросил он, приподнимаясь и протирая глаза, - где ты была?

\- Ездила за таблетками. Как будто мне больше делать нечего, - прошипела она.

\- Что-то случилось? Ты вернулась злая, - произнёс он после того, как проглотил пару таблеток, запивая их водой.

\- Ты случился, Шелдон, - съязвила она, - вместо того, чтобы найти себе нормального парня, мне приходиться нянчиться с тобой.

\- Ты ищешь нового парня? – откашливаясь, спросил он после того, как поперхнулся водой.

\- Ещё нет, но после того как привезу тебя домой и расторгну наш договор о взаимоотношениях, непременно начну, - ответила она, стараясь выглядеть очень уверенно.

\- Понятно, - прошептал он, пытаясь взглянуть в её глаза, которые она старательно прятала. Так и не сумев понять врёт Эми или нет, Шелдон продолжил, - что ж, удачи тебе в поисках такого идиота.

\- Я не буду искать идиота, Шелдон. Мне уже хватило одного, - ехидно ответила она, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Я плохо разбираюсь в сарказме, но сейчас я понял, что речь идёт обо мне. И мне это не нравится, - произнёс физик. – Позволь заметить, если ты считаешь идиотом меня, то я сомневаюсь в том, что ты найдёшь себе достойную партию.

\- Я имела в виду не разум, а чувства, - протестовала девушка, - о наличии которых, ты даже не подозреваешь. Не говоря уж о том, что у тебя их нет и в помине.

\- Ах так! А ты… злая! – крикнул физик в отчаяние и скрылся в ванной комнате.

Эми была в гневе. Включив телевизор, где шёл какой-то романтический фильм, она плюхнулась на кровать в надежде на то, что немного успокоится, а заодно позлит Шелдона. Она знала, что он ненавидит всю эту романтическую чепуху и непременно попросит её переключить канал. Девушка оказалась права.

Шелдон вышел из ванной и, гордо прошагав несколько шагов до кровати, насколько позволял больной живот, улёгся рядом с ней. Обратив внимание на экран телевизора, где какой-то парень страстно целовал свою девушку, припечатав её к стене, Шелдон начал искать глазами пульт управления.

Эми наслаждалась его дискомфортом, прижимая пульт своим задним местом к кровати. Она знала, что Шелдон захочет переключить телевизор и заранее спрятала пульт в самое надёжное место, куда он точно не полезет его искать, под своё тело.

А между тем на экране, парень и девушка страстно совокуплялись возле той же стены, где ранее целовались. Эми украдкой поглядывала на реакцию физика, но он молчал. Сложив руки на груди и недовольно сжав губы, Шелдон уставился на экран. Наконец, он не выдержал:

\- Эми отдай пульт, - процедил он сквозь зубы, - я знаю, что ты его спрятала.

\- Тогда найди его, - ухмыльнулась нейробиолог, - мне нравится то, что я вижу, если тебе не нравится, то это твои проблемы. Мне надоело смотреть то, что хочешь ты. Пора менять правила.

\- И что ты предлагаешь? – усмехнулся он, - смотреть порнографию?

\- Это не порно, Шелдон, это эротика, - поправила его Эми, - кроме того, я хочу кое-чему научиться прежде, чем встречу нового парня. Ты только посмотри, Шелдон, сколько страсти между этими двумя.

Шелдон фыркнул и встал с кровати в надежде найти пульт и прекратить это безобразие. Он облазил весь номер, кроме ванной комнаты. Логика ему подсказывала, что Эми не станет прятать пульт там, где в то время находился он. Осмотрев кровать со своей стороны, Шелдон хитро прищурился и взглянул на девушку.

\- Что-то не так, Шелдон? – невинно улыбаясь, спросила она.

\- Эми, сядь. Я уверен, что пульт под твоей подушкой, - снова лукаво прищурившись, произнёс он.

\- Пожалуйста, - стараясь оставаться серьёзной, ответила она и села.

Шелдон был в недоумении, под подушкой пульта не было.

\- Только не говори, что он у тебя в бюстгальтере или под юбкой, - опасливо взглянув на девушку, сказал физик.

\- Хочешь проверить? – усмехнулась Эми, - я могу раздеться. А ещё лучше, обыщи меня. Правда для этого тебе придётся прикоснуться ко мне.

\- В этом нет необходимости, - смущённо ответил он, покраснев от мысли, что Эми может это сделать. – Я тебе верю.

\- А зря, - равнодушно ответила она.

\- Эми прошу тебя, - взмолился он, - давай выключим это.

\- Потерпи, - хихикнув ответила девушка, - я хочу посмотреть момент их кульминации.

Как по заказу, пара в телевизоре громко крича, закончили половой акт и успокоились, продолжая нежно целовать друг друга.

\- Надеюсь, ты научилась всему, о чём мечтала? – ехидничал физик и Эми с любопытством кошки заглянула в его глаза.

\- Скажи честно, Шелдон, это зрелище возбудило тебя? Хоть немного?

\- Нет, - огрызнулся он и нагло уставился на неё, - а теперь ты ответь, у тебя там, наверное, всё чешется?

Это было слишком. Эми достала пульт из-под своей задницы и кинула его в сторону Купера.

\- Ты прав, Шелдон. У меня там так сильно чешется, что я готова вступить с тобой в коитус прямо здесь и сейчас. В этой самой кровати. И скакать на тебе весь вечер и всю ночь.

\- Учти, я буду кричать, - испуганно ответил он, задрав брови так высоко, что на лбу появились морщины.

\- Успокойся, Шелдон, это была шутка, - немного смягчившись, ответила она. – Я не заставлю тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь. Я только сожалею о том, что между нами ничего такого не будет.

\- Эми, ты же знаешь, что между нами всегда будет нечто большее, чем простая похоть. У нас отношения разумов, а эта связь намного крепче, чем простое соитие.

\- Но мне этого мало, Шелдон. Я порой завидую нашим друзьям и их сексуальным отношениям.

\- Завидуешь? Эми, я думал, что ты выше этих плотских побуждений. Ты ведущий специалист в своей области. Ты печатаешься в научных журналах. Я уверен, что у тебя непременно произойдёт прорыв и ты получишь Нобелевскую премию. Может даже раньше, чем я. Хотя я не уверен в этом, но если это произойдёт, я буду так же счастлив твоему успеху, как и ты.

\- Нет Шелдон, я обычная женщина, с такими же плотскими желаниями. Я тебе никогда не говорила, но Пенни и Берни знают, что у меня есть электрическая зубная щётка, которую я использую для самоудовлетворения. Я даже имя ей дала, Жерар.

\- Хмм, какое дурацкое имя….

\- А ты хотел бы, чтобы я звала её твоим именем? – усмехнулась Эми.

\- Ни в коем случае. Я не желаю, чтобы моё имя фигурировало в процессе мастурбации, - ответил он, густо покраснев, вспомнив о том, что занимался тем же самым не так давно. Причём представляя в этом процессе именно её.

\- Вообще-то, именно тебя я представляю в это время, - будто прочитав его мысли, сказала Эми, наблюдая за вспыхнувшими щеками Шелдона.

\- Эми, - закатив глаза, осуждающе произнёс он, - я предлагаю сменить тему разговора. Она очень неприятна мне.

\- Хорошо, Шелдон, но мне всё же очень хотелось бы узнать, что сейчас твориться в твоей луковичной голове. Иногда я жалею, что у меня нет способности читать твои мысли, - сказала она и, подмигнув, добавила, - интересно, о чём ты сейчас думаешь?

\- Я думаю о том, успею ли я добежать до туалета, - почувствовав сильное урчание в животе, сдавленно произнёс физик и рванул в ванную комнату, крича по дороге, - извини, твои таблетки сработали. Эми заткни уши, пожалуйста, будет очень громко!

Нейробиолог вышла на балкон из номера, в сопровождении какофонии шумов, доносящихся из туалета и прикрыла за собой дверь. Наградив свои лёгкие чистым воздухом маленького города, Эми села в удобное кресло и стала наслаждаться праздничным зрелищем. Казалось, что весь город собрался на праздник урожая. Толпы горожан наблюдали за парадом овощей и девушке страстно хотелось присоединиться к гулякам. Но она проглотила своё желание, вспомнив о бедном больном физике. Она не могла оставить его в таком бедственном положении. Тем более что у них оставалось так мало времени, чтобы побыть вдвоём.

Эми вспомнила их разговор и ухмыльнулась. Впервые за многие годы, она была такой дерзкой. Она удивлялась самой себе. Боже, они первый раз говорили о мастурбации. Она даже вспомнила в разговоре Жерара. Эми не понимала откуда появилась эта наглость? Девушка вздрогнула, когда услышала голос Шелдона за спиной:

\- Спасибо, что вышла из комнаты. Мне было бы стыдно, если бы ты услышала меня.

\- Всё нормально, Шелдон. Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила она не поворачиваясь.

\- Как будто бы меня вывернули наизнанку, - тихо ответил он, - надеюсь этого не повториться.

\- Повториться. Раз или два. Будь уверен, - мягко хихикая, ответила Эми, наблюдая за королевой кукурузных полей, которая ехала на большой украшенной цветами и початками кукурузы платформе.

Поравнявшись с отелем прекрасная блондинка послала воздушный поцелуй Шелдону, соблазнительно подмигнув ему и помахав рукой. Эми фыркнула и возмущённо посмотрела на улыбающегося физика, который почувствовав взгляд, перевёл взор на неё.

\- Судя по твоему выражению лица, я понял, что ты мой маленький комочек шерсти ревнуешь меня к той милой особе с короной на голове? – Насмешливым тоном произнёс он и ухмыльнулся, - и пока ты не стала этого отрицать, хочу напомнить, что я не только один из умнейших людей на планете, но и приятен на вид. Если ты по-прежнему уверена, что хочешь расстаться со мной, то может и мне стоит начать подбирать себе новую девушку?

\- А что, у тебя кто-то есть на примете? – съязвила она, фальшиво улыбаясь.

\- Я думаю, что Пенни очень похожа на эту девушку. Жаль, что она обручена. Может мне стоит спуститься вниз и завязать с королевой романтические отношения? Как ты думаешь? – ответил он, усмехаясь.

\- Давай, беги. Жаль только, что вам не суждено быть вместе, - саркастично произнесла Эми, - эта девушка сбежит от тебя в тот самый момент, когда ты откроешь свой рот. Кроме того, она слишком тупа для тебя.

Пара снова посмотрела на кукурузную королеву, которая надувала шар из жвачки и соблазнительно выставляла напоказ свою грудь, постоянно косясь на Шелдона. Эми рассмеялась.

\- Что?! – воскликнул физик не понимая, что так рассмешило её.

\- Извини, я ошиблась. Это ты сбежишь от неё. Ты только взгляни на эту огромную грудь. Куда уж мне до неё.

\- О чём ты говоришь, Эми? Я видел твою грудь, когда купал тебя. И ничья другая не сравнится с ней в красоте, - возразил Шелдон и осёкся, поняв, что сболтнул лишнего.

\- Спасибо за комплимент, - мило улыбаясь ответила брюнетка и сразу же задумалась на долю секунды, - постой Шелдон, ты же сказал, что не смотрел.

\- Я и не смотрел. По крайней мере я пытался не смотреть, но ты же знаешь, что герой всегда подглядывает.

\- Ах ты, коварный лис, - ещё громче рассмеялась Эми.

\- Да, я такой, - ответил физик, соблазнительно дёрнув бровями.

Эми не верила своим глазам. Шелдон Купер флиртовал с ней, или ей хотелось так думать? Он всегда был для неё загадкой. Никогда не знаешь, что он может выкинуть через минуту.

Через минуту физик был снова в туалете, а когда вышел оттуда, был мрачнее тучи. Он молча лёг на кровать и отвернулся от неё. Это насторожило девушку.

\- Шелдон, с тобой всё в порядке? – настороженно спросила она.

\- Да, я в порядке, - раздражённо ответил он, не поворачиваясь.

\- Почему-то, я тебе не верю, - сказала Эми и прилегла рядом с ним, - что случилось в туалете?

\- Ничего особенного. Я просто подумал, что ты отправила уведомление о расторжении отношений на мой компьютер ещё вчера. Я в замешательстве. Я не смог его прочитать, так как мой ноут был украден. А если я его не смог прочитать, действителен ли он?

\- Думаю… да, - ответила Эми с ноткой грусти в голосе.

\- Тогда я отвергаю твоё уведомление, - сказал физик, наконец-то повернувшись к ней лицом, - я был в неведении целые сутки, а в соглашении об отношениях прописано, что сторона должна предупредить о разрыве за семьдесят два часа. Это не моя вина, что я не смог прочитать твоё сообщение.

\- Что ты предлагаешь? – смущённо спросила она.

\- Вывод напрашивается сам по себе. Ты отправишь новое уведомление лишь тогда, когда я куплю новый компьютер и телефон.

Хорошо, я согласна с твоей логикой. Так, когда ты купишь телефон и ноутбук? – лукаво прищурившись, спросила она.

\- Эми… - протяжно ответил он, подвинувшись ближе к ней, - ты же знаешь, что покупка новой техники занимает не один день. Нужно учесть множество переменных в этом вопросе….

\- Шелдон, - резко перебила его Эми, если ты не купишь технику в течение трёх дней, я пришлю тебе уведомление по старинке. Письмом по почте.

Физик не знал, что сказать. Его уловка не сработала. Разум его девушки снова был безупречен. Он открыл рот, чтобы опровергнуть её доводы, но крыть было нечем, и рот парня закрылся, не проронив ни звука. Но замешательство было не долгим, и он нашёл ответ:

\- Но письмо может затеряться в куче другой корреспонденции. Или почтальон может умереть по дороге. Кроме того существует множество и других факторов: землетрясение, наводнение, ураган, торнадо, пожар на почтовой станции. Ты готова к такому риску?

\- Хорошо Шелдон, ты выиграл. Я подожду, пока ты купишь телефон или ноутбук, - удивляясь находчивости своего парня, ответила она.

Лёгкая ухмылка скользнула с губ физика. Эту битву он выиграл блестяще, но проиграет ли войну? Эми была настроена решительно порвать с ним и этого он допустить не мог. Теперь же у него была отсрочка на неопределённое время и он не знал, как ей воспользоваться. Надо было разработать план действий. Он собирался приобрести компьютер как можно позже. Этот план был не очень хорош и Шелдон знал об этом. Ноутбук нужен для работы, телефон для связи. К тому же он ожидал большого давления со стороны Эми.

И снова нейробиолог, как будто бы знала о чём он думал, когда произнесла следующую фразу:

\- Шелдон, может, съездим в магазин и купим тебе телефон?

\- Нет! – взвизгнув, выпалил он. Это совсем не входило в его планы. Немного подумав, он ответил, - Эми, я не покупаю вещи в незнакомых местах. Ты же знаешь, что я человек привычки. К тому же я неважно себя чувствую. Может, закажем пиццу и посмотрим кино?

\- А что ты скажешь, если мы немного прогуляемся? Свежий воздух пойдёт тебе на пользу.

\- Я уже погулял на балконе и не склонен к дальнейшим прогулкам в незнакомом городе. Тем более, что этот город так и кишит мошенниками и ворами. Меня раздели до трусов, помнишь?

\- Жаль, я бы хотела посмотреть на праздничный фейерверк. Ты можешь остаться один на пару часов. Пойду, прогуляюсь. Меня-то не грабили в этом городе. – Не дав Шелдону шанса на ответ, Эми схватила сумочку и вышла из номера.

Девушка села в машину и поехала в полицейский участок. Она решила проверить, есть ли хоть какие-нибудь новости.

Офицер Фернандес сидел за столом и снова жевал чипсы. Эми направилась прямо к нему.

\- Я хотела бы узнать, есть ли новости о краже вещей доктора Купера? – неловко спросила она.

\- Да мисс. Мы нашли вещи Купера и собирались отправить их завтра почтой в Пасадену. Мы думали, что вы уже уехали. Решили остаться на праздник?

\- Мы решили задержаться. Шелдон немного приболел. Вы так быстро справились с его проблемой. Это впечатляет.

\- О мисс….

\- Доктор Фаулер, но зовите меня Эми.

\- Хорошо. Эми у нас маленький городок. Всего двадцать семь тысяч жителей. Так что, мы знаем каждого в лицо. Так же мы сразу догадались кто воришка. Наш местный бомж. Как только он принёс вещи в скупку, мы сразу взяли его. Одежду, кредитки и деньги к сожалению не нашли, но телефон и ноутбук у нас.

\- Отлично, Шелдон будет счастлив. Спасибо офицер. Могу я получить вещи моего парня?

\- Конечно. У меня есть к вам вопрос, этот парень и правда доктор? Он какой-то странный. У него всё в порядке с головой?

\- Вообще-то он гениальный учёный, хотя по его одежде этого не скажешь, но Шелдон физик-теоретик с двумя докторскими степенями. Работает в Калифорнийском технологическом университете. Как и я. – Эми не понимала почему, но ей было приятно хвалить Шелдона. Она гордилась им.

Офицер принёс украденные вещи и спросил, будет ли Купер подавать заявление на бедолагу воришку? Эми решила не делать этого и оставить за местной полицией принятие решения о наказании. После чего, полицейский поблагодарил ей и пригласил на фейерверк. Смущённая девушка обещала подумать и вышла из участка с ноутбуком и телефоном Шелдона.

Тем временем сам физик-теоретик сидел на балконе и выслеживал автомобиль Эми. Как только машина нейробиолога показалась на дороге, он рванул в комнату и улёгся на кровати, приняв страдальческий вид.

\- Как погуляла? – спросил он, как только дверь открылась.

\- Отлично, - радостно ответила она, - у меня для тебя хорошие новости. Полиция нашла твой ноут и телефон. Так что ты можешь прочитать моё сообщение о разрыве отношений.

Шелдон был в шоке. Снова судьба или в данном случае полиция Кингмана преподнесла ему сюрприз, которого он никак не ожидал.

\- Понятно, - разочарованно произнёс он, - что ж, можно похвалить работу местных правоохранительных органов.

Шелдон нехотя открыл свой ноутбук и прочитал почту. Сомнений не было, Эми не шутила. Уведомление о расторжении отношений было написано по всем правилам. Физик прикусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь найти хоть малейшую лазейку, но… увы. У него оставался всего один день. Срок истекал в воскресенье в полночь.

Купер снова и снова перечитывал проклятое письмо, не находя ошибок и это очень раздражало. В мыслях он проклинал себя, что вписал этот пункт в соглашении. В то время Шелдон был уверен на сто процентов, что если они и расстанутся, то это будет по его воле.

Эми снова обыграла его, решив оборвать отношения первой. Он был растерян и не знал, что делать. Снова прыгнуть в поезд и повторить ту же ошибку? Ну, уж нет, к тому же у него не было денег на билет. Проглотив образовавшийся в горле комок, физик молча закрыл крышку ноутбука и отложил его в сторону. Он не решался взглянуть Эми в глаза. Боялся увидеть в них то, что испугает его, поэтому он просто их закрыл и громко выдохнув, опустил голову на подушку.

Эми молча наблюдала, пока он читал уведомление. Она видела как менялось выражение лица парня в процессе. К концу чтения, он схмурил брови и стал очень серьёзен. Обычно девушке нравилась его серьёзность, но сейчас он выглядел иначе. Не было прежней уверенности в его глазах и девушка уже жалела о своём преждевременном решении о разрыве. Но дело было сделано и через сутки они оба будут свободны от обязательств друг перед другом.

\- Шелдон, - неуверенно сказала она, - скажи что-нибудь, пожалуйста.

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, Эми, - дрожащим голосом ответил он, не открывая глаз. – Что я должен сделать, чтобы ты простила меня?

\- Шелдон, я сожалею, что причинила тебе боль, но ты должен понять и меня, - осторожно начала она, но не смогла закончить.

Физик вновь принял сидячее положение и, уставившись на неё в упор, бесцеремонно перебил её:

\- Я знаю, чего ты хочешь и готов тебе это дать. Давай, раздевайся, - выпалил он, стягивая с себя обе майки разом, - у нас будет коитус. Может, тогда ты передумаешь бросать меня?

\- Шелдон прекрати истерику! – в гневе воскликнула девушка, - у нас не будет никакого коитуса!

\- Отчего же? – издевательски произнёс он, - разве это не то, на что ты так долго надеялась?

\- Да, я надеялась, Шелдон, но теперь… нет. Я это поняла, когда ты начал издеваться над моей мечтой о нашем будущем! – чуть не плача, кричала Эми. – Ты разбил мои надежды, сел в поезд и укатил в неизвестном направлении! Но я всё равно продолжала любить тебя! Я ждала твоих звонков как манну небесную. Надеялась, что ты одумаешься и поймёшь, как сильно меня обидел. Но я снова ошиблась, надеясь на это. Любить тебя трудно, Шелдон, но я любила тебя….

\- Любила?! – подобрав свою челюсть от удивления, спросил он.

Эми поняла, что этого не следовало говорить, но слова сами выскользнули из её рта и к сожалению Шелдон услышал их.

\- Ой, да пошёл ты, Шелдон! – рявкнула разгневанная брюнетка и, схватив свою сумочку, выбежала из номера, оставив изумлённого физика один на один с только что вылетевшими из её уст словами.

Эми бродила в толпе, ожидающих фейерверка горожан, но не видела их. Все мысли девушки остались в номере отеля, вместе с её парнем. Она проклинала себя за несдержанность, но слова были сказаны и их уже не воротишь. Эми нашла себя возле ларька с мороженым и купила себе одно, чтобы подсластить свой поганый день. Усевшись на свободную скамейку, девушка принялась облизывать десерт, когда вдруг услышала знакомый голос:

\- Доктор Эми! – кричал ей из толпы офицер Фернандес, пробираясь к ней. Когда у него это получилось, он уселся рядом с ней на скамейке и улыбаясь во все свои белоснежные зубы, спросил, - вы здесь одна? Доктору Куперу всё ещё не здоровиться?

\- Да, у него проблемы с пищеварением, - ответила Эми усмехнувшись, представляя как Шелдон переваривает её слова о любви.

\- Жаль, что он не увидит фейерверк. Он у нас лучший во всей Аризоне.

\- Мне тоже жаль, но ему сейчас не до праздника, - грустно улыбнувшись, ответила девушка.

\- Ну, что ж, - пожал плечами полицейский, - очень благородно с его стороны отпустить вас на праздник одну.

\- Вообще-то, я сама…. Ах, неважно. Мне всё равно уже пора возвращаться, - ответила девушка, натянуто улыбаясь и засуетившись, продолжила. – Всего хорошего, офицер. Спасибо за компанию.

Пробираясь сквозь толпу, Эми увидела ту самую блондинку с короной на голове. Девушка обжималась с каким-то тупым амбалом на виду у всего города, не замечая ничего вокруг. Кто-то толкнул Эми в спину и мороженое вылетело из её рук, испачкав не только кардиган и блузку на груди, но и джинсовую юбку.

\- Ненавижу этот город, - обиженно процедила она сквозь зубы и поплелась в сторону отеля, очищая влажной салфеткой жирные пятна от мороженого.

За её спиной раздались первые залпы салюта, но ей было наплевать. Жалость к себе высвободила первую слезу, за которой последовали все остальные. Злость на Шелдона и на весь этот проклятый город сменилась глубоким разочарованием.

Эми казалось, что весь мир ополчился на неё после слов полицейского. Теперь он думал, что она бросила больного парня, чтобы пойти поразвлечься. Мимолётное чувство вины пронеслось в её голове, но почему?

Шелдон был виноват в их разрыве, а не она. Так почему именно она чувствовала себя так отвратительно? Оказавшись рядом с отелем, нейробиолог бросила взгляд на окна их номера. Интересно, что делает Шелдон? Наверное лежит себе спокойно на кровати и смотрит какой-нибудь сериал про своих дурацких супергероев. Так думала девушка, не отрывая глаз от слабоосвещённого окна.

Внезапно физик вышел на балкон и устремил взгляд на фейерверк, грохотавший на всю округу. Эми скрылась от его глаз за вывеской магазина и стала наблюдать. Шелдон смотрел на салют не отрываясь, сложив руки на груди. Огни фейерверка хорошо освещали его лицо и фигуру. Через несколько секунд Эми поняла, что любуется своим красивым парнем.

Он был высок и хорошо сложен. Широкие плечи и узкий таз. Всё у него было как надо. Никаких излишеств, только природная красота и огромные голубые глаза, отражающие блеск разноцветных огней фейерверка. И всё это могло принадлежать ей, если бы Шелдон не был такой занозой в заднице.

Эми грустно улыбнулась и собиралась выйти из своего укрытия, когда заметила, как Шелдон вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Сомнений не было, он плакал.

И снова чувство вины вспыхнуло в её сердце. Эми прижала руки к груди, успокаивая растревоженное сердце. Ей захотелось бежать к нему со всех ног, крича на всю улицу, что она ошиблась и хочет снова быть его девушкой, но разум твердил обратное. Подумай, Эми, хорошенько подумай. Хочешь ли ты снова быть его грушей для битья? Он никогда не подарит тебе ни любви ни ласки, так не пора ли прекратить страдания?

Пока Эми размышляла, она всё ещё не сводила глаз с печального физика, который каждую секунду смотрел на свои часы. Он переживал за неё или ждал начала сериала? Его никогда не поймёшь.

Стараясь быть незамеченной, девушка зашла в магазин, возле которого пряталась и купила ведро мороженого, воду и колу. Громко выдохнув и собравшись с силами, она смело вышла из магазина и посмотрела на балкон. Шелдона там не было.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3.**

Зайдя в номер, Эми обнаружила Шелдона, сидящего на кровати спиной к ней и уставившегося в окно, где громыхали последние залпы салюта.

Девушка тихонько прикрыла дверь, чтобы он не услышал её, но физик внезапно спросил:

\- Тебе понравился фейерверк?

\- Было красиво, - тихо ответила она и присела на край кровати рядом с ним. – Шелдон, я хочу поговорить с тобой насчёт того, что я сказала ранее….

\- Это необязательно, Эми. Я давно знаю, что ты любишь меня, но всё-таки ты застала меня врасплох. Пока тебя не было, я думал о твоих словах….

\- Шелдон, тебе не обязательно отвечать мне, но я рада, что ты знаешь о моих чувствах. Хорошо, что они сорвались с моих губ, иначе я никогда не смогла бы тебе сказать о моей любви.

\- Спасибо за понимание, но позволь мне закончить то, что я начал говорить. – Шелдон поднял глаза и внимательно посмотрел на девушку. Она молча кивнула. – Эми, во время путешествия по стране, я долго думал о тебе. О нас. Чем дальше я уезжал от Пасадены, тем чаще думал о тебе. Несколько раз, когда я видел новые модели поездов, называл твоё имя, чтобы показать их. Но, когда я оборачивался, тебя не было со мной. Чем дальше я был от тебя, тем больше скучал. Я хотел вернуться, но… испугался.

\- Испугался?! Чего ты испугался? Ты думал, что я буду давить на тебя, чтобы переехать в твою квартиру?

\- Вовсе нет, Эми. Я боялся сказать тебе, что я… не справился. Я испугался, что ты сочтёшь меня слабым. По той же причине я позвонил не тебе, а Леонарду, чтобы он приехал за мной.

\- Шелдон, мне совершенно неважно, что ты не идеален. Я бы не стала любить тебя меньше из-за этого….

\- Но я идеален! – внезапно воскликнул он, - разве ты не за это полюбила меня?

\- Нееет, - возмутилась брюнетка, - наоборот. Меня умиляют твои причуды. Я обожаю, твоё выражение лица, когда ты тупишь, не понимая сарказма. Я люблю, когда ты надуваешь губы от обиды. В эти моменты меня так и тянет обнять тебя и пожалеть. Иногда я вижу в тебе маленького мальчика в майках с супергероями, но в другое время ты взрослый сексуальный мужчина. Особенно, когда одет в смокинг или костюм. Ты такой многообразный, но ты не идеален, Шелдон.

Эми закончила свою речь и посмотрела на реакцию парня. Он был в шоке.

\- Ты только что обидела меня, сказав, что я не идеален, - отводя от неё глаза, ответил он. – Поэтому я с радостью подпишу документ о расторжение наших отношений. Только завтра, а пока ты всё ещё моя девушка и тебе придётся смириться с этим.

\- Значит ли это, что я смогу получить от тебя ещё один поцелуй? Пусть он будет и прощальным? – стараясь выглядеть спокойной, спросила брюнетка, наблюдая, как адамово яблоко её парня поднялось и опустилось, что свидетельствовало о его волнении.

\- Это возможно, - после небольшой паузы, ответил он, смущённо пытаясь заглянуть в глаза девушки, которые вспыхнули огнём после его слов, – Однако, я должен констатировать тот факт, что это не свидание.

\- Тогда у меня есть предложение, - наигранно весёлым голосом сообщила Эми, - давай устроим свидание… прямо сейчас.

\- Мне нравится это предложение, но мы не можем. Сегодня не четверг, - разочарованно скривив губы, ответил физик.

\- Кому какое дело, какой сегодня день недели.

\- Но в соглашении о взаимоотношениях прописано, что день свидания – это четверг.

\- Шелдон, завтра в полночь наше соглашение перестанет существовать, так что мы можем нарушить это правило, - не скрывая раздражения ответила брюнетка. – Тем более, что из-за твоего отъезда мы пропустили много четвергов и свиданий соответственно.

Казалось, этот аргумент убедил упёртого физика и он утвердительно кивнул. Но после небольшого молчания спросил:

\- Так чем ты предлагаешь заняться в вечер нашего свидания?

\- Мы могли бы заказать романтический ужин при свечах, после чего посмотрели бы кино, – немного подумав, ответила она. После чего, хитро усмехнувшись, добавила, - ну, а в конце свидания мы могли бы… принять вместе ванну или душ.

\- Ну конечно, - нервно ответил физик после того, как поднял свою челюсть с пола, - может, ты ещё предложишь после душа лечь в кровать обнажёнными и вступить в коитус?

\- Именно это я и хотела предложить, - хихикая ответила девушка.

\- Эми! Это не смешно! – воскликнул Купер, вскакивая с кровати.

\- А я и не смеялась, - сексуально приподняв брови, произнесла она. - Это последнее свидание, Шелдон. Мы можем делать всё, что захотим.

\- Ты сама-то себя слышишь, женщина! – повышая голос, ответил он. – Эми, слушай теперь, что скажу я! Никакой ванны или душа! Никаких обнажённых тел! Никакого соития! Я согласен только на ужин… без всей этой романтической чепухи, такой как свечи, например. И ещё… пусть будет кино.

\- Отлично, - саркастически произнесла Эми, - до твоих слов я сомневалась. Думала, не допустила ли я ошибку, порвав с тобой. Но теперь ты всё упростил, Шелдон. Мы расстаёмся!

Девушка побежала в ванную и громко захлопнула за собой дверь, заставив бедного физика вздрогнуть.

\- Эми вернись! – крикнул Купер ей вслед, - ты всё равно не найдёшь никого лучше меня!

Шелдон снова плюхнулся на кровать и хлопнул себя по лбу. Не этого он хотел. Он снова всё испортил. Опять гениальный мозг не дал ни единого шанса сердцу.

Ещё в поезде, он понял то, что Эми была единственной девушкой, с которой он смог бы связать свою жизнь. Шелдон составил отличный план, который должен был воплотить в жизнь после его приезда в Пасадену.

Он снова хотел пригласить её в романтическую поездку на поезде в долину Напа и там, между виноградными лозами, усыпанными спелыми ягодами, сказать ей о своей любви. Шелдон знал, что после его слов, она растает и он, воспользовавшись её слабостью, подарит ей самый страстный поцелуй в лучах заходящего солнца.

Но это было до того, когда вместо Леонарда в Кингман за ним приехала Эми и всё испортила, подписав документ о расторжении их отношений. У него не оставалось выбора, кроме как защищаться, но теперь почему-то физик думал, что перегнул палку.

Шелдон поднялся с кровати и подошёл к ванной комнате. Приложив ухо к двери, он услышал, что Эми включила воду и теперь, наверное принимает душ. Физик взял свой телефон и набрал номер Леонарда. Через пару гудков, его друг был на связи:

\- Привет приятель, рад слышать тебя. Как ты? С тобой всё в порядке? Эми забрала тебя? Постой, разве твой телефон не был украден?

\- Леонард, если ты заткнёшься, то я смогу ответить на твои вопросы. Да, Эми забрала меня. Телефон и ноутбук нашли полицейские, ну а что касается меня, то ответ… нет. Я не в порядке. Эми бросила меня….

\- Как бросила?! Ах… да! Она что-то говорила об этом, - вспомнил Леонард. – Она сказала, что не хочет ехать за тобой потому, что хочет разорвать ваши отношения. Она была очень обижена на тебя. Ты не звонил и не писал ей. Как тут не обидеться. Надеюсь, ты попросил у неё прощение?

Шелдон глубоко задумался и пришёл к выводу, что он так и не попросил у неё прощения за отсутствие связи с ней. Он извинился за отъезд, но…. Наверное, именно из-за этого Эми не хотела приезжать за ним?

\- Леонард, я должен идти, - ответил он, - но перед тем, как я отключусь, я хотел бы сообщить тебе, что я собираюсь и в дальнейшем проживать в своей квартире. Я въехал туда первым и остаюсь в приоритете. Так что, если ты не передумал жить с Пенни без моего присутствия, то тебе придётся переехать к ней.

\- Хорошо, Шелдон, я тебя понял. До встречи, - ответил Леонард и отключил телефон.

Отчистив свою одежду от упавшего мороженого, Эми приняла душ и немного успокоилась. В конце концов, это был Шелдон. Чего ещё она могла от него ожидать? И на что она надеялась, когда предложила ему принять ванну вместе? А почему бы и нет. Ей уже нечего терять.

Вздохнув уже десятый раз за время приёма водных процедур, брюнетка закуталась в тёплый махровый халат и вышла из ванной комнаты. Ожидая увидеть своего парня свернувшимся в клубок на кровати, но к её большому изумлению Шелдон сидел за красиво украшенным столом, с горящими свечами и единственной красной розой в руках. Свет в номере был выключен и единственным источником освещения были свечи в середине стола.

Кроме того, он тоже переоделся в халат и мило улыбался, разглядывая свою мокрую подругу. Эми присоединилась к нему за столом, не сводя глаз с прекрасной розы, которую физик нервно крутил в руках.

\- Здесь стало намного уютней, - заметила она, осматриваясь по сторонам, - когда ты успел заказать ужин? Меня не было всего двадцать минут.

\- Это было не сложно. Они просто разогрели то, что у них было, а их розовый сад лишился одного цветка. Это тебе, - сказал физик, протягивая розу Эми.

\- Спасибо, Шелдон, ты умеешь удивлять, - ответила девушка, нюхая цветок, приложив его к губам. Заметив это, физику вдруг захотелось стать этими лепестками, нежно касающимися её губ.

Но откинув от себя эти мысли, Купер сосредоточился на прекрасном нейробиологе, которая в данный момент ожидала продолжения его речи. И он не заставил себя ждать. В конце концов, он был на миссии. Шелдон должен был вернуть свою девушку, а время работало против него.

\- Эми, прежде чем мы приступим к трапезе, хочу предупредить, что ужин за твой счёт, так как у меня в данный момент нет денег. Но я обещаю вернуть тебе всю сумму, как только мы вернёмся в Пасадену.

\- Хорошо, - улыбнувшись ответила она, но заметив на столе пару бокалов спросила, - ты заказал вино?

\- Кстати, да. Оно в холодильнике. Сейчас принесу, - Шелдон достал бутылку и наполнил оба бокала. Эми заметила, что это был тот же самый напиток, который они пили в поездке, когда он впервые её поцеловал.

\- Ты тоже будешь пить? – спросила Эми, пригубив красную жидкость.

\- Обычно я воздерживаюсь от алкоголя, но так как кора головного мозга всё равно пока валяет дурака, вымочим её в виноградном соке, переработанным грибком. Я мог бы себе позволить пару глотков этого прекрасного напитка. Кроме того, алкоголь придаёт смелости, а мне она необходима в данном случае.

\- Отлично, тогда я предлагаю тост за твоё и моё будущее, - произнесла Эми, подняв бокал.

\- Позволь перефразировать твой тост, - стрельнув глазами, ответил физик, - нельзя говорить, цитирую: «твоё и моё будущее». Ты должна знать, что это грамматически неверно. Надо говорить: «наше будущее».

\- Ну, тогда я подразумевала бы наше совместное будущее, а это не так. Так что, мой вариант был правильным.

\- Позволь не согласиться, - парировал физик, - не знаю как ты, но я намерен сделать всё возможное, чтобы ты простила меня. Я не хочу расставаться с тобой, Эми.

\- Но Шелдон….

\- Мне надо закончить то, что я хочу сказать, - перебил он её и выпил половину вина из своего бокала, - Эми, я хочу попросить у тебя прощения….

\- Но ты уже просил….

\- Да, я просил у тебя извинения за то, что уехал, но теперь я хочу извиниться за то, что не писал тебе… и не звонил. Я был эгоистом, Эми. Я понял, что ты чувствовала себя покинутой. Я думал только о своих проблемах, но не о твоих. Мне ужасно стыдно. Прости меня.

\- Я прощаю тебя, - ответила девушка, делая глоток, - но я не готова продолжать наши отношения в тех рамках, которые были. Я переросла их, Шелдон. Теперь я хочу того, чего ты не сможешь мне дать.

\- Но ты не даёшь мне возможности, бросая меня, - ответил он с укором. – Я готов к любым переменам, только дай мне шанс. Я сегодня уже сделал шаг в правильном направлении, сообщив Леонарду, что остаюсь и дальше жить в своей квартире. Это же считается переменой?

\- Да, Шелдон, - ответила она, нежно заглядывая в его лучистые глаза, в которых играл огонёк от горевшей на столе свечи. – Ты молодец, но что касается нас?

\- Я готов на всё, чтобы быть с тобой, - довольно быстро ответил он.

\- Шелдон, я хочу касаться тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты касался меня. Я не говорю сейчас о держании за руку. Я хочу большего. Секса, в конце концов. Хочу чувствовать тебя во мне. Обнимать твоё обнажённое тело. Хочу испытать с тобой оргазмический восторг во время соития. И это только физически, но есть ещё и моральная сторона. Я хочу, чтобы ты уважал меня, как равную тебе не только по уму или как учёного. Я хочу, чтобы ты видел во мне женщину. Я хочу чувствовать себя любимой, а я не знаю, любишь ли ты меня? Я не хочу быть просто партнёром по играм или жилеткой, в которую ты можешь поплакаться. Чтобы быть со мной, готов ли ты на все эти перемены? Это очень трудно для тебя.

Эми закончила свою речь и легонько прикрыла рот своего парня, который открылся сам по себе от всех её требований. Она ещё никогда не видела физика в таком шоке. Вздохнув, Эми опустила глаза в свою тарелку и тихо добавила, так и не дождавшись ответа, изумлённого парня:

\- Давай ужинать, пока всё не остыло, нарушив неудобную тишину, сказала Эми.

\- Да… конечно… давай… - с трудом произнёс он, накручивая на вилку лапшу.

И снова воцарилась тишина. Было слышно лишь бряцанье приборов о посуду и потрескивание свечи. Пара изо всех сил старалась не смотреть друг на друга, ковыряясь в своих тарелках.

\- Как-то неловко, ты не находишь? – внезапно подала голос Эми.

\- Неловко, да, - поспешно ответил Шелдон, бросив взгляд на девушку, но поймав её взор на себе, опустил глаза в свою тарелку.

\- Погода сегодня хороша, - снова нарушила тишину Эми, засовывая лист салата в рот.

\- Да, хорошая, - повторил он, переваривая что-то в своей голове. Наконец, Эми надоела эта неловкость между ними. Она хотела ответов на свой ультиматум.

\- Шелдон, так что ты думаешь? Сможешь ли ты дать мне хотя бы малую часть того, о чём я говорила, - спросила она и посмотрела физику прямо в глаза в надежде на положительный ответ.

\- Эми, - начал он, но замолчал, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. Его глаза блуждали по столу, как будто искал там спасательный круг. Наконец, вытерев вспотевшие ладони о халат, он схватил бокал и допив его содержимое, продолжил, - я согласен с тобой по всем пунктам твоих претензий ко мне. Я решил не отвергать их, а стремиться к изменениям с моей стороны. Но я не готов ко всем переменам сразу. Это трудно. Ещё три года назад я и представить не мог, что буду втянут в романтические отношения с самой прекрасной и умной женщиной, которую когда-либо встречал.

\- Я не собираюсь давить на тебя, - попыталась оправдаться Эми, покраснев от неожиданного комплимента. – Так же я не хочу, чтобы ты всё это делал только потому, чтобы доставить мне удовольствие. Я хочу, чтобы и тебе было удобно в наших отношениях. Чтобы ты сам хотел всего этого. Иначе у нас ничего не получится.

\- Но, я хочу! – воскликнул Шелдон, переходя на фальцет, - только… боюсь. Я раньше никогда не думал, что буду испытывать нежные чувства к особи женского рода. – Физик взглянул на Эми и увидел, как она сжала губы в недовольстве от его последних слов. Наполнив свой бокал и отхлебнув из него изрядную порцию вина, поправился, - извини, я хотел сказать… к женщине. Я вынужден признать тот факт, что с недавних пор стал ловить себя на мыслях, которые моя мама назвала бы грешными. По отношению к тебе.

\- Ой! – воскликнула брюнета, прикрыв ладонью рот от изумления, - это правда?

\- Шелдон Купер всегда говорит правду, Эми, - гордо выпалил он, но снова смутился, поймав её восхищённый взгляд.

\- А ты расскажешь мне о своих грешных мыслях? – с загадочным видом спросила она, решив немного флиртонуть.

\- Эми?! – возмутился физик, прикрывая вспыхнувшие огнём щёки.

\- Ну, пожалуйста… - заныла Эми, применив наивное личико. Она совсем недавно научилась этому выражению лица у Пенни. И, конечно же, Шелдон не устоял.

\- Ну, хорошо. В поезде, когда я спал, то видел очень яркий сон, - начал он. – Помнишь, когда мы играли в доктора в стиле «Стар трек»? – Эми быстро закивала головой. Шелдон задумался, стоит ли ему продолжать, но всё-таки решился. – Эми, прежде чем я продолжу, пообещай не сердиться на меня. Это был всего лишь сон. – Эми снова кивнула, облизав губы в предвкушении чего-то сексуальненького. Физик выдохнул и продолжил. - Ты была в костюме медсестры Чапел. Я же лежал на диване, когда зашёл Леонард и грубо прервал нас. Так вот, во сне я получил продолжение.

Эми глубоко вздохнула и прижала руку к груди. Он ещё не начал, а её буйная фантазия уже играла радужными красками, разбрасывая флюиды желания по всему гостиничному номеру. Шелдон на секунду замер, пытаясь разгадать, что означили её вздохи и ёрзанье на стуле, но так и не поняв, нерешительно продолжил повествование:

\- Внезапно, ты оказалась сидящей на мне сверху… без одежды. Я тоже был обнажённым. Наклонившись надо мной, ты начала целовать меня… повсюду, начиная с губ и спускаясь всё ниже и ниже, пока не достигла моего… - Шелдон остановился и почему-то, оглянувшись по сторонам, прошептал, - пениса.

\- Тааак… - еле слышно прошептала Эми, скрестив ноги, - продолжай.

Шелдон вновь уставился на её лицо, пытаясь понять, злится она или нет. Не найдя ничего, кроме любопытства, как он понял, решил продолжить аккуратно выбирая слова:

\- Ты лизнула меня, то есть… его, - озираясь по сторонам, прошептал физик и сделал большой глоток вина.

Эми тоже подняла бокал и нервно выпила всё содержимое, не отрывая глаз от своего парня, который теперь выглядел как шпион первогодок. Точнее, как чайник, притворяющийся Джеймсом Бондом. Шелдон был таким милым и смешным, что девушка захихикала, но обратив внимание на его смущённое лицо, вновь стала серьёзной.

\- Я не скажу больше ни слова, - возмутился подвыпивший физик, - ты смеёшься надо мной.

\- Ну что ты, ни в коем случае. Меня рассмешило то, как ты шепчешь. Хочу напомнить, что мы здесь совершенно одни. Продолжай, пожалуйста, что я там лизнула? - скрыв улыбку, спросила брюнетка, накручивая кончики волос на свои пальцы.

\- Мой половой орган, - опустив глаза, ответил он. – Как-то жарковато здесь. Ты не находишь?

\- Да, жарковато, - пытаясь скрыть волнение, произнесла Эми, - у меня есть… мороженое. Не хочешь ли немного полизать его?

Шелдон захлопал глазами, не зная, что ответить, но к счастью Эми сама поняла свой промах и, вспыхнув как свеча, медленно продолжила:

\- Прозвучало как-то двусмысленно…. Я хотела сказать, не хочешь немного… охладиться?

\- Было бы неплохо попробовать этот сладкий десерт на вкус, - опустив глаза на её губы, ответил он, но спохватившись, добавил, - надеюсь, магазин в котором ты его купила, соответствует всем гигиеническим правилам?

Эми разочарованно поняла, что старый Шелдон вернулся и испортил момент возникшей близости. Девушка неохотно встала из-за стола и принесла мороженое с двумя ложками.

\- Эми, как ты думаешь, если мы будем есть мороженое после вина, это не создаст конфликт между перебродившим виноградом и лактозой? Хочу напомнить, что я почти сутки не сходил с унитаза.

\- Всё будет в порядке, Шелдон, не переживай. Твой желудок с этим справится. Ещё у меня возникла идея. Мы могли бы залезть в кровать и поедать мороженое, наблюдая за каким-нибудь фильмом.

\- Ты гений, Эми! – радостно воскликнул физик в надежде, что его подруга не вернётся к теме секса.

Он был неправ. Переключая каналы на телевизоре, они постоянно натыкались на любовные сцены. Это начинало раздражать Купера. Эми же напротив, охала и ахала над каждой сценой любовных утех.

\- Может, мы посидим в тишине? – с надеждой в голосе спросил он, прикрывая лицо подушкой. Выражая тем самым недовольство от выбранных передач. – Там нет ничего интересного.

\- Мы могли бы, - согласилась девушка, - но при одном условии. Ты продолжишь рассказывать свой сон.

\- О, нет! Я думал, что ты забыла про него! – воскликнул Шелдон. – Мне очень неловко говорить на эти темы.

\- Вы не отвертитесь, доктор Купер, - соблазнительно вскинув брови, ответила Эми, - я вся во внимании….

\- Хорошо, Эми, ты выиграла. Давай смотреть телевизор, - вздохнув, ответил он, отнимая у девушки ведро с мороженым.

\- Не согласна. Я выиграла бы в том случае, если бы ты продолжил рассказывать про свой сон, - пробормотала она, продолжая щёлкать каналы.

\- Ты наверное, очень разочарована? – ухмыльнулся физик, отправляя в рот внушительную порцию шоколадного мороженого.

\- Не буду скрывать, что ожидала от тебя другого выбора, но я не разочарована. Кроме того я предлагаю прикончить бутылку вина.

\- Эми, ты же знаешь, что я не люблю вино….

\- Ха! Сказал парень, выпивший половину бутылки, - сказала Эми и показала Шелдону язык. После чего выпрыгнула из кровати и вернулась обратно с уже наполненными бокалами. – Давай, вздрогнем!

\- О, Боже! Если бы сейчас меня видела моя мама. Я превращаюсь в алкоголика, - грустно ответил физик и приложил бокал к губам, но Эми остановила его.

\- Подожди, Шелдон. Я предлагаю выпить на брудершафт.

\- На… брудер… что?!

\- На брудершафт. Это просто. Мы должны сплести наши руки с бокалами и выпить всё, без остатка. После чего последует… поцелуй, - ответила Эми, напряжённо вглядываясь в глаза парня.

\- Что ж, я мог бы сделать это, - к её сильному удивлению, произнёс физик.

\- Тогда… начнём, – взволнованно сказала она. – За нас!

\- Подожди-ка минутку, - внезапно произнёс он, - ты сказала: «За нас»?

\- Именно так я и сказала, - улыбаясь, ответила девушка.

\- Значит ли это то, что значит? – высоко задрав брови, спросил физик.

\- Да, Шелдон, я даю тебе испытательный срок на неопределённое время. И пока что, остаюсь твоей девушкой.

\- Подожди, подожди…. Неопределённое время… это сколько?

\- Извини. Я забыла, что ты не переносишь незавершённость. Пусть будет пять месяцев, начиная с сегодняшнего дня.

\- Это будет… - Шелдон прищурился, делая вычисления, и через секунду заявил, - это будет двенадцатое декабря. Твой день рождения. Это неприемлемо. Если я не справлюсь и ты всё же решишь прекратить наши отношения, то испортишь свой праздник. Я не могу видеть тебя грустной в твой день рождения.

\- Тогда до Рождества? – спросила она и физик кивнул в знак согласия. - И кстати, мне польстила твоя забота, Шелдон. Можешь начислить себе балл в пользу полного прощения.

\- Отлично! – воскликнул физик, переплетая с девушкой руки, - я надеюсь, что совсем скоро заработаю ещё один. Ты предлагала выпить на брудершафт?

\- Так чего же мы ждём?

Эми первая опустошила свой бокал и ожидала Шелдона. Она сама не знала почему, но ей было очень смешно наблюдать, как он пьёт. Купер зажмурился так сильно, как будто пил не вино, а бензин. Девушка захихикала в тот момент, когда он, наконец прикончил свой бокал.

Она не успела прийти в себя, как почувствовала, что губы её парня были уже на ней. Это случилось так же быстро, как в день святого Валентина в поезде, но что-то было по-другому.

Шелдон слизнул с её нижней губы каплю рубиновой жидкости, чем привёл девушку в дикий восторг. Она тот час же сделала то же самое с его верхней губой и немного пососала её. Он повторил и осмелел настолько, что раздвинул её губы языком и проник внутрь.

Через несколько секунд французы могли бы позавидовать мастерству Шелдона Купера и его подруги. Когда поцелуй был закончен, Шелдон посмотрел на Эми расфокусированным взглядом и произнёс:

\- Это было приятно.

\- Хорошо, - прошептала она и улыбнулась, увидев как лицо её парня тоже расплылось в широкой улыбке.

\- Мы поменялись репликами, - констатировал он тот факт, что в поезде после поцелуя они обменялись именно этими словами, но наоборот. – Эми, я хочу получить ещё один балл за хорошего парня. Надеюсь ты не против ещё одного поцелуя?

Вместо ответа девушка запустила руки в его волосы и вновь припала к его губам. Вскоре они целовались как подростки на заднем сидении автомобиля на парковке.

Шелдон не ожидал от себя такой страсти. Его лимбическая система срочно требовала сорвать с девушки одежду и завладеть ею. Но воспитанный религиозной матерью и прошедший в детстве пытку под названием котильон, техасский джентльмен не мог позволить себе таких вольностей. Поэтому его ласки ограничились поглаживанием её спины чуть ниже пояса, хотя его член был не согласен с этим, а тестостерон заставлял действовать.

После непродолжительной борьбы лимбическая система парня победила и он мягко опустил свою девушку на подушки, не прекращая целовать её.

Эми не верила тому, что происходило с ней в данный момент. Она не ожидала от Шелдона такой страсти. Смесь вожделения и алкоголя заставили её быть наглой и девушка запустила свои руки в его халат, вызвав у парня странное рычание и мурашки по всему телу. Она думала, что сейчас он прервёт поцелуй и отчитает её, что он и сделал.

Отпустив губы своей подруги, он снова удивил её. Вместо того, чтобы прочитать лекцию о плохом воспитании, Шелдон поднялся на колени и, развязав пояс, стащил с себя халат. Эми ахнула впервые увидев своего парня в одних трусах и то, что она наблюдала ей явно нравилось.

Шелдон был хорошо сложен. Немного худощав, но тем не менее его мышцы были хорошо развиты, что было странно. Насколько она знала, парень испытывал отвращения к любым видам физических нагрузок.

Эми нежно провела ладонью по волосам на его груди и улыбнулась, вспомнив как Пенни рассказывала ей про них. Её бедной подруге-красавице приходилось ухаживать за больным Шелдоном и о том, как ей не нравилось натирать его грудь мазью «Викс ВапоРаб». А он ещё делал блондинке замечания, чтобы она тёрла его грудь по часовой стрелке, чтобы волосы на груди не свалялись. Эми помнила, что позавидовала подруге. Ей очень хотелось оказаться на месте Пенни в тот момент.

И вот настал тот день. Теперь Эми сама прикасалась к его груди, и Шелдону это явно нравилось. Девушка осторожно провела руками по его широким плечам и бицепсам. Она видела, как он наслаждался её прикосновениями, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. Ещё немного и он бы замурлыкал, но Шелдон не стал этого делать. Вместо этого, он развязал пояс её халата и оставил девушку в нижнем белье.

Эми услышала, как что-то вроде вздоха вырвалось из его горла, когда глаза парня пробежались по её полуобнажённому телу. Девушка прикрыла глаза и почувствовала лёгкое прикосновение его пальцев на бретельках бюстгальтера. Шелдон медленно очертил контуры лифчика и остановился в ложбинке между грудями.

Но он не задержался там надолго и нежно погладил её животик. Стало щекотно и Эми хихикнула. Физик остановился.

\- Я сделал что-то не так? – испуганно спросил он, немного отодвинувшись и повернувшись к ней боком опираясь на локоть.

\- Это было замечательно, - прошептала она, - только немного щекотно. Продолжай….

\- У тебя узкая талия и широкие бёдра. Ты создана для материнства, - рассуждал он, углубляя палец в ямку пупка. – Я где-то читал про это.

\- Тогда нам не стоит искать суррогатную мать. Я и сама могу выносить нашего потомка, – сказала она, но заглянув в испуганные глаза своего парня, решила не усугублять обстановку, - я имею в виду, когда ты будешь готов к соитию. Я решительно против использования чашки Петри.

\- Я тоже. Тем более, что Пенни пригрозила всё рассказать моей матери, если я не сделаю тебе ребёнка естественным путём.

\- Что?! Когда у тебя и моей бесте был такой разговор? – удивлённо вскинув брови, спросила Эми. – И почему она мне ничего не рассказала про это?

\- Не обижайся на неё. Это было сразу же после нашего знакомства в сети. Не знаю почему, но она очень неадекватно отреагировала на наше знакомство, когда Говард и Радж сообщили ей об этом. Она обвиняла ребят в том, что они не рассказали о том, что у меня появилась подруга. А когда я сообщил ей о том, что мы собираемся подарить миру нашего потомка, Пенни выплюнула на Говарда всю воду, которую пила. После чего стала мне объяснять, что для этого нам нужно непременно вступить в половой акт.

\- Но, в то время мы хотели использовать экстракорпоральное оплодотворение.

\- Я ей так и сказал. После чего предложил Пенни стать нашей суррогатной матерью. Она подходила по всем параметрам. У Пенни отличное тело, взращенное на кукурузе. К сожалению она отказалась. А когда она пообещала наябедничать на меня моей матери, я вовсе отказался от этой затеи.

\- Я тоже не раз думала об этом и пришла к выводу, что хотела бы сама рожать нашего ребёнка. Но только тогда, когда мы будем оба готовы к этому.

\- Мы? Я думал ты давно готова.

\- Нет Шелдон, нам ещё рано думать об этом. Мы ещё даже не были близки. Так что, давай закроем эту тему до лучших времён.

\- Согласен, - ответил он и хитро улыбнулся.

\- Почему ты улыбаешься? У тебя коварный вид, - возмутилась Эми.

\- Тот фильм, который ты выбрала, кончился, - усмехнулся физик, - теперь моя очередь выбирать что смотреть. Где мороженое?


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4.**

\- Эми, Эми… - шептал Шелдон, играя языком с мочкой её уха, - каким же я был дураком, что заставлял тебя так долго ждать. Я снова хочу тебя, моя лисица.

Девушка откинулась на подушки, позволяя своему парню прикасаться губами к её плоти. Когда же он проложил дорожку поцелуев от шеи до груди, Эми тихонько застонала, почувствовав прилив волнения к своим гениталиям.

Как будто прочитав её мысли, физик начал ласкать губами её грудь, уделяя особое внимание соскам, которые он нежно покусывал и облизывал.

\- Ах, Шелдон, - застонала она, выгибая спину, - я не могу больше ждать. Возьми меня.

Не говоря ни слова, физик лишил её трусиков и накрыл девушку своим горячим телом. Эми почувствовала как его пульсирующий мужской орган прижался к её бедру, вызывая к жизни целый рой бабочек, порхающих в её утробе. Он ещё ничего не сделал, а она была готова к взрыву….

\- Боже мой! – воскликнула брюнетка и широко раскрыла глаза.

За окном уже светало и Эми чётко видела лицо своего парня. Шелдон мирно посапывал рядом, прижавшись к ней вплотную и накрыв её живот своей рукой. Рот физика был приоткрыт, а на подушке отчётливо вырисовывались мокрые пятна от слюны. Девушка грустно улыбнулась, осознав, что все его ласки были лишь продуктами её подсознания. Реальность была совершенно иной.

После вчерашней сессии страстных поцелуев, Шелдона как будто подменили. Он отстранился от неё и, схватив ведро с мороженым, включил какой-то фантастический сериал. Но Эми не обиделась. Она понимала, что он не готов пойти дальше. Девушке было достаточно и того, что они почти обнажёнными обнимались и целовались в постели. Кроме того она теперь знала, что может вызвать у своего парня сексуальное желание. Вчера она не раз ощутила доказательства его возбуждения больше похожее на палку, трущуюся о её бедро.

Это было забавно. Если всё тело парня было тёплым и мягким, то эта часть была горячей и твёрдой как сталь, что вызывало в девушке лёгкое дрожание, возбуждение и… страх. И что с ней будет, когда он снимет с себя трусы и начнёт всовывать своё хозяйство в неё? Эми сглотнула и немного отодвинулась от парня, наблюдая за его лицом.

Девушке совсем не хотелось будить его. Ей срочно было нужно позаботиться о собственном возбуждении. Жаль, что она не прихватила «Жерара».

Эми ещё немного отодвинулась и хотела уже выскользнуть из кровати, но Шелдон внезапно накинул на неё ногу и крепче прижался к её телу, не давая возможности пошевелиться. Девушка прикусила губу, чтобы не застонать, снова почувствовав на своём бедре его мужественность. Зато застонал Шелдон, прижимаясь к ней ещё сильнее.

Внезапно физик дёрнулся, но не проснулся. Только тяжело задышал. Эми стало интересно наблюдать за его сном. Быть может ему снилась она?

Девушка подумала, что Шелдону может сниться, если он так сильно возбуждён? Возможно ли, что в его сне они занимались любовью, как и в её видениях?

Эми… - тихо прошептал он во сне. Девушка улыбнулась и прислушалась, но разочарование последовало незамедлительно. Его голос стал громче и с криком: - Эми! Я же сказал, фазеры на Боргов! – Шелдон снова дёрнулся и столкнул Эми с кровати.

\- Ой! – падая на пол, вскрикнула она и разбудила парня.

\- Эми, что ты делаешь на полу? – спросил он, протирая глаза.

\- Мне стало жарко и я решила спать на полу, - саркастично прошипела она, потирая ушибленную задницу.

\- Ну… тогда… ладно, - зевая ответил физик, свесив голову с кровати, - а почему ты не взяла запасное одеяло? Холодно, наверное, спать на ковре в одних трусиках и бюстгальтере, и без подушки?

\- Шелдон, это был сарказм, - недовольно ответила Эми, поднимаясь с пола. – Это ты спихнул меня с кровати.

\- Ой, прости, пожалуйста. Ты не ушиблась? – Купер попытался вылезти из кровати, чтобы помочь ей подняться, но увидев свою мужскую проблему, передумал и накрылся подушкой.

\- Конечно я ушиблась, после приземления на пятую точку. Подай мне руку, - скомандовала она.

\- Ах гравитация, бессердечная ты сука, - произнёс физик, протягивая девушке руку и втаскивая её на кровать.

Эми забралась под одеяло, всё ещё дрожа от холода, и отвернулась от парня. Ей стало обидно, что их чудесная ночь закончилась таким неприятным конфузом.

\- Эми, - подал голос Шелдон, - позволь мне осмотреть твой ушиб. Вдруг у тебя серьёзная травма или сотрясение мозга? Тебя не тошнит?

\- Со мной всё в порядке, - произнесла она, не поворачиваясь, - у меня нет сотрясения. Я не падала на голову.

\- Ну, не обязательно падать на голову, чтобы получить сотрясение. Достаточно хорошей встряски всего организма. А как твоя шея? – спросил он, придвигаясь ближе к нейробиологу.

\- Шелдон, всё в порядке не переживай, - ответила она и улыбнулась. Её парень заботился о ней и это было приятно.

\- Я всё же должен осмотреть место ушиба, - настаивал он. Эми внезапно рассмеялась, приведя Шелдона в недоумение, - не вижу ничего смешного. Тебе сегодня за руль, а как ты сможешь это сделать, если с тобой что-то не так?

\- Признайся, ты просто хочешь стащить с меня трусы, так ведь? – девушка снова хихикнула, посмотрев на глупое лицо своего парня.

\- И в мыслях не было, - обиженно произнёс он, - и хватит хихикать, ты похожа на кудахчущую курочку.

\- Мечтающую, поклевать твой кукурузный початок, - добавила Эми и, замахав руками как крыльями, снова хихикнула. - Кудах-тах-тах….

\- У меня нет никакого початка, так что обломись, как сказала бы Пенни, - съязвил он.

\- А вот и есть… - Эми громко рассмеялась и тут до Шелдона дошло, какой именно початок она имеет в виду. Как-то раз он сам применил этот же пример в разговоре с Леонардом, когда тот подглядывал за Пенни в дверной глазок.

Тем вечером соседку посещал привлекательный студент, с которым они вместе учились на курсах. Леонард страшно ревновал и Шелдон решил поиздеваться над другом, тем самым усугубив ревность парня. Обозвав сокурсника Пенни умелым гипнотизёром, а блондинку курочкой, он продемонстрировал Леонарду фелляцию, несколько раз качнув головой вперёд и назад, изображая, как девушка клюёт кукурузный початок симпатичного англичанина. Но откуда Эми знала про этот разговор?

Шелдон ухмыльнулся, осознав, что вопрос был глупым. Конечно же Леонард рассказал всё Пенни, а та в свою очередь остальным девочкам. Она никогда не умела держать свой длинный язык за зубами.

\- Ой! – воскликнул Шелдон в полном смущении, - я понял о чём ты говоришь. Мой ответ… нет. Эми, фелляция нестерильна. Ты можешь заработать герпес или другие заболевания.

\- У тебя есть герпес? – озабоченно спросила девушка. Физик отрицательно покачал головой. – Значит мне ничего не грозит. И я не собираюсь практиковаться в этом с другими парнями, только с тобой.

Эми взглянула на озабоченно-возбуждённое лицо парня, облизнувшего свои губы, и поняла, что он серьёзно обдумывает предложение.

\- И всё же, нет. Может позже…. Я ещё не готов к таким действиям. Надеюсь, что ты не обиделась.

\- Конечно нет, - улыбаясь ответила она. Эми знала, что семена уже были брошены и ей оставалось только ждать урожая. – Однако нам пора собираться в дорогу. Мы и так выбились из расписания. Ты готов вернуться в Пасадену?

\- Но я ещё не здоров… - заныл Шелдон, - можем ли мы задержаться ещё на один день? Мы могли бы посетить музей истории и искусств им. Мохаве, который был основан в 1961 году. Он занимается вопросами сохранения наследия северо-западной Аризоны и представления истории и искусства. Это будет весело.

\- Ах ты хитрец, - рассмеялась Эми, - ты только что сказал, что ещё не здоров? Но тем не менее собираешься гулять по городу?

\- Но это не шестичасовая поездка, в которой мой животик может растрястись и снова заболеть, - с невозмутимым видом ответил физик и для наглядности вскинул брови.

\- Справедливо замечено, но ты не учёл ещё один факт. Мне завтра на работу.

\- Твоя логика безупречна, - вздыхая произнёс он, - давай собираться.

Сборы затянулись надолго. Сначала был завтрак, который Шелдон никак не мог пропустить. Из-за отсутствия правильной овсянки им пришлось объехать весь город. Как только Шелдон оказался довольным они снова сели в машину и поехали искать десятое шоссе, которое привело бы их в Калифорнию.

Эми была снова разочарована, когда по пути им встретился музей железных дорог, в котором они застряли до обеда. Шелдон был в восторге и постоянно дёргал Эми за рукав, когда находил интересный экспонат. После чего физик заставил девушку вернуться на обед в тот же самый ресторан, где была правильная овсянка.

Когда же Эми вырулила на шоссе, было уже шесть часов вечера. Шелдон заволновался и предложил ей вернуться в отель, но девушка была настроена решительно и несмотря на нытьё своего парня выехала из города. Она чувствовала себя уставшей, мотаясь по всему Кингману, но не показывала вида.

Через три часа поездки по пустыне, девушка пожалела, что не прислушалась к логичным выводам Шелдона, когда он предложил остаться на ночь. Начинало смеркаться и глаза устали от однообразных пейзажей пустыни, а на горизонте не было ни одного мотеля.

Усугубил ситуацию сильнейший ливень. Большая редкость в этих краях. Эми прижалась к обочине и съехала с дороги, чтобы переждать дождь.

\- Я же тебе говорил, что нам надо было ехать завтра, - разволновался Шелдон, когда Эми заглушила двигатель.

Девушка стиснула губы и прошипела:

\- Если бы мы не пошли в этот чёртов музей, то были бы уже в Калифорнии. А теперь из-за этого ливня мы застряли здесь. А когда он кончится, никто не знает.

\- Так что же, нам придётся здесь ночевать?! – воскликнул физик, прижимая руки к груди в предчувствии паники. – Я не могу спать в машине посреди пустыни. Это опасно! Нас могут похитить гангстеры и потребовать выкуп или мексиканские бандитос продадут нас в рабство, или….

\- Шелдон успокойся. Как только дождь закончится, мы сразу тронемся в путь.

\- А сейчас нельзя? – с надеждой в голосе спросил физик.

\- Я не могу везти машину при нулевой видимости, Шелдон. Я вообще не вижу дороги, да ещё этот туман. И откуда он взялся?

\- Это очень просто, Эми. В такую жару поверхность земли сильно нагрета, но прохладный дождь, вступивший во взаимодействие с горячим песком пустыни вызвал сильнейшее испарение. Отсюда и туман….

\- Шелдон, не надо мне объяснять, что такое туман. Я знаю это! - огрызнулась брюнетка.

\- Ну конечно знаешь. Я только что объяснил тебе это, - ответил он не улавливая неудовольствия своей девушки и вращая головой во все стороны проверяя местность на предмет опасности, - Эми, как я смогу защитить тебя в минуту опасности, когда мне самому страшно.

\- О, Шелдон, - смягчилась девушка, заметив нервное возбуждение своего парня, - не переживай. Я смогу постоять за себя. Да и за тебя тоже. У меня под сидением припрятана бейсбольная бита.

\- Это обнадёживает. Только она не сможет защитить нас от выстрела из пистолета. Мы недавно проезжали свалку автомобилей, а там наверняка скрывается криминалитет. Может ты сможешь отъехать подальше. Скорее всего мы сможем найти там мотель… какой-нибудь.

\- Шелдон, мы проехали свалку час назад. А ближайший мотель примерно в часе езды отсюда. Я очень устала и у меня болят глаза от напряжения. Дворники не справляются с таким потоком воды. Я не могу ехать вслепую! Ну почему ты меня не понимаешь! – Эми всхлипнула и слёзы покатились из её глаз.

\- Боже мой, Эми! Почему ты плачешь? – испуганно спросил Шелдон, снимая с неё очки. На секунду залюбовавшись её красивыми глазами и длинными ресницами, слипнувшимися от влаги. Мокрыми они казались ещё длиннее, а от пролитых слёз глаза приобрели блеск и цвет изумрудов. Это выглядело очень красиво.

Опомнившись от зачарованного видения, физик достал из бардачка салфетки и вытер глаза своей подруги, после чего прижал её голову к своей груди и нежно обнял, сцепив свои пальцы замком на её плече. Точно так же Эми обнимала его, когда работа Купера оказалась на несколько уровней ниже, чем у Барри Крипке. Тогда Шелдон сравнил её объятия с удавом, душащим его. Теперь он делал то же самое для своей девушки.

Он не любил, когда женщины плакали, но слёзы Эми были чем-то иным. Они больно ударили по сердцу. В тот самый момент физик поклялся себе, что сделает всё возможное, чтобы не видеть их больше.

Эми всхлипнула ещё пару раз и успокоилась, обняв физика за талию.

\- Эми, - нарушил молчание Шелдон, - на самом деле я тебя понимаю. Ты очень устала и нуждаешься в отдыхе. Это было глупостью с моей стороны заставлять тебя везти машину в таких плохих погодных условиях. Поэтому я предлагаю тебе немного вздремнуть, а я позвоню Леонарду, чтобы он приехал и забрал нас.

\- Шелдон, спасибо, что заботишься обо мне. Но я против твоего звонка Леонарду. Если я не могу водить машину в такой сильный ливень, то и он не сможет. Однако ты прав в том, что мне нужен сон. Разбуди меня через час.

\- Хорошо, я буду оберегать тебя. Спи моя лисичка, - Шелдон наклонил голову и нежно прижал губы ко лбу девушки. Подумав про себя о том, что ему очень страшно бодрствовать одному посреди пустыни, физик не решился озвучивать свою мысль.

\- Спасибо, ты очень хороший человек, мой милый бабу, - пошутила Эми, перед тем как отключиться, согревшись в тёплых объятиях своего любимого парня.

Прошёл час. Шелдон был очень зол. Его руки и ноги затекли, находясь без движения. Мочевой пузырь готов был взорваться, а ливень так и не прекратился. Кроме того за целый час он не увидел ни одного автомобиля. Наверное остальные водители так же, как и они припарковались возле обочин, решив переночевать у дороги.

Эта мысль немного успокоила его. Физик с большим трудом расцепил свои пальцы, которых он совсем не чувствовал и поиграл ими, чтобы усилить кровоток. После чего снял руки с плеча девушки, которая даже не почувствовала перемены положения. Осторожно приподняв голову Эми, Шелдон нежно пристроил её на подголовник и опустил сидение. Она снова не среагировала.

Вдохнув полной грудью, парень полез в бардачок, где в прошлый раз заметил пустую бутылку из-под сока. Это был прекрасный выход для его проблемы с мочевым пузырём. Ведь выйти из машины и пописать, не вариант в такую погоду.

В любой другой день он смог бы потерпеть, но проклятый дождь, барабанящий по крыше машины, всё усугубил до предела. Не долго думая, Шелдон достал свой пенис и пристроил к горлышку бутылки. Постоянно косясь на спящую девушку, он позволил себе расслабиться, выпустив горячую струю в бутылку.

\- Ооо… дааа… - прошептал он, закатив глаза от ощущения блаженства. – Прекрасно….

Закончив мочеиспускание, Шелдон плотно завернул бутылку пробкой и спрятал своё хозяйство обратно в штаны. Но оставалась одна проблема, куда девать мочу? Выбросить бутылку в окно? Это было бы непростительно для воспитанного человека.

Тем более, если он выбросит бутылку, то куда он будет писать в следующий раз, если дождь не прекратится? Выход тут же сам пришёл в голову. Открыв окно, Шелдон открутил крышку и вылил из него содержимое бутылки. После чего снова закрутил и, обтерев бутылку влажными салфетками, спрятал её обратно в бардачок. Вытирая руки салфетками, он вспомнил, что Эми просила разбудить её через час.

Купер решил не делать этого. Ещё один час сна ей явно не помешает. Шелдон откинул своё сидение и закрыл глаза. Сон добрался и до него.

Сильный раскат грома прокатился по пустыне и разбудил путешественников. Испугавшись грохота, Шелдон и Эми подскочили со своих мест и физик ударился о крышу машины.

\- Ой! – воскликнул он, потирая ушибленное место.

\- Это просто гром, - зевая, ответила брюнетка. – Как твоя голова?

\- Эта машина не подходит моим габаритам. Я слишком высокий. Но отвечая на твой вопрос, моя голова ужасно болит. Даже в глазах потемнело от удара. Я совсем ничего не вижу. О, Божечки, я наверное ослеп…. – запаниковал он.

\- Шелдон за окном глубокая ночь, я тоже ничего не вижу, - ответила Эми и включила свет в машине, - наклонись, я осмотрю твой затылок. Физик покорно согнулся и прижался к груди девушки, - всё в порядке. Даже шишки не будет, - сказала Эми, поглаживая парня по голове.

\- Эми, - тихо произнёс он, - ты испортишь мою причёску.

\- Она уже испорчена, - улыбнувшись ответила она, убирая руки, - ты похож на сексуального карапузика.

\- Почему ты прекратила? Положи свои руки обратно, - скомандовал он, прислушиваясь к биению её сердца, - Эми, твоё сердце бьётся быстрее обычного. Ты напугана?

\- Нет, Шелдон, просто немного взволнована. За последние три дня мы стали намного ближе, чем за три года. Меня это немного пугает.

\- Но почему? Ты снова хочешь бросить меня? – испуганно спросил он, поднимая голову с её груди и заглядывая в глаза.

\- Нет, нет. Я больше не хочу быть без тебя. Это очень трудно и больно. Я имею в виду, что рада этому событию. Мне очень понравилось то, что мы делали в постели.

\- Ты будешь удивлена, но мне тоже это понравилось. Очень сильно понравилось. И я хочу это повторить.

\- Я тоже, - взволнованно ответила Эми, ожидая чуда, - и я не против повторов…. Сейчас… в этой машине.

\- А уж как я люблю повторы, - хихикнул Шелдон, наклоняясь к её губам.

Но Эми лишь слегка чмокнула его в губы и заёрзала на сидении своего авто.

\- С тобой всё в порядке?! – удивлённо спросил он. - Ты ведёшь себя странно.

\- Просто… я очень хочу в туалет, а на улице льёт как из ведра, - смущённо ответила она. – Да и ты наверное тоже хочешь?

\- Вообще-то нет. Я могу потерпеть. А что мы будем делать с тобой?

\- У меня есть зонт. Ты мог бы держать его надо мной, пока я справляю нужду.

\- Ты серьёзно? – усмехнулся физик.

\- Но я не могу сделать этого сама.

\- Хорошо, но если мы промокнем и подхватим простуду, ты будешь виновата.

\- Отлично. Бери зонт. Выходи из машины. Подойди к двери с моей стороны, а когда я её открою ты спрячешь и меня под зонт.

\- Мне понятен твой план. Я даже почувствовал себя супергероем, спасающим свою девушку от урагана… или торнадо….

\- Только торнадо нам и не хватало, - ухмыльнулась девушка. – Давай выходи из машины, а то я описаюсь.

План был хорошим, но кое-чего они не учли. Эми забыла салфетки, а зонт был один. И Шелдон как истинный джентльмен, оставив его даме, побежал к машине, хотя Эми кричала ему вслед, чтобы он этого не делал. Промокнув до нитки в считанные секунды, он всё-таки раздобыл салфетки.

Когда они вернулись к автомобилю, Шелдон дрожал от холода как осиновый лист.

\- Боже мой, ты дрожишь! – воскликнула Эми, - Шелдон, тебе нужно раздеться. Ты заболеешь, если не снимешь мокрую одежду. У меня в багажнике есть одеяло, чтобы тебя согреть. Я быстро… - Эми выскочила из машины и вернулась с одеялом.

Опустив передние сидения до упора, они перебрались на задние. Эми помогла физику снять мокрую одежду.

\- Давай я помогу тебе с одеялом, - сказала Эми, накидывая его на плечи парня.

\- Эми подожди, - произнёс он, отстраняя её руки, - сначала мы должны осмотреть друг друга на наличие клещей. Поэтому ты тоже должна раздеться.

\- Ладно… - охотно ответила девушка, - ты прав. Тем более, что моя одежда тоже влажная.

Вскоре они оба были в нижнем белье и с тайным наслаждением осматривали тела друг друга при свете фонариков мобильных телефонов. Не найдя ничего подозрительного, Эми произнесла:

\- Шелдон, клещи могли заползти в нижнее бельё. Тебе не кажется, что надо проверить и там?

\- Это вполне разумно, - согласился он, быстро стягивая с себя трусы, - проверяй.

Эми была в ступоре. Она пошутила и ожидала совершенно противоположной реакции, но то, что сделал он ошеломило девушку. Шелдон был совершенно спокоен.

\- Шелдон, - сглотнув комок в горле, произнесла Эми, - ты уверен, что я могу дотронуться до твоих… гениталий.

\- Конечно. Я думаю, что это будет не хуже, чем осмотр простаты.

\- Ну тогда ладно. Тебе будет немного прохладно от моих рук, - предупредила она.

\- Переживу. Чего ты ждёшь, Эми. Приступай, - с этими словами Шелдон сел к девушке всем фасадом и раздвинул ноги, согнув их в коленях. Эми чуть не упала в обморок, впервые увидев мужское достоинство своего парня. То, что она видела было очень и очень… достойно.

Девушке потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы прикоснуться к нему не умерев от сердечного приступа. Зато, когда она это сделала, то её было уже не остановить. Осмелев и возбудившись до предела Эми осмотрела его хозяйство со всех сторон, «случайно» поиграв его яичками.

Она не видела блаженного лица Шелдона и то, как он прикрывал глаза от удовольствия. Не видела его глаз, которые пристально следили за каждым её действием. Зато она видела, как наливался кровью его детородный орган, увеличиваясь экспонентно. Это смутило девушку и она отступила, но у Шелдона были другие планы.

Он взял её руку в свою, обхватив ими свой член, крепко сжал его. Эми ахнула, но физик быстро нашёл её губы и пара слилась в страстном поцелуе. В то же время парень начал двигать их общими руками по своему пенису всё быстрее и быстрее. Поцелуи становились всё безумнее и общий стон наслаждения заглушал, барабанящий по крыше ливень.

Вскоре Шелдон отпустил свою руку, предоставив Эми самой всё сделать. К его большому удовольствию она быстро освоилась на этой неизведанной территории. Девушка мастерски скользила по его члену вверх и вниз, вызывая у своего парня бурю эмоций.

Но и он не остался без дела. Эми даже не заметила как, но рука Шелдона уже была в её трусиках, пробираясь в нужное место. Решив помочь ему, Эми приподняла ногу, согнув её в колене для лучшего доступа. Парень сразу же воспользовался этим, лаская её женственность, увеличивая скорость и давление.

\- О, Боже! – закричала девушка, содрогаясь в муках экстаза, когда приливная волна оргазма накрыла её.

Вслед за ней последовал и он, оставив своё семя в ладони девушки.

\- Ух! – воскликнул Шелдон, немного успокоившись, - мне понравилось проверять клещей. Только я оставил большой беспорядок. Прости….

\- Это не страшно, я успела поймать в руку, - тяжело дыша, ответила она, - не извиняйся. И я бы хотела в следующий раз повторить… осмотр.

\- Я не возражаю, - ухмыльнулся Шелдон и привлёк к себе Эми для поцелуя. После чего достал салфетки и вытер себя и девушку.

Эми накрыла их одеялом и пара крепко уснула в объятиях друг друга, не пробуждаясь от сильных раскатов грома до самого утра.

Шелдон проснулся на рассвете и понял, что дождь закончился и Эми рядом не было. По видимому девушка встала раньше и ругаясь как сапожник, пыталась заставить машину выбраться из песка.

Протирая заспанные глаза, физик увидел как его она достала из багажника лопату и начала откапывать задние колёса.

Не теряя времени, Шелдон натянул холодную мокрую одежду и вышел из машины.

\- Эми, - позвал он и направился к нейробиологу.

\- Ты проснулся? – спросила она у дрожащего от холода парня, - поработать не желаешь? Заодно и согреешься.

\- Хорошо, - стуча зубами ответил он и взял у девушки лопату. Но откинув первую порцию мокрого песка, схватился за голову и присел на капот машины, - Эми, по-моему я заболел. У меня сильный озноб, лихорадка, головокружение и боль в глазах. Боюсь, что не смогу тебе помочь. Наверное у меня грипп… и ещё я хочу в туалет по малой и большой нужде.

Эми недоверчиво посмотрела на ноющего парня, но всё же подошла к нему и проверила голову. Девушка с ужасом поняла, что Шелдон не врёт. У него и правда был жар.

\- Тебе не стоило надевать мокрую одежду. Пойдём, я помогу тебе снять её.

\- Спасибо, Эми, - детским голоском произнёс он и разрешил девушке сопроводить его обратно в машину.

Эми снова лишила физика одежды и завернула его в сухое одеяло.

\- Шелдон, ты наверное хочешь пить? У меня в бардачке есть немного сока. Правда всего несколько глотков, но тебе станет немного легче.

\- Эм… Эми, его там нет… - промямлил Купер, - ночью я писал в эту бутылку… и сделал бы это снова прямо сейчас.

\- Оу… ну ладно… - смутилась Эми, - тогда делай. Не буду тебе мешать…. Пожалуй, я пойду откапывать второе колесо.

Когда девушка вернулась, Шелдон спал, а рядом с ним лежала бутылка с мочой. У бедного парня не хватило сил, чтобы избавиться от неё. Эми выбросила бутылку в окно и завела машину. После нескольких безуспешных попыток, она всё-таки вырулила на шоссе и направила автомобиль в Пасадену.

Проехав ровно час, бензин был почти на нуле и аккумулятор почти разрядился, после борьбы с песками Аризоны. Эми свернула к заправке с мотелем. Оглянувшись на спящего парня, девушка решила, что должна высушить его одежду, прежде чем ехать дальше. Да и перекусить не помешало бы. Они не ели со вчерашнего обеда.

Эми сняла номер и разбудила физика. Шелдону было так плохо, что он ничему не сопротивлялся. Не осмотрев кровать на наличие паразитов, он просто рухнул на неё и тут же заснул.

Пока он спал, Эми нашла сушилку и позаботилась об одежде парня. Купила в магазине воду и попросила повара в кафе приготовить куриный бульон. Зарядив аккумулятор и заправив машину топливом, девушка вернулась в номер мотеля.

Шелдон всё ещё спал и Эми решила позвонить Пенни и Леонарду. К сожалению оба телефона были разряжены, а зарядное устройство она не захватила. У Шелдона его вообще не было. Полиция вернула только телефон и ноутбук без всяких шнуров.

Эми легонько растолкала физика и он с большим трудом открыл глаза.

\- Шелдон, я принесла тебе бульон. Тебе нужно поесть, - сказала она, присаживаясь с миской на кровать.

\- Я не хочу бульон… - заныл он, - Эми, я умираю….

\- Ты не умираешь, Шелдон. Как только ты поешь, то сразу станет легче.

\- Нет, я умираю. Я хочу куриный суп с лапшой, а это бульон со звёздочками и это меня убивает.

\- Так, милостивый государь. Ты будешь есть то, что я принесла. Я тебе не Леонард или Пенни, чтобы исполнять все твои прихоти! – рявкнула Эми и затолкала ложку бульона в рот парня.

\- Ладно, ладно, не сердись. Разве больным не положено говорить всё, что они хотят не взирая на мнения окружающих людей?

\- Нет, не положено. Ты должен быть благодарен тем людям, которые заботятся о тебе, – немного успокоившись ответила Эми.

\- Но это ты виновата в том, что я заболел, - сказал Шелдон, принимая следующую ложку бульона.

\- О, нет дорогой. Не приписывай мне это. Во всём виноват только ты. Это ты уехал из Пасадены. Ты не усмотрел за своими вещами и оказался голым на вокзале. Ты побежал за салфетками выбежав из-под зонта, хотя я просила не делать этого. Так что, вини себя в своей болезни.

\- А ты хотя бы споёшь мне песенку про пушистого котёнка, или я недостоин и этого? – виновато спросил он.

\- Шелдон, никто и никогда не запретит мне спеть тебе про котёнка, - улыбаясь ответила девушка, продолжая кормить своего милого парня-малыша, напевая ему колыбельную.

После еды Шелдону стало получше и Эми помогла ему с прохладной ванной, чтобы сбить температуру. Это помогло, но пока сама девушка принимала душ, физик снова уснул и Эми ничего не оставалось, как пристроиться рядом со своим парнем, отложив поездку до утра.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5.**

Эми проснулась через пару часов из-за сильного кашля физика. Ей показалось, что Шелдону достаточно одной горящей спички, чтобы вспыхнуть. У него снова был жар. Девушка принесла миску с водой и губку для протирания. От прохладного прикосновения он проснулся, дрожа всем телом.

\- Эми… мне… холодно, - бормотал физик, пытаясь закутаться в одеяло, - я хочу домой….

\- Мы скоро поедем, не переживай. Как только жар спадёт, мы тронемся в путь. – Её так же утомило долгое путешествие. Почти четыре дня, вместо шестичасовой поездки и это начинало бесить нейробиолога.

Конечно, плюсов было больше. Она помирилась со своим парнем. Они вместе спали, целовались и вручную стимулировали друг друга. Эми мечтала побыстрее добраться до Пасадены, чтобы поделиться своими достижениями с подругами.

Ещё немного и Шелдон Купер будет готов забрать её девственность и отдать ей, Эми Фаулер, свою невинность. Эти мысли возбуждали и заставляли её сердце трепетать. От раздумий девушку отвлёк тихий голос физика:

\- Эми, почему ты голая?

\- Я не голая, Шелдон, на мне одежда, - ответила она, насторожившись. Парень бредил.

\- Но я вижу твоё голое тело…. Ты такая розовая, словно поросёночек…. Твоя одежда невидима? Ты специально её надела, чтобы соблазнить меня… коварная лисица….

\- Это твой разум играет с тобой, - спокойно ответила девушка, - как бы я сейчас хотела прикрепить к твоей голове датчики и посмотреть, что вызывает твой бред.

\- Я и так могу сказать… это твоё голое… тело… и оно прекрасно, - ответил парень, облизывая сухие губы, - Эми, я и Леонард, как Эйнштейн и Эддингтон. Леонард непременно докажет какую-нибудь мою супер теорию, которую я обязательно придумаю. Так же как Эддингтон доказал теорию относительности…. Но женщины всё портят…. Вот и Пенни забрала у меня Леонарда. Она для меня, как Билл Гейтс для Стива Джобса…. Эми… я хочу пить.

\- Не думай об этом, Шелдон. Пенни не помешает Леонарду доказать все твои теории, - поглаживая мокрые от пота волосы физика, прошептала девушка ему на ухо.

Рассуждая над словами Шелдона, Эми принесла бутылку с водой и побежала к хозяевам-индейцам за сменными простынями, получив от них ироничный взгляд и перемигивание, девушке пришлось оправдываться, что это не то, о чём они подумали. Её парень заболел и не может спать на влажных простынях, пропитанных потом. Ещё разок хихикнув, хозяйка сама принесла чистые простыни.

\- Может, вызвать скорую помощь? – спросила она, как только увидела больного парня.

\- У него грипп, - ответила Эми, - если бы мы были дома, я дала бы лекарства. Но здесь ничего нет, а нам надо ехать. Я и так прогуляла сегодня работу и не смогла никого предупредить.

Эми чуть не плакала. Хозяйка пожалела девушку и сказала:

\- У меня есть кое-что. Это поднимет твоего парня на ноги, - сказав это, женщина исчезла и через некоторое время появилась вновь с корзинкой, накрытой тканевой салфеткой.

\- Что вы принесли? – озабоченно спросила нейробиолог.

\- Я и мой муж из племени Мохаве, что означает «жители реки». Испокон веков мы живём у реки Колорадо и она обеспечивает нас всем необходимым, а травы дают нам лекарства, которые и не снились вашим бледнолицым докторам.

С этими словами женщина сдёрнула с Купера одеяло и принялась растирать его мышцы какой-то вонючей мазью, тщательно избегая зон сухожилий.

Шелдон внезапно закашлялся и Эми испугалась. Она бросилась к парню, но индианка остановила её.

\- Кашель утихнет быстро и ему станет легче. Если вы не против, мне нужно ещё немного времени, чтобы окурить помещение. Нужно избавиться от микробов.

Не дожидаясь согласия Эми, индианка начала свой ритуал, приплясывая и выкрикивая какие-то заклинания. Вскоре вся комната была в дыму и Эми почувствовала лёгкую эйфорию.

\- Что входит в состав этого дыма? – стараясь выглядеть серьёзной, спросила девушка.

\- Пейотль, каменное дерево, эвкалипт, мята и многие другие, которые я не буду называть.

\- Я кажется, поняла, что вызывает эйфорию. Пейот, - хихикнула девушка и отрубилась рядом со своим спящим парнем.

\- Эми, Эми, Эми, - услышала брюнетка голос Шелдона и ощутила похлопывание по своему плечу. – Нам надо ехать. Я больше не хочу спать в чужих кроватях.

\- Да, конечно, - ответила девушка, протирая сонные глаза, - как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Великолепно. Я как бы заново родился. К тому же мне снились смешные сны. Представляешь, ты плясала какой-то ритуальный танец возле костра с твоим капуцином Рикки. Ты была похожа на гавайскую танцовщицу, только вместо одежды на тебе были набедренная повязка и ожерелье из розовых цветов. Ты была очень и очень… красочная.

\- Приятно слышать, - усмехнулась Эми на попытку её парня сделать ей комплимент, - пожалуй, я приму душ и мы поедем.

\- Хорошо, а я пока принесу нам еды. Я почему-то очень голоден. Прямо как после секса, - выпалил Шелдон.

\- А ты откуда знаешь, что после секса хочется есть? – подозрительно спросила Эми. – Ты уже испытывал… это?

\- Нет. Парни рассказывали, - не подозревая о подвохе, спокойно ответил физик, разглядывая свои руки. – Эми тебе не кажется, что после путешествия на поезде моя кожа стала нежнее и белее. Я просто ходячая раковина.

Эми закатила глаза и ничего не ответив, скрылась в ванной комнате.

\- Это потому, что моей кожи не касались прямые солнечные лучи на протяжении полутора месяцев! - крикнул Шелдон ей вслед.

Девушка не ответила и физик услышал за дверью журчание воды. Пожав плечами, он достал свою сумку:

\- Не ответила. – Пробормотал Купер, складывая вещи в сумку. - И почему она вечно закатывает глаза?

Оставшиеся пару часов поездки учёные провели весело играя в «Контрфакты». Игру, выдуманную ими ещё вначале их знакомства. Но веселье поутихло, когда Эми вырулила на Северный Лос-Роблес авеню. К дому под номером 2311 они подъехали в полной тишине, когда на вечерних улицах Пасадены зажглись фонари. Эми припарковалась возле подъезда Шелдона и выключила двигатель.

\- Ну вот, ты и дома, - улыбнувшись сказала девушка, нарушив тишину.

\- Да, я дома, - вздохнув, ответил физик не испытывая воодушевления. Он знал, что их приключение закончено и скоро всё вернётся в прежнее русло. Но Шелдон не очень торопился расставаться со своей девушкой. Накрыв свой лоб ладонью, он по-детски заныл, - Эми, мне снова плохо. Наверное, я всё ещё не здоров.

Это было то, что нужно. Эми решила подыграть и включила заботливую сиделку. Она в тайне мечтала об ещё одной ночи, проведённой со своим парнем.

\- Ты прав, Шелдон. Ещё сегодня утром у тебя был жар, а поездка могла усугубить твоё состояние. Пойдём, я провожу тебя и приготовлю чай с ромашкой.

\- Я бы хотел суп, - равнодушно произнёс он, хотя в душе ликовал. Прежде чем выбраться из машины, Шелдон опёрся о руку нейробиолога и поплёлся за ней в вестибюль, тайно злорадствуя, что его девушка так легко попала в ловушку. И кто бы сомневался, ведь он был гением.

Поднимаясь по лестнице вслед за Эми, не сводя глаз с её выпуклого виляющего зада, Шелдон мечтал о том, как все его друзья бросятся к нему навстречу с воплями и рыданиями и будут умолять его не покидать их вновь, но….

В квартире 4А никого не было, так же как и в квартире напротив. Самое страшное было то, что у Шелдона не было ключа.

\- Нееет! – закричал он в полном отчаянии. – Как они посмели уйти, когда знали, что я должен был приехать! Во всём виновата Пенни! Это она, змеюка подколодная, устроила это безобразие!

\- Шелдон! – рявкнула на него Эми, - прекрати истерику. Я уверена, что их отсутствию есть разумное объяснение. А пока мы могли бы поехать ко мне и подождать их возвращения.

\- Ты сама-то себя слышишь, женщина! – огрызнулся он, скрестив руки на груди, но снова окинув запертую дверь страдальческим взглядом, перевел его на Эми и смягчив тон, добавил, - Эми, я просто хочу домой.

\- Я понимаю тебя, Шелдон. Я уверена, что они скоро приедут. Хочешь подождать Леонарда здесь или в машине? Я останусь с тобой до конца. Даже если нам придётся заночевать возле двери. Позвонить им мы всё равно не сможем. Наши телефоны разрядились.

\- Спасибо тебе, Эми. Ты всегда со мной в трудную минуту. Я такой болван, что не замечал этого раньше.

\- Да, ты многого не замечал, - ухмыльнулась Эми, нежно поглаживая своего парня по плечу. – Или вот ещё идея. Мы можем спуститься вниз и взять запасной ключ у арендодателя, тогда нам не придётся ночевать у двери.

\- Эми! Твой мозг гениален! – воскликнул физик и устремился вниз по лестнице. Однако через пятнадцать минут он вернулся, в ещё более подавленном настроении.

\- Шелдон, что случилось? Он не нашёл ключ? – разволновалась Эми, глядя на опущенные плечи своего парня.

\- Напротив, - вздохнув ответил физик, - он нашёл ключ, при этом сообщив мне, что вчера Леонард съехал от меня в квартиру Пенни.

\- О, Шелдон, мне так жаль, - посочувствовала Эми, прильнув к груди физика и легко обняв его за талию.

\- Я сам в этом виноват, Эми, - смахнув предательскую слезу, ответил он. – Это я выгнал его сказав, что не уеду из этой квартиры. Я не могу жить один.

\- А ты попробуй. Может тебе понравится, - произнесла Эми, забирая у Шелдона ключ и вставляя его в замочную скважину.

\- Тебе легко говорить. Ты-то всегда одна и привыкла к этому. А я никогда не был в одиночестве.

\- Да, я такая, - ухмыльнулась обиженная девушка. – Никому не нужная и вечно одинокая заучка, Эми Фарра Фаулер. Спокойной ночи, Шелдон.

Эми сунула ключ в руку Купера и направилась к лестнице, но крепкая хватка Шелдона остановила её:

\- Куда ты идёшь? – спросил он, подходя ближе.

\- Домой, - огрызнулась она.

\- Но, почему? Я сказал что-то не то? – испуганно спросил физик.

\- Нет, ты как всегда прав. Я никому ненужная одиночка.

\- Но я этого не говорил, - возмутился он, - я даже не думал об этом, когда слова сорвались с моих губ. Прости, если я не так выразился. Я имел в виду, что вокруг меня с детства всегда были люди. У меня большая семья, а ты единственный ребёнок. Я поменял нескольких соседей, пока не встретил Леонарда, а ты всегда жила одна в квартире. Я не хотел тебя обидеть, Эми.

Девушка взглянула в его синие, полные раскаяния прекрасные глаза и тут же облегчённо улыбнулась.

\- Пойдём пить чай, Шелдон. Заодно проверим не забрал ли Леонард диван с твоим любимым местом.

\- О, нет! Только не это! – испуганно воскликнул Шелдон, врываясь в квартиру, словно ураган.

К счастью для всех, диван по-прежнему находился на своём месте, на которое Шелдон тут же опустил свою задницу.

\- Ооо… дааа, - с благоговейным восторгом произнёс физик, расслабленно прикрыв глаза, - моё место…. Папочка дома….

Восторг был недолгим. Как только Купер открыл глаза, он заметил большие перемены в обстановке квартиры. Осмотревшись по сторонам и не обнаружив вещей Леонарда, Шелдон сглотнул обидный комок в горле, прикрыл глаза ладонями и тихо заплакал.

У Эми сжалось сердце. Она ещё никогда не видела своего самоуверенного эгоистичного парня таким ранимым. Слёзы навернулись на её глазах, наблюдая за ним. Эми присела рядышком и крепко обняла несчастного физика. Она ничего не говорила, почувствовав, что любые слова сейчас не к месту.

\- Эми, - всхлипывая спросил он, - почему меня все бросают? Сначала мой поп-поп умер, когда мне было пять. Потом папа, когда я только что вступил в пубертатный период и мне как никогда нужны были его советы. Потом ты бросила меня, а теперь и Леонард. Почему?

\- Шелдон, Леонард не бросил тебя. Он будет жить напротив. Он так же будет возить тебя на работу. Вы так же будете играть в видеоигры и ходить в магазин комиксов. Ничего не изменится… ну почти ничего. Посмотри на это с другой стороны. Помнишь, ты мне говорил, как тебя бесит, что у него четыре ключа….

\- Четыре ключа! – воскликнул Шелдон, - Он что тюремщиком себя возомнил?

\- Вот именно. Он постоянно тебя раздражал во всяких мелочах. Теперь этого не будет, но вы всё так же останетесь лучшими друзьями. А гигиена в ванной комнате? А лишнее место в холодильнике? К тому же у тебя будет лишняя комната, из которой ты можешь сделать кабинет или разместить там свои коллекции. Представь, ни у кого из парней нет такой комнаты, а у тебя она будет. Видишь сколько плюсов.

\- А кто мне будет готовить завтраки? – внезапно спросил он, ошарашив Эми. На этот вопрос у неё не было ответа.

\- Нуу…. – Эми решила пойти ва-банк, - если бы я жила с тобой, то я могла бы это делать. Но так как ты этого не хочешь и теперь будешь жить один… тебе самому придётся. Извини, но я не могу вставать каждый день в пять утра и приезжать готовить для тебя.

\- Эми…. – начал Шелдон, но девушка перебила его.

\- Ты ничего не подумай обо мне плохого. Я не напрашиваюсь к тебе в сожители. Мне хватило одного раза, после которого ты прыгнул в поезд и умчался от своих проблем и… от меня….

\- Ещё раз повторяю, - закатив глаза ответил Купер, - я уехал не из-за тебя.

\- Знаю, знаю. Но я послужила катализатором этого, добавив ещё одну каплю к твоему безумию насчёт перемен. Я всё понимаю, Шелдон. Я по-прежнему хочу жить с тобой, но только после того, когда ты будешь готов к этим переменам. Я подожду.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул он и пошёл ставить чайник, - ты какой чай будешь?

\- Думаю, что нам не помешает ромашка. А потом я поеду домой.

\- Что?! Домой? – воскликнул он. – Но я думал, что ты захочешь остаться со мной ещё на одну ночь?

\- А ты этого хочешь? – настороженно спросила Эми.

\- Ну… я…. Дорога сейчас опасная. Ты долго была в пути и очень устала….

\- Шелдон, ты хочешь, чтобы я осталась? Да или нет?

\- Ну хорошо…. Да, я этого очень хочу, - признался он, покраснев.

\- Что ж решено. Мы проведём ещё одну ночь вместе, но я уеду рано. Не хочу прогуливать ещё один день на работе.

\- Отлично, я принесу тебе мою футболку, вместо ночной рубашки, - Шелдон почти бегом поспешил в свою комнату и вернулся с зелёной футболкой с логотипом Зелёного Фонаря. – Вот. Можешь переодеться в ванной, а я сделаю это в своей комнате…. Или ты хочешь поменяться?

\- Нет. Ванная в порядке. Заодно и душ приму.

Как только Эми скрылась за дверью, Шелдон рванул к себе в спальню и быстро поменял постельное бельё. Осмотревшись по сторонам, он понял, что в комнате достаточно чисто, что было странно, ведь он отсутствовал полтора месяца. Наверное Леонард следил за ней в его отсутствие. Шелдон почувствовал прилив нежности к своему другу, но вспомнив, что тот бросил его на произвол судьбы и… чувство исчезло.

Купер поставил свой телефон на зарядку и придирчиво оглядел кровать. Поправив подушки уже в третий раз и разгладив складки на одеяле, он вышел из комнаты и сразу же уронил челюсть на пол.

Этого он никак не ожидал, подготавливая свою кровать для себя и Эми. Его девушка сладко спала на диване. Её голова покоилась на любимой полосатой подушке Шелдона, а поверх тела был накинут плед, из-под которого высовывались голые колени.

На кофейном столике стояли две чашки с нетронутым ромашковым чаем. Расстроенный физик выключил свет и поплёлся принимать душ.

Стоя под тёплыми струями воды, Шелдон соображал, почему после нескольких ночей в одной постели, Эми решила спать на диване? Не найдя ответа, он пришёл к выводу, что никогда не поймёт этих женщин.

После бессонной ночи в раздумьях о своей девушке, о Леонарде, о работе и многом другом, Шелдон проснулся очень поздно. Посмотрев на часы и обнаружив, что время приближалось к десяти часам, он тихонько завыл. Шелдон проспал Эми. Она наверняка уже ушла и теперь он не знал, когда они снова увидятся?

Но надежда умирает последней. Шелдон вышел из спальни и обомлел. Эми по-прежнему спала на диване, но выглядела как-то не так. Она тяжело дышала и на лбу блестели капли пота. Девушка была больна.

Шелдон тихонько коснулся её плеча и она открыла глаза. Сначала Эми не поняла, где находилась, но увидев перед собой озабоченное лицо физика улыбнулась.

\- Шелдон… какой приятный сон я видела, - нараспев сказала она.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил он.

\- Не очень хорошо, но мне нужно ехать домой, а потом на работу, если меня ещё не уволили.

\- Но ты больна. Это я виноват. Я заразил тебя, бедняжка. Давай вставай, я отведу тебя в спальню.

\- Я не могу. Девочкам нельзя в твою комнату, я останусь здесь и мне нужно позвонить боссу…. – пролепетала она засыпая.

\- Я сам позвоню, а ты будешь спать не здесь, - сказал Купер, поднимая девушку с дивана.

На удивление, Эми оказалась совсем не тяжёлой, как он представлял. Шелдон уложил её в свою кровать и померил температуру.

\- Тридцать восемь и пять, - сказал он вытаскивая градусник из её уха.

Позвонив в университет, Шелдон сварил бульон. Он был рад, что Леонард позаботился о продуктах и заполнил холодильник. Но где был сам Леонард? Этот вопрос по-прежнему оставался открытым.

\- Тук. Тук. Тук. Леонард и Пенни.

\- Тук. Тук. Тук. Леонард и Пенни.

\- Тук. Тук. Тук. Леонард и Пенни, - барабанил Шелдон в дверь квартиры 4Б. Тишина.

\- Всё страньше и страньше, - произнёс физик, возвращаясь в свою квартиру.

Не долго раздумывая, физик набрал номер телефона своего друга.

\- Хей, приятель, - раздался голос Леонарда с другой стороны, - ты уже дома?

\- И тебе привет, - съязвил Шелдон, - где, чёрт возьми, вы находитесь? Я приехал вчера вечером, ожидая вечеринки сюрприза в мою честь, но мало того, что меня никто не встретил, я ещё оказался на лестнице… без ключа. Мне ещё повезло, что у хозяина здания был запасной ключ и он не позволил мне присоединиться к бездомным, слоняющимся по ночным улицам Пасадены.

\- Ну, Эми не позволила бы тебе стать бездомным. Она бы точно приютила тебя у себя. А что касается меня, то я с Пенни и остальной компанией в Лас-Вегасе. Мы отрываемся по полной. Пенни выиграла кучу бабла, прикинь.

\- Ушам своим не верю! – воскликнул Шелдон, - мало того, что ты убежал от меня в квартиру Пенни, вы ещё решили и отпраздновать это в Вегасе? Так-то ты поступаешь со своим лучшим другом? Я очень сильно разочарован в тебе, Леонард.

\- Да ладно, не обижайся, дружище. Мы сожалеем, что тебя и Эми нет с нами….

\- Я выиграла! – внезапно раздался голос Пенни в телефонной трубке, - выкуси, Шелдон! Мы богачи!

Шелдон опешил. Слова Пенни обидели его.

\- Леонард, - произнёс Купер в трубку, - передай Пенни, что это был её третий страйк. Ещё немного и она окажется в списке моих врагов.

\- Эй, бадди, не воспринимай её слова всерьёз. Пенни пьяна как скунс. Она точно не хотела обидеть тебя.

\- Но она это сделала. Мало того, что она украла моего лучшего друга и заставила его съехать от меня, она ещё и издевается.

\- Хорошо, Шелдон. Я скажу ей больше так не делать. Кстати, как у тебя дела с Эми? Надеюсь вы помирились? И почему вы не звонили? Мы волновались за вас.

\- Так сильно волновались, что уехали тусоваться в Вегас, вместо того, чтобы вызвать полицию и отправиться разыскивать нас? – съязвил Шелдон. – Но отвечая на твои вопросы, да. Мы с Эми помирились. Не звонили потому, что телефоны сдохли, а зарядных устройств ни у кого из нас не было. А сейчас Эми спит в моей комнате….

\- Я рад за тебя приятель. Вы наконец-то расстались со своей девственностью? – усмехнулся в трубку Леонард.

\- Эми спит в моей постели потому, что больна. Я не мог позволить ей оставаться на диване или ехать домой, - ответил Шелдон, закатив глаза от тупости своего друга. – Прости, Леонард, я вынужден прервать разговор, так как должен позаботиться об Эми. Только один вопрос, когда вы приедете домой?

\- В воскресенье к вечеру. У нас всех неделя отпуска. Так что, не скучайте там без нас.

\- И в мыслях не было скучать по вам, - фыркнул Шелдон и отключил телефон, не попрощавшись с другом. – Скучать? Да ни в одной вселенной Шелдон Купер не скучает по предателям. В конце концов месть, это блюдо, которое подают холодным.

Неприятный осадок остался в душе Купера после разговора с Леонардом. Его лучший друг, как он считал, избавился от него, как от сломанной игрушки и даже не осознавал этого. Ничего, он ещё вернётся. Он после придумает план мести. А пока он должен заботиться о своей девушке.

Вздохнув, Шелдон достал из ящика стола мазь «ВапоРаб», гель для дезинфекции «Пюрелл», приготовил чашку ромашкового чая с лимоном и мёдом и отправился с этим в свою комнату.

Эми всё ещё спала. Её дыхание было тяжёлым, а сон беспокойным. Шелдон потрогал её лоб и покачал головой. Ему надо было срочно принимать меры по спасению своей девушки.

Задрав футболку, которую он любезно предоставил Эми, до подбородка, он начал растирать мазь по её грудной клетке, стараясь делать это очень нежно.

\- Шелдон… что ты делаешь? – внезапно спросила она в тот неподходящий момент, когда большой палец его руки коснулся её соска.

\- Растираю твою грудь… мазью, - покраснев, ответил он. – Всю… полностью….

\- Спасибо, что заботишься обо мне, - улыбнувшись, ответила она, закрывая глаза, чтобы не смущать его ещё больше, тайно наслаждаясь его прикосновениями. Но после того как Шелдон понял, что Эми проснулась, он больше не трогал её грудь.

Опустив зелёную футболку до колен, физик закутал Эми одеялом по самое горло и произнёс:

Я принёс тебе горячий напиток. Можешь выпить его, пока я готовлю тебе суп…. И кстати, я позвонил твоему начальнику и сказал, что ты заболела ещё вчера. Хорошо, что в этот момент он не видел моего лица. Мои нервные тики сразу же выдали бы меня.

\- Спасибо, Шелдон, но мне нужно ехать домой. Я не могу злоупотреблять твоим гостеприимством.

\- Эми, - снисходительно ответил он, присев на край кровати, - ты не можешь ехать в таком состоянии. Ты больна. Я не могу тебя отвезти, так как не вожу машину. А остальные члены нашей компании, подло бросили нас и укатили в Вегас, праздновать избавление от моего присутствия в их жизни. Они приедут в конце недели… сволочи.

\- Мне жаль, Шелдон, что ты так думаешь, - ответила Эми, погладив его по плечу, - если бы они праздновали избавление от тебя, то сделали бы это, когда ты уехал в своё путешествие на поезде. Не принимай их отъезд на свой счёт. В жизни много поводов для празднования….

\- И один из них, переезд к Пенни, - съязвил физик.

\- Шелдон, Леонард и Пенни помолвлены. Они скоро станут мужем и женой, - закатив глаза, ответила Эми. – Поставь себя на их место. Если бы мы были женаты, хотел бы ты жить вместе с Леонардом?

\- Конечно хотел бы! – воскликнул Шелдон в негодовании. – Леонард очень полезен в быту. Он отличный сосед по комнате. Кто теперь будет выполнять все мои прихоти? Ты что-ли?

\- Шелдон, будь осторожен, - предупредила Эми, начиная сердиться, - не забывай, что ты на испытательном сроке. А повышая на меня голос, ты снова обижаешь меня. Ты ходишь по тонкому льду. Я больше не та наивная девушка, которая выполняла все твои пожелания, игнорируя свои. Её больше нет.

Эми откинула одеяло и выбралась из кровати. Окинув взглядом комнату и увидев свои вещи, она поплелась к ним, опираясь на тумбочку. Но почувствовав сильное головокружение, снова опустилась на кровать.

\- Эми, что ты делаешь? Тебе нужно лежать! – воскликнул Шелдон, подбегая к ней.

\- Я поеду домой. Не хочу видеть тебя такой занозой в заднице, - фыркнула она, - подай мою одежду, пожалуйста. У меня кружится голова.

\- Ты не можешь ехать в таком состоянии, - ответил он, - ты можешь попасть в аварию.

\- Я вызову такси, - решительно сказала она.

\- Эми, те будь глупой. Ляг в постель….

\- Лучше быть глупой, чем таким эгоцентричным ослом, как ты. Ты, всегда только ты! Мне это до чёртиков надоело! Подумай хоть на миг о чувствах других людей. Что ты думаешь о них, Шелдон? Я могу ответить за тебя. Говард, кто он для тебя? Тупой инженер, недоучка? Бернадетт. Мелкая визгливо-раздражающая тебя особа? Леонард. Твой личный раб? Пенни. Коварная гадюка, как ты говорил? Ах, да! «С причудливыми гениталиями», воровка молока и твоего соседа? Раджеш. Он вообще не достоин твоего внимания. Кто там ещё? Эми Фарра Фаулер. Кто я для тебя?

\- Женщина, которую я люблю больше жизни, больше моего места, больше Нобелевской премии. Я люблю тебя даже больше, чем мою мимо! – выпалил он и смутившись, опустил глаза.

\- Что?! – взвизгнула Эми, но опомнившись уже мягче добавила, - ты… ты… сказал это? Ты сказал, что любишь меня?

\- Да, это именно то, что я сказал, - ответил физик, ковыряя кончиком ботинка ковёр, но внезапно набравшись храбрости и взглянув прямо в глаза Эми, он произнёс, - нет смысла отрицать то, что у меня есть к тебе чувства, которые невозможно объяснить как-то по-другому. Хотя, какое-то время я считал, что в моей голове завёлся паразит. Но это ещё менее вероятно. И единственное объяснение… это любовь. Эми, Эми! Что с тобой?!

Шелдон крикнул последние слова в тот момент, когда девушка медленно сползала с края кровати на пол, теряя сознание.

\- О, Господи! Эми! – воскликнул он, подхватывая девушку в последний момент перед падением на пол.

Шелдон, со знанием дела уложил её в постель, подложив под ноги подушку и поспешил на кухню за влажным полотенцем, которое тут же пристроил ей на лоб. Даже сквозь его собственную футболку, заменявшую ночную рубашку, Шелдон чувствовал жар тела своей возлюбленной. С этим нужно было что-то делать и он знал что.

Маленьким мальчиком Купер часто болел и мама опускала его в холодную воду, чтобы сбить жар. То же самое проделала с ним и Эми в мотеле. Теперь настала его очередь позаботиться о своей девушке.

Набрав воды в ванну, Шелдон начал раздевать девушку. Сначала всё шло хорошо. С майкой всё прошло гладко, как и с бюстгальтером. Правда на долю секунды физик поймал себя на мысли, что он нагло пялится на её грудь. Труднее всего было с трусиками. Хотя рука парня однажды побывала в них, но он не видел всех прелестей своей подруги и это вызывало некоторое волнение. Так и не решившись снять трусы, Шелдон взял Эми на руки и понёс её в ванную.

Опустив девушку в воду, он заметил как её кожа покрылась мурашками и Эми открыла глаза:

\- Шелдон, что ты со мной делаешь? – спросила она, начиная испытывать холод.

\- У тебя сильный жар. Надо остудить твоё тело, - деловито ответил он, стараясь не опускать глаза на её грудь, выступающую из воды.

\- Спа… спасибо, - стуча зубами от холода, произнесла она, - наверное хватит, если не хочешь, чтобы я превратилась в сосульку.

\- Да, конечно, - ответил физик.

Шелдон помог Эми вылезти из воды и закутал её полотенцем с ног до головы, пропитывая им мокрое тело девушки.

\- Шелдон, мне нужно снять мои… моё нижнее бельё. Оно мокрое. У тебя есть что-то… что я могла бы надеть вместо… них?

\- Пойдём в комнату. Я дам тебе мои боксеры, - сказал физик, стаскивая с Эми влажные трусики, стараясь не задирать полотенце выше, чем позволяют приличия.

В комнате Шелдон помог Эми с одеждой, заметив как мило она смотрелась в его синей майке с логотипом Бэтмена и боксерах с изображением Человека-паука на самом причинном месте. Эти трусы физику подарила Мисси, его сестра-близнец, ради прикола. Шелдон давно хотел выбросить их так как они с трудом вмещали в себя его хозяйство, так как были ужасно малы. Но что-то всегда останавливало его от этого шага. Теперь он знал, что «труселя для веселья», как назвала их Мисси, просто ждали свою новую хозяйку.

Эми была чертовски сексуально-привлекательной в его нижнем белье. Даже не смотря на то, что была больна. Шелдон ещё раз осмотрел девушку с ног до головы, запечатлев этот милый образ в своей эйдетической памяти и накрыл её одеялом.

\- Отдохни немного, а я принесу тебе куриный бульон, - улыбаясь произнёс он, - и ещё одно… Эми прости меня за то, что я говорил раньше, - девушка вопросительно посмотрела на него, - я имею в виду не мои слова о том, что я люблю тебя, нет. Другие слова, которые я говорил до этого. Про наших друзей и прочее…. Эми мне трудно перестроиться так быстро, но я буду стараться изо всех сил. Ты только помоги мне в этом и… не бросай меня, пожалуйста….

\- Хорошо, Шелдон, я помогу тебе не быть таким засранцем по отношению к другим людям. Но при одном условии. Ты будешь во всём слушаться меня. И если я скажу, что ты обижаешь кого-то, то ты сразу же всё исправишь и не будешь говорить обидных вещей.

\- Я готов пойти на это, - радостно сообщил он и добавил, взяв Эми за руку, - и ещё я хочу признаться, что я люблю своих друзей, не смотря на то, что говорю о них… даже Воловица.

\- Хорошо, Шелдон, я верю тебе. И ты прости меня за то, что назвала тебя эгоцентричным ослом, - виновато улыбнулась Эми и похлопала парня по плечу, - так где мой суп?

\- Скоро будет! – радостно воскликнул Шелдон, выскакивая за дверь. И как не радоваться. Не смотря на болезнь, его девушка сегодня снова будет спать с ним в одной кровати. И он сделает всё возможное, чтобы ей было хорошо.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6.**

Всю неделю Шелдон был заботливой нянькой для своей девушки. Он так старался, что не оставлял её одну ни на минуту. В какой-то момент Эми вдруг поняла, что Шелдона очень много и это начинало раздражать. К тому же она скучала по своей квартире и по сплетням со своими подругами.

Эми звонила им, но Шелдон всегда был рядом, а в его присутствии она не могла делиться с девочками своими секретами. Когда ей наконец, стало лучше, Эми засобиралась домой, не смотря на протесты физика.

\- Эми, ты не можешь ехать, - старался вразумить брюнетку Шелдон, - ты ещё не здорова.

\- Я здорова уже два дня, Шелдон. Мне нужно ехать. Я не была дома почти две недели. Работа страдает из-за моего отсутствия. Да и ты устал от меня.

\- Хорошо, но я еду с тобой. Только сумку соберу на ночь, - не дожидаясь ответа Шелдон побежал в спальню. Эми безнадёжно опустилась на диван, сложив руки на коленях.

Она не знала как сказать парню, что хочет побыть в одиночестве, не обидев его. Не то, чтоб она не хотела быть с ним. Напротив, Эми любила Шелдона всем сердцем, но она не узнавала его в последнее время. Парень старался во всём ей угодить и вёл себя как лакей при королеве и ей это не нравилось.

Он перестал быть тем Шелдоном в которого она влюбилась до умопомрачения и это было плохо. Эми сидела на диване и думала о том, что зря она начала всю эту канитель с изменением его личности. Она любила прежнего Шелдона со всеми его причудами и чудачествами, а не того лизоблюда в которого он превращался, но как теперь это исправить?

Девушка так задумалась, что не заметила своего парня, который назвал её по имени раз пять.

\- Что, Шелдон? – спросила она, вернувшись к реальности.

\- Я спросил, что с тобой? Но ты не отвечала. Я же говорил, что ты ещё не здорова.

\- Со мной всё в порядке. Просто я задумалась….

\- Надеюсь ты думала не о том, чтобы снова расстаться со мной? – испуганно спросил он.

\- Нет, конечно нет! Откуда у тебя такие мысли? – ответила Эми. – Я думала о том, что тебе нужно научиться жить одному, а с моим присутствием в твоей квартире…. Это только всё усложняет.

\- Может ты и права, но я ещё не готов жить один. Я понял это сегодня ночью.

\- Ты этого не знаешь, Шелдон. И не узнаешь, если не попробуешь.

\- Но сегодня суббота. Тебе не нужно завтра на работу. Мы могли бы провести ещё одну ночь вместе. Эми, прошу тебя.

\- Как удобно, - усмехнулась Эми, - завтра приедет Леонард и снова начнёт потакать твоим прихотям.

\- Ну… и это тоже. Но это не то, о чём я думал предлагая тебе ещё одну ночь. Я скучал по твоим поцелуям пока я, а потом и ты болели. На самом деле, я хотел бы повторить то, что мы делали в машине…. Той ночью… в пустыне… во время дождя…. – тихо произнёс Шелдон покраснев.

\- Я тоже скучала, - призналась Эми, - но Шелдон, пойми и ты меня. Мне надоело ходить две недели в одной и той же одежде.

\- Вообще-то ты не ходила две недели в своей одежде. Насколько я помню, ты всё время была в моих майках. Но я понимаю тебя и предлагаю решение. Мы поедем к тебе. Проверим твою квартиру. Ты заберёшь сменную одежду и мы приедем сюда. Только не отказывай…. Я приготовлю твой любимый банановый хлеб и стейк. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста….

\- Вот хитрец, - ухмыльнулась Эми, прищурив глаза, - ты меня подловил. Я не могу устоять перед банановым хлебом и стейком. Но у меня есть одно условие. Ты не будешь меня опекать, как сиротку Энни из одноимённого мюзикла.

\- Согласен! – взвизгнул Шелдон и, схватив девушку на руки, закружил её в крепких объятиях. Но быстро опомнившись, поставил её на пол и затараторил, - а чем мы сегодня займёмся? Может, посмотрим фильм на твой выбор или сыграем в контрфакты, или в трёхмерные шахматы, или в видеоигры, на твой вкус, или сходим куда-нибудь? В зоопарк или в научный центр, или в обсерваторию, или в ресторан? О, мы могли бы поехать по магазинам в галерею Глендейла? О-о-о… мы ещё могли бы снять новый эпизод с флагами. Наше шоу не выходило уже два месяца….

\- Стоп, стоп, Шелдон! – прикрикнула Эми, чтобы наконец-то заткнуть своего воодушевлённого парня, - у меня другое предложение. Ты поможешь мне с уборкой в моей квартире. После чего приедем сюда и я помогу тебе со стиркой. Согласен?

\- Всё, что угодно для моей любимой Эми, - ответил он, заглядывая в лицо девушки своими щенячьими глазками. Заметив его преданное выражение лица, Эми хлопнула в ладоши, чтобы привлечь внимание физика и серьёзным тоном произнесла:

\- Всё Шелдон, нам нужно поговорить.

\- Упс. Это не очень хорошо. Твоё серьёзное выражение лица настораживает, - неуверенно сказал физик, присаживаясь на своё место рядом с Эми.

\- Я не понимаю, что с тобой происходит, Шелдон. Ты во всём стараешься мне угодить. Ты выполняешь все мои пожелания беспрекословно. Ты не похож на себя. Что с тобой не так?

\- Но ты же сама сказала, что мне нужно измениться. Я не понимаю, что я теперь делаю не так?

\- Шелдон, я не хочу, чтобы ты становился моим рабом. Не это мне нужно. Ты ничего не должен в себе менять полностью. Это не ты. Мне нужно от тебя не это. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты слушал меня. Поддерживал или критиковал мою работу. Я хочу немного понимания и внимания ко мне. Я хочу, чтобы ты интересовался моей жизнью. Не потому, что я сказала тебе делать это. Я хочу, чтобы ты сам этого хотел. Это называется уважением, Шелдон. Ты понял меня? Я надеюсь.

\- Слава Богу, что мне теперь не нужно лебезить перед тобой, - облегчённо выдохнул физик, - честно говоря, мне и самому это порядком надоело. Но я понял твою мысль. И хочу сказать тебе, что раньше я просто делал вид, что мне не интересна твоя работа. Биология… бррр….

\- Шелдон! – рявкнула Эми, но он положил ей руку на плечо и продолжил, - Эми, не обижайся. Просто я не считал наукой ничего, кроме физики. Но это было до встречи с тобой. Я тебе никогда не говорил этого раньше, но я всегда следил за твоей работой. Я читал все твои статьи в журналах, даже те, которые были напечатаны до нашего знакомства….

\- О, Шелдон, - растаяла девушка, - это так романтично.

Эми потянулась к Шелдону и поцеловала его в мягкие губы. Парень тут же ответил на поцелуй и углубил его, обхватив спину девушки обеими руками. Притянув её ближе к себе, Шелдон скользил руками по шёлковой блузке, ощущая податливость своей подруги его прикосновениям.

Но как только поцелуи стали страстными и сердце застучало в нечётком ритме возбуждения, Эми мягко отстранилась от своего парня.

\- Ш-Шелдон… - прошептала она, пытаясь отодвинуть руками лицо физика, покусывающего её шею, - Шелдон, всё… хватит…. Нам нужно остановиться. Иначе мы так и не доберёмся до моей квартиры.

\- Твоя правда, - недовольно промычал он, укусив её шею больнее, чем обычно.

\- Ай! – воскликнула девушка и легонько шлёпнула его по губам, - больно же!

\- Прости, - смущённо ответил физик, - мне не следовало терять контроль. Но это всё твоя вина. Ты же знаешь, что я люблю сладкое, а ты пахнешь печеньем с шоколадной крошкой. Я просто не смог устоять перед соблазном.

\- Хорошо, ты прощён… и если всё ещё хочешь ехать со мной, то нам пора.

Квартира Эми выглядела заброшенной и неуютной без своей хозяйки. Девушка ещё никогда не оставляла её так надолго. Пыль была везде, а в холодильнике обнаружилось много испорченных продуктов.

\- Беее, - Шелдон заткнул нос и, быстро захлопнув дверцу холодильника, отбежал в сторону. – Эми, давай меняться. Я вытру пыль, а ты займёшься ликвидацией испорченных продуктов. Я боюсь, что меня вырвет от этого гнилостного запаха.

\- Хорошо, Шелдон, вытирай пыль, - девушка сунула физику тряпку и пошла к холодильнику.

Но не успела она открыть его как услышала громкое чихание, за которым последовало нытьё парня:

\- Эми, у меня аллергия на пыль. Дай мне другую работу.

\- Ты можешь выбросить мусор? – спросила девушка.

\- Я не могу прикасаться к крышке мусоропровода. Ты знаешь сколько там всевозможных микробов? Смерти моей хочешь?

\- С возвращением, Шелдон Купер, - закатывая глаза, буркнула Эми и громко добавила, - надень резиновые перчатки. Я конечно могу сама убрать свою квартиру, но тогда мы не приедем к тебе домой до твоей стирки. Так что выбирай. Ты можешь сидеть и смотреть телевизор или помочь мне справиться с уборкой как можно быстрее.

\- Я мог бы пропылесосить, - недовольно сжав губы, ответил он.

\- Отлично, - мило улыбаясь, произнесла Эми, - если хорошо справишься с поставленной задачей, то я снова испеку тебе печенье.

Поверив обещанию, Шелдон не только пропылесосил, но и постирал бельё Эми, не смотря на её бурные протесты. Девушке было стыдно оттого, что он может увидеть её нижнее бельё, но парень был непреклонен и со знанием дела начал сортировать вещи, раскладывая их в аккуратные кучки. Смирившись со своим позором, красная как вареный рак девушка убежала из ванной комнаты.

Через три часа квартира блестела, пахла свежестью и выпечкой, а уставшие учёные мирно сидели на диване и пили чай с печеньем. У них оставалось ещё пара часов до вечерней стирки Шелдона и этого времени было достаточно, чтобы устроить незапланированную сессию поцелуев на бежевом диване нейробиолога.

Как только Шелдон спустился в прачечную ровно в восемь пятнадцать, отказавшись от помощи нейробиолога, Эми достала свой телефон и набрала номер своей лучшей подруги.

\- Привет Эми! – кричала Пенни в трубку, пытаясь перекричать звуки музыки, - подожди немного. Я поднимусь в свою комнату и перезвоню тебе!

Так и не успев ничего ответить, Эми услышала короткие гудки с другой стороны. В ожидании звонка, девушка не знала, чем себя занять и бесцельно бродила по квартире Шелдона.

Оказавшись в его спальне, Эми разглядывала разнообразные фигурки и постеры супергероев. Вскоре ей это надоело и девушка открыла шкаф с одеждой физика.

Как и следовало ожидать, там был безупречный порядок.

\- О… да… - коварно усмехнулась брюнетка, разглядывая одежду физика. Было в этом мероприятии что-то настолько интимное, что у девушки перехватило дух. Особенно после того, как она открыла комод с нижним бельём и носками парня. Эми хихикнула, закрывая ящик, - ну что, Шелдон Купер, теперь я знаю всё о твоих интимных делах. Ты предпочитаешь трусы белого цвета и цветные носки….

В прачечной Шелдон сидел на стуле и ждал, когда машина выполнит полный цикл стирки. На коленях лежал последний выпуск комикса про Флэша, но он даже не открыл его.

Все мысли парня были сосредоточены на зеленоглазой брюнетке, ожидающей его в квартире 4А. Физик строил план, как через пару часов он лишит невинности свою девушку и сам перестанет быть девственником.

Да, он сделает это сегодня ночью. Решено. Он будет настоящим мужчиной и сделает всё возможное, чтобы удовлетворить потребности Эми. Это будет легко. Самое главное начать целоваться, а после всё случится само собой. Он просто положит её на спину и дождётся пока они оба будут возбуждены. Он должен будет удостовериться, что Эми готова принять его. Для этого она должна быть «мокрой», как написано в той инфернальной книжонке, от которой у него были кошмары. И зачем только Леонард и Пенни подарили её ему, когда вся информация есть в интернете? Только после этого он войдёт в неё. Ничего сложного.

Шелдон улыбнулся своим мыслям и встал со стула, чтобы переложить вещи в сушилку. Но прежде, чем снова занять место на стуле, он внезапно подумал о самом процессе дефлорации.

\- О… нет… - произнёс он, представив как это будет грязно и суетно. К тому же у него не было презерватива, - это катастрофа….

Купер представил, как он будет вынимать свой детородный орган из её утробы и запаниковал. Он знал, что почти всегда процесс дефлорации у девушек сопровождается выделением небольшого количества крови. А это значило, что его мужское достоинство будет вымазано в ней, что непременно приведёт его к потере сознания.

И это ещё не всё. Шелдон знал, что и он и Эми будут непременно покрыты и другими органическими выделениями, такими как слюна и пот. Ладно, к слюне он привык целуясь с Эми. Это даже нравилось ему, но как быть с потоотделением? Он с трудом выносил запах своего пота, а как он сможет справиться с её запахом? Вдруг ему не понравится? Вдруг ей не понравится его запах?

Шелдон положил руку на грудь, стараясь успокоиться и избежать панической атаки, которая была на подходе. Хуже всего было то, что рядом не было его лучшего друга. Леонард непременно дал бы ему умный совет… или хотя бы… презерватив.

\- Привет, подруженька! – крикнула Эми в телефонную трубку, когда Пенни перезвонила ей, - как чё?

\- Привет Эймс! Как ты там с Шелдоном? Он не обижает тебя? Пусть это будет не так, иначе он вынесет на себе весь гнев Небраски!

\- У нас всё просто отлично. Правда мы оба переболели гриппом, что замедлило наше продвижение в интимной сфере. Но я надеюсь, что сегодня мы изменим парадигму наших отношений на более романтическую, если ты понимаешь о чём я говорю?

\- Постой, я правильно всё поняла? Ты и Шелдон сегодня будете заниматься сексом? – восторженно спросила Пенни и взвизгнула для пущего эффекта.

\- Я не знаю, состоится ли сегодня половой акт между нами, но кое-что мы уже проделали и это было великолепно….

\- Что, что?! Эми не мучай меня! Говори скорее, чем вы занимались, проказники? – Пенни практически кричала от восторга, подпрыгивая на кровати в своём номере.

\- Ну… эмм… - Эми начала заикаться. Она конечно же хотела рассказать всё своей подруге, но то что они делали с Шелдоном было очень интимно и это останавливало её. – Пенни, я не могу сказать тебе, что именно мы делали, но скажу одно…. В этом участвовали наши руки…. И это была третья база.

\- Да ты гонишь?! – взвизгнула блондинка. – Я никогда не поверю, чтобы Шелдон Купер коснулся твоих интимных мест руками и без перчаток.

\- Ну, это случилось, Пенни, - оправдывалась брюнетка, - правда после он продезинфицировал руки, но это было чудесно. А сегодня он хочет это повторить.

\- Он сам это сказал? Словами? – с недоверием спросила Пенни.

\- Да. И я надеюсь, что он не передумает в последний момент. Может, мы и дальше зайдём…. Кто знает?

\- О, Эймс, это здорово. А у вас есть презервативы? Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты залетела после первого же секса.

\- Ой! Я об этом не подумала, - запаниковала Эми, - Пенни, я уверена, что и Шелдон не думал об этом. Что нам делать?

\- Не паникуй, бесте. У Леонарда в комнате, в тумбочке возле кровати должны оставаться несколько штук. Поищи. Я надеюсь, что они всё ещё там. А где кстати сам Шелдон? Что-то он не встревает в наш разговор.

\- О, он в прачечной. Пенни, только не говори Шелдону, но пока я ждала его, я залезла к нему в шкаф с бельём. Если он узнает, то будет орать на меня. Но теперь я знаю, что там и как… и этого у меня никто не отнимет….

Бельё было выстирано, высушено и сложено в аккуратную стопку, но Шелдон не решался выйти из прачечной. Половой акт с Эми сегодня категорически невозможен. Он точно не готов к этому, как и к оральным ласкам. Но что делать с ручным стимулированием? Шелдон не понимал, почему делать это раньше было так легко, а теперь как будто всё специально. Что же делать? Он обещал Эми повторить то, что они делали в машине и никто его за язык не тянул. Зачем он сказал это?

Время шло, а физик всё ещё не вышел из прачечной. Внезапно почувствовав вибрацию в кармане, он вытащил телефон и посмотрел на номер. Это был Леонард.

\- Привет бадди! – поприветствовал друга подвыпивший сосед, - мне тут Пенни сообщила, что ты и Эми готовы заняться чем-то весёленьким?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – не понял Купер.

\- Я имею в виду секс, - рассмеялся Леонард, введя Шелдона в полный ступор, - Шелдон… Шелдон… ты где? Со связью что-то не так?

\- Не знаю откуда у Пенни такие мысли, но я не собираюсь вступать с Эми в коитус! – рявкнул разгневанный физик, - и ещё, передай своей невесте, что мои отношения не её собачье дело! До этих пор я был милостивым к Пенни, теперь же ей заказан вход в мою квартиру из-за сплетен!

\- Шелдон, не надо злиться на Пенни. Эми сама сказала ей по телефону, что вы собираетесь заняться любовью. Так что, злись не на Пенни, а на свою девушку….

\- Ну конечно же, это Эми. Я никогда бы не подумал, что у неё такой длинный язык! Чёрт! – выругался Шелдон и, швырнув со стола свежевыстиранное бельё, ударил по нему кулаком. Он и сам не знал, почему слова Леонарда так сбесили его?

Зачем Эми разболтала всё Пенни? Физику нужны были ответы и, забыв про бельё, он бросился в свою квартиру. Ему нужно было срочно поговорить с Эми. Перепрыгивая через три ступеньки, за несколько секунд Купер распахнул дверь в квартиру.

\- Эми! Нам нужно поговорить! Эми, ты где? – кричал физик, бегая из комнаты в комнату лишь для того, чтобы убедиться, что его девушки там нет.

Эми ехала в Глендейл, вытирая катившиеся по лицу слёзы. Она и представить себе не могла, что Шелдон мог сказать о ней то, что сказал.

После разговора с Пенни, воодушевленная брюнетка, посмотрела на часы и разволновалась. Шелдон должен был прийти из прачечной час назад, но его ещё не было. Может, что-то случилось?

Эми решила проверить своего парня и спустилась вниз в тот самый момент, когда Шелдон закричал: «я не собираюсь вступать с Эми в коитус!»

Девушка была в шоке. Не веря своим ушам, она прижала ухо к двери и стала слушать дальше. С каждым словом Шелдона ей становилось всё хуже. И когда физик упомянул её длинный язык, Эми как пробка вылетела из дома Шелдона и побежала к своей машине.

Добежав до места, девушка с ужасом обнаружила, что её сумочка осталась в квартире, но к счастью ключи от машины были в кармане её кардигана. Вытирая слёзы, Эми завела двигатель и рванула в сторону Глендейла.

Она ехала быстро и игнорировала постоянные звонки Шелдона, которые сразу же уходили в голосовую почту. Эми была взбешена словами своего парня. Он не только не хотел иметь с ней половую связь, но и унизил её до глубины души. Это было очень обидно.

Притормозив у светофора, Эми решила отключить, непрестанно звонящий телефон. Достав его из кармана, девушка заметила, что цвет светофора поменялся на зелёный. Нажав на педаль газа, она снова отвлеклась на очередной звонок и почувствовала резкий толчок. Бросив взгляд на лобовое стекло, нейробиолог заметила высокую мужскую фигуру, сползающую с её капота.

\- О, чёрт! – воскликнула она, и выскочив из машины, бросилась к пострадавшему мужчине: - Сэр… сэр… вы меня слышите?

\- Ммм… угу, - тихо ответил тот и пошевелился.

\- Сэр, вы можете встать? Я должна отвезти вас в больницу, - Эми паниковала и не знала, что делать. Она хотела уже звонить в полицию, но мужчина встал на ноги и пошатнулся.

Эми тут же подхватила его и, едва не упав от его тяжести, всё же удержала его на ногах. Хотя этот человек был почти вдвое выше её.

\- Я отвезу вас в больницу, - твёрдым голосом произнесла она и усадила гиганта на заднее сидение.

\- Спасибо… мисс, но не стоит волноваться. Я сам виноват. Переходил дорогу на красный свет. Меня кстати зовут Дейв Гиббс, а вас?

\- Эми Фаулер, - ответила брюнетка, запуская двигатель. – Как вы себя чувствуете, Дейв?

\- Немного кружиться голова и тошнит, а так всё нормально.

\- О, Господи! У вас сотрясение мозга. Потерпите, мы скоро приедем, - сказала Эми, увеличивая скорость автомобиля.

Шелдон был в панике. Он не понимал, почему Эми так внезапно ушла? Почему не отвечала на звонки и сообщения? Он даже побывал у неё дома, но её там не оказалось.

Физик был зол и напуган, ожидая свою девушку у двери её квартиры до шести утра. Он даже уснул у её порога и неизвестно сколько бы времени он её ждал, но соседи вызвали полицию и выпроводили подозрительного мужчину из дома.

Шелдону снова пришлось воспользоваться автобусом, чтобы добраться до своего жилья. Это была адская поездка. В ранний час автобус был почти пустым, но вошедший пьяный бродяга уселся рядом с физиком, обдав его ароматом затхлости и перегара, напомнив ему об отце.

Едва сдерживая рвотный рефлекс, Шелдон вылетел из автобуса на следующей остановке и пробежал несколько кварталов до своего дома, проклиная пьяниц, бездомных, автобусы, прохожих, встретившихся ему на пути и свою девушку, находившуюся Бог знает где всю ночь.

Оказавшись дома, Шелдон сбросил с себя всю одежду и выбросил её в мусорное ведро, после чего помчался в душ. Там он провёл достаточное количество времени, чтобы избавиться от напрыгавших на него от бродяги вирусов, бактерий, насекомых и других микроорганизмов.

Когда вопрос с паразитами был улажен при помощи пятикратного приёма душа, Шелдон никак не мог разгадать второй вопрос. Где провела ночь его девушка, внезапно исчезнувшая из квартиры 4А?

\- Как вы себя чувствуете, Дэйв? – спросила Эми у двухметрового гиганта, лежавшего на больничной койке.

\- О, мисс Эми! Я думал, что вы уехали домой, - ответил он с сильным английским акцентом, мило улыбаясь.

\- Я не могла уехать, не узнав о вашем самочувствии, - улыбнулась в ответ девушка, проходя в палату англичанина. – Дэйв, вы из Лондона?

\- Это так заметно? – спросил он, надевая на нос разбитые очки. – Ну, вот. А я ведь только купил их.

Вздохнув, парень снял очки и положил их на тумбочку, вызвав у нейробиолога чувство вины.

\- Я куплю вам новые очки. Ведь они разбились по моей вине, - смущённо ответила она.

\- Не стоит беспокоиться. Они не очень дорогие, - снова улыбнулся блондин, разглядывая лицо девушки. – Вы очень милая.

\- Когда вы снова наденете очки, то поменяете своё мнение, - усмехнулась Эми.

\- Это вряд ли. Мне не нужны очки, чтобы увидеть вашу очаровательную улыбку, - ответил Дэйв, смутив девушку ещё больше. Эми никогда не слышала комплиментов в её честь, поэтому чувствовала себя крайне неловко.

\- Ммм… Дэйв, чем я могу загладить свою вину перед вами?

\- Ах, Эми, не говорите так. Я сам был невнимателен на дороге. В последнее время я очень рассеян. Я недавно расстался со своей женой… вернее она со мной. Она сбежала от меня с кондитером из Франции….

\- О, мне так жаль, - посочувствовала Эми. – Но всё же, я обязана загладить свою вину. Я тоже была невнимательна за рулём. Я только что решила порвать отношения со своим парнем…. Мне не стоило садиться за руль в таком состоянии. Я очень расстроена.

\- Мне тоже жаль, что у вас не сложилось с вашим парнем. Ну, если мы оба теперь одиноки и вы по-прежнему чувствуете вину за наше дорожное происшествие, то я пожалуй, приглашу вас на ужин. Сегодня вечером, если вы не против?

\- Я согласна, но сначала мы заедем в аптеку за новыми очками. Это моё условие, - усмехаясь ответила девушка и пошла к двери.

\- Эми, вы можете забрать меня через пару часов? – спросил англичанин, широко улыбаясь.

\- Хорошо. До встречи, Дэйв, - Эми помахала парню рукой и скрылась за дверью, оставив его в мечтах о новых отношениях с великолепной брюнеткой.

\- Наверное, это судьба! – восторженно сказал он самому себе, как только за девушкой закрылась дверь.

У Дэйва оставалось ещё два часа до выписки. Он неспеша выбрался из кровати с глупой улыбкой на лице, мечтая о новом свидании. Ещё неделю назад он был разбит горем из-за измены жены. Он так переживал, что уехал из Англии, чтобы начать новую жизнь в штатах поближе к своему кумиру, которого он намеревался разыскать.

Дэйв переоделся, достал из сумки журнал «Наука Америки» и открыл недочитанную статью о том, что наша вселенная может быть поверхностью многомерной криогенной жидкости, написанную гением современной физики доктором Купером в соавторстве с Леонардом Хофстэдтером.

Дэйв улыбнулся, разглядывая портреты на обложке и открыл журнал на нужной странице. Он обожал Купера и следил за всеми его открытиями в области теоретической физики. Именно из-за него Дэйв решил перебраться в США и заняться физикой, хотя был математиком.

Дэйв посещал все лекции Шелдона как в Англии, так и в Штатах, когда выпадала такая возможность. Он мечтал уже несколько лет, что познакомившись с доктором Купером, обязательно покажет ему свои наработки в струнной теории. У него было несколько гипотез по этой теме, но уравнения не поддавались решению. Для этого и был нужен Купер.

Шелдон сидел за компьютерным столом и изучал страничку Эми на фейсбуке, когда открылась дверь и на пороге появился Леонард.

\- Привет Шелдон, - буркнул он и плюхнулся на диван.

\- Здравствуй, - ответил Шелдон, наблюдая как его друг растянулся на диване и накрыл голову подушкой, - Леонард, что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Я здесь живу, - огрызнулся физик и снова накрылся подушкой.

\- Разреши не согласиться, - сказал Шелдон, подойдя к дивану и убирая подушку с лица друга, - насколько мне помнится, ты переехал в квартиру напротив.

\- Это было до того, как я порвал отношения с Пенни. Теперь я снова живу здесь.

\- Хм… ты порвал с Пенни?! – удивлённо переспросил Шелдон, поглаживая свой подбородок. – Не хочешь просветить меня? Я не совсем понимаю. Вчера вечером, когда мы беседовали по телефону, ты был абсолютно счастлив.

\- Шелдон, Пенни проиграла все деньги, которые выиграла накануне. Чёрт, этой суммы хватило бы на шикарную свадьбу и на медовый месяц… ещё бы и осталось. Теперь тебе понятно?

\- Не совсем. Насколько мне известно, Пенни выиграла эти деньги? Поэтому она вольна распоряжаться ими так, как ей заблагорассудится.

\- Да, но она стала меня обвинять в том, что я не остановил её.

\- А почему ты не остановил её?

\- Я пытался! Я и не подозревал, что она так азартна. Мы даже поругались из-за этого.

\- И теперь ты расстроен? – спросил теоретик, приподнимая брови.

\- Ну… да! – воскликнул Леонард.

\- Понятно, - ответил Шелдон вставая, - пойду, приготовлю чай. Для тебя и для Пенни.

\- Пенни не нужен чай. Я приехал один.

\- Почему?

\- Вот ты никак не успокоишься, Шелдон. Я же сказал, что я порвал с ней!

\- Но почему?! Ты же любишь Пенни? И потом, я навряд ли снова переживу твои «ЭМО» песни.

\- Я хоть не завожу стадо кошек, как ты, когда вы расстались с Эми, - огрызнулся Леонард, - кстати об Эми? Насколько я помню, вы должны сейчас сладко спать после бурной ночи.

\- Ах, Леонард, не всё так просто. Эми сбежала от меня и я не понимаю почему? Всё было нормально до тех пор, пока я не пошёл в прачечную. Когда же я вернулся, её уже не было. Она убежала так быстро, что даже сумочку свою забыла. В ней кстати, нет никаких подсказок, где её искать? Я ждал всю ночь возле её двери, пока меня не выгнала полиция. И ещё, кошки живут группами или прайдами, но никак не стадом.

\- Боже мой, дружище, мне так жаль. Может, Эми попала в аварию. Ты звонил в полицию или больницы?

\- Если бы это было так, то мне давно бы позвонили. Я являюсь её экстренным контактом. Я не могу понять этих женщин, Леонард. Сначала они целуются с нами на диване, доводя до возбуждения, а после исчезают во мраке ночи, не говоря ни слова. Я запутался.

\- Да, приятель. Ты попал в сложную ситуацию. Давай разбираться, что произошло? Расскажи мне всё в мельчайших подробностях о вашем вчерашнем вечере.

\- Хорошо, но только после того, как снова перестираю своё бельё.

\- Даже спрашивать не стану, почему ты стираешь повторно, - ответил Леонард вставая с дивана, - пойду лучше приму душ.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7**

\- Смотри-ка, Леонард, мы сидим тут и обсуждаем наших женщин. Вот так это и происходит? – спросил Шелдон у своего друга, после небольшой паузы в разговоре. – Ты жалуешься, я жалуюсь… и ничего не меняется?

\- Вроде того, - вздохнув, ответил Леонард и откинулся на спинку кресла. После небольшого раздумья он встал и отправился в квартиру напротив, но оглянулся и спросил, - Шелдон, возможно я поторопился с переездом к Пенни? Наверное мне стоит вернуть мои вещи?

\- Леонард, я всё-таки думаю, что ты действительно поторопился…. Но не с переездом.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Ты поторопился порвать отношения со своей женщиной. Эми мне говорила, что Бернадетт нашла для Пенни работу и теперь она будет зарабатывать в три раза больше, чем ты. Правильно?

\- К чему ты клонишь, Шелдон? – нахохлившись как воробей, спросил маленький физик.

\- К тому, что теперь вы в состоянии и без этого выигрыша устроить свадьбу и медовый месяц. Относись к проигрышу… философски. Просто представь, что этих денег никогда и не было.

\- Блин, какие мудрые слова, - расслабившись ответил Леонард, - ты гений, Шелдон!

\- Я знаю, - спокойно ответил Купер, вставая с дивана. – А теперь уходи в свою квартиру. Мне нужно позвонить Эми.

\- Спасибо за совет, дружище, - произнёс Леонард, открывая дверь, - спокойной ночи… и удачи тебе с Эми.

\- Приятных снов, - улыбнувшись ответил физик-теоретик и закрыл за соседом дверь.

Усевшись за компьютерный стол, Шелдон открыл ноутбук, но прежде чем позвонить Эми в скайп, решил проверить почту. Он очень обрадовался, когда увидел входящее сообщение от своей девушки. По крайней мере она была жива.

Но радость была недолгой. Эми опять прислала ему уведомление о расторжении соглашения о взаимоотношениях.

\- О, нет. Только не снова, - пробубнил физик и, схватив со спинки стула свою бежевую ветровку, выбежал из квартиры.

Эми прекрасно провела вечер с новым другом. Дэйв был полной противоположностью Шелдону. Девушку подкупили его открытость, хорошее чувство юмора и доброта. Англичанин внимательно выслушивал рассказы Эми о своей работе и засыпал комплиментами как профессионализм доктора Фаулер, так и её внешность, заставляя краснеть от смущения.

В этот вечер Эми узнала, что она имеет прекрасную фигуру, профиль древнегреческой богини и великолепные глаза, заставляющие мужчин сходить с ума. Они много непринуждённо смеялись и засиделись в итальянском ресторане до закрытия, испробовав там все любимые блюда нейробиолога.

Дэйв оказался прекрасным кавалером, неоднократно демонстрируя девушке знания этикета. Он помог ей выбраться из машины, подав руку и удерживал её до той поры, пока официант не показал им столик. Он выдвинул для неё стул и удостоверился, что ей удобно. Они даже танцевали пару медленных танцев, а после того, как Эми отвезла Дэйва домой, он смущённо чмокнул её в губы, прежде чем вышел из машины.

Эми так растерялась, почувствовав на себе губы не Шелдона, что несколько секунд находилась в полном ступоре, тупо уставившись на спину уходящего гиганта. Как только парень скрылся из виду, она завела мотор и поехала домой.

По дороге Эми анализировала произошедший поцелуй и пришла к выводу, что он не завёл её раненное сердце, которое по прежнему принадлежало лишь одному человеку, который не хотел с ней интимной близости и даже сообщил об этом Леонарду.

Подъехав к своему дому, Эми заглушила двигатель и вышла из машины. Посмотрев на свои тёмные окна, она снова почувствовала себя одинокой и бессмысленной. Вздохнув, она вошла в свою квартиру и включила свет, не заметив высокую стройную фигуру, стоящую у её окна со скрещенными на груди руками.

Эми прошла на кухню и налив стакан воды, чуть не бросила его на пол, услышав за спиной до боли знакомый голос:

\- Где ты была всю ночь и весь сегодняшний день, Эми?

\- О, Боже! Шелдон, ты напугал меня! – воскликнула девушка, стараясь не смотреть в его изумительные голубые глаза, которые сводили её с ума. Эми знала, что если она посмотрит в них, то тут же потеряется в их глубине и всё ему простит, а это не входило в её планы. - И вообще, как ты попал в мою квартиру?!

\- Я же гений, Эми, - усмехнувшись ответил он, - для меня не составило большого труда вскрыть твою квартиру без ключа. И для справки. Тебе нужно поменять замок на более сложный, который в будущем застрахует тебя от взлома. А теперь, когда ты узнала ответ на свой вопрос, я хочу получить ответ на мой вопрос. Поэтому повторю его. Где ты была всю ночь и весь сегодняшний день? Кроме того, я хотел бы задать тебе ещё несколько вопросов.

\- Хорошо, задавай, - невозмутимо ответила она, делая глоток воды из своего стакана.

\- Я бы хотел узнать. Почему ты вчера убежала из моей квартиры, да так быстро, что оставила у меня свою сумочку? Почему ты игнорировала мои звонки и сообщения? И наконец, последний вопрос, почему ты снова прислала мне уведомление о расторжении отношений? Это начинает надоедать.

\- Ну, надо же? – усмехнулась Эми. – Хорошо, Шелдон. У меня была веская причина порвать с тобой. Я кое-что узнала о тебе…. Ладно скажу прямо. Я подслушала, как ты говорил Леонарду по телефону, что не собираешься вступать со мной в половые отношения….

\- Но это неправда, Эми. Ты же знаешь, что я потихоньку добираюсь до этого….

\- Шелдон, я слышала твои слова своими собственными ушами. Или ты хочешь сказать, что я вру?

\- Нууу, возможно я и сказал что-то похожее на это, но только потому, что я был зол на Пенни в тот момент.

\- Не вмешивай в наши отношения Пенни. Она тут ни при чём….

\- Согласен. Она на этот раз ни при чём. Во всём виновата ты, Эми.

\- Что?! Я не знаю, в чём я виновата и знать не хочу, но мне надоело, что я всегда крайняя. Зато ты у нас царь и Бог! Все боготворите меня, великого Шелдона Купера! –

\- Знаешь что, Эми, я плохо разбираюсь в сарказме, но сейчас я понял тебя. И мне не нравиться, как ты со мной разговариваешь. Я пытался быть тем человеком, который бы тебе понравился, но ты сказала, что это тебя не устраивает. Я снова стал самим собой, но опять тебе не угодил. Что ты хочешь от меня, Эми?

\- Ничего! Я больше ничего не хочу от тебя, Шелдон. Живи своей жизнью, а я буду жить своей.

\- В корне с этим не согласен. Я люблю тебя и хочу быть с тобой. Эми, не делай этого. У нас ведь есть договор. Я обязательно исправлюсь. Мы дойдём до соития, только потерпи немного. Мы прошли уже так много. Я даже побывал в твоих трусиках, а ты в моих. Это уже огромный шаг для меня. И потом, если ты уйдёшь от меня, то я не вижу очереди, желающих вступить с тобой в коитус.

\- Что?! – рявкнула Эми так громко, что Шелдон вздрогнул от испуга. – Да как ты смеешь такое говорить?

\- Эми, - снисходительно начал он, - поверь мне. Ты же биолог и должна знать о таких вещах. Допустим, что мы расстались. Это я говорю чисто гипотетически. Я, как мужчина способен производить потомство всю свою жизнь, а срок твоих яйцеклеток неумолимо подходит к концу. Я это говорю к тому, что у тебя не так много времени, чтобы найти другого мужчину, вступить с ним в коитус, выйти замуж и воспроизвести потомство.

Эми была в бешенстве. Шелдон не только не сказал ни слова извинений, но и оскорбил её до глубины души, понизив её самооценку ниже плинтуса. Внезапно девушку одолел внезапный порыв швырнуть стакан с водой, который она до сих пор держала в руках, в зарвавшегося физика. Но она не сделала этого. Эми просто закрыла глаза и проглотила оскорбление.

\- Ладно, Шелдон. Ты только что оскорбил меня, но я не буду психовать по этому поводу. А сообщу тебе, что ты неправ. Я уже встретила человека, которому я понравилась. И отвечая на твой вопрос, скажу, что всю ночь и весь день я провела с ним. – Эми ехидно улыбнулась и скрестила руки на груди. Но увидев растерянное выражение лица физика, подошла к нему и добавила, - дай прикрою твою челюсть. Я вижу, что ты не ожидал, что я могу кому-то понравиться. Что ж, великий Шелдон Купер тоже может ошибаться.

\- Ты… была с ним всю ночь?! Ты… ты… изменила мне? – спросил он сквозь подступившие слёзы. - Я так и знал. А тебе видимо, так и не терпелось поставить первую зарубку на своей кровати?

\- Я не ставила никаких зарубок на своей кровати, Шелдон.

\- Точно. Ведь тебя не было в твоей кровати ночью, - ухмыльнулся физик.

\- А ты откуда знаешь, что меня не было дома?

\- Это легко. Я провёл у твоей двери всю ночь, пока меня не попросили удалиться вежливые полицейские, - грустно сообщил физик и поплёлся к двери.

\- Шелдон, подожди! – воскликнула девушка. – Мы ещё не закончили. Ты должен подписать документ о расторжении. Ты куда пошёл?

\- Искать новую любовь, чтобы заменить тебя. К тому же этот вариант лучше, чем снова покупать кошек. Хотя я скучаю по Лапусику, - ответил он, открывая дверь. Но на пороге обернулся и добавил с грустной улыбкой на лице, - не волнуйся, я подпишу документ. И, Эми… мы можем хотя бы… остаться друзьями?

\- Конечно, Шелдон, мы останемся друзьями.

\- Спасибо. Тогда встретимся в пятницу? Как я помню это день пиццы и винтажных игр. Ты можешь пригласить своего нового парня. Я не буду против, если ты познакомишь наших подруг и друзей с ним. Спокойной ночи, Эми…. – Шелдон окинул девушку с ног до головы печальным взглядом и скрылся за дверью.

Эми стояла у окна и её взор был устремлён на высокого парня, стоявшего возле автобусной остановки, подальше от других пассажиров. Он нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, скрестив руки на груди не отводя глаз от её окон. Девушка спряталась за занавеской и продолжала наблюдать. К сожалению автобус приехал довольно быстро. Шелдон, бросив последний взгляд на окно нейробиолога, вошёл в него и уехал, увозя с собой надежду девушки на то, что в последний момент он всё же вернётся к ней и попросит прощения.

Но мечты остались мечтами, а автобус увозил с собою её первую любовь. Эми распахнула окно и проводила взглядом, удаляющийся транспорт, пока тот не скрылся за поворотом. Только после этого девушка дала волю слезам.

Она не знала, сколько времени проплакала, лёжа на своей кровати. Воспоминания о последнем часе, проведённом с Шелдоном туманили её разум. Эми сделала ему больно, рассказав о Дэйве, но он сам напросился. К тому же он первый сделал больно ей.

Может, быть друзьями было бы лучше для них? Но разве настоящий друг стал бы говорить такие вещи, которые сказал ей Шелдон? Это вряд ли. Внезапно Эми захотела отомстить Куперу и, подумав немного набрала номер телефона Дэйва.

\- Привет Эми, - услышала она радостный голос математика, - я только что собирался позвонить тебе. Представляешь, я взял телефон в руки, а тут твой звонок. Это отличный сюрприз для меня. Я обожаю сюрпризы. Так что ты хотела?

\- Дэйв, я понимаю, что мы знакомы всего два дня и ты можешь отказаться от моего предложения, - смущаясь произнесла Эми, - но всё же я хотела бы пригласить тебя к моим друзьям на вечер пиццы… в пятницу. Но ты можешь отказаться. Я не обижусь.

\- Ты хочешь познакомить меня со своими друзьями? – недоверчиво спросил англичанин.

\- Да. Они тебе понравятся. Они замечательные и я их очень люблю. Кстати, они все учёные и тебе не будет с ними скучно. Так как они все очень забавные ребята.

\- Тогда решено. В котором часу мне за тобой заехать?

\- В пять было бы неплохо. А по дороге мы могли бы забрать пиццу для всех.

\- Эми, можно задать тебе вопрос? Сколько человек там будет?

\- Вместе с тобой восемь. Дэйв, не переживай, они и правда хорошие ребята.

\- Хорошо. А ты представишь меня как твоего парня или просто друга?

\- О, Это вопрос с подвохом, - хихикнула девушка, - встречный вопрос. А ты кем бы хотел, чтобы я тебя представила?

\- Хм, мне бы понравилось быть твоим парнем. Хотя я понимаю, что ещё рано, но ты всегда можешь мне отказать. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе стало неловко.

\- Тогда я представлю тебя просто другом, а потом мы посмотрим. Ты не против?

\- Хорошо, пусть будет так. Но до пятницы ещё целая неделя. Может, мы сходим в кино… завтра?

\- Дэйв, к сожалению я не смогу завтра. Я отсутствовала на работе две недели и скопилось много дел. Боюсь, что смогу освободиться только в четверг.

\- Отлично, тогда пойдём в кино в четверг, а в пятницу к твоим друзьям.

\- Согласна, если только фильм будет не о мстителях или звёздных войнах. Они мне порядком надоели.

Шелдон всю ночь думал о случившимся с Эми. Он так и не понял, почему Эми порвала с ним. Вместо того, чтобы всё разузнать, он сделал только хуже. Когда он закрывал глаза, перед ним сразу же возникал образ его бывшей девушки. Её взгляд был полон презрения и ненависти. Но почему? Что он говорил, было правдой. Почему с Эми так сложно?

И зачем только он пригласил нового парня Эми на вечер пиццы и винтажных игр? Это было странно. Быть может для того, чтобы увидеть в лицо своего врага, забравшего у него Эми? Пообщавшись с ним, можно придумать план мести. Или он мог бы просто отравить его чай? Тоже вариант. Но нет никакой гарантии, что Эми снова не найдёт себе нового парня.

Хорошо, пусть живёт. Может, он больше подходит для Эми, чем он? Может, с ним она найдёт своё счастье? Ну, уж нет. Эми тоже должно быть больно, так же как и ему. А для достижения этой цели ему нужна девушка.

Всё. Завтра он начинает новую жизнь. Первым делом нужно сходить на работу и восстановиться в должности. А после попросить Говарда и Раджа снова найти для него девушку. Она должна быть образованной умной, разделяющей его интересы и при этом придерживалась бы своей уникальной точки зрения. Так же терпеливой и доброй. А самое главное, она должна будет влюбиться в него сразу же после знакомства… или по крайней мере до пятницы.

Шелдон фыркнул, представив удивлённое лицо Эми, когда на её месте она обнаружит другую девушку. Пусть ей будет так же больно, как и ему сейчас. Мысли физика теоретика роились в его мозге словно улей, не давая уснуть.

Он составил не один план мести доктору Фаулер, за измену. Он обдумывал любой из вариантов, начиная со знакомства с какой-нибудь женщиной учёной, желательно в области нейробиологии. И заканчивая его свадьбой через неделю с Дженнифер Лоуренс. Хотя последние «Голодные игры» ему не очень понравились.

Шелдон так и не сомкнул глаз всю ночь. Когда рассвело и будильник обозначил своё присутствие громким звонком, недовольный физик выбрался из кровати и поплёлся в ванную.

Стараясь не думать об обидевшем его нейробиологе, Шелдон принял душ и вышел в гостиную в тот момент, когда его бывший сосед заканчивал приготовление завтрака.

\- Доброе утро, дружище, - сказал Леонард, раскладывая свежеприготовленную овсянку по мискам, - как спалось?

\- Не очень, - пробубнил Шелдон, присаживаясь возле кухонной стойки. – Я практически не спал всю ночь. Эми разорвала наши отношения.

\- О, бадди, мне так жаль, - посочувствовал Леонард, ставя тарелку перед другом.

\- Ничего. Я решил не переживать по этому поводу и найти себе новую спутницу. Для этого мне нужен Говард и Радж. Они приедут сегодня из Вегаса?

\- Они приехали вчера вечером. Так что они помогут тебе с сайтами знакомств. Или у тебя уже кто-то есть на примете?

\- Нет. Но я должен найти девушку до пятницы. Хотя идеальным вариантом было бы, если она влюбится в меня уже сегодня. Это вопрос жизни и смерти. Хочу видеть изумлённое лицо Эми, когда она приведёт своего парня на вечер пиццы и винтажных игр.

\- Что?! У Эми есть новый парень?! – воскликнула, открывшая дверь в квартиру, Пенни. – А почему она мне ничего не сказала об этом?

\- Может, потому что у тебя длинный язык? – съязвил Шелдон.

\- Да ладно тебе, Шелдон, - вступился за свою невесту Леонард, - Пенни сказала о вас только мне. Я надеюсь.

\- Я сама могу ответить за себя, Леонард. Я тебя ещё не простила за то, что ты порвал со мной, - ухмыльнувшись ответила Пенни.

\- Но мы ночью занимались сексом. Я думал, что ты простила меня? – воскликнул невысокий физик, негодуя. – Я попросил прощения и ты снова надела обручальное кольцо. Я думал у нас всё в порядке?

\- Будет в порядке, если пройдёшь испытательный срок. Даю тебе месяц! – торжествующе объявила блондинка и отправилась наливать себе кофе.

\- Леонард, - шепнул Шелдон другу, - не соглашайся на испытательный срок. Я уже попался на эту уловку. Эми выставила мне такие же условия, а сама воспользовалась этим. Всё началось с невинных поцелуев, а потом она залезла в мои трусы, чтобы после бросить меня и найти другого парня. Вот ты бы так никогда не поступил, тем более после того, как признался мне в любви и поцеловал?

\- Ни в коем случае! – делая серьёзный вид, ответил Леонард. – Но для справки, я не полезу в твои трусы.

\- Итак, господа, - торжественно заявил Купер, окинув серьёзным взглядом своих мелких друзей. – Вы двое нашли для меня Эми Фарру Фаулер. Теперь мне снова понадобилась ваша услуга. Вы должны найти для меня новую девушку.

\- Вот так новости, а с Эми что не так? – сделав удивлённое лицо, спросил Говард.

\- Да бросьте притворяться. Леонард сообщил мне, что вы в курсе событий, - раздражённо ответил теоретик.

\- Да, но он ещё сказал, что у тебя высокие требования относительно новой кандидатки, - сказал Радж.

\- Абсолютно справедливо. Теперь, когда Эми меня оставила, я боюсь, что планка для другой девушки достаточно высока. Поэтому кандидатки должны будут доказать в состязании, что достойны внимания Шелдона Купера.

\- А это классная идея, не смотря на то, что призом будет… это, - рассмеялся Говард, указывая на Шелдона.

\- Да, но есть одна заковырка, - сомневаясь произнёс Радж, - даже если какая-нибудь девушка пройдёт наши испытания, где вероятность того, что она влюбится в тебя с первого взгляда?

\- Это очень просто, - усмехнулся Шелдон, - я подключу глаза телёнка.

\- Это как? – недоверчиво спросил Говард.

\- Вот так, - ответил Шелдон и вытаращив глаза, окинул кокетливым взглядом сначала Говарда, а затем и Раджа.

\- Шелдон, я никогда раньше не замечал, какие красивые у тебя глаза, - подобрав отвисшую челюсть, произнёс индус.

\- Пожалуй, это может сработать, - восторженно хихикнув, сказал Говард и, посмотрев на Раджа, добавил, - Шелдон, зачем тебе новая девушка? По-моему, наш индийский друг влюбился в тебя по уши.

\- Если я люблю истинную красоту, это не значит, что я влюблён в Шелдона! – воскликнул покрасневший Радж. – Мне вообще-то девушки нравятся… наверное….

Прошло уже пять часов, как приятели зарегистрировали Шелдона на всех существующих сайтах знакомств. Но всех их волновал только один, где они разместили правила для участниц соревнования, где последним этапом был адрес доктора Купера.

В ожидании десяти часов вечера, время окончания состязания, друзья провели довольно таки весело. Поиграв в настольные игры, наевшись до отвала тайской еды и устроив опасные игры с микроволновкой, наблюдая как взрываются и разлетаются во все стороны ягоды винограда.

Время неумолимо приближалось к десяти часам и Радж устроил обратный отсчёт. К их великому разочарованию ровно в десять никто не пришёл. В десять пятнадцать ребята ушли по домам, оставив Шелдона в одиночестве. Физик отправился ставить чайник, когда в дверь постучали.

\- Леонард, я же тебе говорил, чтобы ты не тревожил меня после десяти часов вечера, - раздражённо произнёс физик, открывая дверь.

\- Извините, доктор Купер… это вы? – спросила милая коротковолосая блондинка, переминавшаяся с ноги на ногу за дверью.

\- Да, это я. Чем могу помочь? – ответил Шелдон, глядя в огромные голубые глаза высокой девушки.

\- Меня зовут Ванесса Беннет. Я прошу прощения за опоздание, но на вашей улице было перекрыто движение из-за аварии, так что пришлось подождать. Так же хочу сказать, что мне понравились задания. Мне ещё никогда не приходилось переводить с клингонского языка на санскрит. Было забавно. Поэтому я захотела встретиться с таким интересным человеком, придумавшим эту игру. К тому же я никогда не встречала мужчин, которых так увлекали бы наука, фантастика и флаги народов мира.

\- Да, я интересный фрукт, - улыбаясь произнёс Шелдон, восхитительно приподняв брови, в доказательство своих слов.

\- Ну, так каков мой приз? – очаровательно улыбаясь, спросила Ванесса.

\- Вообще-то он перед вами, мисс, - смущённо ответил Шелдон и, подключив глаза телёнка, добавил, – если он вам нравится, конечно же?

\- Он довольно красив, - покраснев ответила девушка, опуская глаза.

\- Вы тоже очень милая дама. Могу ли я предложить вам чашечку чая? – спросил Шелдон, отступая от двери, - мы могли бы получше узнать друг друга.

\- К сожалению уже поздно, но завтра мы могли бы встретиться. Скажем часов в шесть.

\- Хм, завтра вторник и шесть часов я хожу с друзьями на «фабрику чизкейков», чтобы поужинать. Но мы могли бы встретиться позже. Я могу вас пригласить к себе завтра в восемь?

\- Тогда до завтра, доктор Купер?

\- Спокойной ночи Ванесса Беннет? – ответил физик, закрывая дверь.

Сопоставив все факты, произошедшие после встречи с Ванессой. Шелдон пришёл к выводу, что Земля не перевернулась. Доктор Фаулер по-прежнему владела его сердцем и разумом. Физик начинал злиться. Что она сейчас делает? Может, вступает в коитус с новым парнем? Ну и пусть. У него тоже назначено свидание на завтра.

Шелдон злился не только на Эми, но и на Ванессу. Она опоздала, нарушив его вечернюю рутину. Вместо того, чтобы принять душ и забраться в постель, он стоял в дверном проёме, ведя бесполезную беседу с этой женщиной. Хотя этот разговор был приятен для ушей физика. Интересно, она такая же умная как и Эми?

Чёрт! Ну, почему все мысли снова и снова возвращаются к Эми? Как же это бесит. Она наверное наслаждается физической близостью с кем-то, лучше него. Хорошо, что Эми осталась его подругой и он может со спокойной совестью позвонить ей в этот час. Может, стоит рассказать ей, что у него теперь тоже есть девушка? Тогда она расстроится и прекратит половой акт? Не будет ли это слишком жестоко с его стороны?

Шелдон любил Эми и не хотел, чтобы она страдала. Он решил, что не будет ей сообщать о новой девушке, но при одном условии, если она дома одна. Наконец, набравшись храбрости, он нажал кнопку быстрого набора. Эми ответила не сразу.

\- Шелдон, почему ты звонишь так поздно? – спросила она сонным голосом. – Что-то случилось?

\- И тебе привет, моя подруга Эми, - выдавил он из себя, - просто хотел узнать, как прошёл твой день? Мы же друзья, а друзья волнуются друг за друга.

\- У меня всё хорошо, Шелдон. Можешь не беспокоиться. Первый день на работе был очень плодотворным. А у тебя как дела?

\- О, у меня тоже всё хорошо. Правда меня назначили младшим профессором и теперь мне придётся преподавать. Зато мне разрешили заниматься тёмной материей.

\- Бедняга, я знаю, что ты не любишь это. Хотя насчёт тёмной материи, это хорошо для тебя. А как ты провёл остальной день?

\- Ну… я провёл его с Говардом и Раджем, - ответил физик и внезапно замолчал.

\- Эй… Шелдон, ты там? – спросила Эми, после его минутного молчания.

\- Да, я здесь. Просто я должен задать тебе вопрос, прежде чем продолжить.

\- Конечно, спрашивай, - зевая ответила девушка.

\- Эми, ты сейчас одна… в своей кровати? – тихо спросил он, как будто бы своим вопросом он мог разбудить кого-то, рядом с ней.

\- Да, Шелдон. Я одна….

\- Это хорошо, - ответил он, облегчённо выдохнув, - ну, тогда встретимся в пятницу. Но я должен знать, на скольких человек заказывать еду. Твой… парень придёт?

\- Да… он… придёт. И мы можем забрать заказ из ресторана.

\- Отлично…. Тогда до пятницы?

\- До пятницы. Спокойной ночи, Шелдон, - ответила Эми и собралась отключиться, когда внезапно физик продолжил разговор.

\- Эми, а почему ты не спрашиваешь меня? Один я дома или нет?

\- Хорошо… Шелдон, - после длительного молчания спросила девушка, - ты… один?

\- Да. И сейчас я собираюсь принять душ и ложиться спать. Спокойной ночи, Эми, - ответил он и отключил телефон, оставив девушку в раздумьях о его последних словах.

Пенни и Бернадетт стояли возле кухонной стойки и попивали «Шардоне», кидая удивлённые взгляды на молодую высокую блондинку, играющую с ребятами в видеоигры.

\- Пенни, ты знала, что у Шелдона появилась новая девушка? – тихо спросила Берни.

\- Я сама в шоке. Интересно, а Эми знает что-нибудь о ней?

\- Маловероятно. Иначе она сообщила бы нам, - ответила Берни и уже громче произнесла, - эй, Ванесса, не хочешь с нами выпить?

\- Я бы с удовольствием, но мы с Шелдоном выигрываем. Может быть позже, - ответила блондинка, не отрывая глаз от монитора телевизора.

Девушки переглянулись и стали молча наблюдать за игроками. Им не нравилось, что Шелдон усадил эту особу на место Эми рядом с собой. Они хихикали, перешёптывались и изредка подталкивали друг друга локтями. Эта девушка раздражала их, но не так сильно как Раджа.

Он вообще остался не у дел. В игре его просто заменили Ванессой и астрофизику пришлось просто наблюдать, вместо того, чтобы участвовать. Наконец, ему это надоело и он присоединился к девушкам на кухне.

\- Радж, какого чёрта здесь происходит? – гневно прошептала Бернадетт. – Откуда она взялась?

\- Это мы с Говардом во всём виноваты. Мы познакомили их через интернет. Так же как и с Эми. Только на этот раз мы создали игру для девушек, желающих познакомиться с физиком мирового уровня. Правда он не сказал нам, что она всё-таки пришла. Вот ублюдок.

\- Радж, ты же знаешь, что Эми скоро придёт сюда с пиццей и новым парнем? – тревожно спросила Пенни.

\- Именно поэтому…, мы и нашли девушку для Шелдона…, - пропел Радж. - Чтобы это было для неё… шоком.

\- Чёрт, мы должны предупредить Эми! – громко прошептала Бернадетт.

\- Чтобы Шелдон прибил нас? Ну уж нет! – испуганно ответил Радж.

\- Вы как хотите, но я звоню ей, трусы. Я не боюсь Шелдона, - прошептала Пенни, доставая телефон.

\- Я думаю, что мы опоздали, - ответила Бернадетт, когда раздался громкий стук в дверь.

\- Класс! Сейчас начнётся мочилово! – хихикнул Радж, потирая руки. – Пожалуй я пойду и открою эту дверь.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8**

\- Привет, ребята! – обратилась ко всем присутствующим Эми, передавая Раджу коробки с пиццей. – Шелдон мне сказал по телефону, что заказ сделан на девять человек. Я правильно поняла?

\- Совершенно верно, Эми, - ответил индус и понёс коробки к кофейному столику.

Эми окинула комнату взглядом, надеясь увидеть среди ребят Стюарта, но вместо него нашла красавицу блондинку, нагло занявшую её место.

Эми не слышала приветствия друзей в её адрес, только сильное биение своего сердца в собственных ушах. Первым порывом девушки было стремление выбежать за дверь и уехать, но почувствовав сзади лёгкое касание, вспомнила, что пришла не одна.

\- Разрешите представить вам моего нового друга, Дэйва Гиббса, - на автомате произнесла она и оглянувшись на смущённого гиганта, продолжила, - Дэйв, хочу представить тебе моих друзей. Пенни, Бернадетт, Радж, Говард, Леонард, Шелдон и… девушка, которую я не знаю.

\- О, Эми, это Ванесса Беннет. Моя подруга, - торжественно заявил Шелдон, приподняв брови, в доказательство своих слов.

\- Очень приятно познакомиться, Ванесса, - проглотив обидный комок в горле, произнесла Эми и оглянулась на Дэйва.

То что она увидела, можно назвать только шоком. Дэйв неподвижно стоял возле двери, открыв рот и вытаращив глаза. Англичанин не мог оторвать взгляда от Шелдона. Хотя и Купер уставился на него, но скорее с презрением, чем с чистым восторгом, написанным на лице математика.

\- Дэйв… - осторожно обратилась к своему спутнику Эми, чтобы вывести его из ступора, - Дэйв!

\- О… М… Г…. Эми! Это же сам доктор Шелдон Купер! – Воскликнул британец. – Почему ты не сказала мне, что знакома с ним?!

\- Ты не спрашивал? – внезапно до нейробиолога дошло, - постой, Шелдон тот учёный, с которым ты мечтал встретиться и о котором ты мне все уши прожужжал?!

\- О, да! Эми я мечтал об этой встречи годами! – радостно воскликнул Дэйв и рванул к дивану, где сидел Шелдон, изрядно напугав его. – Доктор Купер, я так счастлив познакомиться с вами! Я прочёл все ваши работы и побывал на всех лекциях. Я так счастлив, что могу лицезреть вас лично! Позвольте пожать вашу руку?

\- Вообще-то я не пожимаю рук незнакомцам… - ответил Купер, пытаясь спрятать руку, но не тут-то было. Дэйв схватил её и стал страстно трясти. От неожиданности Шелдон смог произнести только: - ооо… ну ладно….

Наблюдая за этой сценой, Эми закатила глаза и стала осматриваться. Её место было занято и девушка не знала куда себя девать.

Казалось, что остальные ребята забыли о ней, хихикая над Дэйвом и его страстной любовью к Шелдону. Эми стало неудобно за то, что она привела его сюда.

Сгорая со стыда, нейробиолог направилась к барной стойке, где тусовались её подруги и залпом выпила целый бокал вина.

\- Кто мне скажет, что здесь происходит? – прошептала девушкам Эми, наливая второй бокал. – Откуда у Шелдона взялась подруга?

\- Наверное, оттуда же откуда и у тебя, - тихо ответила Берни. – Я бы тоже хотела узнать, что всё это значит? И где ты взяла этого Дэйва. О, Боже, я ему по пояс буду….

\- Хмм, девочки, - ответила Пенни, - я думаю, что нам надо уединиться в моей квартире, чтобы поговорить.

\- Но как я оставлю Дэйва с ребятами? – так же тихо спросила Эми.

\- По-моему он вообще забыл о твоём существовании, - ухмыльнулась Бернадетт, - смотри, он вовсю облизывает Шелдона.

Бернадетт была права. Восхищённый математик уселся на полу возле физика-теоретика и приставал к нему с вопросами, не замечая, как его собеседник периодически закатывает глаза.

\- И то верно. Хорошо, пошли, - подтвердила Эми и первая поспешила к двери, заставив подруг почти бегом следовать за ней.

\- Шелдон, - обратилась Ванесса к физику, перебив Дэйва, - ты мне рассказывал только о двух девушках, но об Эми ни слова, почему?

\- Я рассказывал, ты просто забыла, - ответил он, глядя на экран монитора.

\- Нет, не рассказывал, - настаивала блондинка, уставившись на парня, возле которого сидела.

\- Ага, Воловиц! Лови гранату! – закричал Шелдон и, обратившись к девушке, добавил, - Ванесса, не отвлекайся, иначе Леонард тебя завалит. Надо побыстрее расправиться с ними, а то пицца остывает.

Дэйв наблюдал за этой сценой, с чувством глубокого восхищения. Он не очень любил видеоигры, как он сам говорил. Но по правде говоря, это была ложь. Он просто не умел в них играть. Но на данный момент его заинтересовал разговор его кумира и красивой девушки про его подругу.

\- Ванесса, мне тоже интересно узнать побольше про Эми.- произнес он и обратился к Шелдону, - доктор Купер, а как вы познакомились с Эми. Расскажите мне о ней. Я хочу завязать с ней романтические отношения.

\- Всё, что вы хотите узнать про Эми, можете спросить у самой Эми! – раздражённо выкрикнул физик и, бросив свой контроллер, убежал в свою комнату, оставив Ванессу и Дэйва в полном недоумении.

\- Какого чёрта! – возмущалась Эми, допивая второй бокал вина. – Я честно сказала Шелдону, что приду с парнем. Он сам, кстати пригласил его. Не я, а он! И что я вижу?

\- Эми не кричи, - пыталась успокоить разгневанную подругу Пенни. – Ты не имеешь права обвинять Шелдона в том, что он встретил девушку. Ты сама его отвергла.

\- Шелдон просто пошёл дальше, как и ты, - добавила Бернадетт. – Может, Дэйв для тебя тот самый?

\- Я просто хотела, чтобы Шелдон немного приревновал меня, - расплакалась Эми и отпила из третьего бокала. – Я не думала, что он бросится в объятия другой женщины.

\- Да, блин, это фигово, - произнесла Пенни, когда в дверь просунулась голова Леонарда.

\- Девочки, мы ждём вас. Пошли есть пиццу, - сказал он, но увидев плачущую брюнетку спросил, - что случилось с Эми?

\- Ничего, дорогой, она просто… ушибла ногу о кресло, - соврала Пенни, - ты иди. Мы скоро будем. - Как только дверь снова закрылась, блондинка продолжила, - так Эми, я не хочу тебя видеть раздавленной и унылой. Дай понять Шелдону, что тебе всё равно. Запоминай инструкции….

Леонард вернулся в квартиру 4А и не обнаружил Шелдона на своём месте. Вздохнув, он пошёл в его комнату, ругаясь по дороге:

\- Делать мне больше нечего, как ходить и собирать всех за столом, - сказал он самому себе и постучал в дверь комнаты физика-теоретика, - Шелдон, выходи. Сам после будешь ныть, что пицца холодная.

Не дождавшись ответа, он открыл дверь и вошёл внутрь. Обнаружив своего друга сидящим на кровати, Леонард решил присесть рядом.

\- Шелдон, дружище, что с тобой? Твоя вспышка гнева была не понята нашими гостями.

\- Что мне делать, Леонард, - внезапно подал голос высокий физик, повернувшись к другу, - я не могу её видеть с другим мужчиной. Да и присутствие Ванессы наверное, всё только усугубило.

\- Шелдон, тебе нужно пережить это. Ты хочешь, чтобы Эми была счастлива? – спросил Леонард, положив ладонь на плечо друга.

\- Конечно хочу, что за глупый вопрос? Но я хочу, чтобы она была счастлива со мной, а не с этим бородатым верзилой. Ты его видел, Леонард? Он головой может самолёты сшибать. Эми кажется радом с ним такой маленькой и хрупкой. Вдруг он её не заметит и раздавит?

\- Да уж, он действительно дылда-переросток, - согласился Леонард, - и где она его только откопала. Стюарт ей больше подходил….

\- Стюарт! Да как ты смеешь говорить такое! – повысил голос Купер. – Никто кроме меня, не подходит Эми. Они тупые как страусы.

\- Но может быть они… добрые или ласковые. Вот ты когда-нибудь называл Эми ласковыми словами?

\- Да, я придумал ей прозвища, но они ей не понравились. Голлум или Несмеяна, например… или лисица.

\- Да, приятель. Лисица, ещё куда ни шло, но обозвать девушку Голлумом? Ты о чём вообще думал?

\- Ну, я…. Леонард, ты можешь хранить тайны? – взволнованно спросил Шелдон.

\- Если это действительно важно, то могу, - ответил физик-экспериментатор.

\- Хорошо. Но никому ни слова, даже Пенни. Особенно Пенни.

\- Клянусь, никому. Мой язык на замке, иначе я сам стану Голлумом.

\- Я верю тебе…. Леонард, когда я ездил по стране, то заехал в Техас и взял у мамы кольцо. Бабушкино обручальное кольцо. Я хотел подарить его Эми в день нашей годовщины в следующем году. Я спрятал его и Голлум теперь охраняет кольцо. Когда Эми попросила меня сказать про неё, что-то ласковое, то я в это время думал о кольце. Поэтому и сказал, Голлум. Если бы ты знал, что случилось после этого. Она обиделась и хотела уйти, но я уговорил её остаться. После чего назвал её Несмеяной потому, что ей было грустно….

\- Да уж. Мне бы тоже это не понравилось. А ты не пробовал называть её зайкой или кошечкой, или рыбкой?

\- Леонард, - Шелдон посмотрел на друга как на идиота и продолжил, - Эми выше всех этих примитивных условностей. А назвав её так, я приравняю её… к Пенни.

\- Ладно, дружище, если что-нибудь придумаешь, то сначала посоветуйся со мной или с Пенни. Обещаешь?

\- Я бы пообещал, но в нашей гостиной сидит один идиот, который теперь будет придумывать для неё прозвища, - вздохнув ответил Шелдон и встал с кровати, - ладно, ты меня успокоил. Пойдём ужинать.

Вскоре после того, как Шелдон снова занял своё место на диване, вернулись и девушки. Эми удобно приютилась в бежевом кресле вместе с Пенни и взяла свой кусочек пиццы.

Дэйв так и остался сидеть на полу между Эми и Шелдоном. Впрочем, ему было всё равно. Его длинные руки могли достать всё с кофейного столика. Кроме того дурацкая улыбка не покидала его лица.

Дружная команда учёных и Пенни поглощали полуостывшую пиццу, делясь впечатлениями от прошедшего дня, стараясь не затрагивать разговорами ни Ванессу, ни Дэйва, пока любопытная Пенни не нарушила безмолвное соглашение:

\- Кстати, Эми, ты нам так и не рассказала как познакомилась с Дэйвом?

\- О, это было забавно, - хихикнула брюнетка, следуя точным указанием подруг выглядеть весёлой, - я сбила его на пешеходном переходе.

Все дружно замолчали, перестав жевать кусочки пиццы, и шокирующие взгляды застыли на нейробиологе. Первым молчание нарушил Леонард:

\- Извини, что?!

\- Ты меня слышал, Леонард. Сначала это испугало меня, но вы бы видели, как забавно Дэйв соскользнул с капота моей машины. – Эми снова хихикнула и сделала очередной глоток из своего бокала.

\- Всё было именно так, - вступил в разговор Дэйв, - именно тогда я понял, что меня с Эми свела судьба. А приятным бонусом оказалось, то что она знакома с доктором Купером.

\- Какая чушь, - вставил слово Шелдон, - это говорит лишь о том, что он невнимательный человек. Растяпа….

\- Шелдон, попрошу не оскорблять моего друга, - прошипела полупьяная Эми. – Может, это и правда судьба….

\- Хочу заметить, Эми, - скрестив руки на груди, ответил Шелдон, - мы сами делаем свою судьбу. Вот я, например. При помощи Раджа и Говарда я создал увлекательную игру для девушек, мечтающих познакомиться со мной и победительнице достался мой адрес. Как видишь, выиграла Ванесса, чему я безмерно рад, так как она замечательная девушка.

\- О, спасибо за комплимент, Шелдон, - встряла в дискуссию Ванесса, мило улыбнувшись физику.

\- Спокойно, Ванесса, лучше ешь свою пиццу, пока она ещё тёплая, - ответил Шелдон, даже не взглянув на рядом сидящую блондинку. Напротив, его горящий от спора взгляд был направлен только на одного оппонента. Эми бросала ему вызов и он был готов парировать её атаки.

\- О, Шелдон действительно сделал комплимент своей девушке, - съязвила Эми и обратилась к Ванессе, - тебе очень повезло. Хотя ему нужно бы поучиться у Дэйва делать комплименты. Он в этом хорош. На днях он назвал меня «древнегреческой богиней».

\- Да неужели, Эми? Дэйв действительно подумал, что ты такая старая? – ухмыляясь парировал Купер.

И снова наступила зловещая тишина. Все присутствующие, кроме Эми, осуждающе уставились на Шелдона. Напротив, доктор Фаулер медленно допила свой четвёртый бокал и громко заявила:

\- Доктор Купер, ты как всегда понимаешь всё буквально. Дэйв применил метафору сравнивая мою красоту с красотой древнегреческих скульптур, изображающих богинь. Поэтому этот милый англичанин был поощрён моим поцелуем.

\- Но… Эми… - произнёс Дэйв, желая исправить девушку и сообщить, что она не целовала его, но был грубо прерван брюнеткой.

\- Я сказала, что был поощрён! – рявкнула Эми и тихо добавила, - ой… меня кажется… сейчас…. – так и не закончив фразу, девушка вскочила с кресла и побежала в ванную комнату.

\- Да ладно…. Эми… Эми… Эми, - осуждающе покачал головой Шелдон, засовывая очередной кусок пиццы в рот.

\- И это всё, что ты можешь сказать, Шелдон?! – в гневе воскликнула Пенни и поспешила за подругой в туалет.

\- Ну, дела! – взвизгнула Бернадетт и, обратившись к Говарду и Раджу громко сказала, - уже поздно, поехали домой ребята.

\- Да, уже поздно, - согласился Шелдон и повернувшись вполуоборот к Дэйву произнёс, - мистер Гиббс, вы могли бы проводить Ванессу до её машины. Мне пора готовиться ко сну.

\- Но, я должен позаботиться об Эми! – запротестовал англичанин.

\- С ней всё будет в порядке. Пенни и Леонард позаботятся о ней. Они уложат её спать в квартире Пенни. Ванесса, я тебе позвоню завтра и приятных снов, как и всем остальным.

Развернувшись на каблуках, физик зашагал в свою комнату и закрыл за собой дверь.

\- Ребята, - смущённо обратилась Ванесса к остальным, - почему Шелдон так себя ведёт?

\- Потому, что он Шелдон, - ухмыльнулся Леонард.

\- Беги от него подальше, - хихикая, добавил Говард.

\- Мы вот не успели сбежать и теперь все мучаемся с ним, - грустно произнёс Радж.

\- А у меня был прекрасный вечер! – восхищённо высказался Дэйв, - мисс Ванесса, разрешите мне проводить вас до машины?

\- Пошли, - вздохнув, ответила блондинка, мечтавшая провести этот ужин совершенно иначе, в объятьях чертовски красивого и гениального физика.

\- Эй, ребята! – обратилась к ним Бернадетт, когда они дошли до двери, - а вы хорошо смотритесь вместе. Может, пересмотрите свой жизненный выбор?

\- Возможно, - ответила Ванесса.

\- Но, почему? – спросил Дэйв, но ответа не получил, так как Ванесса уже вытащила его из квартиры.

\- А я разочарован, - надулся Радж, - я ожидал хорошей драчки между Эми и Ванессой. Всегда приятно смотреть как две девчули катаются по полу, выдёргивая друг у друга волосы. Помните Пенни с Алишей?

\- Я тебе потом расскажу, - обратился Говард к ничего не понимающей Берни и троица скрылась за дверью.

Леонард остался в одиночестве и стал убирать со стола. Справившись со своей задачей, он сел на диван и включил телевизор. Через пару минут к нему присоединилась Пенни.

\- Как Эми? – спросил он, обнимая невесту и притягивая её к себе.

\- Это было сложно, но я справилась с ней. Я дала ей пару таблеток и помогла принять прохладный душ. После чего уложила её спать в твоей старой комнате. Это будет сюрпризом для Шелдона, когда он проснётся, – Пенни хихикнула и поцеловала Леонарда в губы.

\- Может, пойдём… «вздремнём», как сказал бы Говард, - целуя Пенни в ответ, прошептал Леонард.

\- Ещё раз упомянешь Говарда и вся «дремота» пройдёт, - пригрозила Пенни и потащила мелкого физика в свои апартаменты.

Эми проснулась посреди ночи, не понимая где находится. Нащупав на тумбочке свои очки, нацепила их на нос и включила свет. Она поняла, что спала в комнате Леонарда и тихо заскулила.

Как ни странно чувствовала она себя замечательно, не смотря на сильное алкогольное опьянение. Хотя мочевой пузырь с ней не соглашался и готов был взорваться в любой момент.

Эми выползла из кровати и обнаружила себя только в трусиках и бюстгальтере. Обернувшись простынью, девушка поспешила в туалет, надеясь, что Шелдон крепко спит в своей комнате.

Некоторое время спустя, Эми спустила воду в унитазе, вымыла руки и, открыв дверь испуганно воскликнула:

\- Шелдон?! Какого чёрта?! Что ты тут делаешь?

Девушка так сильно испугалась, увидев перед собой Шелдона со световым мечом в руках, что простынь, прикрывающая её тело соскользнула на пол. Эми осталась стоять перед своим бывшим парнем в нижнем белье.

Физик на мгновение застыл, оглядывая девушку с ног до головы, но в конце концов собрался с мыслями и, опустив меч, ответил:

\- Вообще-то я живу здесь. Это ты, что здесь делаешь… голая?

Эми спохватилась и, подняв простынь с пола, снова обернулась в неё.

\- Возможно Пенни уложила меня спать. Я сама не ожидала, что проснусь в комнате Леонарда, - смущённо ответила брюнетка, бросив быстрый взгляд на Шелдона.

Физик заметил, что в свете лазерного меча, глаза Эми блеснули прекрасным изумрудным светом. Это заворожило парня и смягчившись, он ответил:

\- Извини, что напугал. Я думал, что ко мне снова ворвались грабители или мексиканские коммандос. Я рад, что это всего лишь ты. Ух, какое облегчение….

\- Нет, это ты прости меня. Я должна была быть потише. Я просто забыла, что у тебя вулканский слух, - ответила Эми, ещё глубже кутаясь в простыни.

\- Отлично, раз уж мы обменялись извинениями и всё равно не спим, я предлагаю выпить нам по чашке чая….

\- Хорошо. И Шелдон, ещё раз прости, что вторглась к тебе. – Эми уселась на своё старое место и продолжила, - Дэйв подумает, что я алкоголик….

\- Это его проблемы, - усмехнулся Шелдон, ставя на плиту чайник. – Меня больше волнует, что подумает Ванесса. А она будет думать, что мои друзья алкоголики. Бернадетт выглядела почти так же как и ты. Хотя её желудок будет покрепче твоего.

Эми было неприятно слышать о его подруге, но не подавая виду она решила продолжить разговор. Она хотела выяснить всё об этой великолепной женщине.

\- Так спроси её. Возможно она будет рада твоему звонку, - съязвила Эми.

\- А зачем мне ей звонить? – поняв, куда клонит Эми, ответил физик. Подумав, что в эту игру могут играть двое, он продолжил, стараясь спрятать от девушки свой дёргающийся глаз, - Ванесса спит в моей кровати… после бурного секса….

\- Ну надо же, - ухмыльнулась Эми, - и как она в постели?

\- Нууу… она великолепна, - ответил физик, вставая с дивана, услышав свисток чайника. – А как навыки Дэйва в коитусе?

\- Дэйв был женат. Так что… у него много опыта в сексе, - ответила Эми, не сводя глаз с классной попки Шелдона.

Она сразу же поняла, что Шелдон врёт насчёт Ванессы. Возможно, что она и спала в его комнате, но никакого секса там точно не было. Хотя вряд ли Шелдон впустил эту девушку в свою комнату после недельного знакомства.

\- Что ж, я очень рад за твоего парня, - произнёс Шелдон ставя кружки с горячим ромашковым чаем на кофейный столик и усаживаясь на своё место. – Он хоть удовлетворяет тебя в сексуальном плане?

\- Ооо… даа, - мечтательно ответила Эми, представив вместо Дэйва Шелдона, - он хорош и его член такой горячий….

Физик поперхнулся чаем и закашлялся после её слов, но немного отойдя, он нагло взглянул в глаза нейробиолога и произнёс:

\- Горячий, говоришь. А ты проверяла его на ЗППП? Возможно его пенис горячий из-за мочеполовой инфекции… - Для подтверждения своих слов Купер задрал вверх брови и пристально посмотрел на Эми.

\- Надеюсь, что и ты был осторожен, и проверил на наличие венерических заболеваний свою девушку?

\- Мы пользовались презервативами, которые она одевала на мой эрегированный пенис, - нагло ответил он, мечтая о руках Эми на своём хозяйстве. – О, мой Бог… это волшебно…. Твои руки волшебны….

\- Ты хотел сказать, что руки Ванессы волшебны, - наслаждаясь его оговоркой, произнесла Эми и подмигнула Шелдону.

Он тот час же понял, что допустил непростительную ошибку и, покраснев до корней волос, ответил:

\- Да, именно это я и хотел сказать. Просто я представлял перед собой… Ванессу… - быстро протараторил Шелдон, отводя в сторону, перекошенное от вранья лицо. Но когда Эми хихикнула, заметив его ужимки, физик решил пойти ва-банк и продолжил: - а знаешь, Эми, когда наши зоны бикини соприкасаются, это волшебство….

\- Так… и что дальше? – спросила Эми слегка возбудившись. Она давно поняла, что Шелдон уже не говорит о Ванессе.

Именно эти слова произносил доктор Купер, когда врал о несуществующем половом контакте между ним и Эми, Барри Крипке. Шелдон не знал, что Пенни сразу же рассказала подруге о вранье её парня. Эми даже помнила, когда он это сделал.

Она не закатила истерику и не предъявила Шелдону претензий по этому поводу. Она просто надеялась, что её парень уже близок к решению своей проблемы с интимностью и вскоре будет готов заняться с ней любовью, но время шло и ничего не менялось.

Эми забыла про тот случай до сегодняшнего дня, но видимо словарный запас физика насчёт секса был так мал, что он не придумал ничего лучше, чем повторять эти же слова. Теперь уже для Эми.

\- Ты действительно хочешь узнать о нашем коитусе, Эми? – спросил он не веря своим ушам.

\- Конечно. Почему бы и нет? Мы оба учёные и было бы неплохо поделиться своим опытом. Может быть мы возьмём что-то себе на заметку и применим… к нашим партнёрам….

\- Только ради науки. Но, ты тоже должна поделиться опытом со мной. Иначе….

\- Я согласна! – воскликнула Эми ещё больше возбудившись.

\- Отлично. Да начнётся эксперимент! – воскликнул Шелдон. – Так на чём я остановился? Ах… да…. Когда мой возбуждённый член касается твоего… хмм…. Я хотел сказать, её лобка, я прижимаюсь ещё сильнее, целуя её повсюду, где могу достать. После этого, я медленно вхожу в… неё.

Шелдон закрыл глаза и замолчал, представляя под собой Эми. Его дыхание стало глубже и когда глаза снова открылись, девушка увидела блеск возбуждения и расширенные зрачки.

\- П-продолжай… - тихо произнесла Эми, облизнув губы.

Шелдон сразу же перевёл на них глаза и, прикрыв свой пах диванной подушкой, продолжил хриплым голосом:

\- Там было тепло и уютно…. Мои пальцы ласкали клитор, пока я входил и выходил. Пока мы оба не закричали имена друг друга…. – Шелдон облизнул губы и тихо сказал, - теперь твоя очередь… Эми.

Эми прочистила сухое горло и сделала глоток из своей кружки. Она скромно подняла глаза на парня и обомлела. Его взгляд был такой интенсивный и жадный, что девушка почувствовала лёгкое головокружение. Тут же утонув в голубом сиянии его глаз, девушка облизнула губы и тихо произнесла:

\- Ну… когда я впервые коснулась твоего горячего… члена….

\- Моего? – тихо прошептал Шелдон, медленно переводя глаза на её губы одновременно облизывая свои.

\- Прости… - еле слышно ответила девушка, - я… я… хотела….

\- Я знаю чего ты хочешь, Эми, - прошептал он, наклонившись над самым её ухом, - я тоже тебя хочу….

\- О, Боже, - прошептала она, испытывая острое возбуждение, когда его язык облизнул мочку её уха.

\- Зови меня просто… Шелдон, - ответил он и завладел её губами, ища доступ для проникновения своим языком.

Когда же он получил его, притянул к себе голову девушки ещё ближе, лаская её щёки кончиками пальцев. Эми показалось, что Шелдон вложил в этот поцелуй всю свою страсть, но как она ошибалась. Вскоре руки парня уже стаскивали с девушки простынь, обёрнутую вокруг её тела и, скользнув по спине, нашли застёжку бюстгальтера.

Услышав лёгкий щелчок, Эми стала работать на пуговицах его пижамной куртки дрожащими руками. Шелдон помог ей справиться со своей одеждой и вскоре пара оказалась в одних лишь трусах.

\- Эми, - шептал физик, припадая к её груди губами и играя языком с сосками, - моя Эми… я так скучал по тебе….

\- Я тоже, - ответила она, лаская его обнажённую спину.

\- Пошли в спальню, - внезапно остановив свои ласки, произнёс он и потянул полуобнажённую девушку за собой, отступая к своей комнате.

\- Но там же спит Ванесса, - подмигнув парню, сказала Эми, следуя за ним.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что там никого нет? - приподняв брови, спросил физик.

\- Конечно, я же умная женщина, доктор Купер, - ответила она, снова подмигнув.

\- Я не сомневался в этом, - игриво произнёс Шелдон, толкнув дверь в свою комнату ногой.

Как только двое учёных рухнули на кровать, Шелдон сразу же оказался сверху и возобновил свои страстные ласки и поцелуи.

Эми была так сильно вовлечена в этот процесс, что даже не заметила, когда Шелдон стянул с себя трусы. Как только он потащил её трусики по ногам, приподнявшись на колени, она увидела, что он уже был абсолютно голым. Девушка не могла оторвать глаз от его возбуждённого органа, покачивающегося от каждого движения.

\- Ты готова? – тихо спросил он и Эми подтвердила свою готовность лёгким наклоном головы. Шелдон улыбнулся и добавил, - отлично. Тебе стоит расслабиться, ты очень напряжена.

Эми вновь кивнула и почувствовала, как дрожь пробежала по её телу, когда Шелдон накрыл его своим горячим от вожделения торсом. Раздвинув ноги девушки коленями и взяв член в руку, начал медленно вводить его в её лоно.

На секунду Эми напряглась из-за вмешательства в её святая святых, но быстро расслабилась, увидев на лице парня сладострастную улыбку, полную доверия и любви.

\- Ах! – воскликнула она, когда Шелдон наконец прорвал преграду.

Он тут же остановился, внимательно изучая её лицо, в то же время покрывая его нежными поцелуями.

\- Прости, - прошептал он с чувством глубокого раскаяния, - я не хотел сделать тебе больно.

\- Ничего, это нормально, - ответила она, приподнимая свой таз ему навстречу и сцепив ноги на его спине, - продолжай….

Это было то, что нужно. Получив согласие, Шелдон продвинулся ещё дальше и медленно начал отступать, хотя его либидо подсказывало действовать как можно быстрее. К тому же он был счастлив, когда понял, что именно он лишил свою возлюбленную девственности. Он был так рад, что его милая Эми не изменила ему и сохранила себя для него. Получив дополнительный восторг от своих мыслей, Шелдон снова двинулся вперёд.

\- Господи, Эми, как приятно. Тебе не больно? – спросил он, запуская свои пальцы в работу над её клитором.

\- Уже нет… мне тоже приятно. Ты можешь идти быстрее, - словно прочитав его мысли ответила она.

Он ожидал этих слов и сразу же начал ускоряться, не сводив восхищённого взгляда с сияющих от возбуждения глаз девушки. Как же он её любил в этот момент. Она была прекрасна.

Рассыпанные по подушке каштановые локоны девушки, блестели чистотой под светом настольной лампы. Её ноздри были расширены и из полуоткрытых губ доносились стоны возбуждения и блаженства при каждом его толчке.

Эми тоже любовалась своим великолепным парнем. Шелдон действительно был гением во всём, за что брался. В эту минуту он не был похож на обычного Шелдона, которого все знали. Он был другим. Капризный ребёнок исчез, остался взрослый мужчина, занимающийся страстной любовью со своей женщиной.

И только она одна видела его таким: сильным и возбуждённым, ласковым и нежным. И он был таким для неё. Эми наблюдала как капелька пота прокатилась по его высокому лбу и упала ей на грудь, вызвав ощущение легкой прохлады.

Он прикрывал свои великолепные голубые глаза густыми ресницами и пухлая нижняя губа была слегка оттопырена, а изо рта вырывался хриплый стон вперемешку с её именем.

Эми прижимала его к себе, наслаждаясь структурой тёплой кожи широкой спины. Её руки скользнули ниже и опустились на прохладные ягодицы Шелдона. Прижав их к себе ещё сильнее, девушка почувствовала, что его член вошёл в неё ещё глубже. Эми громко застонала и парень прикрыл её рот страстным и глубоким поцелуем.

К разочарованию девушки всё продолжалось не так долго, как она рассчитывала. Она ещё не успела дойти до финала, когда парень дёрнулся в последний раз и с тяжёлым рычанием, выстрелил свою жидкость в её лоно.

\- Шелдооон… - прохрипела она сухим горлом, - я ещё не….

\- Я знаю, - улыбаясь ответил он и снова завладел её губами.

Постепенно опускаясь по шее девушки к её груди, Шелдон нащупал двумя пальцами её клитор и начал его потирать. Одновременная стимуляция груди и её женственности сразу же подвели Эми к краю и, громко выкрикнув его имя, Эми упала в пропасть наслаждения и острого оргазма.

Шелдон восхищённо смотрел на её финал с глупой улыбкой на лице. Когда Эми немного успокоилась и провела ослабленной рукой по его груди, покрытой небольшой порослью волос, единственное, что она смогла сказать было:

\- О, Шелдон, ты великолепен….

\- И снова… я в курсе, - гордо ухмыльнулся он, наклонившись над ней и нежно убирая с лица девушки растрепавшиеся волосы, он вдруг сказал, - я люблю тебя, Эми.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - прошептала она и пара слилась в нежном поцелуе.

Через несколько минут посткоитальных взаимных ласк, уже не двое девственников, а мужчина и женщина, довольные друг другом, крепко спали, даже не догадываясь о том, что готовит им грядущий день.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9**

Эми проснулась, но не смогла пошевелиться. Открыв глаза, она с ужасом обнаружила себя, лежащей на животе в кровати Шелдона Купера. Самое страшное было то, что она не могла встать, чтобы сбежать. Шелдон практически лежал на ней, точнее это была его рука, нога и половина туловища.

Девушка осознала, что если она предпримет попытку выбраться из-под него, то обязательно разбудит спящего парня. Слегка повернув голову, она посмотрела на часы, которые показывали половину седьмого утра. Это значило, что физик должен был проснуться в любой момент, чтобы не нарушать своё расписание, по которому он должен был смотреть «доктора Кто». У неё не было выбора, придётся притвориться спящей.

Снова закрыв глаза, Эми вспоминала события вчерашнего вечера и то, чем всё закончилось. Наконец-то она потеряла свою девственность и перестала быть белой вороной среди подруг. Да, она сделала это с тем, кого любила всем сердцем и душой. Это было так прекрасно. Шелдон был таким милым и заботливым, но в то же время страстным и горячим. Долгие годы она ждала этого момента, но когда это случилось, что-то было неправильно….

\- Эми, - услышала она тихий голос Шелдона и почувствовала, что он коснулся губами её шеи, - Эми, ты спишь?

Девушка не ответила и почувствовала, что физик наконец стал отодвигаться от неё, предоставив ей долгожданную свободу. Эми глубоко вздохнула и Шелдон понял, что она не спит.

Он снова прикоснулся к её шее, подбираясь ближе к губам, даря ей осторожные поцелуи.

\- Доброе утро, - ответила Эми, не поворачиваясь.

\- Привет, как спалось? – спросил он, не переставая осыпать её мелкими поцелуями.

Внезапно девушка почувствовала его руки на своей груди и лёгкое возбуждение от приятных прикосновений. Она вдруг захотела снова отдаться ему, но вместо этого убрала руку парня со своего тела.

\- Шелдон, - стараясь выглядеть решительной, сказала она поворачиваясь к парню, - нам нужно поговорить о том, что произошло.

\- Хорошо, - ответил он, отстраняясь. – Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось. Я знаю, что это не так. Движения твоего тела и звуки, исходящие из твоей гортани, говорили об обратном.

\- В том-то и дело, Шелдон. Мне очень понравилось заниматься с тобой любовью, но теперь я не твоя девушка. У тебя есть Ванесса, а у меня Дэйв. Мы обидели их чувства. Мы не имели права так с ними поступать. Мы же просто друзья, а друзья не занимаются сексом.

\- Занимаются, если они друзья с привилегиями… - ответил Шелдон и, посмотрев на смущённое выражение лица девушки, продолжил, - Эми, друзья с привилегиями, как объясняла мне Пенни, время от времени занимаются….

\- Я знаю, что это такое, Шелдон, не нужно мне объяснять, - раздражённо ответила она. – Я имела в виду не это. Шелдон, мы расстались по весьма понятным причинам. Я больше не хочу быть твоей девушкой. Тебе это понятно?

\- Вполне, но хочу заметить, что ночью произошло обратное. Ты очень сильно хотела меня. Как и я тебя. Поэтому мы и занимались любовью. Разве не так? Или я опять чего-то не понимаю. Однако сейчас, ты говоришь, что не хочешь меня. Объясни, что всё это значит? Я запутался. – Недовольный физик присел, облокотившись на спинку кровати, и требовательно посмотрел в лицо девушки, ища объяснений. Но Эми молчала, уставившись на его обнажённую грудь. Шелдон усмехнулся и решил вывести её из ступора: - Эми, ты слышала, что я говорил?

\- О, да… конечно. Извини, я задумалась. – Эми не знала, как объяснить ему то, что с ней происходит. Она просто решила поменять тему: - Шелдон, ты опоздаешь. «Доктор Кто» скоро начнётся.

\- Всё в порядке. Там стоит запись. Так что, я смогу посмотреть сериал в любой другой момент. На данный момент меня волнует твой ответ. Мы снова вместе или нет? И отвечай побыстрее, мне очень нужно помочиться, принять душ и поменять постельное бельё.

\- Ну, тогда мы можем поговорить об этом позже. Я не хочу нарушать твою рутину. Иди в ванную, я подожду здесь.

\- Хорошо, - согласился он, откидывая одеяло.

Эми стыдливо прикрыла глаза и немного отвернулась, что заметил Шелдон и усмехнулся.

\- Я не буду против, если ты посмотришь на меня, - сказал он, обходя кровать совершенно голым, - мы уже видели друг друга обнажёнными.

\- Лучше не стоит… - покраснев, ответила Эми. Она знала, как только откроет глаза, то увидит его во всей красе и снова заведётся, но чёрт возьми, как же ей хотелось их открыть.

\- Что ж, как пожелаешь, - разочарованно ответил он и прихватив халат, вышел из комнаты.

Как только дверь за Шелдоном закрылась, Эми открыла глаза и осмотрелась. Было уже достаточно светло и комната физика выглядела как место побоища. Девушка взглянула на простынь и ужаснулась. Самый большой беспорядок был именно под ней. Размазанные пятна крови и спермы могли привести в ужас кого угодно, но для Шелдона этот вид был бы полной катастрофой.

Надо было действовать немедленно. Эми вскочила с кровати и, не найдя своей одежды запаниковала. Она осталась в комнате Леонарда. Простынь теперь тоже не вариант, а голой выйти из комнаты Шелдона было немыслимо. Леонард или Пенни могли войти в квартиру в любой момент.

Пока она раздумывала на разными вариантами событий, дверь снова открылась и на пороге появился, пахнувший чистотой и детской присыпкой, Шелдон.

\- Ванна в твоём распоряжении, - улыбаясь сказал физик, вытирая голову полотенцем.

\- Я могу ещё немного полежать? – смущённо ответила девушка, в тайне надеясь, что Шелдон не заберётся к ней в кровать.

\- Конечно, но я думал, что ты сначала захочешь воспользоваться уборной и ванной? А я мог бы приготовить завтрак, - ответил физик, совершенно не понимая, что Эми была уже на грани панической атаки.

\- Шелдон, мои вещи остались в комнате Леонарда. Я бы хотела, чтобы ты принёс их мне и удалился, пока я переодеваюсь.

\- Встречное предложение. Я прилягу рядом с тобой и мы поговорим, о наших дальнейших планах на жизнь.

\- Шелдон! Принеси мои вещи, в конце концов! – рявкнула, раздражённая до предела девушка. Физик всё больше и больше бесил её своим занудством.

\- Хорошо, хорошо… не кричи, - как можно спокойнее ответил он. – Не знаю, что на тебя нашло. Я выполню твою просьбу, но хотел бы спросить. Может, перед душем ты наденешь халат? Я мог бы одолжить тебе один.

\- Боже мой… Шелдон. Просто принеси мои вещи и уходи, - уже тише произнесла Эми, не в силах больше его терпеть.

Ничего не понимающий физик скрылся за дверью и через пару минут вернулся с одеждой Эми. Не сказав больше ни слова, чтобы повторно не спровоцировать её гнев, он молча удалился из комнаты.

Эми выскользнула из кровати и, надев на себя вчерашнее одеяние, быстро стянула постельное бельё с кровати. Засунув простынь в свою сумку, она вышла из комнаты в гостиную, где физик-теоретик стоял у плиты и готовил завтрак.

Взгляд девушки скользнул по его спине и остановился на ногах. Эми заметила, что икры парня, выглядывающие из-под халата, были достаточно длинными, тонкими и волосатыми. Это было забавно и брюнетка улыбнулась своему открытию.

\- Ты будешь апельсиновый сок или чай? – не поворачиваясь к ней, спросил Шелдон.

\- У тебя на затылке глаза? – усмехнулась Эми.

\- Вполне вероятно. Кто знает, что там есть? Ты же нейробиолог, так что можешь провести исследование, – пошутил Купер и сам же посмеялся над своей шуткой. Но так и не повернувшись к девушке, он продолжил, - а если серьёзно, то в великолепной книге «Автостопом по Галактике» есть один пришелец, командор Умфрум. Знаешь, Эми, я всегда притворяюсь им, когда нахожусь в смущающей меня неопределённой ситуации… как эта….

Внезапно Шелдон замолчал и, сняв последний блин со сковороды, повернулся к Эми, ожидая ответа.

\- Ты чувствуешь себя неловко… со мной? – тихо спросила Эми.

\- Не совсем верно. Ночью я чувствовал себя восхитительно. Ты была моей, а я твоим. Но утром ты снова стала меня отталкивать. К тому же, ты избегаешь разговора на эту тему. Что я должен чувствовать?

\- Шелдон… мы расстались….

\- Мы не расстались, Эми. Ты бросила меня. Как я правильно понял, из моего разговора с Леонардом, ты усвоила одну вещь. А именно то, что я не хочу вступать с тобой в коитус. Верно? – Эми молча кивнула и Шелдон продолжил, - отлично. После сегодняшней ночи ты должна была понять, что была неправа. Так?

Эми снова кивнула. Шелдон поставил на кухонную стойку два бокала с апельсиновым соком и рукой указал девушке на табурет возле неё. Эми уселась и посмотрела на физика, который сел напротив неё.

\- Теперь разреши мне продолжить, - сказал он, делая глоток сока, - Эми, ты по-прежнему хочешь расстаться со мной?

\- Я не знаю, Шелдон, - ответила она, опустив голову, - я бы хотела оставаться твоей девушкой. Но я по-прежнему не чувствую себя нужной. Я знаю, что ты любишь меня. И сегодня ночью, я впервые почувствовала, что ты хочешь меня. Но я не знаю, надолго ли тебя хватит? Как я уже говорила, я не хочу быть для тебя мебелью, к которой ты привык и не хочешь её выбрасывать. Откуда я могу знать, что твои чувства не скоротечны…. И потом, я уже встретила хорошего человека. С Дэйвом всё так просто.

\- Отлично. Ну… если тебе хочется простоты, то я действительно не тот человек, который тебе нужен, - обиженно произнёс Шелдон. – Что ж не смею тебя больше задерживать, доктор Фаулер…. И спасибо за сегодняшнюю ночь. Мне было очень хорошо с тобой. До встречи… - Шелдон поднялся с табурета и быстро скрылся в своей комнате, заперев за собой дверь.

\- Шелдон! – крикнула Эми ему вслед, но он не ответил. Девушка подошла к двери в спальню и постучала, - Шелдон, открой, пожалуйста.

\- Эми уходи, - раздался голос физика из спальни, - я думаю, что нам лучше оставаться друзьями.

\- Хорошо, Шелдон, - проглотив комок в горле, ответила Эми и вышла из квартиры. Закрыв за собой дверь, она ещё раз взглянула на цифру 4А и грустно ухмыльнулась, подумав о том, что зашла она в квартиру девушкой, а вышла уже женщиной.

Как ни странно Эми не чувствовала себя разочарованной. Она три года мечтала об этой ночи и Шелдон сделал ей такой подарок на прощание.

Эми села в машину и поглядев на окна Шелдона завела машину. Но как только она хотела тронуться с места, пришло сообщение на её телефон. К сожалению девушка увидела входящее сообщение от Дэйва:

« Эй, красавица, как твои дела? Голова не болит? Ты вчера осталась у Пенни и я волновался о тебе. К сожалению, доктор Купер не позволил мне остаться с тобой или отвезти домой. Так что я очень разочарован. Но при встрече я поблагодарю Пенни за то, что позаботилась о тебе. Если хочешь, то я хотел бы приехать к тебе сегодня?»

Эми прочитала сообщение и улыбнулась. Последний раз взглянув на окна физика, она тронулась в путь, мечтая побыстрее оказаться дома, чтобы наконец-то принять ванну.

Шелдон не мог прийти в себя после разговора с Эми. Он совсем не ожидал того, что произойдёт с ними после прекрасной ночи любви. Зайдя в свою комнату, он был приятно удивлён, что Эми сняла постельное бельё с кровати, но в то же время разочарован. Она удалила все следы их занятий любовью, а самое главное её запаха теперь не было.

Заправив постель свежими простынями, физик улёгся на кровать и поддался чувству потери, которое вырывалось из него вместе со слезами.

Незаметно для себя Шелдон уснул, но через пару часов был разбужен звонком. Подумав, что это Эми, физик рванул к телефону, но был сильно разочарован. Звонила Ванесса.

\- Доктор Купер у аппарата, - как можно сдержаннее сообщил он.

\- Шелдон, это Ванесса. У меня отличная новость. Сегодня в научном центре доктор Грин читает лекцию о своей книге «Скрытая реальность». Мы могли бы пойти вместе.

\- Вообще-то я уже прочёл эту книгу. И если я пока не смог разобраться в вопросе о том, является ли наша вселенная единственной вселенной, то куда уж ему. Это просто уморительно, но книга написана для дошколят. Вряд ли мне будут интересны его теории.

\- Но Шелдон, я не хочу идти одна. Мне будет скучно, - ныла Ванесса. – Как на той лекции по атомной спектроскопии. Хорошо, что я наткнулась в крейгслисте на твоё объявление о той игре, в которую я выиграла тебя. Иначе я бы просто уснула.

\- Ванесса, если тебе скучна тема по атомной спектроскопии, может тебе оставить физику и заняться другим делом? Пойти в официантки, например или в микробиологию?

\- Шелдон, я смотрю у тебя сегодня плохое настроение. Что случилось?

\- Ничего, что касалось бы тебя, но я мог бы пойти на лекцию доктора Грина. Чисто для того, чтобы повеселиться.

\- Хорошо, Шелдон, если не хочешь рассказывать мне о своих проблемах, пойдём веселиться. Я заеду за тобой через час.

\- Но в восемь пятнадцать я должен быть дома. У меня сегодня вечер стирки. Как ты думаешь, мы успеем?

\- Да. Мы ещё и поужинать успеем где-нибудь.

\- Отлично. Давай повеселимся.

Через несколько часов Шелдон и Ванесса вошли в квартиру 4А. Оба были в приподнятом настроении. Куперу удалось утереть нос доктору Грину на лекции, поставив его в тупик одним из своих многочисленных вопросов.

\- Ванесса, я рад, что пошёл с тобой. Тупое выражение лица доктора Грина было непередаваемым, - произнёс физик-теоретик, радуясь как ребёнок.

\- Да уж, - усмехнулась блондинка, не показывая вида, что всю лекцию ей было стыдно за своего сопровождающего, - а ты не находишь, что это было через чур?

\- Нет, – самодовольно ответил Шелдон, - если уж пишешь книги о науке, то хотя бы надо разбираться в ней. Ты хочешь чаю?

\- Да, пожалуйста, - ответила Ванесса, присаживаясь на место Эми.

\- Ну, раз уж у нас есть ещё много времени до моей стирки, - загадочно произнёс Шелдон, вскинув бровь, - то я могу… лишить тебя невинности…. Как ты на это смотришь?

\- А я уж подумала, что ты никогда не спросишь, – взволнованно ответила она.

\- Шикарно, тогда располагайся поудобнее. Обещаю ты испытаешь настоящий экстаз.

\- Жду с нетерпением, - ответила девушка предвкушая отличный секс.

\- Ты не против, если я завяжу тебе глаза? Хочу сделать тебе сюрприз, - нахально улыбаясь произнёс Купер, стоя над ней с маской для сна.

Этот жест заинтриговал девушку и она покорно согласилась. Не теряя времени даром, физик с восторженной улыбкой на лице, надел маску на Ванессу и поспешил к полке с дисками. Достав свой любимый фильм «В поисках утраченного ковчега», он всунул диск в дисковод и нажал пуск.

\- Та… дам! – воскликнул он, снимая маску с глаз девушки.

Ванесса посмотрела на парня непонимающим взглядом.

\- Шелдон, зачем ты включил этот фильм?

\- Это один из моих любимых фильмов из саги про Индиану Джонса. Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрела его со мной.

\- Но… я думала, что сказав о том, что лишишь меня невинности, ты имел в виду что-то другое? И для справки, я не девственница.

\- О, извини. Путаница вышла. Я хотел сказать, что ты окажешься на седьмом небе на моём диване, - ответил физик, поставив фильм на паузу.

\- Но… мы смотрим кино?

\- Да, и после его просмотра, ты испытаешь настоящий экстаз.

\- Но Шелдон, я думала, что ты имел в виду… секс….

\- Секс? – вытаращив глаза на девушку, ответил удивлённый парень, - Ванесса, мы едва знакомы. Какой секс? Я просто думал, что ты полюбишь этот фильм так же, как и я. Даже не знаю, почему тебе это взбрело в голову?

\- Ну ладно, - разочарованно произнесла девушка, - давай, включай свой фильм. Правда я его уже видела, но если он тебе так нравится, то я не против просмотра.

Эми и Дэйв прогуливались по научному центру и разглядывали объявления о лекциях и семинарах.

\- Эми, не хочешь сходить на лекцию доктора Грина. Он пишет хорошие книги о физике? – спросил математик, поправляя очки, съехавшие на его нос.

\- Я так не думаю. Однажды я побывала на его лекции с Шелдоном. Мы повеселились от души, - грустно ответила девушка, вспоминая как Купер, засыпал бедного доктора вопросами.

\- Эми, я бы очень хотел показать доктору Куперу свои наработки по теории струн. Ты мне поможешь с этим? Устрой нашу встречу.

\- Хм, это не очень хорошая идея. Шелдон очень занятой человек. Но я могу дать тебе его номер телефона. Он сам назначит тебе время и место.

\- Отлично. Эми расскажи мне о нём. Каков доктор Купер?

\- Что ты хочешь узнать? – спросила Эми, совершенно не желая говорить о Шелдоне, но у Дэйва было такое моляще-просящее выражение лица, что она не могла разочаровать его.

\- Я хочу узнать о нём всё! – радостно воскликнул британец.

\- Ну, как ты уже понял, Шелдон гений. Уровень его интеллекта очень высок, точнее 187 баллов.

\- Ого! Это так круто! – удивлённо крикнул Дэйв.

\- Ничего особенного, - невозмутимо ответила Эми, - я немного отстаю от него. Всего на два балла. Самое интересное в нём то, что он имеет эйдетическую память. Я не встречала больше таких людей как Шелдон. – Эми улыбнулась. Не зная почему, но ей было приятно говорить хорошие вещи о своём бывшем парне.

Дэйв вообще был в шоке:

\- Да ну, нафиг?! Эми, ты шутишь?

\- Если бы я шутила, то сказала бы: лошадь зашла в бар и говорит бармену: «Эй, налей мне выпить». А бармен отвечает: «Я бы налил, но ты и так уже наржалась». – Эми окинула взглядом непонимающее выражение лица британца и добавила, - потому, что лошади ржут. Это была шутка Шелдона…. Забудь.

\- Ничего. Это забавная шутка, - хихикнул Дэйв. – Эми, а как вы познакомились?

Это был удар ниже пояса. Эми не хотела, чтобы Дэйв знал, что она была девушкой Шелдона, поэтому решила соврать:

\- Ну, он прочитал несколько моих статей в журнале «Нейрон» и нашёл меня в интернете. Завязалась переписка. Потом мы стали друзьями.

\- А как давно он встречается с Ванессой? Мне показалось, что он не влюблён в неё. Хотя она хорошая девушка. Умная и красивая.

\- Недавно. Ты же видел, что я впервые увидела её, когда привела тебя. – Эми ответила довольно резко. Ей было неприятно, что Дэйв нахваливал эту особу.

Парень это заметил, но подумал, что Эми ревнует его. Чтобы сгладить ситуацию он сказал:

\- Эми, ты не подумай ничего плохого. Я просто проводил её до машины, как велел Шелдон. Между нами ничего не было.

\- Постой, ты думаешь, что я тебя ревную? – рассмеялась девушка. – Я не ревную тебя, Дэйв. А почему ты решил, что Шелдон не влюблён?

\- Я не знаю, просто он не проявлял к ней обычных знаков внимания, как это делают влюблённые люди.

\- Дэйв, Шелдон сложный человек. Порой с ним бывает очень трудно. Но я хорошо его знаю. Если он не выражает эмоций, то в глубине души он очень даже эмоционален… и горяч, - последнее слово Эми не произнесла вслух. – И… Дэйв, у нас свидание, а ты всё время говоришь о Шелдоне. Не могли бы мы изменить тему разговора?

Шелдон спустился в прачечную, отправив Ванессу домой, и стал сортировать вещи. Не обнаружив своей простыни, физик глубоко задумался и вздохнув, отправился в свою квартиру на поиски.

Облазив всю свою спальню и заглянув в шкафы и даже под кровать, он пришёл к выводу, что Эми украла его постельную принадлежность.

Почёсывая свой подбородок, Шелдон стоял в спальне и думал, для чего простынь понадобилась его подруге? Это было странно, но теперь у него есть повод для звонка.

Спускаясь по лестнице в прачечную, физик достал телефон и набрал номер Эми. Она ответила через пару гудков.

\- Шелдон, сейчас не самое подходящее время для звонка, - почти шёпотом произнесла девушка, - я на свидании.

\- Мне всё равно, - небрежно ответил он, хотя чёткий ритм его сердца был нарушен из-за её последних слов. – Ты обязана ответить мне на один вопрос. Эми, это ты украла мою простынь?

\- Да, Шелдон, это я сделала, - после небольшой паузы ответила она.

\- Но зачем?! – удивлённо воскликнул он.

\- Шелдон, я сейчас не могу ответить тебе. Я в ресторане с Дэйвом….

\- Это доктор Купер? – услышал Шелдон радостный голос англичанина, - Эми я хочу поговорить с ним.

Шелдон услышал недолгую возню и голос Дэйва раздался в его ухе:

\- Доктор Купер, я так рад снова поговорить с вами. Это Дэйв Гиббс, если вы помните меня?

\- Я помню тебя Дэйв Гиббс и даже если бы захотел забыть, то не смог бы. У меня эйдетическая память. Так что ты хотел? И говори побыстрее, у меня есть к Эми важный разговор.

\- Хорошо, я быстро. Доктор Купер, я бы хотел чтобы вы взглянули на мои работы по теории струн.

\- Я отказался от теории струн и теперь работаю с тёмной материей, но я смог бы уделить немного времени. Скажем завтра. Вы с Эми могли бы прийти ко мне домой… часов в семь?

\- Отлично. Тогда до завтра. Передаю трубку Эми, - ответил счастливый британец.

\- Шелдон, это снова я. Как я сказала, что не очень хочу сейчас отвечать на твой вопрос о… книге, которую я взяла. Давай я перезвоню тебе позже, когда вернусь домой?

\- Ты ещё и книгу украла?!

\- О, Боже! Я сказала, позвоню позже, - раздражённая тупостью Шелдона, ответила Эми и выключила телефон.

\- Какую книгу ты взяла у доктора Купера? – заинтересованно спросил Дэйв.

\- О геологии, - закатив глаза, ляпнула Эми первое, что пришло в голову.

\- А зачем тебе книга о геологии, ты же нейробиолог?

\- Для моего друга Берта, - выкрутилась Эми, - он геолог.

\- А почему ты не спросила разрешения у доктора Купера?

\- Ну, он был занят…. – Эми вдруг почувствовала, что ей всё надоело. Надоел Дэйв, его вопросы, его фанатичная любовь к Шелдону. Она просто хотела домой. – Знаешь что, Дэйв, я устала. Может по домам?

\- Ой, какой же я болван. Весь вечер говорил о докторе Купере. Кстати о нём. Мы с тобой приглашены к нему завтра. Он взглянет на мои работы.

\- Ну я не уверена, что хочу пойти туда. Может ты один?

\- Я не могу пойти один. Он пригласил нас обоих, - отчаянно произнёс Дэйв. Эми увидела, что парень на грани паники и смягчилась:

\- Хорошо. Мы пойдём к Шелдону завтра, а сейчас я очень хочу домой. Ты отвезёшь меня или мне вызвать такси?

\- Конечно отвезу и никакого такси, - улыбаясь ответил Дэйв, расплачиваясь за ужин.

Получив лёгкий чмок в губы, Эми попрощалась с Дэйвом и вошла в свой дом. Прислонившись к стенке лифта и поднимаясь на третий этаж в квартиру 314, девушка думала о том, как бы прошёл этот вечер, если бы она была с Шелдоном? Уж точно веселее, чем с Дэйвом.

Открыв дверь в квартиру не включая света, Эми бросила сумочку на диван и устало плюхнулась рядом. Вдруг под ней что-то зашевелилось и девушка в ужасе вскочила с места. Вскочил и тот, на кого она только что уселась.

Перепуганная девушка бросилась к выключателю и врубила свет в гостиной.

\- Шелдон?! – закричала она, прижав руку к груди, - что ты здесь делаешь?!

\- Ты меня напугала! – закричал он в ответ. – И какого чёрта ты так поздно пришла со свидания? Я волновался. Ты знаешь сколько бродяг и бандитов гуляют в такой час по улицам Пасадены?

\- Мне нужно срочно поменять замок, - прошептала Эми и уже громче сказала, - ты не ответил, что ты делаешь в моей квартире?

\- Я пришёл за своими вещами. За простынью и книгой. Правда я не понял какую книгу ты у меня умыкнула? Но прошу, верни всё обратно.

\- Боже мой, Шелдон, я не могла говорить при Дэйве, что мы занимались сексом и что я взяла твою простынь, чтобы постирать её. Поэтому я и сказала, что взяла у тебя книгу.

\- Значит ты не брала книгу? – переспросил он, тупо уставившись на девушку.

\- Нет, я не брала книгу, - устало ответила она и снова присела на диван, подальше от физика.

\- Но ты взяла простынь, чем нарушила порядок моей стирки.

\- При чём здесь порядок твоей стирки? – теперь Эми не понимала физика.

\- Ты взяла одну вещь из целого комплекта, нарушив тем самым весь комплект. Я не могу стирать комплект, если в нём не хватает составных частей.

\- Шелдон, я бы постирала сама, а завтра вернула бы тебе её.

\- Нет. Ты меня не понимаешь. Твои стиральные средства не такие как у меня и простынь не соответствовала бы остальному комплекту. Твой кондиционер может быть жёстче или мягче моего. А это неприемлемо.

\- Хорошо, я отдам тебе грязную простынь, - Эми была раздражена до предела. Вместо того, чтобы нежиться в своей ванне, она вступила в бессмысленную полемику со своим бывшим парнем.

\- И снова ты не права, - вздохнул Шелдон.

\- Что ещё? – грубо спросила она, закатывая глаза.

\- Уже не восемь пятнадцать, Эми. Ты виновата, в том, что я не сделал стирку вовремя. Поэтому я принёс её с собой. У тебя есть машина и сушилка прямо в квартире. А пока моё бельё стирается, мы могли бы посмотреть фильм. И кстати, ты расстроила меня, а чаю не предложила….

\- Бог ты мой, - закатив глаза к небу, - прошептала Эми и пошла ставить чайник, не заметив хитрую улыбочку на лице парня.

\- Эми, ты мне так и не ответила, зачем забрала простынь? – спросил Шелдон, сортируя вещи по цветам в ванной комнате. – Если уж мне приходиться стирать здесь, то я мог бы и сам её постирать.

\- Отлично, - ухмыльнулась брюнетка, копаясь в своей корзине с грязным бельём, - я отдам её тебе, но если тебе станет дурно, то я не виновата.

\- Эми… - снисходительно ответил физик, - я взрослый мужчина и к тому же учёный. Меня не напугает моя собственная простынь…. О, Боже….

\- Шелдон! – воскликнула Эми, когда тело парня рухнуло на пол в ванной комнате.

Быстро скрутив простынь обратно, Эми подскочила к потерявшему сознание физику. Шелдон не раз терял сознание раньше и все к этому привыкли, но сегодня во время падения, он ударился головой об унитаз.

Эми осмотрела голову и заметила небольшую шишку. Это было не очень хорошо. Подложив под его голову полотенце, девушка сбегала за фонариком и приоткрыв веки парня, внимательно проверила его зрачки на предмет травмы мозга. Всё было в порядке. Эми приложила лёд к шишке на лбу и решила подождать, пока физик очнётся.

Она не знала сколько времени это займёт и решила загрузить бельё Шелдона в машину, в том числе и обидевшую его простынь. Покопавшись в сумке парня, она нашла его моющие средства и добавила их в машину, после чего запустила её в работу.

Эми посмотрела на неподвижного парня, лежащего на полу и, присев рядом с ним, нежно коснулась губами его пострадавшего лба.

\- Бедный мой медвежонок, - прошептала она, - если бы ты знал, как сильно я тебя люблю….


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10**

\- Ох… - застонал Купер, открывая глаза. Увидев склонившуюся над ним улыбающуюся брюнетку, тихо произнёс, - Эми… где я?

\- На полу в ванной, - ответила она, снимая пакет со льдом с головы физика, - ты шлёпнулся в обморок.

\- Точно, я вспомнил. О… моя голова. Почему она так болит?

\- Ты ударился о крышку унитаза. Тебе ещё повезло, что она была закрыта. Это смягчило удар, - ответила Эми, осматривая шишку на лбу парня, которая начинала приобретать фиолетовый оттенок. – Шелдон, ты можешь подняться на ноги?

\- Конечно, - произнёс он, приподнимаясь.

Приняв вертикальное положение, но всё ещё сидя на полу, физик осмотрелся и остановил взгляд на работающей стиральной машине.

\- Там мои вещи? – спросил он, вставая на ноги при помощи Эми.

\- Да, но не волнуйся. Я всё сделала в точности как и ты, - ответила девушка, выводя Шелдона из ванной. – Я думаю, что тебе нужно немного полежать. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Ничего, но я пожалуй последую твоему совету. Мы можем посмотреть фильм?

\- Я бы хотела принять ванну, но ты смотри что хочешь, - ответила она, устраивая физика на диване.

Эми принесла Шелдону обезболивающее лекарство и его любимый клубничный напиток. Вручив ему пульт от телевизора, она удалилась в ванную. Прикрыв за собой дверь, девушка решила не запирать её в тайне надеясь, что Шелдон воспользуется этим, чтобы проникнуть к ней.

Создав романтическую обстановку при помощи свечей и лёгкой музыки из плейлиста на телефоне, Эми разделась и погрузилась в ванну с пузырьками, облегчённо выдохнув.

Скинув с себя все тяготы сегодняшнего дня, нейробиолог блаженно закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением лопающихся пузырьков на своей коже. Она почти забыла, что за дверью перед экраном её телевизора находился её бывший парень, настолько она была расслаблена.

Она не слышала, как Шелдон тайком пробрался к ней и стоя у двери наблюдал, как его прекрасная возлюбленная мурлыкала мотивчик, тихонько играющий на её мобильном устройстве.

Это великолепное зрелище так впечатлило физика, что он уже ничего не соображая, разделся и полез к Эми в ванну.

\- Ой! Шелдон! – воскликнула она, вытаскивая из ушей наушники.

\- Шшш, не кричи… - произнёс он, усаживаясь в ванну напротив неё, - повернись ко мне спиной, я сделаю тебе массаж.

Эми покосилась на него притворно-недовольным взглядом, но сопротивляться не стала. Усевшись к парню спиной и придвинувшись к нему вплотную, девушка спокойно предупредила:

\- Только никакого коитуса, Шелдон. Не забывай, мы уже не пара.

\- Как скажешь, - лукаво улыбаясь ответил он, убирая с плеч девушки мокрые локоны волос.

\- О, да… - прошептала Эми, когда длинные пальцы парня сжали её плечи. – Я обожаю массаж.

\- Надеюсь только тот, который делаю тебе я? – с лёгким флиртом в голосе самодовольно спросил он, продолжая массировать её спину и опускаясь ниже к бёдрам.

\- Конечно, - подтвердила она. Девушке было так хорошо, что она совершенно не хотела снова ругаться с парнем. – Шелдон, как твоя голова, кстати?

\- С ней стало всё отлично в тот момент, когда я увидел тебя обнажённой в этой ванне.

\- А зачем ты вообще зашёл сюда, ты же знал, что я принимаю ванну? – имитируя раздражение спросила Эми.

\- Я не хотел, но должен был опорожнить мой мочевой пузырь. Я не собирался подглядывать за тобой, но мне нужно было убедиться, что ты не подглядываешь за мной. Клянусь, что посмотрел на тебя только один раз, но… не смог оторвать глаз от столь впечатляющего зрелища. Так что, это полностью твоя вина, что соблазнила меня своими симпатичными грудями.

\- Но ты бы мог уйти, после того как пописал, - произнесла она, скрывая довольную улыбку.

\- Ха! А ты бы сама попробовала уйти? Я просто… завис, - вздыхая ответил он.

\- Шелдон, почему ты стал таким хорошим парнем только после того, как мы расстались? – разочарованно спросила она.

\- Ответ очень прост, Эми. Ты просто не дождалась, пока я полностью раскроюсь перед тобой. Я давным давно понял, что люблю тебя. Я просто боялся, что не достоин тебя. Я всегда боялся, что стану таким же как мой отец. Я никому не говорил этого, но когда я был подростком и приехал из колледжа на каникулы…. Я застал своего отца в позе с другой женщиной.

\- О, Боже, мне так жаль, - сочувственно произнесла Эми, - это было больно, увидеть такое…. И что ты сделал?

\- Да уж, - вздохнув ответил он, остановив массаж, - я ничего не сделал. Я просто закрыл дверь и мы никогда не говорили об этом. А через год папа умер. Я не знаю, догадывалась ли мама о его изменах? Но для себя я решил, что никогда не посмотрю ни на одну женщину. Так и было, пока я не встретил тебя. Я старался держать тебя на расстоянии, чтобы не причинять боли, но с каждым годом мне становилось всё труднее сдерживаться…. А потом ты ушла.

\- О, Шелдон, почему ты не говорил мне об этом раньше? Возможно всё сложилось бы по-другому?

\- Возможно. Но ты ушла в тот момент, когда я понял, что мне больше не нужно себя сдерживать. Я не мой отец и мне не нужны другие женщины.

\- А как же Ванесса? – спросила вдруг Эми, поворачивая лицо к Шелдону.

\- Эми, глупенькая моя, неужели ты не поняла, что я с ней познакомился лишь для того, чтобы сделать тебе больно. Я узнал, что у тебя другой мужчина и… я просто ревновал. Эми, если бы ты знала, как мне было больно….

Шелдон замолчал и прикусил дрожащую нижнюю губу. Он не хотел, чтобы Эми видела, слёзы в момент его слабости. Но предательская влага заполнила его глаза и потекла по щекам физика. Ему ничего не оставалось как прикрыть лицо руками, чтобы скрыть своё отчаяние.

\- Ооо… Шелдон, прошу не плачь, - еле сдерживая свои слёзы, произнесла Эми. Убрав руки парня с его лица, девушка стала нежно покрывать солёные щёки поцелуями.

Всхлипывая, физик начал потихоньку отвечать на её поцелуи, покрывая ими лицо девушки. Наконец, забыв о слезах, Шелдон развернул её к себе лицом и, усадив Эми на колени, нашёл её губы. После чего переместился на шею и грудь, доводя девушку до исступления.

\- Шелдон, - шептала она, запуская руки в его волосы, - что мы делаем?

\- Мы любим друг друга и ничто этого не изменит, - ответил он, разгорячённый от возбуждения и горячей воды.

Шелдон легко приподнял Эми и осторожно опустил её на свой готовый к работе мужской орган.

\- Тебе не больно, - заботливо спросил он, прижимая её тело к своему.

\- Нет, мне очень приятно, - пробормотала она в ответ и облизнула шею парня.

\- Щекотно, - хихикнул физик, но заглянув в её заманчиво-зелёные и похотливые глаза снова стал серьёзен.

Облизнув нижнюю губу и оставив её зажатой между зубами, Шелдон начал медленно поднимать и опускать девушку, стараясь делать это как можно нежнее.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, словно в них были ответы на все интересующие их жизненные вопросы. Они оба старались увидеть в глазах друг друга малейший намёк на дискомфорт или страх, но нашли там совершенно иное. Чистая любовь и обожание, восхищение и возбуждение, и самое главное доверие.

Они всё еще не могли оторвать свои глаза друг от друга, когда их движения становились всё быстрее и хаотичнее, а дыхание поверхностным и частым.

Внезапно, Эми увидела в синеве глаз парня нахальную искорку и в тот самый момент Шелдон остановился и снял с себя девушку.

\- Эми, я хочу попробовать другую позицию, если ты не против. Я хочу тебя… сзади… - он сказал об этом так смущённо, что в момент его щёки запылали красным огнём.

\- Я не против, - ответила она, соблазнительно прикусив нижнюю губу и проведя своим пальчиком по волосам на груди парня.

Шелдону понравилось видеть Эми с такого ракурса. Он провёл руками по её спине и улыбнулся. Фигура брюнетки была похожа на песочные часы. Узкая талия и манящие широкие бёдра очень волновали возбуждённого учёного.

Прежде, чем войти в неё, Шелдон погладил её задницу и слегка шлёпнул по ней. Эми издала писк и повернулась к нему лицом, чтобы посмотреть на зачарованного парня.

\- Я так и знала, что тебе понравилось шлёпать меня… в прошлый раз, когда я соврала тебе, что больна.

\- Согласен. Я ощутил некое чувство, которое не мог описать в тот момент. Теперь-то я понимаю, что со мной происходило… виксен… - ответил он и вошёл в неё как можно мягче и нежнее, - ммм…. Превосходное чувство. Ты намного ближе ко мне, хотя я не могу видеть твоего лица… к сожалению. Тебе нормально?

\- Восхитительно, - мурлыкала Эми, приближая свой таз к нему ещё ближе. – Я даже разрешу тебе шлёпнуть меня ещё разок…. Ой!

\- Ты сама разрешила, - нахально ответил Шелдон после того как оставил отпечаток своей ладони на её заднице и по всей ванной комнате раздался звонкий шлепок, что заставило парня хихикнуть, - знаешь что, Эми, шлёпать тебя по голой заднице намного приятнее и так возбуждающе….

\- Я думаю, одного шлепка достаточно, а то смотрю, что ты забыл про основную миссию, - ухмыльнулась она и описала круг своей задницей, заставив Шелдона застонать от блаженства.

\- Ах ты… лиса, теперь держись, я устрою тебе такую миссию, что завтра ты не сможешь ходить, - шутливо пригрозил он, приступая к своим мужским обязанностям.

Шелдон был прав. Они занимались любовью не только в ванной, но и на всех поверхностях в квартире Эми. Последней в их списке была спальня девушки, в которой они и уснули вымотанные, но чертовски счастливые. Они спали так крепко, что не слышали телефонных звонков от Дэйва, Ванессы, Леонарда и Пенни.

\- Чёрт возьми, Шелдон, где ты был всю ночь? – громким шёпотом произнёс Леонард, встретив своего соседа, поднимающегося по лестнице.

\- Я не глухой, Леонард, ты мог бы шептать и потише, - огрызнулся Шелдон, - у меня болит голова. И зачем я только назначил встречу с мистером Гиббсом на восемь утра? Надо было всё оставить на вечер, как и планировалось раньше. Он, кстати ещё не приходил? Ненавижу непунктуальность.

\- Вообще-то, он уже полчаса ждёт тебя в квартире, - ответил Леонард, открывая дверь, - так где ты был всю ночь?

\- Доктор Купер, я так рад, что вы согласились принять меня пораньше! – воскликнул Дэйв, вскакивая с дивана.

\- Да… уж… аминь… - равнодушно произнёс Шелдон, снимая с себя бежевую ветровку и вешая её на свой компьютерный стул.

Усевшись на своё место, физик потёрся об него задницей и недовольно произнёс:

\- Леонард, разве ты не предупредил мистера Гиббса, что сидеть на моём месте запрещено не только в этой вселенной, но и во всех остальных?

\- Не отвечу, пока ты не ответишь мне, где ты был всю ночь? - ухмыльнувшись сказал физик-экспериментатор, скрестив руки на груди демонстрируя протест. – И откуда у тебя на лбу шишка?

\- Я был…. Я не буду отвечать тебе при посторонних, - парировал Шелдон.

\- Да брось приятель, - усмехнулся Леонард, - ты был с Ванессой?

\- Ну, если тебя устроит такой ответ, то пусть так и будет. А шишку я получил, когда ударился головой об унитаз. Ты не подумай, я… не падал в обморок, а просто поскользнулся, - сказал Шелдон, отвернувшись от парней, чтобы скрыть нервный тик.

\- Ну и как тебе Ванесса? – не унимался маленький физик.

\- Есть лёгкая асимметрия, но это её не портит…. И хватит приставать ко мне. Больше ты от меня ничего не узнаешь. Так же я попросил бы оставить мою квартиру. Я буду занят с Дэйвом.

\- Хорошо, кобелина ты эдакий, - хихикнув Леонард направился к двери, но оглянувшись добавил, - кстати, я забыл предупредить Дэйва о твоём месте….

Взглянув на разгневанное лицо Шелдона Леонард ещё раз хихикнул и закрыл за собой дверь.

\- Итак мистер Гиббс, что привело вас ко мне? Только прошу, воздержитесь от дифирамбов в мою честь, - сказал Шелдон, доставая пару бутылок воды из холодильника.

\- Посмотрите мои наработки по теории струн. Мне очень важно мнение такого гения как вы?

Эми ещё спала, когда услышала звонок телефона. Отключив зарядное устройство, девушка нехотя подняла трубку и услышала звонкий голосок Бернадетт:

\- Доброе утро, Эми.

\- Привет, Берни, - зевая ответила брюнетка.

\- Мы с Пенни собираемся по магазинам пораньше. Так что будь готова через пару часов. Мы заедем за тобой.

\- Ну… я не знаю…. Скорее всего… я не пойду, - ответила Эми и повернула голову в то место, где должен был спать Шелдон.

Девушка нахмурилась, когда увидела, что его там не было. На тумбочке лежала записка. Эми потянулась за ней и прочитала содержимое. Физик извинялся за то, что у него была назначена встреча с Дэйвом. Записка заканчивалась признанием в любви и поцелуем….

\- Но, Эмиии, - стонала в трубку Бернадетт, - ты что забыла, что мы решили провести выпускной вечер на крыше? Мы же договорились, что сегодня пойдём выбирать платья.

\- Хорошо, я буду готова, - грустно ответила Эми.

Она была раздражена. Шелдон мог бы разбудить её, чтобы попрощаться, а не оставлять какую-то помятую бумажку. Он мог бы перенести встречу или вообще отменить её. В конце концов, это всего лишь… Дэйв.

Эми откинулась на подушку и вспомнила вчерашнюю ночь. Это было восхитительно. Шелдон показал ей себя во всём блеске. В этот раз всё было не так как в первый. Не то, чтобы она жаловалась, но парня как будто бы подменили.

Не было той неуверенности, которая присутствовала при первом соитии. Он полностью раскрылся перед ней, предлагая разнообразные сексуальные позиции. Он постоянно удивлял её своей раскованностью и страстью. Он снял все запреты и изгнал из своего великолепного мозга страх перед микробами.

Позже, когда она спросила о внезапных переменах, Шелдон со свойственной ему снисходительностью ответил, что он подписал уведомление о расторжении отношений и теперь волен не придерживаться правил и ограничений. Физик конечно же не заметил, что улыбка медленно сошла с уст его подруги.

Эми поняла, что теперь их ничто не связывает и она совершенно свободна, но это обстоятельство совершенно её не радовало. Хотя теперь они были друзьями с «привилегиями», как сказал бы Шелдон.

Эми вздохнула и посмотрела на часы. До приезда её подруг оставалось чуть больше часа. Девушка выбралась из кровати и поняла, что у неё всё болит. Бёдра болели так сильно, как будто бы она пробежала марафонскую дистанцию. Кроме того, она чувствовала жжение в районе гениталий из-за постоянного трения. Это было странно. Ночью такого не было.

Эми снова захотелось остаться дома, но поход в магазин был необходим. У неё по-прежнему не было платья для выпускного бала. Застонав, она поплелась в ванную, чтобы принять душ.

\- Пенни, ты заметила, что Эми сегодня ведёт себя странно? – спросила Бернадетт, стаскивая с вешалки великолепное белое платье.

\- Ты только взгляни на её походку. Она как будто только что слезла с лошади, - хихикнула стройная блондинка.

\- Я даже знаю как зовут этого коня… - усмехнулась Берни, - Дэйв Гиббс!

\- О, Господи, ты думаешь, что у них был секс?! – удивлённо спросила Пенни.

\- И снова, посмотри на её походку, - хихикнула маленькая блондинка, поправляя очки. – И потом, Дэйв не Шелдон. Он не будет ждать три года, чтобы уложить Эми в постель. Пенни ты только представь, какого размера у него прибор, если его носитель двухметрового роста?

\- Так давай спросим у неё, - сказала Пенни и направилась в ту часть магазина, где Эми заворожённо рассматривала нежно-голубое платье.

\- Пенни, подожди, - произнесла Бернадетт, хватая подругу за руку, - вдруг мы ошибаемся. Я предлагаю понаблюдать за ними на выпускном вечере. Посмотрим сколько времени она будет скрывать их отношения от нас.

\- А ты коварная коза, - хихикнула Пенни, направляя Бернадетт в раздевалку с выбранным ею белым платьем.

Шелдон был доволен. Работы Дэйва были не на высоте. Некоторые из них были чистым плагиатом и сразу же отправились в мусорное ведро, к большому изумлению математика. Но одна заслуживала внимания гениального физика. Работа по квантованию светового конуса была великолепна. Шелдон помог Дэйву сделать расчёты и посоветовал немедленно опубликоваться, чтобы кто-нибудь не спёр хорошую идею.

Британец был счастлив. Сам доктор Купер одобрил его работу. Улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, довольный математик упомянул, что Эми очень сильно помогла ему в этой работе….

\- Да?! И как же нейробиолог могла помочь тебе? – съязвил Шелдон, начиная сердиться на Эми.

\- Она сказала мне, что размышляла о применении клеточных автоматов в изучении нейронных связей и подумала, что это было бы интересно применить в теории струн. И я с удовольствием применил её идею в своей работе.

\- Интересно, почему она мне не помогала, когда я оказался в ступоре? Но появляешься ты и Эми начинает раскидывать свои идеи налево и направо, хотя я её… парень.

\- Вы двое встречались?! – удивлённо воскликнул Дэйв.

\- Да, три года, - подтвердил Шелдон поняв, что он проболтался и пути к отступлению уже не было. – Эми тебе не говорила? Это странно.

\- А почему вы расстались?

\- Она бросила меня…. Но это не значит, что Эми должна была отдавать свои наработки первому встречному….

\- Ух ты! Я встречаюсь с девушкой, которая бросила самого Шелдона Купера! – восхищённо воскликнул Дэйв, подпрыгнув на диване.

Шелдона взбесила выходка британца. Он раскрыл рот, чтобы заявить, что провёл сегодняшнюю ночь в страстном соитии с Эми, но дверь неожиданно открылась и на пороге появились Пенни и Леонард, дискутируя о предстоящем торжестве.

\- О, ребята, хорошо что вы здесь! – выпалила блондинка.

\- Твоё заявление ставит меня в тупик, Пенни, - ответил Шелдон, переведя свой искромётный взгляд с Дэйва на свою соседку, - я живу здесь. К тому же я занят, но если уж ты вмешалась в наш разговор…. Что тебе нужно?

\- Шелдон, в субботу на нашей крыше состоится выпускной бал, - ответила блондинка, - ты пригласил Ванессу?

\- Почему я должен приглашать Ванессу? – равнодушно спросил физик-теоретик, складывая бумаги на кофейном столике.

\- Ты должен обязательно её пригласить. Она твоя девушка, - вступил в разговор Леонард.

\- Она не моя девушка. Она девушка и друг, но она не моя девушка, - ответил Шелдон, продолжая уборку.

\- А вот и нет, - не унимался Леонард, - ты переспал с ней в конце концов и будет не по-джентльменски не позвать её на вечеринку….

\- Что?! – воскликнула Пенни, напугав Шелдона. – Ты переспал с Ванессой?! И я ничего не знала?

\- Я не… - начал Шелдон, но Пенни не дала ему такой возможности. Она уже кричала на своего жениха за то, что он скрыл от неё такую важную информацию.

\- Спасибо за помощь доктор Купер, - сказал Дэйв, растерянному физику, - я пожалуй, пойду домой. Ещё раз спасибо.

\- Пожалуйста, мистер Гиббс. И не забудьте упомянуть Эми, как соавтора вашей работы.

\- Непременно, - улыбаясь ответил англичанин и скрылся за дверью. Он поехал к Эми, не без злого умысла, чтобы сообщить ей лично о сексе между её бывшим парнем и Ванессой.

Дэйву не понравилось то, что он узнал от Шелдона. Почему Эми скрывала от него то, что они когда-то встречались? Он был полон решимости узнать, остались ли у Эми чувства к Куперу?

Британец ухмыльнулся своему новому плану. Эми узнает от него, что у Шелдона был секс с Ванессой и будет рядом, чтобы подставить ей своё плечо, когда девушка расстроится.

Но англичанина ждало разочарование. Эми отменила их встречу по телефону сославшись на недомогание. Дэйв тут же захотел рассказать о Шелдоне, но подумав решил не делать этого. Он хотел понаблюдать за её реакцией, к тому же у него появились претензии к девушке о скрытой информации про доктора Купера.

Неделя пролетела быстро. Девушки были заняты подготовкой к балу и совсем не виделись с парнями. Эми не хотела приглашать Дэйва на выпускной, но он сам позвонил ей и завёл разговор на эту тему. В разговоре он ненароком упомянул, что слышал о намерении Купера пойти на вечер с Ванессой. Это сработало и Эми тут же позвала его составить ей компанию.

Отключив телефон, Эми бросилась на кровать и заплакала. Всю неделю Шелдон писал ей любовные СМС, но ни разу не упомянул, что идет на бал с Ванессой. Что ж… двое могут играть в эту игру. Она пойдёт с Дэйвом и будет веселиться как никогда прежде.

В пятницу днём жгучий брюнет индийской национальности прогуливался со своей рыжеволосой подругой по магазинам в галерее Глендейла. Радж выбрал для Эмили шикарное красное платье и пара направилась в местное кафе для перекуса. Именно тогда они и столкнулись с Шелдоном и Ванессой, направляющейся в ту же сторону.

\- Эй, дружище! – крикнул Радж высокому физику, чем привлёк его внимание.

\- Раджеш, Эмили… - поприветствовал их Купер.

\- Эмили, позволь представить тебе девушку Шелдона, Ванессу, - обратился индус к своей спутнице, - Ванесса, а это моя девушка, Эмили.

\- Боюсь, произошла путаница, Эмили, - поправил физик своего друга, - Ванесса просто моя подруга, а не девушка….

\- Не важно, - ответил вместо Эмили астрофизик, - что вы здесь делаете?

\- Мы купили мне смокинг на бал, а теперь идём обедать, - равнодушно ответил Шелдон.

\- А до этого мы выбрали мне платье, - радостно добавила Ванесса. – Присоединяйтесь к нам. Пообедаем вместе.

Эмили и Ванесса быстро нашли общий язык и хихикали над своими девчачьими проблемами, что очень раздражало Шелдона. Зато Радж охотно поддерживал их разговор.

Перестав слушать сплетни девчонок, Купер задумался о вчерашнем вечере, когда Пенни упомянула в разговоре, что Эми пригласила на выпускной Дэйва. Шелдон был в шоке, хотя и не показал вида.

Сделав равнодушное лицо, физик принимал активное участие в разговоре и даже вставил несколько полезных фактов о происхождении выпускных вечеров. После этого разговор каким-то образом перешёл на другую тему. Этой темой как всегда был секс. Шелдон слушал краем уха пошлые комментарии Говарда по этому поводу, думая совсем о другом. Как могла Эми пригласить Дэйва после того, что они делали в прошлую субботу? И все их любовные сообщения?

Шелдон думал, что отношения между ним и Эми начинали налаживаться, но нет, она идёт на бал с Дэйвом. Физик настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил как Говард начал насмехаться над ним, упомянув о потери невинности с Ванессой.

Он и дальше не обращал бы внимания на сплетни своих друзей, но тут на теоретика свалилась бомба из уст Пенни. Физик не слышал начала её реплики, но продолжение больно ударило по его сердцу:

\- … а почему Шелдону можно, а Эми нельзя. Мы с Берни не хотели говорить, но у нас есть очень большие подозрения, что Эми и Дэйв занимаются сексом….

\- Что?! – рявкнул Шелдон, бросая в свою тарелку недоеденный кусок пиццы, - с чего ты взяла, что у них было соитие?!

\- Шелдон, извини за то, что сделали тебе больно? – оправдывалась Пенни, но я сама видела, как она писала ему сообщение, в котором благодарила его за чудесную ночь….

\- Даже так… - побеждённо пробормотал физик, откидываясь на спинку дивана.

\- Я не понимаю, почему ты так расстроен? – вмешалась Бернадетт. – У тебя же есть Ванесса.

\- Которую ты тоже чпокнул… - хихикнул Говард.

\- Которую я что?! – не понял Шелдон.

\- Ну, чпокнул, трахнул, оттаскал, вставил свой спермомёт, отодрал… - веселился Говард, глядя на испуганное лицо и отвисшую челюсть физика-теоретика.

\- Я не делал с Ванессой всех этих мерзких вещей, - огрызнулся Купер, - я уважаю эту девушку.

\- Конечно, прости приятель, - лживо извинился инженер, - ты чпокнул её с большим уважением….

\- Говард прекрати! – рявкнула на мужа Бернадетт.

\- Это не наше дело, чем занимается Шелдон с Ванессой.

\- Спасибо, Бернадетт, - сказал Купер и попрощавшись с остальными ушёл в свою комнату.

Упав на кровать Шелдон нервно набрал номер и сказал в трубку:

\- Ванесса, если ты не занята в субботу вечером, то я хотел бы пригласить тебя на выпускной вечер, который состоится на нашей крыше.

В субботний вечер на красиво украшенной крыше дома 2311 на Лос-Роблес авеню было много гостей. Пары фотографировались, ожидая прихода опоздавших. Некоторые выпивали, болтая о минувших днях. Кое-кто танцевал, а Шелдон Купер нервно выпивал из фляжки, периодически вытаскивая её из верхнего кармана чёрного смокинга тайком поглядывая на дверь. Оттуда в любую минуту должна была появиться та, кого он с нетерпением ждал.

Шелдон не видел Эми целую неделю и очень скучал по ней. Хотя с вечера четверга он перестал отвечать на её сообщения. После того как узнал, что она переспала с Дэйвом.

Ванесса в красивом синем платье, крутилась рядом с физиком, умоляя его сфотографироваться вместе, но он как будто не слышал и всё чаще делал глотки из своей фляжки, в которой был совсем не гранатовый сок.

После очередного глотка виски Шелдон чуть не выронил фляжку из рук, когда дверь открылась и на пороге появилась Эми под руку с Дэйвом.

У физика отвисла челюсть. Эми была великолепна в нежно-голубом платье в пол. Он больше никого не видел. Лишь она одна со своими волнистыми локонами, заправленными в мелкие косички и ниспадающими на плечи, спрятанными под голубым болеро.

Шелдон ухмыльнулся, заметив как нелепо смотрелся Дэйв с такой красотой, как Эми Фарра Фаулер, которая заметив взгляд высокого физика, кивнула ему. Но он отвёл глаза и сделал большой глоток из фляжки.

\- Шелдон, ты уже много выпил, а бал ещё не начался, - заметила Ванесса, подхватывая его под руку. – Пойдём лучше потанцуем.

Шелдон не хотел танцевать ни со своей спутницей, ни с кем-либо ещё. Но заметив как Эми с Дэйвом направились на танцпол, схватил Ванессу за руку и потащил туда же.

Вечеринка становилась всё веселее, а Шелдон Купер всё мрачнее. Его бесила Эми. Как смела она наслаждаться этим вечером, когда ему было так плохо?

Но вино сделало свою работу и пьяный физик решил не обращать внимания на свою бывшую девушку, ведь Ванесса не заслуживала его плохого настроения. Во время одного из танцев с ней, он покосился на Эми и увидел как она пристально следила за их парой. Тут-то его и прорвало. Шелдон нашёл губы Ванессы и поцеловав её, посмотрел на реакцию нейробиолога. Он тут же пожалел о поцелуе. У Эми было такое потерянное выражение лица, как будто бы она узнала о смерти близкого человека.

Шелдон прекратил танец и бросил Ванессу в центре танцпола. Направившись к чаше с пуншем, физик допил содержимое фляжки и запил неприятный вкус во рту другим напитком.

В это время музыка прекратилась. Пенни вышла на середину танцпола приглаживая своё красное платье.

\- Дамы и Господа! – громко объявила она. – Настало время объявить короля и королеву нашего бала. Начнём с королевы….

Радж подошёл к блондинке и передал ей конверт, который она тот час же вскрыла:

\- Королевой бала стала… стала… Эми Фарра Фаулер! – закричала Пенни и захлопала в ладоши.

Эми не могла поверить в то, что слышала. Дэйв подтолкнул её вперёд в тот момент, когда девушка начала пятиться назад. Ей ничего не оставалось, как подойти к своей подруге, которая украсила голову брюнетки красивой диадемой.

\- Ой! – воскликнула Эми, ища глазами Шелдона, который прятался в тени и сердечно улыбался, - у меня вторая диадема! Я теперь настоящая королева!

\- Да, да, поздравляю Эми, - произнесла Пенни, обнимая подругу. – А теперь назовём короля!

Радж подал второй конверт и Пенни громко прочитала:

\- Королём бала становится… становится… Шелдон Купер! – закричала она так громко, что внизу на улице завыла собака. – Шелдон иди к нам! Шелдон!

Физик неуверенной походкой направился к девушкам. Он уже понял, что перебрал с алкоголем и старался держаться как можно увереннее.

Пенни нацепила на голову физика корону и чмокнула его в щёку, после чего отошла от королевской пары. Эми переминалась с ноги на ногу, а весёлый Шелдон заявил публике:

\- Это конечно не Нобелевская премия, но всё равно приятно. Особенно когда моя королева, такая красотка, - заплетающимся языком произнёс физик и, обернувшись к Раджу крикнул, - доктор Кутраппали, где наш королевский танец? Я хочу танцевать с моей королевой!

Шелдон взял Эми за руку и повёл в центр зала. Заиграла медленная композиция и физик крепко обхватил талию девушки, пытаясь удержать равновесие.

Эми заглянула в его мутные глаза и тихонько прошептала:

\- Шелдон, почему ты так напился? Я тебя не узнаю.

\- Тсс… это секрет, но так как ты моя королева я расскажу. На это есть несколько причин. Мне не нравится видеть тебя с этим болваном, это раз. Я не хочу, чтобы ты спала с ним, это два. А так как Леонард и Пенни дали мне понять, что после выпускного бала бывает обязательное соитие, а я не хочу спать с Ванессой. Поэтому я хочу напиться, чтобы не делать этого… это три….

\- Шелдон, ты мог бы просто сказать ей об этом. Не стоило ради такого гробить своё здоровье….

\- А может будет лучше его немного испортить… или вообще умереть. Мысль о том, что ты с ним, а не со мной убивает меня, Эми. – Шелдон вдруг замолчал, но через мгновение рассмеялся.

\- Почему ты смеёшься? – спросила удивлённая девушка.

\- Эми, мне в голову пришла забавная идея. Давай займёмся любовью прямо здесь и сейчас. Пусть все знают, что мы созданы друг для друга…. – шепнул ей на ухо Шелдон и громко обратился к присутствующим: - Дамы и Господа! Леди и Джентльмены, я намерен вступить в коитус….

\- Шелдон, прекрати! – громко шептала ему на ухо Эми, пытаясь прикрыть рот физика рукой.

\- Со своей королевой! – закончил он, снимая с себя брюки.

\- Шелдон?! – закричали девушки в один голос, но он никого не слушал, пытаясь выбраться из брюк.

\- Ах ты мерзавец! Занимайся сексом со своей девушкой, Эми моя!

Это были последние слова, которые услышал пьяный физик. Кулак Дэйва неожиданно встретился с лицом Шелдона и всё потемнело.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11**

Несмотря на множество посетителей в этот поздний час, в вестибюле больницы Хантингтона было тихо. Уставшие, после праздника и последовавших после него событий, банда расслабилась в удобных креслах. Кое-кто даже дремал. Слышно было лишь хихиканье Говарда и Раджа, над пьяным в стельку Шелдоном, сопящим на плече своего лучшего друга.

\- Шелдон, Шелдон, - попытался разбудить физика инженер и потряс его за плечо.

\- Ну зачем ты его будишь, Говард? - огрызнулся Леонард, - он спит и молчит. Тебе не хватило его представления на балу?

\- А что? Я бы ещё поржал, - ответил довольный инженер, когда Купер зашевелился.

\- Леонард, меня тошнит, - заныл он и сосед быстро подсунул мусорное ведро своему другу, в котором тут же осталось всё содержимое желудка физика-теоретика. - Леонард, а что здесь делает Дэйв Гиббс? И что мы все делаем в больнице?

\- Мы здесь из-за тебя, приятель. Если ты помнишь, то Дэйв врезал тебе по морде, сломав при этом большой палец. Так как ударил тебя в лоб….

\- А лоб является самой крепкой частью черепа, - дополнил Шелдон.

\- К тому же он совершенно не умеет драться, - хихикнул Леонард, взглянув на Дэйва, разглядывающего свеженький гипс на своей правой руке.

\- Даже я знаю, что большой палец не надо прятать в кулак, если хочешь кому-то врезать, - усмехнулся Шелдон и отправил очередную порцию рвоты в ведро. – О, Боже, как же мне нехорошо. А почему в больнице… я?

\- Эми настояла, чтобы мы привезли тебя и проверили голову. За последнее время ты неоднократно получал по ней. Пока ты был в отключке, тебе сделали компьютерную томографию. А сейчас мы все ждём результат.

\- Леонард, почему Говард и Радж смеются надо мной? – спросил Шелдон, раздражённый хихиканьем своих друзей.

\- Не обращай внимания, дружище, она придурки, - ответил Леонард, гневным взглядом окатив друзей давая понять, чтобы они заткнулись. Но всё было напрасно. Говард наклонился к Шелдону и, не скрывая ухмылки, произнёс:

\- Шелдон, а Эми молодец. Она наставила тебе рога не только в переносном смысле, но и в прямом. Ты видел себя в зеркале?

\- О чём он говорит? – неуверенно спросил Купер.

\- Да ни о чём… не обращай внимания, - улыбаясь ответил Леонард.

\- Ну уж нет! – ответил Купер и потянулся к сумочке Пенни. Достав оттуда зеркало, он заглянул в него и ужаснулся. На него смотрел бледный физик с опухшими глазами и двумя шишками на лбу, равномерно расположенными в том месте, где у демонов из сериалов обычно растут рога. – О… мой… Бог…. Я похож на Хеллбоя!

\- Да уж, они довольно симметричны, - рассмеялся Леонард.

\- Леонард, а где Эми? – спросил Шелдон, обратив внимание на Дэйва, сидящего в одиночестве недалеко от основной группы друзей.

\- Она заполняет ваши документы на ресепшене. Вон там… - ответил физик-экспериментатор, показывая пальцем в нужном направлении.

Дэйв, заметив как Шелдон уставился на Эми, фыркнул и нахохлился. Его начинало раздражать повышенное внимание Купера к Эми.

\- Я бы хотела узнать о результатах МРТ Шелдона Купера и рентгена мистера Гиббса, - сказала Эми медсестре, сидящей за стойкой регистрации и не обращающей никакого внимания на девушек по другую сторону. Эми закатила глаза и повернулась к Пенни. – Мы ждём больше трех часов.

\- Эй, мисс смотрите у того парня пистолет! – воскликнула Пенни и девушка наконец-то обратила на них внимание, после того как осмотрела весь холл на наличие угрозы.

\- Очень смешно, - фыркнула она, - что вы хотели, мисс?

\- Результаты анализов Купера и Гиббса, - недовольно ответила Пенни.

\- А вы извините кто им будете? – спросила сестра, осматривая бальные платья девушек.

\- Они её парни, - деловито ответила Пенни, указывая на Эми.

\- Оба?! – усмехаясь спросила девушка.

\- Вроде того, - покраснев ответила Эми. – Они подрались из-за меня. Точнее один ударил другого и теперь мы здесь.

\- А вы молодец, - рассмеялась девушка за стойкой, - вот их результаты.

\- Слава богу, - облегчённо выдохнула Эми, рассматривая снимок Шелдона. – Его мозг не пострадал.

\- Зато пострадала приборная панель Леонарда, когда твоего бывшего парня вырвало на неё, - съязвила Пенни.

\- И у Дэйва ничего серьёзного с пальцем, - не обращая внимания на комментарий подруги сказала Эми, - заживёт за пару недель.

\- Надо научить парней драться, - задумчиво произнесла блондинка, зевая. – Эми теперь мы можем ехать домой?

Девушки подошли к толпе друзей с хорошими новостями. Рассказав о результатах сканирование ребята засобирались домой. Эми подошла к Леонарду и, не обращая внимания на улыбающегося Шелдона преданно заглядывающегося ей в глаза, сказала:

\- Леонард ты позаботишься о Шелдоне? Мне нужно отвезти Дэйва домой. Со сломанной рукой ему будет неудобно вести машину. К тому же я должна загладить вину перед ним. Он разозлился из-за меня….

\- Хочу заметить, Эми, - перебил её Шелдон, - этот идиот пострадал из-за себя. Ты тут ни при чём. Так что пусть едет на такси.

Девушка закатила глаза и не ответила на комментарий своего бывшего парня. Она молча развернулась и направилась к Дэйву, после чего они направились к выходу. У самых дверей математик оглянулся, показал Шелдону средний палец и поспешил догнать нейробиолога.

\- Леонард, я чем-то обидел Эми? Почему она не разговаривает со мной? – обратился к другу обиженный физик-теоретик.

\- А ты чего хотел? – ответила Пенни вместо жениха, - ты вёл себя на балу как идиот. Эми правильно поступила, что бросила тебя.

\- Да, что я сделал-то?! – удивился Шелдон.

\- Дома расскажем. Или лучше покажем, - ответил Леонард, - Говард всё выложил в ю-тубе. А теперь поднимайся со своего кресла и поехали….

\- Я никуда отсюда не уйду, пока не получу ответа, - упорствовал Шелдон, не двигаясь с места.

\- Ну хорошо. Скажем так…. Помнишь своё награждение премией Канцлера несколько лет назад, когда ты показал всему миру чёрную дыру? – Шелдон кивнул. – Это повторилось снова… сегодня вечером. Но это ещё на всё. Ты просил Эми вступить с тобой в… коитус прямо на крыше….

\- О нет… только не это… - заныл Купер, вставая с места. – Теперь я понял почему Эми игнорирует меня. Я снова её унизил. Ааай! – воскликнул от боли физик после того, как машинально хлопнул себя по лбу.

\- Ванесса, как ты можешь терпеть Шелдона? – спросила растерянную блондинку Эмили, наблюдая как Леонард и Пенни выводили Купера из вращающихся дверей больницы. Она ухмыльнулась, когда Пенни поймала физика-теоретика, направляющегося на второй круг за вращением двери, и отправила его в нужную сторону. – Серьёзно, что ты в нём нашла?

\- Я и сама не знаю. Сегодня был худший день в моей жизни. Мне нравится Шелдон. Я не встречала людей умнее его. К тому же он очень красив. Я подружилась с мальчиками, но не могу не заметить, что девочки не очень рады моему присутствию. Особенно Пенни.

\- Ха. Я знаю почему. Шелдон и Эми раньше встречались, а они лучшие друзья, поэтому она и не переваривает тебя. Кстати она спала с моим Раджем… сучка.

\- Подожди, ты сказала, что Шелдон и Эми были парой?! – спросила Ванесса, вытаращив на Эмили свои и без того огромные глаза.

\- Упс…. А ты не знала? – покраснев ответила рыжеволосая красавица.

\- Нет. И как долго?

\- Я точно не знаю, но думаю тебе не о чем волноваться. Там нет ничего романтического. Я знаю только то, что дальше поцелуев у них так и не пошло. Радж мне говорил, что Шелдон впервые поцеловал Эми на день Святого Валентина. Хотя они были знакомы уже пару лет.

\- Хм. Тогда у меня есть шанс. Шелдон впервые поцеловал меня сегодня. А мы познакомились всего-то две недели назад.

\- Это и правда удивительно, - улыбнулась Эмили, - Господи, да где носит Раджа? Он ушёл в туалет уже давненько. Все уже ушли. Одни мы остались. Но ты не волнуйся, мы отвезём тебя домой. Ты мне нравишься, в отличие от остальных друзей Раджа.

Эми и Дэйв ехали молча. Каждый думал о том, что произошло на балу. У Эми перед глазами стоял поцелуй Шелдона с Ванессой. И как он потом перевёл на неё свой наглый взгляд, в очередной раз разбив ей сердце.

И снова, как и в тот момент, комок и чувство тошноты подступили к горлу. Внезапно девушке захотелось врезаться в какой-нибудь столб, чтобы мучения прекратились.

Эми начала представлять, как её друзья склоняются над гробом, в котором лежит она. Такая красивая, как будто бы спит. Как разбитый горем Шелдон падает на её грудь и рыдает, словно ребёнок, а после подходит Ванесса и, обнимая его за талию, целует его прекрасные голубые глаза и уводит прочь. Ну уж нет! Она не умрёт из-за Шелдона Купера. У неё есть работа, друзья и Дэйв, бесстрашно сражающийся за её честь. Эми улыбнулась и посмотрела на расстроенного парня.

\- Дэйв, у тебя всё нормально? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Всё хорошо, не волнуйся, - ответил он и пристально посмотрел на девушку, - Эми позволь мне задать тебе вопрос? Почему ты не сказала мне, что встречалась с доктором Купером?

\- Как ты узнал? – не отрывая глаз от дороги спросила она.

\- Шелдон сказал мне. Я был очень удивлён, честно говоря. Мне хотелось бы услышать это от тебя. Чёрт, я вознёс его до небес, а он оказался таким засранцем….

\- Дэйв, не называй его так, прошу. Шелдон хороший человек. Я любила его….

\- Так почему расстались? – недовольно спросил он.

\- Всё сложно. Наверное потому, что я не чувствовала того же с его стороны. Я всегда была на последнем месте. Наука для него всё. Потом его семья, друзья, комиксы, Звёздные войны, Стар Трек, все другие сериалы, супергерои, поезда, лего…. И только после всего этого… я.

\- Понятно. И как долго вы встречались?

\- Три года.

\- Это большой срок. Хотя, после твоего комментария, не могу не посочувствовать. Но зато ты теперь свободна и можешь вступить в новые отношения. Со мной… например. Я бы очень хотел быть твоим парнем.

Эми не ответила и бросила на британца удивлённый взгляд, но через мгновение снова сосредоточилась на дороге. Остальной путь они проделали в молчании пока не добрались до дома Гиббса.

\- Ну вот ты и дома, - улыбнувшись парню сказала Эми, - спокойной ночи, Дэйв.

\- О, ты хочешь уехать домой? Я думал, что ты поможешь мне отпереть дверь и выпить со мной чаю, - грустно произнёс математик.

\- Ты не справишься с дверью сам? – устало спросила Эми.

\- Я не знаю, - честно признался парень.

\- Ну хорошо, я останусь ненадолго, - ответила брюнетка, заглушая двигатель.

Радж вырулил на дорогу, ведущую к Альтадене. Для него было неожиданностью узнать, что Ванесса живёт недалеко от дома матери Говарда.

\- Ванесса, как у тебя дела с Шелдоном? – неожиданно спросил астрофизик, наблюдая за грустной блондинкой в зеркало заднего вида.

\- Я и сама не знаю, - вздохнув, ответила она, - он как будто меня не замечает. Кроме того я узнала, что он встречался с Эми. Он почему-то забыл упомянуть об этом.

\- Да с Шелдоном непросто. Хотя он неплохой человек, когда узнаешь его поближе. Я сам долго привыкал к нему. А что касается Эми, то я до сих пор не понимаю, почему они расстались?

\- Потому, что он кретин, - вступила в разговор Эмили. – Я никак не могу простить его за оскорбление моей профессии.

\- Но ты сказала, что простила его?

\- Я врала. Сначала я сама так думала, но когда мы приехали в Вегас, я пожалела, что мы взяли его с собой. Он ещё и этого дурака Стюарта прихватил с собой.

\- Но Эмили, Стюарт тоже наш друг, как и Шелдон. Мы одна команда. Разве не так?

\- Конечно не так. Мне иногда кажется, что ты проводишь со своими друзьями больше времени, чем со мной. И эта… Пенни всегда с вами.

\- А с кем мне проводить время? Ты постоянно на работе, - фыркнул Радж. – И при чём тут Пенни? Или ты до сих пор ревнуешь?

\- Я не ревную! – рявкнула Эмили, - теперь ты что-то имеешь против моей работы? Ты такой же как и Шелдон. Отвези меня домой немедленно!

\- Ладно, ладно, не надо орать на меня, - раздражённо ответил Радж и повернул машину, забыв о блондинке на заднем сидении.

Ванесса молча наблюдала за трениями Раджа и Эмили. Они ругались до самого её дома. Когда они добрались, Эмили попрощалась с Ванессой и побежала к дому, громко хлопнув дверью машины.

\- Вот так мы и живём, - вздохнув произнёс индус. – Извини Ванесса за этот спектакль.

\- Ничего, у всех бывают плохие дни. Вот и у меня было всё плохо сегодня.

\- Не переживай, У вас всё наладится, - улыбнулся девушке индус и снова направил машину в Альтадену.

\- Радж, а ты можешь рассказать мне об отношениях Шелдона и Эми? Я так думаю, что Шелдон всё ещё любит её.

\- Может ты и права. Ты наверное не знаешь, но когда они расстались в первый раз, Шелдон притащил домой двадцать пять кошек, чтобы забыть Эми. А тогда они были всего лишь друзьями. Послушай, Ванесса, я не хочу обидеть тебя, но я должен сказать…. Шелдон решил познакомиться с другой девушкой только для того, чтобы забыть Эми.

\- Эми, чего ты хочешь выпить? У меня есть отличный эль. Прямиком из Шотландии, - доставая бутылку из шкафа, сказал Дэйв.

\- Нет, спасибо. Я воздержусь. Мне ещё за руль садиться. Если можно чаю, пожалуйста?

\- О, но уже поздно. Я думал, что ты могла бы остаться на ночь?

\- Это было бы неприлично. Мы едва знакомы, - улыбаясь ответила Эми и посмотрела на часы, - Боже мой, два часа ночи! Я пожалуй поеду домой прямо сейчас.

\- Но Эми, я уже приготовил тебе чай, - возмутился Дэйв, - причём это настоящий английский чай. Не такой, что вы здесь пьёте.

\- Хм, тогда я задержусь на пару минут, - Эми прошлась по квартире и приземлилась на диван возле кофейного столика. Осмотрев гостиную, девушка удивилась чистоте и порядку. – У тебя здесь довольно мило. Для парня такая чистота, это редкость. Я знаю только одного человека, помешанного на ней. Это Шелдон.

\- Неужели? Хотя, почему бы и нет. Эми, а у него ты оставалась на ночь? – внезапно спросил Дэйв, заставив девушку покраснеть.

\- Не буду отрицать. Да ты и сам знаешь. В тот вечер, когда я познакомила тебя с ребятами и перебрала с алкоголем. Пенни уложила меня спать в комнате Леонарда.

\- Значит Шелдон солгал мне сказав, что ты будешь ночевать у Пенни? – раздражённо спросил математик.

\- Он не лгал. Шелдон сам не знал, что я находилась в его квартире. Он даже испугался, увидев меня ночью. И вообще, к чему весь этот допрос? Мы не пара, Дэйв, я не обязана отчитываться перед тобой….

\- Ты с ним спала? – повысив голос, спросил вдруг британец.

\- Ну всё, я пожалуй поеду домой, - Эми разозлилась не на шутку из-за бестактности парня. Она поднялась с дивана и направилась к двери, – Я ухожу.

\- Эми, подожди, - Дэйв схватил Эми за руку и развернул к себе лицом, - извини меня. Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто одна мысль о том, что ты могла с ним спать, заставляет меня злиться.

\- Ничего, я понимаю. Спокойной ночи, Дэйв, - Эми дёрнула руку, но парень не отпустил. – Дэйв, мне нужно идти.

\- Хорошо, но только после поцелуя….

Дэйв притянул к себе девушку и страстно припал к её губам, пытаясь засунуть язык ей в рот. Эми сопротивлялась, но не могла вырваться из крепких рук парня, не смотря на то, что одна его рука была в гипсе. Наконец, она смогла оторвать от него свои губы и, освободив одну руку сильно ударила его по щеке:

\- Не смей больше нападать на меня! – закричала она, наконец-то вырвавшись на свободу, - иначе я сломаю тебе вторую руку или использую своё колено для удара в пах!

\- И это после невинного поцелуя?! – раздражённо спросил Дэйв и усмехнувшись, добавил, - интересно, что бы ты сделала со своим любимым Шелдоном, если ты бы узнала, что он спит с Ванессой?

Эми была в шоке. Она застыла на месте от такой ужасающей новости и только хлопала своими длинными ресницами, пытаясь понять врёт Дэйв или нет.

\- С чего ты решил, что Шелдон с ней спит? – еле слышно произнесла девушка дрожащими губами.

\- Леонард сказал об этом Пенни после того, как Шелдон вернулся на рассвете. Я сам присутствовал при их разговоре. Доктор Купер не стал отрицать предположение Леонарда, что провёл ту ночь с Ванессой. Так что делай выводы, Эми.

Отбежав от шокированного англичанина, Эми молча схватила сумочку и выскочила за дверь. Оказавшись в своей машине, девушка заперла все двери и завела двигатель. Она не могла поверить, что Шелдон способен переспать с Ванессой после короткого знакомства.

Хотя эта девушка была настоящей красоткой, даже красивее Пенни. К тому же Шелдон уже испытал прелести секса и стал более раскованным. Так что всё может быть. Эми стало плохо от своим мыслей. Она не хотела верить словам Дэйва, но Леонард не стал бы врать Пенни и сам Шелдон не опроверг его слова. Значит всё это было правдой?

Ну и пусть. Эми вытерла рукавом, катившиеся слёзы и решила, что она тоже может позволить себе секс с Дэйвом. Но было одно… но. Она этого не хотела.

Поцелуй Дэйва оказался настолько противным, что она быстро открыла окно, почувствовав сильный приступ тошноты. Эми вспомнила мокрые губы парня и его слюнявый язык, пытающийся отомкнуть её губы. Это было действительно противно. Девушка высунула голову из окна и, оставив отходы своего желудка на асфальте рядом с домом математика, уехала прочь.

Ворвавшись в свою квартиру, Эми заперла дверь и побежала в туалет. Соображая, чем она могла отравиться и где, девушка снова извергнула рвотные массы в унитаз и заплакала.

Эми не понимала, почему была такой злой. Дэйв не сделал ничего плохого, за исключением поцелуя. Но в конце концов, он же не изнасиловал её. Так почему она была так зла? Да, она была зла на Шелдона, но почему сорвалась на Дэйве?

Эми приняла душ и легла в кровать. Девушка взяла телефон, решив извиниться перед Дэйвом, но передумала. Вместо этого решила проверить почту. Она обнаружила несколько голосовых сообщений от Шелдона, одно от Пенни и одно от Дэйва.

Эми прослушала сообщение от британца. Он извинялся за плохое поведение и просил позвонить ему завтра.

Пенни жаловалась на Шелдона. В сообщении говорилось, что они с Леонардом никак не могли уложить его спать:

«… Ты представляешь, Эми, он велел отвезти его к тебе, чтобы ты заботилась о нём. Так как из-за тебя он получил две шишки на лбу. Я ничего не поняла. Я знаю, что Дэйв ударил его, но почему Шелдон говорит, что первую травму он получил из-за тебя? Леонард говорил, что он был той ночью у Ванессы.

Эми, мне пришлось петь ему про котёнка раз десять, прежде чем он уснул. Это был кошмар. Перезвони мне утром».

Нейробиолог долго думала, слушать ли сообщения от Шелдона, но всё-таки открыла первое:

«Люк, я твой отец! Бугагашенька! Это я Шелдон Купер! Скажи, что у меня хорошо получается пародировать Дарта Вейдера. Эми, а я говорил тебе, что лично знаком с Джеймсом Эрлом Джонсом? Крёстным отцом короля льва и голосом Дарта Вейдера. Представляешь, я был с ним в стрипклубе…. Ой, это был кошмар».

Эми ухмыльнулась и открыла следующее сообщение:

\- Это опять я… бе-бе-бе! Если ты не поняла, это Шелдон. Почему ты не отвечаешь? Я прячусь от Пенни в туалете и звоню тебе. Она меня отругала, когда я позвонил первый раз. Почему ты не отвечаешь? Ты что, обиделась? Ах ты обиделась. Ну извини…. Эми я пьян как скунс…. А ещё я люблю тебя».

Следующее сообщение:

«Эми ты должна приехать и спеть мне по котёнка. Пенни отказывается и говорит, что я обойдусь. А я не обойдусь. У меня болит голова, а ещё я Хеллбой….».

Следующее сообщение:

«Я Бэтмен! Тсс… только никому не говори. Ньюман в роли женщины-кошки была великолепна, но ты… ммм… в этом костюме превзошла бы её многок-к-кратно…. Сладких снов, моя дорогая Эми…. Пенни согласилась спеть про котёнка. Теперь мне придётся выйти из туалета».

Прослушав последнее сообщение, Эми поймала себя на мысли, что наслаждается ими. Она даже посмеялась и совсем забыла о перипетиях сегодняшнего вечера.

Отложив телефон, она снова подумала о звонке Пенни. Что-то тут не сходилось? Шелдон получил свою первую шишку у неё в ванной, а не у Ванессы. А Леонард рассказал Пенни совершенно другую историю. Он соврал.

Но почему Шелдон не поправил друга, позволив всем думать, что он переспал с Ванессой, а не с ней? Эми должна была выяснить это, но как? Она вконец запуталась и решила посоветоваться с подругами на девичнике, конечно же упуская интимные подробности.

Две недели Эми успешно избегала встреч с Шелдоном. Она не отвечала на его сообщения и звонки. Хотя он звонил каждый день. Лишь однажды она написала ему, что будет страшно занята своим новым проектом и попросила пока не беспокоить её.

Эми знала, что для него важна наука и если она просит не звонить ей, то ради науки он готов пойти на это. Хотя в последнем сообщении Шелдон всё-таки напомнил, что они друзья и просил не забывать об этом. После чего звонки прекратились.

Девушки собрались на девичник в квартире Эми. Эмили, к всеобщему удивлению привела с собой и Ванессу. Хотя брюнетка была не рада её присутствию в своём доме, но по законам гостеприимства мило улыбнулась сопернице и достала ещё один бокал для вина.

Бернадетт восхваляла невероятные способности Пенни в продажах лекарств. Эми рассказывала о своих экспериментах с капуцинами. Эмили смеялась над Раджем и его безграничной любовью к своей собаке. После чего Пенни вспомнила как один из её клиентов запер их парней в своём подвале.

Одна Ванесса ничего не говорила. Наблюдая за девочками, она думала о том, что Шелдон нашёл в Эми такого, что нет в ней? Она превосходила нейробиолога по всем параметрам, за исключением интеллекта. Но она была не дурой и имела докторскую степень по физике. А её IQ был такой же как и у Леонарда.

После третьего бокала вина Пенни была возмущена, что Эми не пила спиртного сегодня вечером. На что брюнетка ответила:

\- Извини, Пенни, но я уже несколько дней чувствую боль в районе желудка и кишечника. Я виню в этом устрицы, которыми меня накормил Дэйв перед выпускным балом. Сегодня я пожалуй воздержусь от вина, чтобы не усугублять ситуацию.

\- О, бедняжка, - хихикнула подвыпившая Бернадетт, - а может не в устрицах дело? Наверное в твоей утробе живёт другая устрица?

\- А Дэйв не теряет время даром, - рассмеялась Пенни, - раз… и внутри тебя ребёночек….

\- Не смешите меня, - огрызнулась Эми, - мы даже не были близки.

\- Тогда это точно устрицы, - деловито произнесла Эмили, допивая свой бокал. – Ты бы сходила к врачу. А впрочем я сама врач. Давай я тебя осмотрю.

\- Но ты же дерматолог, - протестовала Эми, - а не хирург.

\- Блин, эти же слова мне говорил и Шелдон. И таким же тоном. Я отвечу тебе то же, что и ему. Я училась общей медицине, а только потом выбрала специальность. Давай Эми, не сопротивляйся.

\- Ну уж нет. Сегодня никто не будет осматривать меня. Но завтра я точно схожу в больницу. Может, поговорим о чём-то другом, а не о моём здоровье?

\- Вот вам новая тема! – воскликнула пьяная Пенни, - давайте поговорим о парнях. А ещё лучше поиграем в правду или действие.

\- Отлично, - подхватила Эмили, - я первая! Пенни, правда или действие?

\- Правда.

\- Ты хотела бы ещё раз переспать с Раджем?

\- Вот блин, сама напросилась, - фыркнула блондинка, - мой ответ, ни за что на свете. И чтобы ты успокоилась Эмили, раз и навсегда, скажу. Я не трахалась с Раджем, хотя мы были пьяны в стельку. Твой ненаглядный индус кончил, как только напялил презерватив. Надеюсь, теперь ты угомонишься? А если бы я с ним и переспала, то это не твоё дело. Вы тогда даже не знали о существовании друг друга!

\- Так, так, так, девочки, - вмешалась Эми прежде, чем Эмили успела открыть рот. – Если хотите подраться, то не в моей квартире. Я это немедленно прекращаю. Пенни, задавай свой вопрос.

\- Хорошо. Ванесса, правда или действие?

\- Правда.

\- У тебя был секс с Шелдоном?

Все глаза с любопытством уставились на голубоглазую девушку, которая сразу же покраснела и выпалила:

\- Я не играю в эту игру….

\- Отвечай, таковы правила. Я тоже как-то раз хотела увильнуть, но меня чуть не убили, – пригрозила Пенни.

\- У меня не было секса с Шелдоном. Я хотела бы, но он ещё не готов. Надеюсь, что ему не понадобится на это три года….

\- Ты намекаешь на меня? – огрызнулась Эми.

\- Так, - вмешалась Бернадетт, - не дав Ванессе время для ответа, - я думаю, что с девичником пора завязывать, пока мы все не передрались. Я попросила бы Эмили и Ванессу уйти прямо сей час.

\- Это отличная идея! – воскликнула Эмили, - я вас всех терпеть не могу, задроты….

\- Эй, я не задрот, - воскликнула Пенни, - но посмотрев на разгневанное лицо Эми, добавила, - Берни права, вам лучше уйти.

\- Тем более, что Шелдон мне прислал сообщение, что соскучился и хочет меня видеть. Мы готовим новый выпуск веселья с флагами….

\- Что?! – рявкнула Эми. - Это наша фишка! Как он мог?

Но обе девушки уже скрылись, громко хлопнув дверью. После чего нейробиолог рухнула на диван и зарыдала.

\- Господи, Эми, что с тобой? – Пенни бросилась утешать подругу.

\- Пенни… мне так больно. Я думала, что справлюсь с нашим расставанием, но ничего не выходит. Я его по-прежнему люблю….

\- Так вернись к нему, - посоветовала Бернадетт, - я думаю, он примет тебя с распростёртыми объятиями.

\- Я так не думаю. У него Есть Ванесса и они делают… наше шоу. К тому же посмотрите на неё и на меня. Сравнение явно не в мою пользу.

\- Не говори так. Шелдон любит тебя, - пыталась успокоить подругу Пенни, поглаживая её по спине.

\- Я тоже так думала, но это было до того, как он встретил её. Шелдон пишет, что скучает по ней. Я мне пишет просто как другу. Но я не могу видеть их вместе.

\- Но у тебя есть Дэйв. Он неплохой парень, - участливо произнесла Бернадетт.

\- У меня нет Дэйва. Я порвала с ним, - ответила Эми и снова расплакалась.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12**

Шелдон сосредоточенно работал на своём ноутбуке. Ванесса сидела на диване и читала его статью в журнале «Наука Америки», когда в квартиру ворвалась Пенни:

\- Шелдон я вчера была на девичнике у Эми и у меня отличные но… - увидев Ванессу, она развернулась и, убегая выкрикнула, - потом расскажу!

Купер взглянул на закрывающуюся дверь и, пожав плечами, продолжил печатать. Но с каждой минутой его пальцы скользили по клавиатуре всё медленней и в конце концов, захлопнув крышку ноутбука, он встал и не предупредив Ванессу, вышел за дверь.

\- Пенни, Пенни, Пенни, - произносил он, сопровождая каждое слово стуком.

\- Чё почём, учёный, - с довольной улыбкой на лице ответила блондинка, открыв дверь.

\- Пенни, ты же знаешь, что не можешь врываться ко мне в квартиру, когда я работаю, - скрестив руки на груди и с вызовом приподняв брови, сказал он.

\- Ой, прости, больше не буду, - кокетливо произнесла она, потупив взор.

\- Хорошо, - сказал физик, покачиваясь с пятки на носок и обратно.

\- Это всё или ты ещё хотел о чём-то спросить? – дёрнув бровями, ехидно спросила Пенни.

\- Ещё я хотел сказать, что ненавижу незавершённость, так что ты должна сказать зачем приходила… и покончим с этим.

\- О, ну тогда заходи, - усмехнулась соседка и пропустила Купера в свою квартиру. Как только она закрыла дверь, взглянула на физика дерзким взглядом и прошептала, - мне тут одна птичка весточку принесла….

\- Пенни, неужели… - закатив глаза, сказал Шелдон, - очередные сплетни?

\- Я думаю тебе понравиться то, что я скажу. Эми… бросила Дэйва! – воскликнула блондинка, заметив как блеснул огонёк в глазах соседа. Но больше никаких эмоций.

\- Что ж, это её решение, - как можно хладнокровней произнёс он и добавил, - только мне всё равно…. У меня уже есть подруга.

С этими словами Шелдон развернулся на каблуках и вышел за дверь, оставив улыбающуюся соседку одну. Пенни хорошо знала своего лучшего друга и его искорки в глазах, как бы он не старался скрыть чувства.

\- Что сказала Пенни? – не отрывая глаз от журнала, спросила Ванесса, когда Шелдон проходил мимо неё в свою комнату.

Он не ответил, но как только дверь захлопнулась, девушка услышала дикий вопль восторга, от которого ей стало не по себе. Она захотела пойти и узнать, что с ним, но уже через секунду Шелдон вышел из комнаты с абсолютно каменным лицом.

\- Хочу ответить на твой вопрос, - внезапно сказал он, снова открывая крышку ноутбука, - Пенни и Леонард назначили дату свадьбы.

Шелдон не ожидал от себя такого. Он соврал и даже не дёрнулся от нервного тика. Интересно, он мог легко врать Ванессе и не мог врать Эми, чтобы его лицо не скривилось.

\- Это хорошо, - ответила Ванесса, - и когда их свадьба?

\- Я не знаю, не спрашивал… и мне не интересно, - равнодушно ответил он, начиная печатать свой текст.

Ванесса вздохнула и снова принялась за чтение.

С утра Эми отправилась в больницу, как и обещала девочкам накануне вечером. Состояние здоровья тревожило её. Живот уже не болел, но чувство тошноты не проходило.

Сдав кровь, девушка решила поехать на работу. Но не успела она переодеться, как услышала характерный стук Шелдона в дверь своей лаборатории.

Сердце нейробиолога скакнуло от волнения, но взяв себя в руки, она открыла дверь и увидела на пороге чисто выбритого и вкусно-пахнущего детской присыпкой физика с довольной улыбкой на лице.

\- Доктор Купер? – стараясь выглядеть равнодушной, спросила она.

\- Доктор Фаулер, - поприветствовал он, - и прежде чем ты попытаешься выгнать меня скажу, что я пришёл посмотреть здорова ли ты? Пенни сообщила, что тебе вчера нездоровилось, а я по-прежнему являюсь твоим доверенным лицом. И раз уж я всё равно сюда пришёл… я скучал по нашим разговорам и играм….

\- Что ж… это мило. – Эми напряжённо улыбнулась, - моё здоровье в норме… наверное. Я воспользовалась советом девочек и сходила в больницу. Сдала кровь. Результаты придут ближе к вечеру. А насчёт наших игр… ты мог бы поиграть со своей девушкой.

\- Мог бы, но Ванесса не моя девушка… и не понимает смысл игры контрфакты. Я понял, что ты единственная, кто может играть со мной. А что насчёт Дэйва? – спросил Шелдон, вскинув бровь и потирая подбородок, - ты играла с ним?

Эми пристально посмотрела на физика, пытаясь понять, какую игру он вёл? Было мучительно не знать, рассказала ли Пенни о её расставании с англичанином или нет?

\- Нет… - ответила она, - хотя я и пыталась. У нас были другие игры….

\- Такие же, как у нас с тобой… в постели? – съязвил он, ещё выше подняв брови.

\- Ты имеешь в виду… секс? – спросила Эми, решив подыграть.

\- Возможно…. И ещё возможно, что он будет очень сердит, если узнает, что я приходил к тебе в лабораторию.

\- Возможно. Как и Ванесса, - отпарировала она.

\- Возможно…. Но есть одно… но. Мне всё равно.

\- Но ей не всё равно! - огрызнулась Эми и грустно добавила, - как и мне когда-то….

\- О чём ты говоришь? Меня всегда интересовало твоё мнение, - начал протестовать Шелдон. Никого нет умнее тебя, Эми. Я имею в виду девушек….

\- Что ж, приятно слышать, что ты начал ценить меня, - усмехнулась Эми.

\- Я не только ценю тебя, но и люблю, - произнёс он, подойдя к ней вплотную и вдыхая аромат зелёного яблока, такого знакомого и любимого.

\- Я знаю, - тихо прошептала она, осторожно поднимая на него свой взгляд и тут же утопая в голубой бездне его глаз.

Внезапно руки парня оказались на её талии, а губы на губах. Мимолётная мысль пронеслась в её голове о запрете на всю интимность между ними и вылетела как пробка из бутылки.

Эми даже не поняла, когда Шелдон оторвал её от пола и усадил на лабораторный стол, продолжая осыпать её страстными поцелуями.

Она сама уже запустила руки под его майки, обнаружив там горячую спину парня, но неожиданно он отстранился и пошёл к двери. Заперев её на ключ, Шелдон снова подошёл и достал из кармана презерватив….

«Презерватив!» – внезапная термоядерная бомба свалилась на голову Эми, когда она осознала, что они ни разу не пользовались защитой во время секса. Теперь всё встало на свои места.

Все признаки её плохого самочувствия, слезливость, раздражительность…. Всё укладывалось в одно слово… беременность…. Эми была в шоке, когда Шелдон прошептал ей на ухо:

\- Эми, может, займёмся любовью?

\- Нет Шелдон! – воскликнула она и оттолкнула от себя ничего не понимающего физика. – Извини, но нет. Тебе лучше уйти….

Эми слезла со стола и направилась к двери, чтобы открыть её, но Шелдон вновь подал голос:

\- Эми, я не знаю, что сейчас произошло? Если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл, я уйду…. Через минуту… другую. Ты позволишь мне немного успокоиться? – тревожно спросил он, показывая руками на свою эрекцию.

\- Хорошо… - Эми вновь вернулась к столу, но не дойдя до него пару метров, схватила корзину для мусора и оставила в ней весь свой завтрак.

\- О, Боже! Эми, что с тобой?! – закричал Шелдон, подбегая к ней и придерживая волосы.

\- Мне не очень хорошо… прости… Шелдон, - тихо ответила она, вытирая слёзы с глаз.

\- Тебя следует отвезти в больницу! – запаниковал физик.

\- Я там была и жду результат. Если было что-то серьёзное, то меня бы уже госпитализировали. Я думаю, это последствия моего недавнего отравления.

\- Эми, я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в медицине, но у меня такое чувство, что ты что-то скрываешь. Ты умираешь?

\- Что?! Нет, нет, Шелдон. Не волнуйся, - Эми боялась, что в любой момент парня настигнет паническая атака, - со мной всё будет хорошо. Хочешь, чтобы я позвонила Леонарду? Или я могу обнять тебя?

\- Это было бы неплохо, - делая глубокие вдохи, ответил он, - я говорю не о Леонарде….

Эми улыбнулась и крепко обняла, пытающегося восстановить своё дыхание, Шелдона. Сделав это и почувствовав как он успокаивается, она подумала, почему он всегда заставляет её улыбаться? Даже в тот самый миг, когда больше всего на свете ей хотелось плакать.

Они так и сидели, рядом на диване в лаборатории, обнявшись и слегка покачиваясь, когда идиллию нарушил телефонный звонок. Эми выпустила из своих тёплых объятий парня и достала из сумочки телефон:

\- Это из больницы? – с большим интересом спросил Шелдон. Эми кивнула, - тогда поставь на громкую связь. Я тоже хочу знать, что с тобой?

Нейробиолог вздохнула и выполнила пожелание физика.

\- Это Эми Фаулер, слушаю вас, - произнесла она, - мои результаты готовы? Я ждала их только вечером.

\- Здравствуйте доктор Фаулер, - ответил голос молодой девушки из телефона. - Да, анализы готовы и мы рады сообщить, что ничего страшного с вами не происходит. Напротив, мы вас поздравляем и рады сообщить, что вы беременны….

Дальше Эми уже не слушала. Она думала лишь о том, что отец её ребёнка, только что потерявший сознание, мягко опустился на диван, не причинив своей умной голове ущерба… на этот раз.

\- Спасибо, - ответила она и, отключив телефон, посмотрела на Шелдона. Эми скривила губы в подобие улыбки и, опустившись перед ним на колени произнесла, - поздравляю тебя, папочка.

Спустя час, Говард Воловиц покинул парковку и направился к себе в лабораторию. Проходя недалеко от здания биологии, он услышал шум из открытого окна Эми.

Девушка явно с кем-то ругалась. Инженер был заинтригован. Эми никогда не позволяла себе повышать голос на своих помощников. Подкравшись поближе, он спрятался в кустах и заглянул в окно.

Первый, кого он увидел, был Шелдон, нервно шагающий из угла в угол, подпирая свою талию руками. Эми сидела на диване и злобно смотрела на его променад по её лаборатории. Наконец, ей это надоело и она прикрикнула на Купера:

\- Шелдон сядь! У меня от тебя голова кружится.

\- Не говори мне, что делать! – огрызнулся он в ответ и ещё быстрее зашагал, нарезая круги по лаборатории. – Чёрт! Я убью его!

\- Кого? – испуганно спросила брюнетка.

\- Твоего математика…. Всё-таки Нобель был прав, что не включил математиков в свою премию. Они все… сволочи. Сначала я был против такого решения и даже хотел написать письмо в Нобелевский комитет с опровержением. Хорошо, что я не сделал этого.

\- Шелдон, успокойся! Дэйв не виноват! – возразила Эми. Она уже собиралась сказать, что беременна не от англичанина. И что у них вообще не было секса, но как всегда физик не дал ей закончить, заорав во всё горло:

\- Не при чём?! Да как ты можешь такое говорить! Ты спала с ним и теперь носишь его ребёнка, а он ни при чём?! Извини меня, Эми, но я не хочу больше иметь с тобой никаких дел. Ты хуже, чем… Вавилонская блудница… как сказала бы моя матушка….

Говард сидел тихо как мышка в кустах и пытался поднять отвисшую челюсть, когда услышал как хлопнула дверь, сотрясая стеклянные пробирки в лаборатории, и тихий плач Эми.

Шелдон пулей вылетел из университета и бросился бежать из кампуса, не замечая никого на своём пути. У него была цель, уличить Пенни во лжи. Это она дала ему ложную надежду, сообщив, что Эми рассталась с Дэйвом.

Купер чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Он как дурак пришёл к Эми в лабораторию, мечтая начать с ней новые отношения, в которых она всегда была бы на первом месте.

В разлуке он наконец понял, что имела в виду Эми, говоря что она всегда в конце. Всегда последняя, о ком он думал. Он хотел всё исправить, но этот жирафоподобный кретин всё испортил.

Физик влетел в квартиру 4Б, даже не подумав о своём ритуальном стуке:

\- Пенни! – рявкнул он с порога.

\- Воу, воу, тише, - осторожно ответила блондинка, глядя в разгневанное лицо парня, - Шелдон, что случилось? И почему ты не на работе?

\- Ты ещё спрашиваешь, развратная сплетница?! – не переставал орать он. – Ты обманула меня!

\- Так, приятель, - попыталась успокоить его Пенни, делая свой голос тише и ниже. – Давай, присядь. А когда немного успокоишься, всё расскажешь. Я вообще не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь? Может сделать тебе чаю? Ты расстроен….

\- Я не расстроен, Пенни. Я в гневе и полон отчаяния, - ответил он, присаживаясь в мягкие подушки бирюзового дивана. – А когда я в гневе и в отчаянии, то пью….

\- Подожди, ты же говорил, - ответила девушка, пытаясь вспомнить, - там что-то…. Погоди я вспомнила! Сидр с палочками корицы и…

\- Горячий яблочный сидр с палочками корицы, - поправил он, разваливаясь на диване в ожидании своего напитка.

\- Так, Шелдон, теперь говори, почему ты в отчаянии и в чём моя вина? – спросила Пенни, вручая физику кружку.

\- Ты разочаровала меня, Пенни, своей ложью из-за которой час назад я выглядел полным идиотом, - сказал он, делая глоток.

\- И в чём заключается моя ложь? – удивлённо спросила блондинка, присаживаясь рядом.

\- Ты обманула меня, сказав, что Эми рассталась с Дэйвом Гиббсом. Но она не только не рассталась с ним… она ещё и ребёнка от него ждёт….

\- Что?! – рявкнула Пенни, соскочив с дивана. – Эми беременна?! Так, так, подожди…. Это правда или снова один из ваших экспериментов относительно сплетен? Помнишь, когда вы всех обманули, сказав, что Эми беременна.

\- Я помню всё, Пенни, - сказал он, похлопывая пальцем по своему виску, - к сожалению, на этот раз это правда. И отец этот кретин, Дэйв Гиббс. Представляю, как он радуется сейчас, услышав эту новость.

\- Или не радуется, - добавила Пенни, усмехнувшись, - похоже перед нами новая коробка с котом Шредингера.

\- О, а ты молодец. Начинаешь познавать науки? Приятно осознавать, что ты небезнадёжна, - ухмыльнулся Шелдон, - но это не оправдывает тебя. Ты солгала мне….

\- Я не лгала тебе, - перебила его Пенни, - я лишь повторила слова Эми. Вот и злись на неё.

\- Теперь она всё равно вернётся к нему, - опустив голову прошептал он.

\- Я не знаю, Шелдон. Эми вчера ещё кое-что сказала. Но если она узнает, что ты в курсе, то никогда не простит меня, - блондинка замолчала, пытаясь понять говорить ему или нет. Но увидев своего лучшего друга таким подавленным и растерянным, решилась: - Шелдон, Эми сказала, что до сих пор любит тебя. Тебя одного, понимаешь?

\- Я это знаю, Пенни. Я тоже люблю её, но это ничего не меняет. Ребёнок должен расти с родным отцом. А я попытаюсь забыть о ней.

Шелдон встал и направился к двери. Как только за физиком закрылась дверь, Пенни тут же набрала номер телефона подруги:

\- Эми, ты беременна?!

Леонард и Радж сидели за столиком в кафетерии университета и поглощали свой обед, когда к ним присоединился взволнованный и лохматый Говард. Он плюхнулся на пластиковый стул и, выхватив у Раджа бутылку с водой, стал жадно пить. Доктора переглянулись и снова уставились на запыхавшегося инженера.

\- Говард, - не выдержал первым Леонард, - за тобой кто-то гнался? Вампиры, зомби или Бернадетт?

\- Или его маман? – рассмеялся Радж и стукнулся с Леонардом кулаками.

\- Ха, очень смешно, - огрызнулся Говард, но наклонившись к друзьям, прошептал, - вы сейчас упадёте. У меня сногсшибательные новости. Эми беременна от Дэйва.

\- Что?! – воскликнули оба доктора в один голос.

\- Бедный Шелдон… - добавил Леонард.

\- А где он, кстати? Он не пришёл на обед, - произнёс Радж.

\- Потому, что он в курсе. Ну… вы понимаете… о беременности, - сказал Говард, допивая остатки воды из бутылки Раджа.

\- Бедный Шелдон, - снова произнесли Леонард и Радж вместе.

\- Кстати о Шелдоне… - сказал неизвестно откуда появившийся президент университета доктор Сиберт, - вы знали, что ваш приятель уезжает из Пасадены. Он только что прислал мне заявление о работе удалённо, но если университет откажет, то об отставке.

\- О, нет! – воскликнул Леонард, вскакивая с места, - только не снова! Извините, господа, мне нужно найти моего безбашенного друга.

Леонард приехал домой, но не успев достать ключ от квартиры, увидел испуганную Пенни. Девушка со слезами на глазах бросилась на шею к жениху:

\- Леонард, Шелдон снова пропал. Я долго стучала, а потом открыла дверь запасным ключом. В его квартире полный беспорядок.

\- Успокойся, Пенни. Я кажется, знаю из-за чего у него произошёл срыв. Эми… беременна.

\- Я знаю. Шелдон мне сказал…. Погоди, а ты откуда знаешь?

\- Говард сказал, что услышал их разговор. Не буду вдаваться в подробности. Сейчас главная забота, найти Шелдона.

Пара прошла в квартиру 4А и устроила обыск, чтобы понять, как долго не будет Купера:

\- Нет ноутбука, чемодана, некоторой одежды и денег в банке со змеёй… тоже нет, - перечислял Леонард, роясь в вещах друга.

\- Интересно, куда он уехал? Ты можешь снова найти его, как тогда? – поинтересовалась Пенни.

\- Не вариант. Он отключил GPS, после того как мы нашли его на вокзале, - тяжело вздохнув, ответил Леонард.

\- Может он поехал в Техас? Я позвоню его матери, - сказала Пенни и пошла в свою квартиру.

\- Пенни, подожди, - окликнул её физик, - а что насчёт Эми? Должны ли мы сказать ей о Шелдоне?

\- Я не знаю. Я пыталась поговорить с ней сегодня. Она только подтвердила свою беременность, но дальше разговаривать отказалась. Хотела побыть одна.

\- Это её право, но ты всё равно напиши ей сообщение. Пусть сама решает, что с ним делать. А я поеду на вокзал.

\- Хорошо, - грустно улыбнувшись, ответила девушка и вышла за дверь.

\- Шелдон, что ты здесь делаешь?! – спросила удивлённая девушка, как только открыла дверь.

\- Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой прежде, чем уеду навсегда.

\- Проходи, я принесу тебе чаю, - ответила она, но парень обнял её за плечи и, уткнувшись в плечо громко зарыдал.

\- Ванесса, что мне делать? – причитал он, - я её так сильно люблю, а теперь всё кончено….

Блондинка обняла его в ответ и тяжело вздохнула.

\- Ты говоришь про Эми? – Шелдон быстро закивал головой, подтверждая её слова. – Ты расскажешь мне всё с самого начала, а потом я попробую помочь тебе, если смогу.

Шелдон перестал плакать и удивлённо посмотрел на высокую блондинку.

\- Но разве ты сейчас не должна ненавидеть меня? Возможно ты испытывала ко мне романтические чувства, а я только что разбил твои мечты?

\- Это так, Шелдон. Ты очень сильно нравишься мне, но я давно поняла, что мои чувства не взаимны. Эмили мне сказала, что ты встречался с Эми, до меня. А Радж дал понять, что твои чувства к ней сильны….

\- А ему-то откуда знать? – фыркнул Шелдон.

\- Он рассказал мне о двадцати пяти кошках, - ответила Ванесса, улыбаясь.

\- Да. Мы были знакомы всего-то две недели, если не считать четырёх месяцев переписки. Надо же, я уже тогда любил её, но не осознавал этого. А теперь она ждёт ребёнка от Дэйва Гиббса, а не от меня. - Шелдон снова уткнулся в плечо девушки и заплакал.

\- Вот это новость. – Ванесса была шокирована, но состояние парня её волновало гораздо больше, чем новости про Эми. – Шелдон, ты хотел бы иметь с ней детей, но вы даже не занимались сексом.

Физик оторвался от неё и с любопытством заглянул ей в глаза.

\- Почему ты решила, что у нас не было секса? Мы занимались любовью с Эми.

\- Хм, тогда почему все считают тебя девственником?

\- Надо было сообщить всей Пасадене о моих интимных делах, так что-ли? – огрызнулся он и направился к дивану.

\- Шелдон, - Ванесса присела рядом, - Эми сама сказала тебе, что ребёнок от Дэйва?

\- Вообще-то нет. Я сделал вывод на основании того, что мы не встречались какое-то… - внезапно он замолчал. Ванесса заметила как глаза парня становились всё больше и больше от внезапного озарения, - ты… хочешь… сказать, что ребёнок может быть моим?!

\- Вот именно, - усмехнулась девушка, - ты пользовался защитой?

\- О… мой… Бог…. Никогда. Я знал, что Эми принимала противозачаточные препараты с юности…. Её менструация была нерегулярной и доктор прописал ей… эти препараты…. О, Божечки….

Ванесса заметила, что у парня началась паническая атака и подсунула ему в руки бумажный пакет. Шелдон схватился за него, как за дорогую жизнь и начал глубоко дышать. Он боялся снова потерять сознание, но к счастью обошлось.

\- Шелдон, если ребёнок твой, ты готов стать отцом? – внезапно спросила девушка, чем только усилила его невроз.

\- Нет, - прохрипел он, не отрывая голову от пакета.

\- Но ты должен поговорить с Эми. Ты должен знать, твой он или нет.

\- Я не могу, - ответил физик, прикрыв глаза руками.

\- Почему? – спросила девушка, - ты должен знать правду.

\- Я не могу потому, что назвал её Вавилонской блудницей. Я снова оскорбил её. Да что со мной не так? Я люблю Эми, но всегда делаю ей больно. Может всё оставить как есть? Вероятнее всего её ребёнок от Дэйва.

\- Шелдон, я не понимаю тебя, - Ванесса начинала сердиться на парня, - ты хочешь, чтобы он был от Дэйва или от тебя?

\- Я не знаю… - заныл физик, пряча лицо в своих коленях. – Может, мне уехать к маме?

\- И всю жизнь не знать, твой ли это ребёнок? Ты этого хочешь?

\- Может да, а может нет…. Я не знаю, чего хочу, Ванесса! – рявкнул он, вставая с дивана. Бросив на девушку мимолётный взгляд, он сказал, - спасибо, что выслушала меня. Ты хороший человек, Ванесса. Я хочу, чтобы ты нашла своё счастье с другим парнем. Прощай.

Шелдон направился к двери, прихватил свой чемодан и вышел. Ванесса вздохнула и сделала глоток из нетронутой чашки физика:

\- Молодец, Ванесса, ты только что потеряла парня.

Не найдя Шелдона на вокзале, Леонард поехал в аэропорт. В зале ожидания было полно народу и физик носился как угорелый по всему зданию, чтобы разыскать своего несчастного друга.

На табло высветилось, что самолёт до Хьюстона задерживается из-за плохой погоды, так что это стало дополнительным бонусом для запыхавшегося Леонарда. Воспользовавшись спреем от астмы, он достал телефон и набрал номер.

Знакомая мелодия, обозначающая контакт Леонарда в телефоне Купера, заиграла неподалёку. Усталый физика увидел, как его друг отклонил звонок и спрятал телефон в карман.

\- Леонард?! – спросил удивлённый Шелдон, когда физик-экспериментатор плюхнулся в соседнее кресло, - как ты нашёл меня? Я отключил опцию слежения на моём телефоне.

\- Это простая логика, приятель. Если тебя нет на вокзале, значит ты здесь. И кстати самолёт задерживается и мы можем спокойно поговорить.

\- Не такой уж я видимо и загадочный, - ухмыльнулся Шелдон, - раз меня можно так легко выследить.

Бернадетт проскользнула в квартиру 314, не дав Эми возможности захлопнуть дверь перед её носом и сразу же пошла в атаку:

\- Ты уже позвонила Дэйву? Рассказала ему о ребёнке?

\- Какого чёрта все думают, что я беременна от Дэйва?! – воскликнула брюнетка, бросаясь на свой бежевый диван и пряча лицо в подушку.

\- А от того тогда?! – смутилась маленькая блондинка.

\- От Шелдона, - пробормотала Эми, не отрывая головы.

\- Поверить не могу?! – вытаращив глаза, воскликнула Бернадетт, - ты и Шелдон?! Что?! Когда?! Не может быть!

\- Не понимаю, почему это тебя так удивляет? – огрызнулась Эми.

\- Но это же… Шелдон, - наконец-то успокоившись произнесла блондинка и призадумалась, - впрочем, почему бы и нет….

\- Да уж, - ухмыльнулась Эми, - наконец-то Пиноккио, стал настоящим мальчиком. Наверное это то, о чём ты сейчас думаешь? И хочу предупредить, если собираешься смеяться над этим, то тебе лучше уйти. У меня и без насмешек голова кругом идёт….

\- Что ты, Эми, я никогда бы не стала смеяться над вашими отношениями. Особенно теперь. Я пришла, чтобы поддержать тебя. Пенни тоже скоро подъедет.

\- Ну надо же, - буркнула Эми и снова уткнулась лицом в подушку.

\- Опять убегаешь? – тихо спросил Леонард у друга, после недолгого молчания.

\- Я не знаю, что мне делать. Я растерян, Леонард. Я был сегодня у Ванессы и она подсказала, что этот ребёнок может быть моим….

\- Твоим?! Но, приятель… для этого нужен… секс, - усмехнулся Леонард, наблюдая как Шелдон закатывает глаза.

\- Я не тупой и знаю откуда берутся дети, - огрызнулся физик-теоретик. – И я так же знаю, что для этого нужен коитус….

\- Так ты переспал с ней?! – Удивлённо спросил Леонард, не веря своим ушам.

\- Если бы этого не произошло, то я не сомневался бы. И не задавай глупых вопросов. Мне и так всё осточертело, а ты ещё и глупости высказываешь.

\- Погоди, бадди, ты хочешь уехать, так и не узнав, твой ребёнок или нет?

\- Да. Хочу. Я хочу всё бросить и… забыть….

\- Поверь мне… не выйдет. Шелдон, это будет мучить тебя до конца твоих дней. Ты должен поговорить с ней… хотя бы.

\- Ну, почему мне все советуют одно и то же. Я не могу говорить с Эми. Я назвал её… шлюхой! – выкрикнул Шелдон, но внезапно замолчал поняв, что люди вокруг них, резко обернулись и посмотрели на них.

\- Дружище, уехав, ты не решишь проблему. Я понимаю, ты боишься. Это огромная перемена. Если ребёнок твой, то это большая ответственность. Ты не можешь всё бросить на Эми. Представь, что чувствует она….

\- Ты прав, Леонард. Я должен всё выяснить. Но я не могу показаться ей на глаза. Она наверное возненавидела меня. Я бы возненавидел.

\- Я так не думаю, Шелдон. Эми любит тебя… - внезапно Леонарда прервал телефонный звонок от Пенни. Физик извинился и ответил на звонок.

Шелдон внимательно следил за выражением лица друга, которое менялось от радости до сострадания и неуверенности. Леонард почти ничего не говорил, только то, что нашёл Шелдона. В конце попрощался с невестой и убрал телефон в карман.

\- Что она сказала? – уныло спросил Купер.

\- То, что она и Берни у Эми. И то, что ребёнок… твой, Шелдон.

\- Эми сказала это девочкам? – переспросил высокий физик.

\- Да. Она ещё кое-что сказала им, - Леонард усмехнулся и посмотрел на дрожащего всем телом друга. – Шелдон, Эми никогда не спала с Дэйвом….

\- Что?! – воскликнул Купер, снова привлекая внимание зрителей к своей персоне. Шелдон понизил голос и спросил, – Леонард, почему все мне говорили, что у них был секс?

\- Я не знаю, дружище. Ты знаешь как бывает в нашей маленькой группе. Кто-то что-то услышал, не так понял и… пошло поехало.

\- Леонард, - произнёс Шелдон, вставая и хватая свои вещи, - отвези меня к Эми. Нам нужно поговорить. Надеюсь девочек там уже не будет.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13**

Неуверенной походкой Шелдон подошёл к квартире 314 и троекратно постучал, повторяя имя Эми, всё тише и тише.

\- Привет, Шелдон, - произнесла девушка, открывая дверь, - мне сказали, что ты придёшь. Проходи. Поговорим.

Шелдон прошёл в гостиную, оставив свой чемодан у двери, и присел на диван. Не решаясь поднять глаза на Эми, которая устроилась на том же диване, он тихо произнёс:

\- Прости, что назвал тебя… блудницей… Вавилонской…. Я не знал, что ты… что у вас с Дэйвом ничего не было, - Шелдон наконец-то поднял взор на девушку, уставившись в её заплаканные глаза. – Эми, ты плакала из-за меня?

\- Да, Шелдон, из-за тебя….

\- Но почему ты не сказала, что я буду отцом?

\- Я собиралась, но ты не дал мне этой возможности. Ты сразу решил, что я беременна от Дэйва. Я не могла вставить ни слова, чтобы опровергнуть твою теорию. А потом ты просто… сбежал.

\- Да, это подло. Я не умею слушать людей. Обычно говорю… я.

\- Вот именно, Шелдон. Ты всегда на первом месте. И я тебе уже говорила об этом….

\- Да, это было в Кингмане, когда ты приехала за мной, - согласился физик. – Видишь, Эми, я так и не изменился. Хотя обещал тебе. Я не выполнил условия нашего договора. И ты снова ушла от меня.

\- Может чаю? Я думаю, что разговор будет не простым, - Эми не стала ждать ответа и пошла на кухню.

Шелдон молча наблюдал за ней с дивана в полной растерянности. Он не знал, к чему приведёт их беседа, но был уверен в одном. Он не хотел быть без неё.

\- Эми, я расстался с Ванессой, - твёрдо заявил он, в надежде на то, что она бросится к нему на шею и они оба всё забудут как страшный сон.

Но девушка только пожала плечами, укладывая в кружки чайные пакетики. И только тогда, когда она принесла чай и снова уселась на диван, спросила:

\- Почему ты сделал это?

\- Я сказал ей правду, что люблю тебя и что у нас было соитие. Тогда Ванесса и подсказала мне, что ребёнок может быть моим.

\- И ты направился в аэропорт, а не ко мне? – ухмыльнулась Эми, делая глоток из кружки. – Что ж, это в твоём стиле.

\- Эми, я был растерян. Я плохо соображал. Потом пришёл Леонард. Мы много говорили, а после звонка Пенни, я всё решил.

\- И что ты решил? – грустно улыбаясь спросила она.

\- Я устал терять тебя, Эми. Я не знаю, что я чувствую к ребёнку. Это так ново для меня, но я твёрдо знаю, что хочу тебя в своей жизни.

\- Но я теперь не одна. Во мне живёт ещё один человек. Так что у тебя дилемма, потому что я не собираюсь делать аборт. Нас теперь двое. Справишься ли ты с этим?

\- Я не знаю, но там моё потомство, - сказал он, положив ладонь ей на живот. – Частичка моего генома. И я хотел бы посмотреть, каким он будет, когда вырастит. На кого из нас он будет похож? Будет ли он гением или обычным ребёнком? Но, Эми, когда я начинаю думать обо всех испражнениях и выделениях…. Это пугает меня до смерти.

\- Что ж, спасибо за правду, Шелдон, - впервые улыбнувшись, ответила она, - меня это тоже пугает. Я боюсь, что стану плохой матерью. За сегодняшний день я много думала и готовила себя к мысли, что мне придётся одной воспитывать нашего ребёнка. И мне было так страшно.

\- Эми… - начал Шелдон, но девушка взмахом руки заставила его замолчать.

\- Ты снова тянешь одеяло на себя, не дав мне закончить, - Шелдон быстро закивал головой, соглашаясь. – Так вот. А ты знаешь, чего я боюсь больше всего? Что оставшись одна с ребёнком на руках, я бы возненавидела тебя и… его, потому, что он твой. Я этого больше всего боюсь….

\- Эми, а что если мы оба будем плохими родителями для малыша? – испуганно произнёс Шелдон, хватаясь за сердце и пытаясь предотвратить очередную паническую атаку. Но подумав, что Эми начнёт волноваться, собрался и ответил сам на свой вопрос: - Нет. Я думаю, что мы сделаем для него всё, чтобы он был счастлив с нами….

\- О, Шелдон, - срывающимся голосом произнесла она, роняя теперь уже счастливые слёзы на свой кардиган. – Это так мило….

\- Я знаю, - впервые улыбнувшись, согласился физик. Но улыбка быстро сползла с его лица, когда он снова задумался. Эми с тревогой наблюдала за парнем, смотревшим в никуда и покусывающий свою нижнюю губу.

\- Шелдон? – обратилась она к нему, пытаясь вывести из зоны. Прикоснувшись рукой к его плечу, она снова произнесла: - Шелдон, с тобой всё в порядке?

\- Ты знаешь, Эми, - внезапно произнёс он, заставив девушку встрепенуться, - я сейчас вспомнил ту глупую гадалку, к которой меня притащила Пенни. Возможно она была права, когда сказала, что ты ключ к моему счастью. Я не поверил ей тогда и даже назвал все её предсказания… мутью, но возможно, что я поторопился с выводами.

\- Да я помню тот день, Шелдон, - усмехнулась Эми. – Я обманула тебя тогда сказав, что больна…. Мне было так стыдно, после этого.

\- В тот день ты пришла ко мне в костюме ученицы католической школы. Я до сих пор не понял, к чему был весь этот маскарад?

\- Всё очень просто, - ухмыльнулась брюнетка, заёрзав на диване от волнения. – Я пришла, чтобы соблазнить тебя. Бернадетт всегда так поступает, чтобы задобрить Говарда….

\- Но я не Говард! – воскликнул Шелдон, бросив на девушку суровый взгляд.

\- Да и я это поняла после того, как ты меня отшил, - обречённо произнесла Эми, потупив взор.

\- Лучше бы я этого не делал, - заявил физик, уставившись в глаза Эми. – Я мог подыграть тебе. Моя оплошность. Возможно, коитус произошёл бы гораздо раньше и мы могли избежать тех трудностей, с которыми нам пришлось столкнуться в будущем.

\- Твоя правда. И ещё возможно, что у нас уже был бы ребёнок, - ответила Эми, рассмеявшись.

\- О, Боже, - Шелдон снова занервничал, - эти воспоминания заставили меня забыть о том, что ты беременна. Эми, ты немедленно должна переехать ко мне.

\- Но, Шелдон, мы ещё не обсудили статус наших отношений.

\- Тут нечего обсуждать. Ты переезжаешь и точка. Я должен быть уверен, что ты и ребёнок в полном порядке. А к тебе не наездишься. – Шелдон засуетился, внимательно осматривая комнату, - нам потребуется много коробок.

\- Но, Шелдон… - начала Эми, но физик уже не слышал. Вскочив с дивана, он направился на кухню и открыл все шкафы, внимательно изучая содержимое.

\- Эми, как ты думаешь, мы будем спать на моей кровати или твоей?

\- Шелдон! – прикрикнула Эми, заставив Купера вздрогнуть и обратить на неё внимание, - я ещё не согласилась переехать к тебе.

\- Что?! Но у нас будет ребёнок, а это значит, что мы теперь семья. Или я не прав? – Физик вновь опустился на диван с растерянным выражением лица.

\- Ты не прав. Я ещё не совсем уверена в наших отношениях, - сказала Эми, опустив голову.

\- Ну, опять, - закатив глаза, ответил он. – Я тебя не понимаю. Я люблю тебя. Ты любишь меня. У нас предвидится потомство. Зачем всё усложнять… снова. Скажи мне правду, что волнует тебя на самом деле?

\- Я не знаю. Может я боюсь, что я буду раздражать тебя своим присутствием. Или наш малыш. Он будет требовать к себе особого внимания и пока не научится говорить, будет плакать. А вдруг он заболеет? Я знаю, как ты относишься к микробам.

\- Так давай выясним это вместе. Иначе мы никогда не узнаем этого, если будем жить отдельно. Моё предложение. Ты переезжаешь сегодня, чтобы мы смогли привыкнуть друг к другу. Я готов на компромиссы.

\- Встречное предложение, - немного подумав, сказала Эми. – Я перееду через месяц и поживу пока в комнате Леонарда.

Шелдон задумался, посматривая лукавым взглядом на девушку и постукивая пальцем по подбородку. Наконец он заговорил:

\- Ты переезжаешь сегодня и я соглашусь, чтобы ты жила в комнате Леонарда одну неделю.

\- Я переезжаю через неделю и останусь в комнате Леонарда.

\- Ты переезжаешь через неделю, но будешь спать со мной. Это моё последнее предложение. И ещё, сегодня я сплю здесь.

\- Согласованно. Может, закажем тайскую еду. Я голодна, - сказала Эми, разыскивая глазами свой телефон.

Радж и Эмили вышли из кинотеатра, когда на улицах Пасадены был уже поздний вечер. Они направились в ближайший бар, чтобы немного выпить. Весь сеанс рыжеволосая красавица потешалась над своим бойфрендом, когда он закрывал глаза, цепляясь за её руку, когда на экране появлялось кровавое месиво.

\- Эмили, я не знаю, что можно сказать о человеке, которому нравится вся эта кровь на экране?

\- А что, если это меня заводит? – подмигнув, ответила она и щелкнула индуса по носу, громко рассмеявшись. – Ну, Радж, не будь трусишкой. Всю дорогу ты озираешься и подозрительно смотришь на прохожих. Ты же мужчина, так сделай что-нибудь со своей возбуждённой девушкой….

\- Что ты предлагаешь? – уставившись на свою подругу, спросил астрофизик.

\- Возьми меня прямо здесь, моя сладенькая карамелька, - проворковала Эмили и резко припечатала Раджа к стене бара, в который они направлялись.

\- Хм…хм… не думаю, что эта идея хорошая, - взвизгнул индус, пытаясь выбраться из цепких лапок мисс Свинни.

\- Ок, тогда пойдем, напьёмся, - равнодушно произнесла она и, отпустив парня скрылась в дверях питейного заведения.

Больше пяти минут Радж искал Эмили в переполненном баре и очень удивился, когда нашёл её в компании высокого мужчины возле стойки. Они оба были рады встрече и выпивали, предварительно стукнувшись бокалами. Астрофизик не сразу понял с кем болтала его девушка, дружески похлопывая того по плечу. Но подойдя ближе он узнал высокого блондина.

\- Дэйв?! – поприветствовал он парня, приземляясь на табурет рядом с Эмили. – Как тебя сюда занесло? Да ещё в одиночестве?

\- О, доктор Кутраппали, рад видеть тебя, - грустно улыбаясь, ответил британец. – Я пришёл, чтобы утопить своё горе в вине.

\- Радж, ты представляешь, Эми порвала с ним. Вот сучка, - вставила своё слово рыжая красотка.

\- Как порвала?! Этого не может быть! – возмутился Радж. – Дэйв, а она перед этим сказала тебе, что ждёт от тебя ре… - внезапно индиец осознал, что ляпнул лишнего и быстро прикрыл рот ладонями. – Эй, бармен, я бы выпил «Кузнечика»!

Но было уже поздно. И Дэйв, и Эмили не сводили с парня изумлённого взгляда.

\- Эми беременна?! – воскликнули они оба в один голос.

\- Вроде того… - ответил смущённый астрофизик, даже не пытаясь удержать на себе их пристальные взгляды, - но, если что, я вам не говорил. Пожалуйста, не говорите никому. Эми убьёт меня!

\- Что ж, Дэйв, поздравляю тебя… папочка… - хихикнув, Эмили опустошила свой бокал и попросила ещё.

\- Я не совсем понимаю, - наконец очнувшись от шока, произнёс математик, - при чём здесь… я?

\- Во… дела?! - раздражённо выпалил Радж, - ты отказываешься от своего ребёнка?

\- Вообще-то, я и Эми не были близки ни разу. Я не знаю от кого у неё ребёнок, но точно не от меня.

\- О…о…. Это уже интересно, - мечтательно произнесла Эмили, - наша девочка не так уж и невинна….

\- Этот сюжет намного интереснее того дерьма, что мы только что смотрели, - хихикнув, произнёс Радж.

\- Эй, не смей так говорить о классике ужасов. «Техасская резня бензопилой» клёвый фильм! – возмутилась Эмили, но через секунду снова обратила внимание на разбитого новым ударом британца, - Эй, Дэйв, не переживай. Эми не заслуживает такого хорошего парня, как ты. Поверить не могу, что она встречалась с двумя парнями сразу. Только один был для души, а другой для тела.

\- Ты права, Эмили, - ответил Дэйв, вставая со стула, - я немедленно пойду к ней и выскажу всё, что думаю о ней.

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - вставил слово Радж. – Ты пьян, А Эми наверное уже спит. Ей не понравится твой визит в полночь….

\- Радж, пусть он идёт, - перебила его Эмили. – Это не наше дело. Пусть поговорят. Может, Дэйв узнает с кем переспала наша «невинная» подружка.

\- Спокойной ночи, - произнёс Дэйв и решительно направился к двери.

\- Ну что, ещё по одной? – кокетливо улыбаясь, произнесла Эмили, подзывая жестом руки бармена.

Шелдон лежал на спине в кровати Эми, крепко обхватив руками мать его будущего ребёнка. Вдыхая аромат зелёного яблока, от её чистых волос, он ни как не мог уснуть, думая о том, как же круто повернулась его жизнь.

Эми, в отличие от него сразу же уснула, приятно отягощая своей головой плечо физика. Её спокойное дыхание щекотало его шею, но он был не против, скорее наоборот. Это было приятно и так по-домашнему.

Сегодняшний день был сложным и насыщенным событиями и разговорами, так что ни Шелдон, ни Эми даже и не думали о сексе. Купер поблагодарил себя за то, что не оставил чемодан в машине Леонарда. Так что, все вещи для ночёвки у него были при себе.

Хотя оба были очень уставшими, они смогли принять душ вдвоём, но без всяких смешных дел. Зато нацеловались от души, помогая друг другу в приёме водных процедур.

Шелдон вспомнил, как осторожно Эми забралась к нему в ванну, напугав его до чёртиков. Как прильнула к его груди, слушая как успокаивалось его сердцебиение, как он поглаживал и разминал её напряжённый плечи, пытаясь пробраться своими губами к её губам.

Ему нравилось, что Эми такая маленькая и хрупкая в его медвежьим объятиях, а её ладони такие маленькие и легко покрывались его мужской рукой так же, как и её грудь…. Шелдон улыбнулся своим мыслям, представив, что грудь Эми скоро будет больше. Интересно, насколько больше?

Внезапно физик услышал непрерывный и требовательный стук в дверь. Эми пошевелилась и открыла глаза.

\- Шелдон… - проворчала она, протирая глаза.

\- Спи, я сам открою и поставлю на место этого нахала. Подумать только, кому не спится в час ночи? – недовольный, что кто-то посмел разбудить его девушку, Шелдон вылез из кровати и направился к двери.

\- Мистер Гиббс?!

\- Доктор Купер?! – удивлённо произнесли оба мужчины в один голос.

\- Дэйв?! – раздался голос Эми из глубины плохо освещённой квартиры, - что ты здесь делаешь… ночью?!

\- Да, Эми, я тоже хотел бы это узнать, - раздражённо произнёс Шелдон, скрестив руки на груди. – И ещё я хотел бы узнать, почему к моей девушке приходят мужчины в час ночи? Ты же мне сказала, что вы расстались?

\- Шелдон, прекрати наезжать на меня, - огрызнулась Эми, - я бы сама хотела узнать зачем он пришёл? Дэйв может, объяснишься?

\- Я просто…. – вся бравада Дэйва внезапно испарилась, увидев суровое лицо своего кумира, - я просто пришёл спросить… вас обоих… за что вы так со мной поступили?

Дэйв внезапно опустился на пол у самой двери и зарыдал, приведя в полное замешательство как Шелдона, так и Эми.

\- О, Господи, - растерянно произнёс физик-теоретик, - Эми, сделай что-нибудь…. Я никогда не успокаивал рыдающих мужчин….

\- Вот и начни с Дэйва, - усмехнулась девушка, - а я пожалуй, пойду спать.

\- Но… Эми! – воскликнул Шелдон, пытаясь остановить её.

\- Я уже ушла! – крикнула она из спальни, закрывая за собой дверь. Эми была довольна собой. Эй удалось избежать нытья Дэйва и немножко отомстить Шелдону за то, что он посмел усомниться в её чувствах, приревновав к англичанину.

Шелдон чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Мало того, что он остался наедине с соперником, ещё и Эми ускользнула от разговора.

Купер медленно подошёл к двери и закрыл её, прежде чем соседи всё услышат и начнут звонить в полицию. Посмотрев на Гиббса, Шелдон вздохнул и похлопал британца по спине:

\- Ну, ну… Шелдон рядом, - пробормотал он, - успокойся. К тому же сидеть на полу не очень гигиенично, хотя у Эми невероятно чисто. Я думаю, что тебе следует пройти и присесть на диван, пока я завариваю для тебя чай.

\- Но я не хочу чай, - фыркнул Дэйв, продолжая плакать.

\- Это не обсуждается. Ты расстроен и должен выпить горячий напиток, иначе моя мать убьёт меня.

\- Жаль, что она не сделала этого с тобой ещё в детстве, тогда ты бы не отобрал у меня девушку.

\- Ты же не думаешь так, правда? – спросил Шелдон, доставая кружки с полки. – К тому же Эми не была твоей девушкой. Насколько мне известно. Ты был для неё хорошим другом. Я надеюсь, что ты им и останешься.

\- Это вряд ли, - промычал Дэйв, усаживаясь на диване. – Я всегда знал, что Эми любит тебя, но я не подозревал, что вы спали вместе… пока мы с ней встречались.

\- Твоя правда, - согласился Шелдон, - но я не думал в то время, что у тебя были планы на Эми.

\- А если бы ты знал, что я собирался попросить её стать моей девушкой, это остановило бы тебя? – ухмыльнувшись спросил Дэйв.

\- Нет, - ответил Купер, наливая кипяток в кружки.

\- Что ж, спасибо за правду, - сказал Дэйв, опустив голову на грудь. – Я кстати, поздравляю тебя. Эми ведь ждёт твоего ребёнка?

\- Да и спасибо за поздравление. Я совсем не ожидал такого сюрприза. Так что, мы теперь семья. И кстати, я прочитал твою статью и поздравляю с первой публикацией. Молодец.

\- Да, спасибо тебе за помощь, - ответил Дэйв, впервые улыбнувшись.

\- И раз уж у нас с тобой всё разрешилось мирно, - вскинув брови, прошептал Шелдон, - я предлагаю нам отметить наш успех. Я видел у Эми в холодильнике бутылку вина. Хотя я и презираю этот огненный напиток, но условные традиции требуют его потребления на данный момент времени.

Через пару часов Эми проснулась от шума, доносящегося из гостиной. Посмотрев на часы, она вздохнула и вылезла из кровати. Она волновалась за Шелдона. Было три часа ночи, а он так и не вернулся в постель.

Открыв дверь спальни, девушка услышала пьяный смех и непристойные разговоры парней. Беседа явно шла о женщинах. Эми решила немного послушать, а после разогнать их по разным углам:

\- Ты не прав, Дэйв, - раздался пьяный голос Шелдона, - женщины, это загадка. Я только недавно понял это… точнее, когда познакомился с Эми… четыре года назад. Она постоянно ставит меня в тупик…. Меня дважды доктора наук…. Её логика безупречна….

\- Ага, - согласился очень пьяный Дэйв, - и ещё она к-красивая….

\- Очень, - мечтательно ответил Шелдон, икая, - и очень сексуальна. Она прыгает на меня как… тигрица… ик…. А когда мы занимаемся любовью… ммм…. Это волшебство, скажу я тебе….

\- Повезло тебе, - заныл Дэйв, - я так и не узнал этого….

\- Эй, парниша, - возмутился физик-теоретик, - она не для тебя….

\- Да я уж понял…. И всё-таки, доктор Купер, я люблю тебя….

Эми улыбалась во все свои тридцать два белоснежных зуба. Было приятно слышать, что Шелдон такого высокого мнения о ней. Когда парни сделали паузу в разговоре, она вышла из-за своего укрытия и громко заявила:

\- Так, молодые люди. Я не знаю, где вы взяли вина, хотя догадываюсь, но вам пора спать.

\- Не придирайся, Эмиии, - закатив глаза, пропел Шелдон, - у нас тут муж-ж-ской разговор.

\- Слышала я ваш мужской разговор, - ухмыльнулась Эми, - перемывали мне кости….

\- Но… Эмиии… - заныл физик.

\- Шелдон Ли Купер, отправляйся в кровать! – гаркнула Эми и указала парню на дверь спальни.

\- Ладно, ладно, не ругайся. – Шелдон послушно отправился в комнату Эми, придерживая равновесие о мебель и стены. Поравнявшись с ней, он шлёпнул девушку по заднице и, хихикая скрылся за дверью.

Эми перевела взгляд на Дэйва, но тот уже храпел, свернувшись калачиком на её маленьком диване. Его колени касались пола и Эми, пододвинув кофейный столик, опустила их на него. Подложив под голову математика подушку и накинув на него плед, девушка выключила свет и пошла в спальню.

То, что она увидела там, заставило её рассмеяться. Видимо её пьяный парень попытался снять с себя пижамные брюки вместе с трусами, но так как ему этого сделать не удалось, он так и уснул со спущенной брючиной на одной ноге и запутавшимися трусами на другой.

Эми засунула его ноги сначала в трусы, потом в брюки и накинула на храпящего парня одеяло. Тем не менее выспаться ей так и не удалось. Шелдон не только пинался, но и запах перегара вызывал у неё тошноту.

Эми встала и пошла в гостиную, но там стоял такой же отвратительный запах. Бедная девушка не знала куда ей податься. Однако она нашла выход. Открыв окно настежь, она пристроилась рядом с ним в кресле и крепко уснула, вдыхая приятный осенний запах ночного Глендейла.

Почувствовав запах свеже-зажаренного хлеба, Эми открыла глаза и сладко потянулась. Посмотрев по сторонам, она обнаружила себя, лежащей в своей кровати, а на тумбочке тосты и стакан выжатого апельсинового сока. Но Шелдона рядом не было. Впрочем по тихому шуму исходящему из гостиной, она поняла, что он не ушёл.

Сделав глоток прохладного напитка, Эми снова опустилась на подушку и облегчённо вздохнула. Судя по всему она так крепко спала, что не заметила как Шелдон перенёс её на кровать. Она даже не услышала, как он встал утром, как принёс завтрак.

Эми улыбнулась мысли, что теперь у неё будет настоящая семья, хотя она не так всё это представляла, но судьба внесла свои коррективы.

Юной девушкой Эми мечтала о красавце принце на белом коне с развевающимися на ветру волосами и с обнажённом торсом, но замена была совсем неплоха. Хотя Шелдон и не был принцем, зато был гениальным учёным. Он был красив, интеллигентен и добр, с ней по крайней мере. И кто знает, что ожидает их в будущем? Будет ли у них красивая свадьба или они будут жить в гражданском браке, но одно Эми знала точно, они теперь семья и этот факт заставлял трепетать её сердце.

Лениво вылезая из кровати, Эми услышала разговор в гостиной и поняла, что Дэйв ещё не ушёл. Это было странно. Часы показывали почти десять часов утра. Облачившись в халат, она вышла в гостиную и увидела обоих парней на диване. Они были увлечены составлением каких-то списков. Немного подслушав их разговор, девушка поняла, что речь шла о её вещах.

\- Что здесь происходит? – тихо спросила она, по пути к раковине, в которую положила посуду после своего завтрака.

\- О, Эми, ты проснулась? – радостно воскликнул физик. – А мы с Дэйвом составили список покупок для детской комнаты. Но это ещё не всё. Теперь мы работаем над списком твоих вещей, которые переедут ко мне. Кое-что придётся пожертвовать или продать, чтобы не дублировать те предметы, которые уже есть в моей квартире. Например кровать. Было бы глупо поставить твою кровать рядом с моей, согласись, - Шелдон улыбался как ребёнок, получивший конфету и это было так мило, что девушка растрогалась до слёз.

\- Ну, я думаю, что некоторые вещи можно перевезти уже сегодня, - всё ещё не веря своему счастью, произнесла она.

\- Отлично! – взвизгнул Шелдон и обратился к британцу, - Дэйв, твоя задача, привезти нам коробки.

\- Но Шелдон, у Дэйва могут быть другие планы на сегодня, - возмутилась Эми.

\- Чепуха! Мистер Гиббс, как истинный фанат моего гения будет счастлив провести побольше времени со своим кумиром. Не так ли?

\- О, да… конечно, - улыбаясь, ответил математик и поспешил к двери. Как только Шелдон и Эми остались вдвоём, физик продолжил:

\- Эми, Леонард совсем отбился от рук и не хочет больше выполнять моих прихотей. Дэйв может заменить его в этом.

\- Шелдон, ты не можешь так пользоваться людьми, - почему-то шёпотом произнесла Эми, как будто Дэйв мог услышать их разговор. – Это неприлично. У него своя жизнь, а у нас своя….

\- Хмм… ты права, конечно. Но чем мы хуже Говарда и Бернадетт? Они напропалую используют Раджа и Стюарта в своих корыстных целях. Смирись, Эми, такова их судьба, раз уж они связались с такими альфа самцами, как я… или уж Говард. Они вынуждены прислуживать нам.

\- О, Боже, - закатив глаза, произнесла Эми безусловно соглашаясь с логикой Шелдона. Уж она-то знала всё о работе человеческого мозга, почти ничем не отличающегося от мозга обезьян, с которыми она работала. А у всех млекопитающих, в том числе и у людей, альфы всегда подчиняли себе остальных членов группы. Эми лукаво прищурившись, взглянула на физика и сказала, - твоя логика неопровержима… мой король….

\- О, ты можешь называть меня просто Шелдоном, - не уловив сарказма, ответил он, - тем более, что ты становишься моей королевой, а в ближайшем будущем и матерью наследника. И кто знает, возможно наш отпрыск изменит мир науки и всего человечества.

\- Кстати о нашем отпрыске, - внезапно занервничав, начала Эми, - ты как? В порядке с тем фактом, что станешь отцом?

\- Я в порядке, - отложив бумаги на стол, ответил физик и подошёл к девушке, - Эми, мне страшно, но я кое-что понял. Я теперь глава семейства и мой отпрыск должен будет смириться с этим.

\- И он смирится, - ответила она, целуя Купера в щёку, после чего добавила, - после того, как подрастёт и осознает это.

Шелдон напрягся и осторожно спросил:

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Ну, вообще-то ребёнок король в доме, - ответила Эми, приподнимая брови.

\- Что-то на себе я этого не замечал, когда был ребёнком, - съязвил он. – Скорее напротив.

\- Не согласна, - твёрдо заявила Эми, - ты всегда был чист, накормлен. Получил великолепное образование и воспитание. Это всё заслуга твоих родителей….

\- Ладнооо… ты выиграла, - нараспев ответил он, - я согласен с твоими словами. И я готов выполнять некоторые вещи для ребёнка, кроме грязных подгузников, конечно. Но я буду требовать уважения к нам, когда он будет в состоянии понять это.

\- Ох, Шелдон, - целуя его в другую щёку, произнесла Эми, - я надеюсь, что наш малыш будет просто любить нас… как и мы его.

\- Согласен, - промямлил физик, наслаждаясь горячими поцелуями девушки на своей шее. Расстёгивая её ночную рубашку, он прошептал, - Эми, у нас есть примерно час, прежде чем Дэйв вернётся. А мой младший Купер давно не вторгался в твоё личное пространство…. Надеюсь, что беременность не помеха для плотской любви?

\- Ни в коем случае, - хихикнула Эми и потащила своего парня в спальню.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 14**

\- Эми, ты не находишь, что наш коитус становится всё лучше и лучше? – спросил Шелдон как только смог перевести дыхание, лежа на спине и поглаживая немногочисленные волосы на своей груди.

\- Ты гений во всём, за что берёшься, - шепнула Эми и запустила язык в ухо физика, нежно щекоча его. – Но нам предстоит ещё немного работать с этим….

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – удивлённо спросил он, пытаясь увернуться от юркого языка своей подруги.

\- Ну, как бы мы… ещё не испробовали все прелести… орального секса, - застенчиво произнесла Эми и пощекотала физика подмышками.

\- Эми! – воскликнул он, обхватив её руки своей ладонью так, чтобы она не смогла вырваться, - не делай так больше, коварная лисица. Я боюсь щекотки. А насчёт оральной стимуляции…. Да как ты можешь? Это негигиенично….

\- Да, что ты, - обиженно произнесла она, - значит, облизывать свои пальцы после того, как они побывали в моей «леди» можно, а напрямую попробовать… «негигиенично»? Просто скажи, что ты трусишь.

\- Я не трус, - огрызнулся он, - просто мне немного страшно. Сама бы попробовала постоянно думать об этом….

\- Так ты думал об этом? – хихикнула девушка и нагло уставилась в глаза своего парня, - это мило. Кстати, хочу открыть секрет…. Я тоже. И мне не страшно. Может, попробуем? – соблазнительно подмигнув, предложила она. – Шелдон, поцелуй меня там, где никто не целовал….

\- Так вот ты о чём говорила в прошлый раз, - догадка осенила лицо физика, смешавшись с лёгким шоком.

\- Точно, - рассмеялась брюнетка, - и речь не шла о Солт-Лейк-Сити.

\- О, Боже, - расстроился Шелдон, - я выглядел полным идиотом в твоих глазах. Почему ты сразу не объяснила, что имела в виду?

\- Ага, чтобы ты сразу же рванул от меня? Нашёл дурочку.

\- Возможно, я так и поступил бы, - подумав немного, ответил он. – А теперь, зная мою реакцию, почему ты теперь говоришь об этом?

\- Потому, что ты готов к этому…. Ну… я надеюсь, - покраснев тихо произнесла она, смущённо заглядывая в глаза возлюбленного. – Я так точно готова.

\- Хорошо, - неожиданно спокойно ответил Шелдон, - только ты первая… и желательно в душе. Я уже двадцать минут как мечтаю о нём. И я начинаю неприятно пахнуть, после нашего страстного совокупления.

\- А мне нравится твой запах, - зарываясь в его подмышки, сказала Эми, - но если тебе неудобно, тогда вперёд….

Пара выскользнула из кровати и направилась в ванную комнату, совершенно забыв, что с минуты на минуту в квартиру Эми должен был прийти Дэйв с коробками.

Честно говоря, Эми была в панике. Вся её бравая речь по поводу орального секса вылетела в трубу, когда стоя на коленях перед своим парнем, она обнаружила, что его агрегат был большим и страшным. Хуже всего было то, что он должен был оказаться у неё во рту.

Она знала, что гигиена Шелдона была безупречной и он тщательно вымыл свои гениталии, прежде чем предложить их ей. Но сам факт, что она могла подавиться его детородным органом моментально вызвал у девушки рвотный рефлекс.

Эми начала глубоко дышать, чтобы не окатить ноги Шелдона рвотными массами и опустила голову на грудь, стараясь не смотреть на его пенис перед своим лицом.

\- Эми, - произнёс физик, заметив страх девушки, - не делай этого, если не можешь. Иди ко мне….

Шелдон поднял её с колен и крепко обнял. Усадив девушку на керамический выступ у ванны, теперь он опустился перед ней на колени и нежно поцеловал.

\- Извини, Шелдон, - тихо сказала она, - я думала, что смогу… но он такой большой. Прости….

Купер усмехнулся, почувствовав важность момента, и подарил ей ещё один горячий поцелуй. Вскоре его руки начали блуждать по её телу, уделяя особое внимание груди. Да и поцелуи начали накаляться. Внезапно Шелдон оторвался от губ девушки и хитро прищурившись, соблазнительно произнёс:

\- Приготовься, лиса, я готов попробовать тебя на вкус. И хочу заметить, что сделаю это из первоисточника, а не облизывая свои пальцы. Я правда не понял, когда ты это заметила, хитрюга?

\- Хмм… а я заметила, - ухмыльнулась Эми, но дерзкая улыбочка быстро сошла с её лица. Удивление и восторг накрыли девушку с головой, когда руки парня раздвинули её колени, а его голова оказалась между её ног, - О, Бог мой!? Шелдон! О… детка! Не останавливайся!

Он и не собирался останавливаться. Сначала робко, а затем более уверенно и настойчиво, его язык скользил по её розовым складочкам, вызывая у девушки бурю эмоций, неизведанных до сегодняшнего дня.

Дэйв Гиббс проклинал всё на свете, кроме своего кумира, который и отправил его на поиски картонных коробок. К его большой радости дверь в квартиру Эми оказалась незапертой и он смог затащить кучу коробок в гостиную без особых проблем.

\- Доктор Купер? Эми? – позвал он, вытирая пот со лба и присаживаясь на диван нервно постукивая пальцами по своим коленям, - интересно, где они? И квартира не заперта. Хорошо, что я пришёл, а не грабители.

\- О… детка! Продолжай! – услышал Дэйв возбуждённый срывающийся голос Эми и его сердце встрепенулось и упало прямо в пах, когда он понял, что происходит в ванной.

Дэйву стало не по себе. Сначала он решил уйти, но неизведанное ранее чувство вуайериста внезапно заставило его встать и направиться к двери ванной комнаты.

Приложив ухо к двери, он стал слушать и то, что услышал ему явно нравилось. Там за стеной находились два человека, которых он обожал и они занимались сексом… да ещё каким, судя по звукам.

Дэйв закрыл глаза и представил, что за этой дверью находились не только Шелдон и Эми, но и он сам. И он не только наблюдал, а был полноправным участником оргии, даря наслаждение им обоим.

Мурашки пробежали по спине британца и остановились где-то внизу, заставив его пенис дёрнуться. Дэйв прикусил губу, чтобы не издавать лишних звуков и полез в свои штаны.

Между тем в ванне пара любовников всего лишь довольствовались друг другом, без третьих лиц. Эми была в восторге и нахваливала умение своего парня быстро работать своим язычком, который дразнил её клитор и доставлял его хозяйке неописуемое, до этой поры наслаждение.

Эми никогда прежде не ощущала таких острых и сильных эмоций и ругала себя за то, что не смогла преподнести их Шелдону. Она задыхалась и кричала от восторга и готова была к сильнейшему оргазму, но Шелдон менял положение языка и всё начиналось снова.

Это становилось похоже на пытку. Эми хотела поскорее её закончить, чтобы испытать острейший оргазм в своей жизни, но физик не торопился, наслаждаясь лёгким мускусным ароматом своей подруги. Хотя и сам был близок к завершению, играя со своим членом.

Он был на грани и не понимал, почему Эми не кончает. Его язык начал уставать, да и колени уже слабо удерживали своего хозяина в вертикальном положении. Он прекратил лизать прелести девушки и просто засосал её клитор. Тут-то её и прорвало. Дикий вопль вырвался из уст Эми:

\- Всё, всё, всё! – кричала она, - Шелдон возьми меня! Быстрее… быстрей!

Дважды повторять не пришлось. Физик поднялся с колен и поменялся с Эми местами, усадив её на свои колени и на свой, готовый к борьбе инструмент.

Эми зарычала, ощутив всю его длину в своем теле. Шелдон лишь прикрыл глаза и сжал губы, наслаждаясь по полной программе, сжимающим его пенис лоном девушки.

Не теряя драгоценного времени, пока не закончился её оргазм, Шелдон усердно принялся за дело, приподнимая и опуская девушку в чётком ритме, схватив её за бёдра.

Дэйв слышал всё и принимал активное участие в процессе за стеной, убыстряя движение руки в своих штанах. Он тихо зарычал, когда услышал шлепки задницы Эми о бёдра Шелдона и, забыв все приличия, достал член из штанов, накачивая его быстрее, чем велосипедную шину.

Стиснув зубы, чтобы не закричать и вспомнив о носовом платке в кармане брюк, он быстро вытащил его и поймал свой выстрел в материю. Одновременно с облегчением англичанина охватил стыд.

Он не только подслушал сексуальный момент своих друзей, но и воспользовался этим. Это было неправильно. Надев штаны, Дэйв поспешил в гостиную.

Он быстро нашёл у Эми на столе маркер и написал на одной из коробок, что ему срочно понадобилось уйти и вернётся, когда им пригодиться его помощь.

Услышав дикий вопль Шелдона, свидетельствующий об окончании акта, Дэйв вышел за дверь и тихо прикрыл её за собой.

Эми появилась в гостиной, завязывая халат и посмотрела на часы.

\- Боже мой, Шелдон, мы занимались любовью, с учётом спальни и ванной комнаты, три часа.

\- Ну, я же гений, - ухмыльнулся физик, входя в комнату с полотенцем на бёдрах.

\- А кто сомневается? Уж точно не я, - хихикнула Эми и заметила коробки, - Шелдон, Дэйв принёс коробки. Как ты думаешь, он слышал нас?

\- Наверняка, - спокойно ответил физик, доставая из холодильника бутылку воды.

\- О, нет. Что он подумает о нас? – Эми начала паниковать.

\- Он подумает, что мы созданы друг для друга, - ухмыльнувшись ответил он и призадумался. – И всё же… мне тоже интересно, что именно он слышал?

\- Шелдон, ты не помогаешь, - огрызнулась Эми.

\- Зато я помогу тебе разобраться с коробками. А потом мы снова займёмся соитием, - Шелдон взглянул на испуганное лицо девушки и рассмеялся, - бугагашенька! Я и сам вымотался.

Список, составленный ранее Шелдоном и Дэйвом, оказался очень полезным. Пара без особых хлопот упаковала половину вещей девушки, которые ей не понадобятся в ближайшую неделю.

За хлопотами, они забыли пообедать и Шелдон начал ворчать. Ему не нравилось как Эми складывала постельное бельё и он прогнал её заверив, что справиться сам пока она заказывает еду на вынос.

Когда заказ прибыл, они уселись за кофейный столик и неторопливо принялись за трапезу, наслаждаясь отдыхом после изнурительной работы.

В основном они говорили о работе. Эми похвасталась, что в Калтех скоро прибудет новая партия молодых орангутанов с повреждением мозга различной степени тяжести, вплоть до деменции. И президент Сиберт обещал ей возглавить проект.

\- Я поверить не могу, - восторгалась она, - я даже и мечтать не могла, что буду заниматься изучением возникновения амнезии у приматов. Тем более, что мозг орангутанов ближе всего к человеческому мозгу.

\- Это отличные новости, - улыбнувшись, ответил он, - но твоя беременность не помешает твоей работе?

\- Думаю, что смогу совместить эти вещи. Тем более, что я не страдаю токсикозом, так что… я вся в ожидании двух чудес в моей жизни.

\- Двух?! – удивлённо спросил физик, засовывая кусочек курицы в рот.

\- Ну… да. Новые исследования и наш малыш.

\- Ой, - почему-то покраснев, ответил Шелдон, - и кстати о малыше. Я считаю, что пока рано говорить о нём нашим родителям. И не только из-за суеверий, которых вы… девочки так боитесь, а скорее из-за того, что моя мать убьёт меня….

\- Почему?! Разве она не мечтает увидеть своего внука? Тем более… твоего.

\- Что значит твоё «тем более»? – перестав жевать, спросил Шелдон, насторожившись.

\- Ну… - Эми уже была не рада, что завела эту тему, - Мэри однажды сказала, что и не надеялась, что хотя бы одна женщина сядет в твой поезд. Не говоря уж о ребёнке….

\- Так значит… моя мать считает меня никчёмным и неспособным к зачатию фриком? – физик начинал гневаться. Он отшвырнул от себя тарелку и, нахохлившись, сложил руки на груди.

\- Я думаю, она не это имела в виду, Шелдон, - попыталась сгладить обстановку Эми, - скорее, она говорила о твоей неспособности испытывать эмоции… любовь… например….

\- Я ей сейчас покажу, как я умею испытывать эмоции! – рявкнул Шелдон и полез в карман за телефоном. Через несколько секунд, едва сдерживая злость в голосе, он сказал: - Здравствуй мама! Хочу тебе сообщить, что я люблю Эми Фарру Фаулер! И ещё я сделал её беременной. Так что, скоро ты получишь своего долгожданного внука или внучку…. Поздравляю!

Не дожидаясь ответа матери, он отключил телефон и, засунув его обратно в карман, включил телевизор и уставился в экран.

Эми испуганно наблюдала за этой сценой. Нервный срыв её парня был похож на ребячество, над которым можно было только посмеяться, если бы только речь не шла о ней. Нейробиолог посмотрела на надутые губы любовника и тихо произнесла:

\- Шелдон, я не думаю, что тебе следовало так разговаривать со своей мамой. Ты был груб.

\- Эми, - отключив телевизор, произнёс он, - моя мать считает меня ни на что не способным уродом, а ты защищаешь её, а не меня. Я взрослый мужчина, вполне способный позаботиться о тебе и о ребёнке….

\- Я это знаю, - ласково произнесла она, поглаживая его щёку, ты лучший, Шелдон. Поэтому я и люблю тебя.

Эми потянулась, чтобы поцеловать его, но её телефон не дал ей сделать этого, настойчиво требуя к себе внимания.

\- Ну… вот… - жалобно промычала она и взяла трубку.

\- Эми привет! Это Пенни! Объявляю срочный общий сбор на девичник у меня дома. Немедленно!

\- Что случилось, Пенни?! – испуганно спросила брюнетка, поглядывая на обеспокоенного Шелдона.

\- Ничего. Просто нам нужно срочно поговорить. А у нас есть о чём поговорить. И к тому же, мне только что позвонила мать Шелдона….

\- О… нет, - прошептала Эми и перевела взгляд на Купера, - Шелдон, твоя мама только что звонила Пенни.

\- О… нет… - потерянно ответил он, но быстро собравшись с мыслями, добавил, - что ж, поехали ко мне. Заодно и несколько коробок прихватим. А знаешь что, Эми, я убиваю двух зайцев, попросив тебя переехать ко мне. Во-первых, ты всегда будешь со мною рядом. И это главная причина. А во-вторых, моя мать взбесится, когда узнает о том, что мы живём вместе. И это меня вполне устраивает.

\- Эми, я думала, что умру от старости пока ждала тебя! – воскликнула Пенни, затаскивая подругу в свою квартиру. – Какого чёрта ты не сказала, что беременна от Шелдона? И что у вас вообще был секс? И почему я узнаю об этом от третьих лиц, а не от тебя, мы же лучшие подруги? Ты сама так говорила.

Пока Эми устраивалась на диване, Бернадетт налила для неё воды, а для себя и Пенни вина. После чего примостилась рядом с нейробиологом. Эми сделала глоток воды и окинув обеих блондинок надменным взглядом произнесла:

\- Пенни, ты не умерла бы от старости пока ждала меня. Я приехала спустя час, а не через сто лет.

Обе блондинки закатили глаза.

\- Шелдон… дубль два, - ответили они в унисон.

\- Ладно, Эми, мы хотим знать всё, - возбуждённо сказала Пенни, подпрыгивая на диване от нетерпения.

\- Что бы вы хотели узнать? – спросила Эми.

\- Всё с самого начала и не опуская никаких деталей, - сказала Бернадетт, - я до сих пор поверить не могу, что ты сказала мне вчера про тебя и Шелдона. А Пенни вообще разбила бутылку вина от шока. Эми, пожалуйста, просвети нас.

\- Ну хорошо. Я расскажу. И кстати, спасибо что не позвали Эмили. От неё у меня мурашки по коже.

\- Аналогично, - подтвердила Пенни, - и да… Эми, я знаю это слово. Так как давно вы занимаетесь сексом? Сколько раз это было? Или ты залетела после первого же раза? Нам интересно всё.

\- Сегодня Шелдон предоставил мне оральные ласки… губами и языком… - начала Эми, но девочки затопали ногами и завизжали, - что? Вы же сами сказали… в мельчайших деталях….

\- Но не так подробно, - покраснев от смущения, ответила Бернадетт. – Извини, Эми, но я не понимаю, как можно рядом поставить слова Шелдон и оральные ласки?

\- Тогда я скажу, что вы плохо знаете своего друга. Он был бесподобен, - Эми мечтательно уставилась в пустоту, вспоминая прекрасный момент. – И это было впервые, когда он сделал это.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, мы поняли. А как всё началось-то? – нетерпеливо спросила Пенни.

\- Когда я поехала за ним в Кингман вместо Леонарда, - ответила Эми, - но сам коитус случился уже здесь, в Пасадене. И я думаю, что противозачаточные таблетки, которые я принимала годами, оказали плохую услугу. А может я забыла принять её в какой-то момент? Но судя по подсчёту гинеколога, зачатие произошло шесть недель назад.

\- О… Эми, ты будешь мамой, - растрогалась Пенни, смахнув слезинки с глаз. – Я до сих пор поверить не могу.

\- Я тоже, - согласилась Бернадетт, - я бы никогда не подумала, что ты станешь первой из нас.

\- А как Шелдон? – спросила Пенни. – Как он среагировал на то, что отец он, а не Дэйв?

\- Я бы сама хотела узнать это, - вздохнула Эми. – К сожалению, я не видела выражение его лица в момент откровения. За меня это сделал Леонард…. «Спасибо ему большое». Но мы поговорили и теперь я думаю, что он в порядке с этим.

\- Зато не в порядке его мать, - ухмыльнулась Пенни. – Я думала, что она убьёт меня, когда позвонила.

\- Уверяю тебя, бести, она бы этого не сделала. Не говоря уж о том, что из Техаса это сделать практически невозможно, с точки зрения физики.

\- Эми, она была так зла на Шелдона. Я не знаю, что она сделает с ним? И она зла не из-за того, что он сделал тебе ребёнка, а из-за того, как он сообщил ей об этом.

\- Я думаю всё будет хорошо… наверное, - неуверенно ответила Эми.

\- А я думаю, что завтра же она будет здесь, чтобы отлупить его, - хихикнула Бернадетт.

\- О, нет! – воскликнула Эми, - а что если она и правда приедет? Что нам делать?

\- Не паникуй, Эми, мы составим план действий на этот случай, - сказала Пенни, - сегодня же я позвоню Мисси и узнаю о планах её матери, после чего мы что-нибудь придумаем….

\- О, Боже… - произнесла Эми, задумавшись.

\- Что ещё? – спросила Берни.

\- Если мама Шелдона так негативно отреагировала, что будет с моими родителями? Папа меня не волнует. Он любит Шелдона, но моя мать терпеть его не может.

\- Так, Эми, не переживай, - ответила Пенни, похлопывая подругу по плечу, - будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

\- Это хорошо, что мы скоро будем жить на одной лестничной площадке. Ты не дашь меня в обиду? – пытаясь не заплакать, спросила Эми.

\- Ни за что на свете. И я рада, что мы будем соседками. Это Шелдон предложил вам жить вместе или ты настояла? – переспросила Пенни.

\- Конечно он! Я бы не посмела навязываться, - робко ответила Эми и слёзы покатились по её щекам.

\- Эй! Прекрати плакать, - возмутилась Бернадетт, - ты должна радоваться, что у вас так хорошо всё складывается с Шелдоном.

\- А я и радуюсь… - заныла Эми, - наверное, это гормоны….

Эми страшно переживала. Берни оказалась права и мать Шелдона была на пути в Пасадену.

Не смотря на то, что план девочек был безупречен, Эми всё равно была на грани паники.

Они решили, что мать и сын встретятся в последнюю очередь. Первый удар Пенни взяла на себя и поехала за Мэри в аэропорт. Бернадетт и Эми должны будут приготовить вкусный и сытый ужин, чтобы задобрить гнев миссис Купер. Только после ужина и разговора, девочки привезут Мэри на Лос-Роблес авеню, чтобы встретиться с Шелдоном.

Всё было продумано до мелочей. Ужин был готов. Стол красиво украшен. А Бернадетт пыталась успокоить, ревущую как белуха, Эми. Нейробиолог чуть не упала в обморок, когда в дверь её квартиры постучались.

К большому удивлению Эми, миссис Купер была в прекрасном настроении и с порога подбежала к ней и заключила девушку в крепкие объятия.

\- Спасибо, Эми! – воскликнула Мэри и поцеловала ничего не понимающую девушку в щёку. Отстранившись на вытянутые руки, мать Шелдона рассмотрела её и добавила, - спасибо, что приручила этого дикого мустанга. Я уже и не думала, что у меня будет внук от моего Шелли….

\- Простите меня миссис Купер, я разочаровала вас. Наверное было бы лучше сначала сыграть свадьбу, а потом….

\- Глупости. Если ты возлежала с моим сыном, то ты уже стала его женой в глазах Господа, - ответила Мэри, - и не смей называть меня миссис Купер. Мы теперь семья. Зови меня Мэри.

\- Хорошо, - ответила Эми, широко улыбаясь, - значит вы не злитесь на нас?

\- На тебя нет, но Шелли получит от меня хорошую трёпку. Пусть поймёт, что с матерью так разговаривать нельзя.

\- Я отдала бы тысячу баксов, чтобы это увидеть, - усмехнулась Пенни, - пожалуйста, пожалуйста, можно мне присутствовать при наказании?

\- Эй, народ! – крикнула из кухни Бернадетт, - ужин остывает. Пора бы нам подкрепиться.

Недовольный Шелдон оторвался от своей белой доски и пошёл открывать дверь. Кто-то посмел постучать к нему в самый неудобный момент, когда уравнение начинало приобретать элегантный вид. Открыв дверь, он уронил свой маркер и бросился обнимать пожилую женщину, стоящую на пороге:

\- Бабуленька! – закричал он, отрывая старушку от земли.

\- Пирожочек! Я так соскучилась! – ответила полноватая седовласая женщина восьмидесяти лет, - Шелли, ты мне все кости переломаешь. Поставь меня на пол, немедленно!

Физик послушался и отпустил старушку. Он не верил своим глазам. Ожидая приезда матери, он получил неожиданно приятный сюрприз в лице своей любимой бабушки.

\- Я не ждал тебя, - сказал физик, не скрывая очаровательной улыбки, - вообще-то я думал, что мама приедет, чтобы устроить мне «райскую жизнь».

\- Ты прав, детка. Я приехала с ней. Но моя дочь вначале поехала к твоей девушке.

\- О, нет! – запаниковал Шелдон, - бедная Эми. Я должен предупредить её!

\- Это необязательно. Пенни звонила ей при мне. Так что, Эми в курсе. Я же вначале хочу поговорить с тобой. И я поздравляю тебя. Не смотря на то, что говорили о тебе другие люди, я всегда знала, что в твоём добром сердце найдётся уголок для любви. Ты же любишь эту девушку?

\- Больше всего на свете, - подтвердил физик, - и я так взволнован, что скоро стану отцом….

\- Ничего не бойся, пирожок, ты справишься с этим. И скажу по секрету, ты будешь даже наслаждаться отцовством.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – неуверенно спросил Шелдон.

\- Ты очень похож на своего деда. Твой поп-поп очень сильно любил нашу дочь… твою мать. Но не признавался в этом. Он старался выглядеть гордым отцом, правильно воспитывающим свою дочку. Но когда она засыпала, он мог часами наблюдать за её сном с глупой улыбкой на лице…. Такой же как и у тебя… сейчас, - Констанс рассмеялась и потрепала внука за щёки.

\- Мимо, я уже не ребёнок, - неохотно протестовал он, вырываясь.

\- Я знаю, дорогой, - усмехнулась старушка и пошла к дивану, - Шелли в моей сумке для тебя подарок.

\- Ура! – закричал он и побежал к чемодану, - надеюсь, это поезд.

\- Вовсе… нет. Я привезла тебе своё обручальное кольцо. Я надеюсь, что ваш малыш будет рождён в браке, как и подобает в христианском мире.

\- Бабуля! – закатив глаза, ответил физик. – Мы живём в двадцать первом веке.

\- Я знаю это, Шелли, но моё кольцо будет так замечательно смотреться на пальчике будущей матери твоего ребёнка….

\- Я знаю, что так и будет. Но только тогда, когда мы будем готовы к этому, - смущённо ответил он, разглядывая кольцо из золота с большим бриллиантом. – Но меня не волнует свадьба, мимо. Я переживаю, что не смогу стать хорошим отцом для своего ребёнка. Вдруг он возненавидит меня, если я сделаю что-нибудь не так?

\- Не волнуйся, - фыркнула Констанс, - все мы допускали ошибки в воспитании детей. Понятия не имею, где я так ошиблась с твоей матерью, что она стала церковной фанатичкой? Но всё же это не смертельно. Шелли, твой малыш будет любить тебя, не смотря ни на что. Это я могу гарантировать. По крайней мере… до подросткового возраста.

\- Что ты хочешь сказать этим? – разволновался физик.

\- Подростки делают вид, что родители им больше не нужны. У них на всё своё мнение. Но в глубине души, они всё равно любят родителей, хотя стараются не показывать своих чувств, как в детстве. Так что, мой мальчик, всё будет хорошо.

\- Шелли, здравствуй дорогой! – воскликнула Мэри с порога, как только Шелдон открыл дверь. Она крепко обняла сына, - поздравляю тебя.

\- Спасибо, мама, - ответил он, нетерпеливо ожидая окончания объятий. Мэри отстранилась и посмотрела сыну в глаза.

\- А теперь, молодой человек, - нахмурив брови произнесла она, - попроси прощения за свою дерзость. И впредь не смей так разговаривать со своей матерью.

\- Да, мэм, - опустив голову, тихо произнёс физик, - прости меня. Я не имел права повышать на тебя голос, не смотря на то, что был зол в тот момент.

\- Не знаю из-за чего ты злился? Теперь это неважно. Ты прощён. – Мэри прошла в зал и пристроилась рядом с матерью, восседавшей на месте Шелдона, на диване. Осмотрев всех присутствующих, она сказала, - я хотела бы поговорить наедине с сыном и моей будущей невесткой.

Пенни и Бернадетт быстро скрылись за дверью и направились в квартиру 4Б. Констанс даже не пошевелилась. Она не собиралась уходить и Мэри это знала.

\- Итак, что вы думаете о будущем? – спросила Мэри, внимательно рассматривая реакцию сына.

\- Эми переезжает ко мне! – выпалил Шелдон, собрав весь свой героизм.

\- Да, на следующей неделе, - подтвердила Эми.

\- Это противоречит моим христианским убеждениям, но это шаг в правильном направлении. Всё же я хотела бы, чтобы вы были женаты. Ребёнок должен быть законнорождённым.

\- Мы ещё не обсуждали эту тему, - скромно произнесла Эми, потупив взор.

\- Я хотел бы жениться на Эми, - отважно сказал Шелдон, всё ещё сохраняя остатки смелости.

\- Это правда?! – не веря своим ушам, спросила Эми.

\- В этом нет ничего удивительного, - серьёзно произнёс Шелдон, - все аргументы налицо. Мы любим друг друга. У нас будет ребёнок. Ты переезжаешь ко мне. Всё логично.

\- Но ты сам… хочешь этого или думаешь, что это правильно? - с трепетом ожидая ответа, спросила Эми.

\- Конечно я хочу жениться на тебе. И не только из-за того, что это правильно. Честно говоря, я подумывал о нашей свадьбе ещё во время путешествия по железной дороге, - ответил физик. Доставая из кармана чёрную бархатную коробочку, он упал на одно колено и произнёс: - Эми Фарра Фаулер, ты выйдешь за меня?

\- О, Шелдон, - обливаясь слезами радости, ответила она. – Да! Я выйду за тебя!

\- Ура! – воскликнули в один голос Мэри и Констанс, бросаясь обнимать обручённую пару, - наконец-то!

\- Мама… - шепнула Мэри на ухо Констанс, когда они снова заняли свои места на диване, - твой план сработал. Я не думала, что Шелли поведётся на твою уловку с кольцом.

\- В следующий раз не спорь со мной, Мэри. Теперь ты должна мне сто баксов, - хихикнула старушка, наблюдая как её внук и его невеста воркуют возле кухонной стойки.

Любимые мои читатели! Поздравляю вас всех с Новым 2020-м Годом и Рождеством!

Желаю вам крепкого здоровья. Счастья, любви и благополучия. Удачи во всех начинаниях и мирного неба над головой!

Эта глава, мой подарок вам, наслаждайтесь!


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 15**

Через два месяца после свадьбы Эми Фаулер-Купер приступила к новой работе. Она была счастлива. Несмотря на большую занятость мужа с его новым проектом, совместным с Леонардом и Говардом, Эми не скучала и полностью ушла в работу.

Орангутаны оказались намного вежливее, чем капуцины. Они были послушны и не бросались фекалиями в нейробиолога. Кроме всего прочего самцы игнорировали Эми, зато самки проявляли к ней повышенный интерес. Это было забавно и напрямую касалось её беременности.

Так же как и в дикой природе, самки приняли Эми в свою стаю и заботились о ней, как и о будущих матерях в группе. Но самцы не проявляли интереса к беременным самкам. Такой же самкой они считали и нейробиолога.

Это было разительным отличием от мужчин, которые охотно занимались сексом со своими беременными жёнами. Кроме доктора Шелдона Купера конечно же, который был ближе к обезьянам, чем к людям. Это ранее заметила Эми в своих исследованиях.

Чем больше становился живот его жены, тем меньше секса она получала, что очень раздражало Эми. Она не раз пыталась соблазнить Шелдона и даже обижалась на него, когда он ссылался на усталость после работы или на головную боль.

Наконец-то, устав от бесконечных отговорок супруга, Эми решила пойти на хитрость, чтобы получить хотя бы маленький кусочек секса.

Ожидая мужа с работы, Эми облачилась в новый комплект ночной одежды, купленный сегодня в Галерее Глендейла, который скорее походил на наряд стриптизёрши.

Нежно-сиреневую сорочку из чистого шёлка с тонкими бретельками, длиной до середины бедра, покрывал лёгкий пеньюар того же цвета с завязками под грудью. Завершали комплект трусики и бюстгальтер, без которого брюнетка решила обойтись. Из-за того, что её грудь вдвое увеличилась в размере, поролоновые подкладки были ни к чему.

Эми покрутилась возле зеркала и осталась довольна собой. Она выглядела умопомрачительно. Несмотря на её выступающий животик, этот наряд смотрелся довольно мило и в то же время сексуально.

Шелдон должен был прийти с минуты на минуту и Эми улеглась в кровать, приняв соблазнительную позу. Сначала она подумала, что встретит его приход лёжа на диване в гостиной, но он мог прийти не один, так что выбор пришёлся на спальню.

Эми оказалась права. Шелдон притащил с собой Леонарда, хотя часы показывали уже десять вечера. Судя по всему оба парня были не в духе и ругались.

\- Шелдон, зачем нам это нужно? – раздался раздражённый голос Леонарда, - ВВС одобрили нам эти размеры.

\- Где твоё здравомыслие? – парировал Шелдон, - мы можем сделать систему наведения ещё меньше. Я уже сделал вычисления для нашего минигироскопа. Где твоё научное любопытство?

\- Всё, я устал с тобой спорить, - огрызнулся Леонард, - мы будем делать так, как одобрено министерством обороны, а ты даже не вздумай предлагать новую версию!

\- Если ты не убавишь громкость своего голоса, ты не только разбудишь мою жену, но и сообщишь всей Пасадене о нашем секретном проекте, - понижая голос до громкого шёпота, произнёс Шелдон. После чего соблазнительно добавил, – Леонард, посмотри ещё хоть разочек на мои расчёты. Это так элегантно.

\- Ну ладно, только не долго, - наконец-то сдался Леонард и довольный Шелдон побежал за белой доской.

Эми закатила глаза и взяла книгу. Она знала, как минимум час, Шелдон не появится в их спальне.

Разочарованно вздохнув, она открыла книгу о беременности и решила немного почитать. Но время шло, а мужа в кровать не тянуло. Незаметно для себя девушка уснула.

Было три часа ночи, когда Шелдон выпроводил соседа и зашёл в спальню. То, что он увидел, поразило и возбудило его одновременно.

Его жена сладко спала посередине кровати на боку, согнув верхнюю ногу в колене, отчего её пеньюар задрался, обнажив нежно-сиреневые трусишки.

Не смотря на дикую усталость Шелдон всё же был мужчиной и среагировал на соблазнительный вид своей женщины.

Раздевшись до трусов, физик убрал книгу и осторожно прилёг сзади Эми. Коснувшись рукой нежной ткани её ночной сорочки, он приподнял её ещё выше и тихо зарычал от возбуждения.

Она была чертовски хороша со своим небольшим животиком. Взгляд физика скользнул от ног до груди и Шелдон сглотнул от нетерпения, развязывая ленты пеньюара под её грудью.

Запустив руку в декольте, он нащупал податливую грудь жены и нежно сжал её. Эми тихо застонала, но не проснулась.

\- О, Боже, - тихо прошептал он, играя её сосками. После чего он вынул руку из декольте и погладил живот жены. Наклонившись к нему, Шелдон тихо сказал: - извини, малыш, надеюсь, что ты спишь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты знал, что хочет твой папа сделать с твоей мамой…. Эми… Эми… Эми….

Произнося имя жены, Шелдон начал покрывать её шею и плечи мелкими поцелуями и Эми, наконец, зашевелилась и начала отвечать на ласки мужа, поглаживая его.

\- Шелдон… - спросила она низким альтом, - сколько времени?

\- Неважно… - прохрипел он, не прекращая поцелуев и блуждания рук по её телу, - важно лишь то, что я хочу тебя. Надеюсь, младенец спит?

\- Конечно, - шепнула она, и закинув руку за спину, нашла его член и начала ласкать сквозь материал трусов.

\- О, как же я скучал по соитию, - пробормотал он, стаскивая трусы сначала с неё, а потом и с себя, - не поворачивайся, детка, я войду сзади….

Эми была на седьмом небе. Она и не подозревала, что её маленькая хитрость с переодеванием сработает на Шелдоне, так же как и на простом мужчине.

А между тем, он уже входил в неё, лёжа на боку и приподняв её ногу немного вверх. Они ещё никогда не использовали эту позицию и Эми она очень понравилась.

Но когда Шелдон вошёл в раж и ускорился, это становилось неудобно и он быстро поставил жену на колени, не выходя из неё.

Неожиданно Эми представила соитие орангутанов в её лаборатории, за которым она наблюдала в лаборатории и захихикала.

\- Что?! – срывающимся голосом спросил Шелдон, перестав на время двигаться, - что-то не так?

\- Нет, нет. Всё в порядке… продолжай, - ответила она и вильнула бёдрами так, что по телу её мужчины пробежали мурашки.

Шелдон недоуменно фыркнул и продолжил движение, лаская пальцами её женственность.

Когда же, спустя час, они оторвались друг от друга и довольно удовлетворённые упали на свои подушки, Шелдон обнял жену и спросил:

\- И всё-таки, Эми, над чем ты потешалась во время нашего коитуса?

\- Ничего особенного, - снова хихикнув, ответила она, - просто в такой же позе мои обезьяны занимались сексом в лаборатории.

\- Ты сравниваешь меня с обезьяной? – обиженно спросил он и слегка отодвинулся.

\- Нет, конечно, - возмутилась Эми, - куда уж им до тебя. Ты король секса….

\- О, Эми, ты вгоняешь меня в краску. Я смущён, но мне приятны твои слова. Так что… продолжай меня хвалить, - ответил он, прижимая жену ещё ближе.

Но Эми уже забыла о своих словах и притихла, положив руки на живот. Шелдон это заметил и напрягся:

\- Эми, с тобой всё в порядке?

\- Шелдон, ребёнок…. Он шевелится! – воскликнула она и положила руку мужа на свой живот.

\- Ой! И правда! – радостно воскликнул физик, но быстро опечалился, - я так и думал, что мы разбудим его. Что он теперь о нас подумает? Эми, мне стыдно от одной мысли о том, что ребёнок стал участником нашего соития.

\- Не говори ерунды, Шелдон. Как бы ты не старался, ты не сможешь достать своим членом до матки….

\- Да? А почему он зашевелился сразу после коитуса?

\- Шелдон, просто настало его время. Он подрос до той степени, что я начала ощущать его движения. Он двигался и до этого момента.

\- Хм… что ж… ты убедила меня. – Шелдон поцеловал жену в лоб и ослабил объятия, двигаясь на свою сторону. – Эми я ужасно вымотался за день, так что давай спать. Спокойной ночи.

\- И тебе спокойной ночи, - Эми поцеловала мужа в щёку. Она хотела его спросить ещё о чём-то, но Шелдон уже сладко посапывал. Эми вздохнула и произнесла, - видимо мне сегодня одной придётся идти на УЗИ.

Эми оказалась не права. Шелдон нашёл время в своём жёстком расписании, чтобы сопровождать жену в больницу.

Физик открыл дверь в кабинет для Эми, после чего вошёл сам и тут же использовал «санитель» для обеззараживания рук. После чего уселся в кресло рядом с женой.

Эми заметила удивлённый взгляд доктора Смит на поведение мужа и улыбаясь произнесла:

\- Не обращайте внимание на моего мужа. Он гермофоб.

\- Ничего, я видела мужчин и почуднее вашего супруга, - ответила гинеколог, снимая очки и вставая из-за стола.

\- Это вряд ли, - усмехнулась Эми, взглянув на изумлённого мужа, - ну, да ладно….

\- Итак, доктор Фаулер, как ваши дела? – спросила доктор Смит.

\- Я уже доктор Купер. Мы с Шелдоном поженились два месяца назад, - поправила Эми, радостно заглянув в глаза мужа. – Впервые я называю себя доктором Купер и это так здорово!

\- Ну, конечно, дорогая, это высокая честь, - важно ответил Шелдон. Ему было приятно осознавать, что теперь он стал главой семьи и гордость распирала его сердце. Физик нежно приобнял жену и чмокнул её в лоб.

\- Что ж, я рада за вас, - усмехнулась доктор Смит, - ну так как вы себя чувствуйте, доктор Купер?

\- У меня всё хорошо. Температура в пределах нормы, а стул регулярен и имеет нормальную консистенцию… - ответил Шелдон.

\- Вопрос был адресован мне, Шелдон, - прервав его тираду, сказала Эми.

\- Ой! Извините, доктор Смит. Я ещё не привык, что теперь я не один доктор Купер.

\- Вот поэтому я и хотела оставить свою фамилию, но ты же был против. Теперь пожинай плоды, - фыркнула Эми, грозно посмотрев на мужа, который, сжав губы, внимательно рассматривал свои ботинки.

\- Это, конечно очень мило, - вмешалась гинеколог, - но мы здесь для вашего малыша. Эми давайте сделаем УЗИ и проверим как он там. Заодно узнаем и пол ребёнка, если хотите.

\- Да! – в унисон ответили молодожёны и Шелдон почему-то покраснел.

\- Итак. Ваш малыш здоров, - произнесла гинеколог, водя палочкой по голому животу Эми, не отрывая глаз с монитора. – Ваш срок двадцать недель. И у вас девочка….

\- Шелдон, у нас дочка! – радостно воскликнула Эми.

\- Ну… вооот, - выдохнул физик, - я так хотел назвать сына Стивеном Леонардом, а для девочки я не придумал имя.

\- Вы не хотите девочку?! – изумлённо спросила доктор Смит.

\- Конечно я хочу девочку! – огрызнулся Шелдон, - просто Стивен Леонард так круто звучит. Так что теперь, Эми, ты будешь мне должна мальчика.

\- Ты хочешь ещё одного ребёнка?! – восторженно спросила Эми, не веря своим ушам.

\- А что здесь удивительного? Я и сам вырос в семье с тремя детьми. Так что я рассчитываю на троих… хотя бы.

\- О, Шелдон… это так мило… - расчувствовалась Эми, совершенно не ожидая таких речей от мужа, который теперь глупо улыбался, разглядывая свою дочь на экране монитора.

\- Шелдон, это так прекрасно, что ты хотел назвать сына в честь своего друга, - сказала Эми, поднимаясь вслед за мужем на четвёртый этаж своего нового дома.

\- Извини, какого друга?! – спросил физик не понимая о чём говорит его жена.

\- Как какого? Леонарда, конечно.

\- Ах, Эми, глупенькая моя. Я хотел назвать сына в честь Леонарда Нимоя. Он играл мистера Спока в Звёздном пути. В оригинальном сериале, конечно же. Тебе бы пора уже знать это.

\- А Стивеном, в честь Стивена Хокинга? – попыталась исправить ситуацию Эми.

\- Ты ж моя умница, - восторженно ответил он, целуя жену в щёку.

\- Да, я такая, - соблазнительно произнесла Эми, - и ещё я очень бы хотела узнать, когда починят этот чёртов лифт? Что же будет со мной на девятом месяце, если я сейчас еле-еле справляюсь с этими лестницами?

\- Эми следи за языком, наша дочь всё слышит! – воскликнул физик, но через секунду уже тише добавил, - а насчёт лифта…ты права. Я сегодня же напишу жалобу в домоуправление… или завтра.

\- Сюрприз! – закричала во весь голос банда, как только молодожёны включили свет в своей квартире.

\- Ааай! – громче всех закричал Шелдон, хватаясь за сердце. – Какого чёрта вы все здесь делаете?!

\- Мы узнали, что у вас девочка и решили устроить вечеринку по этому поводу, - спокойно и размеренно ответил Радж.

\- Спасибо ребята! Это так приятно, - ответила Эми, разглядывая красиво украшенную комнату розовыми шарами и лентами такого же цвета. – И… Шелдон, следи за языком. Наша дочь всё слышит.

\- Ну конечно же, - фыркнул Шелдон, - и когда же вы успели узнать, что у нас девочка? Мы сами узнали час назад….

\- Извини, Шелдон, это я виновата, - смущённо ответила Эми, - пока ты спорил с врачом какими продуктами мне питаться, я позвонила Пенни и сказала, что у нас девочка.

\- Ну как я могу на тебя злиться, - мило улыбаясь произнёс физик и громче добавил: - что ж, пусть будет вечеринка. Но никакого алкоголя, громкой музыки и воплей на весь дом. Так же, никаких подвижных игр, стриптизёров, диких оргий и звона бокалов. А так же, никаких диких животных в доме…

\- Шелдон, Коричка не дикое животное, а маленькая собачка, - огрызнулся Радж.

\- Это для тебя она «маленькая собачка», а для меня и моей будущей дочери она дикий зверь с острыми зубами….

\- Тебе не о чем волноваться, Шелдон, собака Раджа осталась у него дома, - сказала Пенни, разряжая обстановку.

\- Ну, ладно…. Давайте праздновать и… Эмили… марш с моего места! – сказал Купер, грозно окинув взглядом рыжую подружку Раджа.

\- А почему это место всегда твоё? – возмутилась Эмили. – Это нечестно. Кто первый сел, того и место.

\- Мой дом, мои правила, - огрызнулся физик, - кого не устраивает… дверь вон там.

\- Эмили, просто подвинься на край дивана, - тихо произнёс Леонард.

\- Вы все избаловали Шелдона, - ответила возмущённая девушка, - выполняете все его прихоти. Был бы он моим парнем, я перевоспитала бы его….

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы Шелдон был твоим парнем?! – удивился Радж.

\- Руки прочь, он мой! – воскликнула Эми, сложив руки над животом и грозно взглянув на Эмили.

\- Скорее ад замёрзнет, чем я обратила бы на него внимание, фыркнула Эмили и повернулась к Раджу, - пойдём отсюда Радж. Я вижу мне здесь не рады.

\- Вообще-то… Раджу здесь всегда рады, - вставил слово Шелдон.

\- Извини, Эмили, я бы хотел остаться. Но я могу проводить тебя до машины, - скромно произнёс индус.

\- Спасибо не надо, - огрызнулась Эмили и, хлопнув дверью вышла.

\- Извините за её поведение, ребята. Мне правда очень неудобно, - печально произнёс Радж, - я не хотел портить праздник.

\- А ты ничего и не испортил! – воскликнула Эми. – Давайте лучше праздновать.

\- Ура! – закричала Пенни, разливая вино по бокалам. Подавая бокал Раджу, она тихо спросила, - серьёзно, что ты в ней нашёл?

\- Секс, конечно, - грустно ответил астрофизик. – Вы все уже определились с парами. А я всегда один.

\- Не печалься Радж, - присоединилась к разговору Бернадетт, - ты обязательно найдёшь девушку.

Вечеринка была в полном разгаре, когда постучал ещё один гость. Им оказался Дэйв, о котором все благополучно забыли. Впрочем как и о Стюарте, который как собачка следовал за англичанином.

\- Похоже оба поклонника моей жены объединились и решили нас поздравить, - громко сказал Шелдон, - что ж, спасибо, что пришли. Правда, теперь наша квартира походит на дискотеку.

\- Но мы пришли не с пустыми руками, доктор Купер, - радостно сообщил Дэйв, - мы с подарком.

\- Правда мы не знали пол ребёнка, - вставил слово Стюарт, - поэтому мы купили белую кроватку для малыша.

\- Вообще-то, это я её купил, - поправил Дэйв.

\- Но ты бы не справился с этой задачей, если бы не мои подсказки, - добавил продавец комиксов.

\- Тогда давайте вскроем все подарки! – взвизгнула Бернадетт так высоко, что у всех присутствующих заложило уши.

Разбирать подарки оказалось действительно весело. Один только Радж купил подходящий подарок для девочки. И гордо уверял остальных, что предчувствовал, что у Шелдона и Эми будет именно девочка. Остальные подарки были гендерно-нейтральными, но нужными.

Шелдон сидел на своём месте, попивая диетическую колу, и любовался своей женщиной, которая визжала от восторга, открывая всё новые и новые подарки.

Но всё же один подарок вызвал у Эми приступ страха. Она бросила его на пол и убежала в спальню.

Пенни подняла коробку и посмотрела внутрь.

\- О, Боже, - тихо произнесла она, - Эмили подарила набор ножей.

\- Понятно, почему Эми так испугалась, - взволнованно ответила Бернадетт, - это плохая примета. Считается, что острая поверхность притягивает негативную энергию. А по сему, приносят в дом горе, ссоры и разлад. К тому же, по приметам, вы можете стать врагом того человека, которому преподнесли этот «нехороший» презент.

Все дружно замолчали, переваривая информацию, пока Шелдон не нарушил тишину:

\- Это дичь какая-то. Я не верю в приметы.

\- Может, Эмили не знала, что нельзя дарить ножи? – попытался оправдать свою девушку Радж.

\- Всё она прекрасно знала, Радж, - съязвила Бернадетт, - она специально подарила такой подарок, потому, что не переваривает Шелдона, да и Эми в придачу.

\- Я пойду, поговорю с Эми, - сказал Шелдон, поднимаясь с дивана.

\- Радж, - произнесла Пенни, - я не хочу тебя обидеть, но передай своей девушке, что теперь она нежеланный гость в этом доме. Да и в моём тоже.

\- И в моём, - добавила Берни.

\- Пенни, наверное ты была права, посоветовав мне расстаться с Эмили. Честно говоря, я и сам подумывал об этом. Она меня очень пугает, - грустно ответил Радж и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Шелдон, иди к гостям. Я хочу побыть одна, - вытирая слёзы, произнесла Эми, как только её муж закрыл дверь спальни.

\- Они и без нас обойдутся. Не в первый раз, - ответил он, присаживаясь на кровать рядом с женой, - Эми, с тобой всё в порядке?

\- Зачем она так поступила с нами? Вместо игрушек или подгузников… ножи? Это плохо, Шелдон, это очень плохо.

\- Эми, это суеверие, а мы с тобой учёные. Правда я согласен с тобой. Даже я бы не подарил ножи беременной женщине. Не переживай, Говард выбросил их в мусоропровод.

\- Да, но дело уже сделано. Я боюсь, что с нами что-нибудь случится. С тобой или со мной, или с нашей малышкой?

\- Что бы не случилось, а я уверен, что ничего не случится, с нами всё будет хорошо. Не переживай, глупышка.

\- Ты обещаешь? – спросила Эми, прильнув к груди мужа.

\- Я обещаю. У нас всё будет хорошо. Ты родишь мне дочку, а после сына, а после….

\- Эй! Не загадывай на будущее. Мне нужно сначала справиться с первыми родами, - улыбаясь сквозь слёзы, ответила Эми.

\- И ты справишься, - сказал Шелдон, нежно целуя девушку в губы, - вооот… улыбающаяся Эми мне больше нравится. Ты готова пойти к нашим хорошим друзьям, которые подарили нам добрые подарки? Я уверен, что твои поклонники уже заждались тебя.

\- Шелдон, ты же знаешь, что мне никто не нужен кроме тебя?

\- Конечно знаю, ведь ты так долго бегала за мной, - усмехнулся физик и чмокнул жену в щёку.

\- И я всё же добилась тебя? – гордо ответила Эми. – Так что всё было не напрасно.

\- Это только потому, что я влюбился в тебя, - хихикнул Шелдон и потащил жену за руку в гостиную.

Шелдон начал переживать за здоровье своей жены. Она всю себя посвятила проекту и очень спешила, чтобы закончить его до родов.

Всё шло как по маслу и Эми добилась большого прогресса. Когда она нашла в мозге обезьяны участок, ответственный за память и установила причину возникновения деменции, она так обрадовалась, что на её крик сбежались все коллеги, подумав, что их начальница рожает.

До родов оставался всего месяц, но Эми и не думала уходить в декретный отпуск. Напротив, у неё было полно дел.

Опубликовавшись во всех научных журналах, нейробиолог ждала отзывов и комментариев от других учёных и они посыпались как из рога изобилия. Что радовало молодую учёную, все они были положительными и многие фармацевтические фирмы готовы были приступить к выпуску лекарства от амнезии.

Ответив на очередное предложение инвестора, Эми закрыла ноутбук и устало потянулась в кресле. Она посмотрела на часы и сразу же после этого на дверь. Девушка улыбнулась, когда услышала троекратный стук с повторением её имени. Как всегда её муж был пунктуален и пришёл за ней, чтобы сопровождать домой.

Эми сняла халат и повесила его на вешалку у двери, после чего последовала за Шелдоном на выход. Она была так увлечена рассказом о своём открытии и комментариях других учёных, что не заметила, как из-за угла вынырнула чья-то высокая тень и проскользнула в её кабинет.

\- Эми, ты уже закончила работу над своим проектом, - начал разговор Шелдон, пока усаживал свою неповоротливую жену на пассажирское сидение своей новой машины. – Мне не нравится, что ты переутомляешься. Это может плохо отразиться на твоём здоровье и здоровье нашей малышки.

Физик приземлился на водительское сидение и завёл двигатель. Он начал водить машину три месяца назад, когда они узнали пол своего будущего ребёнка. Теперь он уже не путал педали и вождение начинало приносить удовольствие. Шелдон тронулся с места, ожидая протестов Эми, но как ни странно, она и не думала протестовать.

\- Ты прав, Шелдон, я ужасно вымоталась и теперь смогу отдохнуть и приготовиться к родам. И ещё у меня есть отличная новость. Президент Сиберт отправил мою работу в нобелевский комитет! Это так здорово!

\- Конечно, - улыбаясь, ответил физик, не сводя глаз с дороги.

Если в этот момент Эми заглянула в его глаза, то заметила бы, что улыбка мужа казалась вынужденной и не достигла его глаз.

Слова жены больно ударили по сердцу гениального учёного. Он всегда думал, что первым получит Нобелевку, а теперь он не знал, что и думать. Но его Эми была так счастлива, что только большой живот мешал ей прыгать на сидении автомобиля.

Шелдон краем глаза взглянул на неё и тут же все его негативные мысли рассеялись и уступили место нежности и любви. И если он был бы умелым водителем, то давно заметил, что всю дорогу от Калтеха до Лос-Роблес авеню их преследовал большой чёрный внедорожник с колумбийскими номерами.

\- Шелдон…. Шелдон, проснись, детка… - Эми трясла мужа за плечо посреди ночи.

\- Тревога! Тревога! – закричал физик, дико вытаращив глаза от испуга.

\- Тише… тише, - прошептала Эми, поглаживая мужа по руке, - нет никакой тревоги. Кажется, я рожаю, а так всё в порядке. Успокойся.

\- О, Боже! И это ты называешь порядком?! – запаниковал физик, мгновенно проснувшись. – Это полный беспорядок, а ты просишь меня успокоиться?!

Шелдон вскочил с кровати и побежал в туалет, крича оттуда, чтобы она побыстрее собиралась.

\- Не паникуй. У меня только первые схватки. Даже воды ещё не отошли! – ответила Эми, прислонившись лбом к двери ванной комнаты. – Мы поедем, когда схватки будут через пять минут.

\- А почему ты рожаешь так рано? У нас ещё две недели в запасе, - произнёс физик, выходя из ванной.

\- Твоя дочь не хочет больше ждать. Она такая же торопыга, как и ты, - хихикнула Эми и согнулась от очередного спазма. – Ооой… это больно. Это очень больно….

\- Пойдём… - Шелдон нежно взял жену под локоть и повёл её в спальню, - давай, я помогу тебе одеться. Присядь пока на кровать.

Купер, наконец-то взял себя в руки осознав, что сейчас его женщина целиком и полностью зависима от него. Он помог ей одеться и позвонил Пенни.

Через несколько минут Эми, в сопровождении целого эскорта, уже сидела на заднем сидении в машине Леонарда вместе с мужем, заботливо обнимающим её за плечи.

\- Шелдон, мне страшно. Вдруг я не справлюсь? – тревожно спросила Эми, прижимая голову к груди супруга.

\- Ты справишься. Я уверен в этом. Роды, это естественный процесс у женщин со времён возникновения человечества….

\- Это точно, прокомментировала Пенни, - пристёгиваясь ремнём безопасности, - если бы рожали мужики, то они все бы поумирали от боли….

\- Много ты понимаешь в мужчинах, - огрызнулся Леонард, - мы бы рожали под общим наркозом, чтобы не чувствовать боли.

\- Ну уж нет, - вступил в спор Шелдон, - я уверен, что ни в одной вселенной мужчины не рожают. Это биологически не верно. У нас нет матки для вынашивания потомства….

\- Шелдон, они просто шутят. Не будь таким буквальным, - сказала Эми, но новая схватка заставила её рявкнуть на всю машину, - Леонард, если ты не сдвинешься с места, я рожу прямо здесь! И ты точно не выживешь, когда я начну пинать тебя ногами!

\- Успокойся Эми, - тихо сказал Шелдон, целуя жену в потный лоб, после чего обратился к соседу, - так мы едем или нет?

Леонард тронулся в путь, поглядывая на испуганную супружескую пару в зеркало заднего вида и улыбнулся. Он ещё никогда не видел своего лучшего друга таким заботливым и нежным с кем-либо.

\- Эми, потерпи немного, - шептал физик на ухо своей жене, - скоро всё закончится и мы вернёмся домой вместе с нашей дочкой. Я люблю тебя….

\- А я тебя ненавижу! – рявкнула Эми в ответ, но схватка ослабла и Эми, поняв что зря сказала эти слова Шелдону, произнесла, - прости меня. Просто мне ужасно больно. Я тоже люблю тебя, мой медвежонок-обнимашка.

Шелдон наклонился и поцеловал её в губы, не обращая внимания на Пенни, не сводившую своих влажных от умиления глаз с молодожёнов. Но блондинку отвлёк от этой милой сцены Леонард:

\- Пенни, мне кажется или тот чёрный джип преследует нас от самого Лос-Роблес?

\- Не знаю, я не обращала на него внимания. Следи лучше за дорогой. Ты везёшь ценный груз, мой любимый Хан Соло….

\- Я люблю тебя Пенни… - ответил физик-экспериментатор, бросив нежный взгляд на белокурую бестию.

\- Да боже ж мой! – взвизгнула Эми с заднего сидения автомобиля, - хватит любезничать! Леонард, педаль в пол! Топи… уже!

\- Только не Эвклид авеню! – взвизгнул Шелдон, когда Леонард включил поворотник, - не хватало ещё, чтобы моя дочь вылетела из Эми как пробка на первом же лежачем полицейском.

\- Как скажешь, - ответил Леонард и втопил по прямой. Краем глаза он всё же заметил, что внедорожник позади тоже выключил поворотник и поехал прямо. – Мне это не нравится, - пробормотал он себе под нос.

Но его никто не услышал. У Эми наступила очередная схватка и она застонала на всю машину.

Когда они подъехали к больнице, там уже ждали санитары с коляской для Эми. Все вышли из машины и засуетились вокруг рожающей женщины, кроме Леонарда.

Он пристально следил за джипом с тонированными стёклами, который промчался мимо больницы и скрылся из видимости за ближайшим поворотом.

\- Блин… почудилось, - прошептал он, вытирая пот со лба, - надо поменьше смотреть боевиков.


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава 16**

Через десять часов плача, переживаний, сквернословий и обещаний мужу никогда больше не заниматься с ним сексом, Эми произвела на свет чудесную голубоглазую девочку, которая вихрем ворвалась в новый мир со звонким криком.

Новая гражданка Соединённых Штатов Америки получила имя Элизабет Констанс Купер или просто Лиза.

Гордый отец бережно взял свою дочь в руки от акушерки и нежно прикоснулся к её лбу губами, вдохнув новый запах маленького человечка, после чего осторожно прижал её к груди и облегчённо вздохнул.

За знакомством отца с дочерью взволнованно наблюдала мокрая, растрёпанная и очень уставшая от многочасовых родов, мать ребёнка.

Эми видела как Шелдон понюхал нового члена своей семьи и поцеловал её в маленький лобик, после чего пересчитал все пальчики на ручках и ножках.

Эми наслаждалась взаимодействием молодого отца с ребёнком, особенно в те моменты, когда он любовался милыми чертами лица дочери и нашёл её очень похожей на себя, кроме пучка длинных и волнистых волос цвета грязи как у мамы. Волосы и женские половые органы, это было всё, что досталось Лизе от мамы. Но это ничуть не расстроило Эми, напротив, она не хотела, чтобы дочь была похожа на неё.

Зато расстроило Шелдона. Он мечтал увидеть в девочке прекрасные зелёные глаза Эми и её острый подбородок, но природа распорядилась по-своему.

Поблагодарив жену за чудесный подарок нежным поцелуем и оставив её спать, физик с малышкой на руках вышел в коридор, чтобы познакомить Лизу с её бабушками и дедушкой, тётями и дядями, а так же с будущими крёстными.

\- Боже мой, она такая красивая! – завизжали в унисон Пенни и Бернадетт, разглядывая нового члена своей банды.

\- Я бы попросил не кричать в присутствии моей дочери. Мы собираемся растить её в спокойствии и рассудительности, а ваши крики не способствуют прогрессу. Я знаю это по собственному опыту, - торжественно произнёс Шелдон, бросив укоризненный взгляд на свою мать. – И всё же, хочу представить вам мою дочь. Знакомьтесь, Элизабет Констанс Купер… или просто Лиза, или Лиз. Так мы решили с Эми.

\- Шелдон, я бы хотела подержать свою внучку, если можно? – спросила мама Эми.

\- Конечно, миссис Фаулер, Эми была бы рада узнать, что вы наконец-то проявили хоть какой-то интерес… - начал физик, передавая свою дочь в руки тёщи.

\- Шелдон! – прервала его речь Мэри, - какие бы ни были отношения между матерью и дочерью, внуки это совсем другое дело.

\- Ты права, мама, Эми никогда не засунет нашу девочку в шкаф раскаяния. Уж это точно….

\- Шелли! – снова осекла сына Мэри.

\- Он прав, Мэри. Я была не очень хорошей мамой для моей Эми. Но обещаю, что буду отличной бабушкой для Лиз, - ответила Элен и поцеловала малышку в лобик.

\- Меня это устраивает, - ответил Шелдон, впервые за многие годы, улыбнувшись тёще.

\- Теперь моя очередь! – сказала Мэри, отнимая внучку у своей новой родственницы, - Шелли, твоя мимо будет довольна, что вторым именем для своей дочери вы выбрали её имя.

\- Это я настоял, - важно ответил физик, - Эми хотела дать малышке твоё имя, но ты и сама понимаешь, как важна для меня моя бабуленька.

\- Конечно, - немного обиженно произнесла Мэри и сосредоточила всё своё внимание на внучке.

\- Шелдон, я думаю этого не следовало говорить, - прошептала Пенни на ухо своему другу, - я думаю, что ты обидел свою маму.

\- Я так не думаю, - сухо ответил Шелдон, ревностно наблюдая как его дочь передают из рук в руки, как выигранный приз. – Пенни, у нас будут и другие дети. Тогда очередь дойдёт и до моей матери.

\- Это то, что ты должен был ей сказать, - произнесла Пенни.

\- Обязательно скажу, как только приедем домой и поговорим, - прошептал Шелдон и громко сказал остальным, - Я бы хотел вернуть свою дочь. Она вам не какой-то трофей.

Физик выхватил ребёнка из рук Раджа и скрылся в палате, где его жена по-прежнему спала.

Во всей суете и радости по поводу рождения Элизабет, никто не заметил черноволосого мужчину латиноамериканца, сидящего неподалёку от шумной компании и пристально следящего за всем происходящем.

Шелдон посмотрел на свою малышку и тихо произнёс, целуя её в пухлые щёчки:

\- А ты будешь пользоваться популярностью в нашем кругу, маленькая проказница.

\- Бррр… - фыркнула девочка и пустила слюни, внимательно наблюдая за лицом этого большого человека, который был её отцом.

\- О, какой осмысленный взгляд, - хихикнул физик, поправляя розовую шапочку на голове дочери.

\- Шелдон, - услышал он голос Эми за спиной и присел к ней на край кровати, крепко держа дочь у своей груди, которая начала тыркаться носиком в его красную майку с Флэшем. – Дай мне малышку, она хочет кушать. Я попробую покормить её.

\- Конечно, - засуетился физик, передавая ребёнка матери.

\- А это приятно, - хихикнула Эми, почувствовав крохотный ротик на своём соске.

\- Я немного завидую нашей дочери, - пробубнил Шелдон, - теперь она владелица твоей груди.

\- Ненадолго, - улыбаясь мужу, ответила Эми, - как только малышка подрастёт, я вся твоя.

\- Обещаешь? – спросил Шелдон, лукаво приподняв бровь.

\- Клянусь, - торжественно ответила брюнетка, сексуально подмигнув мужу.

\- Не делай так больше, женщина, - пригрозил Шелдон, - ты же знаешь как я завожусь от твоего хитрого взгляда. А нам нельзя заниматься любовью шесть недель после родов. Я узнавал.

\- Ой! Простите меня, доктор Купер. Теперь я с нетерпением буду ждать наказания, - Эми снова подмигнула и Шелдон покраснел.

\- Эмиии, - закатив глаза, произнёс физик, - это кормление грудью тебя так возбуждает? Насколько мне помнится, несколько часов назад ты кричала, цитирую: « Если ты ещё хоть раз засунешь свой член в мою утробу, я пришибу тебя тем, что попадётся мне под руки…». Далее шли нецензурные выражения, которые я не стану повторять в присутствии нашей дочери.

\- О, Шелдон, прости меня, - застонала Эми в полном раскаянии, - просто мне было так больно….

\- Не переживай, - ответил физик, широко улыбаясь, - я всё понимаю. Но наперёд обещаю, что сначала дождусь твоего хорошего сексуального настроения и только потом «засуну свой член в твою утробу»….

\- Ну… не передразнивай меня. Мне и так стыдно за мои слова, - грустно ответила Эми, окатив мужа невинным сексуальным взглядом и вскинув брови, остановила его на промежности Шелдона.

\- Серьёзно, Эми? – снова закатив глаза, сказал физик. – Женщина, ты заслуживаешь хорошей порки. Как только поправишься, конечно же….

\- Я люблю тебя, Шелдон, - внезапно став серьёзной, сказала Эми.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю… и спасибо за нашу прекрасную дочку, - ответил Шелдон, нежно целуя жену в губы.

На третий день после родов Шелдон скрупулёзно проверял готовность своей квартиры к приезду Эми и Лизы.

Бывшая комната Леонарда теперь стала детской. Радж, Стюарт и Дэйв перекрасили стены в нежно-сиреневый цвет и по приказу Шелдона расписали стены разными научными штучками, начиная с галактик и кончая элементами периодической таблицы Менделеева. Детская кроватка была собрана, установлена и заправлена бельем цвета лаванды. Шкаф с детской одеждой гармонировал с белой кроваткой и прочей мебелью.

По настоянию Мэри Шелдон купил пеленальный столик и односпальную кровать специально для своей матери, чтобы ей не пришлось спать на диване в гостиной во время визитов в Пасадену.

Физик вышел из детской комнаты и обвел взглядом украшенную шарами и игрушками гостиную с большим приветственным баннером. Недовольно фыркнув, он посмотрел на гарцующую от волнения Пенни, суетящуюся на кухне и ухмыльнулся.

\- Пенни, я надеюсь, что к нашему приезду из больницы в квартире будут только самые близкие? Я не хотел бы лишних микробов.

\- Не волнуйся, пирожочек, - ответила блондинка. - Будут родители Эми, Мэри и наша компашка. Ни к чему здесь посторонние личности, - игриво ответила она.

\- И ещё, - добавил физик, - мы просим тебя и Леонарда быть крёстными родителями для нашей дочери, но с одним условием…. Ты навсегда прекратишь называть меня пирожочком. Я теперь глава семьи и требую достойного уважения к моей персоне.

\- О, это такая честь для нас… пирожочек, - ответила Пенни и крепко обняла опешившего физика, который тот час же отстранился, чтобы сразу же попасть в объятия Леонарда.

\- С большим удовольствием, дружище, - смахнув предательскую слезу, ответил физик-экспериментатор.

\- Хорошо, - радостно выдохнул Шелдон, - мне пора ехать за Эми, - Леонард ты поведёшь. Я боюсь, что буду волноваться за рулём.

\- Конечно, приятель, - улыбаясь во весь рот, ответил сосед и добавил, доставая из кармана ключи от машины, - сегодня единственный день за все десять лет, когда я сам действительно хочу отвезти тебя.

\- Эми, ты готова поехать домой? – С порога спросил Шелдон, как только открыл дверь в палату жены. – Эми?!

Ответом стала гробовая тишина. Шелдон прошёл внутрь и огляделся. Эми там не было.

\- Может она пошла за документами на выписку? – предположил Леонард, - давай подождём.

\- Странно, она не собрала свои вещи, - ответил Шелдон и стал укладывать их в сумку. – Ещё страньше, что она не взяла с собой свой телефон. Эми никогда не оставляет телефон. Это на неё не похоже.

\- Может, она торопилась, - произнёс Леонард. – Я уверен, что она скоро появится и ты отругаешь её за беспечность.

Когда сумка была собрана, мужчины уселись на кровать Эми и стали ждать.

Через десять минут дверь открылась и в палату вошла сестра с ребёнком на руках.

\- Я вижу, папа уже прибыл, - радостно сказала она, передавая младенца отцу. – А вот и документы на выписку.

\- Да, мы здесь уже полчаса и я бы хотел узнать, где моя жена? – спросил Шелдон, - у неё какие-то процедуры?

\- Нет, утром мы забрали малышку у Эми для последнего осмотра и купания, и она была здесь, уже готовая ехать домой.

\- Тогда где же она, чёрт возьми? – раздражённо спросил Шелдон, прижимая дочь к груди.

\- Я проверю в туалетах, - сказал Леонард, направляясь к двери.

\- Зачем? У неё в палате свой туалет и душ. Я мылся в нём, когда ночевал здесь, - огрызнулся Купер.

\- Не волнуйся бадди, она наверное скоро придёт, - предположил Леонард.

\- Я проверю в других кабинетах и спрошу у охраны, - сказала медсестра, выходя из комнаты.

\- Не надо было оставлять её одну в последнюю ночь, - разочарованно произнёс Шелдон, усаживаясь на кровать со спящим ребёнком на руках, - Леонард, у меня такое чувство, что Эми похитили.

\- Шелдон, не говори ерунды. Кто станет похищать только что родившую женщину? Обычно воруют детей. Не переживай, Эми скоро найдётся.

\- Леонард, ты порой забываешь, что Эми знаменитый нейробиолог на пути получения Нобелевской премии. Её могли похитить из-за этого. Надо вызвать полицию. И почему она оставила свой телефон? Я бы смог отследить её перемещения.

\- Сэр, когда вы видели свою жену в последний раз? – спросил прибывший офицер полиции.

\- Вчера вечером, - пытаясь проглотить комок в горле, ответил Шелдон, - я хотел переночевать здесь, но Эми велела ехать домой и приготовить квартиру к приезду её и Лизы. Почему я уехал? Ведь я хотел остаться, как и в предыдущие две ночи.

\- Мистер Купер… - начал полицейский.

\- Вообще-то, он доктор Купер, - поправил Леонард.

\- Хорошо. Доктор Купер, а у вас не возникало такой мысли, что ваша жена специально отправила вас домой, чтобы сбежать от вас… скажем так… к любовнику.

\- Оба её ухажёра сейчас находятся у меня дома и ждут приезда Эми и малышки.

\- Интересно, - почесал подбородок сотрудник полиции, - всё же я хотел бы знать их имена?

\- Офицер, эти ребята наши друзья, - вставил слово Леонард, - им конечно нравилась Эми, но это было давно. Эми любит Шелдона.

\- Ничего нельзя исключать Леонард, - возразил Купер, - я готов ухватиться за любую соломинку, чтобы найти её. Это Стюарт Блум, владелец магазина комиксов и Дэйв Гиббс. По-моему, он учитель математики в средней школе Глендейла.

\- Ну конечно, Дэйв? Шелдон ты серьёзно? Он похитил бы скорее тебя, чем Эми, - ухмыльнулся Леонард и, переведя глаза не изумлённого полицейского, уточнил, - Дэйв фанат Шелдона… но не в том смысле, о котором вы подумали. Точнее он фанат его работ по физике.

\- Понятно и всё же мы проверим этих двоих, - офицер записывал данные на друзей со слов Шелдона, когда дверь открылась и вошла медсестра.

\- Доктор Купер, вашей дочке необходимо поменять подгузник и покушать. Я до сих пор удивляюсь, почему она такая тихая?

\- Она тоскует по маме. Лиза понимает, что мама пропала, - ответил Шелдон, передавая дочь сестре, - мисс, я очень вас прошу не выпускать мою дочь из вида. Я не хочу, чтобы и её похитили.

\- Не волнуйтесь, сэр, - сказал полицейский, - я пошлю нашего сотрудника. Он присмотрит за вашей дочкой. У меня самого трое….

\- Простите, сэр, - прервал рассказ копа Шелдон, - но как рассказ о ваших детях поможет найти мою жену?

\- Извините, доктор Купер, просто хотел разрядить атмосферу.

\- Спасибо, не надо, - огрызнулся Шелдон, - я хотел бы узнать. Вы проверили камеры наблюдения в больнице?

\- Да, сэр. Но ваша жена не выходила не из парадного входа, не из других дверей.

\- А вы проверили все камеры? Её могли вывезти из морга. Я проверил карту больницы и там есть выход, где принимают покойников.

\- Да, её сейчас проверяют.

\- Это хорошо, я вижу что вы не совсем тупые, - ухмыльнулся Шелдон и Леонард пнул его в бок.

\- Шелдон, следи за языком. Тебя могут посадить за оскорбления властей.

\- Ничего, пусть ругается. Я понимаю его состояние. Я вообще-бы здесь всё разнёс….

\- Офицер, я попросил бы вас не отвлекаться, - закатив глаза, сказал раздражённый физик-теоретик, - мы сидим здесь и теряем время, а Эми всё дальше отсюда.

\- Сэр, мы знаем как делать свою работу. Мы объявили план «Перехват» во всех аэропортах и вокзалах. Так же разослали фото Эми во все полицейские участки Пасадены, Глендейла, Альтадены и Лос-Анджелеса. А вам, я советую ехать домой и позаботиться о дочери.

\- Но я не знаю как? – испуганно ответил Шелдон и, опустив голову, добавил, - Эми бы знала.

\- Не переживай, дружище. Давай заберём Лизу домой. Там обе ваши мамы и мы с Пенни рядом. Всё будет хорошо, приятель.

\- Уже ничего не будет хорошо, пока Эми не найдётся! – рявкнул Шелдон и, рыдая, зарылся в подушку, на которой спала его жена, оставив на ней неповторимый запах феромонов и зелёного яблока.

Пока Леонард пытался успокоить разбитого горем друга, в палату вошёл второй офицер и что-то прошептал на ухо детективу.

\- Доктор Купер, - обратился полицейский к Шелдону, - боюсь, что у меня не очень приятные новости.

\- Эми убили? – спросил физик, отрываясь от подушки и сосредоточив своё внимание на детективе.

\- К счастью нет, но… на одной из камер у выхода из морга видно, что ваша жена выходит из больницы с мужчиной латиноамериканского происхождения. Причём, делает это она добровольно и без принуждения.

\- Я вам не верю. Покажите мне это видео! – рявкнул Шелдон, сжимая кулаки.

\- Прошу… смотрите….

Полицейский передал Шелдону планшет. То, что увидел там физик, заставило его так сильно сжать челюсти, что зубы заскрипели. Эми шла под руку с высоким черноволосым мужчиной, который мило ей улыбался. К сожалению лица его жены не было видно, но это точно была она.

Слёзы градом катились по щекам Шелдона, когда он отдал обратно планшет.

\- Мне очень жаль сэр, но мы вынуждены закрыть дело о похищении вашей жены. Она добровольно покинула больницу, - полицейский встал и направился к двери, но звук голоса Купера остановил его.

\- Я не верю, что она ушла добровольно. Возможно он шантажировал Эми. Она никогда бы не покинула свою дочь. Я вас прошу, найдите её и пусть она сама скажет, что бросила нас. Не закрывайте дело, иначе я сам её найду и тогда я не буду отвечать за свои поступки. Это я вам как техасец говорю. А мы, техасцы, умеем сводить счёты.

\- Сэр, - обратился к копу Леонард, - я тоже не верю, что Эми ушла добровольно. И я не просто так это говорю. У меня есть некоторые доказательства того, что Шелдон на самом деле… прав. Я видел машину, которая преследовала нас, когда мы везли Эми в больницу. Чёрный внедорожник с незнакомыми номерами. Я их даже запомнил… на всякий случай. EVO-333. Bogota D.C.

\- Леонард, если ты подозревал, что-то не ладное, почему не сказал мне?! - возмутился Шелдон.

\- Я не придал этому значение. Сначала я думал, что этот автомобиль преследует нас, но у самой больницы он уехал и я забыл об этом.

\- Судя по-всему, это колумбийские номера. Я немедленно объявлю машину в поиск, - сказал офицер, записывая что-то в свой блокнот. Вы можете ехать домой, доктор Купер. Мы обязательно свяжемся с вами, - с этими словами полицейский вышел за дверь, оставив растерянных физиков одних.

\- Леонард, позвони Пенни и расскажи, что случилось. Не хочу, чтобы нас встретили с радостными воплями, - сказал Шелдон, вытирая вновь скатившиеся слёзы.

\- Хорошо, бадди. А ты забирай Лизу и иди к машине. Я буду ждать там.

Когда физики появились на пороге квартиры с ребёнком на руках, друзья встретили их появление с большим сочувствием.

Шелдон передал дочь тёще и уткнулся в плечо своей матери, расплакавшись как маленький мальчик.

\- Шелли, мне так жаль, - прошептала Мэри, похлопывая сына по плечу. – Но ты должен теперь быть сильным и позаботиться о своей девочке.

\- Шелдон, - произнесла Пенни, подойдя ближе и обнимая их обоих, - не переживай, полиция разыщет Эми. Мы не оставим их в покое.

Вскоре к групповым обнимашкам присоединились и все остальные. Кроме Элен, которая держала свою внучку на руках и плакала.

Внезапно она нарушила дружескую идиллию своим резким и громким голосом:

\- Это ты во всём виноват, Шелдон! – рявкнула Элен. – Моей девочке надо было давно сбежать от тебя!

\- А ну, закрой свой рот! – возмутилась Мэри, отбирая у неё Лизу, - отдай мне мою внучку и проваливай!

\- Ну уж нет. Она наша, правда Ларри? – язвительным тоном парировала Элен, но не дав мужу ответить, сделала это за него, - он со мной согласен. Так что, Мэри, верни мне мою внучку и мы уйдём. Как только Эми вернётся, её дочь будет с ней.

\- Эй, дамы! – закричала Пенни, - вообще-то у малышки есть отец!

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы все ушли, - неожиданно спокойным голосом сказал Шелдон, вынимая из рук матери свою плачущую дочь, - своими криками вы разбудили Лизу. Оставьте меня все, кроме Пенни и Леонарда. И запомните на будущее. Моя дочь будет со мной, нравится вам это или нет.

Шелдон скрылся в своей комнате, оставив всех в полном недоумении. Прижав малышку к груди, он уселся на кровать и запел ей песню, которую пела его мама, когда он сам был малышом.

К его большому изумлению, Лиза притихла и задремала. Шелдон положил её в колыбель и свернулся калачиком на своей кровати. Он понятия не имел, что теперь делать с ребёнком без Эми. Незаметно для себя он уснул.

\- Шелдон, милый, просыпайся, - услышал он голос над своей головой и вскочив на ноги с безумным взглядом, бросился к корзине, проверить Лизу.

\- Где моя дочь? – рявкнул он, встряхнув Пенни за плечи.

\- С ней всё хорошо, не переживай. Мэри кормит её в гостиной.

\- Прости меня, я просто испугался не найдя её в переноске, - сказал он, плюхнувшись на кровать.

\- Не страшно. Я понимаю тебя. Мэри приготовила ужин, тебе нужно поесть.

\- Я не голоден, - ответил физик, пряча голову под подушкой. – Уходи.

\- Шелдон, я не уйду. – Пенни присела рядом, но вспомнив, что это Шелдон, сразу же встала. – Послушай. Твоя мама останется с тобой, чтобы помочь…. Пока не вернётся Эми или… пока ты сам не привыкнешь заботиться о ребёнке.

\- Хорошо, - ответил он, накрывая голову второй подушкой. – А теперь… уходи. Я хочу побыть один.

\- Ладно, но если ты не придёшь на ужин, то за тобой придёт твоя мама, - пригрозила Пенни, выходя за дверь.

\- Мне можно хотя бы узнать, куда мы летим? – осторожно спросила Эми, как только трое мужчин усадили её в кресло частного самолёта.

\- Теперь нет смысла скрывать, доктор Фаулер, мы летим в… а впрочем… неважно. Но там вас ждёт работа на благо моей семьи. И я бы попросил вас не дёргаться и вести себя прилично, иначе вы можете догадаться, что ваша дочь и муж просто не дождутся вашего возвращения.

\- Что за работа? – ещё тише спросила Эми, сглотнув комок в горле.

\- Узнаете на месте, - хладнокровно ответил высокий, симпатичный мужчина-латинос и обратился к бортпроводнице, - Изабелла, принеси нам шампанского. Я хочу выпить за успешно проделанную работу. Мама будет очень довольна.

\- Я не пью, - огрызнулась Эми, - и моя фамилия Купер, а не Фаулер.

\- Не имеет значения, - ухмыльнулся мужчина, потягивая игристый напиток.

\- Извините, - желая показаться дружелюбной, спросила Эми, - а можно мне воды, я уже несколько часов не пила?

\- Конечно, - мужчина махнул рукой стюардессе и она пошла за водой, - Кстати, можете называть меня… скажем так… Хуаном.

\- Хорошо, - ответила Эми, принимая напиток от симпатичной девушки.

Сделав глоток, нейробиолог, посмотрела в иллюминатор, надеясь разглядеть маршрут полёта самолёта, но из-за плотных облаков этого сделать было невозможно. Тогда Эми просто закрыла глаза, представляя как воспринял Шелдон новость о её исчезновении.

Возможно он был разбит горем. А её маленькая дочка? Ей нужно тепло маминого тела и молоко, Эми мечтала кормить грудью свою малышку, но теперь она даже не знала, вернётся ли она домой вообще. Слезы потекли по её лицу, когда Эми представила, что Шелдон решит, что она сама сбежала от него.

Среди её знакомых по работе была одна женщина, которая поступила подобным образом. Её муж, оставшись с ребёнком на руках не смог вынести такой боли. Отдав ребёнка на воспитание своей родне, он просто покончил с собой.

Эми не хотела подобной участи для Шелдона, если бы она могла ему сообщить, что она не виновата, что её похитили. Но она не могла. Это было так жестоко.

Эми никогда не могла бы подумать, что с ней может случиться что-то подобное. Только сегодня утром она была счастлива. Несколько часов назад она собиралась домой к любимому мужу с их новорожденной дочкой, самой прекрасной девочкой во всём мире и что? Теперь она летит в шикарном самолёте в неизвестном направлении, а её муж в Пасадене с ребёнком, за которым не знает как ухаживать….

\- Пристегнитесь, - сообщила стюардесса после семи часов полёта, оторвав Эми от размышлений, - мы идём на посадку.

Эми выполнила просьбу девушки и выглянула в окно. Она увидела растительность и догадалась, что самолёт находится в субэкваториальном климате, а это значит, что это скорее всего тихоокеанское побережье Южной Америки. Тогда она могла прилететь или в Колумбию, или в Эквадор.

«Только бы не Колумбия» - подумала девушка как только шасси самолёта коснулись земли.

\- Мы дома, наконец-то, - потянувшись в кресле, сказал Хуан и велел своим помощникам завязать Эми глаза.

\- Эй! – воскликнула она, сопротивляясь, но парни были сильнее и прижали её к креслу.

\- Милая докторша, - язвительно произнёс Хуан, - вспомни о дочери и будь хорошей девочкой.

Эми сразу же притихла и позволила завязать себе глаза. После этого её вывели из самолёта и усадили в машину, которая сразу же сорвалась с места.

Они были в пути не очень долго, но Эми почувствовала своим задним местом каждую выбоину на дороге и поняла, что это не городское шоссе.

Как только повязка с глаз девушки была снята, Эми прищурилась от яркого солнца и медленно открыла их, постепенно начиная привыкать к освещению.

Она оказалась на террасе богатого дома в викторианском стиле с богато украшенным интерьером.

Перед ней в кресле сидела хрупкая седовласая женщина с чертами былой красоты и курила сигару, медленно поднося её к губам, осматривая прибывшую женщину.

\- Это она? – обратилась старушка к Хуану.

\- Да, матушка. Это нейробиолог доктор Эми Фарра Фаулер.

\- Я Купер! – возразила Эми.

\- А она дерзкая, - констатировала женщина, - надеюсь, у нас не будет с ней проблем?

\- Если будут, то она никогда больше не увидит ни дочь, ни мужа, - ответил Хуан и повернулся к Эми, - так ведь?

\- Да, - тихо ответила Эми, борясь с подступающими слезами. Но всё же она решилась надавить на материнские чувства женщины: - отпустите меня, пожалуйста. Я три дня назад родила дочку и мой муж не знает, где я. Он сойдёт с ума от горя….

\- Взываете к моим материнским чувствам, - усмехаясь ответила старушка. – Именно поэтому вы здесь, доктор. У меня тоже есть семья и я люблю её. Мой муж, очень влиятельный человек, сейчас находится между жизнью и смертью. У него деменция. Если он потеряет рассудок, то его брат станет главой клана, а не мой сын. Я не могу этого допустить. Ты должна вылечить его.

\- Но я не тот доктор, кто вам нужен. Я нейробиолог, а вам нужен нейрохирург.

\- У нас есть нейрохирург. Он и сказал, что вы изобрели чудо-лекарство от потери памяти и поэтому вы здесь.

\- О, Боже, - прошептала Эми. – Зачем только я это сделала?

\- Я верю в тебя, девочка, - продолжила старушка, - у тебя будет всё. Оборудование и что там тебе ещё нужно? Но помни, если мой муж умрет, ты моя хорошая, умрёшь вместе с ним. Но, если ты справишься, получишь заслуженную награду и вернёшься к своей дочке. Как её зовут, кстати?

\- Я думаю, что ваш сын уже знает, - ухмыльнулась Эми.

\- Элизабет, - важно выпалил Хуан, гордясь собой.

\- Что ж, доктор, мой сын проводит тебя к отцу, после чего покажет твою комнату. Ты должна составить список всего необходимого, после чего приступишь к работе. Но помни, чем быстрее ты вылечишь его, тем быстрее вернёшься домой. Счастливо оставаться. – Старушка легко встала с кресла и вышла из комнаты, оставив сына и Эми наедине.

\- Пойдём, - сказал он, взяв Эми под руку, - я познакомлю тебя с пациентом.


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава 17**

\- Нана Мэри! Нана Мэри! – раздался звонкий голосок из детской: - Лиза хочет пить!

\- С добрым утром моё солнце, ты уже проснулась? С днём рождения тебя, милая, - сказала Мэри, вынимая из кроватки годовалую внучку и целуя, - твой завтрак уже готов. Но сначала нужно умыть твоё красивое личико и причесать волосы.

\- Нет, - протестовала девочка, - сначала пить.

\- Лиза, ты же не хочешь расстраивать папу, так? – Девочка отрицательно помахала головой. Мэри улыбнулась: - тогда идём умываться.

\- Хорошо, - согласилась малышка и прильнула к груди бабушки, - а где папа?

\- Он уже уехал на работу, ну а мы с тобой после завтрака поедем в зоопарк. Будем смотреть на твоих любимых обезьян. А вечером придут гости и подарят тебе много подарков. Даже дядя Говард и тётя Берни придут со своей новорожденной малышкой Хелли. А папа привезёт красивый торт со свечкой. Подумать не могу, что прошёл уже целый год….

\- Мимо, а когда придёт мама? – внезапно спросила Лиза, вытирая лицо пушистым розовым полотенцем.

\- Хм… я этого не знаю, малышка. Папа же говорил тебе, что она в длительной секретной командировке, так что мы не знаем когда она вернётся.

\- Но сегодня день моего рождения! – обиженно выпалила Лиза.

\- Знаю детка и мама это знает, но к сожалению приехать не сможет. А теперь беги к столу и будем завтракать. – Лиза с визгом бросилась в гостиную, убегая от бабушки.

\- Не догонишь! Не догонишь! – кричала она.

\- Порой я сожалею, что моя внучка такая же умная как и отец, - произнесла Мэри самой себе и вздохнула, - лучше бы она была такой же как и остальные дети. Тогда дольше не понимала бы, почему её мамы нет рядом.

Эми закончила свой отчёт и выключила компьютер. Её работа была почти завершена и в ближайшее время она надеялась увидеть Шелдона и Лизу.

Она улыбнулась, представив как сегодня её маленькая дочка будет получать подарки на свой день рождения. Сегодня её Лизе исполняется год. Как она выглядит? На кого похожа? Умеет ли говорить? Все эти вопросы не ей давали покоя целый год. Неожиданно от приятных размышлений Эми отвлёк стук в дверь.

\- Войдите! – крикнула Эми, вернувшись в реальность.

\- Доктор Эми, - сказала вошедшая служанка, - сеньора желает, чтобы вы пообедали с ней.

\- Хорошо. Я скоро буду, - ответила Эми, вставая.

\- Итак, доктор, - обратилась к Эми хозяйка дома, - я довольна вашей работой. Мой муж возвращается к нормальной жизни. Хоть я и сомневалась в успехе. Но вы превзошли мои ожидания и прекрасно справились. Что бы вы хотели получить в качестве вознаграждения?

\- Освободите меня. Я хочу поехать домой. Сегодня моей дочери исполняется год. Я ужасно скучаю по ней и по мужу.

\- Хорошо. Вы уедете через два дня. Но… что мы будем делать, когда возникнут осложнения?

\- Осложнений не будет, - заявил вместо Эми её коллега нейрохирург Энрике Мартинес или Эрни, как звала его Эми. Он, в отличие от Эми, был добровольным участником событий. За год совместной работы они подружились и делились секретами о работе и личной жизни.

\- Отлично, можете готовиться к дороге. Тем более, что мы всегда сможем найти вас в случае крайней необходимости, - смеясь заявила старушка, выходя из-за стола.

\- Что ж, я буду скучать по тебе, - сказал Эрни, как только они остались наедине.

\- Я тоже. Но мне ещё не верится, что меня отпустят. Вдруг это какой-то обман?

\- Эми, я знаю этих людей много лет. Хоть они и являются королями наркосиндиката, но они люди чести. Их слову можно верить.

\- Да уж. Я только одного не понимаю. Ладно я здесь пленница, но почему ты тоже?

\- Эми, я жалостливый человек, ты и сама это знаешь. Мадам боялась, что я смогу сообщить властям о твоём местонахождении. Они просто перестраховались.

\- Спасибо тебе за всё, Эрни. Если не ты, я не выжила бы здесь, - сказала Эми, погладив коллегу по плечу.

\- Подумаешь… я особо ничего и не делал. Ну снабжал тебя новостями и то только потому, что тебе было запрещено смотреть телевизор.

\- Да, мне многое запрещено. Если бы не ты, я до сих пор не знала, что выиграла Нобелевскую премию, - вздохнула Эми. – Я даже не видела, как Шелдон получал её вместо меня….

Из глаз нейробиолога покатились слёзы и Энрике крепко обнял девушку.

\- Ну, ну, не плачь. Скоро вы снова будете вместе, - улыбаясь, произнёс мужчина.

\- Шелдон, Лиза начинает задавать неудобные вопросы о своей матери, - сказал Леонард, загружая большую коробку с тортом на заднее сидение машины.

\- И что вы ей отвечаете? – поинтересовался физик-теоретик.

\- Мы просто говорим, что не знаем ничего о ней. И что она должна спросить у тебя.

\- Это правильный ответ, - произнёс Шелдон, усаживаясь на пассажирское сидение. – Я сказал Лизе, что мама в длительной командировке.

\- А что ты скажешь, если Эми вообще не вернётся?

\- Она вернётся, - спокойно ответил Шелдон, пристёгивая ремень.

\- Шелдон, будь реалистом, - сказал Леонард, - прошёл уже год. Последнее, что сказали в полиции, так это то, что Эми нет на территории США. Ни одна камера распознавания лиц не зафиксировала её ни разу. Мы не должны исключать тот факт, что Эми… мертва.

\- Не смей говорить такие слова, Леонард, особенно в присутствии моей дочери, - стиснув зубы, прошипел Купер, - Эми жива и я найду её. Если не смогла полиция, то я смогу.

\- Но как?! – воскликнул Леонард.

\- Я умный, дерзкий. Чего-нибудь да придумаю, - ответил Шелдон.

\- Хорошо, приятель, - сказал Леонард, похлопывая друга по плечу. – Поехали домой отмечать день рождения Лизы.

\- Эми… Эми, проснись, - тихо шептал Энрике, тряся девушку за плечо, - Эми!

\- Эрни, что случилось?! – воскликнула девушка, но нейрохирург зажал ей рот ладонью.

\- Вставай немедленно. Одевайся быстро. Я принёс тебе джинсы и кроссовки. Тебе нужно немедленно бежать. Босс скончался и тебе грозит беда.

\- Что?! Почему?! Он выздоравливал! – громко шептала Эми, натягивая на себя свитер и джинсы.

\- Я видел, как кто-то выходил из его комнаты, а когда я зашёл туда, босс был мёртв. Всё было подстроено, Эми. Я не нашёл телесных повреждений. Обвинят тебя.

\- О, Боже… только не это… - рыдала Эми, надевая кроссовки, - но куда же мне идти?

\- Вот компас, деньги, кое-какая еда и вода, - сказал Энрике, подавая девушке рюкзак, - иди на запад. Если будешь быстрой, то пересечёшь границу с Эквадором уже к вечеру. Будь осторожна в джунглях. В рюкзаке есть фонарь, зажигалка, мачете и пистолет… на всякий случай.

\- Но… как ты всё собрал так быстро?

\- Рюкзак я собрал давно. Думал, что не пригодится, но я ошибался. Не будем терять время на разговоры. Я выведу тебя по моему тайному проходу, а дальше сама. И быстрее. Помни, у тебя есть фора до утра. Это значит всего четыре часа, когда слуги обнаружат мёртвое тело….

Энрике вывел Эми к калитке возле конюшни и открыл её ключом, слепок от которого он сделал давным давно и пользовался им, когда убегал в ближайшую деревню на свидание с девушкой.

\- Спасибо за всё, Эрни, - сказала Эми, обнимая друга, - а как же ты?

\- Меня они не тронут. Я тебе не говорил, но я являюсь членом семьи. Я незаконнорожденный сын хозяйки. Она родила меня ещё в юности и прятала в монастыре. Так что со мной всё будет в порядке. А теперь беги….

\- Я тебя никогда не забуду. Прощай Энрике, - Эми снова обняла мужчину и скрылась в темноте джунглей.

Эми бежала уже много часов. Страх за свою жизнь подгонял её, а зловещие звуки джунглей лишь ускоряли бег. Она уже не чувствовала ног и отдыхала лишь в те моменты, когда сверялась с компасом при свете фонарика.

Ей ещё повезло, что на своём пути она не встретила ни одного хищного зверя. Хотя для ягуара бегущая девушка была бы привлекательной жертвой.

Наконец рассвело и Эми отчётливо увидела местность, где находилась. Покопавшись в рюкзаке, заботливо собранным её другом, она вспомнила эвакуационные сумки Шелдона и улыбнулась. Выпив немного воды и вытерев пот с лица, Эми сверилась с компасом и снова побежала.

Она знала, что останавливаться нельзя, иначе умрёт. И эта мысль придавала дополнительный стимул к бегству. Так прошёл её день. Эми чётко следовала инструкциям Эрни и знала, если она пересечёт реку Путумайо, то окажется в другой стране. В Эквадоре она сможет связаться с посольством США и тогда всё будет позади. Но до границы она была в опасности и надо было бежать.

Шелдон сидел у окна и задумчиво смотрел на первые капли дождя, накрывающего Пасадену. Теперь это кресло стало его вторым любимым местом после исчезновения жены.

Компьютерные столы и стулья захламляющие гостиную возле окна были убраны, по велению Эми, и заменены на два удобных кресла и журнальный столик с настольной лампой, между ними.

Шелдон мог часами вглядываться в проходящих мимо людей и проезжающие машины, в надежде на появление его любимой Эми. Но время шло, а её всё не было.

День рождения дочки закончился и Шелдон снова занял место возле окна, не обращая внимания на Мэри и Пенни, убирающихся в квартире после торжества.

Мэри была благодарна сыну за то, что сегодня он смог выбраться из своего кокона и отпраздновать день рождения Лизы. Она знала, как трудно было Шелдону устроить большую вечеринку и терпеть громкие крики и музыку, но он преодолел себя и даже был весел поначалу.

Тем не менее с дочерью он всегда был ласков и заботлив. Играл с ней и показывал научные эксперименты. Он сиял, когда его маленькая девочка визжала от радости, когда яйцо засасывало в узкое горлышко бутылки при нагреве и требовала от отца повторения эксперимента.

Но как только Лиза ложилась спать, он снова заползал в свою раковину одиночества и не обращал никакого внимания на происходящие вокруг него события.

Шелдон был благодарен матери и Пенни за заботу и сочувствие, а особенно за то, что не доставали его и давали ему время для скорби.

Особенно трудными для физика были первые месяцы после рождения Лизы. Университет предоставил ему долгосрочный отпуск по уходу за ребёнком с сохранением зарплаты, а через полгода разрешил работать удалённо, но с одним условием, что Шелдон будет появляться в Калтехе в понедельник и среду для отчёта и экспериментов на большом компьютере.

По Пасадене пронеслись первые раскаты грома, но Шелдон не слышал их. Он, как никогда прежде, был благодарен своему мозгу за эйдетическую память и сегодня она показывала ему фрагмент из его жизни, когда было получено письмо из Стокгольма о награждении его жены Нобелевской премией.

Он помнил этот день так чётко и ясно, как будто это было вчера. Нобелевский комитет предлагал Шелдону приехать в Стокгольм и получить приз вместо жены, если она не появится на приёме.

Это был шанс. Только там он мог бы встретиться с ней. Если Эми его бросила, как утверждали всё вокруг, она всё равно бы не пропустила такое значимое событие в своей карьере.

Шелдон собрал свои вещи и, оставив Лизу матери, уехал в Швецию, чтобы лично удостовериться в том, что его жена действительно добровольно покинула его.

Но в Швецию она так и не приехала. С вновь разбитым сердцем, Шелдон поднялся на сцену и, приняв медаль Эми из рук короля, произнёс трогательную речь, где просил похитителей его жены, вернуть маму их дочери.

Он надеялся, что Эми услышит его речь, прозвучавшую во всём мире, но надежды не оправдались и Эми не вернулась.

Из последних сил Эми пробиралась сквозь чащу, строго соблюдая направление на запад. Она срубала лианы большим ножом, который сунул в рюкзак Эрик, не обращая внимания на царапины и ушибы, которыми были покрыты её руки и ноги.

Наконец, увидев просвет, Эми решила, что добралась до какого-то населённого пункта, но это был свет фар, проезжающего мимо автомобиля.

Девушка затаилась в кустах и притихла. Эрик предупреждал, что останавливать машины нельзя. Если она сделает это, то сразу же окажется в лапах бандитов.

Ей снова повезло. Сумерки и громкие вопли, проезжающих людей помогли остаться незамеченной. Когда машина уехала, девушка перебежала через дорогу и вновь скрылась в джунглях.

Когда стемнело, Эми добралась до реки и ахнула. Река была очень широкой в этом месте, а силы были на исходе. Она могла утонуть, не доплыв до берега. Но и остаться не могла. В любом случае её ждала смерть.

Присев возле берега, Эми начала быстро соображать и идея пришла сразу же. Ей нужен плот или хотя бы бревно, чтобы переправиться на другой берег.

Хорошо, что у неё был мачете. Но с каждым ударом по стволу дерева силы всё быстрее покидали её измученное тело. Эми решила немного передохнуть и подкрепиться.

Съев бутерброд с ветчиной и запив его водой, девушка снова принялась за дело и к середине ночи маленький плот, состоящий из восьми тонких брёвен, перевязанных лианами, был готов.

Не теряя времени, Эми скользнула в воду и поплыла, молясь о том, чтобы конструкция выдержала и чтобы в воде не оказалось пираний и других хищников.

Она понимала, что не сможет долго бороться с течением и лениво заставляла себя, лёжа на брёвнах, придерживаться правильного курса.

Делая несколько взмахов руками вместо вёсел, она поняла, что эта техника работает и продвигает её к противоположному берегу, хотя не так быстро как хотелось бы.

Главное не уснуть от качки и не соскользнуть с импровизированного плота иначе она сразу же пойдёт ко дну. Сил практически не осталось и Эми начала дремать.

Шелдон входил в неё мягко и нежно, целуя её везде, где оказывались его губы. Каждый кусочек её жаркой плоти был у него во внимании. Нежно поглаживая её розовые половые губки, он шептал слова любви, медленно и нежно качая её на водяном матрасе в старой квартире Эми.

\- Я люблю тебя, детка, - шептала она ему в ухо, запуская свои пальцы в его волосы.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, моя милая и отважная лисица, - отвечал Шелдон ускоряясь.

Теперь его движения становились быстрее и толчки сильнее. Эми посмотрела на лицо мужа. Оно было в ужасе….

\- Шелдон, любимый, что с тобой? – испугавшись, спросила она и нежно погладила супруга по мягкой щеке.

\- Эми, не закрывай глаза! Смотри на меня, Эми, смотри! – Шелдон толкал всё яростнее и ей становилось всё больнее.

\- Шелдон, остановись, мне больно! – закричала она.

\- Эми, открой глаза! Проснись! – закричал он и толкнул так сильно, что Эми закричала от боли и… открыла глаза.

Она по-прежнему была в реке, а не в уютной постели с мужем. Но что-то изменилось. Течение реки стало быстрым и вдалеке слышался грохот, как от приближающегося поезда.

\- Боже, водопад! – вскрикнула Эми и начала грести изо всех сил, пытаясь приблизиться к берегу.

Течение становилось всё стремительней и что хуже всего начались пороги. Она не сдавалась и приближалась к берегу, но камни отбрасывали её обратно и борьба начиналась снова.

Грохот был всё ближе, а силы полностью оставили бедную девушку. Уткнувшись лицом в мокрые брёвна своего плота, Эми прошептала: «Прощай любимый» и отдалась судьбе.

Как только она расслабилась и приняла свою участь, страх сразу же покинул её тело. Осталось только сожаление, что она больше никогда не увидит свою маленькую дочку и любимого мужа.

Эми представила красивое лицо Шелдона перед собой. Он протягивал к ней руки и кричал: «Будь смелой, моя любовь и всё будет хорошо! Сгруппируйся и спрячь голову! Ты должна войти в воду вертикально! Как нож в масло! Вперёд, малышка, я люблю тебя!»

Внезапно река кончилась и девушка оказалась в свободном падении. Эми глубоко вдохнула, поняв, что времени для паники не было. Набрав побольше воздуха в лёгкие и обхватив спасительный плот руками, она вошла в воду вперёд ногами как стойкий оловянный солдатик. Коснувшись дна реки, она оттолкнулась и выскочила обратно как поплавок.

«Я жива! Я жива! Я справилась! Спасибо Шелдон! Йо-хо-хо!» - Эми ликовала, даже не осознавая острой боли в ногах. Собрав остатки сил, девушка подплыла к берегу соседнего государства.

Радуясь своему спасению, Эми не подозревала, что судьба преподнесла ей очередное испытание на прочность.

Выбравшись на берег, девушка попыталась встать на ноги, но ужасная боль пронзила её тело и она упала, ударившись головой о камни. После чего всё потемнело и Эми потеряла сознание.

Как только выпускной вечер закончился и банда разошлась по своим делам, Шелдон остался с Эми на крыше и страстно поцеловал её, пытаясь расстегнуть молнию на голубом платье.

\- Шелдон, - смутилась она, - если ты не готов, мы можем не делать этого.

\- Но Леонард и Пенни сказали, что после выпускного бала всегда бывает соитие.

\- Да, но… на крыше? – Эми с ужасом посмотрела вниз на проезжающие машины, - мне страшновато…. Может, пойдём в твою комнату?

\- В моей квартире Леонард и Пенни. Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы наш коитус происходил в их присутствии?

\- Нет, но на крыше ещё хуже, - слабо протестовала она поддаваясь пылким поцелуям своего парня и начиная дрожать от возбуждения.

\- Эмиии, - шептал физик, припадая к её обнажённой груди, - проказница. Ты весь вечер была без бюстгальтера, а я был в неведении…. Ты дразнила меня, а я не понимал…. О, Боже, мне нет оправдания….

\- Это платье такое, - ответила она, лаская руками его ягодицы, - бюстгальтер встроен в платье…. О, Шелдон….

Эми тихонько застонала, почувствовав, как пальцы Шелдона проскользнули в её трусики и спустили их по её ногам. Девушка откинула их в сторону и прижалась к паху физика. Он сладко застонал и, задрав нежно-голубой подол платья Эми, подхватил её на руки и припечатал к стене.

Эми взвизгнула и обняла Шелдона за шею, соединившись с ним в пылком поцелуе. Он придерживал девушку за мягкие податливые ягодицы и яростно месил их как тесто для пиццы.

Одной рукой ухватив свой раздувшийся от притока крови аппарат, он всунул его в девственное лоно своей девушки. Эми вздрогнула и расслабилась, принимая член парня в свои владения.

\- Эмиии… как хорошо… - шептал он, качая девушку на себе вверх и вниз всё быстрее и напористее.

Движения становились всё хаотичнее и яростнее. Эми громко кричала его имя, а он её. Они были на пороге взрыва, когда внезапно стена за спиной Эми исчезла и, соскользнув с торса Шелдона, она стремительно полетела с крыши вниз….

\- Нееееет! – закричал Шелдон в ужасе, протягивая руки к своей летящей вниз возлюбленной. Последнее, что он увидел, её губы произносившие его имя….

\- Шелдон… Шелдон… Шелли проснись. У тебя кошмар….

\- Тревога, тревога! – воскликнул физик, вскакивая с подушки.

\- Тише, тише, - произнесла Мэри, поглаживая сына по мокрым от пота волосам.

\- Мам… что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он, вытирая слёзы с глаз, чтобы сфокусироваться.

\- Ты кричал во сне. У тебя был кошмар. Я до сих пор удивляюсь, как ты не разбудил Лизу. Тебе приснилась Эми?

\- Да… она упала с крыши, - ответил он и вновь заплакал, уткнувшись лицом в грудь матери, - мамочка, все вокруг говорят, что Эми мертва, но я никогда им не верил…. А что… что… если они правы?

\- Ах, Шелли, - произнесла Мэри, поглаживая сына по спине, - пока не нашли её тело, всегда есть надежда на лучшее.

\- Я буду надеяться, мамочка… и спасибо, что осталась со мной…. Нам с Лизой было бы тяжело без тебя. Я люблю тебя.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, моё солнышко, и как я могла оставить тебя. Я всегда буду рядом, пока жива.

\- Спасибо мам… а теперь уходи. Мне надо принять душ. Я весь мокрый от этого кошмара, - сказал он, ощущая неприятную влажность в своих трусах.

\- Конечно, детка, я пойду снова спать. С тобой всё будет хорошо?

\- Да иди уже… - ответил он, желая поскорее стащить с себя мокрое бельё.

«Что за странные звуки вокруг? Ах да… это человеческая речь. На каком языке они говорят? Ага… испанский! Я знаю этот язык. А этот… нет. Какой-то другой язык…. Постойте… а где я?» - Эми в ужасе открыла глаза и увидела над собой черноглазую девушку с длинными чёрными волосами, заплетёнными в косы.

Девушка заметила движения Эми и повернулась к ней:

\- О, сеньора, вы проснулись?

\- А где я? – прошептала Эми пересохшими губами.

\- Вы в больнице.

\- Это я поняла, а как я сюда попала?

\- Вас нашли на берегу реки с черепно-мозговой травмой и переломом ноги. Кроме того ваше тело было в синяках и порезах. Индейцы племени Ваорани нашли вас, когда собирали сок гевеи. К счастью у них в гостях были туристы с вертолётом. Они и доставили вас в Кито.

\- В Кито?! Я в Эквадоре? А как я оказалась в Эквадоре? – глаза Эми вылезли из орбит от удивления.

\- Ну, я не знаю, а почему вы этого не знаете?! – так же удивлённо переспросила медсестра. – Я позову к вам врача. У него много вопросов. Мы до сих пор не знаем кто вы?

Через полчаса к Эми подошёл высокий красивый брюнет в медицинском халате и устало опустился на стул возле её кровати. Достав ручку и блокнот, он выжидательно разглядывал девушку, как будто видит её в первый раз.

\- Добрый день сеньорита, - Эми кивнула, - как ваше имя?

\- Меня зовут…. – Эми запаниковала. Она не помнила кто она такая, - простите, сэр, я не знаю….

\- Это ничего. Со временем разберёмся. Может, вы помните какие-то детали. Поможет любая мелочь. Например, вы только что обратились ко мне: «сэр», а это значит, что Эквадор не ваша родная страна. Скорее всего США или Великобритания. – Неожиданно доктор спросил у Эми на английском: - Вы говорите по-английски?

\- Да, - уверенно ответила Эми по-английски.

\- Хорошо. А что насчёт вашей профессии? – спросил он и Эми задумалась.

\- Простите, но я и этого не помню, - слёзы брызнули из глаз девушки.

\- Ничего, со временем вспомните. Теперь поговорим о семье. Есть какие-нибудь мысли по этому поводу?

\- Я кого-то любила… возможно. У меня такое чувство, что я кого-то потеряла и я не должна быть здесь. Только не помню….

\- Хорошо, не буду вас больше тревожить, - сказал доктор, вставая, - о да… извините, но я забыл представиться. Как видите, не только вы страдаете потерей памяти. Меня зовут Родриго Хернандес. Я ваш лечащий врач. Как вам уже сообщили, у вас черепно-мозговая травма и внутричерепное давление из-за тромба. Завтра мы проведём операцию по удалению тромба, поэтому советую ничего не есть после восьми часов вечера. Может, тогда память вернётся?

\- Доктор, в случае черепно-мозговых травм возможно возникновение амнезии кратковременной и более длительной посттравматической, которая характеризуется амнезией на текущие события продолжающейся нескольких дней после травмы у больного находящегося в полном сознании, - внезапно выпалила Эми, приведя врача в состояние шока, - в этом случае происходит нарушение консолидации следа в долговременной памяти.

\- Воспоминания после амнезии возвращаются, сеньора, но не всегда. – Ответил доктор, поражённый познаниями девушки. - Сначала пострадавший вспоминает самые старые события, детство или ранние события жизни, но не всегда может вспомнить воспоминания произошедшие перед несчастным случаем.

\- Надеюсь, это не мой вариант, - вздохнула Эми.

\- Я тоже, но посмотрим, поможет ли операция? Однако я поражён вашими знаниями в работе мозга. Может, вы доктор?

\- Я не знаю, - после недолгого молчания произнесла Эми.

Прошло два года после операции и Эми смогла установить только то, что она прекрасно разбирается в медицине и как ни странно в комиксах и сериалах про супергероев. Она получила новое имя Лусия Мендес и паспорт гражданки Эквадора.

Эми была шокирована, когда узнала при медосмотре, что она не девственница, а самым ужасным открытием для неё стала новость, что она возможно была мамой. Это значило, что где-то в этом мире существует её ребёнок или даже муж? Но где?

Устроившись на работу в красный крест при баптистской церкви, Эми решила приложить все усилия к поиску своего ребёнка. Но как бы она не старалась, всё было напрасно.

С Родриго Эми была в хороших отношениях и вскоре они стали друзьями. Он был очарован великолепным умом девушки и её странной красотой. Она была не похожа на всех девушек, с которыми он проводил время.

Родриго наслаждался её любознательностью и тем, как она впитывала в себя новые знания. Кроме того, она была забавна и хорошо готовила. Вскоре парень был влюблён в неё по уши, но их отношения не развивались ни во что, кроме дружбы.

Эми не воспринимала его как мужчину, но любила как друга. Кроме того она была уверена, что у неё есть муж… где-то в другой жизни, о которой ничего не знала.

Вечерами, когда она готовилась ко сну, стоя под струями душа, Эми закрывала глаза, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-нибудь. А по ночам ей снились атомы, молекулы, обезьяны и логотипы супергероев.

Проснувшись, она первым делом записывала видения в свой дневник. Она постоянно перечитывала его, ища подсказки, но тщетно.

Шелдон сидел перед ноутбуком в своём кабинете и печатал очередную статью, когда раздался звонок на телефоне и раздражённый голос воспитательницы детского сада произнёс:

\- Доктор Купер, вы немедленно должны прийти к нам. Лиза ввязалась в драку, а теперь забилась в угол и плачет. Она не выходит оттуда ни при каких обстоятельствах.

\- Хорошо, мисс Стоун, я буду через несколько минут, - физик схватил свою ветровку и выскочил из кабинета.

Детский сад был неподалёку и принадлежал Калтеху. Шелдону потребовалось всего десять минут, чтобы добраться до места.

\- Лиза! – крикнул он, увидев свою трёхлетнюю дочь под столом, - давай, вылезай юная леди.

\- Папочка! – взвизгнула малышка и бросилась в объятия отца. Прижав своё мокрое личико в синюю майку с логотипом Супермена, Лиза в последний раз всхлипнула и затихла.

\- Доктор Купер, - обратилась к физику воспитательница, - вы должны забрать её домой.

\- Заберу, как только узнаю, что случилось? – ответил он и вопросительно заглянул в глаза девушки.

\- Я вам сказала по телефону. Лиза напала на Майка и Элли.

\- Простите, мисс, но такое поведение не свойственно моей дочери. Она не напала бы без причины. К тому же в вашей группе она самая маленькая, не так ли? Остальные дети старше моей дочери на год, а некоторые и на два. Так, кто на самом деле обидел Лизу?

Неожиданно к ним подошёл мальчик и сказал:

\- Мисс Стоун, Лиза не виновата. Это Элли задирала её. Она дразнила её и обзывала сироткой. Из-за того, что у Лизы нет мамы.

\- Отлично, мисс Стоун, это так вы заботитесь о детях? Допускаете такое? – Шелдон был в ярости.

Остальные дети притихли, наблюдая за злым высоким человеком, который кричал на их воспитателя.

\- Доктор Купер, пройдём ко мне в кабинет, - спокойно ответила Стоун, оглядываясь на остальных детей.

Как только они оказались за пределами комнаты игр, Шелдон вновь заговорил, уже спокойнее:

\- Мисс Стоун, вы скажете остальным детям, что мама Лизы жива и здорова. Просто она в длительной командировке. Она не сирота. У неё есть родители, бабушки, дедушка, крёстные и друзья. Сегодня я заберу дочь домой, но впредь прошу вас быть более внимательной и пресекать подобные разговоры среди детей.

\- Хорошо, доктор Купер, я позабочусь об этом. Виновные будут наказаны не сомневайтесь.

\- Отлично, - сказал Шелдон и поспешил с Лизой к выходу.

\- Папочка, так я не буду наказана? – заглядывая в глаза отца, невинно произнесла малышка.

\- О, нет, юная леди, ты достойна наказания за драку. И запомни, сегодня тебя ранили словами, так учись делать то же самое. Как ты сама сегодня поняла, людей можно обижать не применяя физической силы. Твой папочка хорош в этом…. Только не говори своим бабушкам… это секрет. А теперь поехали домой….

Эми вместе с Родриго делала обход пациентов в больнице и умирала со скуки. К тому же ей очень хотелось спать. Проведя очередную ночь возле компьютера в призрачных поисках мужа и ребёнка, она совершенно забыла о времени. Когда же она обратила внимание на часы, пора было идти на работу.

Делая записи в картах больных, она по пятам следовала за доктором, с трудом соображая что она делает. Ей совершенно не нравилась эта работа. Она оживала только тогда, когда у пациента было что-то с мозгом.

\- Лусия, - обратился к ней Родриго, - ты сегодня не в форме. Что-то случилось.

\- Нет, всё нормально. Просто не выспалась, - ответила она, зевая.

\- Ну тогда у меня есть новости, которые тебя взбодрят, - подмигнув, сказал доктор. – Как ты смотришь на путешествия? Ты хочешь поехать со мной в США?

\- Зачем? – равнодушно спросила Эми.

\- В Калифорнии будет проходить семинар по нейрохирургии. Одним из спонсоров является наша баптистская церковь. Я бы хотел взять тебя с собой. Для компании….

\- Почему бы и нет. Я люблю смотреть новые места… наверное. А мы поедем в Голливуд? – радостно спросила Эми, когда они проходили мимо матери с младенцем на руках.

\- Куда захочешь, - улыбаясь, ответил Родриго и похлопал девушку по плечу. – Лусия? Лусия, что с тобой?

Эми не отвечала. Она была похожа на жену Лота, внезапно превращённую в соляной столб. Только испуганный взгляд на мать с ребёнком и глубокое дыхание девушки, давало доктору понять, что она не впала в кому.

\- Лусия… - осторожно спросил Родриго, - с тобой всё в порядке?

\- Детская присыпка, - прошептала Эми, медленно переводя взгляд от ребёнка к своему другу, – Я вспомнила запах детской присыпки. Такой запах был у кого-то… я не помню. Родриго, я так хочу вспомнить! – воскликнула Эми и выбежала из больницы.


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава 18**

\- Пенни, ну прошу тебя, - застонал Шелдон, увидев как его подруга отрицательно качает головой.

\- Шелдон, я согласилась поехать с тобой в торговый центр. Я выбрала одежду для Лизы. Я ухаживала за твоей дочкой целую неделю, когда ты был в своей «зоне» и не обращал на нас никакого внимания. Я готовила, стирала вашу одежду и возила Лизу в детский сад. Но… нет… я не пойду с тобой в церковь и точка.

\- Но я дал обещание матери перед её отъездом, что схожу в церковь.

\- Ну вот и иди. Я такого обещания не давала, - фыркнула блондинка, продолжая натирать пемзой пятки прямо на своём диване. Шелдон опустил плечи и задумался. Внезапно нахальная улыбка промелькнула на его лице.

\- Пенни, я не хотел этого делать, но вынужден прибегнуть к соглашению о крещении моего ребёнка. Ты, как крёстная мать, разве не должна присутствовать со своей крестницей на воскресной службе?

\- Нет, - равнодушно ответила она и показала соседу язык. Но через мгновение, увидев хмурое лицо друга, смягчилась. – Шелдон, я могу свозить Лизу в океанариум, пока ты будешь наслаждаться проповедью священника.

\- Но я тоже хочу в океанариум, - ответил физик понурив голову.

\- Ну тогда я просто посижу с ней дома. Но я не пойду с тобой в церковь.

\- Хорошо, я сделаю это сам. Но ты подтвердишь моей матери, что я выполнил её просьбу. И ещё скажи ей, что я не потащу свою дочь в церковь. Когда она вырастет, то сама решит для себя вопросы религии.

\- Замётано, - согласилась Пенни, победоносно расплывшись в широкой улыбке.

Шелдон был в шоке. Обычно пустая баптистская церковь Пасадены была полна людей. Шарахаясь от верующих, он увидел баннер, на котором было написано приветственное приглашение на общественный форум баптистов стран Южной и Северной Америк.

Ругая себя за неудачный день посещения церкви, физик начал пробираться к выходу, но неожиданно до боли знакомый запах зелёного яблока, заставил его сердце вздрогнуть и остановиться.

Недалеко от того места, где он находился, стояла женщина, похожая на Эми и весело смеялась над шутками какого-то черноволосого красавца.

Не веря своим глазам, Шелдон подошел поближе и услышал разговор:

\- Ну и как тебе здесь? – спросил латинос на испанском языке. Физик поблагодарил Бога, за то, что вовремя выучил этот язык.

\- Мне нравится этот климат, - ответила Эми, - здесь я не потею от жары и влажности как дома….

Теперь Шелдон был уверен на все сто процентов, что это его жена. Её неповторимый низкий альт, он не мог перепутать ни с кем другим.

Не обращая внимания на микробы и вирусы от представителей разных народов, Купер пробирался к цели сквозь толпу.

\- Так где же твой дом, Эми? – по-английски спросил физик, появившись перед парой.

Эми оглянулась по сторонам и поняла, что высокий худощавый парень обращался к ней.

\- Простите, мистер, вы обратились ко мне? – вежливо спросила она. – Если это так, то вы ошиблись….

\- Мало того, что ты меня бросила, ещё и издеваешься? – повышая голос, спросил он.

Родриго не понимал, о чём говорят Лусия и этот мужчина, но начинал тревожиться за свою подругу.

\- Сеньор, я думаю, вам лучше уйти, - сказал он, пряча девушку за своей спиной.

\- Ну уж нет! – рявкнул Шелдон по-испански, - наши отношения не твоё собачье дело!

\- Если вы не отстанете от моей подруги, я вынужден буду применить силу, - пригрозил латинос, сжимая кулаки.

\- Родриго, давай уйдём отсюда, - шепнула Эми на ухо попутчику, - этот парень явно не в своём уме. Он думает, что мы знакомы….

Пара поспешила к выходу, но Шелдон выдернул руку девушки из руки парня и привлёк её в свои объятия:

\- Эми постой. Я не могу потерять тебя во второй раз, - отчаянно произнёс физик, ещё крепче прижимая девушку к себе.

\- Эй, амиго, ты что себе позволяешь? – воскликнул Родриго, пытаясь освободить подругу из лап этого сумасшедшего парня.

\- Погоди, Родриго, - внезапно сказала Эми и ещё раз вдохнула запах американца. Подняв голову на красивого парня, крепко прижимающего её к себе, она сказала: - Ты пахнешь детской присыпкой….

\- Это тальк, - поправил девушку Шелдон. – Я тебе уже говорил об этом.

\- Ты знаешь меня? – робко спросила она.

\- Как я могу не знать свою жену?! – обиженно произнёс Шелдон.

\- Твою жену?! – удивлённо переспросила она. – Так… нам надо поговорить.

Эми выбралась из объятий парня и, схватив обоих мужчин за руки вывела их из церкви.

\- А здесь мило, - произнесла Эми, как только троица зашла в кафе.

\- Эми, ты и правда ничего не помнишь или делаешь вид? Это «Чизкейк Фэктори». Мы обедали здесь каждый вторник.

\- Простите, сэр, но я действительно ничего не помню из моей прошлой жизни из-за травмы головы. Хотя ваш запах показался мне знакомым.

\- Эми, - произнёс Шелдон, закатив глаза, нам и правда нужно говорить на испанском? Ты же американка. Мне всё равно, что твой парень не говорит по-английски.

\- Во-первых, он не мой парень. А во-вторых, мы можем не говорить на испанском. Но я буду переводить для Родриго. Я хочу быть уверена, что вы не обманываете меня.

\- О, Боже, Эми, - физик снова закатил глаза. – Но… хорошо, если тебе так удобно?

\- Отлично, а теперь расскажи, что ты обо мне знаешь?

Эми очень внимательно выслушивала историю своей жизни и не верила ушам. Оказывается она была выдающимся учёным в области нейробиологии и даже получила за свою работу Нобелевскую премию….

\- Я так и знал, что твоя работа была связана с мозгами! – воскликнул Родриго, - Лусия, ты очень хороша для простой медсестры.

\- Простите, сэр, - начал протестовать Шелдон. – Она не Лусия. Она доктор Эми Купер. Моя жена. И кстати, простите моё невежество, но я так и не представился. Я доктор Шелдон Ли Купер. Старший физик-теоретик Калифорнийского технологического университета. Эми, моё имя ничего тебе не говорит?

Девушка отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Простите, Шелдон, а сколько лет мы вместе? – скромно спросила она.

\- Четыре с половиной года до свадьбы. Шесть месяцев в браке. Три года в разлуке, после того как ты исчезла из родильного отделения. В общей сложности восемь лет….

\- Из родильного отделения?! У нас есть ребёнок?! Ради Бога, скажи, что с ним всё в порядке? – взволнованно кричала Эми.

\- Конечно с ней всё в порядке. Почему бы ей не быть в порядке? Ведь её отец… я.

\- Она?! – слёзы выступили на глазах Эми. – Родриго, ты слышишь? У меня есть дочка!

\- Хмм… вообще-то у нас есть дочка, - поправил Шелдон, - её зовут Лиза. Элизабет Констанс Купер. Ей три года. О, нет… - внезапно осёкся Шелдон.

\- Что-то не так? – разволновалась Эми.

\- Я не знаю, как представить ей тебя? Лиза думает, что ты в длительной командировке и очень скучаешь по ней. Но как ты можешь скучать, если не помнишь свою дочь? – Шелдон был на грани панической атаки. Тяжело дыша, он схватился за сердце, смяв рубашку на груди.

\- Шелдон, - Эми озабоченно коснулась его плеча, - успокойся. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. А сейчас тебе нужно отвлечься. У тебя в телефоне есть её фотографии?

Прошло уже три часа, а двое мужчин и женщина не думали покидать кафе. Эми с любопытством разглядывала фотографии маленькой голубоглазой девочки с косичками и её папы.

\- А это мы в магазине комиксов, - с волнением рассказывал Шелдон, показывая фотку, где он и Лиза были в одинаковых красных майках с логотипом Флэша.

\- Лиза похожа на тебя, - улыбаясь сказала Эми.

\- Да, от тебя ей достался острый подбородок, волосы и гениталии, - добавил физик, перелистывая следующую страницу с очередной фотографией. – О, здесь видео….

На экране появилась белокурая девушка с Лизой на руках. Они обе были вымазаны в шоколаде и весело смеялись. Внезапно малышка повернулась к снимающему их Шелдону и, смеясь заявила: «Папочка, а Пенни совсем не умеет готовить тортик». Лиза хихикнула и поцеловала блондинку в щёку.

Внезапное чувство ревности кольнуло сердце Эми, но не подав вида, она спросила:

\- А кто эта красивая девушка?

\- О, ты её тоже не помнишь? Это Пенни, наша соседка и твоя лучшая подруга. Я благодарен ей за помощь, когда тебя не было рядом…. Я бы не справился… один.

Эми заглянула в красивые голубые глаза парня и к чувству ревности добавилась вина и что-то родное давно забытое. То, что Эми не могла определить.

\- Шелдон, а ты и Пенни…. Вы в романтических отношениях? – смущённо спросила она, исподлобья наблюдая за реакцией парня. Он был явно в шоке от такого вопроса.

\- Эми… я женат на тебе и люблю только тебя, - ответил он не сводя глаз с лица девушки.

Эми покраснела и опустив голову, спросила, поглядывая на левую руку физика:

\- Но почему у меня нет кольца? У тебя оно есть, а где моё?

Шелдон мягко улыбнулся, заставив сердце девушки трепетать. Расстегнув верхнюю пуговицу своей рубашки, он приподнял золотую цепочку, на которой висели два обручальных кольца.

\- Кажется это твоё, - гордо заявил он и снял с себя цепочку, - они наконец-то нашли свою хозяйку. Возьми их….

Шелдон протянул кольца Эми, но она отпрянула назад, вызвав испуг в глазах красавца физика.

\- Шелдон, прости, но я не могу их взять. Я не помню тебя. Я не помню нашу дочь. Я не помню, почему я исчезла из родильного отделения и почему оказалась в Эквадоре. Я не помню Нобелевскую премию и за что я её получила. Прости меня, - Эми закрыла лицо ладонями и тихо заплакала.

Мужчины переглянулись, не зная как реагировать на слёзы девушки.

\- Ну вот, амиго, ты расстроил её, - сказал Родриго, похлопывая Эми по плечу.

\- А ты, мачо, думаешь, что мне легко… найти свою жену, которую все наши друзья считают погибшей. Я искал её три долгих года, а когда нашёл, выяснилось, что она даже не знает кто я…. – на глазах физика блеснули слёзы.

\- Извините, ребята, но мне нужно посетить дамскую комнату, - вытирая слёзы с глаз, сказала Эми и направилась в туалет.

Мужчины проводили её печальным взглядом, а когда девушка скрылась, Шелдон резко схватил латиноамериканца за руку.

\- Послушай Родриго или как там тебя… ты должен мне рассказать, как вы познакомились?

\- Лусия… прости… Эми поступила в мою больницу с тяжелейшей травмой головы и сотрясением мозга. Её доставили на вертолёте из джунглей. Мы сделали операцию и думали, что она всё вспомнит, но прошло два года и ничего….

\- Так ты знаешь её всего два года? Но где же она пропадала ещё год?

\- Прости, Шелдон, но этого никто не знает, - грустно ответил Родриго.

\- Ты любишь её? – внезапно спросил физик, застав врача врасплох.

\- Да, - честно ответил он, но увидев каким потерянным стало лицо парня, добавил, - успокойся, она не любит меня. Все эти годы она каким-то образом знала, что у неё есть муж и ребёнок. Лусия ночами сидела в интернете, чтобы раскопать информацию о вас и о себе, но тщетно.

\- Эми…. Её зовут Эми, - поправил Шелдон. Его начинало раздражать новое имя жены.

\- Прости, но я знаю её как Лусию. Обещаю привыкнуть, - подняв руки вверх в защите, сказал Родриго.

\- Можешь не привыкать, - огрызнулся физик, - Эми не вернётся в Эквадор. Её место здесь в Штатах с её семьёй и друзьями.

\- Это она сама решит, - парировал латиноамериканец.

Шелдон открыл было рот, чтобы дать ответ, но к ним подошла официантка и сообщила, что кафе закрывается и им нужно уйти.

\- Хорошо, мисс, мы уйдем, как только моя жены выйдет из туалета, - сказал Шелдон.

\- Извините, мистер, но в туалете никого нет, - ответила девушка и ушла.

Шелдон бросился в женскую уборную, чтобы найти там пустое помещение.

\- О, нет, - прошептал он, - она сделала это снова.

Родриго постучал в дверь гостиничного номера, где остановилась Эми, но она не ответила.

\- Видишь, её здесь нет, - обратился он к Шелдону, стоящему за спиной врача. Но физик решил проверить сам.

Он вышел вперёд и постучал своим троекратным стуком с повторением её имени. Услышав столь необычную манеру стука латиноамериканец ухмыльнулся.

\- Я же тебе говорил, что её нет. Даже и не знаю, где искать? Я не знаю этого города.

\- Зато я знаю, что делать, - ответил Шелдон и набрал номер на своём телефоне. После некоторого ожидания физик сказал, - добрый вечер детектив. Это доктор Купер. У меня есть информация относительно моей пропавшей жены…. Да, она в Пасадене…. Я видел её…. Да сэр…. Вы могли бы снова проверить систему распознавания лиц…. Хорошо. Мне ждать дома или в полиции?

\- Поверить не могу, что ты позвонил в полицию, - огрызнулся Родриго. Из разговора он понял лишь одно слово «полиция».

\- Не волнуйся. Всё хорошо. Они найдут её и сообщат нам, - ответил Шелдон, - а пока я предлагаю подождать Эми у меня дома.

Эми была растеряна. Она не могла поверить тому, что с ней только что случилось. Этот великолепный парень был её мужем…. Бред какой-то. Она знала, что чудеса случаются, но только не с ней.

Девушка брела по ночному городу, когда услышала за спиной полицейскую сирену и визг тормозов. Эми остановилась и обернулась на звук.

Внезапно из машины вышли двое полицейских и подошли к ней.

\- Эми Фарра Купер? – спросил один из них.

\- За этот день меня уже неоднократно так называли, но я не знаю… я ли это?

\- Одна из камер зарегистрировала вас как Эми Купер. Вы три года находитесь в розыске. Я не знаю мисс, что вы натворили, но должны проехать с нами.

\- Я арестована? – испуганно спросила Эми, делая шаг назад.

\- Нет, мэм, вы задержаны для опознавания вашей личности. Садитесь в машину и вам же будет лучше, если не будете оказывать сопротивления.

Эми послушно уселась на заднее сидение полицейской машины и копы повезли её в участок.

\- Шелдон, где чёрт возьми ты был? – громким шёпотом спросила Пенни, как только физик открыл дверь в свою квартиру.

\- Лиза спит? – спокойно спросил он, вешая куртку на спинку компьютерного кресла.

\- Конечно она спит. Уже полночь. И кто этот человек?

\- Это Родриго, Пенни. Это всё, что я о нём знаю….

\- И тем не менее ты притащил его к себе домой? – возмутилась блондинка, - Шелдон, ты пьяный что-ли?

\- Нет. Я не пил, - устало ответил он и сел на своё место, позвав жестом латиноса присоединиться к нему, что тот и сделал. – Пенни, разбуди Леонарда. Мне есть что вам рассказать….

\- Шелдон, я не буду будить своего мужа. Ночь на дворе….

\- Пенни, - раздражённо перебил её физик, - я нашёл Эми….

\- Что?! Быть не может! Она жива?! Где она пропадала?! И почему она не с тобой?!

\- Пенни, я продолжу, если ты замолчишь, - огрызнулся Купер, устало протирая глаза.

\- Всё… я бегу за Леонардом! – воскликнула блондинка и выбежала из квартиры.

\- Я выпью чаю, - сказал Шелдон, вставая с дивана, - ты хочешь?

\- Да, если нет пива… - ответил Родриго, разглядывая фотографию Эми на компьютерном столе физика. – Она здесь совсем другая…. Счастливая….

\- Эми здесь беременна. На пятом месяце, - прокомментировал Шелдон, подавая кружку с горячим напитком брюнету.

\- Шелдон, ты нашёл Эми?! – закричал с порога, взволнованный Леонард.

\- Ещё раз повторяю не кричите. Вы разбудите мою дочь, - отчитал соседей физик и добавил, - и отвечая на твой вопрос, да я нашёл Эми. Мы даже поговорили, а потом она снова сбежала. Но я взял в заложники её приятеля. Это Родриго. Родриго, это мои друзья и соседи Леонард и Пенни. – Последние слова Шелдон сказал по-испански, повернувшись к латиноамериканцу. Это было единственное, что он понял из разговора, взволнованных людей.

\- Шелдон, надо позвонить в полицию, - громко прошептала пенни.

\- Я уже сделал это. Они проверяют вебкамеры города. Надеюсь они найдут её быстро.

Эми сидела за столом в полицейском участке напротив детектива, который задавал ей вопросы, на которые не было ответов.

Полицейский подтвердил слова Шелдона и показал ей фотографии, сделанные после её исчезновения в больнице. Эми увидела пустую палату с разбросанными вещами и пустую детскую колыбель.

Девушка провела пальцами по изображению колыбели и заплакала:

\- Как же я могла забыть своего ребёнка? – всхлипывая сказала она, - я ужасная мать….

\- Доктор Купер, вы ни в чём не виноваты. И уж тем более никто не говорит, что вы плохая мать. Вас похитили из больницы сразу после родов. Мы искали вас по всей стране, но безрезультатно….

\- Ещё бы, я была в Эквадоре. По словам врача, меня вообще нашли в джунглях едва живую. С проломленной головой…. Я до сих пор благодарю Бога, что местные жители нашли меня.

\- Да, печально…. – сказал детектив, внимательно изучая девушку, - доктор Купер, мы позвонили вашему мужу. Он скоро будет здесь и заберёт вас домой.

\- Но я не могу поехать к нему. Я не помню своего мужа, - разволновалась Эми.

\- Хм, ну тогда в центр реабилитации. Но я думаю, что память вернётся быстрее, если вы будете находиться среди близких людей и ваших личных вещей. Попробуйте, может тогда начнёте вспоминать.

\- А мой муж не будет против моего присутствия? А моя дочь?

\- Ваш муж сам предложил этот вариант. Он и слышать не хотел о центре реабилитации. Ещё раз повторю, попробуйте. Если не получиться, тогда уедете в центр помощи инвалидам для реабилитации.

\- Хорошо, я попробую, - грустно ответила Эми, опустив голову на грудь.

\- Ну вот, Эми, ты и дома, - сказал Шелдон, открывая дверь в квартиру 4Б, - правда хочу тебя предупредить. Это не наша квартира. Наша напротив. А здесь живут наши друзья Леонард и Пенни. Они крёстные родители нашей дочери.

\- Но… почему ты привёл меня сюда? И где будут жить они? – спросила Эми, осматриваясь.

\- О, это временно. Пока я не подготовлю Лизу к твоему появлению, - ответил Шелдон, заметив, что Эми расстроена.

\- А где Родриго? Я думала, что он будет с тобой?

\- Я отвёз его в отель, перед тем как забрать тебя из полиции. Он же помог мне собрать твои вещи. Но не волнуйся, он навестит тебя перед отъездом.

\- Шелдон, но теперь мой дом в Эквадоре. Там все мои вещи.

\- Эми, здесь все твои вещи. В квартире 4А. Там твой дом. А те вещи, которые остались в Эквадоре, Родриго перешлёт сюда.

\- Шелдон, но я не знаю, как себя вести? Что мне делать дальше? – произнесла Эми, присаживаясь на бирюзовый диван.

\- Дай себе время, Эми. Всё будет хорошо, - Шелдон вплотную подошёл к девушке и заправил прядь волос за её ухо.

Эми смутилась и отступила.

\- Извини Шелдон, мне нужно привыкнуть к тебе, - сказала она, сделав ещё один шаг назад.

\- Я понимаю, - грустно ответил он, - просто… я так сильно скучал по тебе. Не бойся меня, Эми, я не причиню тебе вреда. Я подожду, пока ты не будешь готова или… пока твоя память не вернётся….

\- Спасибо за понимание, Шелдон, - впервые улыбнувшись, ответила она, почувствовав тёплое чувство доверия к незнакомцу. – А где сейчас твои друзья?

\- Они ждут твоего приезда в нашей квартире. Я позову их немедленно. Пенни уже вся на нервах… - ответил физик и вышел из квартиры.

Не успела Эми как следует осмотреться, как дверь открылась и в комнату влетела красивая белокурая девушка, которую она видела на фото со своей дочкой.

\- Эми! О, Господи, Эми! Это и правда ты?! – Пенни бросилась к подруге и заключила её в свои крепкие почти мужские объятия.

Эми попыталась отстраниться, но у неё не вышло. Незнакомая блондинка не выпускала подругу из своих лап.

Вслед за Пенни, на пороге появились Шелдон с невысоким кудрявым парнем в очках. Как Эми поняла, это и был Леонард, лучший друг и сосед её мужа.

Леонард снял очки и вытер набежавшие слёзы с глаз, после чего определил очки на место и так же как и Пенни, обнял обеих женщин.

\- Эми, - произнёс он дрожащим от волнения голосом, - добро пожаловать домой.

Устав от объятий незнакомых людей, Эми жалобно посмотрела на Шелдона, ища у него защиты. Он понял….

\- Эй, вы двое, вы раздавите мою жену. Хватит её обнимать! – скомандовал он и оттащил Леонарда от девушек.

Пенни сама освободила Эми, но удерживая обе руки подруги в своих ладонях, расплакалась….

\- Боже мой, Эми, поверить не могу, что это ты. Это не сон?

\- Тогда это коллективный сон, - ответил Шелдон, - мы все видим здесь Эми.

\- Он прав, - подтвердила Эми, которой понравилась шутка парня. – Шелдон, а Лиза спит? Я бы хотела хоть на секундочку взглянуть на неё… если можно?

Шелдон впустил себя и Эми в детскую комнату и включил ночник. Тёплый мягкий свет осветил лицо спящего ребёнка.

\- Она такая красивая, - прошептала Эми, разглядывая милые черты лица девочки. – Мне так жаль, что я не была с ней рядом все эти годы.

\- Это не твоя вина, Эми, - выключая ночник, тихо произнёс Шелдон, - пойдём, пока Лиза не проснулась. Мы можем немного поговорить в квартире Пенни.

\- Эми, ну как тебе твоя дочка? – выпалили Пенни, как только они вошли в квартиру 4Б, - правда она красавица?

\- Да, но я до сих пор не могу поверить, что она моя дочка, - грустно ответила Эми.

\- Не отчаивайся, - вставил слово Леонард, - ты обязательно всё вспомнишь… рано или поздно. Ну, а пока мы пойдём спать в вашу спальню. Тебя это не коробит, Шелдон?

\- Никогда бы не подумала, что буду спать в твоей кровати, - хихикая пропела Пенни.

\- Это ненадолго, - обиженно произнёс Шелдон, - и никакого соития в моей кровати. Иначе мне придётся покупать новую, а в моём бюджете не предусмотрена покупка мебели в этом месяце.

\- Ладно… зануда, спокойной ночи, - Пенни показала Шелдону средний палец и потащила Леонарда к выходу, - Эми и тебе приятных снов.

Как только Шелдон и Эми остались наедине, снова стало неловко. Пара стояла на приличном расстоянии друг от друга и никто не решался заговорить.

\- Как-то неловко, да? – спросила Эми, бросив мимолётный взгляд на парня.

\- Неловко… да, - подтвердил он и прокашлявшись, добавил: - Может, присядешь на диван, а я приготовлю нам чай?

\- Хорошая идея, - Эми уселась на бирюзовый диван и стала наблюдать за действиями физика на кухне.

Ей понравился этот мужчина. Он был высок, хорошо сложён и красив. Эми понятия не имела, как такой красавец мог заинтересоваться ею. Внезапно она спросила:

\- Шелдон, как я поняла ты любил меня?

\- Что значит любил? – переспросил он, разливая кипяток по кружкам, - я и не переставал любить тебя.

\- А я любила тебя?

\- Да. Ты полюбила меня задолго до того, как я понял, что действительно люблю тебя.

\- Интересно, - произнесла она, принимая кружку с горячим напитком и наблюдая как Шелдон присаживается рядом с ней.

\- Значит, я первая призналась тебе в любви?

\- Не совсем верно. Это был вечер, когда мы решили провести выпускной вечер на нашей крыше….

\- Выпускной вечер?!

\- Да. Вы, дамы решили, что раз уж у нас всех были неудачные выпускные в школе, то нужно это исправить…. Так вот, ты начала свою речь, которая вела к признанию в любви, но я не дал тебе закончить, сказав, что тоже тебя люблю.

\- Это так романтично, - мечтательно произнесла Эми.

\- Не совсем… после моих слов у тебя началась паническая атака.

\- Почему? Каждая девушка мечтает об этих словах….

\- Наверное ты думала, что никогда не услышишь их от меня. Ты очень долго добивалась от меня проявления хоть каких-то чувств, - ответил Шелдон, делая глоток чая. - Только с тобой, Эми, я впервые узнал, что могу любить.

\- Как же я могла забыть тебя? – утопая в его синем взоре, произнесла она.

\- Да уж, - усмехнулся физик. – Эми, если к тебе не вернётся память, теперь мне придётся добиваться тебя и поверь… я сделаю всё, чтобы ты полюбила меня вновь. Однако… уже светает и тебе надо отдохнуть. Как бы мне не хотелось разделить с тобой супружеское ложе, я всё же вынужден откланяться и оставить тебя спать… одну.

\- Спасибо за понимание, Шелдон, - ответила Эми, покрасневшая от его признания.

\- Эми, я всё же надеюсь, что ты не уйдёшь, когда я вернусь за тобой, чтобы представить тебя нашей дочери?

\- Я не уйду, Шелдон, обещаю, - улыбнувшись, ответила она.

\- Кстати, Пенни приготовила для тебя пижаму, если она тебе нужна.

\- Спасибо, но у меня всё есть в моём чемодане. Спокойной ночи, Шелдон.

\- Спокойной ночи, Эми, - Шелдон сделал шаг вперёд и поцеловал девушку в макушку головы, после чего быстро вышел за дверь.

\- Доброе утро, подружка! – воскликнула Пенни, запрыгивая в кровать к Эми.

\- Что случилось? Где я? – испуганно спросила брюнетка, отодвигаясь от навязчивой блондинки.

\- О, нет. Не говори, что ты снова ничего не помнишь, - разволновалась Пенни.

\- Я помню вчерашний день и ночь. Ты Пенни, верно?

\- Точно. Я пришла, чтобы побыть с тобой, пока Шелдон не вернётся с Лизой из детского сада.

\- Да, точно. Лиза… моя дочка. Пенни, она и правда моя?

\- А чья же ещё. Мы всей компанией присутствовали в больнице, когда ты её рожала.

\- И много человек в компании?

\- Восемь. Точнее семь. Радж расстался с Эмили. Ты всех узнаешь позже. Ещё там были: мама Шелдона и твои родители…. О, Боже! Мы забыли сказать твоим родителям, что ты вернулась!

\- У меня есть родители?

\- Да, отец Ларри Фаулер и мать Элен.

\- Это мне тоже не о чём не говорит, - грустно ответила Эми, но что-то вспомнив, сказала, - Пенни, Шелдон сказал, что я получила Нобелевскую премию. Это правда?

\- Да. Мы все смотрели трансляцию. Шелдон получил её вместо тебя. Его речь была обращена к тебе и твоим похитителям. Это было так трогательно. Мы все рыдали….

\- А есть видео с награждения? Я бы хотела посмотреть, если можно?

\- Конечно. Ты пока одевайся, а я принесу.

Эми вышла из душа и увидела, что Пенни приготовила завтрак и ожидала её, сидя на диване с незнакомой девушкой, невысокой блондинкой в очках.

\- Здравствуйте, - сказала Эми и вопросительно посмотрела на Пенни.

\- Эми, познакомься, это Бернадетт. Она тоже твоя подруга.

\- Привет, Эми, - сдержанно сказала блондинка, - я так рада, что ты вернулась. Мне так хочется обнять тебя, но Пенни сказала, что этого делать не следует, чтобы не травмировать тебя.

\- Всё нормально. Мы можем обняться. За вчерашний день меня часто обнимали, - хихикнула Эми, раскрывая объятия.

Девушки обнялись, после чего уселись на диван, для просмотра видео из Швеции.

Как только Шелдон вышел на сцену, Эми ахнула.

\- Он такой красивый в этом смокинге, - тихо произнесла она.

\- Да, Шелдона редко можно увидеть при параде. – Сказала Бернадетт. - Обычно он носит майки с супергероями или что-то в этом роде….

\- Подождите… - внезапно перебила её Эми, - я кое-что вспомнила!

Вскочив с дивана, Эми порылась в своём чемодане и достала тетрадь.

\- Вот! – торжественно заявила она. – Здесь записаны мои сны и обрывки воспоминаний. Смотрите на эти рисунки….

\- Невероятно! – воскликнули девушки в унисон.

\- Эми, ты нарисовала символы с маек Шелдона! – взвизгнула от восторга Пенни.

\- А это значит, что где-то в подсознании ты помнишь его. Это так здорово! – выпалила Бернадетт.

\- Может, для меня не всё потерянно? – смахивая слёзы с глаз сказала Эми. – Ну, а теперь мы можем смотреть видео о моём награждении самой главной премией в мире, о которой я ничего не помню?


	19. Chapter 19

**Глава 19**

\- Папочка, я не хочу ходить в детский сад, - твёрдо заявила Лиза, расправляя складки на платье, пока отец пристёгивал её ремнём безопасности в детском кресле.

\- Что случилось на этот раз, маленькая проказница?

\- Моя учительница тупая. Она учит нас тому, что и так все знают.

\- Лиза, нельзя говорить, что люди тупые. Им это не нравится. Как сказала бы твоя мимо. Надеюсь, ты не произнесла это вслух?

\- Нет, но хотела. Потом подумала, что тебе это не понравится и я не стала.

\- А-а-аминь, - пропел Шелдон, поправляя зеркало заднего вида. Он вставил ключ зажигания, но машину не завёл. Подумав немного, физик вышел из машины и сел на заднее сидение рядом с дочерью.

\- Папочка, у меня проблемы? – насторожилась малышка, глядя на молчаливого отца.

\- Нет, детка. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой… по-взрослому. У меня есть две новости. Плохая и хорошая. Даже не знаю с какой начать. Не думал, что это будет так сложно.

\- Тогда начни с хорошей, чтобы плохая не показалась очень страшной, - ответила девочка, разглядывая напряжённое лицо отца.

\- Пожалуй ты права. Лиза твоя… мама вернулась, - улыбнувшись, сказал физик.

\- Правда?! – взвизгнула Лиза, обнимая шею отца.

\- Правда, малышка, мама дома ждёт нас и очень волнуется.

\- Почему?

\- А это уже плохая новость. Мама нас не помнит….

\- Такого не бывает, папочка, - протестовала Лиза.

\- Если бы… - ухмыльнулся физик. – Мама попала в аварию и получила травму головы. Она не только нас забыла, но и всю свою жизнь.

\- А что же нам делать? – со слезами на глазах спросила малышка.

\- Мы должны позаботиться о ней. Маме сейчас очень трудно. Она пытается вспомнить, но у неё не выходит. Может, со временем….

\- Папа, я знаю, что делать! – радостно провозгласила девочка. – Мы её научим всему, что было раньше. Будем готовить её любимые блюда, ходить в её любимые места. Может, это поможет?

\- Я всегда знал, что ты гениальна, Лиза. Как я сам не додумался до этого. Молодец, детка. А теперь… ты готова познакомиться с мамой?

\- Ура! Поехали скорее! – закричала девочка и крепко поцеловала отца в щёку.

Тем временем Пенни проводила экскурсию по квартире 4А, показывая Эми, где что находиться.

\- А здесь ваша одежда, - сказала блондинка, открывая шкаф в спальне. – Шелдон так и не избавился от твоей одежды. Он всегда надеялся, что ты вернёшься. Несмотря на то, что остальные потеряли надежду. Эми, Шелдон очень сильно любит тебя. Не забывай больше об этом.

\- Не забуду, если только снова не получу по голове, - улыбаясь, ответила Эми.

\- А здесь самая дорогая для тебя вещь, - загадочно объявила Пенни, - открывая красивую резную шкатулку.

Эми с любопытством заглянула внутрь:

\- Это диадема? Боже, она такая красивая!

\- Это подарок Шелдона. Однажды он обидел тебя и решил загладить вину. Я посоветовала купить для тебя украшение, надеясь, что это будут серёжки или браслет, но…

\- Он купил диадему…. – ответила Эми, поражённая широким жестом парня.

\- Ты визжала от восторга, - хихикнула Пенни, - говорила о том, что ты теперь принцесса. После чего повисла на Шелдоне и поцеловала его. Честно говоря, он был в шоке. Вы тогда только начинали свои отношения. Увидев твою реакцию, Шелдон сказал, что покупка диадемы была перебором, хотя я поняла, что твои объятия и поцелуй ему понравились. Он целую неделю ходил в хорошем настроении и что-то мурлыкал себе под нос. С той поры он называл тебя своей принцессой.

\- Боже, Пенни, он такой романтик, - улыбаясь сквозь слёзы, сказала Эми.

\- Если бы… - фыркнула Пенни, - он стал романтиком когда встретил тебя.

– А каким был Шелдон до встречи со мной?

\- Напыщенным и эгоистичным роботом, который всех вокруг доводил до белого каления и ставил ниже себя. Это всё из-за его гениальности. Кроме того, у него отличная память. Как её ещё называют? Ну, когда всё помнишь? Короче спроси у него сама. – Пенни закончила свою тираду и посмотрела на испуганное лицо брюнетки.

\- Я бы никогда не подумала, что он такой, - разочарованно сказала Эми.

\- Нет, нет, ты не поняла. Эми, он был таким, когда я познакомилась с ним, - оправдывалась Пенни. – На самом деле, Шелдон добрый. Он может отдать всё до последнего цента, чтобы помочь друзьям. Он и мне помогал в трудных ситуациях не раз. Был случай, когда я вывихнула плечо и Шелдон отвёз меня в больницу, хотя очень боялся водить машину. Эми, я не знаю, что привлекло тебя к тому Шелдону, но ты влюбилась в него… такого. Бездушного робота.

\- Может его доброта и интеллект? И красота, конечно же? Мне нравится Шелдон. Он очень красив, - краснея, произнесла Эми.

\- О, подруга…. Мне кажется или ты снова влюбилась в своего мужа? – хихикнула Пенни.

\- Ни в кого я не влюбилась, - смущаясь ещё больше, произнесла Эми, легонько ударив блондинку по плечу.

\- Ну, а если быть серьёзной, ты сильно изменила Шелдона. Ты терпела все его выходки и ждала, делая малюсенькие шажочки, превращая его в человека из плоти, крови и чувств.

\- Пенни, - произнесла Эми, поглаживая пальцами диадему, - могу я примерить её?

\- Она твоя, Эми, надевай, - улыбнулась соседка.

Эми нерешительно достала тиару из шкатулки и надела её на голову, но в этот момент услышала как открывается входная дверь и с ужасом спрятала украшение обратно в шкатулку.

\- Ну, что ты, Эми, Шелдон был бы счастлив, увидев тебя с диадемой на голове, - разочарованно сказала Пенни.

\- Как-нибудь в следующий раз, - робко произнесла брюнетка, закрывая шкатулку.

\- Мамочка, ты где? – услышала Эми звонкий голосок своей дочери и со стоном опустилась на кровать.

\- Смелее, Эми, - произнесла Пенни, - Лиза твоя дочка. В конце концов ты её рожала десять часов.

\- Эми! Пенни! Вы здесь? – услышали девушки голос Шелдона из гостиной.

\- Мы идём! – крикнула Пенни и посмотрела на Эми, - ты готова?

Эми отрицательно покачала головой, но блондинка взяла её за руку и вывела из спальни.

\- Привет, - скромно сказала Эми, появившись в зале.

\- Лиза, это твоя ма… - начал говорить Шелдон.

\- Мамочка! – взвизгнула малышка и бросилась вперёд, чтобы обнять ноги Эми.

\- Привет, Лиза, рада с тобой познакомиться, - ответила Эми, поглаживая малышку по голове.

Неожиданно Лиза отстранилась и серьёзно посмотрела на мать:

\- Мне ведь можно называть тебя мамой?

\- Я буду рада, - улыбаясь ответила Эми.

\- Хорошо, - деловито сказала девочка, но через мгновение улыбнулась и обратилась к отцу, - папочка, теперь никто не посмеет меня обзывать.

\- А тебя обзывали? – спросила Эми, почувствовав как сжалось её сердце.

\- Было дело, - ответил Шелдон за дочь, - но Лиза сумела за себя постоять. Она смелая, как и её мать….

\- Но я вовсе не смелая, - стыдливо опустив голову, ответила Эми.

\- Уж поверь, Эми, - усмехнулся Шелдон, - я то тебя лучше знаю….

\- Ну, если я больше не нужна, - произнесла Пенни, - я пойду к себе. И кстати, Шелдон, я поменяла бельё на твоей кровати.

\- Хорошо. Мне бы не хотелось провести ещё одну ночь на диване. А как насчёт «смешного дела» ночью между тобой и Леонардом? – физик дважды вскинул брови вверх, давая блондинке понять, что он имел в виду секс. – Надеюсь, мне не придётся покупать новую кровать?

\- Не волнуйся… пирожок, - съязвила Пенни, - хотя мы не спали всю ночь, мы только разговаривали….

Пока Пенни и Шелдон завуалированно намекали на секс в беседе друг с другом, Эми выдерживала пристальный взгляд своей дочери. Лиза бесцеремонно разглядывала её, заставляя женщину нервничать.

Эми сделала вид, что ей очень интересна беседа двух друзей, лишь бы не быть в центре событий. Внезапно она почувствовала тёплое прикосновение маленькой ладони к своей руке и посмотрела на девочку. Лиза мило улыбалась, заглядывая матери в глаза.

\- Ты очень похожа на папу, - тихо произнесла Эми, - у тебя его глаза. Такие же голубые и красивые….

\- Я знаю. Мне часто говорят об этом, - кокетливо ответила малышка. Но внезапно стала серьёзной и сказала, - мамочка, тебя очень долго не было. Я скучала…. И меня дразнили в детском саду сироткой. Мне никто не верил, что ты существуешь.

\- Не волнуйся, милая, завтра я сама отвезу тебя в детский сад, - ответила Эми, почувствовав тоску и вину в своём сердце. – Лиза, послушай, кто бы и что бы тебе ни говорил обо мне. Я никогда бы не оставила тебя. Но так получилось. Я не помню, что произошло, но… я так виновата перед тобой. Прости меня, пожалуйста….

\- Ты не виновата, мамочка. Папа сказал, что ты уехала не по своей воле. Просто у тебя была очень важная работа. Но теперь у нас всё будет хорошо, правда?

\- Конечно, детка, - ответила Эми и обомлела, когда Лиза крепко обняла её за талию. – Обещаю, что больше не покину тебя.

Эми смахнула слезу со щеки и только сейчас заметила, что за её разговором с Лизой наблюдают Шелдон и Пенни. Эми улыбнулась им и тоже обняла маленькую девочку, прильнувшую к её груди.

\- Ооо… это так мило… - сквозь слёзы сказала Пенни, - я как будто смотрю романтическое кино….

\- Кино можешь посмотреть и дома, - огрызнулся Шелдон, - иди отсюда….

\- Всем пока! – крикнула Пенни, направляясь к двери, - если понадоблюсь, то знаете, где меня искать.

\- Пока, тётя Пенни! – Лиза вырвалась из рук матери и, подбежав к соседке, заставила её наклониться, чтобы крепко обнять и поцеловать в щёку.

Никто не заметил, как Эми прикусила нижнюю губу от досады, почувствовав неизвестно откуда появившуюся ревность.

Как только Пенни ушла, Шелдон громко сказал, потирая ладони:

\- Кто голодный? Я предлагаю заказать пиццу.

\- Я голодная! – закричала Лиза.

\- Я могу приготовить, что-нибудь, - скромно сообщила Эми, направляясь к холодильнику. Я приготовлю спагетти с сосисками, это быстро и…. – Шелдон и Лиза переглянулись и хитро подмигнули друг другу. Это смутило Эми и она спросила: - Что-то не так? Вы не едите спагетти?

\- Это любимое блюдо папы! – взвизгнула Лиза и громко рассмеялась, схватившись за свой маленький животик.

\- Я рад, что твоё подсознание помнит о моём любимом блюде, - улыбаясь во весь рот, сказал Шелдон. – На самом деле это я научил тебя готовить это блюдо.

\- Ой… ну… ладно, - покраснев промямлила Эми, - так мне приготовить еду или будет пицца?

\- Давай так, ты отдохнёшь, а я приготовлю спагетти с нарезанными сосисочками и соусом маринара. Ты ведь так готовишь?

Эми стыдливо кивнула и присела на диван. Шелдон дал ей пульт от телевизора и, чмокнув в макушку головы, отправился на кухню.

Лиза устроилась рядом с мамой и, положив голову на её плечо, сказала:

\- Мамочка, папа сказал, что ты такая же умная, как он и я, это правда?

\- Я не знаю, - снова смутилась Эми. – Может, со временем я узнаю?

\- Хорошо, - согласилась малышка и взяла пульт из рук матери, - я включу документалку про обезьян. Ты любишь обезьян?

\- Люблю.

\- Я тоже… а папа любит коал. Он говорил, что вы часто ходили в зоопарк, чтобы смотреть на них. А теперь папа ходит в зоопарк со мной. Но я хочу теперь пойти с тобой. Мы пойдём в зоопарк в субботу?

\- Почему бы и нет, - пожав плечами, согласилась Эми. – Лиза, а кто тебе заплетает косички?

\- Папа, - торжественно объявила малышка.

\- Сразу видно, - усмехнулась брюнетка, заправляя торчащий клок волос за ухо дочери. – Хочешь, я заплету тебе косы по-другому?

\- Ага, я принесу расчёску! – воскликнула Лиза и побежала в ванную комнату.

Шелдон суетился на кухне, кидая довольные взгляды на двух своих любимых женщин. Он был почти счастлив, если бы не одно…но. Он знал, что Эми не чувствовала себя как дома и это надо было исправлять. Но как?

\- Эми, - обратился к девушке физик, - как думаешь, готова ли ты встретиться со своими родителями? Пока я был на работе, я позвонил им и рассказал о твоей ситуации, так же как и своей матери. Мне с трудом удалось сдержать их порыв приехать немедленно. Я думаю, что им трудно будет не видеть тебя ещё один день. Так ты готова? Если нет, то я позвоню и сообщу им об этом. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было неловко.

Брюнетка перестала расчёсывать волосы Лизы и задумалась. После некоторого молчания, она произнесла:

\- Я думаю, что хотела бы побыть ещё денёк с тобой и Лизой. За последний день было много новых лиц. Это перебор.

\- Хорошо. Я позвоню им и скажу, что ты не готова. Как только ты решишь встретиться с родными, сообщи мне. Ну, а теперь милые дамы, ужин готов. Лиза накрывай на стол.

\- Может, я накрою? – спросила Эми.

\- О…. Это было бы неплохо. Вперёд! – скомандовал физик, уступая проход на кухню жене.

Эми встала с дивана и прошла так близко от Шелдона, что у него перехватило дыхание. Девушка открыла шкаф с посудой и достала оттуда тарелки, после чего со знанием дела достала приборы, салфетки и понесла всё это на кофейный столик.

Шелдон был в шоке. Эми так комфортно ориентировалась в квартире, как будто и не теряла память.

\- Неплохо, - произнёс он, забирая кастрюльку со спагетти и следуя за нейробиологом.

После сытного ужина родители уложили Лизу спать и вышли в гостиную.

\- Может, чаю? – неуверенно спросил Шелдон. После исчезновения буфера, в виде их маленькой дочери, физик не знал как вести себя со своей женой.

\- Это было бы хорошо, - ответила Эми усаживаясь на середину дивана, как и раньше. Шелдон это заметил и улыбнулся. – Я хотела бы сказать тебе кое-что.

\- Только не говори, что ты уезжаешь завтра со своим мачо в Эквадор, - разволновался физик.

\- Ты же слышал, я обещала Лизе, что не оставлю её, - парировала Эми. – И он не мой мачо…. Я хотела поговорить о моих снах и чувствах. Я записывала всё в дневник, после того как узнала в больнице, что я перенесла роды. Честно говоря, я была в шоке, когда узнала, что являюсь чьей-то мамой. Я ночами искала в интернете хоть что-то, что пролило бы свет на мою прежнюю жизнь. Это было сложно. Я даже не знала кто я и откуда. Поэтому я стала вести дневник с обрывками воспоминаний и снов.

\- Любопытно, - ответил Шелдон, присаживаясь на своё место на диване. Передав жёлтую кружку Эми и, взяв себе синюю, он добавил: - продолжай.

\- Я работала в госпитале вместе с Родриго, когда однажды мы делали обход пациентов и…. Это может показаться смешным, но я унюхала запах детской присыпки от ребёнка и…. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, но я как будто впала в ступор. А когда я встретила тебя и ты… обнял меня в церкви…. Это был твой запах, Шелдон. В этот момент я поняла, что ты… я не знаю как сказать. Наверное, я унюхала что-то родное и близкое….

\- Хм, это приятно слышать, но жаль, что ты не вспомнила меня в тот момент, - ответил физик и положил свою ладонь на руку девушки, которую она тот час же отдёрнула. Он смутился и покраснел, – Извини Эми. Я не хотел давить на тебя….

\- Нет, это ты прости. Просто это было неожиданно. Давай попробуем снова, - Эми сама взяла руку мужа и сжала её в своей руке, внимательно изучая их сцепление, - у тебя красивые руки. Такие мягкие и пальцы длинные. Ты играешь на музыкальных инструментах?

\- Фортепиано и терменвокс, - краснея ещё больше, произнёс физик, млея от прикосновения супруги и её низкого голоса.

\- А я? – спросила она, - я играю на чём-нибудь?

\- Ты играешь на арфе, - ответил Шелдон, улыбаясь, - и я надеюсь, что ты не вспомнишь как играть на ней. Я не очень люблю звуки арфы. Но… наверное ты устала и хочешь спать?

\- Было бы неплохо. А где я буду спать?

\- В нашей спальне, конечно. Это само собой разумеется. А я могу спать на диване… хотя…. Нет. Я сплю на диване однозначно.

\- Но я не могу прогнать тебя из спальни?

\- Поэтому я надеюсь, что ты быстро вспомнишь, что мы женаты и позовёшь меня в спальню прежде, чем я сломаю свой позвоночник на диване.

\- Тогда решено, я буду спать на диване, - заявила Эми.

\- Это не обсуждается, - тоном не терпящим обсуждения, ответил физик и мило улыбнулся, повернув голову набок.

\- Ты милый, - произнесла Эми, - у тебя красивая улыбка.

\- Я знаю, но тебе следует запомнить, что эта улыбка только для тебя. У меня есть ещё особенные улыбки: для Лизы и коал. А для всех остальных вовсе не особенная.

\- Ты смешной, - хихикнула Эми, наконец заметив, что машинально поглаживает большим пальцем ладонь супруга.

Убрав свою руку, она заметила, что Шелдон был разочарован. Он сделал глоток чая, когда раздался стук в дверь. Обрадовавшись, что кто-то нарушил неловкий момент, физик пошёл открывать дверь, за которой нашёл улыбающегося Родриго.

\- Я хотел бы поговорить с Эми, - сказал он.

\- Входи, - ответил Купер, пропуская мужчину в квартиру, - хотя ты мог бы прийти раньше. Мы собираемся ложиться спать.

Шелдон злорадствовал в душе. Он знал, что последняя фраза не понравилась латиноамериканцу и он был доволен, что задел его самолюбие и возможно даже вызвал ревность.

\- Эми, я пойду, проверю нашу дочку и приготовлю твою ночную рубашку. Вы можете поговорить наедине, – сказал физик, подарив жене ещё одну очаровательную улыбку.

На самом деле Шелдон хотел услышать разговор своей жены с этим напыщенным латиносом. Не доходя до своей спальни, он прижался к стене за поворотом и стал слушать.

\- Лусия, мы завтра должны вернуться домой, - Шелдон напрягся и с отвращением фыркнул. Родриго продолжал, - что ты решила?

\- Родриго, ты мой лучший друг и я тебя люблю, но здесь моя дочь и муж…. Я сегодня познакомилась с Лизой. Она такая милая девочка….

\- Но, как же я? Лусия я буду скучать по тебе, - обиженно сказал латиноамериканец.

\- Родриго, - вздохнув, ответила девушка, - моё имя Эми. Эми Купер. Я знаю, что ты будешь скучать. Я тоже буду, но Шелдон жил без меня три года и я не могу снова бросить его. К тому же он мне нравится, - Шелдон довольно улыбнулся, а Эми продолжала: - я обещала дочке, что отвезу её завтра в детский сад. Прости, Родриго, но я останусь в Пасадене.

\- Лусия… ой, прости. Эми, если бы я знал, чем обернётся наша поездка в США, я никогда бы не позвал тебя составить мне компанию, - грустно произнёс брюнет и вздохнул.

\- А я наоборот благодарна тебе и не только за эту поездку. Я люблю тебя как брата. Ты не только вылечил меня, но и подарил прекрасную дружбу. Спасибо тебе за всё….

\- Не за что, - ответил врач, - это ты должна простить меня. Я думал лишь о своих чувствах. У тебя здесь муж и дочь….

\- А так же родители. Шелдон звонил им и сказал, что я нашлась. Я надеюсь встретиться с ними в ближайшем будущем. И ещё у меня, как оказалось много друзей. А Пенни моя лучшая подруга. Она такая красивая. Жалко, что она замужем. Из вас вышла бы хорошая пара.

\- Никто не заменит тебя, Эми, - горестно выдохнул Родриго. – Ну что ж, давай прощаться.

Шелдон решил себя обнаружить, пока дело не дошло до прощальных поцелуев и вышел из своего укрытия.

\- Эми, я вижу, твой друг расстроен. Я думаю, что он нуждается в горячем напитке. И кстати, факт из нашей семейной жизни…. Когда ты рожала Лизу, тебе было больно и я предложил тебе горячий напиток, который ты тут же захотела бросить мне в лицо. Странно, но сейчас этот факт выглядит смешным, в отличие от того момента, - Шелдон хихикнул, вызвав нежную улыбку жены в свой адрес, после чего направился на кухню.

\- Спасибо. Но… нет. Мне действительно пора уходить. Самолёт улетает завтра утром. Прощай, моя милая Лусия. И я надеюсь, что ты не прервёшь нашу связь, Эми? – грустно улыбаясь, произнёс Родриго.

\- Конечно, - ответила Эми, провожая парня до двери, - мы будем созваниваться. Я передам всем привет от тебя и нашему госпиталю будет тебя не хватать.

\- До свидания, мой друг, - тихо ответила Эми и крепко обняла Родриго. – Я буду скучать.

Латиноамериканец вышел за дверь и Эми расплакалась. Она только что променяла спокойную и размеренную жизнь в Эквадоре на неизвестное будущее с незнакомым парнем.

\- Может, сделать тебе горячий напиток? – спросил физик, увидев слёзы возлюбленной.

\- Не надо, Шелдон, со мной всё хорошо. Немного грустно, но я переживу.

\- Как скажешь, - произнёс он, присаживаясь рядом с Эми на своё место. Осторожно, будто прикасаясь к фарфоровой кукле, Шелдон вытер слёзы с лица жены и добавил, - пойдём, я покажу, где находятся твои вещи, а так же отдам тебе паспорт и водительские права. Но сначала, я должен отдать тебе медаль Нобелевского комитета. Если бы ты знала, как я гордился тобой, получая её вместо тебя из рук короля Швеции….

\- Я знаю. Я смотрела видео. Пенни показала мне, - перебила мужа Эми. – Твоя речь была очень трогательной и ты был очень красив в своём смокинге и бабочке….

\- Спасибо. – Шелдон внезапно засмущался и стал серьёзен, - и Эми, ты же знаешь, что к медали полагается денежный приз. В этом году он составил один миллион пятьсот тысяч долларов. Так вот… я положил деньги в банк. Я предполагал дать нашей дочери самое лучшее образование и купить для неё дом. Но это только в том случае, если ты не вернёшься. А теперь ты вольна распоряжаться своим выигрышем в полной мере. Это твои деньги.

\- Это наши деньги, - мило улыбаясь, поправила мужа Эми, - ведь мы семья, а это значит, что у нас всё общее… так ведь?

\- Конечно, - Шелдон улыбнулся и засмотрелся в зелёные глаза супруги. Через некоторое время, находясь в глубоком трансе, он произнёс, - как же я скучал по этим глазам….

\- Спасибо, - ответила Эми слишком быстро, выводя мужа из ступора.

\- Ну ладно, пора принимать душ и готовиться ко сну. Пойдём, а то мы можем проговорить целую ночь. И уж поверь… я люблю поговорить. – Шелдон встал и протянул руку Эми.

Она с удовольствием приняла её и последовала за супругом в ванную.

\- Я взял на себя смелость купить тебе некоторые гигиенические женские средства для тебя. Здесь твой любимый шампунь от перхоти с запахом зелёного яблока. Новая зубная щётка с мягкой щетиной, как ты любишь. В тумбочке на верхней полке запас твоих любимых прокладок с крылышками, а с другой стороны тампоны. На этой полке полотенца для лица, для душа и для рук….

\- Хорошо, Шелдон, я всё поняла. Ты можешь принести мне ночную рубашку, пока я включаю воду?

Шелдон удалился, прикрыв за собой дверь. Эми настроила температуру воды и стала раздеваться. Оставив свою одежду на тумбочке, она забралась в ванну и только собралась задёрнуть занавеску с элементами таблицы Менделеева, как дверь открылась и на пороге появился её муж с ночнушкой в руках, не заметив наготу своей жены.

\- Эми, я хотел тебя предупредить, что переключатель воды на душ немного заедает… - начал физик свой монолог, не глядя на обнажённую девушку. Он положил рубашку на тумбочку и поднял взор на Эми, которая безуспешно пыталась прикрыть своё голое тело неподдающейся занавеской.

Шелдон охватил взглядом её нагое тело и сглотнул, после чего быстро отвернулся к двери. Эми воспользовалась этим и задёрнула шторку.

Возникла неловкая тишина. Слышен был лишь поток воды из душевой лейки.

\- Прости Шелдон, - наконец произнесла Эми из-за занавески, - я не хотела тебя смутить.

\- Это я виноват. Мне следовало постучать, - оправдался физик, взглянув на своё алое лицо в зеркало. – Ты продолжай принимать душ, а я пойду… пожалуй….

\- Хорошо, - тихо ответила она, прижавшись спиной к прохладной стене.

\- Спокойной ночи, - не дождавшись ответа, физик вышел из ванной комнаты и сел на диван.

Его сердце бешено колотилось в груди, а колени дрожали. Шелдон ругал себя за то, что был таким бесцеремонным и заставил Эми почувствовать себя некомфортно.

Немного успокоив свои нервы при помощи вулканской практики «Колинар», он немного успокоился и подошёл к холодильнику, чтобы выпить воды. После чего выключил всё освещение в квартире, за исключением ночника, и проверил заперта ли входная дверь. Удостоверившись, что всё в порядке, Шелдон снова улёгся спать на диване.

Эми тихонько вышла из ванной и проскользнула в спальню. Это разочаровало физика. Где-то в глубине души, он надеялся, что Эми приляжет рядом с ним и вспомнив, что она его жена, начнёт страстно целовать его губы, шею…. Расстегнёт пижаму и прижмёт свои горячие уста к его груди, вызывая волнение во всём теле. После она опустит руку в его трусы и коснётся….

Шелдон ахнул, почувствовав свою руку на возбуждённом мужском придатке и крепко сжав его, начал двигать рукой вверх и вниз. Он представил перед собой лицо Эми, её обнажённое тело в душе, и тихо застонал, прикусив нижнюю губу.

Но, как только движения руки стали быстрее, он внезапно услышал голос Эми и замер.

\- Шелдон, я нашла под подушкой фотографию… - девушка подошла к дивану и, включив настольную лампу на тумбочке, присела рядом с ним. Физик воспользовался моментом движения, чтобы немного подвинуться, дать больше места жене и быстро выдернуть руку из своих трусов.

\- Что за фотография? – еле сдерживая своё возбуждённое дыхание, спросил он. – Я не имею привычки хранить фото под подушками.

\- Наверное, это Пенни её туда засунула, - предположила брюнетка. Шелдон сильно сжал губы, когда девушка произнесла слово: «засунула», представив как он делает это действие с Эми. Но, ничего не подозревающая женщина, продолжала болтать, - … смотри, здесь изображены мы и только что родившаяся Лиза. О, Шелдон, это так мило. Она такая красивая, а мы с тобой такие счастливые….

\- Конечно мы счастливы, Эми, ведь мы влюблены. А Лиза плод нашей любви, - сказал физик, отодвигая свой таз подальше от горячего тела своей супруги и практически впечатывая его в спинку дивана… лишь бы она не заметила его торчащий инструмент.

\- Шелдон, можно я поцелую тебя? – внезапно спросила Эми и к глубокому разочарованию физика, добавила, - в щёку….

\- Да, конечно, если ты чувствуешь, что можешь сделать это, то я не против прикосновения твоих губ к моему… к моей щеке… - Шелдон приподнялся с подушки и Эми очень нежно и мягко коснулась его кожи. Она даже не подозревала, сколько бурных эмоций в теле мужчины вызвало это прикосновение.

\- Прости, Эми, я забыл принять душ…. Спокойной ночи… - пролепетал он и, накрывшись с головой своим одеялом засеменил в ванную комнату.

\- Хмм… какая неожиданная реакция на маленькое прикосновение к щеке. Хорошо, что Пенни предупредила меня, что он будет чудить, - произнесла Эми и пошла в спальню, прижимая семейную фотографию к своей груди.


	20. Chapter 20

**Глава 20**

Лиза гордо вошла в свой класс, держа за руки обоих родителей. Увидев улыбающуюся троицу, учительница подошла к ним, не скрывая удивления на лице.

\- Доктор Купер, вы сегодня пришли не одни?

\- Мисс Стоун, рад представить вам мою супругу и маму Лизы, доктор Эми Купер.

\- Что ж, приятно узнать, что все слухи о вас были ложными, - сказала девушка, присматриваясь к спутнице доктора Купера.

\- Приятно познакомиться, мисс Стоун, - Эми протянула руку учителю и та её воодушевлённо пожала. – Я рада наконец быть дома. Это очень тяжело не видеть свою дочку столько времени.

\- Я вас понимаю, но что это за работа такая, где вас разлучают с собственным ребёнком? – возмутилась Стоун.

\- Государственная тайна, - ответил за жену физик и добавил, - теперь и мама Лизы сможет забирать её.

\- Хорошо, если Лиза не против, то я тоже согласна, - сказала девушка.

\- Вот глупости, - заявила Лиза. – Она же моя мама, почему я должна быть против?

\- Прекрасно, - улыбнулась воспитательница, - Лиз, ты можешь отправляться в класс, а я поговорю с твоими родителями. Пройдёмте ко мне в кабинет. Ничего страшного, просто мне нужно проверить ваши документы.

\- О чём вы говорите! – начал протестовать Шелдон. – Вы не верите, что Эми моя жена?

\- Шелдон успокойся, - Эми ласково похлопала мужа по плечу, - таков порядок. Учителя отвечают за безопасность детей, так что не ругайся.

В кабинете Эми показала свой паспорт и свидетельство о браке. Мисс Стоун осталась довольна и они попрощались.

\- Эми, может, перекусим? – внезапно спросил физик, как только они отъехали от детского сада.

\- А тебе не надо на работу?

\- Я взял неделю отпуска, чтобы помочь тебе освоиться. Мы могли бы больше общаться пока Лизы нет дома. Ей необязательно слышать наши разговоры.

\- Согласна, но что мы будем делать?

\- Ну, я мог бы рассказать о наших взаимоотношениях, начиная со знакомства и до последнего дня, когда ты пропала. Мы могли бы поехать в твои любимые места и к твоим родителям. А в выходные мы съездили бы в Техас к моей семье, если ты готова конечно?

\- Давай начнём с Пасадены. Ну, а сейчас я хотела бы услышать историю про наше знакомство, если ты помнишь его?

\- Эми, у меня эйдетическая память. Я помню всё, начиная с годовалого возраста в мельчайших подробностях, жаль только, что нашей дочери она не передалась. Но я надеюсь, что следующий ребёнок получит её в наследство….

\- Следующий ребёнок?! – Эми удивлённо вскинула брови.

\- Да, я хочу ещё детей, а ты?

\- Шелдон, я тебя едва знаю, а ты уже говоришь о детях? Надеюсь, ты шутишь?

\- Если бы я шутил, то к своим словам добавил бы: «Bazinga!». А сейчас я вполне серьёзен.

\- Так ты говоришь, что ты эйдетик? Это нереально круто! – сказала Эми, решив перевести разговор с неудобной темы.

\- Спасибо, но иногда это наказание. Но не в данный момент. Так ты хочешь услышать историю нашего знакомства или нет? – Эми кивнула и Шелдон продолжил, - Это был субботний предвечер двадцать четвёртого мая две тысячи десятого года. Мой день стирки был бесцеремонно разрушен Говардом Воловицем и Раджем Кутраппали. Последний, кстати шантажировал меня грязным носком, спрятанным в моей квартире, если я не пойду на свидание с девушкой, выбранной для меня сайтом знакомств как единственный кандидат в мои спутницы жизни….

\- Я тебе не верю, Шелдон, - рассмеялась Эми, пережёвывая свой лаймовый пирог в той самой кафешке, где они впервые встретились. От неожиданных слов физика она поперхнулась и закашлялась. Запив пирог глотком кофе, она продолжила хохотать, - Боже мой, мы собирались сделать ребёнка в чашке Петри? Надеюсь, что мы не сделали Лизу таким способом?

\- Совершенно… нет! – возмутился физик, не находя ничего смешного в своих словах. – Лиза была произведена на свет естественным биологическим путём, а именно методом совокупления. Но я дойду до этого позже… и хватит хохотать. На нас обращают внимание.

Шелдон оглянулся вокруг себя на косящихся на них людей и покраснев из-за поведения супруги, громко произнёс всем окружающим:

\- Что уставились?! Я не могу рассказать смешной анекдот своей жене?

\- Шелдон, хватит смешить меня! – воскликнула Эми и рассмеялась ещё громче.

\- Эми, поехали лучше домой, пока нас не выгнали за непристойное поведение, - физик бросил на стол двадцатку и потащил жену к выходу.

\- Я не могу поверить, что мы проделали это с моей матерью, - сказала Эми, следуя за Шелдоном по лестнице к их квартире.

\- Хочу заметить, что это была твоя идея сказать ей, что мы совокупляемся как дикие животные. И кстати говоря, твои слова о том, что я разжёг огонь в твоих чреслах немного возбудили меня.

\- Немного? – хихикнула Эми.

\- Ну ладно, много, - закатив глаза, произнёс он. – Я провёл под холодным душем почти час, после того как ты ушла.

\- Ты имеешь в виду мастурбацию?

\- В тот вечер обошлось без неё, - покраснев, ответил физик. Достав ключ, он открыл дверь в квартиру 4А и пропустил Эми вперёд.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что это было не раз?

\- О, парень, это неудобная тема, - пробубнил он себе под нос и громче добавил, - чем дольше мы встречались, тем длиннее становились мои водные процедуры. Но в своё оправдание хочу сказать, что впервые я дотронулся до себя после того, как ты приехала за мной в Кингман. Но это уже другая история.

Целый день супруги провели сидя на диване, где Шелдон в мельчайших подробностях рассказывал истории об их зарождающейся любви.

Шелдон сопровождал рассказ фото и видео материалами и Эми снова достала свой дневник, показывая мужу свои рисунки с символами супергероев.

\- Когда я их рисовала, не совсем понимала, что они означают, пока не увидела один из символов на костюме Зелёного Фонаря, когда я с Родриго ходила в кино. После чего я подумала, что просто люблю эти фильмы и комиксы. Но, Шелдон, теперь-то я поняла, что видела их на твоей одежде, - Эми сделала паузу и с загадочным видом произнесла, - это может значить лишь одно…. Мы оба любим комиксы и супергероев.

Физик гордо ухмыльнулся и нежно приложил губы к её щеке, надеясь, что на этот раз она не отстранится. Эми приняла поцелуй и скромно улыбнулась.

\- Когда мы должны поехать за Лизой? – смущённо спросила она.

\- О, Боже, мы должны были выйти из дома две минуты назад. Как я мог забыть о своей дочери? Я ужасный отец!

\- Ты отличный отец. Ты в одиночку воспитывал нашу дочку, пока я была… неизвестно где. – Эми опустила голову и вздохнула.

\- Эй! – произнёс физик, увидев, что глаза Эми наполнились слезами. – Не смей плакать. Это не твоя вина, тебя похитили….

\- Шелдон, в полиции мне показали видео из больницы. Там видно, что я шла добровольно. Как я могла не сопротивляться?

\- Может, он угрожал тебе или нашей дочери, или мне? – ответил он, вытирая набежавшую слезу со щеки жены.

\- Скорее всего так и было. Я ведь никогда бы не бросила тебя и нашу малышку, правда? – пыталась оправдаться Эми.

\- Ну конечно, - мило улыбнувшись, сказал он и обнял женщину, утопив её в своих феромонах и запахе талька. – Эми, если ты в порядке, то мы можем ехать. Или ты можешь остаться дома, а я поеду один?

\- Я в порядке, поехали за нашей дочкой, - Эми ответила мужу улыбкой и поспешила к выходу. Ей было чертовски приятно называть эту чудесную маленькую девочку своей дочкой. Спускаясь по лестнице, она коснулась руки супруга и сказала, - Шелдон, а мы можем после того, как заберём Лизу поехать к моим родителям?

\- Конечно, они будут счастливы. Только вначале я позвоню и предупрежу их, чтобы твоё появление не было шоком.

\- А потом, я назвала их говнюками потому, что они все думали, что я врала, когда говорила о моей маме, - радостно повествовала Лиза о проведённом дне в детском саду.

\- Эй, юная леди, разве я не запретил тебе употреблять бранные слова? – ругал дочь Шелдон, не отрывая глаз от дороги, когда вёл машину. – И ещё… я бы хотел узнать, откуда ты знаешь это слово? Наверняка, это проделки Пенни.

\- Нет папочка, это дядя Говард так тебя называет, когда ты выходишь из комнаты, - невинно ответила девочка, слизывая шоколад с мороженого.

\- Кто бы сомневался, - фыркнул Шелдон, - придётся мне предъявить ему ещё один страйк за использование нецензурной лексики в присутствии несовершеннолетней.

\- О каких страйках ты говоришь? – не поняла Эми.

\- За плохое поведение в моей квартире или по отношению к моей особе, или к моей семье все получают страйки. У кого набирается три…

\- Тот ходит к папе на воспитательные лекции, - перебила отца Лиза, - но ты не волнуйся мамочка. Я много раз получала страйки от папы. Его лекции не такие страшные. Папочка, а куда мы едем?

\- К дедушке и бабушке. Они впервые встретятся с твоей мамой после её ис… хмм… командировки.

Когда Шелдон вырулил на подъездную дорожку к дому родителей Эми, дверь открылась и на пороге появились пожилые мужчина и женщина. Они с волнением ожидали, когда их дочь выйдет из машины.

\- Это твой отец Ларри Фаулер и мать Элен. Ты их помнишь?

\- Не уверена, - произнесла Эми и, набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха вышла из машины.

\- Ларри! Ты можешь поверить, что это наш маленький ягнёночек? - воскликнула Элен, обнимая дочь и сама же ответила за мужа. - Ни черта он не верит.

Элен слегка отстранилась, чтобы рассмотреть дочь поближе:

\- Ты изменилась. Похудела. Прекрасно выглядишь, дочка.

\- Иди ко мне, тыковка, - Ларри выступил вперёд и, расплакавшись, обнял Эми, - я уже и не надеялся, что встречу тебя когда-нибудь живой….

\- Не надо плакать, папа, я дома и больше не покину вас, - Эми почувствовала прилив нежности к этому немолодому мужчине. К тому же его запах был очень знакомым. Внезапно в её мозге молниеносно пронеслось далёкое воспоминание. Этот мужчина, ещё молодой, учил её кататься на синем велосипеде.

\- Папа, я помню! – воскликнула она. – Ты ругал меня за то, что я забросила велосипедный шлем в кусты. Мама, ты это увидела из окна и я впервые оказалась в шкафу греха. О, Боже мой! Я это помню! Шелдон, я помню родителей! Мама, ты ещё сказала тогда, что я могу лишиться невинности, катаясь на этом узком сидении…. После этого мой велосипед куда-то пропал….

Физик лишь мило улыбнулся и прижал ближе свою дочь, цепляющуюся за его колени. Он был рад за Эми, но слегка разочарован тем, что его она так и не вспомнила. И уж тем более их дочь.

\- Так что же мы здесь стоим, пойдёмте в дом! Лиза иди ко мне! – воскликнула счастливая Элен, заметив как расстроился её зять.

За все эти годы Элен не нашла в себе сил полюбить Шелдона, хотя боготворила и баловала свою внучку, в отличие от дочери, которую воспитывала в строгости.

Лиза подбежала к бабушке и, взяв её за руку, потащила в дом. Хитрая маленькая лисичка прекрасно знала, что в доме бабушки и дедушки всегда есть для неё подарок.

Ларри обнял свою дочь и повёл её в дом следом за своей женой и внучкой. Шелдон остался один возле машины, моментально почувствовав себя ненужным. Глубоко вздохнув, он поплёлся в дом следом за тестем, мечтая поскорее вернуться на Лос-Роблес, где он был хозяином положения.

Лиза получила свой подарок, атлас народов мира и тут же углубилась в чтение, забыв об окружающих её родных. Ларри, Элен и Эми предались воспоминаниям, разглядывая фото. Шелдон скучая, рассматривал свои ногти, складки на брюках и окружающую обстановку гостиной. Он хотел домой и чем радостнее становилась его родня, тем некомфортнее он себя чувствовал.

Шелдон не обижался на Эми. Он знал, что при ретроградной амнезии, сначала возвращаются более глубокие и ранние слои воспоминаний, такие как детство и юность. Он обижался на её родителей, которые полностью оккупировали внимание его жены и перетащили его на себя.

В двадцатый раз посмотрев на часы, физик наконец-то открыл рот:

\- Эми, уже поздно. Я думаю, что нам пора ехать домой.

\- Ну, ещё пять минуточек… - застонала она, - мы ещё не все фото досмотрели.

\- Лиза уснула в кресле, - сказал он, подкрепив свои слова приподнятой бровью, - мы здесь уже пять часов.

\- Вы могли бы переночевать здесь, - предложила Элен, - вы в комнате Эми, а Лизу я уложу с нами.

\- Вообще-то, - промямлил Шелдон, - Эми так и не вспомнила, что я её муж. Мы не можем спать в одной кровати.

\- Тогда это неудобно, что Эми живёт в одной квартире с тобой, - ответила Элен.

\- Как бы то ни было, мы семья, - парировал физик, - Лиза ни за что не смирится с тем, что её мама с ней не живёт.

\- Лиза может жить со своей матерью здесь, - не унималась миссис Фаулер.

\- Вы хоть понимаете, что говорите?! – взбесился Шелдон, - моя дочь будет жить со мной так же, как и моя жена. Угомонись, женщина!

\- Эми, - не обращая внимания на вопли зятя, спокойно произнесла Элен, - теперь ты можешь понять, почему я была против вашего брака? Вспышки гнева твоего мужа неконтролируемые. Он может навредить тебе или моей внучке….

\- Это только потому, что ты довела его до истерики, мама, - огрызнулась Эми и посмотрела на красное от гнева лицо супруга. – Шелдон, ты прав. Уже поздно и я хочу домой с тобой и Лизой.

Эми заметила, как Шелдон расслабился и даже улыбнулся ей своей особенной улыбкой.

\- Хорошо, я возьму Лизу, - уже спокойно ответил он. – Спокойной ночи миссис Фаулер… мистер Фаулер….

Шелдон слегка поклонился отцу Эми, взял на руки спящую дочь и вышел из дома. Эми поцеловала родителей на прощание и пошла вслед за супругом.

Уложив дочь спать в её собственную кровать, Шелдон вышел в гостиную, где Эми разливала по кружкам кипяток.

\- Ты расстроен и я приготовила тебе чай, - сказала она, поставив кружку с горячим напитком на кофейный столик перед Шелдоном.

\- Спасибо, - ответил он, делая глоток. – Эми извини, мне не следовало кричать на твою мать.

\- Ты не виноват. Она сама напросилась. Я ни в коей мере не осуждаю тебя. Хотя я видела, что тебе некомфортно в доме моей матери. Я не раз хотела предложить тебе уехать, но соблазн воспоминаний о моём детстве был столь велик, что я поддалась чувству. Хотя, я вспомнила, что моё детство было не совсем облачным. Мама не любила меня так, как отец. Лучше бы я не вспоминала о своём детстве.

\- Эй, не говори так, - сказал физик, увидев грусть на прекрасном лице своей жены, - ты вспомнила и это первый шаг. Это здорово. Может следующим шагом будут воспоминания о нас?

\- Мне бы этого очень хотелось, - ответила Эми, мило улыбаясь супругу. – Может, посмотрим фильм? Что бы ты хотел?

\- Звёздный путь. Следующее поколение, - воодушевлённо ответил физик, впервые решив воспользоваться потерей памяти своей жены. И пока она не вспомнила, что терпеть не может научную фантастику, хитрый физик решил подсадить её на свои любимые сериалы.

\- Хорошо. Я приготовлю попкорн, - предложила Эми и пошла на кухню.

Шелдон был так погружён в приключения Пикарда, Спока и лейтенанта Дейты, что не заметил, что его милая супруга уже давно уснула на его плече и даже тихонько похрапывала.

Воспользовавшись её бессознательным состоянием, он тихонько снял с себя цепочку с кольцами его жены и осторожно одел их ей на палец. Шелдон очень надеялся, что Эми больше никогда не снимет с себя знаки их любви. С довольной улыбкой, он поцеловал спящую брюнетку в лоб и облегчённо вздохнул.

Вновь устремив свой взгляд в телеэкран, Шелдон понял, что совершенно не хочет смотреть фильм в одиночестве. Выключив телевизор, он бережно опустил жену на диван, подложив ей подушку под голову и прилёг рядом с ней. Вскоре он тоже задремал и во сне вместе с женой управлял космическим кораблём «Энтерпрайз». Вместе они летели туда, где ещё не ступала нога человека.

Проспав в тёплых объятиях своего мужа пару часов, Эми почувствовала на своём лице теплое дыхание и открыла глаза. Она была шокирована, когда поняла, что лежит с мужчиной на одном диване, да так близко, что его колено оказалось прямо у неё между ног.

Она решила освободиться, но Шелдон только крепче прижался к ней и что-то пробубнил во сне. Эми посмотрела на его лицо и поразилась. Её серьёзный и требовательный супруг во сне выглядел как маленький мальчик. Такой беззащитный и милый, что девушка невольно прижала свои губы к его губам.

Эми только слегка коснулась его губ, но реакция парня была мгновенной. Моментально проснувшись, он ответил на поцелуй и тут же углубил его. Прося позволения войти глубже, он скользнул языком по её губам, пытаясь проникнуть внутрь.

Его колено поднялось выше и оказалось в её промежности. Эми почувствовала как нога парня трётся о её женственность и не на шутку испугалась. Она резко отстранила его от себя и Купер рухнул с дивана на пол.

\- О, Боже, Шелдон, ты не ушибся? – испуганно воскликнула она, вскакивая с дивана, чтобы помочь ему встать.

\- Физически с моим телом всё нормально, - ответил он, вставая на колени, чтобы подняться и потирая зад, - единственное, что пострадало, так это моё самолюбие. Что это было, Эми? Я подумал, что ты хотела меня. Ты же первая поцеловала меня?

\- Прости, но ты не правильно понял. Это был лишь лёгкий чмок в губы, - оправдывалась брюнетка.

\- Но, зачем? Эми, если ты не готова к сексуальным отношениям, то я попросил бы не целовать меня больше. Я и так едва сдерживаю свои порывы, чтобы не наброситься на тебя и заняться любовью. Мне очень трудно не заниматься сексом со своей женой, а теперь ты ещё и пинаешься. Вот это новости….

\- Прости меня. Пожалуйста, прости… - Эми прижала руки к груди, не зная как реагировать на вспышку гнева этого мужчины, - я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Просто… ты был таким милым, когда спал, что я не смогла удержаться….

\- Ладно, Эми, забей, - ответил он, оказавшись на ногах. – Я думаю, что нам пора готовиться ко сну. И я, пожалуй, пойду завтра на работу. Завтра у Пенни выходной и ты можешь провести свой день с ней.

\- Но ты же отпросился на неделю? – спросила Эми настороженно. – Шелдон, я правда не хотела обидеть тебя. Мне понравился твой поцелуй, но когда твоя нога оказалась между моими бёдрами….

\- Я знаю. Это был перебор. Обещаю, что больше не трону тебя, - обиженно ответил он, направляясь в спальню за своей пижамой.

Эми проводила Шелдона опустошённым взглядом и тяжело вздохнула. Сложив руки на коленях, она обнаружила на безымянном пальце обручальные кольца и удивлённо выдохнула. Подумав о том, что Шелдон окольцевал её во время сна, Эми приподняла пальцы к лицу и внимательно осмотрела украшения со всех сторон.

Они выглядели очень дорого, но сохраняли нежность и скромность. Эми сняла свадебное кольцо и прочитала гравировку: «Шелдон-Эми, 25.05.15. Шэми».

Девушка улыбнулась и посмотрела на обручальное кольцо с большим бриллиантом, примерно в два карата. Чистейшей воды камень сиял на её пальце и изумлял игрой многочисленных граней при свете настольной лампы. Это кольцо стоило целого состояния, заподозрила Эми и снова впечатлилась щедростью своего мужа.

Через десять минут Шелдон вышел из спальни с вторничной пижамой в руках и официальным тоном заявил:

\- Доктор Эми Фарра Купер, хочу сообщить, что бельё на вашей кровати свежее и вы можете готовиться ко сну. Я же в свою очередь, хочу попросить вас покинуть диван и позволить мне сделать то же самое. Пока что, я направляюсь в ванную комнату, чтобы принять душ и почистить зубы.

После своего монолога физик с высоко поднятой головой гордо прошагал в ванную, напомнив девушке важного жирафа из какого-то мультика. Эми улыбнулась, наблюдая за ногами парня, обутыми в шлёпанцы на голые ноги, которые при ходьбе издавали хлюпающие звуки. Кроме всего прочего, голову физика украшала шапочка для душа. Это было забавно и Эми едва сдержала себя от смеха.

Как только Шелдон заперся в ванной комнате, Эми направилась в спальню, где на свеже-заправленной чистым бельём кровати, лежала её фланелевая ночная рубашка.

Эми снова улыбнулась. Не смотря на то, что её муж злился на неё, он всё равно позаботился о ней. Это было мило. Девушка расслабленно вдохнула и вышла из спальни, решив проведать дочку.

Лиза сладко спала, обнимая плюшевую обезьянку. Эми присела возле её кровати и поцеловала девочку в лоб. Малышка фыркнула во сне и перевернулась на другой бок.

При свете ночника Эми разглядела краешек фотографии, торчащей из-под подушки. Она тихонько вытащила фото и обомлела. На снимке Эми сидела на коленях у Шелдона и они страстно целовались. Одна рука парня покоилась на её бедре, а другая крепко обхватила её шею. Это было захватывающе….

\- А я всё думал, куда пропала эта фотография? – услышала Эми тихий голос Шелдона, стоящего у двери детской, - оказывается маленькая проказница стащила её из моей тумбочки.

\- Когда было сделано это фото? – Шёпотом спросила Эми, направляясь к выходу со снимком в руке.

\- Через день после того, как я узнал, что ты беременна, - спокойно ответил он, закрывая дверь в детскую. – Мы не знали, что Пенни тайно сфотографировала нас на свой телефон…. Мы вообще не знали, что она вошла в квартиру. Мы так же не заметили, как она выходила из неё…. У нас был великолепный секс той ночью и новая позиция….

\- О… - покраснев, произнесла Эми. Ей стало так неловко, что дальше она не смогла произнести ни слова.

Она просто стояла перед мужем как олень, попавший в свет фар и хлопала глазами. Шелдон, поняв, что она смущена решил поменять тему:

\- Ванна свободна. Спокойной ночи, Эми.

Девушка проскользнула мимо супруга и скрылась за спасительной дверью заперев её за собой, она присела на крышку унитаза и снова стала разглядывать фото. Сомнений не было, они были очень счастливы когда-то.

Уже целую неделю Эми жила со своей вновь обретённой семьёй, потихоньку привыкая к её устоям и традициям.

Шелдон же всю эту неделю промучился на диване. Он всё чаще мечтал о своей кровати, но не смел ни поделиться ею со своей женой, и уж тем более прогнать её оттуда.

Как обычно, ранним субботним утром он проснулся в дурном настроении и с адской болью в шее. Превозмогая боль, физик поплёлся на кухню, залил хлопья двухпроцентным молоком и включил «доктора Кто».

\- Доброе утро Шелдон, - поприветствовала его Эми, выходя из спальни в своей длинной фланелевой ночной рубашке.

\- Привет, - ответил физик, доедая последнюю ложку хлопьев.

\- Как спалось? – спросила она, словно издеваясь над бедным парнем.

\- Отлично, - фыркнул он, отправляясь на кухню с тарелкой в руках и потирая затёкшую шею.

\- У тебя что-то с шеей? – вновь спросила девушка, которую настораживали односложные ответы мужа на её вопросы.

\- Всё нормально, - ответил физик, убирая вымытую тарелку на полку.

\- Шелдон, давай поговорим, - предложила Эми, но он лишь пожал плечами и отправился в ванную комнату.

Эми открыла дверь в детскую и взглянула на свою всё ещё спящую дочь. Она не решилась будить девочку и прикрыла дверь. Эми не понимала, что происходит с её супругом? За последние дни он был раздражительным и мало говорил.

Приготовив себе чашку кофе, Эми села на диван, решив дождаться мужа и поговорить с ним.

\- Что с тобой происходит, Шелдон? – спросила девушка, как только Купер появился в гостиной, приятно пахнущий свежестью и тальком.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – переспросил он.

\- В последнее время, я чувствую себя не нужной тебе. Поэтому я и спрашиваю, что происходит с тобой? Может моя мама была права и мне стоит пожить у неё?

\- Эми, не говори глупости. Ты здесь вообще не при чём, - раздражённо ответил физик, снова потирая шею, - просто я хотел бы поспать в своей кровати хотя бы одну ночь. Мои кости болят и в позвоночник как будто бы засунули кол. Кроме того, моя шея ужасно болит.

\- Но почему ты молчал?! – воскликнула Эми, поражённая его ответом. – Я могу сделать тебе массаж, если ты позволишь?

\- Это было бы неплохо, - ответил физик, с трудом снимая с себя обе майки. – Только не здесь. Лиза может проснуться и увидеть меня полуголым. Мне бы не хотелось этого.

\- Хорошо, пойдём в спальню, - предложила Эми и первая пошла туда, таща за собой мужа как нашкодившего котёнка.

\- О, Боже, Шелдон, твои мышцы ужасно напряжены, - сказала Эми, растирая его плечи, - а на шее мышцы так вздулись, что ещё немного и это было бы похоже на горб. Не следовало тебе молчать, если ты испытывал такие неудобства.

Шелдон не ответил. Он наслаждался прикосновением её тёплых рук к своему телу. Ещё немного и он бы замурлыкал, но у Эми были другие планы на его тело.

Разогрев его мышцы нежными поглаживаниями и растираниями, она внезапно сильно надавила на него, да так, что что-то хрустнуло в теле физика и он закричал от боли:

\- Ты что, с ума сошла?! – вопил он, пытаясь вырваться из цепких лап своей возлюбленной.

\- Я бы не советовала тебе дёргаться, мистер. Самое страшное уже позади. А теперь тебе нужно лечь на живот и расслабиться как можно больше. Я ещё не закончила.

Физик послушно лёг на свою любимую кровать и тихо заскулил, когда почувствовал на своих ягодицах вес его жены. Он снова напрягся, но Эми была начеку.

\- Шелдон, я тебя очень прошу, расслабься и я продолжу массаж.

\- Угу, - произнёс он в подушку и отдался на растерзание своего тела жене. Он и представить не мог, что она не собиралась его мучить.

Напротив, движения её рук стали плавными и мягкими, но сильными и вскоре мужчина уснул с благодарной улыбкой на лице.

\- Мама, я слышала как папочка кричал. Всё в порядке? – спросила растрёпанная Лиза, входя в спальню родителей вытирая глаза.

\- Тсс, - прошептала Эми и прижала указательный палец к губам, - папа спит. Пойдём в гостиную, я накормлю тебя завтраком. А папа пусть немного поспит. А после завтрака мы могли бы поехать в зоопарк. Но при одном условии. Пока я готовлю завтрак, ты умоешься и почистишь зубы.

\- Ура! Зоопарк! – закричала Лиза по пути в ванную комнату.

Эми перевела взгляд с дочери на мужа. Она боялась, что крик девочки разбудит его, но он спал как младенец с улыбкой на лице.

\- Спит, как ангел, - услышала она голос Пенни за спиной, - но стоит ему проснуться, куда всё девается? И кстати я тоже хотела бы поехать в зоопарк….

\- Отличная идея, - тихо произнесла Эми, - давай возьмём с собой Бернадетт с Хейли и устроим девичник.

\- Лишь бы Радж за нами не увязался. Он обожает наши девичники.

\- А я не против его присутствия. Я думаю, что мне пора познакомиться с ним и Говардом….


	21. Chapter 21

**Глава 21**

Три девушки и две маленькие девочки весело проводили время в зоопарке. Лиза помогала Бернадетт катить коляску с Хелли и давала взрослой тёте советы, как облегчить вес коляски, удалив ненужные детали.

Пенни и Эми, находившиеся поодаль хихикали над тупым видом своей подруги, которая не переставала удивляться сообразительности ребёнка. Бернадетт буквально спиной слышала хихиканье подруг и это её начинало раздражать. Наконец она не выдержала и обернулась:

\- Чего ржёте?

\- Берни, - подавляя смешок, ответила Пенни, - ты не заметила, что ты выше Лизы всего на голову, хотя ей всего три года?

\- Ха-ха, - ухмыльнулась Бернадетт, - очень смешно.

\- Тётя Берни, - подхватила тему Лиза, - а почему ты маленькая?

\- Спасибо моей матери за курение во время беременности. Никогда не кури Лиззи, - ответила блондинка.

\- Моя мать тоже курила, а я ничего так вышла, - добавила Пенни.

\- Моя мамочка не курит, - констатировала малышка, - поэтому я большая.

\- Ещё твой папа высокий, - добавила Эми.

\- Я люблю папу, он хороший, - мечтательно сказала девочка, - и тебя мамочка, я люблю.

\- Спасибо, дочка, - ответила Эми, внезапно разволновавшись из-за слов ребёнка, - я тоже тебя люблю.

\- Тогда пойдём смотреть коал! – воскликнула малышка и, схватив Эми за руку, повела всех к вольеру.

\- Вся в папу, - усмехнулась Пенни, - вы только посмотрите на эту улыбку….

Шелдон открыл глаза и сладко потянулся. Он прекрасно выспался и хорошо себя чувствовал. Однако что-то было не так. Уж больно тихо было в квартире.

\- Эми? Лиза? – позвал он, но никто не ответил.

Физик встал с кровати и нашёл на тумбочке записку, в которой говорилось, что все девочки ушли в зоопарк.

\- Теперь они и дочь мою втянули в свои девичники, - заворчал Шелдон и пошёл на кухню.

Он проспал весь день и ужасно хотел есть. Подумав немного, физик отправился к соседу.

Стук, тук, тук, - Леонард.

Стук, тук, тук, - Леонард.

Стук, тук, тук, - Леонард.

\- Привет Шелдон, заходи, - сказал друг, открывая дверь.

\- Леонард, я голоден, - сказал Купер, уставившись на свои ботинки.

\- Так в чём дело? Иди, поешь… или ты хочешь, чтобы я приготовил тебе еду?

\- Не говори ерунду, - фыркнул Шелдон, - я бы и сам приготовил, но я не хочу есть один. Я не люблю есть один. Я всегда ем с кем-нибудь: с тобой, с Пенни, с Эми, с Лизой или с ребятами. А теперь Эми и Лиза ушли на девичник, а я голоден и не хочу есть один.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я составил тебе компанию?

\- Это приемлемо для меня. Можешь заказать пиццу.

\- Шелдон, у меня возникла другая идея. Давай позовём ребят и поиграем в видеоигры. К тому же они могут составить нам компанию для пиццы.

\- У меня вечер стирки… - ответил Шелдон, поднимая брови.

\- Давай, Шелдон, вспомним старые времена. Мы так давно не собирались вместе. И наши друзья никогда не мешали твоей стирке, - соблазнительно произнёс Леонард и для пущего эффекта добавил: - к тому же Эми может вспомнить всю нашу компанию, если мы соберёмся все… как раньше.

\- Наверное ты прав. Устроим мальчишник, пока девочки не придут. Позвони Раджу и Говарду. Закажи пиццу. Ну, а я буду сортировать своё бельё, - довольный Шелдон покинул квартиру приятеля и направился к себе.

Ребята только закончили играть в «Гало», как дверь открылась и девушки вернулись. Накупив много новой одежды и обуви, они находились в прекрасном расположении духа и с радостью присоединились к мальчикам перекусить ещё не остывшей пиццей.

Шелдон осмотрелся и блаженно вздохнул. Всё было как раньше, за исключением двух малышей. Он сидел на своём месте с улыбкой на лице, рядом с ним его любимая женщина. Далее Бернадетт с Хелли на руках. Говард на ящике возле дивана. Пенни на стуле, Леонард в кресле, Радж на полу, а Лиза рядом с индусом на своём детском стульчике.

Эми вновь познакомилась с Раджем и Говардом. Они показались ей довольно забавными. Ребята поглощали пиццу и разговаривали на разные темы.

Когда разговор зашёл об оружии, которым пользовались вулканцы и клингонцы, Пенни вдруг вспомнила о Тоде Зарнецки и том дне, когда он обчистил Шелдона до нитки в игре….

\- Мало того, что он потерял все свои виртуальные вещи, Тод Зарнецки ещё и страуса у него умыкнул, - смеясь вспоминала Пенни, - ах, девочки, это было ещё то зрелище. Шелдон пошёл с ним разбираться, прихватив с собой огромный клингонский нож, а Зарнецки и его отобрал….

\- Это не нож, Пенни, - возмутился Шелдон. – Это батлет, клингонское боевое оружие.

\- Не старайся объяснять им разницу, чувак, - вмешался Радж, - для девочек, что нож, что кортик, что финка, что батлет, всё равно ножи.

\- О, Боже, ножи… - внезапно подала голос Эми и все замолчали, сосредоточившись на ней. Но Эми как будто-бы никого не замечала. Она побледнела и задумалась.

\- С тобой всё в порядке? – спросил Шелдон, слегка касаясь плеча жены.

\- Я вспомнила себя беременной и… ножи. Я почему-то плакала из-за ножей. Кто-нибудь может объяснить мне, что я вспомнила? – потребовала Эми, заметив как остальные переглядываются между собой.

\- О, нет, - разочарованно вздохнул Шелдон, - я не хочу, чтобы ты вспоминала это.

\- Но именно это, она и вспомнила, - добавил Говард. – Может, кто-нибудь расскажет об этом случае Эми? Я так точно не буду.

\- Наверное придётся рассказать мне, - обречённо сказал Радж. – Эми, ты права. Такой эпизод был и всё по моей вине. Ну, не совсем по моей. Это моя бывшая девушка Эмили подарила тебе ножи, когда мы все дарили подарки для вашего будущего ребёнка. Я не знаю специально ли она это сделала или по глупости, но ты очень расстроилась из-за этого дурацкого подарка. Мы ещё тогда подумали, что это плохая примета.

\- И оказались правы, - добавила Бернадетт.

\- Хотя мы и выкинули эти ножи в мусоропровод, но они сделали своё дело. Ты пропала на целых три года, – сказал Леонард.

В комнате стало тихо. Все молчали, вспоминая минувшие события. Наконец тишину нарушил Шелдон, поднимаясь со своего места:

\- Ну теперь всё хорошо. Ты с нами, а мне пора стирать бельё. И Эми, я был бы не против, если ты составишь мне компанию.

\- А, Лиза? – неуверенно спросила Эми.

\- Иди, я присмотрю за ней, - произнесла Пенни.

\- Ну, а нам пора домой, - сказала Бернадетт, - Хелли уже пора спать.

Воловицы, прихватив с собой Раджа, попрощались и ушли. Пенни и Леонард забрали Лизу в свою квартиру, оставив Куперов наедине.

\- Сегодня было весело, - стушевавшись, произнесла Эми. Она по-прежнему испытывала неловкость, находясь с мужем наедине.

\- Согласен, - подтвердил Шелдон, - как в старые добрые времена. Правда теперь с нами два ребёнка и если мы планируем так собираться дальше, то придётся открывать окна из-за нехватки кислорода.

\- Пусть так, но всё же я сегодня кое-что вспомнила, - торжественно заявила Эми, - пусть и не самые приятные воспоминания.

\- Хорошо, - ответил физик и ушёл за бельём.

Эми последовала за ним, чтобы собрать и свои вещи для стирки, но в корзине их не было.

\- Шелдон, ты не помнишь, где я оставила свою грязную одежду? – спросила она, выходя из ванной.

\- Я всё собрал в одну корзину, - ответил он и добавил, - Эми, если не трудно захвати стирку Лизы. Я стираю отдельно её вещи.

\- Но я могла бы сама постирать свою одежду, - скромно произнесла она.

\- Зачем? Я всегда занимался стиркой с того момента, как ты переехала ко мне. Зачем нам что-то менять? – спросил физик, спускаясь по лестнице в прачечную.

Эми следовала за супругом то бледнея, то краснея. Она была рада, что Шелдон не видит, насколько она смущена.

\- Ну… ладно… - произнесла она, вздыхая и краснея ещё больше, представив как Шелдон своими руками трогал её трусы и бюстгальтеры.

Эми сидела на сушилке и наблюдала за точными и аккуратными действиями супруга. Он действительно был мастером стирки, с точностью до грамма отмеряя количество порошка и кондиционера.

Залюбовавшись движением его рук, она и сама не заметила как перестала волноваться и теперь с любопытством кошки наблюдала, как его мышцы периодически вздымаются под его одеждой. Это завораживало.

\- Хей… - невольно сорвалось с её языка, когда взгляд упал на ягодицы парня.

\- Ты что-то сказала? – внезапно спросил он, оборачиваясь.

\- Нет, нет, - засуетившись, ответила Эми, не зная куда спрятать свои глаза, которые секунду назад нагло осматривали задницу её супруга.

\- Но ты определённо, что-то сказала, - не унимался Шелдон. – Это было похоже на: «Гей» или «Хей».

\- Я просто прочистила горло, - оправдывалась Эми, заметив как расплылось в сексуальной улыбочке лицо физика.

\- Я так не думаю, - задрав брови на лоб, сказал он, подходя ближе. – Я знаю этот звук, Эми. Не знаю как, но мои действия возбудили тебя….

\- Нет! – взвизгнула она, невероятно высоко для своего альта.

\- Ха! – воскликнул он, догадавшись, - ты пялилась на мою задницу!

\- Что?! Нет! Как ты мог обо мне так подумать? – попыталась выкрутиться девушка, пряча под волосами свои ярко красные уши. – О, мой, Бог….

Эми поняла, что Шелдон ей не верит и мечтала провалиться в эту чёртову сушилку, на которой сидела. А Шелдон тем не менее, решил видимо добить её.

Немного отойдя от девушки, он отвернулся и специально уронил на пол четвертак.

\- Ой, какой я неловкий… Пожалуй, монету надо поднять, - прокомментировал он и, наклонившись, соблазнительно покачал задницей у неё перед носом, не переставая пристально наблюдать за реакцией жены.

\- Хей… - снова вырвалось из её рта и Эми поспешно прикрыла рот ладонями.

\- Ха! Я был прав, - самодовольно произнёс физик, снова подходя к жене. Да так близко, что она почти слышала биение его сердца.

Шелдон приподнял пальцем её подбородок и заглянул в самую бездну зелёных глаз жены, словно хотел рассмотреть там её душу. Эми сглотнула и, пересилив себя взглянула в его сияющие глаза.

\- Я хочу… тебя… поцеловать… - заикаясь, произнесла она, переводя томный взор на его губы.

\- Я знаю… - прошептал он, накрывая её губы своими. Но в этот сладострастный момент электрический разряд ударил их обоих, заставив отпрыгнуть друг от друга.

\- Чёрт бы побрал эту статику, - выругался физик, потирая ушибленную губу.

\- Значит, не судьба, - разочарованно вздохнула Эми.

\- Ну уж нет, - протестовал парень, - какое-то жалкое электричество не остановит Шелдона Купера.

Он быстро подошёл к Эми и начал её целовать. Теперь речь не шла об осторожной нежности. Напротив, это была жажда общения и обладания своей женщиной.

Шелдон бесцеремонно раздвинул губы девушки своим языком и проник внутрь, снова наслаждаясь её вкусом. Поначалу ошарашенная таким напором, Эми теперь распробовала своего супруга и начала отвечать так же страстно и отчаянно, заставив парня тихо постанывать.

Шелдон цеплялся за её спину, словно хотел утопить девушку в своих объятиях, скользя руками по её блузке вверх и вниз, немного задерживаясь над манящим задом, но не решаясь коснуться его.

\- Кхе-кхе… - вдруг раздался голос миссис Петреску, соседки со второго этажа. – Обычно я ловлю здесь за поцелуями Леонарда и Пенни. Но я не ожидала застать за этим занятием вас, доктор Купер?

Шелдон так стремительно отскочил от Эми, что не удержался на ногах и рухнул на задницу посредине прачечной.

\- Шелдон! – закричала его испуганная жена и соскочила с сушилки, чтобы оказать помощь бедолаге.

\- Мне срочно нужен антисептик! – запаниковал физик, вскакивая с пола как ошпаренный. - Я весь в микробах и вирусах! Присмотри за бельём…. О, Боже! О, Боже!

Не успела Эми разинуть рот, как её мизофобный муж пулей вылетел из прачечной, едва не сбив с ног соседку. Миссис Петреску испуганно отскочила в сторону и посмотрела на Эми.

\- Не обращайте внимания, - оправдывалась Эми. – Шелдон боится микробов, как мне сообщила Пенни.

\- О, я её знаю. Хорошая девушка. Я была уверена, что она выберет себе в мужья Шелдона, а не Леонарда. Они лучше подходят друг другу….

\- Почему вы так решили? – обиженно спросила Эми. Она уже ненавидела эту женщину, спокойно закладывающую свои вещи в стиральную машину.

После вопроса девушки миссис Петреску оглянулась и поняла, что она зря сказала эти слова. Эта милая незнакомка выглядела расстроенной.

\- Ой, прости. Я не хотела тебя обидеть. Как я поняла, ты новая девушка доктора Купера?

\- Вообще-то… - начала Эми, но соседка перебила её.

\- Я рада, что он нашёл себе женщину. Я конечно не знаю всех деталей, но я слышала, что он был женат недолгое время. Я ни разу не встречалась с его женой, хотя они жили в этом доме. Представляешь, она родила ему дочь и сбежала с любовником….

\- Почему вы думаете, что она ушла с любовником? – возмущаясь, спросила Эми.

\- А с кем же?! – соседка хихикнула. – Эта особа бросила Шелдона с новорожденным ребёнком и сбежала. Бедный парень жил один все эти годы, воспитывая дочь. Я так рада, что он наконец-то нашёл себе кого-то. Не каждая девушка согласиться воспитывать чужого ребёнка.

Эми была на пределе. Эта отвратительная ложь задела её за живое. Девушка бросилась к двери, едва сдерживая слёзы, но у самого порога обернулась и закричала:

\- Вы ничего не знаете о нас! Это я та женщина! Это я его жена! Но я никогда бы не бросила ни Шелдона, ни Лизу! Просто так сложились обстоятельства в наших жизнях!

Эми хлопнула дверью и побежала вверх по лестнице, оставив соседку в полном недоумении. Её слова обожгли сердце девушки. Если соседка так думала о ней, то и все остальные придерживались такой же версии. Это было невыносимо.

За какие-то пару минут Эми достигла четвёртого этажа здания и, забежав в свою квартиру, бросилась на кровать, едва сдерживая слёзы.

Тщательно удалив с себя опасные для жизни болезнетворные микробы Шелдон вылез из ванны. Обмотав свои бёдра полотенцем и надев на руки резиновые перчатки, он осторожно поднял свои брюки с пола и подошёл к мусорному ведру, чтобы выбросить их.

Но в последний момент он решил не делать этого. Брюки были новыми и дорогими. Немного поразмыслив, физик вздохнул и положил штаны в корзину для белья, решив доверить стирку брюк Эми, чтобы самому больше не прикасаться к ним. Злобно хихикнув, он вышел из ванной комнаты и вошёл в спальню.

\- Эми, почему ты здесь и кто следит за стиркой?! – спросил он, изумлённо уставившись на женщину, - и почему ты лежишь на кровати? У тебя что-то болит?

\- Да, Шелдон, болит…. Моя душа болит, - сквозь слёзы пробормотала она, пряча лицо в подушку.

\- Почему ты плачешь? Это из-за того, что соседка застукала нас? Она обидела тебя? Что случилось, пока меня не было? Или ты обиделась из-за того, что я ушёл и оставил тебя в прачечной одну?

\- Ты тут не причём, Шелдон, - всхлипнув ответила Эми. – Все вокруг считают меня падшей женщиной, бросившей своего ребёнка.

\- Эми, не обращай внимания на сплетни, - присаживаясь рядом с женой на кровать, сказал он. – Ты же знаешь, что сплетни социальная необходимость, присущая особям человеческого вида. Отнесись к ним философски. Мы и сами когда-то проводили исследования по этой теме. Это было весело.

\- Шелдон, только это не смешно, когда сплетничают о тебе. И мне сейчас совсем не весело.

\- Ну… тогда мне ничего не остаётся, как рассмешить тебя, - игриво заявил физик, - может пощекотать тебя?

\- Я думаю, это не поможет, - вздохнув сказала Эми, принимая сидячее положение и взбивая подушку, на которой лежала.

\- Ну хорошо, - ответил физик, вставая с кровати, - я не хотел, чтобы до этого дошло, но ты не оставила мне выбора….

Лёгким движением руки, Шелдон сорвал с себя полотенце и предстал перед глазами девушки абсолютно голым….

\- Та… дам! – воскликнул он и выполнил балетный кабриоль, чуть не грохнувшись при этом на пол.

\- Боже мой, Шелдон! – воскликнула Эми, уставившись на его мужское достоинство и не в силах оторвать глаз. – Прекрати немедленно!

\- Что?! Тебе не нравится балет? Я могу станцевать для тебя ча-ча-ча… - подкрепляя свои слова действиями, голый физик-теоретик стал качать бёдрами и переступать босыми ногами в шлёпанцах по полу, повторяя, - раз, два, ча-ча-ча. Раз, два, ча-ча-ча….

Эми была в восторге. Шелдон оказался очень пластичным. Его движения были плавными, но быстрыми и ритмичными в такт счёта. Но, за одним исключением. Этим исключением была его мужская часть тела, на которую Эми старалась не пялиться. Это удавалось делать с большим трудом, поскольку его пенис и яички жили своей собственной жизнью и качались совершенно не в такт движениям хозяина.

\- Хватит, Шелдон, остановись! – сквозь смех, сказала девушка и закрыла лицо ладонями.

\- И только попробуй сказать, что тебе не понравилось, - отдышавшись произнёс физик, снова заворачиваясь в полотенце, - я тебе не поверю. Я профессионал в танцах. И ты бы это подтвердила, если бы помнила как мы танцевали раньше.

\- Я верю тебе, верю, - пробормотала Эми, убирая ладони с лица.

\- Ну что, тебе стало лучше? Больше не хочется плакать? – заботливо произнёс Шелдон, присаживаясь на кровать и пристально вглядываясь в глаза супруги.

\- Ты великолепен, Шелдон. Как я могла забыть тебя?

\- Может, тогда нам стоит познакомиться заново? – спросил он, не сводя влюблённых глаз с лица девушки. – Меня зовут Шелдон Ли Купер. Я старший физик-теоретик в Калтехе. У меня есть дочь и любимая жена, по которой я ужасно скучаю. И так мечтаю заняться с ней любовью, что у меня все внутренности скручиваются.

\- Ой, - покраснев произнесла Эми и, прижав руки к груди парня, продолжила, - а я Эми Фарра Купер, лауреат нобелевской премии по нейробиологии. У меня тоже есть дочка и муж, в которого я кажется, начинаю… влюбляться….

\- О, Эмиии, - произнёс физик и нежно прикоснулся своими губами к её губам.

Но, как только Шелдон собрался углубить поцелуй, они услышали звонкий голос Пенни из гостиной:

\- Эй, родители! Вы совсем забыли о своём ребёнке! Лиза хочет спать, но не хочет этого делать в моей квартире!

\- О, нет, мы забыли о дочери, - прошептала Эми, вскакивая с кровати.

\- И снова наш поцелуй был прерван никчёмными людишками, - прошипел физик, поднимаясь вслед за женой, но увидев недовольный вид супруги, поправился, - это я не о Лиззи говорю.

Эми лежала в кровати и читала старый журнал «Нейрон», в котором была напечатана её победоносная статья. Она не могла поверить, что понимает всё, что там было написано её собственной рукой. Какая ирония, думала Эми. Она получила Нобелевку за работу по потери памяти, а сама же лишилась этой самой памяти.

Девушка глубоко задумалась. Есть ли вероятность, что она способна исцелить себя саму? Было бы здорово, если у неё был помощник. Но где найти такого человека?

Внезапно от мыслей её отвлёк характерный Куперский стук в дверь спальни.

\- Входи Шелдон! – крикнула она, откладывая журнал в сторону.

\- Я хотел пожелать тебе спокойной ночи, - сказал физик, засунув голову в дверь.

\- Спасибо. И тебе сладких снов, - ответила она, улыбаясь.

\- Гляжу, ты читаешь свою статью? – спросил он, входя в комнату.

\- Да, но я уже закончила и собираюсь спать.

\- Ааа… - пропел физик, сцепив руки за своей спиной и немного покачиваясь, - ну… тогда… не буду… мешать….

\- Хорошо, - ответила она, потянувшись к настольной лампе, чтобы выключить свет.

\- Ну… я тогда пошёл, - произнёс физик, не двигаясь с места.

\- Шелдон, ты хочешь о чём-то попросить? – внезапно спросила Эми, увидев явный дискомфорт парня.

\- Ну, наконец-то, - облегчённо выдохнул он, - я уж думал, что придётся сказать тебе самому. Но, раз уж ты спросила….

\- Шелдон, просто скажи, что тебя беспокоит?

\- Эми, мне снова придётся спать на диване….

\- У нас есть кровать в детской комнате, - хитро прищурившись, сказала девушка, чувствуя куда он клонит. – Я знаю, что та кровать мала для тебя, но для меня в самый раз. Я могу спать в детской.

\- Это кровать моей мамы, - стушевавшись, ответил Шелдон. Он не продумал заранее этот вариант и теперь был растерян.

\- Я знаю, но твоей мамы здесь нет. И бельё там свежее. Я могу спать там, - не унималась Эми.

\- Ты не можешь спать там, - отрезал он.

\- Но, почему?

\- Хмм… - Шелдон призадумался, потирая затылок, после чего разочарованно произнёс, - причин нет.

\- Шелдон, просто скажи, что ты хочешь спать со мной.

\- Нет, нет…. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты сделала мне ещё один массаж…. Ну, а если я усну в процессе, то ты могла бы… спать со мной… рядом….

Эми рассмеялась, и откинув одеяло, похлопала по соседней стороне кровати.

\- Иди сюда, Шелдон. Давай попробуем спать вместе. Мы всё-таки женаты.

Не успела она закончить предложение, как Купер оказался на своей стороне кровати и, улыбаясь во весь рот, накрывал своё тело одеялом. Поведение супруга развеселило Эми ещё больше и в конец прогнало остатки сонливости.

\- Спокойной ночи, Шелдон, - тихо сказала она и, положив очки на тумбочку, выключила свет.

\- И тебе сладких снов, - ответил он.

\- Эми, ты спишь, - где-то через пять минут спросил Шелдон.

\- Нет. Сон избегает меня, - ответила Эми, глазея в потолок.

\- Эми, я был серьёзен, когда говорил о массаже. Мы могли бы сделать его друг другу. Или я тебе, если ты не хочешь делать мне?

\- Уже поздно, Шелдон. Может, перенесём массаж на завтра?

\- Хорошо, - разочарованно ответил физик и сжал губы от досады.

\- Спокойной ночи, - произнесла Эми, самодовольно улыбаясь.

\- Ага, - недовольно буркнул Купер, отворачиваясь от неё.

\- Эми, я не могу уснуть, - снова сказал Шелдон пять минут спустя.

\- Почему? – спросила девушка, приподнимаясь на локте.

\- Я не знаю, почему не могу уснуть. Я всегда хорошо засыпаю в своей кровати. – Шелдон немного помолчал, но после продолжил, - это ты виновата. Твоя попа такая горячая, что на ней может спать стайка игуан.

\- Я же хотела спать с Лизой, но ты не позволил мне, - ответила Эми, напрягаясь. – Шелдон, просто скажи, что ты на самом деле хочешь?

\- Мы бы уже давно спали, если получили бы расслабляющий массаж, - обиженно ответил физик и добавил, - моя спина снова болит.

\- Шелдон, ложись на живот. Я сделаю тебе массаж, лишь бы ты уснул.

\- Спасибо, Эми, - быстро скидывая с себя верх пижамы, радостно ответил парень и обосновался на середине кровати.

Эми устало взгромоздилась на ягодицы парня и начала растирать его плечи.

\- Ммм… это хорошо, - прошептал физик, наслаждаясь прикосновениями жены и всё же хотелось большего. Но Эми как будто бы специально избегала его эрогенных зон. К его большому сожалению. Её массаж был совершенно не эротичным и это расстраивало физика.

\- Теперь моя очередь, - сказал он, когда Эми закончила.

\- Шелдон, я устала и хочу спать, - заныла девушка, сползая с ягодиц физика.

\- Отлично, я помогу тебе расслабиться, - не сдавался парень, - я чувствую твоё напряжение. День был сложным. Ты даже плакала. Я просто расслаблю тебя, чтобы твой сон прошёл без кошмарных сновидений….

\- Хорошо, Шелдон, - ответила Эми, укладываясь на живот, - я готова.

Теперь он уселся на её задницу и задрал ночную рубашку к самой шее, оголив спину супруги. Увидев, что она оказалась без лифчика, Шелдон прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не застонать от внезапно нахлынувшего возбуждения.

Сделав глубокий вздох и прикрыв глаза, он коснулся спины Эми, тут же вспомнив мягкость её кожи под его руками.

\- Я скучал по твоему телу, - сорвалось с его языка, когда он нежно поглаживал её спину.

\- Шелдон, - настороженно произнесла она, - ты ведь собираешься сделать мне только массаж, верно?

\- Конечно, - разочарованно ответил он, стараясь прогнать вожделенные мысли. Однако младший Купер с ним не согласился и начал поднимать свою голову, образуя в штанах физика внушительную выпуклость.

Шелдон опустил глаза на свои штаны и прошептал: - О, нет, только не сейчас.

\- Ты что-то сказал? – произнесла она томным расслабленным голосом, что подстегнуло эрекцию парня дёргаться в пижамных брюках.

\- Прости, мне нужно срочно в туалет, - запаниковав, ответил он, соскакивая с кровати.

\- Шелдон, что случилось? – испугалась Эми и выползла из кровати, решив пойти и проверить состояние супруга.

Шелдон стоял у раковины и смотрел то в зеркало, то на свою промежность. Он закрыл глаза и решил использовать вулканскую технику расслабления и медитации. Но через некоторое время он понял, что колинар бесполезен.

В голове физика мелькала голая спина его жены и её расслабленные вздохи. К ужасу физика к этому видению добавился поцелуй в прачечной и её фраза: «Хей». Это было невыносимо.

Шелдону ничего не оставалось, как спустить штаны и схватиться за свой возбуждённый орган. Как только движения руки стали быстрее и нажим сильнее, в дверь постучала его женщина.

\- Шелдон, с тобой всё в порядке? – взволнованно спросила она, подставляя ухо к двери ванной комнаты. Услышав тихие стоны, она разволновалась ещё больше, - Шелдон, что с тобой? Может, вызвать скорую помощь?

Шелдон посмотрел на дверь и, закатив глаза, крикнул:

\- Иди в спальню, Эми. Со мной всё в порядке.

\- Но я слышала твой стон. У тебя что-то болит? – спросила она, даже не думая уходить.

Шелдон снова закатил глаза и выругался на свою жену. Неужели она была такой глупой, что не понимала, почему ему потребовалось уединение.

\- У меня ничего не болит! – крикнул он ей. – Иди в кровать, мне просто нужно немного времени для себя. И я терпеть не могу говорить через дверь.

\- С тобой точно всё в порядке? Я думаю, что грибы были не очень свежими на пицце, которую мы ели.

\- О, Боже, Эми, ты уйдёшь наконец или нет? У меня нет расстройства желудка. Мне просто нужно… облегчиться….

\- Но ты ходишь в туалет по большой нужде… утром, - не унималась Эми, снова прикладываясь ухом к двери, которая внезапно открылась и девушка ввалилась внутрь, прямо в объятия своего мужа.

\- Эми, - прогоняя своё раздражение и стараясь выглядеть как можно спокойнее, сказал Шелдон, - у меня не было ни поноса, ни рвоты. Я просто хотел расслабиться при помощи мастурбации.

\- Ой! – воскликнула она, прикрывая лицо от смущения, - я… я помешала тебе.

\- Можно и так сказать, - ухмыльнулся он, - как только ты стала проявлять интерес к моему желудочно-кишечному тракту, за что тебе отдельное спасибо, моя эрекция ушла. Эми я решил, что больше не буду делать тебе массаж. Это была плохая идея. Так что, дорогая моя супруга пойдём спать. – Шелдон обнял жену за плечи и повёл её в спальню. По пути он мило улыбнулся ей и добавил, - кстати, ты лежала на моём месте….


	22. Chapter 22

**Глава 22**

Эми проснулась от ощущения тяжести на своей груди и ногах. Когда она полностью избавилась от остатков сна, осознание накрыло её с головой. Её муж сладко посапывал рядом, спрятав лицо в выемку её шеи. Его рука покоилась на её груди, а волосатая нога парня на её бедре приятно щекотала кожу.

Шелдон был так близко, что практически пыхтел ей в шею, а его таз так плотно прижимался к её заднице, что Эми чувствовала его мужское достоинство. А оно было действительно достойным, даже в спокойном состоянии. Лёгкая улыбка расползлась по лицу девушки, когда она вспомнила танцы обнажённого мужа. Он был таким милым и забавным в тот момент.

Эми вспомнила, как пригласила Шелдона в постель, после чего последовал массаж и их общий конфуз, когда она рвалась в ванную комнату к мужу в самый неподходящий момент.

Щёки девушки моментально окрасились в алый цвет. Как она могла быть такой дурой, что не поняла, чем он там занимался? Если бы она только поняла, то тихонько ретировалась обратно в кровать и не ввела бы в смущение ни себя, ни Шелдона.

Эми нащупала на тумбочке очки и, надев их, повернула голову к мужу. Он по-прежнему спал, но почувствовав движение жены слегка сжал её грудь. Эми замерла, не решаясь пошевелиться, но он не проснулся. Девушка облегчённо выдохнула и осторожно сняла его руку со своей груди.

Шелдон что-то недовольно пробурчал во сне и перевернулся на другой бок, освободив из своих крепких объятий девушку. Теперь она могла свободно вздохнуть. Она посмотрела на время. Было только пять часов.

Эми выбралась из кровати и посмотрела в окно. Пасадена ещё спала в это воскресное утро. В столь ранний час только птицы щебетали за окном и лёгкий бриз со стороны океана покачивал листья на пальмах. Солнце уже встало над горизонтом и ярко окрашивало голубое небо оранжевым сиянием. Погода была великолепной для прогулок на свежем воздухе.

Эми зевнула и пошла в туалет. Но прежде заглянула в комнату дочери. Малышка спала точно в такой же позе, как и её отец. Даже её нижняя губа была так же слегка оттопырена как и у Шелдона. Эми поправила съехавшее одеяло, чмокнула Лизу в лоб и вышла из детской. Думая о том, в какое платье нарядить дочку для прогулки, она вдруг вспомнила, что их бельё осталось в прачечной.

\- О, нет… Шелдон будет в ярости, - прошептала она и побежала в прачечную, на ходу застёгивая халат.

Когда девушка достигла первого этажа и уже собралась бежать в цокольный уровень, она заметила на улице незнакомого мужчину, разглядывающего подъезд их жилого дома.

Она остановилась и посмотрела на стеклянную дверь. Мужчина показался ей знакомым. Подумав, что это кто-то из соседей, Эми не останавливаясь побежала в прачечную. Она даже не заметила, как мужчина, приметив её, замер у двери словно испытал шок от увиденного.

Достав одежду из сушилки, Эми аккуратно сложила её и убрала в корзину. Однако, она не переставала думать о мужчине, стоящего у входной двери. Что-то знакомое было в его лице. Что-то в нём напомнило ей Родриго, хотя это был не он. Но она точно где-то его видела. Конечно он мог быть жильцом их дома? Решив не заморачиваться на эту тему, Эми вышла из прачечной и отправилась домой. Бросив мимолётный взгляд на дверь, она не увидела незнакомца и спокойно прошла мимо, не подозревая, что он, сидя в машине напротив дома, наблюдал за ней.

Заперев дверь на цепочку на всякий случай, Эми принесла бельё Лизы к ней в комнату, но девочки там не было. Испугавшись не на шутку, она выскочила из детской, решив позвать Шелдона. Но как только она открыла дверь в спальню, тут же нашла дочь.

Лиза сладко спала на её месте, обнимая отца. Эми улыбнулась этой милой картине и посмотрела на часы. Было только половина шестого.

Не зная, чем себя занять, она разложила чистую одежду в шкафы и шире раздвинула шторы, чтобы впустить побольше солнечного света в комнату.

Девушка ахнула, когда заметила, что тот же самый латиноамериканец смотрел прямо на их окна. Но теперь он сидел в машине. Это было странно. Эми не знала, что делать? Сказать Шелдону? Нет, она сначала понаблюдает за этим человеком. Вдруг, он просто перепутал адрес, а она зря поднимет панику.

Неожиданно Шелдон зашевелился, оторвав внимание жены от окна. Он сгрёб в объятия свою дочь и продолжил спать дальше. Эми с большой нежностью посмотрела на них, начиная понимать, как дороги они оба стали для неё.

Она снова перевела взгляд на улицу, но машины уже не было. Ложиться снова в постель не было смысла и Эми решила приготовить завтрак.

Когда лучи солнца добрались до Шелдона и согрели его лицо, он открыл глаза и увидел вместо жены дочку, перетащившую во сне всё одеяло на себя. Он фыркнул от возмущения и вылез из кровати.

\- Доброе утро, Шелдон, - поприветствовала супруга Эми с кухни.

\- Здравствуй Эми, - ответил физик, протирая глаза, - вкусно пахнет блинами.

\- Я готовлю завтрак, - сказала она, переворачивая на сковороде очередной блин. – Смотри, я сделала смешные рожицы. Как думаешь, Лизе понравиться?

\- Ага, - ответил он, зевая, - только те, которые похожи на смайлики, чур мои….

\- Хорошо, Шелдон. Это было для дочки, но если хочешь, я и тебе сделаю, - усмехнувшись ответила она, не переставая поражаться своему мужу. В один момент он был взрослым мужчиной, учёным с мировым именем, но в другой перевоплощался в милого, но эгоистичного ребёнка. – Шелдон, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы мы сегодня пошли прогуляться на пляж или на пикник? На улице прекрасная погода.

\- Это глупо, Эми, - спокойно ответил Шелдон, воруя блин с тарелки.

\- Но, почему?! Мы, за две недели с того дня, как я вернулась, никуда не выходили всей семьёй, - надув губы, сказала брюнетка.

\- У меня по расписанию битва воздушных змеев с Леонардом, Воловицем и Кутраппали. К тому же, как я уже сказал, глупо сидеть на земле и поглощать пищу, инвазированную мухами и прочими насекомыми.

\- А бегать за воздушными змеями не глупо? – фыркнула Эми.

\- Мы не бегаем за ними, Эми. Мы вступаем в битву….

\- Как малые дети, - ухмыльнулась Эми.

\- Малые дети не справятся с нашими змеями, - огрызнулся Шелдон, пережёвывая блин. – Между прочим, это соревнование может быть опасным для здоровья. Всегда есть вероятность, порезать или обжечь ладони леером. Поэтому я и не разрешаю Лизе трогать моего змея.

\- Тогда у меня есть хорошее решение. Вы будете играть в своих воздушных змеев, а мы, девочки, устроим пикник. И хватит воровать блины со стола, молодой человек! – Эми шлёпнула мужа по руке в тот момент, когда он потянулся за вторым блином.

\- Эми! – воскликнул физик, прижимая у груди ушибленную руку, - где ты научилась драться?! Наверняка это плохое влияние Пенни….

\- Пенни тут ни при чём, - фыркнула Эми. – Ты ещё не умывался и не вымыл руки.

\- Да, да, да…. Может, ещё и молитву прочитаем перед едой, как делает моя богобоязненная матушка, - ворчал Шелдон, отправляясь в ванную.

\- А пока умываешься, подумай над моим предложением! – крикнула Эми вслед мужу.

Эми достаточно хорошо узнала своего супруга за две недели. Решив, что он вряд ли подумает над её предложением, она решила прибегнуть к хитрости и позвонила Пенни.

\- Если это какая-то твоя причуда, то я убью тебя, Эми, за то, что разбудила меня в половине седьмого утра, - недовольно сказала соседка, подавляя зевок.

\- Прости, бести, я не посмотрела на время. У меня есть идея. Может, сходим в парк на пикник? Шелдон против, но я ему сказала, что они могут играть со своими змеями.

\- Ооо, Эми, - застонала Пенни, - ты могла бы позвонить попозже с такой ерундой. Но тем не менее, я согласна. Устроим нашим мальчикам прогулку… и не виртуальную на этот раз.

\- Ура! Я позвоню Бернадетт. – С довольным видом Эми набрала номер Берни и, получив её согласие, положила трубку и открыла холодильник. Внимательно изучив его содержимое, она решила сходить в магазин и сделать закупки для пикника.

Оставив Шелдону записку, Эми вышла из дома и направилась к своей машине, которую муж заботливо сохранил для неё. Но не успела она сесть за руль, как услышала голос за своей спиной:

\- Эми, это ты?

Девушка обернулась и увидела перед собой того самого мужчину, наблюдавшего за ней.

\- Вы ко мне обращаетесь? – недоверчиво спросила она.

\- Ты меня не узнаёшь? – огорчился латиноамериканец.

\- Простите, но мы знакомы? – снова спросила она.

\- Конечно. Мы работали вместе в Колумбии. Меня зовут Энрике Мартинес. Я нейрохирург….

\- Извините, вы сказали, что мы работали в Колумбии?! – в лёгком шоке переспросила Эми. – Я никогда не была в Колумбии. Вы меня с кем-то спутали.

\- О, Боже, Эми! Что они с тобой сделали?

\- Так, объясните… кто и что со мной сделал? Я уже два года страдаю амнезией. Я не только вас, но и свою семью не помню. Вы точно меня знаете или это какая-то нелепая шутка. Учтите, у меня в сумке перцовый баллончик и я знаю как им пользоваться….

\- Всё такая же дерзкая, - рассмеялся парень.

\- Это вовсе не смешно, - фыркнула Эми, - вы немедленно всё мне расскажите или я обращусь в полицию.

\- Ты Эми Купер, до замужества была Фаулер. Твоего мужа зовут Шелдон. Он физик-теоретик. Ещё у тебя есть дочка Элизабет, которой сейчас должно быть три года….

\- Так, стоп, - остановила поток мыслей парня Эми. – Пойдём со мной к нам и ты продолжишь свой рассказ. Я хочу, чтобы мой муж его тоже услышал.

Эми открыла дверь, когда Шелдон читал записку.

\- О, ты уже вернулась? Я что, опорожнял свой кишечник целый час? – физик посмотрел на часы и облегчённо выдохнул, когда те показали, что Эми не было всего десять минут.

\- Шелдон, нам нужно поговорить, - не обращая внимания на его слова, сказала она. – На улице я встретила кое-кого. Энрике входите….

После приглашения на пороге появился мужчина и протянул физику руку:

\- Доброе утро, мистер Купер, - вежливо сказал латиноамериканец и убрал руку поняв, что Шелдон отказался её пожать.

Шелдон в изумлении переводил взгляд с жены на мужчину и обратно, пока его не осенило:

\- О, нет…. Ты бросаешь меня? – выдавил он из себя.

\- Конечно нет! Шелдон, этот человек утверждает, что знает меня. Он говорит, что мы работали вместе… в Колумбии. Я не помню этого, но он многое знает обо мне.

\- Интересно, - ответил физик, потерев подбородок, прежде чем сложить руки на груди. – Эми, я предлагаю вызвать полицию. Он может быть преступником, похитившим тебя. А ты его ещё и нашу квартиру привела. Эми, здесь наша дочь. Ты вообще соображаешь, что делаешь?

Шелдон достал телефон и собрался набирать номер полиции, но Эми остановила его, нежно прикоснувшись к его руке.

\- Подожди. Вызвать полицию мы всегда успеем. Давай выслушаем его. Его имя Энрике Мартинес. Это правда, я смотрела документы. Он нейрохирург, так что мы вполне могли работать вместе. Энрике, рассказывайте всё от начала и до конца.

\- Раньше ты называла меня Эрни, - тихо произнёс парень.

\- Ну надо же, - саркастично фыркнул Шелдон. – Сейчас ты скажешь, что вы были лучшими друзьями…. Эми, он просто хочет, чтобы мы поверили ему и потеряли бдительность. Не верь ему.

\- Вы правы, мистер Купер… - начал Энрике.

\- Я доктор Купер и прошу не забывать этого, - огрызнулся физик.

\- Хорошо, я понял. Вы правы, мы были друзьями. Но я не похищал Эми. Это был мой сводный брат Хуан.

\- О, Боже! – воскликнул физик, - Эми, я же говорил, что он преступник.

\- Шелдон, не паникуй, - спокойно сказала Эми. – Сделай лучше гостю кофе. А вы, Энрике, присядьте на диван.

\- Но, Эми! – протестовал Купер.

\- Шелдон, ступай на кухню. Пойми, если бы он был преступником, похитившим меня, разве он пришёл бы сюда?

\- Эми, прошу, давай вызовем полицию, - умолял физик.

\- Это уже ни к чему, - услышав с дивана их разговор, произнёс нейрохирург. – Все преступники уже понесли наказание. Они мертвы. А мне пришлось бежать из Колумбии и просить в США политического убежища. Это была моя мать, которая заказала Хуану похитить Эми.

\- И что же с ними случилось? – почувствовав доверие к словам мужчины, спросила Эми.

\- Как только брат моего почившего отчима узнал о его смерти, он совершил переворот в мафиозном синдикате. Он убил всех, начиная со своего брата, мою мать, Хуана и всех их прислужников. Меня не тронули, так как никто не знал, что я являюсь сыном хозяйки поместья. Эми, ты знала об этом. Я тебе рассказал, прежде чем помог тебе сбежать….

\- Ты помог мне сбежать? – Эми была в шоке.

\- Я всё ещё ничего не понимаю, - сказал Шелдон, подавая гостю кофе.

\- Поэтому, я здесь. Перед смертью Хуан рассказал мне, где найти тебя, если мне понадобится помощь в Штатах. Я два года пытался встретиться с тобой, Эми. Сегодня ночью удача улыбнулась мне. Я подъехал к вашему дому, но стучать в дверь было бы неприлично. Я стал ждать. Потом я увидел тебя через дверь с корзиной для белья. Я был шокирован, когда понял, что ты не узнала меня….

\- Эми, что ты делала в вестибюле с корзиной для белья ночью? – запаниковал Шелдон.

\- Мы забыли бельё в прачечной. Я ходила за ним. Шелдон, это не важно. Продолжай Эрни….

\- О, ты снова назвала меня Эрни, - улыбнулся латинос и подмигнул девушке, чем вызвал приступ гнева у Шелдона.

\- Не смей подмигивать моей жене! – рявкнул он. – Она не для тебя!

\- Шелдон, не будь грубым, - резко произнесла Эми и бросила на мужа укоризненный взгляд, отчего он вжался в спинку дивана и издал тихий писк.

\- Да, мэм, - испуганно ответил он но, переведя взгляд на нейрохирурга язвительно сказал, сохраняя внешнее спокойствие,- продолжайте доктор Мартинес. Но я вас убедительно прошу больше не подмигивать моей супруге. Меня это слегка нервирует.

Эми закатила глаза и обратилась к гостю:

\- Энрике, не обращайте внимание на моего супруга. Он слегка эксцентричный.

\- Да я уж понял, - улыбаясь, ответил нейрохирург. – Эми, как могло случиться, что ты забыла всё?

\- Если бы я только знала, - вздохнув ответила брюнетка.

Неожиданный гость собрался продолжить свой рассказ, но на пороге появилась Лиза, обнимая плюшевую обезьянку и протирая глаза.

\- Привет папочка, привет мамочка, привет незнакомый дядя, - ещё толком не проснувшись, произнесла она и забралась на колени к отцу.

\- Лиза, это дядя Энрике. Мама работала с ним, когда была в длительной командировке, - сказал Шелдон дочери и, приподняв обе брови зыркнул на гостя.

\- Значит этот дядя виноват, что мамочки так долго не было? – спросила Лиза, недоверчиво поглядывая на смуглого мужчину.

\- Нет дочка, - ответила Эми. – Энрике тоже хотелось домой, как и мне. Но нас не отпускали с работы.

\- У вас тоже есть дочка, которая скучала по вам? – спросила Лиза.

\- Нет. У меня нет детей, - ответил Энрике, делая глоток кофе, чтобы отвлечь пристальный взгляд ребёнка со своего лица. Он и сам не знал, почему почувствовал вину перед малышкой. Но она всё равно не сводила с него глаз.

\- Вам надо было отпустить мою мамочку, - твёрдо заявила Лиза. – Я хотела маму и папочка очень сильно скучал по ней.

\- Я понимаю, но это было не в моей власти, - обречённо ответил Энрике. – Я тоже видел, как твоя мама скучала по тебе и плакала, когда никого не было рядом.

\- Мамочка, ты плакала? - на глазах девочки появились слёзы и она переползла с колен отца к матери. – Я люблю тебя. Ты только не плачь больше.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, детка, - Эми, с трудом сдерживая слёзы, поцеловала дочку в лоб и уже твёрже заявила, - а теперь, маленькая леди, пора умываться и завтракать. Энрике, оставайся с нами на завтрак.

\- Но блины со смайликами мои, - заявил Шелдон и отправился накрывать на стол.

Когда с завтраком было покончено и посуда была убрана, в квартиру 4А стали подтягиваться друзья, готовые к битве воздушных змеев.

Эми познакомила банду с Энрике и, отправив дочь поиграть в детской комнате, попросила южноамериканского гостя рассказать всю историю её похищения друзьям.

Наконец все узнали, где была Эми целый год до того, как попала в Эквадор, где провела ещё два года. Но сам побег остался загадкой. Эми не знала, как она получила травму мозга, которая привела к потере памяти.

К полудню банда, прихватив с собой Энрике, наконец-то попала в парк, где четверо друзей бодались своими воздушными змеями, пока девушки наслаждались отдыхом на природе, развалившись на одеялах.

\- Эрни, почему ты не резвишься с мальчиками? – спросила Бернадетт у наблюдающего за парнями латиноамериканца.

\- Это не очень хорошо для моих рук. Я должен беречь их.

\- Ты музыкант? – спросила Пенни, вытирая слюну с маленького ротика Хелли.

\- Нет, я доктор. Нейрохирург, если быть точным. Я делаю сложные операции на человеческом мозге, - ответил Энрике, усмехнувшись, когда увидел как Шелдон скачет в восторге от выигрыша и с гордым видом отбирает у Раджа очередного боевого змея-патанга.

\- Эми, твоему мужу совсем не жаль беднягу? Смотри, бедный парень едва сдерживает слёзы, - сказал Энрике, сочувствуя индусу.

\- Проиграл, так проиграл, - равнодушно ответила Эми, наливая сок в кружку для Лизы, которая прыгала вокруг отца, пытаясь отнять у него трофей.

\- Эми и Шелдон всегда были на одной волне, - ответила удивлённому доктору Бернадетт, - потому они и нашли друг друга.

\- Эй! Энрике, ты мог бы сделать Эми какую-нибудь операцию, чтобы она нас вспомнила? – оживлённо спросила Пенни, радуясь своей сообразительности.

\- Надо изучить историю её болезни для начала. Но, да… это возможно, - ответил Энрике, глядя на испуганную Эми. – Не переживай, я отличный хирург и ты знаешь об этом. То есть, знала.

Энрике усмехнулся и похлопал Эми по плечу, сразу же получив от Шелдона злобный прищуренный взгляд. Латиноамериканец отдёрнул руку от девушки и ухмыльнулся. Его забавлял этот гениальный парень. Именно таким и описывала его Эми.

\- Но, Эрни, мой друг и врач Родриго, сказал, что память вернётся со временем. Я думаю, что хирургия тут ни к чему, - начала протестовать Эми.

\- Неужели? – саркастично фыркнул нейрохирург. – Эми, я не могу ничего утверждать, пока не увижу снимков твоего мозга, но я уверен, что возможно я мог бы ускорить процесс. Приходи ко мне в больницу и мы выясним, что с тобой.

\- Я знаю, что со мной, - фыркнула Эми. – Я делала МРТ мозга. Снимки ничего не показали.

\- А вот это уже интересно, - ответил Энрике, - если отставить в сторону разговор о физическом повреждении мозга, причиной такого забывания может быть психологическая травма или хроническая психотравмирующая ситуация. Такая информация хранится, но доступа к «файлам» нет. Иначе говоря, в сознание информация не допускается. Слишком болезненно и трудно когда-то пережить человеку то или иное событие, и психика просто «не хочет» снова испытывать все те чувства и переживания. Это своеобразный защитный механизм. Часто, когда такой человек начинает работать с психологом, воспоминания возвращаются, появляется доступ к «файлам». Эми, я думаю, это и происходит с тобой. Твой мозг не хочет вспоминать. Я бы посоветовал тебе поработать с нейропсихологом.

\- Я не согласна с твоей теорией, - сказала Эми, - я уже вспомнила некоторые вещи. Моих родителей я узнала сразу же. Я вспомнила свою работу и некоторые моменты, связанные с моей беременностью.

\- Эми, я не буду сейчас с тобой спорить. Приходи ко мне в больницу и пройди полное обследование. Я работаю в больнице Рональда Рейгана при калифорнийском университете. Она одна из лучших.

\- А как ты туда попал, интересно? – недоверчиво спросила Бернадетт. – Это крутая больница и там работают лучшие врачи.

\- Согласен. Я и есть лучший, - улыбаясь во весь рот, ответил Энрике.

\- И главное скромный, - хихикнула Пенни, - прямо как наш Шелдон.

\- Вы говорите обо мне? – спросил, внезапно появившийся из ниоткуда физик-теоретик, с дочерью подмышкой, которая вырывалась и пыталась освободиться.

\- Нет, Шелдон, - улыбнувшись столь милой картине, ответила Эми, - Энрике предлагает пройти мне обследование в калифорнийском университете, где я когда-то работала….

Все замолчали и уставились на Эми, которая прикрыла рот ладонями и размеренно произнесла:

\- Я это помню. Я помню как работала в калифорнийском университете с капуцинами. Мой бедный Рикки… - слёзы радости навернулись на глазах Эми.

\- Ура! – закричала Лиза и бросилась в объятия матери.

\- Да, но это было давно, Эми, - вставил слово Леонард, - в последнее время ты работала в Калтехе с нами.

\- И получила Нобелевку за свою работу, - добавил Шелдон.

\- И мы вместе создали лекарство от деменции, - дополнила Бернадетт. – Эми, может наше лекарство и тебе поможет?

\- Давайте не будем предполагать, - сказал Энрике, - будем решать как лечить Эми после полного обследования.

\- На этот раз я согласен с врачом, - произнёс Шелдон, - моя жена не подопытная свинка, Бернадетт…. Я бы порекомендовал гипноз….

Когда солнце начало клониться к горизонту, друзья попрощались и разошлись по домам. Эми не терпелось сообщить новости об Энрике своему другу Родриго. Она не переставала улыбаться пока вела машину, вспоминая, каким загадочным и весёлым оказался этот день.

Эми посмотрела в зеркало заднего вида и увидела, что её маленькая дочка сладко спит в детском кресле, обнимая боевого змея-патанга, выигранного папой у Раджа.

Она посмотрела на Шелдона, спящего рядом, и облегчённо вздохнула. Её семья. Её два гения сладко спали в машине, вымотанные насыщенным событиями днём.

Остановившись на перекрёстке в ожидании зелёного света, Эми снова посмотрела на мужа. Она уже точно знала, что по уши влюбилась в этого человека, в его ум, доброту и красоту….

Внезапно Шелдон чихнул и проснулся. Не понимая где находится, он стал озираться по сторонам.

\- Будь здоров, муженёк, - улыбаясь, произнесла Эми.

\- Ну вот… - заныл он, - я так и знал, что пикник был плохой идеей. И вот результат… я заболел. У меня жар и щекотание в носу. Это ты виновата, Эми.

Эми не ответила и, закатив глаза в очередной раз, тронулась с места на зелёный сигнал светофора. Шелдон был Шелдоном, думала она. Но его поведение приводило её в восторг, даже в те моменты, когда ей хотелось убить его.

Дождавшись момента, когда Эми пошла купать Лизу, Шелдон выскользнул из квартиры и постучал к Пенни и Леонарду. Дверь открыла блондинка и с любопытством уставилась на соседа.

\- Пенни, мне нужен совет Леонарда по социальной конструкции, когда парень желает изменить парадигму отношений и пригласить свою спутницу на рандеву, - сказал физик, но увидев тупое выражение лица подруги, закатил глаза и, откашлявшись, спросил, - какое слово тебе не понятно?

\- Чё?! – переспросила Пенни, хлопая глазами.

\- Я хочу пригласить Эми на свидание. Хотелось бы устроить ей романтическое путешествие или ужин в дорогом ресторане.

\- Ааа, мог бы сразу так сказать, - фыркнула красотка. – Шелдон, а зачем тебе Леонард? Почему ты у меня не спросишь совета?

\- Хмм… наверное ты права, Пенни. Леонард не лучший вариант. Я не хочу добиваться своей жены годами.

\- Тогда входи и мы поговорим, - Пенни пропустила соседа в квартиру и они уселись на диван. – Так что именно ты хочешь?

\- Я не знаю. Я не очень силён в романтике. Хотя, если она ничего не помнит, то я мог бы пригласить её в те места, где мы были раньше. Но мне самому не хочется делать этого.

\- Хорошо. Вот моё предложение. Мы с Леонардом едем в четверг в парк Йосемити. Поехали с нами. Там есть свободные номера, я узнавала.

\- Опять лес? Мы только сегодня были в парке и меня покусали комары. Так что малярия мне обеспечена.

\- Шелдон, ты хочешь этого для Эми или для себя? – злобно прошипела блондинка.

\- Для неё конечно. Но приятным бонусом было бы то, чтобы и мне понравилась эта поездка, – произнёс физик, утвердительно качая головой.

\- Тогда идите в зоопарк! – рявкнула Пенни, да так громко, что Шелдон подпрыгнул на диване и Леонард высунул голову из спальни.

\- Эй, народ, чего орём? – спросил он, поправляя очки на носу.

\- Шелдон хочет удивить Эми, пригласив на свидание. Я позвала их с нами, а он снова стал засранцем, думающим лишь о себе.

\- Серьёзно, Шелдон, Пенни права. Поехали с нами. Я и сам сначала был против этой идеи, но Пенни привела неопровержимые доводы, что и мне там понравится.

\- Да? И какие же? – язвительно спросил Шелдон.

\- Ну… там так красиво, - ответила Пенни. – Можно жить в отеле или кемпинге в палатках.

\- Ну уж нет, никаких палаток. Я не хочу пополнить статистику, съеденных медведями туристов. – Категорично заявил физик-теоретик, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Мы тоже так решили и сняли номер в отеле в долине, - сказала Пенни. – Да брось, Шелдон, представь себя и Эми на балконе отеля в окружении величественных гор и водопадов, в лучах заходящего солнца. Она будет в восторге.

\- Хмм… это романтично, - задумчиво ответил Купер. Поразмыслив ещё несколько секунд над словами Пенни, он добавил, - но я отказываюсь скакать по горам, как какой-то горный козёл…. Извините за тавтологию.

\- Вы можете провести время возле реки, наслаждаясь пейзажем или рыбалкой.

\- Однажды я был на рыбалке с папой, - снова задумавшись, произнёс Шелдон. – Хорошо, мы едем в Йосемити.

Вооружившись ноутбуком, Шелдон уселся на диван и начал исследование. Места и природа национального парка восхищала даже его. Заказав один из лучших номеров в четырёхзвёздочном отеле Маджестик, физик был очень доволен собой. Ещё бы, в их номере был камин и балкон с видом на горы. Кроме того, верхний этаж был гарантией того, что медведи до них не доберутся.

Услышав хихиканье дочери из ванной комнаты, Шелдон понял, что имеет в распоряжении ещё несколько минут. Он взял телефон и, позвонив матери Эми, договорился с ней, что она позаботится о Лизе в эти выходные.

Элен пришлась по вкусу идея зятя отвезти Эми в романтическое путешествие и она с большим удовольствием согласилась поработать няней.

Шелдон был доволен собой. Снова набрав на клавиатуре парк Йосемити, он стал тщательно планировать маршрут путешествия.


	23. Chapter 23

**Глава 23**

\- Вау, какая красота! – восхищались Эми и Пенни, как только машина с двумя физиками и их подругами въехала на территорию национального парка Йосемити.

\- Смотрите, эти скалы просто огромны, - поддержал девушек Леонард. – Шелдон посмотри вокруг и хватит пялиться в свой телефон.

\- Было бы интересней, если я застал сам момент образования этих гор. Например, если бы ледник, на моих глазах, внезапно растаял и изменил рельеф местности.

\- Хватит быть таким занудным, пирожок, - съязвила Пенни и показала физику-теоретику язык.

\- Вот-вот очень похоже на сползание ледника с гор, - ухмыльнулся Шелдон.

\- Не поняла?! Это мой язык похож на ледник? – переспросила Пенни.

\- Да, он так же медленно выползает из твоего рта, как и ледник. Медленно и противно. Особенно, когда ты пытаешься дразнить меня. И не называй меня больше пирожком. Я просил тебя об этом тридцать четыре раза. – Закончив свою речь, физик снова уткнулся в телефон, перестав участвовать в разговоре.

\- Серьёзно, Эми, что ты в нём нашла? Беги от него пока не вспомнила, что любишь этого придурка. – Пенни хотела снова показать Шелдону язык, но заметив, что он наблюдает за ней в зеркало заднего вида, передумала.

\- Наверное мне поздно убегать от моего мужа, бести, - вздохнув ответила Эми, - я снова влюбилась в него.

\- Чего и следовало ожидать, - подтвердил довольный физик-теоретик и, повернувшись к Пенни, произнёс, - что… съела?

\- Шелдон, не будь грубым, - укоризненно произнесла Эми.

\- Но, Эми, она первая начала, - возмутился физик, глядя на жену в зеркало заднего вида. – Но я подчинюсь твоему желанию и не буду усугублять конфликт потому что не хочу, чтобы ты расстраивалась. Но всё же хочу заметить, что наш номер лучше, чем у Пенни и Леонарда. У нас не только есть камин, но и джакузи….

Эми поймала слегка прищуренный взгляд супруга в отражении зеркала и была поражена какими голубыми были его глаза, отражая небо Йосемити. Это было восхитительно.

\- И мы непременно воспользуемся ею, - хихикнула Пенни, радуясь, что поддела Шелдона.

\- А вот это вряд ли, - не поддаваясь на провокацию, спокойно ответил Купер, - наша ванна только для Эми и меня. Мы не собираемся превращать её в суп из микробов. И кстати, джакузи в нашем номере не такая как у Воловицев. Она встроена прямо в пол.

\- Ой, смотрите, - решил разрядить ситуацию Леонард, - это гора Эль-Капитан, одна из главных достопримечательностей парка.

\- А вы знали, что эта гора одна из крупнейших горных вершин — монолитов в Северной Америке. Вершина находится на высоте 2307 м над уровнем моря или примерно 910 метров над долиной Йосемити. Эта гора является популярным местом у скалолазов. На вершину проложено более ста маршрутов разной сложности. От простой до высшей категории. Вершина сложена из гранита, а на восточном склоне горы находится «огненный» водопад «Лошадиный хвост»….

\- Как бы я хотела забраться на её вершину и оттуда закричать во всё горло, что я самая чудесная женщина в мире, - восторженно произнесла Пенни, не сводя глаз с огромного гранитного монолита, в то время как её парень так же восторженно смотрел на неё.

\- Хочу предупредить тебя Пенни, - равнодушно произнёс Шелдон, - уже тридцать альпинистов свалились оттуда. Если хочешь пополнить статистику жертв горы, тогда вперёд…. И для справки, самая чудесная женщина в мире, моя жена.

Купер заметил периферийным зрением как Леонард закатил глаза, в то время как Эми на заднем сидении автомобиля улыбалась во все свои прекрасные белые зубы.

\- Леонард, - продолжил физик, - есть большая вероятность того, что мы свалимся в пропасть ещё до начала нашего отдыха, если ты после каждого моего слова будешь закатывать глаза. И для справки, у меня отлично развито периферическое зрение.

Наконец друзья добрались до отеля и смогли размять затёкшие ноги. Парни взяли чемоданы и, пропустив своих дам вперёд, потащились следом.

\- Как здесь красиво, - не переставала восхищаться Эми, - весь отель выполнен в индейской тематике. Невероятно….

На радость супруга, она не переставала восторгаться и их номером, в том же стиле. Пока Шелдон затаскивал чемоданы, не позволив портье сделать это, чтобы не платить чаевых, Эми развалилась на огромном тёмно-коричневом кожаном диване и любовалась видом из окна.

Физик кидал на неё довольные взгляды и удивлялся, как может что-то такое тривиальное как мебельный интерьер, так сильно восхищать женщин? Эми практически визжала от удовольствия.

Девушка вышла на балкон и увидела на соседнем балконе Пенни. Их отделяли только деревянные перила.

\- Привет бести, - сказала Эми, не сводя глаз с красивейшего водопада на противоположной стороне долины.

\- Привет соседка, - ответила Пенни, глядя в ту же сторону. – Я слышала, что вода этого водопада на закате становиться лавой.

\- Пенни, Пенни, Пенни, - снисходительно сказал, появившийся из-за спины Эми, Шелдон. - Даже ты со своим низким уровнем образования должна понимать, что это лишь преломление солнечных лучей. Всего лишь физика. Как бы тебе попроще объяснить? В течении года положение заходящего солнца относительно водопада меняется и во второй половине февраля светило оказывается в точке, откуда его лучи падают на потоки воды под таким углом, что преломляются словно призмы на составляющие спектра.

\- Но почему это зрелище происходит лишь в конце февраля? Солнце же садится каждый день, - не унималась блондинка.

\- Окрас воды зависит от того как расположено светило. Просто в конце февраля самое благоприятное стечение обстоятельств, - ответила за мужа Эми и получила от него благодарный взгляд.

\- Но почему он не зелёный или синий как северное сияние? Даже я знаю, что в спектре семь цветов, - ехидно спросила Пенни.

Теперь настало время Шелдона закатывать глаза, на тупость подруги… по его стандартным меркам.

\- Ещё один урок физики, Пенни? – скрестив руки на груди, спросил он. – Ну что ж, проект «Горилла» продолжается. Слушай внимательно, ибо я не собираюсь ещё раз разжёвывать это для тебя.

Физик-теоретик немного подумал, как проще донести свои слова и произнёс:

\- Пенни, красная составляющая спектра имеет самую большую длину волны и практически не рассеивается в атмосфере. Отсюда и багровые тона. Этот же эффект мы наблюдаем во время простого заката, когда всё небо окрашивается в красно-оранжевые цвета.

\- А почему северное сияние имеет другие цвета? – спросила блондинка, явно заинтересованная в оптических иллюзиях.

\- Всё просто, Пенни, - сказал Шелдон, польщённый умными вопросами девушки, - в северных широтах слой атмосферы намного тоньше, поэтому через неё и пробиваются остальные цвета. Но это происходит только во время солнечного ветра, когда он яростнее всего бомбит нашу планету. И Пенни, мой совет. Если хочешь сегодня страстного соития с Леонардом, блесни перед ним не своим телом, а новыми познаниями. Гарантирую, что ты не забудешь эту ночь никогда.

Эми хихикнула и, покраснев, прикрыла рот ладонями. Шелдон повернулся к ней и слащаво произнёс:

\- К тебе это не относится, моя дорогая. Я и так знаю, что ты самая умная женщина в мире. Мне иногда кажется, что ты умнее самой мадам Кюри. И это одна из причин, почему ты и заинтересовала меня, когда мы впервые встретились в той кофейне.

Шелдон подошёл к жене и нежно прижал её к себе. Их глаза встретились и объединились в негласном любовном сцеплении.

Пенни, когда-то назвала этот взгляд их «глазным коитусом». И теперь она снова увидела это. Она знала, что в этот момент их невозможно было разъединить. Они никого не слышали и мир переставал для них существовать. Были только он, она и их любовь.

Наблюдая за парой у блондинки навернулись слёзы умиления на глазах как тогда, когда они впервые разделили стаканчик для их зубных щёток. Она и Леонард стали свидетелями этого события, хотя перед примирением между Эми и Шелдоном состоялась нешуточная битва. В тот момент физик изрёк совершенно глупую мысль, что не собирается замыкаться на моногамии и ему нужна вторая подружка.

Это взбесило Эми до такой степени, что Леонарду и Пенни пришлось развести их по углам, чтобы они остыли. После чего Шелдон признался, что Эми единственная женщина, которая ему когда-либо будет нужна.

Тогда, как и сейчас Пенни чуть не расплакалась от умиления, наблюдая, как они соединяют их зубные щётки в одном стаканчике.

Решив оставить пару наедине, блондинка прошмыгнула в свою комнату, где на кровати её уже ждал полуобнажённый Леонард.

Пенни хихикнула, заметив на его семейных трусах голову слона с хоботом на причинном месте. Но вспомнив слова Шелдона о том, что он сказал на балконе, решила провести эксперимент и блеснуть научными познаниями в области оптики:

\- О, Леонард, а ты слышал о водопаде «Лошадиный хвост»? Я могу просветить тебя по поводу одной иллюзии, которую мы будем наблюдать на закате….

\- О, да-а-а, - медленно произнёс Шелдон, почувствовав всем телом, как пузырьки резвятся на его коже, лопаясь и тут же рождаясь заново. – Обязательно куплю джакузи, после покупки дома. Это будет вторым моим любимым местом.

Физик несколько минут провёл в ванне с подогревом, в ожидании супруги, а она всё ещё не появилась.

Эми надела свой новый зелёный купальник с юбочкой и была готова составить мужу компанию в джакузи, но не решалась войти туда, хотя сама и предложила эту идею.

Ещё раз покрутившись перед зеркалом и заколов волосы на макушке головы, она села на кровать, сильно нервничая.

\- Эй, Эми! – услышала она голос Шелдона из ванной комнаты. – Ты где? Я заждался! Если бы ты знала как эти пузырьки щекочут различные участки моего тела, это фантастика!

\- Ещё минуточку! – крикнула Эми в дверь ванной.

Набравшись мужества, она всё-таки переступила порог и забралась в джакузи. Усевшись напротив супруга, она не решалась взглянуть на его обнажённый торс.

\- У тебя красивый купальник, - произнёс он, блуждая глазами по её телу и остановив взор на складке между грудями.

\- Спасибо. Я купила его в последний момент, хотя Пенни и не одобрила мой выбор. Она хотела, чтобы я купила бикини. – Эми бросила стыдливый взгляд на мужа, но сразу же отвернулась, когда заметила, куда нацелен его взор.

\- Я размышлял о том, что непременно нужно купить в наш новый дом такую же ванну, - сказал физик, уловив неловкость момента.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы у нас был дом? – удивлённо спросила она.

\- Да. Скоро у нас будет большая семья и нам потребуется больше места.

\- Ой… - Эми покраснела от смущения, представив себя беременной другим ребёнком, - похоже… ты всё распланировал?

\- Как всегда. Но не в данный момент, а в ближайшие пять лет. И кстати о детях, Лиза на днях спросила у меня после того пикника в парке, когда она вдоволь наигралась с ребёнком Воловица, когда мы родим ей братика или сестричку?

\- И что ты ответил? – ещё больше смутившись, спросила Эми.

\- Я сказал ей правду. Что ты ещё не привыкла к нам и что тебе предстоит заново узнавать нас.

\- Шелдон, неужели ты сказал ей, что меня похитили?! – разволновалась Эми.

\- Конечно нет. Она ещё мала для таких новостей. Но непременно сообщу, когда она подрастёт. В нашей семье не должно быть тайн.

\- Согласна. Но давай пока поближе узнаем друг друга, - предложила Эми, начиная блаженствовать от мягкого покалывания пузырьков по всему телу.

\- Тогда я предлагаю вам, миссис Купер, немного подвинуться ко мне поближе для начала, - игриво нарисовав на лице кривую ухмылочку, предложил он.

\- Шелдон, а тебе никто не говорил, что ты похож на Загадочника из Готэма? – внезапно спросила она, решив сменить тему, пока она не растаяла в этой ванне словно мороженое от его смущающе-сексуального взгляда. – Тебе бы подошла эта роль… ну… или… Джокера?

Эми начала заикаться на каждом слове, когда её муж медленно стал двигаться к ней. Она резко замолчала, когда он приблизился вплотную и обнял её за плечо.

\- Я хочу тебя поцеловать, можно? – тихо спросил он, заметив напряжение супруги. – Я хочу, чтобы ты немного расслабилась. Мы делали это раньше и тебе вроде бы понрави….

Не успел он закончить предложение, как губы Эми заткнули его рот. Шелдон тут же ответил взаимностью и углубил поцелуй. Приподнять девушку в воде было легко и он тут же усадил её к себе на колени.

Моментально поняв, что Шелдон абсолютно голый, Эми дёрнулась, чтобы вырваться, но крепкие руки парня удержали её на месте.

\- Эмиии… - прошептал он ей в рот, не переставая целовать, - я так скучаю по тебе…. Не отодвигайся от меня….

\- Хорошо, - тихо ответила она и провела рукой по его груди, медленно опуская её ниже в воду. Однако достигнув пупка, она не остановилась. Обведя его пальчиками, рука опустилась ещё ниже по тропинке каштановых волос к самому основанию члена.

Эми и сама не ожидала от себя такой решимости. Вся робость ушла в небытие в тот момент, когда Шелдон спустил лямки купальника с её плеч и начал ласкать её грудь, уделяя особое внимание розовым сосочкам.

Шелдон снова приподнял жену и, раздвинув её бёдра, усадил обратно на свои колени. Теперь её ноги были по обе стороны его бёдер.

Эми вскрикнула от неожиданности, но сопротивляться не стала, почувствовав под своей женственностью его набухший детородный орган. Она лишь крепче прижалась к нему, вызвав вздох волнения у супруга. Ей понравилось ощущать его твёрдость между своими бёдрами. Это возбуждало.

Шелдон, не теряя время даром, уже скользил губами по её ключицам к груди. Поласкав их немного языком, он вцепился в сосок зубами и легко сжал его, облизывая языком ареолу. Теперь настала очередь Эми стонать от вожделения.

Вдруг Эми почувствовала страстное желание доставить своему мужу удовольствие и показать ему уровень своего доверия.

Эми сползла с колен парня и, загадочно улыбаясь, похлопала ладошкой по краю ванны, тем самым дав понять Шелдону, чтобы он сел туда. Но он не понял её замысла.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я вылез из ванны? – удивлённо спросил он и шёпотом добавил, – Я бы не хотел этого делать в данный момент… у меня… эрекция….

\- Нет, глупенький, я хочу, чтобы ты сел на край ванны. Хочу сделать тебе сюрприз, - краснея произнесла Эми.

\- Сюрприз? Эми я не люблю сюрпризы….

\- Просто сядь сюда и замолчи, - в приказном тоне сказала Эми и, в подтверждении приказа, приподняла брови и вновь похлопала по кафельному бордюру ладонью.

\- Да, мэм… - обречённо ответил физик и выполнил приказ, поместив свою голую задницу на прохладный кафель.

Шелдону стало немного не по себе, когда он понял, что его эрегированный пенис оказался перед глазами жены.

\- О, я вижу, что теперь ты напряжён, - подмигнув мужу, произнесла Эми и соблазнительно облизала губы. – Я думаю, что настала моя очередь расслабить тебя.

Эми встала во весь рост и стащила с себя купальник, обнажившись перед мужем. Отчего тот издал звук, похожий на писк.

\- Ты будешь моей смертью, женщина, - прохрипел он сквозь сухое горло.

Эми лишь усмехнулась и вновь погрузилась в воду, подползая к парню на четвереньках.

\- О, парень, ты точно решила убить меня, - зарычал он, наблюдая за кошачьими передвижениями жены, которая уже устроилась между его ногами и, взяв его член в руку, провела по его головке кончиком языка.

\- О… мой… Бог… Эмиии… - наконец-то поняв, что она собирается сделать, прошептал Шелдон, закрывая глаза от предстоящего наслаждения. – Эми… ты хорошо… подумала? Ты точно этого… хочешь?

\- Заткнись и наслаждайся, - произнесла она, облизывая член парня словно ванильный рожок.

Шелдон никогда раньше не испытывал такого, даже с Эми. Он хорошо помнил, что однажды она хотела сделать ему фелляцию, но рвотный рефлекс не позволил ей. Быть может причиной была беременность?

Пока физик раздумывал над этим, он сумел отодвинуть оргазм на неопределённое время, позволив себе насладиться процессом подольше. Наконец почувствовав как Эми засосала его орган, он открыл глаза и посмотрел на жену, которая старательно и ритмично поднимала и опускала голову, не выпуская его член изо рта.

\- Хммм… - он почти хныкал от удовольствия. Шелдон был счастлив, что это была она, его прекрасная Эми и никто другой.

Через мгновение он начал терять контроль над ситуацией и отстранил голову жены, нежно коснувшись её лица.

\- Эми, прости, но я не могу эякулировать тебе в рот, а я уже на грани, - Шелдон начал паниковать. В ванну он тоже не мог кончать. Это был тупик.

\- Шелдон, ты мне доверяешь? – заглянув в его глаза, полные желания и страха, - произнесла она.

\- Конечно. Никогда не сомневайся в этом, - с трудом восстанавливая дыхание, чтобы избежать панической атаки, произнёс он.

\- Я тоже доверяю тебе, а ещё я люблю тебя, Шелдон Купер. Поэтому закрой глаза, расслабься и дай мне доставить тебе удовольствие.

\- Хорошо, - пискнул он, но глаза всё же закрыл и Эми продолжила своё дело, включив в игру не только его член, но и яички.

Эми всё-таки добилась от мужа полного расслабления и видела, что он наслаждался её действиями по полной программе, периодически кусая свои губы.

Тем временем Эми ускорилась и крепче сжала его достоинство своими губами. Ей нравилось видеть мужа таким возбуждённым. Он был чертовски красив.

Когда он открыл глаза, чтобы наблюдать за происходящим, Эми заметила дьявольский блеск сильно расширенных зрачков супруга. Она поняла, что в нём просыпается хищник, когда он начал рычать в такт движения своих бёдер, стараясь как можно глубже всунуть себя в рот Эми.

Его руки вцепились в волосы супруги, направляя её голову и контролируя глубину проникновения. Он был в восторге.

\- Ооо, чёрт, Эмиии! – воскликнул он, когда уже не мог сдержаться и оросил нёбо супруги своей спермой.

Он широко раскрыл глаза от удивления, когда его женщина не только проглотила всё это, но ещё и причмокнула от удовольствия, вытирая рот ладошкой.

Физик тихонько сполз в бурлящую воду и прижал к себе Эми.

\- Прекрасный подарок я получил на свой день рождения, - усмехнулся он и чмокнул жену в губы.

Но она внезапно отстранилась и, вытаращив на мужа глаза, спросила:

\- Что?! У тебя сегодня день рождения?

\- Да, если сегодня двадцать шестое февраля? – усмехаясь произнёс он, снова притягивая её к себе.

\- Боже мой, Шелдон, почему ты мне не сказал? Мне так неловко.

\- Эми, это не моя заслуга, чтобы праздновать. Я всего-навсего выбрался из родовых путей моей матери в этот день. Скорее, это она должна праздновать.

Только Эми раскрыла рот, чтобы ответить мужу, как дверь в ванную комнату отворилась и на пороге появилась сияющая Пенни. Супруги не заметили её появления поначалу, но блондинка звонко крикнула:

\- Эй, голубки, вылезайте из своей джакузи! Мы вас ждем в ресторане!

Как по команде они оба занырнули в воду, оставив на поверхности лишь головы.

\- Какого чёрта, Пенни?! – взвизгнул, моментально покрасневший физик, пытаясь прикрыться от любопытного взгляда блондинки своей женой.

Только тогда Пенни заметила, что их плечи были обнажены, а мокрый купальник Эми лежал на полу рядом с ванной.

\- Ой, простите, я не ожидала, что у вас тут секс, - Пенни прикрыла глаза и выбежала за дверь.

\- Эми, прости, это я забыл запереть дверь, - виновато подняв брови, сказал Шелдон.

\- Ничего. Я зашла сюда последней, но тоже про неё забыла. – Эми поцеловала мужа в губы и быстро выбралась наружу, предоставив своей второй половине роскошный вид на её обнажённую фигуру.

Физик тихонько взвизгнул и, прикусив нижнюю губу, закрыл глаза, чтобы снова не возбудиться. Он открыл их только после того, как шлепки босых ног жены по кафелю затихли. Шелдон вылез из ванны и, обмотавшись полотенцем спустил воду.

\- Ребята, ещё раз извините меня за то, что вторглась к вам, - виновато произнесла Пенни. – Я не ожидала увидеть вас в таком виде.

\- Мы прощаем тебя, - ответил Шелдон, - но на будущее Пенни, мы женаты, а это подразумевает и занятия любовью. Так что в следующий раз… просто постучи. И пора тебе бросить свою дурную привычку вламываться без стука. Ещё хорошо, что ты не зашла пятью минутами раньше пока Эми делала….

\- Стоп, Шелдон! – резко осекла его супруга и прикрыла рот своей ладонью. Уже мягче она добавила, - никому не нужно знать, что мы делаем наедине.

\- Ооо, точно, я должен держать себя в рамках, - покраснев, произнёс физик-теоретик.

\- И… этого… говорить…. – протяжно начала Эми, пристально глядя в лицо мужа.

\- … не следовало, - закончил предложение Шелдон.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Леонард, - если с извинениями покончено, то скажу я. На завтра мы с Пенни арендовали шаттл для экскурсии по парку. Вы с нами?

\- Если не придётся шлёпать по скалам ногами, то я пожалуй, согласен, - заявил Шелдон, - а ты, Эми?

\- Всеми руками… за! – воскликнула брюнетка, вскинув обе руки вверх.

\- Отлично, - улыбаясь супруге, сказал Шелдон, - а теперь давайте закажем еду. Я ужасно голодный.

\- Но для начала у нас есть кое-что для тебя, пирожок, - хихикнула Пенни и махнула кому-то рукой.

\- Тридцать пятый раз повторяю, - закатив глаза, сказал физик, - не называй меня так. Я взрослый мужчина….

\- Да, да, да, я знаю, - махнула на него рукой Пенни, - и сегодня ты стал ещё взрослее на год!

\- О, нет, только не это, - зашипел Шелдон. – О, нет, что происходит?!

Внезапно свет в зале погас. Остались лишь свечи на столиках. Шелдон был готов запаниковать, когда услышал: «С днём рожденья тебя. С днём рожденья тебя. С днём рождения Шелдон. С днём рожденья тебя».

Физик расслабился только тогда, когда взглянул на улыбающееся лицо своей жены, которая восхищённо смотрела на официантов, несущих к их столу красивый шоколадный торт с розовой глазурью и горящими свечами.

\- С днём рожденья тебя, - допели Пенни и Леонард вместе с работниками ресторана.

\- Поздравляем, дружище! – воскликнул Леонард, разливая по бокалам шампанское. – Давай, задувай свечи!

Шелдон закрыл глаза, загадывая лишь одно желание, чтобы его любимая женщина, наконец-то, вспомнила его. Посмотрев на прекрасные, искрящиеся, глаза Эми при свете свечей, Шелдон одарил её своей очаровательной улыбкой. Набрав побольше воздуха в лёгкие, он задул все свечи разом под рукоплескания всех посетителей ресторана.

Эми чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Она не принимала никакого участия в поздравлении и это больно задело её. Но не показывая вида, что расстроена, она мило улыбалась супругу.

И когда Шелдон, набирал в лёгкие побольше воздуха, именно в этот момент, Эми почувствовала необъяснимую пугающую тревогу. Она вдруг ощутила, что должна сделать то же самое, чтобы не умереть. Девушка, повторяя супруга, набрала воздух в лёгкие и выдохнула вместе с ним.

Эми не понимала, что с ней произошло и старательно пыталась объяснить себе самой, что случилось? Почему, оттого что Шелдон набирал в свои лёгкие дополнительный запас кислорода, зависела её жизнь? Это было страшно и… глупо….

\- Эми, Эми? – красивый голос мужа вернул её в реальный мир. Девушка быстро заморгала, возвращаясь из своих мыслей, - Эми, с тобой всё в порядке? По-моему, ты слегка побледнела.

\- Всё в порядке, Шелдон, - улыбаясь, врала она, - давайте разрежем этот торт!

Три часа провели ребята в ресторане, празднуя день рождения Шелдона. Хотя Леонард и Пенни не подарили ему подарков, к изумлению Эми. Она всё же была рада, что не была исключением из общих правил.

Чуть позже, когда парни отправились в туалет, Эми спросила у подруги:

\- Пенни, почему ты не сказала про день рождения Шелдона? Я выглядела глупо, не зная об этом.

\- Прости, Эми, я иногда забываю, что ты ничего не помнишь, - оправдывалась блондинка. – Просто ты так хорошо влилась в нашу команду, как будто бы и не исчезала. Прости, прости, пожалуйста….

\- Ну как я могу сердиться на тебя, бести. Ты была рядом с Шелдоном, когда он нуждался в помощи, а меня не было. Я так благодарна тебе.

\- О, да! Он был ещё тем засранцем. Представляешь, когда мы привезли Лизу из роддома, он бегал ко мне всякий раз, чтобы я меняла его дочери подгузники. Он справлялся сам, когда она писалась, но с какашками была проблема. – Пенни рассмеялась, вспоминая прошлое, а потом вдруг стала серьёзной. – Ты права, Эми, ему было очень тяжело. Шелдон бы не справился без нас и его матери. И я говорю не об уходе за ребёнком. Этому он быстро научился. Ему было тяжело морально. Он был разбит горем, после твоего исчезновения.

\- Боже мой, бедный Шелдон, - чуть не плача, прошептала Эми. – Пенни, как же он справился? У него был кто-то, после меня?

\- Ты что, шутишь? – снова рассмеялась блондинка. – Ты первая и единственная, с кем у него был секс. Кроме того, у него была Лиза. Он называл её частичкой твоей души. Он искал и находил в ней твои черты лица, сожалея о том, что ей достались его глаза, а не твои. Шелдон и Лиза как две горошине в одном стручке. Они очень любят друг друга. Шелдон, на ночь рассказывал дочке истории о тебе, вместо сказок. И она заочно полюбила тебя.

\- О, Пенни, теперь я люблю его ещё больше, - вытирая слёзы, произнесла Эми.

\- Эй, что за слёзы? – спросил внезапно появившийся Шелдон, - Пенни, это ты её расстроила?

\- Нет, нет, - протестовала Эми, - Пенни немного рассказала про твою жизнь, пока меня не было.

\- И приврала, наверное, - бросив на блондинку недоверчивый взгляд, сказал Шелдон.

\- Эй, Пенни не врушка, - заступился за жену Леонард, - хоть и не умеет хранить секреты, прямо как ты, Шелдон.

\- Я… умею хранить секреты, если они касаются меня, - защищался физик-теоретик.

\- Ребята, я думаю, что нам пора, - решив спасти мужа от смущения, сказала Эми. – Если мы хотим увидеть «огненный водопад», то надо идти.

Шелдон и Эми удобно устроились на деревянной скамье на своём балконе, окутавшись тёплым пледом и попивая горячий чай, уставились на горы.

\- Шелдон, - робко произнесла Эми.

\- Ммм, - ответил он, обнимая супругу за плечи.

\- Сегодня со мной произошла странная вещь, когда ты набирал воздух, чтобы задуть свечи.

\- Продолжай, - Шелдон внимательно посмотрел на жену.

\- Внезапно, не осознавая этого, я сделала то же самое. Почему то показалось, что мне не хватит воздуха. Что со мной не так?

\- Хмм, любопытно. А раньше с тобой случалось такое?

\- Нет, никогда.

\- Эми, я конечно не врач, но могу точно сказать, что это был обрывок воспоминаний. Может, ты плавала или ныряла? Давай подождём, но обещай, если это ещё раз произойдёт, ты мне сразу всё расскажешь.

\- Согласованно, - ответила она, ближе прижимаясь к тёплому телу супруга. – Шелдон, смотри какая красота!

\- О, да, грандиозно, - восхищённо пробормотал физик, глядя на оранжевые с кроваво-красным отливом струи величественного водопада, одного из чудес Йосемити.

_Я не знаю, виден ли огненный водопад из окон этого отеля, но всё что касается парка Йосемити, правда. Я недавно смотрела видео про водопад "Лошадиный хвост" и вспомнила, что у Шелдона день рождения в конце февраля. Прекрасное совпадение с одним из чудес Йосемити.__  
__Большое спасибо за отзывы. Очень приятно знать, что моя работа нравится читателям. Люблю вас и приятного чтения._


	24. Chapter 24

**Глава 24**

Когда солнце окончательно спряталось за скалами и струи водопада приняли свой естественный вид, замёрзшие на балконе супруги вернулись в номер.

\- Ну и холодрыга, - причитал трясущийся от холода физик-теоретик. – И в номере ненамного теплее.

\- Для этого у нас есть камин, – торжествующе объявила Эми. – Давай разожжём его.

Эту ответственную задачу Шелдон доверил жене. Он привёл неопровержимые доказательства того, что в детстве она была скаутом, в отличие от него. Поэтому должна знать, как развести костёр. И конечно же, она должна сделать это под его чутким руководством.

Как только физик открыл рот, чтобы начать свою лекцию по добыванию огня, Эми нашла на стене кнопку с надписью «камин» и нажала на неё. Пламя моментально вспыхнуло, обдав жаром, заранее подготовленные и аккуратно сложенные поленья.

\- Горит, - сказала она, прервав мужа на полуслове.

\- … ну… или так, - пожав плечами, ответил он, сожалея, что его познания не пригодились.

Отведав горячего какао с зефирками, так как в слове февраль присутствовала буква «Р», Куперы наконец-то согрелись перед камином и включили телевизор.

Шелдон быстренько нашёл свой любимый канал «sci-fi» и радостно погрузился в созерцание сериала «Звёздные врата». Эми тоже поначалу смотрела фильм, уронив голову на плечо мужа, но треск поленьев и жар огня усыпили её.

Немного расстроившись, что его жена осталась равнодушной к этому сериалу, Шелдон разбудил её и отправил в постель. Через некоторое время он и сам присоединился к ней.

Утром друзья собрались на экскурсию по парку. К сожалению в это время года шаттлы не ездили и им предложили поездку на полноприводном джипе с цепями на колёсах. Так как дороги в это время года были скользкими. Друзья согласились и отправились в путь.

К радости Шелдона и разочарованию Пенни, горная дорога к смотровой площадке была закрыта, но тем не менее они смогли посетить парк «Секвойя» и побродить между величественными гигантскими деревьями.

Шелдон спросил у проводника и водителя джипа для чего нужны закрытые контейнеры вдоль дороги и когда тот ответил, что это мусорные баки. А закрыты они только потому, чтобы медведи не воровали из них мусор.

Услышав о медведях оба физика рванули к машине и поклялись больше не вылезать оттуда. Девочки пожали плечами и последовали за парнями.

Когда джип остановился недалеко от водопада «Йосемити», самого высокого в США, водитель заверил учёных, что медведей здесь нет и они могут спокойно прогуляться к подножию водопада.

Но парни решились выйти из машины только тогда, когда их проводник достал ружьё и пообещал, что подпустит к ним зверей не ближе, чем за милю. Немного успокоившись, они побрели к горе. Чем ближе они подходили, тем отчётливее слышался грохот воды.

Смутное волнение стало накрывать Эми. Она вцепилась в руку мужа и не хотела более отпускать её.

Наконец, вынырнув из-за деревьев, друзья увидели великолепное зрелище. Водопад был поистине великолепен. Все четверо не могли оторвать глаз от этой красоты. Задрав головы и с разными эмоциями на лицах, они смотрели на струи воды, с громким шумом разбивающиеся о скалы.

Трое были в полном восхищении и лишь одна Эми в диком ужасе. Она так сильно вцепилась в руку своего супруга, что чуть не сломала его пальцы.

Почувствовав боль, Шелдон взглянул в лицо жены и обомлел. Она была бледная, как снег на вершинах гор.

\- Эми, с тобой всё в порядке? – крикнул он ей, так как обычным голосом говорить было невозможно. Его никто бы не услышал.

Девушка лишь мельком взглянула на мужа дикими глазами и потеряла сознание.

\- Эми! Эми! Что с тобой? – закричал Шелдон, подхватывая жену на лету.

Эми очнулась в своём номере, в окружении мужа, друзей и врача, измеряющего ей давление.

\- О, слава Богу, Шелдон она пришла в себя! – воскликнула Пенни.

\- Господи, Эми, как ты? – взволнованно спросил физик.

Вместо ответа, Эми крепко обняла мужа и расплакалась ему в грудь.

Никто не понимал, что с ней происходит. Леонард переглядывался с Пенни, а врач сделал заключение, что Эми могла потерять сознание из-за того, что долго смотрела на воду и у неё закружилась голова. А так со здоровьем у неё всё в полном порядке.

Шелдон лишь ухмыльнулся словам доктора, не переставая гладить жену по голове. Через несколько минут Эми перестала плакать и лишь всхлипывала, но не отпускала от себя супруга, так же крепко держа его за талию.

Когда доктор, оставив для Эми, успокоительные таблетки, ушёл, Пенни сказала:

\- Эми, может, нам оставить вас наедине? Встретимся в ресторане на обед? – Только Хофстэдтеры сделали шаг к двери, как Эми оторвалась от мужа и произнесла:

\- Не уходите. Мне есть, что вам всем рассказать. Я вспомнила… свой побег…. И вы мне не поверите…. Но сначала мне нужно выпить….

Друзья удобно расположились возле камина с бутылкой вина и стали ждать, когда нейробиолог начнёт свой рассказ. Но Эми не торопилась. Обрабатывая воспоминания в своей голове, она смотрела на пламя и молчала. Покручивая бокал с красным вином в руках, она наконец-то начала свой рассказ:

\- Эрни не лгал. Всё, что он говорил было правдой. Мы лечили пожилого и очень богатого мужчину. Главу наркокартеля в Колумбии. Когда он стал поправляться, благодаря двум операциям на мозге и стимулирующим упражнениям, разработанных мною для него, пациент был убит. – Эми повернула голову к мужу и со слезами на глазах сказала лично Шелдону: - Они уже отпускали меня домой… на следующий день. Я не смогла покинуть их тот час же, так как самолёт на котором меня должны были отвезти обратно в Лос-Анджелес был занят перевозкой очередной партии героина. Я подумала, всего одна ночь и я увижу свою маленькую дочку и тебя, Шелдон. Я была так счастлива….

\- Тогда, почему тебе пришлось бежать, если они отпустили тебя? – спросил Леонард.

\- Я была предупреждена, что если возникнут осложнения или смерть пациента, то виновна буду я, - ответила Эми, тяжело вздохнув.

\- Леонард, не перебивай её больше, - съязвил Шелдон и нежно прикоснувшись ладонью к плечу жены, сказал ей: - Продолжай….

\- Так вот. Эрни разбудил меня посреди ночи и велел бежать. Он видел убийцу, но не понял кто он. Мой друг был так мил, что отдал мне все деньги, что были при нём. Снабдил меня удобной одеждой для путешествия по джунглям. Кроме того он положил в рюкзак фонарь, верёвку, компас и немного еды.

Приказав мне следовать строго на запад, Эрни вывел меня из поместья и я побежала в темноту ночи, - Эми всхлипнула и вытерла, набежавшие слёзы, - если бы вы знали, как мне было страшно….

\- Эми, если тебе сложно, можешь не продолжать, - сочувственно произнесла Пенни, вытирая собственные слёзы.

\- Нет, нет, всё в порядке, - отмахнулась Эми и продолжила: - я бежала ночь и целый день, ни на градус не отклоняясь от западного направления. К вечеру второго дня я добежала до реки. Тут-то я и поняла, что мне конец. Река была широкой. Хотя я умею плавать и неплохо, но я была так измучена. Сначала я хотела всё бросить и просто уснуть на траве, но страх смерти заставил меня действовать.

Я сумела соорудить небольшой плот, благодаря верёвкам из рюкзака. После чего немного перекусила и поплыла. К моему удивлению, плот оказался довольно прочным и хорошо держал меня на поверхности до той поры, пока я не начала засыпать от качки и усталости.

\- И ты не заснула… я надеюсь, - прошептал физик-теоретик, у которого весь рассказ его жены не укладывался в голове. Благодаря своей эйдетической памяти и богатому воображению, он как будто бы смотрел фильм ужасов.

\- Напротив, я крепко уснула, позволив течению нести меня прямо к водопаду. Хотя он и был втрое меньше того, который мы наблюдали сегодня и вдвое меньше ниагарского водопада, я стремительно приближалась к нему….

\- Ой! – в ужасе воскликнули все трое слушателей.

\- И тут ты спас меня, Шелдон, - улыбнувшись мужу, произнесла Эми.

\- Я?! Это как? – спросил изрядно напуганный физик. – Меня там не было.

\- Ты снился мне в тот момент и кричал, чтобы я открыла глаза, - не сводя благодарного взгляда с лица супруга, сказала она. – Я тут же проснулась и поняла, что моя жизнь висит на волоске, когда я оказалась на краю этого водопада. Я попыталась грести подальше от опасности, но поток был так стремителен, что это оказалось напрасной тратой моих сил. А берег Эквадора был так близок. Мне не хватало трёх метров до спасения, но силы были неравны. Я поняла, что не справлюсь с течением. Тогда я решила перегруппироваться и перестала бороться с рекой. На всякий случай я попрощалась с жизнью и с тобой, Шелдон.

\- О, Боже, - прошептал Шелдон, выпивая свой бокал вина залпом.

\- Но я справилась, - усмехнулась Эми. - Это был отличный прыжок. Жаль, что нечем было заснять. Не считая моей сломанной ноги, конечно же. Когда я выплыла на поверхность, так обрадовалась, что вылезая на берег я наступила на свою сломанную ногу и падая ударилась головой о камень. Вот и вся история моего побега.

\- А когда тебя нашли? – спросил Леонард.

\- Мне повезло. Недалеко были индейцы. Они и подобрали меня.

\- Господи, Эми! – воскликнул Шелдон, глаза которого из-за страха за жену стали похожими на два блюдца, - кроме бандитов, преследовавших тебя, тебя могли съесть ягуары или другие звери-убийцы!

\- Да уж, - ухмыльнулась она, - наверное мне помогал Господь или ангел какой-нибудь….

\- Пфф… – фыркнул Шелдон, но подумав немного произнёс, - возможно….

\- А ещё я думаю, что этим ангелом-хранителем был Шелдон, - серьёзным тоном произнесла Пенни, - ведь это он во сне разбудил тебя перед водопадом! Всё-таки чудеса существуют! Выкуси, Леонард, – торжественно объявила блондинка, хлопнув себя по коленям.

Эми лишь молча посмотрела в глаза своего любимого мужа и скромно улыбнулась заметив, как надулась от собственной важности его грудь.

\- Я всегда говорил, что я хомо-новус, а вы мне не верили. Даже во сне я помогаю людям и делаю мир лучше, - гордо сказал он, окатив надменным взглядом Леонарда и Пенни, которые только пожали плечами.

\- Эми, мне так жаль, что мы не знали этого и не смогли помочь, - виновато произнёс Леонард.

\- Это так страшно, что случилось с тобой, - снова вытирая глаза, сказала Пенни. – Ты ведь такая хрупкая.

\- Ну, как выяснилось, не такая уж я и хрупкая. Да, я теперь могу вести уроки по выживанию в дикой природе, - рассмеялась Эми.

Шелдон лишь молча прижал к себе жену и грустно улыбнулся.

Друзья ещё долго сидели возле камина, расспрашивая Эми о мельчайших подробностях её пребывания в Колумбии. Они не могли поверить, что такое могло случиться с их подругой.

\- Эми, ты можешь написать книгу про это, - внезапно произнёс Леонард, - и уж поверь мне, она будет бестселлером. Не то, что мои каракули. Про учёного убийцу.

\- Ты пишешь книгу?! – изумилась Эми.

\- Ага, - ответила Пенни, хихикая, - мы с Берни долго соображали, кто стал прототипом главной героини? Оказалось, это была Беверли. Если ты не помнишь, это мама Леонарда.

\- Да хватит уже, - закатив глаза на комментарий жены, сказал Леонард. – И давайте закажем обед… что ли? Я проголодался.

\- Ну… если с пиццей всё в порядке, - ответил Шелдон, озираясь по сторонам изучая свой номер, - то я одного понять не могу. Сегодня пятница, а пятница - это вечер винтажных игр. Как мы сделаем это здесь. Наверняка в номере нет приставок или самих игр.

\- Шелдон, не обязательно следовать твоим правилам за пределами Пасадены, - вмешалась Пенни. – Мы могли бы посетить бассейн или погулять….

\- Я не хочу быть обедом для гризли, - резко заявил физик-теоретик.

\- Шелдон, я уверена, что медведи не подходят близко к отелю, - похлопав мужа по плечу, ответила Эми.

\- Зато возле отеля тусуются приставучие белки, - смеясь ляпнул Леонард, получив от лучшего друга надменный взгляд. – Они точно оставят от тебя одни косточки.

\- Шелдон, не слушай его бредни, - успокоительным тоном, произнесла Пенни, - белки не съедят тебя, только откусят по кусочку.

\- Очень смешно. Ха-ха… - съязвил Шелдон, хватаясь за телефон. – Я заказываю пиццу.

После обеда настроение Эми значительно улучшилось и ребята снова поехали экскурсию по парку. Проезжая мимо ещё одного водопада, Шелдон внимательно наблюдал за состоянием своей жены. Он не хотел, чтобы она опять потеряла сознание.

Эми хоть и не сводила взгляда с мощных потоков воды, но выглядела совершенно спокойно. Однако Шелдона это не убедило и он, обняв супругу за плечо, прижал её к себе. Эми кинула на него благодарный взгляд и положила голову на его плечо.

Доехав до какой-то мелкой, но стремительно мчащейся вперёд реки, друзьям было предложено порыбачить, на что Пенни и Эми с восторгом согласились.

Мужчины лишь фырканьем отреагировали на неуёмный энтузиазм своих женщин и уединились в небольшой деревянной хижине, чтобы скоротать время за игрой в шахматы.

Проводник-индеец очень удивился такому распределению ролей и, пожав плечами на причуды туристов, присоединился к девушкам.

Остаток дня прошёл быстро к радости двух ботаников и разочарованию их жён, которые наловили много лосося с форелью и совершенно не хотели уходить. Но водитель заставил девочек уйти, приведя в пример тот факт, что здесь быстро темнеет и путешествовать по дорогам парка становиться опасно.

Услышав веские доводы индейца, мужчины в панике затолкали своих дам в джип, не забыв прихватить их улов и все тронулись в обратный путь.

К радости физиков стемнело только тогда, когда они въехали в долину, оставив горную дорогу далеко позади. Пенни отдала выловленную рыбу поварам и те обещали подать её на ужин в сметанном соусе.

Шелдон был доволен вдвойне. Кроме того, что в ресторане было мало народу в это время года, ужин был потрясающим. Девочки гордились, что их мужья остались довольны вкусным ужином, в чём была их непосредственная заслуга. Однако, проходя мимо кухни, Пенни услышала как их проводник рассказывал официантам про их компанию и кто в самом деле мужики в их семьях. Блондинка громко откашлялась, чтобы привлечь внимание работников отеля и показала индейцу средний палец прежде чем уйти, под хихиканье поваров.

Поднявшись на свой этаж, друзья попрощались и разошлись по номерам. Хотя Пенни умоляла непоколебимого физика-теоретика провести вместе вечер в их джакузи, Шелдон был непреклонен.

Блондинка умоляюще посмотрела на Эми, но та лишь пожала плечами и обняв расстроенную подругу, скрылась в своём номере. Шелдон, злобно ухмыльнулся и проследовал за женой, пожелав всем спокойной ночи.

\- Шелдон, мне как-то неудобно перед нашими друзьями, - залезая к мужу в джакузи в своём зелёном купальнике, сказала Эми, - ты соврал им, что хочешь спать, а сам расслабляешься в этих чудесных пузырьках.

\- Эми, для меня было достаточно Пенни и Леонарда на сегодняшний день. Что, я не имею права побыть с моей женой наедине? – произнёс он обиженно, усаживая нейробиолога рядом с собой.

\- Может, ты и прав, - ответила брюнетка, расслабляясь в объятиях супруга и прижимаясь к его обнажённому телу. – Эй! Ты снова голый?

\- Не вижу никакого смысла в том, чтобы мочить мой купальный костюм. Мне и так хорошо. А для моих гениталий полезен массаж, который производят эти забавные пузырьки. Смотри, как забавно они барахтаются под водой. Так что, юная леди, в плавках не добиться такого же эффекта.

\- Ну конечно… - хихикая произнесла Эми, - дело только в массаже….

\- Это был сарказм? – недоверчиво спросил физик.

\- Совсем немножко, - подтвердила Эми и нежно прикоснулась к губам мужа своим ртом, после чего сразу же отступила, не давая ему возможности углубить поцелуй.

Разочарованный физик вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Он хотел большего, но после сегодняшнего события не решился давить на супругу.

Они долго ещё сидели в ванне наслаждаясь лопающимися пузырьками на их коже, пока не стали засыпать. Помогая друг другу с вытиранием и обернувшись в тёплые махровые полотенца, они побрели в постель и сразу же уснули, измотанные насыщенным днём и переизбытком кислорода в лёгких.

Утром Шелдон проснулся первым и обнаружил себя и Эми абсолютно голыми. Ухмыльнувшись, он понял, что вчера у них даже не было сил переодеться в ночную одежду.

Взглянув на часы, он понял, что ещё очень рано и выполз из кровати, чтобы облегчить мочевой пузырь.

В номере было холодно и физик включил камин. После того, как вспыхнул огонь, он подумал, как было бы просто их первобытным предкам иметь такой же сервис, после чего, дрожа всем телом от холода, он прошмыгнул в кровать и прижался всем телом к спине своей горячей женщины.

Но через несколько секунд Шелдон понял, что это была плохая идея. Как только он согрелся, совершенно другие мысли заполонили его прекрасный разум и отправили его кровоток в южные регионы его тела.

Из груди Шелдона вырвался звук, похожий на скулёж и он тот час же прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы Эми не проснулась. К счастью она спала так крепко, что даже свист паровоза не разбудил бы её.

Физик осторожно отстранил от её тела свой зад и немного отодвинулся. Как ни странно, Эми почувствовала его движение и тут же подвинулась к нему, прижав свой зад к его эрегированному пенису.

Шелдон тихонько взвизгнул и отодвинулся снова, но всё повторилось. На его беду Эми как будто бы непроизвольно издевалась над парнем.

\- Любопытно, - прошептал физик.

Он знал, что любопытство «убило кошку», но он был учёным и любил эксперименты. Хихикнув, он снова отодвинулся и… да здравствуют эксперименты, Эми как магнитом притянуло к нему снова.

Дальше двигаться было некуда, иначе он просто свалится на пол. Шелдон не стал рисковать своим драгоценным здоровьем. Прижавшись к жене, он обнял её и закрыл глаза.

Хотя он хотел большего и его член был готов к работе, Шелдон уважал Эми и решил дать ей возможность самой принимать решение. Когда она будет готова к соитию, они сделают это. Поэтому он просто закрыл глаза и, мечтая о том, что его пенис успокоится сам, снова заснул, обвившись вокруг тела своей супруги.

Несмотря на перипетии вчерашнего дня, Эми проснулась в игривом настроении. Ещё бы, она всю ночь занималась сексом с Шелдоном во сне и это было очень хорошо.

Хотя за окном всё ещё было темно, огонь в камине хорошо освещал комнату мягким оранжевым светом и треск поленьев создавал романтическое настроение, дополняя и без того возбуждённую после яркого сна девушку новыми красками желания.

А ведь её мужчина был так близко. Эми поняла, что тяжёлой была не только его рука, покоившаяся на её талии. Маленькому «Куперу», упиравшемуся в её задницу, было не легче.

Эми коварно улыбнулась и потёрлась своими ягодицами о мужское достоинство своего мужа. Шелдон что-то промяукал во сне и толкнул ягодицы девушки своими бёдрами.

\- Интересно, - тихо хихикнула она и повторила эксперимент, теперь более уверенно потираясь об его гениталии.

\- Эмиии… - прошептал он во сне и толкнул ещё пару раз. Это уже не показалось девушке смешным. Напротив, сильное чувство возбуждения накрыло её с головой.

\- Шелдо-о-о-н, - тихо пропела она, переворачиваясь в его объятиях к мужу лицом.

\- Ммм, - промычал он, закидывая на неё свою ногу и ещё ближе подвигая её к своему телу.

Эми почувствовала как его горячий член прикоснулся к её женственности и почти упёрся в неё. Это ещё больше возбудило девушку и она отчаянно начала осыпать его лицо мелкими, но довольно страстными поцелуями.

Через мгновение Шелдон начал лениво отвечать, потихоньку просыпаясь и начиная осознавать происходящее. Пока он не проснулся окончательно.

\- Боже мой, Эмиии, - не веря своим глазам, прошептал он, переворачивая девушку на спину и накрывая её тело своим, - ты готова?

\- Да… - тихо ответила она, передавая инициативу мужчине, который тут же воспользовался этим сильнее вдавливая её в кровать и отчаянно целуя, продвигаясь всё ниже от лица к груди.

\- Эми… я так сильно… люблю… тебя, - шептал он, произнося слова вперемежку с поцелуями.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Шелдон, - ответила она, непроизвольно приподнимая свои бёдра навстречу его горячей мужественности. Ей хотелось поскорее ощутить его в себе….

Он понял и не стал ждать второго приглашения. Взрослый и разумный Шелдон внезапно испарился. Его место занял мечтающий о сексе подросток, который старался как можно быстрее засунуть свой аппарат в горячее и мокрое лоно возлюбленной, пока она не передумала.

Это его и подвело. Шелдон взял член в руку и пару раз провёл им по нежным губкам жены, когда внезапно мощная струя спермы вырвалась на свободу, оросив блестящей влагой лобковые волосики его женщины и её живот.

\- Нееет… - зарычал он разочарованно и уткнулся красным от стыда лицом в грудь супруги.

\- Шелдон, - участливым голосом, произнесла Эми, поглаживая его растрёпанные короткие волосы, - всё в порядке. Такое случается у всех мужчин.

\- Но не со мной, Эми! – воскликнул он, вскакивая с кровати. – Я не такой как все! И ты бы это знала, если бы не забыла. Я так давно мечтал об этой минуте и… всё испортил….

Шелдон схватил халат и убежал в ванную комнату, оставив жену в полном недоумении. Эми не ожидала такой бурной реакции от него на столь незначимой по её мнению ситуации. Вздохнув, она надела очки, накинула на себя свой халат и пошла за ним. Она знала, что только разговор может исправить ситуацию.

\- Шелдон, где ты? – сказала Эми, входя в ванную комнату и не видя мужа в полной темноте.

\- Я здесь, - тихо ответил он, откуда-то с пола.

Эми включила свет и нашла супруга, притаившегося между душевой кабиной и унитазом. Она подошла ближе и присела перед ним на корточки.

\- Шелдон, нам нужно поговорить. Только не здесь. Пойдём в комнату, - заботливо произнесла она, взяв обе его руки и помогая ему подняться с пола.

Эми уселась на диван возле камина и похлопала ладонью на место рядом с собой. Шелдон послушно сел и вытер предательские слёзы со своих красивых глаз. Он не решался взглянуть в лицо жены из-за стыда. Но у неё были совершенно другие эмоции по этому поводу.

\- Шелдон, ты не должен стыдиться, - начала она, не обращая внимание на фырканье своего мужа. – Я прекрасно понимаю тебя….

\- Это вряд ли, - огрызнулся он, не сводя глаз с языков пламени, облизывающих дрова в камине.

\- Шелдон, послушай меня внимательно и не фыркай больше, - сердито ответила Эми, но тут же сменила тот, заметив как её бедный супруг вжался глубже в спинку дивана. – Извини, я не хотела пугать тебя.

Физик наконец-то оторвал взгляд от бушующего пламени и посмотрел на жену.

\- Эми, ты не можешь понять меня. Ты не мужчина.

\- Я это знаю. А ещё я как нейробиолог, прекрасно представляю как работает мозг мужчины, особенно у такого альфа самца как ты.

\- Я просто опозорился перед тобой, а ты думаешь, что это не важно? – ухмыльнулся он и снова стал грустным.

\- Ты не опозорился. Ты просто перенервничал. На самом деле в этом есть и моя вина, - стыдливо опустив глаза, произнесла Эми.

\- Твоя вина?! Ты сама-то себя слышишь, женщина? – возмущённо спросил физик, вытаращив на жену и без того огромные глаза.

\- Шелдон, на самом деле, это я была очень настойчивой и не дала тебе времени подготовиться к нашему соитию психологически. Я как похотливый зверь накинулась на тебя. Мне надо было немного замедлиться.

\- Эмиии, - закатывая глаза из-за её глупых слов, произнёс он, - это ни в коей мере не твоя вина.

\- И не твоя. А знаешь что… - хитро прищурившись, сказала она, - это даже хорошо, что ты пришёл к финишу так рано.

\- Глупышка, как это может быть хорошо? – снова ухмыльнувшись, сказал он, внимательно изучая лицо своей жены в свете огненных языков пламени в камине. Оно было прекрасно.

\- Ну подумай, теперь, когда ты избавился от перенапряжения, повторное соитие займёт гораздо больше времени. Согласись, что это здорово!

\- Ты хочешь повторного соития? – недоверчиво спросил он.

\- Очень хочу, - соблазнительно прошептала она, уставившись на его промежность под халатом.

\- О-о, - вырвалось у него изо рта и физик смущённо сжал губы в тонкую полоску. – А что если снова не получиться?

\- Обязательно получиться, - дерзко ответила Эми и подмигнула мужу, вставая с дивана. – Шелдооон…. Я жду тебя в кровати….

Внезапно скинув с себя халат и обнажив свое восхитительное тело на глазах у парня, Эми отправилась в спальню, неуклюже виляя бёдрами изображая из себя женщину лёгкого поведения.

Шелдон тут же возбудился бы, если бы его жена не выглядела такой смешной. Но тем не менее, он встал и направился за ней, не сводя глаз с соблазнительно манящих бёдер своей супруги.

Физик осторожно прилёг рядом с женой, но не решился первым проявлять знаки внимания. Лёжа на спине и сложив руки на груди, он уставился в потолок, нервно теребя одеяло своими пальцами.

\- Шелдон, ты всё ещё переживаешь? – вздохнув, спросила Эми.

\- Я не переживаю, Эми, я в панике, - ответил он, не смея шевельнуться.

\- Тогда просто обними меня и будем спать, - сказала Эми и, немного подвинувшись к мужу, нежно чмокнула его в щёку.

\- Спать я тоже сделать не могу, - на автомате сообщил он.

\- Почему? – удивлённо спросила Эми.

\- Ты обидишься, - не сводя глаз с потолка, ответил физик. – И станешь считать меня неудачником.

\- Шелдон, я никогда не буду считать тебя неудачником, - ответила она, прикоснувшись ладонью к его щеке. – Я люблю тебя. Я вышла за тебя замуж и родила чудесную дочку. Я не стала бы этого делать, если бы ты был неудачником.

\- Я скучаю по Лизе, - внезапно переменил тему Шелдон. – Я никогда не оставлял её так надолго.

\- Так давай позвоним моей матери и узнаем как дела?

\- Эми, серьёзно? В час ночи?

\- Ты прав, я не подумала. Так чем мы будем заниматься? Я совершенно не хочу спать, А ты?

\- Я тоже. Но надо спать. Мы разрушили всё расписание, над которым я так упорно трудился.

\- А в твоём расписании было это? – Эми быстро запрыгнула на бёдра мужа и пощекотала его подмышки.

\- Эми! Прекрати немедленно! – взвизгнул физик, пытаясь скинуть с себя девушку.

\- Ну уж нет, - твёрдо ответила она, перенося щекотку на его рёбра. – Ты боишься заниматься со мной любовью и за это будешь наказан.

\- Эй! Ты же сама сказала, что я не виноват в своём фиаско, - подавляя смех и всё ещё пытаясь вырваться из-под жены, прошипел он.

\- Да ты не виноват в этом. И я настаиваю на своих словах, - наслаждаясь дискомфортом своего мужа, извивающегося под ней словно уж, пропела она. – Я наказываю тебя не за это, детка.

\- Ну всё, держись за своё седло, ковбой, ибо я собираюсь отомстить, - прохрипел он с сильным техасским акцентом, почти сорвав голос от смеха.

\- Мне уже страшно, - хихикнув ответила она, снова пробираясь к его подмышкам.

\- Ты сама напросилась, женщина! – пригрозил он и, поймав обе её руки одной своей, резко перевернулся вместе с ней, подмяв под себя.

\- Ой! – вскрикнула Эми от неожиданности, не ожидая такой быстрой смены ролей.

Но Шелдон не собирался мстительно щекотать её в ответ. Он завис над ней и смотрел на, отражающие свет огня, глаза своей жены как зачарованный. Она была восхитительна. Из-за недавних боевых действий, её грудь высоко вздымалась и быстро опускалась. Длинные волосы, раскиданные по подушке, при этом свете приобрели золотистый блеск и сияли. А её кожа была словно алебастр.

Эми тоже притихла и наблюдала за расширяющимися зрачками и ноздрями своего супруга. Она уже не хотела играть в наивные детские щекоталки. Всё внезапно стало слишком серьёзно. Эми сглотнула, несуществующий комок в горле и облизнула губы, повторяя за Шелдоном. Она уставилась в его глаза и уже не могла оторваться, в отличие от взгляда своего мужа, блуждающего по её лицу.

\- Эмиии… - только и смог выдавить он, прежде чем накрыть губы девушки пылким горячим поцелуем.

Они уже не понимали, лаская друг друга, кто стонал громче. Эми лишь выкрикнула его имя в муках экстаза, когда он входил в неё. Их руки были везде, где могли доставить удовольствие своим телам. Это было не невинное первое соитие и не клинический коитус. Это была бешеная страсть, полная тоски и похоти.

Мокрые от пота и блестящие в свете пламени тела, скользили и сливались воедино, не оставляя пустого места между ними. Тяжёлое прерывистое дыхание становилось всё чаще, грозясь вызвать сердечную аритмию. Но им было не до этого.

Бёдра Шелдона врезались в ягодицы его женщины всё быстрее и сильнее. Её ноги крепко сцепились на его талии, а руки блуждали по заднице мужа, периодически подталкивая к себе ещё ближе.

Им было плевать на то, что за стеной их друзья никак не могли уснуть, прикрывая головы подушками. Они не заметили первых лучей, восходящего солнца. Они видели лишь друг друга. Они снова были вместе, сплетённые воедино в страстных муках любви. Они снова были семьёй, любовниками, родителями и лучшими друзьями.

И даже когда сладострастно освободившись от сексуального напряжения и, рухнув на кровать в полном изнеможении, они быстро уснули в объятиях друг друга, так не вспомнив о презервативах, заботливо уложенных Шелдоном в свой багаж.


	25. Chapter 25

**Глава 25**

\- Шелдон, нам нужно поговорить об этом, - сказала Эми, наблюдая как её раздражённый муж укладывал вещи в чемодан.

\- Зачем? – обиженно спросил он, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. – Я во всём виноват. Ты так решила и я согласен с твоим мнением.

\- Шелдон, оставь на минутку упаковку и посмотри на меня, - настаивала она.

\- Эми, через десять минут мы должны быть внизу. Я не люблю опаздывать. Впереди долгий путь. Нам предстоит пять часов трястись в машине. К тому же я не хочу больше затрагивать эту тему. Надеюсь, ты уже собралась и не тратишь зря драгоценное время, подпирая стену комнаты своей спиной?

\- Ты невыносим, - фыркнула Эми и пошла упаковывать банные принадлежности.

Пенни всю дорогу переглядывалась с Леонардом. Они не понимали, как такая дикая ночь любви их друзей могла закончиться конфликтом. Эми и Шелдон едва перекинулись парой фраз за весь путь и держались друг от друга на почтительном расстоянии на заднем сидении автомобиля. Наконец блондинка не выдержала и громко заявила:

\- После сегодняшней ночи я думала прикупить пару шумоподавляющих наушников для себя и Леонарда, чтобы спокойно спать по ночам. Но сейчас я думаю, что это было бы пустой тратой денег. Так… вы оба, колитесь, что между вами происходит?

\- Леонард, - не отвечая Пенни, обратился к другу Шелдон, - я думаю, что тебе следовало бы уступить своей жене место за рулём. Тогда она будет следить за дорогой и перестанет совать свой длинный нос в чужие дела.

\- Это было грубо… пирожочек, - поддела соседа Пенни, но он только закатил глаза и уставился в окно.

\- Поверни на дорогу к Глендейлу, Леонард, - сказал физик-теоретик, когда они въехали в Лос-Анджелес, - я хочу забрать свою дочь у тёщи.

\- Нашу дочь, - раздражённо поправила мужа Эми.

\- Нашу дочь, - не обращая внимания на язвительную поправку жены, произнёс Шелдон.

\- Серьёзно, Шелдон, что между вами произошло? – спросил Леонард, которого напрягала зловещая тишина в его машине.

\- Я не хочу об этом говорить, - ответил другу физик, доставая телефон из кармана и набирая номер матери Эми.

Предупредив женщину о том, что они уже в городе и ей пора приготовить Лизу, Шелдон убрал телефон и снова уставился в окно, игнорируя всех окружающих.

\- Мы забыли про презервативы, - внезапно выпалила Эми. Ей изрядно надоело молчание мужа, но он не хотел затрагивать эту тему в дальнейшем и это было неправильно.

\- Можешь рассказать об этом всей Пасадене. Не все ещё знают, что я облажался, - раздражённо сказал Шелдон.

\- Вообще-то, если бы ты не психанул после моих слов и не убежал в ванную на полчаса и дослушал до конца….

\- Эми, я не дурак. – Перебил жену физик. - Я сразу понял, что ты винишь во всём только меня, когда сказала, цитирую: «Какого чёрта, Шелдон! Ты не использовал защиту».

\- Но ты не дал мне закончить! – рявкнула Эми. – Я хотела сказать, что я тоже виновата, что совершенно забыла о ней.

\- Она права, - пожав плечами, сказала Пенни. – Если бы ты дослушал её, то не было бы этой неловкой поездки после прекрасного отдыха. И по моему мнению, всё же виноват ты.

Шелдон бросил на белокурую подругу злобный взгляд и, повернувшись к жене сказал:

\- Эми, я предлагаю продолжить этот разговор без свидетелей.

\- Согласовано, - клинически спокойно ответила она и супруги отвернулись друг от друга, уставившись каждый в своё окно.

\- И возможно… мы… через девять месяцев… услышим… плач… новорожденного… ма-лы-ша… - пропела Пенни, подталкивая под локоток своего мужа.

Куперы дружно закатили глаза и вновь заинтересовались проезжающими мимо автомобилями.

\- … а мы с дедушкой играли в «Твистер», - щебетала Лиза со своего детского автокресла, расположенного между родителями. – Он такой неуклюжий. Всегда падал, а я смеялась.

\- Мы рады, что тебе было весело с дедушкой и бабушкой, - улыбаясь дочери, ответил физик и потрепал дочь за щёку. – Мы очень рады… правда… Эми?

\- Ну конечно же, - подтвердила она, игнорируя саркастический тон мужа.

Пенни и Леонард молча наблюдали за происходящим сзади, постоянно переглядываясь и мечтая поскорее оказаться дома.

\- Вжииу…, мы летим на самолёте и садимся на диван! – кричал физик-теоретик, влетая в квартиру и держа дочь над головой, - внимание пассажиры, самолёт приземляется на взлётную полосу! Пристегните ремни безопасности! Вжииих….

Шелдон, со свистом, напоминающим приземление самолёта плавно опустил хохочущую девочку на диван и плюхнулся на своё место, тяжело дыша от резвого подъёма на четвёртый этаж.

\- Ура! Мы приземлились! – верезжала Лиза, развалившись рядом с отцом.

Эми трепетно наблюдала за непринуждённым взаимодействием отца с дочерью и переживала за то, что она не могла так свободно общаться с Лизой. Она знала, что это её дочь. Она помнила себя беременной и роды, но… чувство вины всё ещё съедало девушку изнутри.

Они, конечно же привыкали друг к другу, но того безмятежного взаимопонимания между матерью и дочерью не было. Эми ревновала свою малышку к отцу, хотя знала, что это неправильно.

\- Я пойду, распакую наши чемоданы, а потом приготовлю ужин, - прервав весёлую игру отца с дочерью на диване, сказала Эми и потащила чемодан в спальню.

Но вместо того, чтобы сделать то, что она сказала, Эми села на кровать и заплакала. Ссора с Шелдоном была ничем по сравнению со встречей их дочери, которая завидев родителей, сразу же бросилась на руки к отцу. Эми получила лишь лёгкий чмок в щёку в отличие от Шелдона, которому Лиза облизала всё лицо. Это было перебором.

Эми вытерла слёзы и начала распаковку вещей, гневно швыряя использованную одежду в корзину для белья. Кое-как запихнув чемодан в шкаф, она громким хлопком закрыла дверцу и отправилась в ванную, не обратив внимания на озорничавших мужа и дочь.

Пока Эми нервными движениями тёрла своё тело, периодически смахивая противные слёзы с лица, её ничего не подозревающий муж катал на спине дочь по всей квартире.

Тёплая вода всё-таки успокоила девушку. Эми вышла в гостиную и направилась к холодильнику.

\- Кто что хочет на ужин? – фальшиво спокойным голосом спросила она, открывая дверцу.

\- Не нужно готовить. Я заказал тайскую еду, - снимая с себя недовольного ребёнка, ответил Шелдон.

\- Но, я сказала, что приготовлю ужин, - снова раздражаясь, сказала Эми. – Ты меня вообще слушал?

Шелдон открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но в этот момент раздался стук в дверь и посыльный доставил еду. Физик расплатился и понёс пакет на стол. После чего ответил:

\- Так было быстрее. Мы все голодные, а готовка заняла бы больше времени.

\- Ты мог бы посоветоваться со мной или хотя бы поставить в известность, чтобы я не думала, какой едой вас накормить, пока принимала душ.

\- Хорошо, - пожав плечами, ответил физик, распаковывая еду для дочери, - моя ошибка. Уже вторая за сутки. И я не сомневаюсь, что за ней последуют остальные. Я уже не понимаю, что делаю не так?

Ужин прошёл довольно молчаливо, за исключением болтовни Лизы, рассказывающей о проведённых выходных.

Эми пару раз сказала дочери, что говорить во время приёма пищи опасно, но Шелдон продолжал задавать ей вопросы и всё начиналось снова. Это бесило нейробиолога и, недоев до конца из-за потери аппетита, она выбросила остатки еды в мусорное ведро и ушла в спальню.

Впервые, за всё время, проведённое с семьёй, Эми почувствовала себя лишней в этой квартире. Она не знала, что делать дальше? Уйти и вновь оставить свою дочь? Только не это. Забрать Лизу с собой? Тоже не вариант. Она не могла так просто забрать с собой свою дочь. Шелдон растил её до трёх лет. Эми оказалась в патовой ситуации.

Она легла на кровать, чувствуя приближение мигрени, и выключила свет лампы. Внезапно забытые образы начали атаку на её мозг, сопровождающиеся острой головной болью.

Память вдруг накрыла её, предлагая самые уродливые моменты прошлого, касающиеся её мужа:

«_Эми, ты мне нужна! Кто ещё отвезёт меня домой?»_

_« А знаешь, Эми, не устроить ли нам и вправду соитие? Бугагашенька!»_

_« Даже в скафандре у тебя… чешется?»_

_« Ну, конечно, может под шумок ещё и обручимся? Купим домик, обзаведёмся семьёй? Вместе встретим старость? Ты сама-то себя слышишь, женщина? А знаешь, что я скажу тебе на это! Ты никуда не въезжаешь. Леонард никуда не уезжает. Всё остаётся на своих местах!»_

_«А ты зачем приехала? Я думал меня заберёт Леонард?»…._

Это было слишком. Эми мало что помнила из их прошлой жизни, но то, что всплывало её совсем не радовало.

Она хотела поговорить с Шелдоном, но не знала, что сказать. Эми вышла из спальни и обнаружила, что гостиная пуста. Зато звонкий смех ребёнка доносился из ванной. Наверное, Шелдон купал дочь перед сном.

Воспользовавшись моментом, Эми тихонько выскользнула из квартиры и начала спускаться по лестнице на улицу. Ей нужно было проветрить голову и принять разумное решение о своей дальнейшей жизни.

\- Мамочка, я хочу, чтобы ты меня уложила спать! – выбегая из ванной комнаты, закричала Лиза. – Мама! Ты где?

Малышка проверила все комнаты и снова вошла в ванную, где Шелдон мыл ванну после дочери, подготавливая её для Эми.

\- Папа, а мама ушла, - заявила она, постукивая отца по плечу.

\- Наверное она у тёти Пенни, - не оставляя своего занятия, ответил он. – Лиза иди, ложись спать. Я скоро приду и поцелую тебя на ночь.

\- Хорошо. Но завтра меня уложит мамочка, - твёрдо произнесла малышка и отправилась в свою комнату.

Эми бесцельно долго колесила по городу, пока не припарковалась возле незнакомого кафе. Она поняла, что всю свою еду выбросила и теперь была очень голодна.

Заглушив двигатель, она зашла внутрь и взяла у официанта меню. Девушка несколько секунд изучала его, пока не услышала мужской голос у себя над головой:

\- О…М…Г… Эми Купер? Это и правда ты или у меня галлюцинации?

Нейробиолог оторвала глаза от меню и внимательно посмотрела на улыбающегося двухметрового мужчину в очках, нарушившего её уединение.

\- Простите, мы знакомы? – вежливо спросила она у посетителя.

\- Конечно. Я Дэйв Гиббс, - неуверенно сказал он и, почёсывая свой рыжий затылок, плюхнулся на свободный стул рядом с ней. – Неудивительно, что ты не помнишь меня. Прошло три года как мы виделись в последний раз. А ты здесь с Шелдоном?

\- Нет. Он дома с дочкой. Я просто заехала, чтобы поужинать….

\- Я так рад, что он нашёл тебя. А когда ты вернулась?

\- Почти три недели назад….

\- И мне никто не сказал, - обиженно произнёс незнакомец с сильным английским акцентом. – Иначе и быть не могло.

\- Ну, я не знаю… почему Шелдон не сказал вам?

\- Может оттого, что он всё ещё чувствует угрозу с моей стороны, - усмехнулся англичанин.

\- Простите, какую угрозу? – не понимая, спросила Эми.

\- Ну, мы с тобой встречались… некоторое время…. Пока вы были в ссоре. Неужели ты этого не помнишь? Ты мне очень нравилась, Эми. Я даже хотел жениться….

\- Правда?! – изумлённо спросила Эми, не представляя того, как она могла променять своего красивого и умного мужа на этого нелепого великана. Внезапно расхотелось есть и она начала мечтать побыстрее добраться до своей семьи. Вставая и накидывая на плечо сумочку, она сказала, - извините меня, Дэйв, но мне уже пора домой. Мой муж уже заждался… с дочкой….

Стук, тук, тук, - Пенни и Леонард.

Стук, тук, тук, - Пенни и Леонард.

Стук, тук, тук, - Пенни и Леонард.

\- Шелдон, мы уже ложимся спать, что-то случилось? – спросил Леонард, высунув голову из-за двери квартиры 4Б.

\- Я хотел…. Мне нужно знать… Эми у вас? – озабоченно спросил Шелдон, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Её нет дома уже три часа. Я переживаю.

\- Её нет у нас, Шелдон, - взволнованно ответил физик-экспериментатор, поправляя очки на носу.

\- Я боюсь, что она снова меня оставила. И теперь по своей воле. А ведь я не переживу её потери… снова. Леонард, я так сильно её люблю. Я такой болван! – воскликнул Шелдон, ударяя себя ладонью по лбу.

\- Ты не болван, Шелдон, - внезапно услышал он голос жены за своей спиной. Обернувшись, он увидел сияющие глаза своей супруги, - и для справки… Я тоже тебя люблю.

\- О, Эмиии, - Купер бросился к девушке и нежно прижал её к своей груди. – Не делай так больше. Ты даже записки не оставила. Я так испугался.

\- Прости меня, Шелдон. Мне просто нужно было подумать обо всём, что случилось, - ответила она, оросив синюю майку мужа с цифрой 73 нахлынувшими слезами.

\- Ну вы ребята разберётесь. Я уверен. Спокойной ночи, - зевая, произнёс Леонард и скрылся за дверью своей квартиры.

\- Пойдём домой, на лестнице прохладно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты заболела, - сказал физик и повёл жену в свою квартиру.

\- Я приготовлю нам горячий напиток, - засуетился Шелдон, посадив Эми на диван, он сразу же побежал на кухню ставить чайник. – Между прочим, Лиза хотела, чтобы ты уложила её спать.

\- Правда? Но почему… я?

\- Что за вопрос такой?! – удивился Шелдон, присаживаясь рядом. – Ты её мама. А теперь скажи, почему ты ушла?

\- Я не знаю. Просто… я подумала, что вам так хорошо вместе и… я почувствовала себя… лишней… что-ли….

\- Глупышка… моя, - усмехнулся Шелдон, прижимая жену к своему телу и вздыхая. – Эми, я три долгих года ждал тебя. Я не верил, что ты мертва, хотя все убеждали меня в обратном. И теперь, когда ты здесь со мной, неужели ты думаешь, что не нужна мне?

\- А как же Лиза? – всхлипнув, спросила Эми.

\- А что, Лиза? Она твоя дочь. Дай ей немного времени. Она примет тебя. Не ревнуй её ко мне. Это глупо. Она так старается тебе понравиться. Лиза даже сделала тебе подарок полгода назад. Но это тайна. Она подарит его тебе на день матери. Но я ничего не говорил. Шшш… это тайна.

Шелдон прижал палец ко рту и лукаво подмигнул жене. Он был таким милым, что Эми не удержалась и рассмеялась.

\- Прекрати делать такое невинное лицо, Шелдон. Мне сразу захотелось прижать тебя к груди и пожалеть.

\- Так в чём дело? Вперёд, - хихикнув, выпалил он и уткнулся в грудь Эми головой.

\- Ну вот, - усмехнулась девушка, поглаживая мужа по волосам, - теперь у меня двое детей.

\- Надеюсь, что скоро нас станет трое, - промурлыкал физик, опуская голову вниз и целуя супругу в живот.

\- Ты хочешь ещё одного ребёнка?! – вытаращив глаза в полном ступоре, спросила она.

\- Да, и я уже говорил тебе это.

\- Я думала, что ты шутишь?

\- Я никогда не шучу, если дело касается моей семьи. Тем более, что теперь твоя очередь менять подгузники и не спать ночами, когда ребёнок болеет.

\- Наверное ты прав. Я пропустила всё это и хочу наверстать упущенное.

\- А я помогу тебе. Я лучший папа в мире, - хвастливо заявил он, поднимая свои наглые голубые глаза на лицо жены.

\- Я и не спорю. А теперь нам пора в кровать, молодой человек, - скомандовала она и легонько шлёпнула физика по упругой попке.

\- А в кроватке я накажу тебя за побег из дома, юная леди, - подмигивая, пригрозил он.

\- Очень на это надеюсь, - ответила Эми, подмигивая в ответ.

Через два часа измождённый физик-теоретик выпустил маленьких Куперов во чрево своей жены и блаженно растянулся на кровати, глупо улыбаясь словно кретин. Эми подползла к нему и положила голову на его вздымающуюся мокрую грудь и ухмыльнулась.

\- Что? – спросил Шелдон, сцепляя свои руки замком на её спине.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты вновь начал волноваться и психовать, но мы снова забыли о защите, - промурлыкала она, играя своими маленькими пальчиками с волосами на груди супруга.

\- Я знаю, как сказал великий Хан Соло, - еле ворочая языком от усталости, произнёс он. – Не кипишуй, Эми, я сделал это нарочно. Я подумал, что мы оба на одной стороне, относительно увеличения численности нашей семьи? Надеюсь, это так, иначе я снова бы выглядел полным придурком.

\- Ты не будешь так выглядеть, Шелдон. Мы не молодеем и сейчас хорошее время ещё для одного малыша.

\- Эми, а пока мы разговариваем, наш маленький сын стремится к своей цели.

\- А если не получится?

\- Обязательно получится. Я сделал вычисления. У тебя овуляция. Хотя твой цикл за три года сдвинулся на четыре дня, – Шелдон лениво приподнял голову и с победоносным выражением лица, чмокнул жену в губы. – И для справки… теперь мы сэкономим на презервативах. Здорово, правда?

\- Ага, - улыбаясь во весь рот, согласилась она и услышала лёгкий храп измождённого парня. – А если бы ты не уснул, то услышал бы, что я хочу мальчика. Такого же умного, доброго, красивого, высокого и самоотверженного как ты, Шелдон.

Шелдон услышал раздражающий звон будильника и открыл глаза. Сладко зевнув, он повернулся и посмотрел на пустую подушку рядом с ним. Эми не было, но её место ещё сохранило тепло её тела.

Потянувшись, физик унюхал запах блинов и бекона, хотя это был понедельник, а понедельник – день овсянки. Это было странно, ведь Эми знала об этом.

Кроме извращённого расписания завтрака, Шелдон обнаружил себя голым. Обычно, он не позволял себе просыпаться обнажённым. У его дочери была дурная привычка забегать утром в его спальню и будить отца.

Но ночью он так измотался, доставляя радость себе и Эми, что напрочь забыл о ночной одежде. Надеясь на то, что его ребёнок ещё спит, физик быстренько натянул на себя пижамные брюки и халат в синюю клетку.

Протирая заспанные глаза, он вышел на кухню, чтобы поприветствовать супругу, но нашёл её не одну.

Лиза, высунув язык от усердия, украшала блины смешными рожицами из ягод черники. Эта картина умиляла отца и мужа.

Эми снимала очередной блин со сковороды, а Лиза в поварском колпаке и фартуке с деловым видом ожидала его, чтобы украсить.

Самые любимые Шелдоном девочки слаженно работали на кухне и искренне улыбались друг другу. Физику понравилось это зрелище. Он прислонился к противоположной стене и молча наблюдал за действиями жены и дочери, оставаясь незамеченным. И даже слёзы навернулись у него на глазах, когда Эми спросила у Лизы:

\- А самые красивые рожицы достанутся нашему любимому?….

\- … папочке! - закончила предложение Лиза и захлопала в ладоши.

Шелдон потихоньку отступил в ванную комнату, чтобы не смущать своих любимых женщин внезапным появлением.

Собираясь вначале сделать Эми выговор за изменение повседневного меню, физик поменял своё решение, увидев как они старались порадовать его.

\- Шелдон, пока ты спал, мне позвонил президент Сиберт и предложил снова работать с зависимостью у приматов, - подавая мужу клиновый сироп, сказала Эми.

\- Я и не сомневался в этом. Хотя искренне удивлён, что он не предложил тебе, как нобелевскому лауреату возглавить отдел. Ты согласилась?

\- Конечно. Тем более, что зарабатывать я буду больше.

\- Естественно. Ты престиж для Калтеха. И я говорю это не только из-за того, что у тебя есть медаль. Ты самая умная женщина в мире.

\- Да неужели? – недоверчиво спросила Эми, приподнимая брови от фальшивого удивления.

\- Эми, разве я сказал: «Bazinga»? Или ты забыла, что твой IQ 185 баллов? Всего-то на два меньше, чем у твоего гениального мужа.

На этот раз удивление было искренним. Эми вытаращила глаза на ухмыляющегося супруга и медленно спросила:

\- «Бугагашенька»?

\- Прости, какая бугагашенька? Я говорю серьёзно, Эми. И я искренне надеюсь, что ты не потеряла свои баллы интеллекта, когда ударилась головой и отшибла себе память. Надо бы тебя проверить.

\- Согласованно. И президент Сиберт спросил меня ещё кое о чём?

\- Любопытно. И о чём же?

\- Он спросил моего согласия на встречу с журналистами….

\- Исключено, - перестав жевать сказал физик-теоретик.

\- Почему?! Я думала, что тебя обрадует эта новость, - разочарованно ответила Эми.

\- При других обстоятельствах, да. Но не в случае с тобой. Подумай сама. Твой приятель нейрохирург сказал, что все его родственники были уничтожены, так? – Эми молча покачала головой и прижала указательный палец ко рту. Давая понять мужу, что он на запретной территории, она покосилась на Лизу, которая внимательно слушала разговор родителей.

\- Лиза, если ты всё съела, иди, вымой руки и готовься к поездке в детский сад, - скомандовал Шелдон и девочка, раздражённая тем, что не услышит разговор до конца, поплелась в ванную.

Закрыв за дочерью дверь, физик снова уселся на стул возле кухонного острова и тихим голосом продолжил:

\- Эми, а Эрни уверен, что никто не выжил? Существует вероятность, что твоё похищение может повториться.

\- Шелдон, не будь таким подозрительным. Если они и будут искать кого-то, то не меня.

\- Я не был бы столь уверенным, Эми. Даже если ты им больше не нужна, то есть и другие злодеи, мечтающие захватить мир с помощью такого гениального учёного, как ты. – Шелдон вскинул брови, доказывая свою правоту и пару раз дёрнул ими, вызвав у девушки приступ хохота. – А чего ты смеёшься? Я не уверен, что сказал что-то смешное.

\- Ах, милый мой Шелдон, - стараясь подавить смех, сказала Эми, - если кого-то и похитят злодеи, желающие захватить мир, то тебя. Чтобы ты сделал расчёты для их смертоносного вооружения или для машины времени, например.

\- Хмм, - почесав подбородок и глубоко задумавшись, произнёс физик, - а знаешь… это имеет смысл….

\- А знаешь, что ещё имеет смысл? – заявила Эми, хихикнув в последний раз. – Если мы не поспешим, то опоздаем на работу, а нам ещё надо отправить Лизу в детсад.

\- Ты права. Но я всё же настаиваю на том, чтобы ты не давала интервью журналистам или сделай это без камер. О, Боже, надеюсь Сиберт не дал им наш адрес?

\- Успокойся. Я сказала, что подумаю над его предложением. Я тоже не хочу светиться на весь мир.

\- Ты ж моя умница, - радостно ответил Шелдон и нежно поцеловал жену в губы.

\- Доктор Сиберт, рада снова видеть вас, - сказала Эми, заходя в кабинет президента калифорнийского технологического университета.

\- Ааа, доктор Купер, входите. Даже не верится, что вы снова с нами. Надо как-нибудь встретиться и поболтать. Но позже. Сейчас у нас есть к вам несколько вопросов. Точнее у этих джентльменов, - сказал Сиберт и показал рукой на двух мужчин, сидящих за столом. – Эми позвольте вам представить этих господ. Мистер Лопес, консул из Колумбии и замдиректора ФБР мистер Джексон. Он занимается вашим делом.

\- Хмм, а я думала, что моё похищение никого не интересует, - заинтересованно сказала нейробиолог, усаживаясь на свободный стул.

\- Ну, как видите, вы ошибаетесь, - произнёс агент ФБР. – Мы занимались вашими поисками с момента похищения. Жаль, что потеряли след. Простите. Самолёт, на котором вас увезли, исчез с экранов радаров на территории Мексики. Оттуда нам сообщили, что авиакатастроф не было. Но местность всё-таки была проверена. Поиски не прекращались, к сожалению они не давали результатов. Мы потеряли всякую надежду, пока с нами не связались из посольства Колумбии. Нам сообщили из Интерпола, что видели женщину, схожую с вами по описанию. Тогда мы начали поиски на территории Колумбии, но опоздали….

\- Доктор Купер, - продолжил консул, - замдиректора Джексон и я подключили ЦРУ. Они и установили ваше местонахождение. Мы решили провести совместную операцию по освобождению, но мафия всё сделала за нас. Одна семья, разделённая на два клана, начали бороться за власть. Один клан уничтожил другой. Мы лишь арестовали оставшихся в живых преступников. К сожалению, вас там уже не было….

\- И не могло быть. Я сбежала.

\- Верно, - подтвердил агент ФБР, - и мы снова потеряли вас.

\- Я пересекла границу с Эквадором, переплыв реку. К сожалению, я ударилась головой и потеряла память.

\- Мы уже в курсе. Сбежавший нейрохирург доктор Мартинес нам всё рассказал. Мы сотрудничали с ним. Он так же опознал на фотографиях ваших похитителей. Они все мертвы, в том числе его мать и сводный брат, непосредственный участник похищения. И всё же мы хотим, чтобы вы тоже взглянули на фото. Надежда слабая, но вдруг вы опознаете кого-то? - Джексон достал альбом с фото и передал его Эми.

Девушка внимательно изучила фото и тут же вспомнила и женщину, и её сына. Ткнув пальцем на их мёртвые тела на снимках, она поморщилась и спросила:

\- Видимо, я теперь никому не могу предъявить обвинения? Но всё же у меня есть вопрос. Я и моя семья теперь в безопасности?

\- Определённо, доктор Купер, - подтвердил Лопес. – И я от лица моего государства приношу искренние сожаления и готов компенсировать вам моральный вред….

Эми вышла из кабинета Сиберта в шоковом состоянии, обмахивая своё пылающее лицо чеком на два миллиона долларов.

Не останавливаясь ни на минуту, чтобы поприветствовать сослуживцев, она почти бегом направилась к физическому факультету.

Распахнув дверь в кабинет Шелдона, она быстро захлопнула её за собой и закричала, напугав при этом мужа:

\- Ты не поверишь! Мы миллионеры!

\- Что?! – спросил он, на минуту подумав, что его бедная женщина свихнулась. – Эми, ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?

\- Лучше и быть не может! Шелдон, правительство Колумбии выплатило мне компенсацию за моральный ущерб. Вот чек! – Эми сунула бумагу в руку мужа и страстно прижалась к его губам горячим поцелуем. – О, Боже, я так взволнована! Шелдон, давай займёмся сексом в твоём кабинете….

\- Эми, спокойно, - произнёс Шелдон, отодвинув от себя жену и сдерживая её обеими руками. – Ты уверена, что нас не снимает скрытая камера?

\- Уверена, - соблазнительно ответила она и, подмигнув супругу, начала расстёгивать его ремень. – Возьми меня прямо здесь, мой великолепный муж….

\- Минуточку, я только закрою дверь на ключ и проверю встроенные камеры, после чего… я весь твой… - прошептал он и снова дёрнул бровью. Он знал, что Эми тает от этого мимического жеста и теперь использовал его напропалую, вызывая у жены лёгкое рычание.

Услышав её гортанное рычание, физик ухмыльнулся и пошёл запирать дверь, бормоча себе под нос: «ах, виксен»….


	26. Chapter 26

**Глава 26**

\- Эми, ты не понимаешь. В этой квартире было столько всего хорошего. Зачем нам что-то менять? – не понимая логики жены, возмущался физик-теоретик.

\- Шелдон, наша семья выросла и эта квартира мала для всех нас. А если я снова беременна? Где будут жить все наши дети? – Эми начинала раздражаться.

Она прекрасно понимала своего мужа и его упрямое нежелание менять что-либо в их жизни угнетало её.

\- Но мы ещё не знаем, беременна ты или нет? Даже если и так, малыш может спать с нами. – Шелдон перестал нарезать круги по комнате и, плюхнувшись на своё место рядом с Эми, начал грызть ногти. Он всегда делал это, когда нервничал, совершенно не замечая дурной привычки.

\- Ага, он будет спать с нами до своей свадьбы, - ухмыльнулась Эми и оторвала руку мужа от его рта, после чего добавила, - … или они, если будут близнецы….

Шелдон тупо уставился на супругу и открыл было рот, чтобы опротестовать её слова, но звук не выскользнул и он просто прикрыл его. Логика жены была железной. Наконец, он нашёл, что сказать:

\- Эми, скажи прямо, три с половиной миллиона, с учётом нобелевской выплаты жгут тебе карманы и ты пытаешься заставить меня переехать, чтобы побыстрее избавиться от них.

\- Ты говоришь глупости. Я просто хочу просторный дом с камином и бассейном, и… джакузи. – Эми подмигнула мужу и увидела как блеснули его глаза. Почувствовав, что попала куда надо она продолжила, нараспев произнося каждое слово: - Шелдоон… ты помнишь… как мы веселились в джакузи и ты тогда сказал, что в нашем доме обязательно будет ванна с подогревом. Твои слова, не мои….

\- А как же Леонард и Пенни? – спросил физик, выпуская последнюю стрелу из своего колчана противоречий. – Если у нас будут ещё дети, нам нужна будет их помощь.

\- Шелдон, они наши друзья, а не прислуга. Леонард и так десять лет возил тебя, выполняя все твои прихоти. А Пенни помогала тебе с Лизой, пока меня не было. Дай им насладиться друг другом, наконец. Я думаю, они заслужили счастья.

\- Они и так счастливы, что дружат с нами. Куда ещё счастливее? – огрызнулся физик, не понимая как Эми не видела этого.

\- Ох, детка, ты просто невероятен, - пожав плечами, ответила Эми, тяжело вздыхая. – Хорошо, я поговорю с Пенни. Они вроде тоже хотели приобрести домик. Может мы найдём что-то по-соседству?

\- Это другой разговор, - гордо ответил Купер, почувствовав небольшую победу. – Пожалуй я мог бы согласиться на этот вариант.

\- А если они не найдут подходящий дом или денег, мы до старости будем жить в этой квартире? Я хочу дом, Шелдон!

\- Есть ещё вариант на этот случай. Мы все можем жить вместе в нашем новом доме, - ответил физик, довольный собой.

\- Точно. А ещё с нами будут жить мои родители, Радж и Говард с Бернадетт….

\- У Воловицев есть собственный дом, зачем им жить с нами? И жить с твоей мамой… хмм… Это не перебор?

\- О, Господи, Шелдон! Научись распознавать сарказм, - фыркнула Эми и пошла в детскую комнату к Лизе, оставив мужа размышлять о её словах.

Сделав пару кругов по гостиной, Шелдон уселся на своё место на диване и начал осматриваться. Как он мог покинуть эту квартиру? С ней столько всего связано.

Здесь началась его дружба с Леонардом и Пенни. Сюда его сосед привёл Говарда и Раджа, которые раздражали юного физика-теоретика своей бесцеремонностью… поначалу. Пока не доказали свою полезность для него.

Здесь он спас жизнь Леонарду, избежав взрыва ракетного топлива в квартире, при этом сломав лифт. Сюда он привёл Эми и сделал её своей женщиной, лишив её невинности спустя несколько лет после знакомства.

Сюда он принёс свою новорожденную дочь и переживал боль утраты любимой жены. Всё это происходило в квартире 4А на Лос-Роблес авеню. И наконец, здесь находились все его любимые вещи.

Шелдон покусывал губы, рассуждая о вынужденном переезде и сопоставлял все плюсы и минусы проживания в собственном доме. Наконец он встал с дивана и направился в детскую, где Эми и Лиза наслаждались игрой в химическую лабораторию.

\- Эми, - обратился физик к жене, принимая защитную позу скрестив руки на груди, - у меня вопрос. В новом доме у меня будет мой собственный кабинет, где я смогу хранить все коллекции комиксов и фигурки моих супергероев?

\- Конечно. Мы можем делать всё, что захотим, - не отрываясь от игры, подтвердила девушка.

\- Тогда… я пожалуй… соглашусь, - тихо пролепетал он, чиркая носком ботинка по ковру и внимательно наблюдая за этим действием.

\- Лиза, мы с папой должны обсудить кое-что. Ты поиграешь одна? – девочка кивнула головой и Эми отправилась вслед за мужем в гостиную.

\- Шелдон, ты понимаешь, что в нашем доме будем жить только мы? – спросила Эми, прикрывая дверь в детскую.

\- Конечно. Я не ребёнок, Эми.

\- Но ты сказал, что мы заберём с собой Леонарда и Пенни?

\- Хотелось бы… но… нет, - ответил физик и недовольно скривил рот на бок.

\- Я вижу, что ты не в восторге от моей идеи, - вздохнув сказала Эми, присаживаясь на диван и похлопывая рукой по кожаной обивке, чтобы Шелдон присоединился к ней, что он и сделал.

\- Нет, не в восторге, - подтвердил он. – Мне будет не хватать Леонарда. Вдруг мы найдём дом, который нам понравится, а по соседству не будет ещё одного свободного дома для наших друзей?

\- Мы будем приезжать к ним в гости, - спокойно ответила Эми. – Или они к нам. К тому же в большом доме будет много места для всех друзей и родных. Они смогут переночевать у нас….

\- А ещё мы сможем сделать жизнь наших новых соседей невыносимой и они согласятся продать свой дом Леонарду, - перебил жену физик. – Поверь Эми, я смогу это сделать… легко. Не веришь, спроси у Леонарда.

\- Шелдон, ты не будешь причинять вреда соседям, - твёрдо заявила Эми.

\- Но почему? Это весело, - обиженно произнёс он и выпятил нижнюю губу с досады. – Я могу построить луч смерти или инфразвуковую пушку, или….

\- Шелдон, остановись! – приказала Эми. – Ты будешь хорошим соседом. Обещай мне это!

\- Хорошо, - неохотно ответил он и сморщил нос.

\- Это другой разговор, - улыбнувшись, произнесла Эми и встала с дивана. – Тем более, что я уже кое-что нашла. Я сделала несколько закладок в ноутбуке.

\- Ооо… нееет. Так быстро? – заныл он и упал на диван, утопив лицо в кожаной подушке.

\- Это невыносимо! – рявкнул Шелдон, поставив поднос с едой на стол и усаживаясь рядом со своими друзьями в столовой университета. – Гейблхаузер заставляет меня снова работать с Крипке! За что мне такое наказание, я же спас жизнь монахине, сделав ей искусственное дыхание рот в рот. Я до сих пор получаю от неё рождественские открытки со словами благодарности….

\- Шелдон, успокойся, - наконец смог вставить слово Леонард. – Ты уже работал с ним и выжил.

\- Причём довольно неплохо, - добавил Говард. – Вы даже опубликовали статью вместе.

\- Да, но чего мне это стоило? – воскликнул Купер.

\- А чего это стоило бедному Крипке? – исправил друга Радж.

\- Кроме его зависти к Шелдону и его плотским утехам с Эми, - ухмыльнулся Леонард и подтолкнул Шелдона в бок локотком.

\- Леонард, я уже просил тебя не акцентировать на этом внимание и уж тем более не распространяться. Ложь о моих навыках в несуществующих многочисленных соитиях с Эми мне многого стоило тогда. Я чуть было не потерял её.

\- Так в чём состоит работа, чувак? – спросил Радж, меняя тему.

\- Изучать поведение нейтрино в совокупности с бозоном Хиггса. Будут ли они как-то влиять друг на друга в коллайдере. Например, изменится ли масса того или другого, или поля Хиггса….

\- Постой, Шелдон, - перебил друга Леонард. – Ты хочешь сказать, что поедешь в Швейцарию с Крипке?

\- Ну да. Мне придётся терпеть его три месяца, - фыркнул физик.

\- Вот счастливый ублюдок, - прошипел Говард.

\- Когда уезжаешь? – спросил Радж.

\- Через две недели, - вздохнув ответил Шелдон.

\- Ты уже сказал Эми? – поинтересовался Леонард.

\- Пока нет. Она расстроится… - понуро опустив плечи, ответил Шелдон, ковыряясь вилкой в своей тарелке.

\- Не грусти, чувак. У меня нет девушки, а это значит, что у меня много свободного времени. Так что я позабочусь о твоей жене, - игриво произнёс Радж и подмигнул Куперу, получив в ответ надменный взгляд.

\- Виза у тебя когда заканчивается? – ухмыльнувшись спросил Шелдон. – Я могу ускорить её окончание.

\- Ну, ладно… ты чего? Я только шучу, - начал оправдываться индус.

\- Я бы не советовал так шутить, - усмехнулся Леонард. – Он может.

\- Эми, я не поеду в Швейцарию, - решительно заявил Шелдон, залезая под одеяло. – Это решено. Я не могу оставить тебя здесь одну.

\- Во-первых, я не одна. Со мной Лиза, - ответила Эми, втирая лосьон в свои ладони.

\- Лиза ребёнок, а ты можешь быть в положении. А вдруг у тебя будет утренняя тошнота или у тебя закружится голова и ты упадёшь в обморок? Кто поможет тебе, если меня не будет рядом?

\- Шелдон, с чего ты взял, что я в положении? Мы ещё ничего не знаем, - ответила Эми, сняв очки и положив их на тумбочку. – И потом, ты позволишь этому выскочке Крипке, опередить тебя в исследовании и присвоить все заслуги себе?

\- На это я пойти не могу. Похоже у меня дилемма. Что мне делать, Эми?

\- Нет никакой патовой ситуации. Ты едешь и точка. Если ты переживаешь, что я не справлюсь с Лизой, то всё будет хорошо. Похоже, что мы нашли общий язык.

\- Эми, я не переживаю за тебя и Лизу…. Конечно же я переживаю, но не так как ты думаешь. Вы самые любимые мои девочки и если с вами что-то случится, то….

\- Шелдон, с нами всё будет в порядке. Обещаю. – Эми наклонилась к мужу и нежно прикоснулась к его незакрывающемуся рту губами, не для того, чтобы пожелать ему спокойной ночи, а скорее для того, чтобы он побыстрее заткнулся. – Сладких слов, мой любимый муж.

\- И тебе спокойной ночи, но завтра мы продолжим этот неловкий разговор, - ответил он, накрываясь одеялом по самую шею.

Шелдон уже уснул, но Эми внезапно вспомнила, что забыла рассказать ему одну важную деталь. Легонько постучав по его плечу, она тихо прошептала:

\- Шелдон, ты спишь? – нет ответа. – Шелдон!

\- Ммм, - промычал он и повернулся на другой бок, негромко всхрапнув.

Эми качнула его плечо и произнесла громче:

\- Шелдон, проснись!

\- Тревога! Тревога! – вскочив и потирая сонные глаза, воскликнул он. – Эми, ты напугала меня. Что-то случилось?

\- Всё хорошо. Просто я не могла не сказать тебе. У нас сегодня встреча с риелтором. Я нашла дом и уже договорилась посмотреть его, чтобы не перехватили другие покупатели. Она будет ждать нас в три часа.

\- Хорошо, - зевая ответил он и снова полез под одеяло, но остановился и произнёс, - Эми, я не могу в три часа уехать с работы. У меня встреча с Крипке и советом директоров в три часа.

\- Ой, прости я не знала. Тебе нужно было сказать мне.

\- Я хотел рассказать после собрания. Чего зря воздух сотрясать не имея на руках всей информации.

\- Может Пенни согласится поехать со мной?

\- Возьми её. Но запомни, твой голос решающий. Не позволяй ей давить на тебя и не подписывай никаких бумаг, пока я не приеду.

\- Ты приедешь?

\- Конечно. Это же дом для всех нас и решение мы будем принимать вместе. Где он находится?

\- Недалеко от дома Говарда, в Альтадене. Я напишу точный адрес.

\- Хорошо. Я буду около пяти. Я так думаю….

\- Отлично, а теперь давай спать….

\- Ну уж нет, лиса. Ты меня разбудила в час ночи и думаешь, что не получишь за это наказания?

Эми взвизгнула от неожиданности, когда её муж навалился на неё всем своим телом и прижал к кровати, осыпая поцелуями её лицо и шею.

\- Шелдон прекрати, нам пора спать… нас ожидает трудный день, - шутливо сопротивляясь, произнесла она. – Ты не выспишься… и будешь на всех… злиться…. Ох… Шелдон….

\- Это будет утром, - зарычал он, стаскивая с неё нижнее бельё, - а сегодня достанется только тебе… коварная лисица. Тем более, что ты уже готова принять меня… в себя. Как я вижу….

Эми стояла возле красивого двухэтажного дома и любовалась его модной архитектурой, пока ждала риелтора. Пенни не смогла присоединиться из-за работы и нейробиолог поехала одна. Девушка опаздывала и Эми начинала злиться. Ей было скучно.

Приехав на десять минут позже запланированного времени, из машины вышла высокая белокурая девушка с большими голубыми глазами и короткой стрижкой. Она показалась Эми знакомой, но память не позволила ей вспомнить эту особу.

\- Если вы будете опаздывать на встречи с потенциальными клиентами, то не продадите ни одного дома, - сделала замечание Эми и протянула руку шокированной блондинке, чтобы представиться. – Добрый день, я Эми Купер. Мы договаривались на три часа.

\- Эми, ты меня не помнишь? – растерянно спросила девушка-риелтор, - я Ванесса Беннет.

\- Извините, но нет. Я не уверена, что у меня есть знакомые среди риелторов.

\- О, я недавно начала здесь работать. Вообще-то я физик, но после свадьбы решила не быть больше учёной. Да и мой муж хотел, чтобы я была домохозяйкой. Меня это вполне устраивало, но стало скучно и я решила подрабатывать на полставки.

\- Это конечно интересно, но какое отношение имеет ваша жизнь к продаже этого дома? Или к тому, что я должна вас знать?

\- Вы правы, Эми, извините. Просто я думала, что с учётом моих отношений с Шелдоном будет неловко, что именно я показываю вам этот дом.

\- Простите, о каких отношениях с моим мужем вы говорите, если вы конечно имеете в виду Шелдона Купера?

\- Так он вам не говорил? Как неловко получилось, извините меня. Просто, когда вы сбежали, я хотела как-то утешить его и….

\- Так… стоп! Во-первых я не сбежала. Меня похитили и вывезли в другую страну. А во-вторых, меня заверили, что у Шелдона никого не было во время моего отсутствия.

Эми была вне себя от ярости. Кого возомнила из себя эта женщина? Хотя… она была чертовски красива. Может, Шелдон обманул её, когда говорил, что был один? Тогда и Пенни врала и все остальные? Нейробиолог внимательно изучала лицо блондинки на наличие лжи, но не уловила момента и просто спросила:

\- Ты с ним спала?

Внезапно Ванесса засуетилась и покраснев до корней волос, ответила:

\- Поговорите с мужем. Мне, пожалуй пора. Я пришлю вам другого риелтора. Он будет через десять минут. Всего хорошего.

Девушка запрыгнула в свою машину и с места рванула вперёд, оставив Эми, стоять одну возле пустого дома с открытым ртом.

У неё уже не было настроения рассматривать новое жильё. Бросив на дом горестный взгляд, Эми села в машину и поехала домой.

Шелдон очень удивился, что не получил от Эми ни одного сообщения, хотя собрание уже закончилось и она обещала прислать адрес их потенциального дома.

Он пять раз посылал ей смс, но ответов не было. Не дождавшись ответа и на шестое сообщение, он сел в машину и поехал домой в надежде на то, что она уже там и что риелтор не оказался наёмным убийцей.

Открыв дверь своей квартиры, он облегчённо выдохнул, увидев как Эми суетилась у плиты.

\- Слава Богу, ты дома. Я уже начал думать о плохом, не дождавшись ни одного ответа на мои сообщения, - сказал физик, вешая свою сумку на спинку компьютерного кресла.

Шелдон подошёл к жене со спины и, обняв её сзади, попытался поцеловать, но Эми ловко вывернулась из его объятий.

\- В чём дело? – недоумевал он, наблюдая странное поведение супруги. Она явно была расстроена. – Эми, что случилось, пока я был на работе? И где Лизи?

Эми молча опрокинула спагетти в дуршлаг, дождалась пока вода сольётся и высыпала содержимое обратно в кастрюлю. Перемешав деревянной ложкой соус на плите, она выключила газ и только после того, как закрыла кастрюльку крышкой, обратила внимание на мужа.

\- Лиза поехала с Пенни и Леонардом в парк, - сказала она и села на диван. - Шелдон, нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

\- Это звучит тревожно, - насторожился он, присаживаясь рядом с ней. – Я тебя слушаю.

Эми не знала с чего начать разговор. Некоторое время она просто молчала, кусая свои губы, но собравшись с мыслями начала:

\- Шелдон, мне не удалось посмотреть дом, так как риелтор сбежала от меня, предварительно выложив любопытную информацию о тебе.

\- Не понял. Какое отношение ко мне имеют риелторы?

\- Ооо… эта имеет, - ухмыльнувшись ответила Эми. – Риелтором была Ванесса Беннет….

\- Эми, ты что-то путаешь? Ванесса физик. К тому же, я не видел её целый год.

\- Она раньше была физиком, но теперь она замужем и перестала работать в научной сфере. Но суть не в этом, Шелдон. Она сказала, что у вас были отношения, пока меня не было.

\- О, Боже, это неудобная тема, - пролепетал он, краснея. – Эми, это было одноразовое явление и даже не сервитут. Если ты забыла… сервитут, это право ограниченного пользования чужим объектом….

\- Шелдон, я знаю, что такое сервитут! – рявкнула Эми, заставив мужа вздрогнуть от неожиданности. – Скажи прямо, ты спал с ней?

\- Эми… - начал он, но замолчал, не зная как продолжить. Физик снова потянул руку ко рту, намереваясь грызть ногти, но Эми отодвинула его руку и внимательно посмотрела в его лицо.

То, что она увидела, обеспокоило и обескуражило её. Шелдон выглядел таким виноватым и жалким, что у девушки сжалось сердце. Эми положила его руку на колено и прикрыла её своей ладонью.

\- Шелдон, послушай, - мягко произнесла она, заметив как дрожит его подбородок. – Все думали, что меня нет в живых. Я не осуждаю тебя. Мне конечно немного больно, но я понимаю. Ты долго страдал, оплакивая меня. Но ты мужчина. Ты не знал, вернусь ли я когда либо. Тебе нужна была женщина….

Наконец он оторвал взгляд с её руки на своём колене и вздохнув, произнёс:

\- Эми, прости меня. Я не знал, что так получится. Ванесса была добра ко мне. Мы просто дружили. Она помогала мне и поддерживала. Она даже исправила мою работу, когда я сделал совершенно нелепую ошибку в вычислениях….

\- Хорошо, но я не понимаю, почему Пенни мне ничего не сказала о вашей дружбе. Да и ты тоже….

\- Не вини Пенни, она не знала о Ванессе…. Никто не знал. Вернее…. Эми, она сопровождала меня на свадьбу Леонарда и Пенни, но только как друг….

Шелдон перестал говорить и задумался. Эми поняла, что ему стыдно признаться ей в измене и решила немного подтолкнуть.

\- Это случилось после свадьбы, верно? – Он только покачал головой, подтверждая её предположение.

Эми держалась как могла, стараясь сдержать слёзы, готовые сорваться с её длинных ресниц и повинуясь силе гравитации, упасть на её новое зелёное платье в белый горошек.

\- Я был пьян, Эми, - постарался оправдаться он. – Если бы не этот проклятый библейский напиток, я никогда не позволил бы ей прикоснуться ко мне.

\- Да уж, - разочарованно произнесла Эми. – Я встряхивала эту бутылку с кетчупом четыре года, а ей понадобился один вечер, чтобы повернуть крышку и открыть её.

\- Что?! О чём ты? – не понял он и уставился своими голубыми глазами в её глаза, пытаясь уловить смысл сказанного.

\- Да так… забудь…. – пробормотала она и, убрав свою ладонь с его руки, положила её на своё колено.

\- Эми, я ничего не забываю. Поясни, что ты имела в виду? – сказал он, обиженный тем, что лишился тепла её руки.

\- Хорошо. Шелдон, я вспомнила почти всё о наших отношениях. Я добивалась твоего внимания четыре года. Ты даже не целовал меня, не обнимал. А я так мечтала о тепле твоего тела против моего. Я была на седьмом небе от счастья, когда ты сделал меня своим контактом. Я чуть не упала в обморок от шока, когда ты прикоснулся к моим губам в поезде. А когда ты приблизился ко мне вплотную и углубил поцелуй. До меня наконец дошло, что ты настоящий мальчик, а не деревянный Пиноккио. Любить тебя было трудно Шелдон, но я любила. Любила всем сердцем и сделала тебя функционирующим парнем.

А когда мы впервые занялись любовью и ты сделал меня женщиной, я хотела выбежать на крышу и кричать на всю Пасадену, что ты мой…. Я боролась за твою любовь и победила. Мы стали семьёй. Наша дочка родилась от этой любви. Но ты сходил с Ванессой на свадьбу и стал принадлежать ей…. Теперь ты понял мою метафору?

\- Да уж, приятно осознавать себя бутылкой с кетчупом, - ответил он, криво ухмыльнувшись.

Некоторое время оба молчали, осознавая слова друг друга, после чего Эми нарушила молчание и спросила:

\- Ванесса такая красивая. Она лучше меня… в постели?

\- Я-то откуда знаю, у нас не было коитуса, - внезапно заявил физик, чем поверг жену в шок.

\- Так… погоди…. Ты хочешь сказать, что не вступал с ней в половую связь?

\- Хмм… я не знаю, что ответить. Она сделала мне фелляцию….

\- А ты? – спросила Эми, хлопая глазами от его прямоты.

\- А что я? Я сразу же уснул. А утром, когда протрезвел и увидел её в своём гостиничном номере, спящей на моей кровати…. Я разбудил её и, прочитав лекцию о ЗППП, прогнал. Потом я понял, что обидел её, позвонил и попросил прощения… после чего разорвал всякую связь с этой женщиной.

\- О, Боже, Шелдон, я даже и не знаю обижаться на тебя или заключить в объятия и больше никогда не отпускать.

\- Я предпочёл бы второй вариант, - усмехнувшись, ответил он и, обняв супругу, прижал её к своему телу. – И… Эми, я бы попросил тебя никому не говорить о моей жалкой мимолётной похоти из-за употребления алкоголя. Тем более, что Ванесса была помолвлена на тот момент и через две недели после свадьбы Леонарда и Пенни вышла замуж за Дейва Гиббса.

\- О, Господи, бедный Дэйв! Так я встречала его несколько дней назад. Правда я не помнила его, но он сказал, что хотел когда-то жениться на мне.

\- Хмм… как будто бы я позволил бы ему сделать это, - фыркнул Шелдон. – Ты всегда была моей принцессой и всегда будешь.

\- Мне нравиться, что ты так называешь меня, мой принц, - хихикнула Эми и потянулась к губам мужа, чтобы получить очередную порцию сладких поцелуев, но у него созрел другой план.

Лёгким движением, он поднял девушку на руки и потащил её в спальню, где два часа доказывал своей женщине, как она дорога ему….

\- Быстрее Шелдон! Да… так детка! Ооо… ты великолепен! Ещё чуть-чуть… сильнее… да… да… да! – Эми почувствовала нахлынувший каскад оргазмических сокращений в глубине своего напряжённого чрева и с криком пришла к своему финалу, по-прежнему наслаждаясь глубокими и быстрыми толчками своего гениального мужа.

Он тоже был на грани взрыва. Он доставил своей женщине наслаждение и теперь мог подумать о себе. Отпустив свою страсть на свободу, с диким рыком он выстрелил семя в её лоно и рухнул в полном изнеможении и восторге на прекрасное тело жены, даря ей нежные поцелуи.

Всё ещё будучи одним целым, он перекатил её на себя, крепко обнимая и наслаждаясь лёгкими посторгазмическими подёргиваниями своего мужского придатка в её теле.

\- Ты потрясающий любовник, - тяжело дыша и улыбаясь во все свои зубы, произнесла Эми, играя мокрыми волосами на его груди.

\- Я знаю, - ухмыльнулся он, убирая длинные каштановые локоны жены со своего лица и закладывая их ей за ухо. – кроме всего прочего, я наделён прекрасным генофоном. Разве мог бы кто-то другой сделать такого гениального ребёнка, как наша дочь?

\- Это точно, - усмехнулась она. – И ты мой… выкуси Ванесса….

\- То же самое я могу сказать и о тебе, виксен. Пусть Дэйв тоже выкусит… и Стюарт…. Ты моя….

\- Папочка… мамочка! Тётя Пенни купила мне плюшевого коалу! – внезапно раздался звонкий голосок Лизы в гостиной и топот мелких шажков ребёнка начал приближаться к спальне совершенно голых родителей.

Они в полном шоке посмотрели друг на друга, не зная как поступить, тем более, что одеяло валялось где-то на полу и вся комната была пропитана ароматами феромонов двух взрослых людей, находившихся в посткоитальном послесвечении.

\- О-о… - произнесла Эми, бессознательно шаря по простыням в безрезультатном поиске укрытия для их обнажённых тел.

Зато гениальный мозг физика-теоретика и его мгновенное мышление сослужили хорошую службу. За какие-то доли секунды он вскочил с кровати и перед самым носом своей дочери и Пенни запер дверь на ключ.

Облегчённо выдохнув, он прижался голым телом к её поверхности и издал что-то похожее на победоносный крик дикого мустанга, вздёрнув вверх свои кулаки и с криком: «Да!», резко опустил их вниз.

Лиза тупо уставилась в ухмыляющееся лицо Пенни и спросила:

\- Почему дверь закрыта? Они не хотят смотреть на мою игрушку?

\- Ооо… нет, детка, - усмехнувшись ответила блондинка, отводя ребёнка от двери, - просто папе и маме нужно немного времени. По всей видимости у них там серьёзный разговор.

\- Хмм, что может быть важнее их собственного ребёнка и его новой игрушки? – возмутилась Лиза.

\- Ну, может быть покупка нового дома для этого ребёнка? – выкрутилась Пенни, улавливая краем уха шёпот и возню в спальне Куперов. Блондинка снова улыбнулась и пока Лиза не услышала то же самое, что и она, повысив голос добавила: - Лиз, я думаю, что родители купят дом с бассейном.

\- Ура! – воскликнула девочка, - ты наконец-то, научишь меня и папу плавать! Он учил меня уже, но это было на полу. Так что, я сделала вывод, что он вообще не умеет этого делать.

\- Лизи, а тебе ещё никто не говорил, что ты умнее своего отца? – рассмеялась Пенни и повела малышку к себе в квартиру.


	27. Chapter 27

**Глава 27**

Эми подъехала к очередному дому, выставленному на продажу. Снова увидев Ванессу, она разочарованно вздохнула, заглушила мотор и вышла из машины.

Нейробиолог сама себе удивлялась. После разговора с Шелдоном о его ситуации с этой женщиной, она была совершенно спокойна. Ей даже было немного жаль великолепную блондинку, тщетно добивающуюся расположения её мужа, несмотря на то, что была помолвлена.

Конечно Ванесса с лёгкостью променяла бы своего нелепого жениха на гениального Шелдона Купера. Но… это был Шелдон и он любил только свою жену. Эми улыбнулась своим мыслям, оправила юбку и смело направилась к ожидающей её девушке.

\- И снова здравствуй, Ванесса, - дружелюбно поздоровалась Эми. – Надеюсь сегодня я увижу дом. Ты не сбежишь?

\- Привет, Эми. Я прошу прощение за своё неуместное поведение, - ответила блондинка, игнорируя вопрос о побеге.

\- Извини, я не поняла за что именно ты просишь прощение? – лукаво ухмыльнувшись, спросила Эми. – За то, что не показала клиенту дом или за то, что отсосала моему мужу?

\- За всё. Хотя у меня есть оправдание. Я думала, что ты мертва, - тихо произнесла Ванесса, щёки которой горели алым пламенем.

\- Хорошо, ты прощена, - спокойно ответила Эми и, хлопнув в ладоши, добавила, - так ты покажешь мне дом?

\- Конечно. Он великолепен, - впервые улыбнувшись, ответила блондинка и повела Эми в дом. Ванесса была в шоке. Она ожидала истерики со стороны нейробиолога, но брюнетка реально удивила её, простив так быстро.

Дом и правда был хорош. Два этажа. Четыре спальни. Три ванные комнаты. Большие окна. Огромная кухня со встроенной электроникой и мебелью была отделена от гостиной островным столом, как в квартире 4А. И что особенно приятно поразило девушку, гостиная с настоящим камином.

Эми улыбалась всё шире, открывая для себя новые сюрпризы этого жилища. Но когда они вышли на задний двор и увидели бассейн, нейробиолог взвизгнула от восторга и бросилась обнимать блондинку-риелтора.

\- О, Боже мой, я немедленно звоню Шелдону! Он должен это увидеть!

Как только Эми сказала это, Ванесса начала нервничать. Она не знала, что делать. Снова сбежать, это было бы непрофессионально. Она и так получила выговор за прошлый раз. Но видеть Шелдона было ещё хуже. Пока Ванесса размышляла о своей дилемме, Эми вовсю нахваливала Шелдону этот дом:

\- Нет, Шелдон, ты должен приехать! – кричала она в трубку. – Дом великолепен. А самое главное, он находится на Лос-Роблес. Недалеко от нашей квартиры. Так что, Пенни и Леонард будут рядом. Да… именно… всё, как я хотела. Да… мы поставим джакузи в ванной комнате на первом этаже. Да… и кабинет твой будет на первом этаже…. Хорошо, я сделаю фото…. И я тебя тоже люблю…. Посылаю адрес…. Пока.

\- Так… Шелдон приедет? – осторожно спросила Ванесса.

\- Он занят на работе. Но дал мне все полномочия. Мы покупаем этот дом.

\- Отлично. Вам нужна ипотека? В банке, с которым мы сотрудничаем, хорошие проценты.

\- Нет, мы заплатим наличными и сразу всю сумму, - важно заявила Эми и усмехнулась, когда увидела как у блондинки открылся рот от изумления. Нейробиолог решила поддать газку и продолжила, - моя нобелевская премия покроет стоимость этого дома с лихвой.

\- Да, конечно…. И Эми, поздравляю с нобелевкой. Ты её заслужила, - сказала Ванесса, доставая бумаги на дом из своей сумки. – Я помню, как Шелдон гордился тобой. Правда… мне было немного жаль его….

\- Почему? – не поняла Эми.

\- Он был разочарован собой, - продолжила блондинка и протянула документ нейробиологу. – Вот… подпиши здесь.

\- Что значит «разочарован собой?», - переспросила Эми, подписывая купчую на дом.

\- Ну ты же знаешь, как он мечтал о нобелевской премии с детства? И когда он поднимался на сцену, чтобы получить её…. Медаль была не его, а твоя.

\- Ему не пришлось бы этого делать, если бы я могла сама её получить.

\- Не в этом дело. Он хотел бы получить медаль за свои заслуги, а не за твои. Он чувствовал себя униженным, Эми. Не только как мужчина, но и как учёный.

\- Я не понимаю, Ванесса. Ты хочешь сказать, что я унизила своего мужа из-за того, что меня наградили за мои успехи?

\- Что-то вроде того. Он завидовал тебе. Кроме того он был так одинок и убит горем, что….

\- … тебе пришлось утешить его, - продолжила Эми, ухмыльнувшись. – Как это благородно с твоей стороны. Хотя у него были друзья для поддержки.

\- Они не понимали его чувств. Он сам мне говорил…. Все считали тебя погибшей и настаивали на знакомстве с кем-нибудь. Но он не хотел «кого-нибудь» и позвонил мне, чтобы я была его «плюс один» на свадьбе его друзей.

\- Охотно верю. Шелдон любит поболтать о своих друзьях в негативном ключе. Хотя я уверена, что они справились бы с этой задачей и без тебя. – Эми начала раздражаться и решила сменить тему, пока не сорвалась и не въехала Ванессе по красивой мордашке. – Так, документы подписаны. Что дальше?

\- О, тебе нужно поехать в банк и заплатить за дом. После чего, получив подтверждение об оплате, я отдам тебе ключи и дом твой. Я буду ждать здесь. Свяжусь с бывшими владельцами и уберу вывеску «Продаётся».

\- Хорошо, я всё поняла и постараюсь не задерживаться. – Эми села в машину и уехала.

Неудобный разговор был окончен. Ванесса, облегчённо выдохнув, направилась на улицу и убрала столбик с объявлением о продаже. Позвонив бывшим владельцам и сообщив им о продаже дома, она снова прошлась по комнатам. В последний раз, убедившись, что всё в порядке, девушка подошла к окну с видом на бассейн.

Она разочарованно улыбнулась, представив себя на месте нейробиолога. Как было бы хорошо, если этим прекрасным домом владела она и Шелдон, который внезапно вошёл в дверь за её спиной и растерянно озирался, не наблюдая присутствия своей жены.

\- Где Эми? – громко спросил он, откашлявшись.

\- Ой! – вздрогнув всем телом, вскрикнула блондинка и повернулась к Куперу. – Шелдон!

\- Извини, я не хотел тебя напугать. Так, где Эми? – снова спросил он, смотря куда угодно, но не на неё.

\- Эми уехала в банк. Она скоро вернётся. Можешь пока осмотреть дом. Я проведу экскурсию.

\- Хорошо, - согласился он и последовал за девушкой, совершенно не замечая её нервной дрожи.

\- Как у тебя дела с Эми? – внезапно спросила Ванесса, показывая очередную комнату.

\- Всё хорошо. Она снова вышла на работу и уже многого добилась в исследованиях.

\- Значит она может снова получить нобелевскую премию? – улыбнувшись спросила она, зная что задевает своего бывшего парня за живое. Это было приятно.

Он резко остановился и впервые бросил на девушку суровый взгляд.

\- Теперь моя очередь, - сквозь зубы прошипел он.

\- А если… нет, - ухмыльнувшись спросила она, выдержав прищуренный злобный взгляд гения.

\- Ванесса, - внезапно смягчившись и криво улыбнувшись, произнёс физик, - я уже на грани прорыва. Осталось только поехать в Швейцарию и подтвердить моё открытие опытами. Жаль, что я не смогу взять с собой Эми. Мне навязали этого придурка Крипке.

\- Так ты разделишь премию с ним? – не сдавалась Ванесса.

\- Нет. Он будет проверять свою теорию, а я свою….

\- А что если его теория будет верной, а твоя нет? – ухмыляясь спросила блондинка, покусывая губы.

\- Вздор. Никто не отберёт у Шелдона Купера нобелевскую премию, - фыркнул он, не подозревая о том, что красавица задумала отомстить ему за то, как он с ней поступил.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, не кипятись. Крипке и пальца твоего не стоит, куда уж ему до Эми, - хихикнула блондинка. – Ты только представь, в вашей семье будет две нобелевки и обе у твоей жены.

\- Мы уже говорили об этом. Я не понимаю, зачем ты перевела разговор к моей жене и о её призах? Я буду рад, если она снова выиграет, но после меня.

\- А если до тебя? – не унималась блондинка.

\- Так, я кажется, понял, что здесь происходит, - внезапно сказал он, скрестив руки на груди. – Ты хочешь разозлить меня и настроить против Эми? И всё из-за того, что у нас не было коитуса?

\- Шелдон, ты выгнал меня как собаку из твоей постели!

\- Я был пьян, а ты воспользовалась этим….

\- Но ты не сопротивлялся, когда я ублажала тебя орально! Но как только дело дошло до того, чтобы и мне доставить удовольствие, ты просто выгнал меня!

\- Ну извини, что я был так пьян и сразу же уснул! А прогнал я тебя, когда выспался и протрезвел. Ванесса, ты же знаешь, что я всегда считал тебя только другом. Мне до сих пор стыдно за себя. Я не только обидел Эми, но и Дэйва тоже. Ты должна была мне сказать, что вы помолвлены до того, как засунула мой член в свой рот. О чём ты вообще думала, когда сделала это?

\- О тебе, только о тебе. Ты всегда нравился мне, Шелдон.

\- А как же Дэйв? Позволь догадаться, он ничего не знает о той ночи?

\- Конечно нет! И даже не думай ему сказать. Он хороший парень.

\- Так почему ты изменила ему?

\- Потому, что всегда хотела только тебя, придурок! – рявкнула она и выбежала из комнаты, оставив физика подбирать челюсть с пола.

Ванесса поспешила к своей машине, но остановилась, вспомнив, что её работа ещё не была завершена. Эми должна была появиться с минуты на минуту.

Блондинка снова вошла в дом и к счастью не увидела Шелдона. Очевидно он осматривал второй этаж самостоятельно. Ванесса вышла через заднюю дверь во внутренний дворик и решила ждать прибытия Эми там. Она не хотела, чтобы жена физика видела их вместе ругающимися.

Внезапно она услышала голос нейробиолога, зовущую её, но не спешила присоединиться к семейной паре. Зато Шелдон уже спускался по лестнице. Эми обомлела, увидев мужа в этом доме.

\- Шелдон, что ты здесь делаешь? Я думала, что ты был очень занят на работе?

\- Я не смог устоять и вот… алле… оп и я здесь. Та-даам! – довольный своей шуткой, он подошёл к супруге и нежно поцеловал её в губы.

\- Что ж, очень приятно, что смог присоединиться, - улыбаясь, ответила брюнетка, - ты уже осмотрелся? Скажи, что тебе понравился дом, ибо дороги назад уже нет. Я купила его. И где Ванесса?

\- Ой, она была здесь и показала мне комнаты, а где сейчас… я не уверен… - ответил физик, озираясь по сторонам.

\- Шелдон, - настороженно произнесла Эми, - между вами что-то произошло и она снова сбежала?

\- Да, нет, - ответил он, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимым. Но тем не менее не мог глядеть в глаза жены.

\- Шелдон… что случилось? Я вижу, что ты нервничаешь.

\- Эми, мы просто поговорили, - кусая губы произнёс он, отводя глаза в сторону. – Я же сказал, что всё нормально.

\- Не уверена. Ты выглядишь так, словно вы переспали и теперь тебе стыдно. – Эми чуть не плакала, пытаясь заглянуть в бегающие глаза супруга. – Она снова сделала тебе фелляцию?

Ванесса наблюдала за их разговором из задней двери, оставаясь незамеченной. Она не понимала, что чувствовала. С одной стороны, она хотела наказать Шелдона, но ей почему-то было жаль Эми. Она выглядела такой несчастной. Наконец, она сделала для себя вывод и вышла из своего укрытия.

\- Эми, Шелдон говорит правду. Мы просто поговорили. Я не угрожаю вашему счастью.

\- Очень на это надеюсь, - ответила брюнетка, не отрывая глаз с лица мужа. – И кстати, я хотела бы получить ключи. Вот документы.

С большим облегчением прекрасная блондинка завершила свою работу и уехала, оставив Куперов в их новом доме.

Эми вела машину по Лос-Роблес, оставаясь молчаливой и грустной. Шелдон кидал на неё мимолётные взгляды и кусал губы. Никто не проронил ни слова даже тогда, когда Эми припарковалась и почти бегом побежала вверх по лестнице на четвёртый этаж, не желая ехать с мужем в одном лифте.

Когда она открыла дверь в квартиру, Шелдон уже сидел на своём месте на диване и пристально смотрел на неё. Эми бросила ключи в чашу возле двери и пошла ставить чайник.

\- Может, объяснишь, - начал разговор физик, наблюдая за женой, усердно натиравшей кухонную стойку влажной губкой, - что я опять сделал не так? Ты просила меня приехать. Я приехал, а ты ни с того, ни с сего злишься на меня. И пока ты не швырнула в меня чем-нибудь тяжёлым, скажу тебе чистую правду. Между мной и Ванессой ничего не было, пока ты ездила в банк. Да, она упрекнула меня в том, что я выгнал её, когда увидел в своей кровати. Но, нет… ничего не было. Она не интересна мне.

Эми молча выслушала его речь и бросила губку в раковину. Достав две кружки, она налила им ромашковый чай и поставила их на кофейный столик. Усевшись рядом с мужем, она вздохнула и посмотрела в его прекрасные глаза, полные раскаяния и молящие о прощении.

\- Прости меня, я полная дура, - ответила она, смягчившись. – Я знаю, что ты не изменил мне. И я знаю, ты имел полное право иметь женщину, когда думал, что меня нет в живых. Но сегодня, когда я увидела вас вместе, что-то перевернулось во мне…. Я почувствовала себя такой ничтожной.

\- Эми, - перебил её Шелдон, положив руку ей на колено, - я никогда не думал, что ты мертва. Я единственный кто верил, что ты вернёшься. И твоя ревность оправдана. Я не имел права позволять ей дотрагиваться до меня. Этот проклятый библейский напиток всегда подводит меня. Ты справедливо злишься…. Что я могу сделать, чтобы ты простила меня? Скажи, я на всё согласен, только не бросай меня и не переезжай в этот прекрасный дом без меня….

\- Без тебя?! – воскликнула Эми. – Боже мой, Шелдон, откуда такие мысли?

\- Наверное потому, что ты всю дорогу была холодна со мной. И я сделал вывод, что ты уже не хочешь, чтобы мы были женаты. А потом я подумал, что ты заберёшь с собой Лизу, а я останусь совсем один…. Я не хочу жить без тебя и дочери. Я так люблю тебя, что не смогу пережить этой потери… снова. – Внезапно физик расплакался и утопил своё лицо в коленях жены, словно малое дитя, ищущее спасения в складках юбки своей матери.

\- О, Шелдон, - сказала Эми, едва сдерживая слёзы и погружая пальцы в его мягкие каштановые волосы, - прости меня. Я порой забываю, что ты пережил, потеряв меня. Я два года жила в блаженном неведении, не подозревая о твоём существовании…. Прости, прости… прости….

Эми приподняла его голову и кончиками пальцев вытерла с лица слёзы. Она забралась к Шелдону на колени и начала покрывать его лицо поцелуями, полными сожаления и наконец остановилась на его мягких губах, запустив в рот мужа свой юркий язычок.

Шелдон прижал к себе супругу и страстно ответил на поцелуй. И в этот полный примирения момент, супругов застукали Пенни и Лиза, возвращающиеся из детского сада.

\- Фу! – сморщив свой маленький носик, фыркнула девочка и прикрыла глаза руками.

\- Эй, вы двое, снимите комнату! – рассмеявшись сказала Пенни, заставив смущённую пару отскочить друг от друга. Пенни хихикнула и подмигнула Эми, заметив как физик быстро прикрыл свой пах подушкой.

\- Вы уже дома? – спросил он, приглаживая растрёпанные волосы.

\- Ага… и с нетерпением ждём вердикта, - сказала блондинка, уставившись на подушку на коленях у своего соседа, заставив его вспыхнуть как рождественскую ёлку. – Вы посмотрели дом?

\- И даже больше! – торжествующе ответила Эми, обводя взглядом присутствующих. – Мы его уже купили. И самое главное, он находится в десяти минутах езды отсюда.

\- Святое дерьмо на крекере! Это так круто! Меня прёт! – подпрыгнув, взвизгнула Пенни. После чего достала телефон. – Я звоню Берни. Устроим вечеринку!

\- Эй, детка, мой маленький дружок хочет заняться с тобой любовью, - заползая к жене в постель, пропел слегка пьяненький физик-теоретик.

\- Твоему «маленькому другу» придётся подождать пять дней, - вздохнув ответила Эми, откладывая книгу, которую читала и очки на тумбочку. – Я получила свой период. Так что второго ребёнка не предвидится.

\- Так вот почему ты стала такой грустной на вечеринке, - сделал вывод Шелдон и поцеловал жену в щёку. – Мне так жаль. Но мы обязательно попробуем ещё разок, если ты всё ещё хочешь второго малыша.

\- Конечно хочу, - ответила она, забираясь к нему подмышку.

Шелдон обнял её, и чмокнув в лоб, хихикнул. Эми посмотрела на него, но он щёлкнул её по носу и крепче прижал к себе.

\- Мне понравилась вечеринка, - сказал он. – Ты видела лица Раджа и Говарда, когда я сказал, что им придётся перевозить наши вещи?

\- Шелдон, зачем заставлять их? У нас достаточно денег, чтобы нанять бригаду.

\- Я знаю. Мы наймём бригаду, - ответил он, блаженно улыбаясь, - но они-то этого не знают. Пусть помучаются. Тем более, что диван я ни за что не оставлю Леонарду и неважно, что его покупал он.

\- Шелдон, я не поняла. Что имел в виду Говард, когда сказал, что машина времени повторяется?

\- О, это было ещё до тебя. Мы вскладчину купили «машину времени» из одноимённого сериала. Сначала мы думали, что это всего лишь фигурка, которая будет по очереди находиться во всех наших квартирах, но она оказалась реально большой. Так что, мы были вынуждены тащить её в нашу квартиру на четвёртый этаж. Это было тяжело. Говарда вырвало, я прищемил палец, а Леонард, увидев Пенни, выходящую из квартиры, вообще отпустил руки и машина, воспользовавшись силой гравитации, скользнула вниз по лестнице и придавила Раджа. Это было весело. Мы играли с ней целый месяц, пока ко мне во сне не пришли плотоядные морлоки и не стали покушаться на мою жизнь. Тогда я продал свою долю Раджу, как и Леонард…. Наверное ему тоже снились морлоки, хотя он этого так и не признал. Он всё свалил на Пенни. Якобы она считала нас ботаниками, играющими в игрушки.

\- У тебя была весёлая жизнь до встречи со мной, - представляя эту забавную картину, сказала Эми.

\- Ты права, но без тебя она была пустой. К сожалению я стал это понимать только тогда, когда отправился в поездку по стране на поезде. Из-за меня мы столько времени потеряли, когда могли бы наслаждаться друг другом. – Шелдон нежно приподнял подбородок жены и сладко поцеловал её в губы. Постепенно поцелуи становились горячее. Он подмял под себя супругу и впился зубами в её шею, раздвигая коленями её ноги и укладывая между ними своё тело.

Эми застонала, почувствовав его возбуждение упирающееся в её лоно. Внезапно он остановился и легонько чмокнув Эми в губы, слез с неё, оставив в недоумении.

\- Шелдон, что не так? – осторожно спросила она, поглаживая мужа по плечу.

\- Извини, я стал терять контроль, хотя ты предупредила меня о менструации.

\- О, это…. Я совсем забыла. Это ты извини, я должна была напомнить. Хотя мы можем делать что-то другое, - стрельнув бровями флиртуя, предложила она.

\- Эми, я конечно же избавился от боязни микробов, когда я с тобой, но не до такой степени, чтобы совершать соитие в этот период.

\- А кто говорит о соитии? Уж точно не я… - хихикнув, Эми запрыгнула на колени мужа и стала стягивать с него пижамные брюки вместе с трусами.

\- Я знал, что ты хитрая лисица, - ответил он, приподнимая бёдра для её удобства. – Я всегда получаю особое наслаждение от твоего сладкого ротика на моих гениталиях.

\- Ротик Ванессы был таким же сладеньким? – вдруг выпалила она, натягивая его штаны обратно на место.

\- О, Эми, - обиженно произнёс он, закрыв на мгновение лицо ладонями, - ты и правда испортила момент. Но отвечая на твой вопрос, я не помню.

\- Шелдон, у тебя эйдетическая память….

\- Хорошо, я помню, - огрызнулся он, но немного поразмыслив уже мягче добавил, - Эми, Ванесса потеряла девственность намного раньше тебя. Примерно в том же возрасте, что и Пенни. Сама-то как думаешь, это было хорошо или нет?

\- Что ж, спасибо за правду, - раздражённо ответила она и отвернулась от мужа, с трудом сдерживая слёзы.

\- Ой, да брось Эми, - прижавшись к спине жены и пытаясь заглянуть ей в лицо, сказал Шелдон. – На нашей свадьбе мы клялись всегда говорить правду. Да, порой она бывает жестокой, но на правду не стоит обижаться.

\- Я не обиделась, - буркнула она в подушку.

\- А вот это неправда, - ответил он, убирая волосы с её лица за ухо. – Эми, если подумать, мы оба были девственниками очень долго. Если сосчитать, то мы занимались любовью не так уж и часто. Я тоже многого ещё не знаю….

\- Неправда, - всхлипнула она, - ты идеален.

\- Спасибо, конечно, но нет, - усмехнулся он. – Эми, вспомни. Сколько раз я тебя ублажал орально? Не отвечай, это риторический вопрос. Один раз. И если ты спросишь, почему? То у меня есть ответ, я трус.

\- Нет, это не так, - возмутилась Эми, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

\- Это так. Я настолько боюсь показаться неумелым и неуклюжим, что боюсь лишний раз прикоснуться к тебе… там.

\- Но ты это уже делал и я была в восторге.

\- Правда?

\- Ну, конечно, дурачок, - Эми улыбнулась и легонько щёлкнула его по кончику носа. – Я не понимаю, почему ты решил, что мне не понравилось? И ещё…. Я торжественно клянусь, что научусь и тебе доставлять оральное наслаждение.

\- Глупышка моя, - снисходительно произнёс физик, притягивая к себе жену для нежного поцелуя. – Я не говорил, что ты плоха в этом. Хотя Ванесса мастерски обрабатывала мой пенис, но она не ты. Я люблю тебя и всё, что ты делаешь, это просто шикарно.

\- Правда? – недоверчиво спросила она, заглядывая в его глаза.

\- Мэри Купер не воспитывала лжецов. Всё, что я говорю, правда, - важно объявил физик, играя кончиками волос супруги.

\- Хорошо. Давай спать. У нас много работы завтра. Нужно разобрать вещи. Привезти коробки. Ой, у нас горы вещей. Как мы справимся с этим?

Шелдон не ответил. Эми приподняла голову и посмотрела на спящего супруга. Убрав волосы с его лба, она улыбнулась и тихо прошептала:

\- Вот бы сказать себе тринадцатилетней, что ты будешь в моей жизни, я ни за что бы не поверила.

Эми аккуратно прикоснулась губами к щеке мужа и тоже уснула.

На следующее утро вся банда собралась в новом доме Куперов для ремонта, кроме девочек. Бернадетт нянчилась с детьми у себя дома, а Пенни и Эми занимались сортировкой и упаковкой мелких вещей и одежды.

Мальчики перекрашивали стены комнат, одобренными Шелдоном красками, а Стюарт расписывал детскую комнату для Лизы, одобренными Шелдоном рисунками с обезьянами и коалами.

Всё шло как по маслу, пока не появился разгневанный математик двухметрового роста. Дэйв с порога налетел на Шелдона и врезал своему кумиру по лицу.

От неожиданности физик упал на пол и прижал ладонь к щеке. Немигающими огромными глазами, он смотрел на Дэйва и молчал.

\- Эй, какого чёрта?! – воскликнул Леонард, подбегая к своему лучшему другу, чтобы помочь ему встать на ноги.

\- Не вмешивайся, Леонард, - ответил Шелдон за Дэйва. – Я заслужил это. А большего тебе знать необязательно.

\- Как ты мог, предатель? – взвизгнул Дэйв, не обращая внимания на мелкого физика, крутившегося у него под ногами. – Я боготворил тебя… а ты….

\- Не здесь, Дэйв, - ответил Шелдон, наконец приняв вертикальное положение тела. – Пойдём на улицу и поговорим.

\- Да что здесь происходит-то? – растерянно спросил Леонард переводя взгляд с одного великана на другого.

\- Ладно, пошли, - сказал Дэйв, снова игнорируя Леонарда.

Шелдон вышел за дверь в задний двор первым. Дэйв последовал за ним, прикрыв за собой дверь.

\- Ну дела… - почёсывая затылок, произнёс озадаченный физик-экспериментатор и поднял глаза на троих ошарашенных парней, стоящих на лестнице второго этажа.

\- Это что за бобуйня?! – первым отойдя от шока, спросил Говард.

\- Мне показалось или Дэйв врезал Шелдону по морде? – подал голос Радж.

\- А что, неплохой удар вышел, - усмехнувшись сказал Стюарт.

\- Вы что-нибудь об этом знаете? – спросил у приятелей Леонард, - я так вообще ничего не понимаю.

\- Ну… - нараспев произнёс индус, - я кое- что видел после вашей свадьбы, Леонард. Я думаю, что у Шелдона был секс с Ванессой в тот день. Я поднялся на лифте на свой этаж и видел как они целовались в коридоре, после чего оба зашли в номер Шелдона….

\- Так ты знал всё это время и молчал?! – обиженно рявкнул Говард. – Мог бы сказать своему лучшему другу об этом.

\- Ну, чувак…. Это не моё дело. Тем более, что Ванесса пригрозила мне жестокой казнью если я раскрою свой поганый язык, когда утром выбегала вся в слезах из его номера.

\- Так ты что, всю ночь сидел под их дверью? – ухмыльнулся Леонард.

\- Я что, дурак? – обиделся астрофизик. – Я просто пошёл на завтрак и увидел её.

\- Теперь я начинаю понимать Дэйва, - произнёс продавец комиксов. – Ещё до вашей свадьбы он мне сказал, что не очень доволен тем, что его невеста сопровождает Шелдона на свадьбу. Он был против, но Ванесса настояла и он просто смирился с этим фактом.

\- Теперь всё сходится, - сказал физик-экспериментатор, почёсывая подбородок. – Я только одного понять не могу. Прошло два года. Почему Шелдон получил по морде лишь сейчас?

\- И всё-таки я хотел бы узнать, за что я получил по лицу? – спросил Шелдон, потирая опухшую челюсть. – За то, что я думаю или не за это? И сразу же второй вопрос. Как ты узнал? Сейчас? После двухлетнего молчания Ванессы. Она тебе сказала?

\- Это уже три вопроса, доктор Купер, - нервно ответил Дэйв, опускаясь на предложенное место на шезлонге возле бассейна.

\- Извини, - ответил физик, робко поднимая глаза на англичанина. – Я не знал, что вы были помолвлены. Я вообще не знал, что вы встречались. Иначе ничего бы не было.

\- Да уж, не везёт мне с женщинами, - грустно произнёс математик, вытирая о свои брюки внезапно вспотевшие ладони.

\- И всё-таки, почему она призналась в измене?

\- Это не она. Помнишь ту рыжую девушку, с которой встречался доктор Кутраппали? Я вчера встретил её в больнице, когда пришёл проверить сыпь, появившуюся на моей спине, - сказал Дэйв, смотря на прозрачно-голубую воду в бассейне и не замечая, как Шелдон резко отодвинулся от него на другой конец шезлонга. – Так вот, мы разговорились и я сказал, что женился на Ванессе. После чего она назвала меня дураком и сказала, что она трахается с тобой.

\- Понятно, - вздохнул Шелдон, - но хочу поправить тебя. Информация, которой ты располагаешь, не совсем верная. Был конечно один эпизод, который тебе не понравится. Но я не «трахал» твою жену… никогда. Это во-первых. А во-вторых… она сделала мне фелляцию после свадьбы Леонарда. Я был так пьян, что не остановил её. И это неприятная для тебя часть. Так что, я скорее пал жертвой зелёного змия….

Шелдон снова вздохнул и они оба уставились на воду.

\- И кстати… - продолжил физик, - я ещё раз напоминаю, что не знал в тот момент, что вы были вместе. Тем не менее, искренне прошу меня простить.

\- Да чего уж там. Ты тоже меня прости, что не сдержался и ударил тебя. Как ты думаешь, мне стоит с ней развестись?

\- На этот вопрос у меня нет ответа. Я знаю лишь одно. Если бы моя Эми сделала это с кем-нибудь…. – Шелдон немного подумал и сказал: - Нет, я слишком люблю её, чтобы расстаться. Так что, это был не самый лучший совет. Но я могу дать тебе телефон матери Леонарда. Беверли психотерапевт, может она поможет тебе?

Внезапно над их головами сверкнула молния и прогремел гром, а первые капли дождя оросили траву возле их ног. Но парни не шевелились, думая о своём. Когда же Шелдон поднялся с места и пригласил математика в дом, неожиданно остановился и произнёс:

\- Моя Эми никогда не поступила бы так со мной. Так что, советую тебе оставить Ванессу.


	28. Chapter 28

**Глава 28**

\- Эми, ты не поверишь, - сказала Пенни, убирая телефон в карман. – Леонард только что сказал мне, что Шелдон получил по роже от Дэйва.

\- Что?! – возмутилась брюнетка, но не ожидая повторения фразы, добавила, скорее для себя, а не для подруги, - значит Ванесса всё-таки проболталась?

\- Чё то, я не врубаюсь в суть, - растерянно произнесла блондинка, - но похоже ты в курсе событий, в отличие от меня.

\- К сожалению, да, - ответила Эми, нервно запечатывая очередную коробку скотчем.

\- Так ты поделишься? – неуверенно спросила Пенни, наблюдая как её лучшая подруга отшвырнула коробку в сторону и плюхнулась на место Шелдона.

\- Я хотела бы поделиться с тобой, но не уверена, что Шелдон одобрит это. Давай подождём, что он скажет.

\- Хорошо, - как можно спокойнее ответила Пенни, хотя внутри чуть не лопалась от любопытства. – Давай загружать следующую коробку.

\- Леонард, я думаю мистеру Гиббсу требуется горячий напиток. Будь котиком, завари ему чашку чая с мятой. Я думаю, что мы успели перевести сюда некоторые кухонные принадлежности и чайные пакетики, - заявил Купер, заводя в дом Дэйва, мокрого от слёз.

\- Интересно Шелдон, по морде получил ты, а плачет Дэйв. Это как-то нелогично, не находишь? И мы вообще-то ждём объяснения случившегося, - настоятельно произнёс Леонард, тем не менее отправляясь на кухню ставить чайник.

\- Моя жена изменила мне с доктором Купером, оказав ему оральные услуги, - неожиданно для всех выпалил Дэйв и в кромешной тишине все услышали грохот. Парни повернули головы в сторону мелкого физика-экспериментатора, поднимающего чайник с пола.

\- Леонард, - снисходительно произнёс Шелдон, - мы ещё не переехали, а ты уже разрушаешь мой новый дом. Поаккуратнее, пожалуйста.

\- Святая корова! Это не круто, чувак,- разочарованно сказал Радж.

\- Наоборот, - возразил Говард. – Шелдон поступил как настоящий мужик. Так что, флаг ему в руки. Пусть Дэйв разбирается сам со своей бабёнкой. Как говорится в одной мудрой пословице: «Сучка не вскочит, кобель не прискачет». Одобряю, братан.

\- Спасибо, Говард, - сказал Купер и немного подумав, продолжил. – Это было один раз. Я был пьян, иначе ничего бы не было. К тому же, я настоятельно прошу вас больше не затрагивать эту тему. Особенно в присутствии Эми. Она и так плохо отреагировала на это происшествие.

\- Постой, Эми знает?! – воскликнул Леонард, чуть не уронив чайник на пол во второй раз.

\- Ну, да. У нас нет секретов друг от друга. Хотя, если честно говоря… я и сам уже забыл про это происшествие. Но Ванесса встретила Эми и проболталась. Спасибо ей за это большое… - саркастично высказался физик-теоретик, бросив злобный взгляд на математика, который почему-то стал выглядеть намного ниже ростом.

\- Бедная Эми, - заныл приунывший астрофизик, - наверное ей было очень больно… услышать это?

\- Да уж, - согласился Шелдон. – Никогда не прощу себе эту слабость. Леонард, сделай и мне чаю….

\- А твоя девушка могла бы и промолчать, - обратился Говард к Раджу.

\- Эй, Эмили давно уже не моя девушка, - возмутился индус. – И честно говоря, лучше быть одному, чем с ней. Она пугала меня… бррр….

\- А я думаю о другом важном деле, - вступил в разговор Шелдон. – Если мы не поторопимся, то мы не переедем в этот дом до моего отъезда. За работу, господа. И поторапливайтесь. И ещё одно…. Дэйв, так как ты стал причиной вынужденного перерыва в работе, то должен компенсировать простой. Помоги Леонарду собрать кровать в нашей спальне…. И побыстрее. Цейтнот, господа….

\- Точно, - обрадовался физик-экспериментатор, - труд заставит тебя забыть о проблемах с женой…. Хотя и временно….

\- Золотые слова, Леонард. Порой я забываю, какой ты… мудрый, - согласился Купер, отправляясь на кухню выключать чайник.

Через четыре часа девушки нашли своих парней, резвящимися в бассейне. Все, кроме Шелдона и Дэйва играли в Марко-поло. Это было… громко и неуклюже.

Девушки переглянулись и улыбнулись. Шелдон любезно беседовал с математиком, изредка чокаясь кружками с чаем. Все были так увлечены происходящим, что не заметили присутствия дам.

Пенни любовалась своим мужем, спасающимся от Говарда. Доплыв до бортика, Леонард чуть не задохнулся, но приняв спасительную дозу лекарства от астмы, громко прохрипел: «Марко!» и когда остальные закричали: «Поло!», поплыл догонять Стюарта. Это было не сложно. Стюарт оказался ближе всех и через минуту был пойман.

Но Эми не интересовала игра. Она пускала слюни, разглядывая обнажённый торс своего мужа, с важным видом рассказывающего Дэйву правила игры. Хотя сам никогда не участвовал в этом весёлом мероприятии.

Физик с довольным видом развалился на лежаке и жестикулировал, подчёркивая свои слова. Дэйв скромно сидел напротив, внимая каждому слову своего кумира. Как будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

\- Эй, народ! – выкрикнула Пенни, привлекая внимание парней и отвлекая Эми от своего секси карапузика. – Мы привезли пиццу. Кто за мной, тот герой!

\- О нет! – воскликнул Шелдон. – только не в дом. Не хватало ещё там сырости от ваших мокрых тел. Будем есть на улице.

Все охотно согласились и начали вылезать из воды, пока девочки раскладывали коробки с пиццей на столике возле дома.

Вскоре, неизвестно откуда появилось пиво. Хотя Шелдон догадался, что это были проделки Пенни. Тем не менее с этим напитком всё стало веселее. Даже Дэйв начал улыбаться и несколько раз подмигнул своему кумиру, чем ввёл физика в исступление.

Когда же Пасадену накрыла ночь, все неохотно стали расходиться по домам. Остались только новые хозяева дома и Дэйв, не желающий ехать к жене.

\- Послушай, Дэйв, - сказала Эми, которой было очень жаль парня. – Ты можешь переночевать в доме, хотя здесь ещё нет мебели, кроме нашей кровати, или поехать с нами в квартиру. Там ты можешь спать на диване, если Шелдон не против?

\- Спасибо, Эми, ты очень добра. Если можно, то я останусь здесь.

\- Хорошо, я согласен, но только не на нашей кровати. Я не собираюсь покупать новую мебель после его ночлега,- обратился Шелдон к жене, после чего перевёл взгляд на британца, – Дэйв, там в гараже есть матрас и одеяла. Мы забрали их у матери Эми. Это из её старой квартиры. И не вздумай перебраться ночью в нашу спальню. Я всё равно узнаю и выброшу свою новую кровать из окна нахрен.

\- Это правда. Шелдон очень чувствителен. За это я его и люблю, - сказала Эми, подмигнув мужу.

\- Ничего, сгодится и матрас. Наверно он ещё пахнет тобой, Эми? – пошутил Дэйв, но осёкся заметив нахмуренные брови физика.

\- Эй, верзила, она моя, - сквозь зубы процедил Шелдон и сжал кулаки.

\- Шелдон успокойся, подала голос Эми, нежно взяв мужа за руки. – Дэйв пошутил. Так ведь?

\- О, конечно, - извиняющимся тоном, ответил математик. – Я не имел дурных намерений. Извините, доктор Купер.

\- Очень на это надеюсь. Иначе ты познаешь всю ярость Техаса. В прошлый раз ты застал меня врасплох, но этого больше не повторится. Техасцы стоят горой за своих женщин.

\- Конечно, любимый, - произнесла Эми, прильнув к груди супруга. – А теперь поедем домой. Я думаю, что ты перебрал сегодня с пивом.

\- Эми, я выпил три глотка… - начал протестовать Шелдон.

\- О чём я и говорю… - подтвердила брюнетка, уводя слегка покачивающегося мужа. – Спокойной ночи, Дэйв. Мы приедем завтра утром.

Как только Эми уложила сопротивляющегося супруга в постель и убедилась, что тот уплыл в мир сновидений, снова решила заняться коробками. Лизы дома не было, она проводила выходные с бабушкой, а спать ей не хотелось. Эми приняла душ и направилась в гостиную, когда её планы были бесцеремонно нарушены стуком в дверь. Вздохнув, она пошла открывать.

\- Пенни, чего тебе не спится-то. Уже почти полночь? – спросила нейробиолог, открывая дверь. Но увидела на пороге не свою подругу. – Ванесса?! Что ты тут делаешь?

\- А сама-то как думаешь? – съязвила блондинка, врываясь в квартиру как ураган.

\- Вообще-то я не думала ни о тебе, ни о твоих проблемах, - ответила Эми, скрестив руки на груди. – Но всё же теперь мне стало любопытно. Так что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Ищу своего мужа. Это вы его спрятали? Кроме вас ему некуда пойти.

\- Ванесса, я думаю тебе самой стоит разобраться в своих семейных делах, не вмешивая третьих лиц.

\- Я знаю, но переживаю за него. Он такой беспомощный. И на мои звонки не отвечает. Я боюсь, что с ним что-то случилось.

\- Можешь не волноваться. Он в порядке. Но я советую не беспокоить его сегодня. Дэйв очень зол на тебя.

\- Да, я поняла, что с ним что-то не так. Он не разговаривает со мной и я не знаю почему?

\- Зато я знаю. Но не уверена, что должна проливать бобы. Это ваше дело, а не моё.

\- Эми, прошу тебя….

\- Ну хорошо. Я скажу, если это поможет тебе уйти из моей квартиры. Но сначала хочу тебя спросить. Кому ты сказала о твоих отношениях с моим мужем?

\- Да… никому…. Радж видел меня, выходящей из номера Шелдона.

\- Подумай получше….

\- Я никому не говорила…. О, нет! Я сказала Эмили, бывшей девушке Раджа….

\- В точку. Твой длинный язык тебя и подвёл. Она всё рассказала Дэйву. Так что у тебя есть целая ночь на раздумье. Завтра Дэйв придёт домой и вы поговорите. А теперь спокойной ночи, - сказала Эми, выпроваживая нежелательную гостью из квартиры.

Утром все снова собрались в квартире Куперов, ожидая грузовик, чтобы погрузить туда мебель и коробки. Эми и Пенни поехали в дом, чтобы приготовиться к встрече парней.

Не успела хозяйка своего нового дома всунуть ключ в замочную скважину, как дверь отворилась и из дома выбежала заплаканная Ванесса, и бросилась к своей машине, чуть не сбив с ног Пенни.

\- Грёбанный йот! – воскликнула блондинка, отскакивая в сторону. – Какого чёрта здесь происходит?

\- Дэйв не хотел ехать домой и я разрешила ему переночевать, но я понятия не имею, откуда она узнала, что он здесь?

\- Эми, даже я поняла бы это. Куда ему ещё деваться-то, кроме вас?

\- Я вижу, что разговор не задался? – спросила Эми у высокого парня, появившегося на пороге.

\- Я решил развестись, - грустно ответил Дэйв, пропуская девушек с парой коробок внутрь. – Давайте я вам лучше помогу. Я не хочу больше говорить о Ванессе.

Втроём, они быстро разгрузили машину Эми и стали ждать грузовик, расположившись на шезлонгах возле бассейна.

\- Я могу познакомить тебя с помощницей Шелдона, - нарушила молчание Эми, делая глоток пива из бутылки. – Если ты и в правду решил развестись с Ванессой?

\- Спасибо, Эми, но нет, - начал протестовать британец. – Хватит с меня женщин. Они все лживые и я больше им не верю.

\- Эй! – воскликнула Пенни. – Не говори так. Не все женщины такие.

\- Простите. Я не подумал. Я больше никогда не встречу такую же как Эми.

\- Эй! – возмутилась теперь нейробиолог. – У меня есть муж.

\- Я знаю, - горестно ответил математик, выпивая своё пиво.

\- И всё-таки ты зря отказываешься от знакомства с Алекс. Она хорошая девушка….

\- Эми, о чём ты? – прервала её Пенни. – Ты забыла как она вешалась на моего Леонарда?

\- Ой, я и правда не помню этого. Извини, это плохая идея. Боюсь, что может повториться та же история, что и с Ванессой.

\- О-о-х! – грустно вздохнули все трое и сделали по глотку пива.

Как только машина приехала и парни подтянулись следом, работа закипела и к вечеру дом принял жилой и очень приятный вид.

Довольные и усталые учёные-ботаники принялись за готовку стейка на гриле, пока девушки барахтались в бассейне.

Шелдон ревностно наблюдал за ними и за парнями, не сводившими глаз с девчонок в бикини. Один только Дэйв был ничем не заинтересован. Он просто смотрел на воду и молчал.

\- Мистер Гиббс, надеюсь сыпь на твоей спине прошла или мне придётся выбросить вещи, на которых ты спал? – спросил Шелдон, нарушив молчание.

\- Что?! Ах… да. Всё нормально. Это была просто потница, у меня очень нежная кожа. Всё прошло на следующий же день, - рассеянно ответил математик. – Утром здесь была Ванесса и я сказал ей, что подаю документы на развод. Она заплакала. Как ты думаешь, это женская хитрость или она и вправду сожалеет?

\- Дэйв, хочешь я дам тебе хороший совет, - закатив глаза, ответил Шелдон, и дождавшись пока рыжий парень перестанет кивать, продолжил. – Итак, совет…. Не проси совета у меня. Я ничего не понимаю в женщинах. Они вечная загадка. Прямо как струнная теория или телепортация, или квантовый двигатель….

\- Спасибо, я понял, доктор Купер, - угрюмо ответил Дэйв, наблюдая за Эми, вылезающей из воды.

\- Вообще-то у меня есть для тебя совет, - злобно зарычал Шелдон на математика, не сводящего глаз с его супруги. – Перестань пялиться на мою женщину.

\- Да, конечно…. Я думаю, что мне пора домой… - засуетился, покрасневший от дивного зрелища англичанин, из головы которого не выходил образ нейробиолога и струящаяся по её спине и ягодицам вода.

\- Хорошая идея, - ответил физик слегка расслабившись. – Иди и разберись в своих отношениях с женой и не пускай слюни на мою. И спасибо за помощь. Она была производительна и эффективна.

\- Эми, я думаю, что нам пора окрестить нашу новую спальню, - заявил Шелдон, запирая дверь за последним гостем.

\- Хорошая идея, но вначале надо разобрать ещё пару коробок.

\- Но, сегодня нет Лизы. Я думаю, коробки могут подождать до утра.

\- Шелдон, комната нашей дочери не готова, а завтра она уже будет дома. А мы на работе весь день. Это займёт всего час….

Час превратился в два, а после в четыре. Открывая последнюю коробку, Эми поняла, что давно не видела мужа и позвала его. Когда он не ответил, она пошла на поиски пропажи и нашла его спящим на диване в гостиной под кучей одежды Лизы.

Эми улыбнулась и присела рядом, наблюдая за сопящим физиком. Он был милым и спокойным, только изредка подёргивался всем телом, заставляя девушку вздрагивать вместе с ним.

Она тихонько сняла с него платья дочери и унесла их в её комнату, после чего вернулась обратно и снова присела на колени рядом с диваном. Наконец она не сдержалась и нежно прикоснулась губами к его щеке.

Шелдон нахмурился во сне и потёр лицо пальцами. Это было мило. Эми уже смелее прикоснулась к его губам своим язычком, ожидая той же реакции, но она ошиблась. Парень резко дёрнулся и проснулся, окинув супругу ничего не понимающим взглядом.

\- Извини, милый, я измотала тебя, - тихо произнесла она, - пойдём спать. Сегодня был тяжёлый день.

\- Хорошо, - ответил он, зевая, и поплёлся за женой на второй этаж. – Эми, это будет первая ночь в нашем доме. И раз уж я проснулся, то моё предложение ещё в силе….

\- Хорошо, я только приму душ и вся твоя.

\- Отлично. Я бы тоже хотел принять душ, но тогда у меня не останется сил на удовлетворение моей любимой лисицы. Я буду ждать в спальне.

\- Предложение. Мы могли бы принять душ вдвоём и сэкономим время. Как ты на это смотришь?

\- Встречное предложение, - немного подумав, ответил он. – Мы сделаем это в душе, но по быстрому. Не забирая драгоценного времени из нашего расписания сна.

\- Так чего же мы зря тратим время на болтовню. Бежим в ванную, - сказала Эми, хватая мужа за руку и направляясь с ним на второй этаж.

\- Бог ты мой… Шелдон…. Ты же сказал, что мы сделаем по быстрому…. – тяжело дыша прерывающимся голосом, произнесла Эми, наблюдая за лицом своего мужа, с большим наслаждением, облизывающим её гениталии.

Физик только хмыкнул в ответ и закрыл глаза, продолжая усердно работать языком. Он отвлёкся лишь на минуту, чтобы подсадить её на плиточный край ванны и закинуть ноги девушки на свои плечи, чтобы получить лёгкий доступ.

Эми взвизгнула и вцепилась в плечи парня. Девушка была удивлена. Она уже и мечтать перестала об оральном сексе. Но её любимый муж не переставал удивлять её.

Она снова опустила глаза, чтобы наблюдать за ним, но это было практически невозможно. Она видела только его волосы, широкий лоб и закрытые глаза, обрамлёнными длинными чёрными ресницами.

Эми перестала пытаться увидеть и закрыла глаза, решив поддаться непередаваемым ощущениям. И Шелдон не подвёл, как и всегда. Он был необычайно нежен.

Эми наслаждалась не только действиями его языка, но и рук, одна из которых поддерживала её ягодицы, а другая ласкала её животик, мягкими и плавными круговыми движениями.

Шелдон периодически опускал руку ниже, раздвигая её нежные губки и с новой силой вонзался языком в её лоно, вызывая у девушки дрожь по всему телу.

Эми была на грани взрыва и он почувствовал это. Шелдон резко отступил и попросил её встать на колени. Как только она это сделала, он вошёл в неё одним быстрым и сильным толчком, высвобождая всю скопившуюся сексуальную энергию у своей женщины.

Эми вскрикнула и отпустила себя, удивляясь в очередной раз тому факту, что этот оргазм оказался довольно долгим и сладострастным.

И каждый мощный толчок мужа, только стимулировал и продлевал это ощущение, делая его ещё более сильным.

Эми так крепко вцепилась руками в край ванны, что костяшки её пальцев побелели от напряжения. Крепко сжав зубы, чтобы не закричать от восторга, она принимала его в себя, словно в последний раз.

Шелдон тоже не отставал от неё и не только в эмоциональном плане. Он так сильно сжимал бёдра жены, чтобы не выскользнуть наружу, что не заметил, что они уже покраснели. Когда он это понял, пути к отступлению не было.

Он переместил руки на плечи девушки, оставив в покое, обиженные его страстью манящие бёдра подруги и ускорился, прикрывая собой спину жены от тёплых струй воды.

Вскоре его руки оказались на её груди, крепко сжимая и разжимая их. Эми повернула голову в сторону, чтобы увидеть лицо мужа и улыбнулась. Он был великолепен.

Закрытые глаза, раздувшиеся ноздри и слегка приоткрытый рот с оттопыренной нижней губой, делали его чертовски сексуальным. Не говоря уже о его торсе и напряжённых мышцах рук. Он напомнил ей льва, удерживающего свою львицу, словно пойманную жертву после безумной гонки по саванне. Он только что не кусал её за шею.

После очередного наиболее сильного толчка, Эми всхлипнула и тихо застонала. Стараясь не нарушать их синхронность в движениях, она двигалась ему навстречу, вызывая у мужа хриплое рычание. Оно становилось всё громче и вскоре, Эми услышала своё имя, вырвавшееся стоном из его горла.

На несколько секунд он замер и после того как дёрнулся всем телом, упал на спину своей жены в полном изнеможении, обвивая её грудь и живот своими длинными руками.

\- О, женщина, ты станешь моей смертью, - хрипло прошептал он ей в ухо и нежно прикусил его.

\- Я люблю тебя, мой лев, - ответила она и потянулась к его губам за сладким поцелуем, который тот час же получила.

\- Значит теперь я стал львом? – усмехнулся Шелдон, вставая на колени в полный рост и притягивая к себе жену. – Что ж, это будет получше, чем дикий вепрь…. За последний месяц кем я только не побывал. Как хорошо, что фауна богата разнообразными видами.

Шелдон издал свой смешок, больше похожий на вздох и помог Эми подняться на ноги.

\- Извини, я не хотела тебя обидеть, - она попыталась оправдаться. – Просто ты рычал как лев. Это было так сексуально….

\- Я не обижаюсь, Эми. Напротив. Я рад, что ты представляешь меня разными видами альфа самцов. Ты подчёркиваешь моё главенство в нашей семье и мне это нравится. А теперь, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я отрубился прямо в ванне, пойдем в нашу новую кровать.

\- С удовольствием, - согласилась она, принимая от мужа свежее полотенце.

Эми и сама изрядно измоталась за этот день. Она даже не стала сушить волосы. Но всё равно, подготовка ко сну заняла значительный промежуток времени. Она проверила двери, выключила везде свет и только после пошла в спальню, где её супруг сладко спал, так и не дождавшись её, чтобы пожелать спокойной ночи.

Эми проснулась от солнечного света, заливавшего спальню своим сиянием. Она сладко потянулась и обернулась, чтобы разбудить Шелдона, но его уже не было в кровати.

Надев на себя халат, Эми поспешила на первый этаж, но и там его не было. Исчезла и его машина. Это было странно. Он не оставил даже записки. Эми набрала номер, но звонок ушёл в голосовую почту.

Звонить Пенни было бесполезно в столь ранний час и Эми набрала Леонарда. Оказалось, что он уже не спал и как будто бы ожидал её звонка.

\- Эми, что случилось у тебя с Шелдоном ночью? Он заперся в вашей старой квартире и никого не пускает. Я собирался позвонить тебе, но ты опередила меня. В чём дело?

\- Я не знаю, Леонард. Мы не ссорились. Скорее наоборот. Он был так страстен в нашем соитии….

\- Ты можешь упустить подробности. Я знаю лишь одно. Он заперся в квартире 4А и не впустил меня. Может ты приедешь и поговоришь с ним?

\- Уже в пути, - быстро ответила Эми и отключилась.

Когда лифт остановился на четвёртом этаже и дверь открылась, Эми увидела забавную картину. Леонард и Пенни стояли согнувшись возле двери квартиры 4А и прислушивались к исходящим оттуда звукам. Шелдон играл на губной гармошке какой-то техасский мотивчик.

Эми прокашлялась и шпионы вытянулись в струнку как солдаты на плацу.

\- Вольно! – скомандовала нейробиолог, улыбаясь и доставая ключ, - можете расслабиться. Я хочу поговорить с мужем наедине, если вы не против?

\- Уходим, - тихо произнёс Леонард и потащил жену в квартиру напротив.

Эми ухмыльнулась и, дождавшись когда друзья исчезнут из видимости, открыла дверь.

Шелдон сидел на полу там, где раньше было его место и извлекал из своей губной гармошки жалостливые мотивы. Когда он услышал стук закрывающейся двери, вздрогнул и перестал играть. Бросив на жену мимолётный взгляд, он уставился на свои колени, не говоря ни слова.

Но и одного взгляда на него было достаточно, чтобы она поняла суть происходящего. Он плакал.

Эми присела на колени позади супруга и обняла его.

\- Ты пришёл сюда в такую рань, чтобы попрощаться с квартирой? – осторожно спросила она, боясь ошибиться. Ведь тогда это означало бы, что дело в ней.

Шелдон не ответил, но немного развернувшись, уткнулся носом в её плечо. Эми вздохнула и прижала его голову к себе, запустив пальцы в его мягкие волосы.

\- Я знаю, перемены страшат тебя, - сказала она, поглаживая свободной рукой его спину. – Но ты скоро привыкнешь к новому дому. И будешь любить его так же как и эту квартиру.

\- Но Эми, я прожил здесь восемнадцать лет, - заныл он, не отрывая голову от её груди. – Меня тянет сюда. Я не могу поверить, что Леонард и Пенни будут здесь жить… без меня.

\- Это правда, но у тебя будет повод приехать сюда ещё много раз, пока они не купят дом.

\- Эми, ты не помогаешь, - заныл он и вновь заплакал, вытирая слёзы о её кардиган.

\- Шелдон, ты не хочешь жить в нашем новом доме вместе со мной и Лизой? – со страхом в голосе спросила она.

\- Ты говоришь глупости, женщина, - внезапно выпрямившись, ответил он. – Конечно я хочу жить в новом доме с тобой и Лизой. И ещё я хочу жить здесь. У меня патовая ситуация, Эми.

Шелдон отстранился от жены и снова дунул в свою губную гармошку. Но не успел он начать играть ещё одну мелодию, как Эми вырвала инструмент из его рук.

\- Так, молодой человек, слушай сюда. Гармошку получишь дома. А сейчас у меня есть идея. Мы не поедем на работу и проведём день в этой квартире. Мы приберёмся здесь. Осмотрим квартиру ещё раз, на наличие забытых вещей и попрощаемся с ней. После чего поедем домой, разожжём камин и будем смотреть Стар Трек. Оригинальный сериал 1966 года. Я позвоню маме и попрошу посидеть с Лизой ещё день, чтобы мы могли побыть вдвоём. Только ты и я. Как тебе моя идея?

\- Неплохая. А уборку мы будем делать, чтобы отдать дань уважения нашей квартире? – всхлипнув спросил он.

\- В точку.

\- И мы будем здесь совсем одни? Пенни и Леонард не будут нам помогать?

\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы мы были одни, мы будем одни, - улыбнувшись ответила Эми и вытерла слёзы с его милого заплаканного лица.

\- Хорошо. Это может сработать, - согласился он, вставая с пола и потягивая за собой жену. – И я не против помощи друзей.

\- Тогда начнём. И ты будешь рад услышать, что я заранее запланировала уборку, чтобы наши друзья переехали в чистую квартиру, - хитро улыбаясь, добавила она.

\- Виксен, - ухмыльнулся физик и вскинул бровь. – Так где ты спрятала тряпки и моющие средства? Позволь, догадаюсь. Они в кладовке?

\- Бинго! Мой гений! – воскликнула Эми и посмотрев на дверь, громко крикнула. – Я знаю, что вы двое всё слышали. Не желаете помочь в уборке вашей новой квартиры?

К вечеру, обе пары не только закончили с весёлой уборкой, но и перенесли некоторую мебель и вещи из квартиры Пенни. А когда подтянулись Говард и Радж. Они вычистили всё из квартиры 4Б и бывшее жильё Шелдона и Эми стало совсем не таким как раньше.

Это не понравилось Шелдону и неожиданно для себя он понял, что его здесь больше ничего не держит. Он хотел в свой новый дом, туда где были все его вещи, комиксы, поезда, диван и самое главное… его семья.


	29. Chapter 29

**Глава 29**

\- О, нет только не это, - разочарованно выдохнул Шелдон и устремил гневный взгляд на портье, стоящего за стойкой регистратора. – Университет заверил нас, что мы получим два номера. Как вы смеете утверждать, что в вашем огромном отеле нет раздельных номеров?

\- Простите, доктор Купер, это не наша вина, - сглотнув, ответил молодой швейцарец на ломанном английском языке. – Ваш университет поздно забронировал для вас места. В городе проходит фестиваль сыра. Так что ничем помочь не могу. По крайней мере… неделю потерпите, пока он не закончится.

\- Да вы издеваетесь! – гневно выпалил физик. – Вам повезло, что вы заполучили меня. И что я вижу? Я, известная личность в научном обществе, вынужден спать в одном номере с этим кретином, пока толстые сыролюбы занимают отдельные покои? Я напишу жалобу вашему руководству и мэрии. Уж поверьте, я умею жаловаться….

\- Да брось, Купер, он не виноват, - наконец-то раздался саркастический картавый голос Крипке. – Вот вернёмся домой и ты устроишь грандиозный скандал всему совету директоров. Может тогда тебя наконец-то вышвырнут из Калтеха.

\- Это мы ещё посмотрим, Крипке, кто вылетит первым. Но ты подал мне хорошую идею. Я напишу жалобу и в Калтех, - фыркнул Шелдон и вновь обратился к регистратору. – А вам, милостивый государь, следовало бы уже начинать поиски новых комнат для нас. Вы же видите, что я не могу жить в одном номере с этим троглодитом. Я едва выношу его присутствие и уж тем более не могу спать с ним в одном номере. Вдруг он зарежет меня во сне, а у меня жена и дочка.

\- Сэр, мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы расселить вас. Но только не сегодня. И чтобы загладить вину, мы можем предложить вам Спа процедуры, бесплатно и бутылочку хорошего бренди.

\- И парочку горячих цыпочек в наш номер, - злорадствуя добавил Крипке, наблюдая за отвисшей челюстью своего нового соседа.

\- Никаких цыпочек, алкоголя или эротических массажей в Спа салонах, Крипке. Я не позволю превратить наш номер в циркулирующую вихревую энтропию. Иначе будешь ночевать на улице, - гневно произнёс физик и, схватив свой ключ-карту поспешил к лифту, не дожидаясь своего коллеги.

\- Успокойся Купер. Я пошутил. Не будет никаких цыпочек, - сказал Барри, догнав длинноногого теоретика у самого лифта.

\- Очень на это надеюсь, - немного успокоившись, ответил Шелдон.

\- По крайней мере не на твоей кровати, - усмехнувшись добавил Крипке, входя за коллегой в лифт. – Но я не обещаю, что ты не увидишь сексуальных пати в моей кровати.

\- Нет. Ты этого не сделаешь, - вытаращив глаза на невысокого физика, произнёс испуганный Купер.

\- Кто знает, кто знает, - хихикнул Крипке, выходя на нужном этаже.

\- Дурацкий Крипке, дурацкая гостиница, дурацкая Швейцария, - недовольно бубнил Шелдон, входя в свой номер, предварительно отшвырнув недруга от двери.

Прошло полчаса с тех пор как физики вошли в номер, а Шелдон всё ещё не мог выбрать место для сна. Крипке стоял между двумя кроватями, пока его сосед бегал от одного лежачего места к другому, нервно постукивая каблуками по паркету.

\- Ты когда-нибудь определишься или нет? – стонал он.

\- Тебе легко говорить, - заныл Шелдон. – Если я лягу у окна, то извращенцы будут следить за мной в окно. А если кто-то захочет поиграть с оружием, то я буду убит первым.

\- Хорошо. Я лягу возле окна.

\- Ну уж нет. Я не могу лечь у двери. Не хватало ещё, чтобы твои самки-стриптизёрши прыгали через меня в твою кровать или по пути в ванную комнату. А если кто-нибудь захочет нас ограбить, то мои вещи окажусь на первых рубежах.

\- Купер, ты меня уже достал. Если немедленно не выберешь кровать, спать будешь в ванной! – гаркнул Крипке.

\- Хорошо. Я выбираю кровать у окна. В конце концов занавески можно и задёрнуть, - пожав плечами, ответил Шелдон и потащил свой чемодан в дальний угол комнаты.

\- Наконец-то, - с облегчением выдохнул Барри и плюхнулся на свою кровать, не снимая ботинок. – Скажи мне, Купер, как тебя выносит Эми и твои друзья? Я провёл с тобой полдня и уже хочу убить тебя.

\- У них тоже возникали такие мысли, - равнодушно ответил Шелдон, проверяя кровать на наличие клопов. – Самым ярким примером была поездка на Северный полюс. Хотя… я вот сейчас подумал. Эми никогда не выражала такого желания.

\- Ещё не вечер, - буркнул себе под нос Крипке, но сосед конечно же услышал его.

\- Вообще-то… здесь уже глубокая ночь, а не вечер, Крипке. И нам давно пора занять свои кровати.

\- Да это был сарказм, - закатив глаза, ответил Барри. – И мы давно бы спали, если бы не твоё занудство.

\- О…, но что ты тогда имел в виду? – спросил Шелдон, не обращая внимания на последнюю реплику.

\- Да неважно. Кто первый в душ?

\- Конечно же я. Не хочу подцепить от тебя разнообразных стрептококков или чесоточных клещей, или других паразитов….

\- Тогда иди уже! – повысив голос сказал Крипке, обречённо раскрывая свой чемодан. – О, Боже, и на фига я согласился на эту поездку?

Шелдон долго не мог уснуть. Сначала ему мерещились снайперы в окнах, а после и проститутки, мечтающие о соитии с ним. Нахальная рожа Крипке, подтрунивающего над его тщетными попытками спрятаться от полуголых женщин в ванне.

Внезапно проститутки превратились в зеленокожих орионских рабынь с фазерами за поясом, поддерживающим их чёрные чулки в сеточку. Они наступали на него, заставляя в страхе отступать к кровати. Физик готов был попрощаться с жизнью, когда внезапно одна из девушек обратилась в длиннохвостую голубую сойку и выпорхнула из окна.

В мгновение ока он оказался возле этого окна и с громким стуком закрыл его, дабы избежать риска возвращения коварной птицы. Облегчённо выдохнув, Шелдон обернулся и увидел разгневанную Бернадетт, стоявшую возле его кровати, скрестив руки на груди:

\- Да погладь ты уже птичку, детина! – рявкнула она, указывая рукой на кровать, где лежали ноги орионской рабыни в чёрных чулках.

Внезапно ноги зашевелились и взгляд физика скользнул выше к бёдрам и ягодицам. Они показались ему довольно милыми.

Между тем рабыня улеглась на живот, не обращая никакого внимания на присутствующих и, соблазнительно дрыгая ногами в воздухе, запела про мягкую кошечку низким голосом Эми.

\- Эй, это песня для болезни, а я не болен! – возмутился физик. - Не смей её петь голосом моей жены. И почему ты в моей кровати? Девочкам нельзя в мою кровать….

Не успел Шелдон закрыть рот, как увидел себя рядом с этой девушкой, которая уже не была рабыней. Теперь она была его Эми. Она спокойно закончила петь и положила голову на грудь его двойника.

\- Ты обязательно поправишься, моя любовь, - шептала она ему и Шелдон понял, что уже видел этот момент.

Это был мотель на границе Аризоны и Калифорнии, где они останавливались однажды, когда Эми забрала его из полицейского участка в Кингмане.

Физик посмотрел на себя и обомлел. Он был тяжело болен и Эми не отходила от него ни на шаг, стараясь облегчить его состояние. Он видел, какой бред он нёс, утверждая о том, как прекрасна она в своей девственной наготе.

Внезапно картинка сменилась и Шелдон обнаружил себя верхом на своей лисице. От неожиданности он смутился и отвёл взгляд, но любопытство оказалось сильнее. К тому же он никогда не видел себя со стороны в порыве страсти. Но прежде чем поддаться вуайеристским наклонностям, он оглянулся, чтобы пристыдить Бернадетт за подглядывание. К большому облегчению физика, она исчезла и он вновь обратил взор за сексуально озабоченную пару, ловко изображающую из себя шекспировское метафоричное двуспинное чудовище, кувыркающееся в постели в сладострастном слиянии тел.

Когда Шелдон понял, что пара не видит его, он настолько осмелел, что присел на край кровати, наблюдая за своим собственным сексом со стороны.

Поначалу это забавляло, но тяжёлые гортанные звуки, вырывающиеся из горла его жены, начинали его будоражить и возбуждать.

\- О, Бог мой, - прошептал физик, когда увидел как мастерски эта лиса запрыгнула на его голый торс и мягко опустилась на эрегированный член своего супруга.

Шелдон тихо застонал и, проскользнув рукой под ткань пижамы, коснулся себя, закрыв глаза от блаженного ощущения.

Внезапно всё испортила Эми. Как только он собрался почувствовать всю полноту чувств, она внезапно начала храпеть, как тот дикий кабан, которого его отец однажды подстрелил на охоте.

Шелдон вздрогнул от неожиданного сравнения и открыл глаза. Обнаружив себя в незнакомом месте, он с ужасом понял, что храп раздавался с соседней кровати.

Включив лампу, физик обречённо вздохнул, обнаружив на ней Барри Крипке, изо рта которого и вырывались эти дикие звуки.

\- О, это будут долгие три недели, - сказал он вслух, вылезая из кровати и направляясь в душ, чтобы успокоить разбушевавшуюся эндокринную систему.

Между тем в Пасадене только начинался новый день и три подруги решили провести его в зоопарке со своими детьми.

Пенни подъехала к дому Куперов и с порога громко закричала:

\- Эймс, вы готовы? Я не заглушила двигатель!

\- Привет, бести, - ответила Эми белокурой красавице, спускаясь по лестнице в сопровождении дочери. – Извини, но я хочу ехать на своей машине. Я уже сложила туда все вещи и детское кресло Лизы.

\- О, ну ладно. Просто Шелдон всегда просил меня быть за рулём.

\- Извини, Пенни, не то чтобы я не доверяла тебе. Но всё-таки за рулём буду я. Ты можешь оставить машину здесь и забрать её позже.

\- Хорошо. Это даже к лучшему. Я могу не огранивать себя в алкоголе.

\- Пенни, ещё только девять часов утра. Не рановато ли для выпивки? Тем более с нами дети.

\- Не заморачивайся. Я просто шучу. А может и нет. Мне нравится бранч по выходным, - хихикнула блондинка и выпорхнула из дома, прихватив с собой ребёнка.

На улице их уже ждала Бернадетт с Хелли на руках. Она заперла машину и уселась на заднее сидение машины Эми вместе с девочками. И вскоре Эми уже выруливала на автостраду.

Проведя в зоопарке достаточное количество времени, подруги решили устроить пикник.

\- Мы можем устроиться недалеко от вольера с обезьянами, - сказала Эми. – Та полянка выглядит очень прилично. Хотя, там мы будем не одни.

\- Я думаю, что это не очень хорошая идея, - возразила Пенни. – Шелдон и Лиза привыкли устраивать пикник возле вольера с коалами.

\- Шелдона здесь нет и мы останемся здесь, - тоном не терпящим возражений ответила Эми, доставая одеяла из корзинки.

\- Но мамочка… - заныла Лиза, - пойдём к коалам. Я хочу туда!

\- Лизи, мы останемся здесь, - твёрдо сказала Эми, раскладывая одеяло на газоне. – Прошу, не спорь с мамой.

\- Эймс, - снова вмешалась Пенни, - Шелдон приводил много доводов, почему это место некомфортно. Здесь всегда полно народа. Обезьяньи какашки долетают до этого места, а если мы отодвинемся, то обезьян вообще не будет видно.

\- А может нам стоит вообще не устраивать пикник? – рявкнула Эми. – У меня внезапно пропал аппетит.

\- Эй! – прервала дебаты Бернадетт, когда её дочь заплакала в коляске, испугавшись крика нейробиолога. – Хватит ссориться. Вы пугаете детей. И чтобы прекратить всяческие дебаты на эту тему, мы устроим пикник возле слонов.

\- Хорошо, - согласились обе участницы спора и поплелись за своей мелкой подружкой, гордо шагающей впереди. Микробиолог была довольна собой. Благодаря ссоре подруг, она выиграла своё любимое место, где она и Говард частенько останавливались на трапезу.

Девушки расположились на одеялах и принялись раскладывать еду. Однако Берни заметила охлаждение отношений между Эми и Пенни.

Снабдив игрушками Лизу и Хелли, она решила выяснить, что же произошло между лучшими подругами, которыми они являлись ещё пару дней назад.

\- Эми, как Шелдон? – спросила она, нахлобучивая на свои белокурые волнистые локоны бейсболку. – Он тебе звонил? Как долетел до Женевы?

\- Пока нет, - спокойно ответила Эми, доставая из корзинки бутерброды. – Но там ещё ночь. Я думаю, что он устал и сразу лёг спать.

\- Не совсем так, - заметила Пенни, делая глоток воды. – Шелдон звонил Леонарду, как только приземлился. Сообщил, что с ним всё в порядке….

\- Интересно, почему он позвонил ему, а не мне? – спросила Эми, начиная испытывать унижение и дискомфорт от слов подруги. Кингман повторялся снова. В тот раз Шелдон тоже звонил Леонарду, а не ей. – И почему ты не сказала мне, что он звонил?

\- Вот сейчас и говорю, - ответила Пенни, кусая бутерброд с ветчиной и сыром. – Прости, Эми, я забыла.

\- Как ты могла забыть?! – взвизгнула брюнетка. – Я всю ночь не спала. Переживала за его полёт. Шелдон терпеть не может летать. А ты так просто говоришь, что забыла. Спасибо, ты настоящая подруга.

\- Эй! Я не виновата, что у меня плохая память! – огрызнулась блондинка, доставая из своей корзинки бутылку Шардоне.

\- Ах, провалы в памяти…. Бесплатный приз на дне каждой бутылки водки, - съязвила Эми, вспомнив слова Шелдона, обращённые когда-то к ней самой.

\- А ну, прекратили! – громогласно рявкнула Бернадетт, голосом своей умершей свекрови.

\- Она первая начала! – возмутилась Пенни, не понимая негативного отношения со стороны подруги нейробиолога.

\- А я всё это… прекращу! – зыкнула Бернадетт, ударив своим малюсеньким кулачком по одеялу, после чего перевела грозный взгляд на Эми. – А теперь, доктор Купер-Фаулер, потрудитесь объяснить, в чём провинилась перед тобой Пенни? Я ещё возле дома поняла, что с тобой что-то не так.

\- И я тоже хотела бы узнать, что случилось, Эймс? До того, как мы проводили Шелдона всё было хорошо.

\- Со мной всё в порядке, - огрызнулась Эми, выхватывая бутылку из рук подруги и делая большой глоток. – Просто я не представляю, как буду жить без него столько времени. Он только вчера уехал, а я уже скучаю. И мне очень обидно, что он позвонил Леонарду, а не мне.

\- Эми, была уже ночь, - заботливо пояснила Пенни. – Может, он боялся тебя разбудить? Ты же знаешь, как он заботится о тебе.

\- Да, но не только в этом дело, - смущённо произнесла Эми. – Я не могу понять своего мужа. Пенни, я знаю, что он любит тебя как сестру….

\- А иногда и как мать, - радостно добавила блондинка.

\- Да, - неуверенно согласилась Эми. – И это тоже. Я не знаю, как выразить свою мысль….

\- Просто скажи это, - сказала Бернадетт, погладив смущённую подругу по плечу. – Эми, мы подруги. Что бы тебя не тревожило, мы вместе найдём решение.

\- Конечно, - ответила Эми, нервно улыбнувшись. На секунду задумавшись, она вдруг выплюнула из себя. – Пенни, я думаю, что ревную к тебе Шелдона и Лизу.

Шелдон был в прекрасном расположении духа. Весь день он и Крипке потратили на экскурсию по территории ЦЕРНа и оба были в восхищении.

Они и представить не могли масштабы столь грандиозного сооружения. Большой комплекс зданий включал в себя рабочие кабинеты, лаборатории, производственные помещения, склады, залы для конференций, жилые помещения и столовые. Ускорительный комплекс расположен как на поверхности, старые линейные ускорители Linac, PS, так и под землёй на большой глубине до ста метров располагались более современные SPS, LHC.

У Шелдона разбегались глаза. Одних только ускорителей частиц было шесть. Начиная с ускорителей Линэс и заканчивая большим адронным коллайдером. Кроме того ЦЕРН имел свой собственный интернет и другие замечательные фишки.

\- Крипке, - обратился к такому же изумлённому коллеге, Шелдон. - У нас с Эми так и не было медового месяца. Теперь я точно знаю, где мы его проведём.

\- А знаешь, Купер, я впервые соглашусь с тобой, - ответил Барри, картавя ещё больше из-за огромной улыбки на лице. – Она была бы в восторге, если была бы физиком.

\- Это неважно. Моя жена имеет уровень интеллекта, превосходящего твой многократно, - усмехнулся Шелдон. – Да и в физике она разбирается получше тебя. Серьёзно. Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему Сиберт выбрал именно тебя для этой поездки? Я бы предпочёл оказаться здесь с Леонардом…. Хотя бы.

Пенни была в шоке. Она и не подозревала о чувствах своей подруги.

\- Эми, что ты говоришь? Ты же знаешь, что мы с Шелдоном просто друзья.

\- Извини, бести, но вы так близки, что мне иногда кажется, что ты с Леонардом только потому, чтобы быть ближе к Шелдону. Я предполагаю, что моё внезапное появление нарушило гармонию вашего существования. Вы привыкли быть вместе. Ты с Леонардом и Шелдон с Лизой. А я всё вам испортила, нарушив вашу рутину.

\- Ничего глупее, я в жизни не слышала, - начала протестовать Пенни. – Но всё же я понимаю тебя. Ты права, мы с Леонардом порой перегибаем палку, относясь к Шелдону… как к нашему ребёнку. Скажем так. Ты наверное забыла, но я познакомилась с парнями задолго до твоего появления. Я привыкла заботиться о Шелдоне. Я пела ему про котёнка и натирала грудь мазью, когда он болел. И когда ты пропала, он был так потерян, что те материнские чувства снова вернулись.

\- Но теперь я здесь и могу сама позаботиться о своей семье, - сказала Эми, с большой нежностью посмотрев на дочь, занятую игрой в куклы с Хелли. – К тому же Шелдон не ребёнок. Он взрослый мужчина и гениальный учёный.

\- А я, кажется, поняла, почему она так привязана к твоей семье, Эми, - вставила своё слово Бернадетт. – Пенни, тебе давно пора завести свою. Роди ребёнка Леонарду, а ещё лучше двух, тогда тебе некогда будет заниматься чужими проблемами.

\- Да ты издеваешься! – фыркнула Пенни. – Я не собираюсь рожать. Зачем мне это? Я не хочу детей.

\- А твоё поведение говорит об обратном, - не унималась Бернадетт. – Тебе только носового платка не хватало в аэропорту, чтобы вытереть Шелдону носик. Ты посмотрела бы на себя со стороны. Бедная Эми, не могла нормально попрощаться с мужем. Везде была ты.

\- Чё… правда? – не веря словам микробиолога, спросила Пенни и перевела взгляд на Эми, молчаливо качающую головой, соглашаясь с Берни. – О, нет. Прости меня, Эми. Я и правда весь вечер висела у Шелдона на шее. Ты, наверное, так обижена на меня?

\- Ну, я всё-таки успела урвать свой поцелуй перед его отъездом, - промямлила брюнетка, смущённо улыбаясь. – Я подумываю списать твоё приматообразное поведение на избыточное употребление алкоголя на прощальной вечеринке Шелдона.

\- Точно, Эми, спиши. Я торжественно обещаю, что больше не буду так себя не вести.

\- Ну, а если тебе всё же захочется повиснуть на ком-нибудь, кроме твоего мужа, - ухмыляясь добавила Бернадетт, - то Радж по-прежнему не женат.

\- Ну, уж нет! – замахала руками Пенни. – С меня хватило приключений с ним. Мне до сих пор стыдно перед ребятами.

\- Вау, - хихикнула Эми, - у моей белокурой бести проснулось давно забытое чувство стыда?

\- Вроде того, - грустно улыбнулась Пенни, потупив взор и пропустив хитрые улыбки подруг.

\- Битва подушками! – неожиданно крикнула Бернадетт и огрела Пенни подушкой, предварительно вытащив её из-под своей задницы.

\- Я всегда за любой кипишь, кроме голодовки, - поддержала подругу Эми и ударила Берни по лицу своей подушкой.

Вскоре к общему веселью присоединилась и Лиза, нападая поочерёдно на мать и Пенни. И только маленькая Хелли сладко спала в своей коляске, не реагируя на смех и визги трёх подружек.

Уже неделю Шелдон работал на большом адронном коллайдере с бригадой ученых со всего мира. Он был горд собой. Всё шло как по маслу. Его вычисления были сделаны на высшем уровне. И многие физики хвалили Купера за ту элегантность, с какой были сделаны расчёты.

Шелдон сидел за компьютером и пристально вглядывался в экран. Он даже не заметил, как сзади подкрался Барри и громко рявкнул, заставив физика подпрыгнуть на стуле:

\- Купер! Как твоя теория? Ещё не накрылась медным тазом?

\- И тебе привет, Крипке, - с трудом сдерживая тахикардию, ответил Шелдон. – Не ожидал тебя увидеть на большом кольце коллайдера.

\- У меня выдалась минутка перерыва и я решил проверить тебя.

\- Очень любезно с твоей стороны. Тем не менее, я бы хотел не видеть тебя здесь. У меня много работы. Убирайся.

\- А это интересно, - не обращая внимания на слова Купера, сказал Барри, вглядываясь в монитор компьютера. – Сталкиваешь не протоны, а ионы свинца? Собираешься открыть ещё один сверхтяжёлый элемент?

Шелдон закатил глаза на комментарий приятеля. На этот раз он понял сарказм и те воздушные кавычки, показанные Крипке при словах «сверхтяжёлый элемент».

\- Я понял тебя, Крипке, - ответил Шелдон, поворачиваясь на стуле и скрещивая руки на груди. – Я уже разбираюсь в сарказме и не собираюсь отвечать тем же. Как я уже говорил, у меня много работы, проваливай.

\- Да, ладно, Купер. Я вообще-то пришёл за тобой, чтобы ты узрел мой успех.

\- Ч… что?! Ты доказал свою теорию?! – Глаза Шелдона стали такими большими, что грозились выпасть из глазниц.

\- Ага! – гордо ответил Барри. – Соси орехи, Купер!

\- Так я и знал, что мне надо было проверять суперсимметрию, а не копаться в кварк-глюонной плазме.

\- Привет всем лузерам в твоём лице, - хихикнул Барри и вышел за дверь, оставив Шелдона в полной прострации зализывать свои раны.

\- Успокойся, Шелдон, Крипке не умнее тебя. Просто ты пошёл по неправильному пути. Только не начинай плакать. Меня нет рядом, чтобы подарить тебе утешительные обнимашки, - лучезарно улыбаясь, произнесла Эми, вглядываясь в печальное лицо мужа на экране компьютера.

\- Эми, если я сейчас снова переключусь на суперсимметрию, мне придётся задержаться здесь надолго. У меня практически не осталось времени. К тому же я не представляю, как доказать её.

Шелдон всхлипнул и опустил глаза, чтобы Эми не видела слёз, скопившихся в уголках его глаз. Это движение не ускользнуло от бдительной женщины.

\- Эми, Крипке во второй раз доказал, что умнее меня. Мне это не нравится, - буркнул физик себе под нос, боясь поднять глаза на свою жену. Он снова не справился и чувство стыда вылезло на поверхность вместе с громкими рыданиями.

Приехав в Швейцарию, Шелдон был так уверен в себе. Он знал на сто процентов, если он не докажет свою более совершенную теорию сильных взаимодействий, которая окажется полезной как для ядерной физики, так и для астрофизики, то Крипке и подавно не сделает этого.

Но всё случилось с точностью до наоборот. Шелдон был раздавлен взаимодействием двух фотонов, которые всё-таки столкнулись как со встречным протоном, порождая типичные фотон-адронные столкновения, так и друг с другом.

И кто бы мог подумать, что Крипке сможет внести хоть какой-то вклад в изучение тайн вселенной. Тот самый Крипке, тративший гранты на выпивку и шлюх, снова втоптал гениального Купера в грязь.

Внезапно от размышлений физика отвлёк сладкий голос его взволнованной жены:

\- … Шелдон, милый, ты слышишь меня?

\- Прости, Эми, я отвлёкся. Ты что-то сказала? – Шелдон посмотрел на монитор и увидел такие любимые хризолитовые глаза своей жены, печально наблюдавшие за каждым его движением. Как же он любил это глаза, слегка прикрытые длинными ресницами.

\- Я спросила в номере ли Крипке?

\- Он празднует свой успех с коллегами в стрип-клубе, - сквозь зубы процедил физик. – Я уверен, что он потешается надо мной… как и всегда.

\- Ну, я думаю, что ты не прав. Ему сейчас не до тебя. Скорее всего у него на коленях уже прыгает стриптизёрша. – Эми тихо хихикнула и посмотрела в сторону двери, после чего снова перевела взгляд на мужа. – Шелдон, я хочу тебе кое-что показать. Только сначала пойди, запри дверь. Не хочу, чтобы тебя побеспокоили.

\- Хорошо, - вздохнув ответил он и исполнил просьбу супруги. Возвращаясь и усаживаясь снова на кровать возле своего ноутбука, он пробормотал, что дверь заперта, и взглянув в монитор, уронил челюсть на пол. Его скромная жена сидела перед монитором абсолютно голая. Ошарашенный физик-теоретик смог вымолвить только одно слово: - Эми!

\- Ну, что скажешь? Как я тебе в таком виде? – хитро прищурившись, спросила она томным голосом, сбрасывая с плеч тёмные локоны волос.

\- Ну, у твоей груди есть лёгкая асимметрия, но мне это чертовски нравится, - сглотнув, прошептал он и расстегнул воротник на своей рубашке, внезапно ставший очень тесным. – Ах, женщина, хочешь, чтобы я самоублажался перед экраном компьютера? Не забывай, «большой брат» следит за нами через веб-камеру. Так что, тебе как нобелевскому лауреату не престало обнажаться перед публикой….

\- Зато теперь тебе не хочется плакать, - Эми соблазнительно облизала губы язычком и приподняла обе груди руками, вызвав у мужа приступ тахикардии. – Так что ты говорил о моей груди? Тебе нравится лёгкая асимметрия? Шелдон? Шелдон? Это ты завис или картинка? Шелдон!

\- Суперасимметрия! Эми, я обожаю тебя! – закричал Шелдон и бросился целовать монитор, после чего исчез с экрана.

Отсутствовал он недолго. Едва Эми запахнула свой халат, её великолепный и возбуждённый, не в том смысле в котором она хотела, муж снова появился на экране компьютера и мило улыбнулся.

\- Шелдон, ты уже всё? Так быстро? Я конечно рада, что так сильно возбуждаю тебя, но я надеялась, что мы сделаем это вместе, наблюдая друг за другом….

\- Да, да, конечно. В следующий раз мы так и поступим, - торопливо ответил он, едва сдерживая волнение. – Эми, мне нужна твоя помощь.

\- Милый, я бы с удовольствием, но между нами тысячи километров, - слегка смутившись ответила она.

\- Ты не поняла…. Эми, я в корне неправильно взирал на суперсимметрию…. Эми, а что если это… асимметрия? Эми, мне нужно, чтобы ты помогла мне с расчётами. Я знаю, ты сможешь, детка. Я пришлю тебе материал для обработки.

\- Суперасимметрия? Хмм… мне это нравится. И как я теперь понимаю, ты будешь находиться в зоне в ближайшее время?

\- Однозначно. Но заранее хочу принести свои извинения. Я люблю тебя, Эми. Передай Лизе, что я её тоже люблю.

\- Хорошо, милый, а теперь беги к своим доскам. Я вижу, что тебе уже не терпится. Мы с Лизой тоже любим тебя. До встречи в эфире. – Последние слова Эми произнесла уже в пустой экран. Шелдон исчез и, грустно вздохнув, девушка выключила ноутбук и сказала себе, - целый день репетиции по соблазнению псу под хвост. И зачем я оставила дочь у Пенни на ночлег?


	30. Chapter 30

**Глава 30**

Оторвав усталые глаза от монитора ноутбука, Шелдон сладко потянулся и зевнул. Он был измотан, но крайне доволен собой. Взглянув на часы, физик увидел, что они показывают пять утра. Из чего следовало, что доказательство суперасиммертрии заняло у него чуть больше восьми часов.

Закрыв крышку ноутбука, физик встал из-за стола, протёр глаза и направился в ванную, не обращая особого внимания на храпящего в своей постели соседа.

Попав под тёплые струи душа, Шелдон, наконец-то, расслабился и улыбнулся. Он представил радостное выражение лица своей супруги в тот момент, когда Эми узнает, что именно её слегка асимметричная грудь, вдохновила его следовать в правильном направлении.

Намылив голову шампунем, физик ухмыльнулся, представив разочарованное лицо своего храпящего соседа по комнате. Эта мысль была приятной, но не такой приятной как тот сюрприз, который он подготовил своей жене.

Эми, хоть и находилась на другой стороне земного шара, но её вычисления очень помогли Шелдону в работе. Его так и подмывало, побыстрее выскочить из душа и набрать номер её телефона. К сожалению, он не мог сообщить об их совместном великом открытии. Он хотел лично сказать ей, чтобы увидеть как меняется выражение её лица при столь важном событии.

К тому же, если он сейчас позвонит жене и сообщит об открытии, Крипке сможет подслушать их разговор и выдать идею Шелдона за свою. Этого допустить он не мог. Хорошо, что все расчёты он сделал на компьютере, а не на своих любимых досках. А большой адронный коллайдер был под боком и терпеливо ожидал, когда выводы гениального теоретика претворятся в жизнь.

Чистый и довольный физик вышел из ванны и в темноте комнаты потащился к своей кровати. Присев на неё, он взял телефон в руки и посмотрел на часы. У него было ещё два часа, чтобы немного поспать.

Шелдон устроился под одеялом, закрыл глаза и расслабился, но по закону подлости, телефон вдруг начал вибрировать. Физик неохотно протянул руку и снова взял аппарат в руку, мечтая о лекции, которую он прочитает звонившему в столь ранний час. К счастью лекцию читать не пришлось. Звонила Эми.

\- Эми, почему ты звонишь так рано? У нас только шесть часов утра. Что-то случилось?

\- Прости, Шелдон, я хотела подождать, но не смогла больше терпеть, - начала оправдываться девушка. – Я не долго. Просто скажи, как продвигается твоя теория? Мои вычисления помогли?

\- Ах, Эми… - снисходительно начал он, но закончить предложение не смог, внезапно осознав, что в своей кровати он не один. Кто-то шевелился рядом с его телом. Одним стремительным движением, он выпрыгнул из постели и завизжал: - В моей кровати голая женщина!

\- Что?! – услышал он шокированный голос жены из телефона и включил настольную лампу.

Он оказался прав. На другой стороне кровати сидела очаровательная блондинка, прикрывая грудь одеялом и хлопая накрашенными ресницами. Она была так же напугана, как и он.

В комнате снова стало тихо и только голос разгневанной жены физика-теоретика звал его из телефонной трубки.

Шелдон вдруг понял, что он попал в беду и, пытаясь собрать мысли воедино, наконец-то ответил:

\- Эми, я тебе перезвоню. Мне нужно разобраться с этой женщиной.

\- Какого чёрта, Шелдон! – кричала в трубку Эми. – Мало того, что у тебя в постели баба, ты ещё говоришь мне прямым текстом, что хочешь разобраться с ней! Я от тебя такого не ожидала, подлец!

\- Эми, позволь мне объяснить, - попытался вставить слово физик.

\- Заткнись, Шелдон! Я как дура делала для тебя расчёты, а ты развлекался с какой-то шлюхой в это время!

\- Эй! Я не шлюха! – внезапно крикнула незнакомка так громко, что Эми её услышала. – Я доктор наук! Сама ты шлюха! И я не голая, а в нижнем белье!

\- Эми, - снова начал Шелдон, повысив голос, чтобы заглушить вопли блондинки, - да успокойся ты уже и дай мне хоть слово вставить!

\- Иди к чёрту, Шелдон! – рявкнула Эми и отключилась.

\- Эй, народ, чего орём? – услышал Шелдон сонный и противно картавый голос с соседней кровати.

\- Крипке! Это твои проделки? – всё ещё не сводя вытаращенных глаз с блондинки, закричал Шелдон, пятясь прочь от обидевшей его женщины.

\- Ну, извини, Купер, - начал оправдываться Барри. – Хотя мне не за что извиняться. Ты сам разрешил Марте спать в твоей кровати. Я спросил… и ты ответил: «Угу».

\- Ни в одной вселенной Шелдон Купер не разрешил бы посторонней женщине спать в своей кровати, - парировал Шелдон.

\- Марта не посторонняя, - огрызнулся Барри. – Мы вместе работаем. А вчера мы праздновали мой успех. Ей далеко ехать до дома, к тому же мы выпили и я предложил переночевать в нашем номере.

\- Так предоставил бы ей свою кровать, - не унимался Шелдон.

\- Она не хотела спать со мной и уж тем более заниматься сексом, - обиженно ответил Крипке.

\- Тогда спала бы на лавочке в парке, как остальные пьяницы.

\- Эй! Я вообще-то тоже здесь! – возмутилась девушка.

\- Да, да, - отмахнулся от неё Шелдон и вновь уставился на соседа. – Крипке, из-за тебя моя жена теперь злится на меня. Она думает, что я какой-то плейбой. Сначала Ванесса, теперь это…. Она меня бросит….

\- Послушай, Шелдон, - уже мягче произнёс Барри, увидев как его сосед опустился в кресло в полном поражении, – Эми мудрая женщина. Я ей всё объясню и она поймёт.

\- Это вряд ли. Она назвала меня подлецом, - устало ответил Шелдон, понурив голову.

\- Тогда зачем согласился, чтобы я спала в твоей кровати? – спросила Марта.

\- А он и не соглашался, - ухмыльнувшись сказал Крипке. – Купер был в зоне, когда я спрашивал его. Он никого не видит в этом состоянии. Он даже не понял, о чём я его спрашивал. Я надеялся, что он и не заметит, что ты вообще была здесь ночью.

\- Ну, спасибо тебе, Крипке. Теперь Эми ненавидит меня, - пробубнил Шелдон и посмотрев на девушку, показал пальцем на дверь. – А вас я попрошу покинуть комнату, пока я не вызвал полицию или администратора. Хотя мне и так придётся его вызывать, чтобы поменять постельное бельё, а ещё лучше кровать или номер.

Эми нервно ходила по гостиной кругами, кусая ногти. Пенни и Бернадетт сочувственно наблюдали за ней и молчали.

\- Ладно, - нарушила молчание Эми, - я могу понять его связь с Ванессой. Он был одинок и думал, что никогда больше не увидит меня. Но… это? Две недели! Всего две недели и у него в кровати другая женщина!

\- А что он конкретно тебе сказал? – робко спросила Бернадетт.

\- Эми, может, ты неправильно поняла его? Ну, насчёт женщины? – продолжила Пенни.

\- О, нет! Он был чертовски однозначен, когда крикнул мне в трубку, что у него в постели голая женщина! – кричала Эми, заставляя притихнуть подружек. – У меня даже создалось впечатление, что он гордился собой. Всё, я не могу так больше жить. Пенни, твоя бывшая квартира ещё свободна?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Ты хочешь переехать к нам? – испуганно переспросила Пенни. – Не выйдет, квартира уже занята. Теперь там живёт Стюарт.

\- Я не собираюсь покидать свой новый дом. Напротив. Я останусь здесь с Лизой. А Шелдон пусть живёт со Стюартом или перебирается в свою старую квартиру. Мне всё равно.

\- Хмм, - фыркнула Пенни, которой совершенно не нравилась идея Эми. – Понимаешь ли, Эми, мы с Леонардом подумываем завести ребёнка, а присутствие Шелдона как-то не вписывается в нашу новую жизнь.

\- Минуточку, - насторожилась Эми. – Ты совсем недавно говорила, что вообще не хочешь детей.

\- Я передумала.

\- А Леонард знает о том, что ты «передумала»? – хихикнула Бернадетт.

\- Скоро узнает! И не надо мне тут допросов в третьей степени! – возмутилась Пенни. – И давайте уже сменим тему. Эми, я советовала бы тебе не торопиться. Может Шелдон и не переспал с ней? Может, это были шутки Крипке. Представь, Крипке мог напоить Шелдона и разыграть его….

\- Подложив ему в кровать голую бабу? – рявкнула Эми. – И почему ты снова на стороне Шелдона? Ты моя лучшая подруга и должна быть со мной заодно! А знаешь что, Пенни, тебе не нужно рожать. Забирай себе моего мужа. Ты ведь так привыкла заботиться о нём!

\- Посиделки становятся всё страньше, - пробубнила себе под нос Бернадетт и громко добавила: - А вы знаете, что Хелли сегодня сделала первые шаги. Это было так миленько….

\- Да как ты смеешь мне такое говорить! – заорала Пенни на Эми, не обращая внимания на слова Берни. – Я, пожалуй, пойду домой. Не хочу больше слушать оскорбления в свой адрес. И знаешь что? Я заберу Шелдона назад и буду заботиться о нём. Потому, что друзья так и поступают!

\- Ну и забирай! Может он привезёт ту бабу из Швейцарии? Вам вчетвером будет очень весело жить вместе!

\- Ну и оставайся тут одна! – рявкнула Пенни, вскакивая с дивана.

\- Ну и пожалуйста. Я привыкла жить одна. Но не в этот раз. Мне никто не нужен! Я сама выращу своих детей!

Остаток ночи Шелдон и Барри провели возле телефонов и скайпа, пытаясь дозвониться до Эми, но она не отвечала на их вызовы.

Марта посапывала на кровати Барри и Крипке завидовал её спокойному сну. Он уже не мечтал о сексе. Он хотел оказаться рядом с ней и просто доспать остаток ночи, но у его нервного соседа были другие планы. Он должен был объясниться с Эми, а сделать это мог только Крипке.

Шелдон звонил и звонил, но все его попытки были тщетными.

\- Купер, послушай, - не выдержал Барри. – Давай отложим разговор. Нам скоро на работу. Ничего с Эми не случится за восемь часов.

\- Ничего не случится?! – рявкнул Шелдон. – За восемь часов она может бросить меня и найти другого парня. Для этого ей достаточно звонка в Эквадор и один латиноамериканец будет в США первым же самолётом, чтобы отобрать у меня мою жену. Ничего не случится, ты хоть сам-то себя слышишь?

\- Но мы ничего не сможем изменить отсюда, - оправдывался Барри. – Дай ей время. Она остынет и ответит на твой звонок.

\- Ты прав к сожалению, - потирая слипающиеся глаза, ответил Шелдон. – Буди свою подругу. Пора на работу.

Эми даже не заметила, что её подруги резко замолчали и только переглядывались между собой.

\- Эми, ты хоть поняла, что сказала? – осторожно спросила Бернадетт.

\- А что я сказала? – не поняла брюнетка своего промаха.

\- Ты сказала, что сама воспитаешь детей, - нараспев добавила Пенни и улыбнулась подруге, моментально забыв о недавней ссоре.

\- Эми, ты беременна? – спросила Бернадетт прямо в лоб.

\- Я… э-э-э…. Только ничего не говорите Шелдону, - взмолилась брюнетка. – Я хотела сделать ему сюрприз по возвращении. Пожалуйста, никому ничего не говорите, а то….

Эми даже не смогла закончить предложение. Моментально обессилев, она вдруг рухнула на диван и горько зарыдала.

\- О, Эми… не плачь… - с трудом сдерживая слёзы, Пенни бросилась к подруге и крепко обняла её. Берни сделала то же самое, с другой стороны дивана и вскоре три подружки рыдали вместе.

Услышав плачь, из своей комнаты вышла Лиза в костюме офицера по науке с корабля «Энтерпрайз» и с приделанными ушами Спока на голове. Увидев рыдающих женщин, она подошла к ним:

\- Мамочка? – спокойно спросила она и дёрнула Эми за рукав. – Почему вы все плачете?

\- Ах, Лизи, - ответила за всех Бернадетт. – Мы плачем от счастья.

Передав формулы своей теории по доказательству суперасимметрии для проверки на коллайдере ведущему физику проекта и закончив последний опыт с кварк-глюонной плазмой, Шелдон с трудом договорился с начальником пораньше закончить эксперименты.

Побросав свои вещи в чемодан, даже не складывая их, он вызвал такси и направился в аэропорт. Шелдон не мог допустить, чтобы из-за нелепой ошибки он снова потерял свою любимую женщину.

Путь до аэропорта казался ужасно длинным, хотя и находился всего в двадцати минутах езды. Купив билет на первый же трансатлантический рейс, он едва успел на самолёт и через десять минут покинул границы Швейцарии.

Он уже не думал ни о Крипке, ни о турбулентности, ни о Нобелевской премии, только об Эми. Шелдон представлял в своём бурном воображении различные сценарии их разговора и все они заканчивались его полным провалом.

Наконец, усталость из-за бессонной ночи взяла верх и он уснул, где-то над Атлантикой.

\- Это нелогично. Так папа сказал. - Заявила Лиза и скрестила руки на груди. – Плакать нужно из-за чего-то плохого, а вы плачете от счастья. От счастья нужно смеяться. По-моему, я запуталась.

\- Для людей плакать от счастья вполне логично, мистер Спок, - ответила Пенни и, показывая вулканский знак приветствия, раздвинула средний и безымянный пальцы на своей ладони.

\- И всё-таки я хочу узнать причину ваших эмоций, - настаивала девочка, вскинув левую бровь вверх так же, как делал её отец. – И я не Спок. Я… субкоммандер Т'Пол из «Звёздного пути. Энтерпрайз».

Заметив движение бровей дочери, Эми стало ещё хуже. Лиза была очень похожа на Шелдона и даже переняла у него все мимические жесты. Она была его женской версией с косичками. Стараясь подавить рыдания и проглотив комок в горле, Эми, наконец, произнесла:

\- Лизи, ты можешь помочь тёте Берни с малышкой Хелли? Она научилась ходить. И тётя Берни очень хочет показать тебе новые достижения её дочки.

\- Хорошо, мамочка. Но я поеду в костюме Т'Пол. Поехали тётя Берни. – Малышка схватила микробиолога за руку и потащила к выходу. Перед дверью она остановилась и, раздвинув маленькие пальчики на ладони, показала её матери и Пенни. – Живите долго и процветайте!

\- Развлекайтесь! – крикнула им вслед Пенни и вновь обняла свою плачущую подругу как только Берни закрыла за собой дверь.

\- Что мне делать, бести? Я так сильно его люблю, а он предал меня… - заныла Эми, уронив голову на плечо подруги.

\- Послушай, Эми. Я не верю, что Шелдон мог тебе изменить.

\- Но он сам крикнул мне в трубку, что у него в кровати голая женщина. Я не глухая.

\- Да уж, это странно. Зачем он вообще сказал тебе, что он с женщиной? Обычно мужчины скрывают связь на стороне…. Хотя от Шелдона всего чего угодно можно ожидать.

\- Просто он никогда не врал мне. Может, таким образом он решил покончить со всем и сразу? Пенни, скажи, что я не права. Придумай другие версии иначе я сойду с ума….

\- Эймс, а может эта девушка была с Крипке? А Шелдон просто не заметил её, когда ложился спать. Это, конечно, звучит глупо, но мы говорим о Шелдоне Купере. И только это логично… - Пенни снова показала вулканское приветствие и тут же осеклась. – Боже мой, я слишком много времени провела с ботаниками.

Эми взглянула на подругу и улыбнулась, после чего обняла Пенни в ответ и произнесла всхлипывая:

\- Я так люблю тебя, бести. Прости меня за все те слова, что я сказала тебе.

\- Спишем это на гормоны, - ответила блондинка. – И кстати о гормонах…. Почему ты ещё не сказала Шелдону, что он снова станет отцом?

\- Я только сегодня сделала тесты. И они оказались положительными. Я не хотела говорить ему по телефону. А теперь я думаю, что это плохая идея… рожать второго ребёнка…. И аборт я делать не хочу. Ведь это ребёнок Шелдона. – Эми снова уткнулась носом в плечо подруги и начала всхлипывать. – Пенни, если бы ты только знала, как я хочу напиться и обо всём забыть….

\- Поверь мне, это не вариант. Не поможет. Я пробовала, когда мы расставались с Леонардом. А тебе и пить-то теперь нельзя. – Пенни на секунду задумалась и продолжила. - Шелдон будет счастлив, когда узнает про ребёнка.

\- Я в этом не уверена, - пробубнила Эми, вырываясь из объятий подруги. – Пенни, ты вибрируешь….

\- Гребануться! Это Шелдон звонит. Лёгок на помине.

\- Не бери трубку! – взвизгнула Эми, покраснев как помидор.

\- Ну уж нет. Я отвечу и всё разузнаю….

\- Тогда поставь на громкую связь! Ой, я передумала! Не хочу его слышать! – Эми вскочила с дивана и заперлась в ванной, оставив подругу в гостиной, в полном ступоре.

В Лос-Анджелесе было уже два часа ночи, когда шасси самолёта коснулись взлётной полосы. Шелдон включил телефон и проверил сообщения. К сожалению он увидел лишь одно письмо от Пенни. Она сообщала, что ждёт его в белой зоне аэропорта. И ни одного письма от Эми. Вздохнув, он забрал свой багаж и направился к выходу из самолёта.

\- Привет, Пенни. Спасибо, что забрала меня, - сказал он, устраиваясь на переднем сидении её автомобиля.

\- И тебе привет, Казанова, - фыркнула блондинка и завела машину.

\- Эми дома? – спросил он, игнорируя её комментарий.

\- Да. Она не знает о твоём прибытии. Как ты и просил.

\- Как она… вообще?

\- Плохо. Мне пришлось остаться с ней на ночь. Она даже не хотела знать, о чём мы с тобой говорили. Лиза сегодня ночует у Бернадетт. Так что вы можете спокойно поговорить.

\- Хорошо. Но ты хотя бы сказала ей, что это было недоразумение… с той женщиной?

\- Она мне не поверила и снова обвинила меня, что я всегда на твоей стороне. Хотя, может быть, во всём виноваты гормоны… - ответила Пенни и поняла, что прокололась. Надо было срочно менять тему. – Ну, а ты-то как? Как Швейцария? На лыжах катался?

\- А при чём тут гормоны? – спросил Шелдон, напрягаясь.

\- Ну, ты знаешь. Мы, женщины очень зависимы от своих гормонов… - попыталась выкрутиться Пенни. – Ты, как учёный должен это понимать.

\- Я физик, а не биолог. Боюсь, что я никогда не пойму вас и ваши гормональные сдвиги, женщины, - вздохнув, произнёс он. – Я пытался всё объяснить Эми, но она даже выслушать меня не захотела.

\- Вот все мы одинаковые, - согласилась Пенни. – А теперь к делу. Как ты хочешь вернуть Эми?

\- Это будет несложно. У меня есть запись с признанием Крипке. Если уж она мне не поверит, то дам ей просмотреть видеозапись.

\- Это может сработать.

\- Это точно сработает.

Шелдон открыл входную дверь и облегчённо выдохнул. Он успел полюбить этот дом, хотя и прожил в нём всего пару недель.

Включив свет в гостиной, он осмотрелся и улыбнулся. Эми держала дом в идеальном состоянии.

Усевшись на своё новое любимое место, физик взглянул на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж и снова улыбнулся. Всего несколько ступеней отделяли его от любимой женщины, но примет ли она его?

Достав из чемодана небольшую бархатную коробочку, он положил её в карман и пошёл наверх, осознавая, что с каждой новой ступенькой ритм его сердца увеличивался от волнения.

Достигнув двери их спальни, Шелдон остановился и прижался лбом к прохладной древесине. Стараясь дышать глубже, чтобы урегулировать сердцебиение, он открыл дверь и проскользнул внутрь.

Эми сладко спала на своей половине кровати и Шелдон осторожно прилёг рядом, стараясь не разбудить её. При свете ночника, она была прекрасна.

Длинные волосы разметались по подушке. Грудь спокойно поднималась и опускалась, показывая глубину и ровность её дыхания. Одна рука закинута за голову, а вторая покоилась на её животе. Она была такой милой в своей розовой ночной рубашке в зелёный горошек, вздёрнутой вверх, оголяя её ровные ноги до самых трусиков.

Возможно было жарко и она скинула с себя одеяло, выставив напоказ взору мужа свои манящие бёдра. Шелдон сглотнул и провёл кончиками пальцев по её ноге. Она оказалась прохладной и на удивление гладкой. Возможно она совсем недавно побрила ноги.

Как бы Шелдону хотелось не тревожить спящую жену, он должен был с ней поговорить.

\- Эми, - тихо произнёс он и прикоснулся ладонью к её щеке.

Девушка не проснулась, лишь тихонько всхрапнула, вызвав у мужа лёгкую усмешку.

\- Эми, - чуть громче повторил он и нежно поцеловал её в губы.

Она зашевелилась и, сладко потянувшись, притянула мужа к себе и ответила на поцелуй с лёгким стоном….

\- Ш-е-е л-дон… - пропела она и привлекла его голову к своей груди, запустив пальцы в его волосы. – Я так по тебе скучала…. Жаль, что это всего лишь сон….

\- Это не сон, - тихо ответил физик, нехотя отрывая голову от груди возлюбленной. – Я только что приехал, чтобы объясниться с тобой….

Не успел он закончить предложение, как она окончательно проснулась и оттолкнула его от себя.

\- Шелдон! – воскликнула она, не веря своим глазам. – Почему ты приехал? Ты должен был закончить эксперименты только через неделю. И какого чёрта ты со мной в кровати. Я зла на тебя!

\- Я знаю, но твоя злость нелогична… - начал он, но Эми закатила глаза и выскочила из кровати, одёргивая ночнушку.

\- Не строй из себя бесчувственного вулканца, Шелдон Ли Купер! – закричала она, с трудом сдерживая слёзы.

Эми сто раз прокручивала в голове сцену их встречи и ни в одном из вариантов она не поддавалась слезам. Реальность оказалась намного тяжелее.

Пытаясь вспомнить все слова, которые она репетировала, Эми просто стояла напротив своей кровати и лежащего на ней мужа. Она открыла было рот, но слова так и не вышли.

Эми просто пригладила свои волосы и, собрав остатки сил, важно откинула непослушные локоны за спину.

Внезапно её охватила странная дрожь, которую она не могла унять. Эми беспомощно опустилась на кровать и свернулась калачиком, отвернувшись от мужа. Её так сильно трясло, что Шелдон услышал стук её зубов. Это испугало его.

\- Эми, что с тобой?! – воскликнул он, пытаясь натянуть на её дрожащее тело одеяло. – Тебе холодно?

\- М-мне не х-холодно, - наконец вымолвила она и отшвырнула от себя одеяло, заботливо уложенное на неё мужем. – Я х-хочу развестись….

\- Но я не сделал ничего плохого, - парировал он, чувствуя приближение гнева. – Неужели ты настолько не доверяешь мне, что подумала об измене с моей стороны?

\- Напротив, я чересчур доверяла тебе и ты воспользовался моим доверием! – Эми наконец перестала дрожать и устремила гневный взгляд на мужа.

\- Если бы ты хоть раз дала мне шанс высказаться, то поняла бы, что твои подозрения необоснованны! – рявкнул он, поражаясь тому, какой глупой могла быть его гениальная жена.

Внезапно Эми успокоилась и приподнялась на кровати. Приняв сидячее положение и поправив одеяло на коленях, она тихо произнесла:

\- Хорошо Шелдон, вот твой шанс. Оправдывайся.

\- Я не собираюсь оправдываться. Если бы я искал оправдания, то это означало бы, что я виноват. А так как я не виновен, то…

\- Шелдон! – воскликнула Эми так громко, что он подпрыгнул от испуга. Увидев реакцию супруга на её крик, она немного смягчилась и продолжила, - пожалуйста, будь лаконичней.

\- Хорошо. Пусть за меня говорит Крипке. Ведь это он во всём виноват. Пусть лучше он оправдывается. – Шелдон достал из кармана телефон и включил запись, присаживаясь на кровать в почтительной дальности от жены.

«Привет Эми, - услышала она знакомую картавость соперника мужа. – Если ты не поняла, это Барри Крипке».

\- А я и не поняла, капитан очевидность, - фыркнула Эми и, не заметив хитрую улыбку мужа, наконец-то понявшего, что его жена использует сарказм, вновь обратилась во весь слух.

« Эми, продолжал Крипке. – Ты не должна злиться на Купера. Это моя вина…».

Дослушав сообщение до конца, Эми прикусила нижнюю губу и бросила виноватый взгляд на мужа, ухмыляющегося на другой стороне кровати.

\- Кажется, я теперь понимаю, почему ты закричал о женщине в твоей кровати, - тихо произнесла она. – Ты был испуган. Какая же я дура….

\- Ты не дура, Эми, - снова ухмыльнулся он и вскинул брови вверх. – Разве только… чуть-чуть. Так я прощён?

\- Это я должна извиняться, - прошептала она и похлопала по месту рядом с собой. Шелдон тут же понял намёк и расположился на своей подушке рядом с супругой. – Прости меня.

\- Ты прощена, - ответил он и притянул жену к себе поближе.

Шелдон потянулся к её губам, но она немного отодвинулась и посмотрела в его глаза.

\- Я плохая жена для тебя, - внезапно произнесла она, шокировав физика. – Почему я не поверила тебе? Я даже не выслушала тебя. А ведь любовь основывается на доверии. Вот Пенни, не на секунду не усомнилась в тебе. Она сразу сказала, что это всё подстроил Крипке. Почему она поверила тебе, а я нет? Мне нет прощения….

Шелдон откинулся на подушку и задумался.

\- Эми, Пенни знает меня много лет….

\- Я тоже знаю тебя много лет, - парировала она.

\- Но в твою защиту скажу, что ей не приходилось терпеть мои заскоки в течение этих лет. Ты никогда не знала чего от меня ожидать. Мне трудно говорить сейчас тебе об этом, но многие годы у меня и в мыслях не было иметь с кем-либо романтические отношения. В том числе и с тобой. – Внезапно он замолчал, обдумывая как не обидеть жену своими дальнейшими словами. – Эми, помнишь наше соглашение об отношениях?

\- Я помню, - тихо ответила она. – Хорошо, что мы избавились от него. Мне не нравилось, что оно было искажено в твою пользу. Ты всегда находил лазейки, чтобы не делать того, что тебе делать не хотелось.

\- Вот именно. Даже тогда я обманывал тебя. А ты помнишь твои эксперименты с моими проблемами с закрытием? – Она кивнула. – Я не говорил тебе, но когда ты ушла, думая, что я справился с твоими задачками…. Я снова обманул тебя, завершив всё после твоего ухода….

\- Я знаю, что ты сделал это. Пенни сдала тебя, когда обнаружила тебя лежащим на полу в полном блаженстве рядом с упавшими фишками домино.

\- Точно. Я, конечно, не психолог, но думаю, что недоверие ко мне копилось в твоей умной головке годами. – Шелдон вздохнул и грустно улыбнулся, после чего добавил, - а с Пенни я позже поговорю, насчёт фишек домино.

Эми, посмотрела в его красивые голубые глаза, сияющие полным раскаянием при свете ночника и рассеянно улыбнулась. Она не знала как реагировать на его откровения. Наконец она спросила:

\- Шелдон, ты до сих пор мне врёшь?

\- Уже давно не вру. Как понял, что влюбился в тебя из моих уст не вырвалось ни одного слова лжи. Клянусь тебе. А знаешь что, Эми, раз уж мы затронули тему лжи…. Мне стало интересно, сколько раз ты врала мне?

\- Я помню только один случай, когда я болела, а потом не болела, а потом ты меня отшлёпал, - ответила она, радуясь отсутствию яркого освещения в комнате из-за покрасневших щёк.

\- Хмм, интересно, - с загадочным видом сообщил он, ехидно улыбаясь. – А я помню несколько эпизодов. И кстати о порке, которую ты получила, ты ведь наслаждалась ею, хотя делала вид, что это было наказанием. А тот вечер, который ты провела с Бернадетт, а мне сказала, что больна? И позже я увидел тебя в костюме католической школьницы, а? Я мог бы привести ещё много примеров, но это заняло бы всю ночь.

\- Хорошо, ты выиграл, - сдалась она. – Но всё это только потому, что я хотела романтических отношений с тобой….

\- И я всё-таки попался на твои лисьи уловки. Я влюбился в тебя и ты стала моей женой. Ты была очень плохой девочкой, Эми, и должна понести наказание. Пожалуй, я готов тебя отшлёпать ещё раз. Может, ты тогда научишься мне доверять?

\- Что ж, я готова принять наказание, доктор Купер, - соблазнительно прошептала она, наклонившись над его ухом так близко, что вызвала мурашки по всему телу.

\- А я готов отшлёпать тебя, маленькая проказница, - ухмыльнулся он. – Но только не сегодня. Я думаю, что все дальнейшие разговоры и наказания нужно отложить до завтра. А сейчас, я просто хочу обняться с тобой и уснуть. Я не спал почти двое суток и сильно вымотан, а наказание потребует от меня очень много сексуальной энергии.

\- Я согласна. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Мои новости подождут до завтра. – Эми нежно чмокнула мужа в щёку и откинулась на свою половину кровати.

\- Я скоро присоединюсь к тебе, но сначала душ, - сказал он, неохотно вставая с кровати и доставая из комода пижаму. Обернувшись у самой двери, он увидел, что Эми уже спала со сладкой улыбкой на лице. Шелдон тоже улыбнулся и, выходя из спальни произнёс, - мои новости тоже могут подождать до завтра.


	31. Chapter 31

**Глава 31**

Оставив остатки вчерашнего ужина в унитазе, Эми поплелась к раковине чистить зубы. Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, она ужаснулась. Это был кошмар. Растрёпанные волосы, синяки под глазами и бледность кожи, сделали девушку похожей на зомби из обширной фильмотеки мужа, которые ему так дороги.

За сегодняшнее утро Эми прикладывалась к унитазу уже три раза. Такого с ней не было при первой беременности и это начинало её пугать.

Первый приступ тошноты случился ещё ночью, примерно через час после того как Шелдон уснул, сложив на неё руки и ноги. Эми еле-еле выбралась из его объятий и едва успела добежать до туалета. И вот сейчас, ранним утром её рвало уже в третий раз.

Тихонько, чтобы не разбудить Шелдона, Эми вошла в спальню за халатом и не смогла не насладиться великолепным зрелищем. Её спящий супруг спал как младенец, раскинувшись по всей кровати не смотря на то, что было уже восемь утра. Она осторожно провела ладонью по его мягким каштановым волосам и нежно поцеловала в щёку, после чего вышла из спальни, прихватив с собой телефон.

Как только она прикрыла за собой дверь, сразу же набрала номер Бернадетт.

\- Привет Эймс, ты рановато звонишь. Лиза ещё спит. Разбудить её?

\- Привет Берни. Напротив, я позвонила, чтобы сообщить, что Шелдон приехал ночью. Я хотела бы попросить тебя присмотреть за Лизой до обеда. Я ещё не сказала ему о беременности.

\- Эми, как ты вообще? Вы поговорили про ту женщину? Он правда изменил тебе? Бедняжка, тебе наверное было так больно? – тараторила Бернадетт, не давая подруге говорить.

\- Берни, не волнуйся…, - наконец вставила слово Эми. – Пенни оказалась права. Шелдон не изменял мне. Это Крипке всё устроил. Я тебе позже расскажу…. Ой, меня снова тошнит….

Не дождавшись ответа подруги, Эми выключила телефон и побежала в туалет. Оставив там свой утренний чай, она положила голову на прохладный фарфор и застонала: - «Теперь мне придётся здесь жить»….

\- А вот и она…. Моя девушка красавица. – Внезапно Эми почувствовала, как длинные руки её мужа обхватывают её за талию и притягивают ближе к его телу.

\- Шелдон, ты меня напугал, - притворно сердитым голосом сообщила она в ответ и прижалась к супругу, оставив на время приготовление завтрака.

\- Прости, я не хотел тебя напугать, - извинился он и приподняв бровь, добавил, придав голосу сексуальные нотки, – просто, когда я проснулся тебя не было рядом, а я хотел заняться с тобой кое-чем интересненьким, с утра пораньше…. Пока дочери нет дома…. Я очень сильно соскучился по твоим прелестям.

\- О, Шелдон, я тоже скучала по тебе. Очень скучала, - шепнула Эми и развернулась к мужу лицом. Но от резкого разворота её снова начало мутить. Подарив ему быстрый клевок в губы, она произнесла, - надеюсь, что ты не будешь связывать воедино этот поцелуй с тем, что произойдет сейчас….

Высвободившись из рук супруга, Эми бросилась в ванную и вскоре до ушей Шелдона докатился неприятный звук выброса рвотных масс.

\- О, боже, Эми, что с тобой? – испуганный физик последовал за женой и открыл дверь в туалетную комнату.

Эми сидела на полу возле унитаза и тихонько плакала, вытирая рукой губы.

\- Шелдон уйди, я скоро вернусь, - сказала она и попыталась встать на ноги, но покачнулась и едва успела ухватиться за тумбочку для равновесия.

К счастью муж оказался рядом и, подхватив её на руки, понёс в спальню. Уложив её на кровать, он присел рядом и стал пристально вглядываться в лицо своей жены, стараясь распознать на нём признаки боли.

Не найдя таковых, он спросил:

\- Эми, ты заболела? Это грипп, отравление или ты не очень рада меня видеть?

\- Я не больна, Шелдон, - утомлённо улыбаясь, произнесла она.

\- Очень в этом сомневаюсь, но говори. Я постараюсь справиться с плохими новостями, - ответил он, взволнованно вглядываясь в глаза жены.

\- У меня есть новость и она не плохая, а очень даже хорошая, - ответила Эми, поглаживая супруга по щеке.

\- Да что же может быть хорошего, если тебя тошнит с утра! – воскликнул физик, раздражаясь. Но внезапно озарение как волна всколыхнула его гениальный разум. Шелдон вскочил с кровати так быстро, словно увидел паука на своей подушке. Он открыл рот, но слова будто бы застряли в горле. Сделав глубокий вздох, чтобы успокоиться, он снова присел на кровать и закрыл глаза. Собравшись с мыслями, он прочистил горло и хрипло озвучил свою версию событий: - ты снова беременна….

Эми приподнялась и, подвинувшись ближе к мужу, взяла его ладони в свои руки. Лёгкая улыбка заиграла на её лице и она торжественно заявила:

\- Да, Шелдон, у нас с тобой будет ещё один малыш. Правда, здорово….

\- Здорово?! – внезапно закричал он, ошарашив жену, – Эми, ты сама-то себя слышишь? Я только что доказал нашу теорию! Впереди нас ждут сплошные командировки и бесконечные интервью на радио и телевидении. Ты хочешь, чтобы я снова всем этим занимался? Один? Спасибо, но мне хватило прошлого раза. И это при том, что награда была твоей!

Шелдон снова вскочил с кровати и начал расхаживать по спальне, периодически запуская длинные пальцы в свои волосы. Эми следила за его нервными движениями с выражением дикого ужаса на лице. Она никак не ожидала от него такой негативной реакции. Напротив, они хотели завести второго ребёнка и даже пытались сделать его некоторое время назад.

Теперь она не понимала, что произошло с ним за столь короткое время? Сказать, что она была разочарована, ничего не сказать.

\- Это, что сейчас такое было?! – спросила она, наконец-то обретя потерянный на время голос. – Мы же планировали зачать второго ребёнка? А теперь ты говоришь, что он тебе не нужен?

После её слов, Шелдон перестал нарезать круги по комнате и остановился. Обдумав всё, что она сказала, он немного успокоился и снова сел на кровать рядом с женой.

\- Эми, я не говорил, что он мне не нужен. Скорее наоборот. Очень нужен. Но я не ожидал, что это случится так быстро. Внезапно я осознал, что это всё происходит на самом деле. Прямо сейчас, а не в отдалённом будущем. – Шелдон вдруг замолчал, подсчитывая и перепроверяя точную дату возможного зачатия и рождения их малыша, и пришёл к совершенно неприемлемому выводу. Ребёнок родится в день оглашения победителя Нобелевки по физике. Он тихо заскулил и упал лицом в подушку. – О, нет….

\- Шелдон, что с тобой? – взволнованно спросила Эми, постукивая его по плечу. – Ответь мне.

\- Я не хочу ехать в Швецию без тебя… - ныл он в подушку.

\- Тогда поедем вместе, - ответила она, погладив его по спине.

\- Ты хоть знаешь, когда тебе рожать, женщина? – спросил он, поворачиваясь к ней лицом. – В день, когда мы должны получать Нобелевку.

\- Ну может, нам её и не дадут, - пожала плечами Эми.

\- Конечно дадут! Они же умные. А наша теория по суперасимметрии, просто великолепна. Она восхитительна и так элегантна, просто конфетка. Сама всё увидишь.

Эми облегчённо улыбнулась, когда увидела как изменилось лицо её любимого физика. Он светился, когда рассказывал об их совместном открытии. Его огромные глаза сияли огнём. Слова так быстро выскакивали из его рта, пытаясь догнать поток мыслей, что Эми едва успевала понять саму концепцию открытия.

Его мягкий словно мёд голос успокаивал её, не смотря на то, что сам владелец этого голоса был сильно возбуждён, пытаясь донести свои формулы до любимой женщины.

В какой-то момент она поймала себя на мысли, что перестала вникать в суть теории и только наслаждается его голосом. Эми стало стыдно за это и она осекла себя, пытаясь вникнуть в смысл.

\- Шелдон, остановись, - внезапно сказала она, прервав поток его суждений. – Я не понимаю, при чём здесь я? Это твоя теория. Я лишь слегка помогла тебе с вычислениями.

\- Ты очень ошибаешься, Эми, - улыбаясь во все свои белые зубы, ответил он. Именно ты подала мне идею, когда оголила свою волшебную, слегка асимметричную грудь.

\- О, Шелдон, - краснея промурлыкала она, прижимаясь к груди своего мужа. – Твои комплименты такие милые.

\- Какие комплименты? Это правда. Твоя грудь даст тебе ещё одну Нобелевку. Вот это действительно здорово, а не роды во время церемонии награждения.

\- Ну вот, ты снова всё испортил, - разочарованно вздохнула она, отодвигаясь от него.

\- Можно сказать и так, - ответил он, прикусив нижнюю губу. – Мне надо было думать головой, а не пенисом.

\- А ты и думал «головой», - хихикнула Эми, прихватив его гениталии через пижамные штаны.

\- Эмиии… - возмутился он, но не убрал её руки, а только крепче прижал её к себе. – У нас тут серьёзный разговор, а ты своими женскими уловками всё портишь.

\- Тогда позволь мне забрать мою руку с твоей ширинки, - понизив голос на октаву, ответила она и слегка сжала руку, заставив супруга взвизгнуть.

\- Ну уж нет, - пропел он соблазнительно, - то, что на мне, всё моё…. И я еле сдерживаюсь от побуждения бросить тебя на эту кровать и сделать с тобой всё, что только пожелаешь. Конечно, после того, как ты почистишь зубки и прополощешь свой ротик, после того, что случилось в уборной…. И если, конечно, ты уже лучше себя чувствуешь?

\- Мне уже гораздо лучше, но я так и не поняла… ты хочешь этого ребёнка или нет? И пока ты не ответил, хочу предупредить, что это моя матка и мой выбор. Я всё равно его буду рожать. Согласен ты или нет, – закончила она, напрягаясь в ожидании ответа.

\- Эми, - закатив глаза от её глупости, произнёс он, - конечно, мы будем рожать этого ребёнка. Населению нашей планеты так не хватает разумных людей. Было бы огромной ошибкой, решив мы иначе. К тому же, он наш. И на этот раз я рассчитываю на то, что мы будем воспитывать его вместе. Но хочу предупредить, что у твоей двери в больнице будет круглосуточная охрана. Не хочу, чтобы тебя снова похитили.

\- Ах, Шелдон, я так сильно тебя люблю, - произнесла она, прижимаясь к плечу мужа.

\- Я знаю, - ухмыльнулся он, похлопывая её по плечу. - А сейчас марш в ванную чистить зубы. И для справки… я тоже тебя люблю.

После троекратного соития вперемежку с разговорами о доказательстве суперасимметрии измождённые супруги уснули в объятиях друг друга.

Неизвестно сколько времени они бы спали, если бы их не разбудил громкий стук. Пока растрёпанный хозяин добирался до двери, завязывая на ходу халат, чтобы скрыть свою наготу, с другой стороны злобный визгливый голос Бернадетт отчитывал Куперов за то, что они отвратительные родители и забыли о существовании их дочери.

\- И тебе привет, Бернадетт, - произнёс Шелдон, быстро открывая дверь, пока их грозная подруга не снесла её с петель.

\- Папочка! – радостно воскликнула Лиза и прижалась к ногам отца.

\- Привет, Лизи, - улыбаясь ответил Шелдон, поднимая дочь на руки.

\- Шелдон, ты хоть знаешь сколько сейчас времени? – спросила Берни, вызывающе скрестив руки на груди. – Уже десять вечера. Эми сказала, что вы заберёте Лизу после обеда. Мне пришлось отложить важные дела из-за вас! Я конечно понимаю, что вы соскучились и всё такое, но совесть-то надо иметь?

\- Прошу прощения за доставленные неудобства, - ответил физик, немного смущаясь вспоминая о недавних любовных утехах с супругой. – Я ещё не адаптировался к местному времени, а Эми слегка приболела. А ещё у нас есть для вас отличные новости. Поэтому завтра мы собираем всех у себя, чтобы сообщить их.

\- Мы уже знаем ваши новости, - отмахнулась Берни. – Эми уже сообщила нам. И кстати, поздравляю тебя, папочка.

\- Ах, ты про эти новости? – наконец сообразив, что она имела в виду, ответил он. – Я пока что перевариваю эту новость, но разговор не об этом. У нас есть столь же важная другая новость… о которой вы узнаете только завтра. А теперь мне нужно заняться семьёй. До завтра, Бернадетт.

Шелдон закрыл дверь перед носом у маленькой блондинки, оставив её в недоумении стоять на улице, и обратился к дочери:

\- Папочка скучал по тебе, мой маленький Хомо Новус.

\- Я тоже скучала, - ответила девочка, прижавшись к груди отца.

\- Ну тогда, если мы разобрались в отношениях, у меня вопрос… ты голодна?

\- Нет. Тётя Берни накормила меня ужином и сказала, что скоро я буду не единственным ребёнком в семье. Что это значит, папочка?

\- Это значит, что тёте Берни нужно было держать язык за зубами. Но если ты уже в курсе, придётся пояснить её комментарий. Хотя лучшим вариантом для меня была бы двухнедельная подготовка к этому разговору. Но тем не менее, скажу прямо…. Мамочка ждёт ещё одного малыша. Так что, у тебя через тридцать две недели появится брат или сестра.

\- Ух ты! Это клёво! – воскликнула Лиза и поцеловала отца в щёку.

\- Вот и я так думаю, - ухмыльнулся он. – А теперь, юная леди, в ванную и в кровать.

\- А где мамочка? Я хочу обнять её перед сном.

\- Мама спит после занятий лю… физкультурой для беременных, - внезапно покрасневший физик отвернул лицо от дочери, скрывая нервный тик, и потащил её в ванную.

\- И если сделать асимметричные узлы в четырёхмерных плоскостях, тогда я смогу связать всю эту идею в большую одиннадцатимерную асимметрию, - самодовольно объяснял Шелдон свою теорию, глядя на обескураженные лица своих друзей.

\- Возможно даже в начальный момент сотворения мироздания фундаментальные силы нарушали симметрию, - добавила Эми, любовно оглядывая раскрасневшееся от возбуждения лицо супруга.

\- Чёрт возьми, дружище, это гениально! Особенно, если рассматривать вашу теорию с точки зрения наблюдателя! – воскликнул Леонард и вскочив с кресла, бросился обнимать своего бывшего соседа.

\- Я знаю, - важно заявил физик-теоретик, любезно похлопывая друга по плечу.

\- И как ты допёр до этой идеи? – спросил Говард, не скрывая восхищённой улыбки… на этот раз.

\- О, это всё Эми и её асимметричная грудь, - гордо ответил Шелдон, выбираясь из объятий Леонарда.

\- Шелдон! – воскликнула раскрасневшаяся Эми, пытаясь остановить его неуместный комментарий. – Хватит уже начинать с этой истории.

\- А что?! Это правда! – оправдывался Купер, не понимая гнева жены. – Именно твоя обнажённая грудь на мониторе моего ноутбука возродила эту гениальную идею….

\- О, мой Бог… - пробормотала Эми, стыдливо прикрывая своё лицо ладонями.

\- Чувак, ты только не говори о груди своей жены на весь мир, когда будешь получать Нобелевку в Стокгольме, - едва сдерживаясь от смеха, сказал Радж.

\- А меня посетила ещё одна гениальная догадка, - стараясь выглядеть серьёзным, произнёс Говард. – Наши Шэми занимаются виртуальным сексом на расстоянии. Одобряю, проказники….

\- Говард! – рявкнула на мужа Бернадетт. – Это не наше дело, чем они занимаются по скайпу.

\- У меня не было времени на этот сексинг, - начал протестовать Шелдон. – Я делал науку. В свою защиту могу сказать, что я печатал уравнения так быстро, что у меня чуть рука не отвалилась.

\- Можно догадаться от каких действий твоя рука чуть не отвалилась, когда ты увидел свою жену обнажённой на экране монитора, - хихикая произнёс Радж и все остальные кроме Эми и Шелдона засмеялись.

\- Не знаю, что смешного вы все увидели, но в нашу защиту скажу… да как вы смеете! – обиженно ответил Шелдон, вызвав всеобщий хохот.

\- Шелдон, я тебе потом объясню. Наедине, - сказала мужу Эми и обратилась ко всем остальным. – Пусть тот кто этого никогда не делал сам, первым бросит в меня камень.

Смех тут же прекратился в тот момент, когда Эми обводила всех гневным взглядом.

\- О, Шелдон, ты прав, - произнёс Говард. – Эми действительно выглядит выше ростом в гневе.

Купер утвердительно кивнул и, переведя взгляд на супругу, мило улыбнулся ей.

\- А ещё я знаю о специальных точках на ваших телах, чтобы парализовать всех вас за секунду, так же как это делает мистер Спок в одном из ваших любимых сериалов, - важно добавила Эми, отправляясь на кухню за вином и закусками под завистливые взгляды парней на её мужа. – Кто хочет отпраздновать наш успех?

\- Я! – воскликнули все разом, не обращая внимание на сияющее лицо Шелдона и его очаровательную улыбку, подаренную его жене после упоминания Спока и его вулканское карате.

Следующие месяцы прошли в сильном напряжении. Шелдон нервничал. Не смотря на то, что вести из Швейцарии были радужными и теория была доказана, самым страшным событием оказалась известность и не только в научных кругах.

Бесконечные интервью и приглашения на телевидение и радио напрягали физика-теоретика и его беременную супругу, живот которой рос как на дрожжах.

Когда беременность перевалила за двадцатую неделю, Эми отказалась появляться на публике, чем сделала миссию мужа практически невыполнимой.

Пока всеми встречами с журналистами занималась Эми, Шелдон наслаждался славой и почётом, но оставшись наедине с микрофонами и камерами вся его бравада моментально улетучилась. Когда он рекламировал прошлую нобелевскую работу его жены в полном одиночестве, всё было намного проще. Но теперь, когда эта работа была его собственной, он чувствовал себя отвратительно.

Он боялся толпы, а назойливые журналисты не хотели этого понимать. В конце концов Куперы забаррикадировались в своём доме за закрытыми дверями и окнами. Только тогда они смогли спокойно вздохнуть, возложив свои обязанности на президента Калтеха, доктора Сиберта и декана факультета физики доктора Гейблхаузера.

После очередного медосмотра у гинеколога супруги узнали, что ожидают мальчика, чему Эми была безмерно рада, несмотря на печальное выражение лица мужа. Шелдон снова хотел девочку, но Эми убедила его в том, что для семейного равновесия или баланса мальчик им необходим, так как «система считается находящейся в состоянии равновесия, если одни воздействия на неё компенсируются другими или отсутствуют вообще».

После приведённого женой доказательства из физики, Шелдон так возбудился, что устроил ей двухчасовой сеанс соития, включающий в себя как оральный, так и вагинальный секс.

К счастью для пары их дочь проводила выходные с родителями Эми, поэтому занятия любовью сопровождались громкими выкриками и стонами.

\- Эми, - хрипло произнёс Шелдон, когда отсоединился от жены и его голова удобно устроилась на собственной подушке, - почему мы забросили наши занятия любовью? Я пропустил это.

\- Это потому, что мы были очень заняты все эти месяцы и практически не оставались одни, - тяжело дыша, ответила Эми, неловко переворачиваясь на бок и прижимаясь к обнажённой груди супруга. – И для справки… я тоже скучала по тебе.

\- У меня предложение, - сказал он мечтательно, обнимая жену и поглаживая её по спине. – Давай не будем больше повторять этой ошибки. Я люблю быть в тебе.

\- Согласна. Я тоже это люблю. Особенно сейчас, когда не нужно заботиться о презервативах и таблетках…. Бииип… - Эми дотронулась кончиком пальца до носа мужа и нежно поцеловала его в губы. И кстати о детях. Ты не против, если у нас будет только двое детей?

\- Хмм, вообще-то я подумывал о троих. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю всё, что делится на три, но ты хозяйка матки, так что последнее слово за тобой. И цитируя тебя, скажу: «И кстати о детях». У меня был очень смущающий меня разговор с Лизой сегодня. Она расспрашивала о том, как к тебе в животик попал ещё один ребёночек?

\- Серьёзно? И что ты ей ответил?

\- Правду, конечно. Я прочитал ей лекцию по биологии о размножении особей человеческого вида и показал презентацию из серии снимков о половых органах мужчин и женщин и о самом процессе зачатия…. Ох… биология. Лучше бы она спросила меня о физических явлениях.

\- Бог мой, Шелдон, ты рассказал нашей четырехлетней дочери о половом акте? – не веря своим ушам, спросила Эми.

\- Ну, да. Сначала она морщилась и хихикала, но вскоре заинтересовалась. И я начинаю подозревать, что своим полем деятельности она выберет именно биологию. К сожалению.

\- Не поняла? А чем плоха биология?

\- Хмм… это вопрос с подвохом и я не буду отвечать на него. Не хочу больше покупать двадцать пять кошек, - сказал Шелдон, нежно поглаживая живот супруги.

Словно почувствовав руку отца, ребёнок пошевелился, заставив физика сменить тему разговора.

\- Эми, а доктор случайно не мог ошибиться? Вдруг наш третий малыш скрывается за нашим сыном? Моя матушка тоже не думала, что у неё близнецы до самых родов. Я был стеснительным ребёнком….

Эми рассмеялась, но Шелдон был вполне серьёзен. Он снова положил руку на живот жены и ладонью тихо постучал по нему три раза:

\- Стивен…. Стивен…. Стивен…. Ты там один? – спросил он и приложил ухо к животу.

\- Шелдон, доктор не ошибся. УЗИ показало, что там только один ребёнок, - ответила Эми, поглаживая мужа по волосам.

\- Если только второй не спрятался за первым, - не унимался физик.

\- Ну хорошо, уговорил, - сказала Эми. – Обещаю, что подумаю над этим… через пару лет. Никогда бы не подумала, что ты захочешь иметь много детей. Честно говоря, когда мы познакомились, я и подумать не смела, что у нас вообще будут дети.

\- Я тоже, - мечтательно произнёс он, - а теперь посмотри на нас. Мы стали хорошими родителями с двумя нобелевскими премиями….

\- Пока что с одной, - поправила мужа Эми.

\- Это пока что, - добавил Шелдон.

\- И почему Стивен, а не Майкл, например?

\- А ты против?

\- Да нет. Но я всё-таки думала, что мы вместе дадим имя нашему сыну.

\- Хорошо. Я за Стивена, а ты? – Шелдон вопросительно посмотрел на супругу, приподняв брови в ожидании ответа. – Пока ты обдумываешь моё предложение, хочу заметить, что мне очень нравится это имя. Представляю довольное лицо профессора Хокинга, когда я сообщу ему, что назвал своего сына в его честь.

\- Вот хитрюга, - рассмеялась Эми. – Похоже, что у меня нет выбора. Пусть будет Стивен.

\- Ура! – воскликнул довольный физик и страстно поцеловал жену, после чего добавил, - а если в твоём животике прячется ещё один малыш, он будет Леонардом. И не закатывай глаза, я всё видел, Эми.

\- Надеюсь, это будет девочка. Тогда я назову её Пенни, - съязвила нейробиолог и поцеловала мужа в кончик носа.

\- О, нет. Только через мой труп, - заныл Шелдон.

\- Что ж, очень жаль. Придётся мне тебя убить, - хихикнула Эми и снова щёлкнула мужа по носу, но увидев испуганное выражение лица мужа, добавила, - bazinga!

Тук, тук, тук, - Президент Сиберт!

Тук, тук, тук, - Президент Сиберт!

Тук, тук, тук, - Президент Сиберт!

\- Входите, доктор Купер! – Шелдон открыл дверь и обомлел. В кабинете президента Калтеха его ждал не только Сиберт, но и ещё один человек.

\- Крипке?!

\- Купер.

\- Итак, господа кандидаты, - начал президент, но Шелдон перебил его.

\- Кандидаты… куда?

\- А вы не в курсе, доктор Купер? Я вас просвещу, - ответил Сиберт и жестом пригласил Шелдона присесть рядом с Барри. – Сегодня утром, я получил ещё одно письмо из нобелевского комитета. В нем сказано, что они повторно изучили теорию доктора Крипке. Рассмотрев её более внимательно, они пришли к выводу, что Барри достоин стать кандидатом на нобелевскую премию….

\- Простите… что?! – сглотнув комок в горле, произнёс ошарашенный Шелдон. – А как же я и Эми? Как же все эти интервью и журналисты?

\- Доктор Купер, вы не дали мне договорить. Вас и Эми по-прежнему номинируют на медаль. Вы трое отправляетесь в декабре в Стокгольм. Но только комитет решит, кто победит. К общей радости хочу добавить, что Калтех выигрывает в обоих случаях. Правда, это здорово?

\- О… мой… Бог… - не веря своим ушам, произнёс Шелдон, глядя в довольное лицо своего врага. Не суждено мне когда-либо избавиться от тебя Крипке.

\- Я о тебе того же мнения. Хорошо, что с нами будет Эми. Надеюсь она предотвратит между нами драку, когда я выиграю. Кроме того, она вытрет твои слёзки, когда ты будешь рыдать как дитя. – Крипке рассмеялся, но увидев грозное выражение лица президента университета, заткнулся.

\- Эми не поедет в Стокгольм, - не обращая внимания на грубость Барри, ответил Шелдон. – В эти дни она будет рожать.

\- Мне жаль, что я снова не увижу Эми на награждении, - печально произнёс Сиберт, похлопывая Шелдона по плечу. Она действительно смогла бы утешить тебя….

\- Что?! Утешить? Значит вы думаете, что теория Крипке лучше, чем моя? – Взревел разгневанный физик-теоретик.

\- Конечно, я так не думаю, Шелдон. Обе ваши теории хороши, но что касается меня. Я отдал бы приз тебе и Эми. Без обид, Барри. – Сиберт похлопал по плечу Крипке. – Но это не в моей власти, к сожалению.

\- Да как они посмели сделать кандидатом Крипке! – орал Шелдон, шагая кругами по лаборатории Леонарда. – Он дурак и морда у него кирпичом! Я перестану верить в науку, если приз окажется в его медвежьих лапах! Я брошу физику и пойду работать официантом в бывшую кафешку Пенни! И даже там я буду лучшим работником!

\- Шелдон, угомонись! – рявкнул на друга Леонард и, схватив его за плечи, усадил на стул. – Я с тобой согласен. Твоя теория намного опережает время и всё, что мы знаем о вселенной. Это просто бомба. Нобелевский комитет просто обязан отдать премию тебе и Эми. Но возможен вариант, где они пойдут другим путём. Более простым для понимания. Тогда премия уйдет Крипке….

\- Ну спасибо, Леонард. Это так ты утешаешь меня в трудную минуту? Говоришь, что я могу не получить награду?

\- Я просто реалистично смотрю на вещи. Но если комитет состоит из настоящих учёных, то безусловно награду отдадут тебе. Я бы точно отдал её тебе.

\- О Леонард, ты такая няшка, - умиляясь ответил Шелдон. – Жаль, что ты не настоящий учёный. Но я всё равно люблю тебя.

\- Спасибо, блин, - сквозь зубы произнёс Леонард. – Я тебя тоже люблю.

\- Сарказм? – приподняв брови, спросил Шелдон.

\- Ни в коем случае, - ухмыльнувшись ответил невысокий физик, поправляя очки. А теперь поехали домой.


	32. Chapter 32

**Глава 32**

\- Поверить не могу, что Нобелевский комитет не может решить, кто получит награду, - сетовал Шелдон, отправляя в рот кусок курицы с мандаринами. – Уже ноябрь. Это просто издевательство. Неужели они до сих пор не поняли, что работа Крипке полный отстой. Хокум….

Вся банда собралась в доме Куперов на очередной ужин с китайской едой. Удобно расположившись вокруг кофейного столика рядом с камином, парни и девушки уже час выслушивали причитания хозяина дома по поводу нерешительности Нобелевского комитета, периодически закатывая глаза, но не перебивая его.

\- Шелдон, вполне возможно, что они решат разделить приз между всеми нами. Работа Барри тоже заслуживает всяческих похвал, - подала голос Эми, засовывая подушку под свою спину.

\- Эми, это же просто гравитоны. Тоже мне, великое открытие. Да о них все знают с тридцатых годов прошлого века. «Ой, я открыл систему взаимодействия гравитонов. Подайте мне Нобелевскую премию»…. Ненавижу Крипке. - раздражённо ответил физик-теоретик, изображая речь своего соперника. - Разве может его работа сравниться с нашей инновационной теорией? Они там что, все тупые? И где моя горчица?

\- Сейчас принесу, - Эми с трудом приподнялась, удерживая свой немаленький живот, но Шелдон удержал её на месте.

\- Не беспокойся, дорогая. Тебе нужно беречь себя и наше будущее потомство, - произнёс он, поглаживая её живот. – Леонард, будь котиком, принеси горчицу.

\- А почему бы тебе самому не поднять задницу с дивана и не принести горчицу? – переспросил Леонард с вызовом. – Я больше не твоя домашняя собачонка, чтобы выполнять твои прихоти. Позволь напомнить, если ты забыл, мы больше не живём вместе. Так что, помоги себе сам.

\- Леонард, не будь букой, - спокойно произнёс Шелдон. – Неужели ты не видишь, что мне неудобно вылезать с того места, где я сижу. Для этого должны встать все остальные, чтобы пропустить меня. Да что с тобой не так? И для справки, я никогда не считал тебя собачонкой, не смотря на то, что ты постоянно ноешь и скулишь.

\- Шелдон! – воскликнула Пенни. – Сколько раз тебе говорить, нельзя так с другом. И ты, Леонард, прекрати быть чмошником.

\- Ай! Извини, Леонард, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Эми дала мне понять, что я неправ, когда ущипнула меня за бедро. Это было больно, между прочим, - произнёс Шелдон, осуждающе посмотрев в глаза жены, после чего обратился к индусу более мягким голосом, – Радж, будь котиком, принеси горчицу.

\- Конечно, - ответил индус, не желая вступать в конфронтацию с раздражённым физиком. Повернувшись к Леонарду, Радж показал ему язык и добавил: - Я котэ, а ты нет.

\- Послушай, Шелдон, - сказал Леонард, меняя тему, - Эми права. Комитет может признать обе ваши работы и разделить приз. И я бы тебе советовал не переживать так. Свою медаль ты всё равно получишь.

\- Да? А если премию дадут Крипке? Я просто не хочу видеть, как медаль будут вешать на шею моему злейшему врагу, - ответил Шелдон, ковыряясь в своей тарелке, пытаясь подцепить очередной кусочек курочки.

\- Шелдон, на это можно посмотреть и с другой стороны, - произнёс Говард, загадочно улыбаясь. – Только представь, каково будет Крипке, когда медаль будут вешать на твою шею.

\- О, об этом я не подумал, - ответил физик и издал свой знаменитый смешок, похожий на серию вздохов. – Ему это точно не понравится.

\- Да и денежный приз будет поделён на три части, львиную долю из которых получишь ты и Эми, - добавила Бернадетт.

\- Точно! – воскликнул обрадованный Купер и снова рассмеялся. – Выкуси, Крипке.

\- Жалко, что Эми не будет присутствовать на церемонии, - сказала Бернадетт.

\- А вы не находите это странным, что Эми во второй раз не будет присутствовать на награждении? – спросила Пенни. – Сначала похищение, теперь роды….

\- Ага, это воистину забавно. Оба раза она рожает и сразу же получает Нобелевку. Мистика, - хихикнул Радж, передавая Куперу горчицу.

\- Шелдон, ты залетай Эми почаще, тогда весь ваш дом будет завален Нобелевскими медалями, - рассмеялся Говард.

\- Ха-ха, очень смешно, - фыркнул Шелдон. – Хотя, если подумать, этот факт нельзя опровергнуть.

\- Шелдон, у меня вопрос, - заявила Пенни. – Если Эми с тобой не поедет в Швецию, может я и Леонард составим тебе компанию?

\- Исключено, - ответил теоретик. – Вы все остаётесь в Пасадене. Я не могу оставить свою жену без присмотра.

\- Шелдон, мне не нужен присмотр. Я не инвалид, - огрызнулась Эми.

\- Позволь тебе напомнить, Эми, что в прошлый раз, когда я потерял бдительность… тебя похитили. И это несмотря на то, что у тебя ещё не было Нобелевки. К тому же в мире ещё много злодеев больных на голову. - Парировал физик, многозначительно посмотрев на супругу. – Так что, вы все будете круглосуточно находиться рядом с Эми. Я уже составил график дежурств с подробными инструкциями. Позже я разошлю вам его по почте. Кстати, я включил в список мою маму и родителей Эми.

\- Это так романтично, Шелдон, - внезапно сказала Эми, мечтательно заглядывая в глаза мужа и не замечая как все остальные дружно закатили глаза.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Шелдон и нежно поцеловал жену в губы. – Мне так жаль, что я не могу остаться с тобой, когда ты будешь рожать.

\- О, это так мило, - заныл Радж, вытирая слёзы.

\- Шелдон, - обратилась к мужу Эми, закрывая дверь за последним гостем. – У меня предложение. Давай уложим Лизу спать пораньше и займёмся кое-чем интересненьким. Как ты на это смотришь?

\- Честно говоря, у меня сегодня нет настроения, Эми, - устало ответил Шелдон. – Вся моя сила воли уходит на то, чтобы не разразиться дикой истерикой из-за Нобелевского комитета. Меня уже и так подмывает на решительные действия, а именно что-нибудь разломать и выбросить в окно. И клянусь коляской Стивена Хокинга, я так и поступлю, если завтра не услышу новости из Швеции.

\- Хорошо, - спокойно ответила Эми. – Ты случайно не хочешь поехать завтра в гости к моим родителям? Там ты сможешь разломать всё, что угодно. Особенно в спальне моей матери.

\- Я не могу ехать завтра к твоим родителям. Завтра пейнтбол, - заявил физик, посмотрев на жену таким взглядом, как будто она сумасшедшая.

\- Так это ещё лучше. Ты сможешь пристрелить Крипке. Тогда жюри точно выберет нас. И этот вариант меня устраивает гораздо больше, чем смотреть на то, как ты разрушаешь наш новый дом.

\- Эми, это был эвфемизм. Научись распознавать замену понятий. Я конечно же не собирался разрушать наш дом. Но ты подала мне хорошую идею насчёт Крипке. Если не получится его пристрелить, я смогу отравить его чай, например. Однажды я уже пытался, но он не любит чай, к сожалению….

\- А я могу научить парочку капуцинов стрелять отравленными дротиками, - задумчиво добавила Эми. – И ни один суд присяжных не признает нас виновными. Потому что люди любят обезьян.

\- Я тоже люблю обезьян, - добавила Лиза, входя в комнату с учебником по анатомии человеческого тела, открытой на странице по размножению. Положив учебник перед родителями на диван, она сказала: - Я так и не поняла, как ребёнок попал к тебе в животик? Папа говорил, что это работа его сперматозоидов, но не сказал откуда они взялись?

\- Всё, мне пора в душ! – воскликнул Шелдон, убегая из гостиной и крича по дороге, - Эми, объясни всё нашей дочери. Я физик, а не хиппи!

\- Хорошо, я всё тебе расскажу, но сначала ты должна мне рассказать, что говорил тебе твой папа, о размножении, - провожая мужа уничижительным взглядом, произнесла Эми.

Пока Эми рассказывала своей четырехлетней дочери о зачатии и беременности, учитывая её малолетний возраст, Шелдон принял душ и тайком пробрался в спальню.

Оказавшись в уютной постели, он снова задумался о своём открытии и представил надменное лицо Крипке, получившего незаслуженную награду.

Если это произойдёт, то Крипке будет измываться над ним всю оставшуюся жизнь. Шелдон привык к издевательствам в свой адрес, но Эми? Это было совсем другое дело. Он не мог допустить издёвок по отношению к ней.

Тем не менее с этим он ничего не мог поделать.

\- Проклятый Крипке, - пробормотал физик и закутался в одеяло с головой, тяжело вздыхая. - Как бы мне сейчас пригодился горячий яблочный сидр с палочками корицы.

Шелдон не заметил, когда он заснул, но чётко понял, что уже проснулся, как только почувствовал шаловливые ручки жены в штанах своей пижамы.

\- Шелдооон, - шептала Эми ему на ухо. – Десерт подан.

\- Эми, - вздыхая, ответил он, вытаскивая её руку из своих штанов. – Что в моей фразе: « Я не в настроении» ты не поняла?

\- Я просто подумала, что возможно смогу отвлечь тебя от дурных мыслей, - начала оправдываться Эми.

\- Ну конечно…. У тебя только один секс на уме, - огрызнулся физик снова прячась под одеялом. Но передумав, он вылез из-под него и сел, пристально вглядываясь в опечаленное лицо супруги. – Прости меня, Эми. Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто многое стоит на кону.

\- Я знаю, - ответила она и прильнула к груди мужа. – Я тоже переживаю, Шелдон. Но я не теряю надежды. Комитет примет верное решение. Мы выиграем. Вот увидишь.

\- Ты и в правду так думаешь или говоришь это, чтобы подбодрить меня? – спросил он поглаживая жену по спине.

\- Ну одно другому не мешает, - улыбаясь произнесла она, неловко подбираясь к губам мужа, чтобы получить сладкий поцелуй. Но не добравшись до его лица, остановилась на шее, оставляя на ней мелкие осторожные поцелуи.

\- Хитрая лиса, - ухмыльнулся физик, наслаждаясь теплом её губ на своей сонной артерии. Шелдон никогда не мог понять, как такие робкие касания её губ могли завести его мотор с полуоборота. – Ах, Эмиии…. Пожалуй… я готов к сеансу соития, но только по-быстрому….

\- Угу, - пробормотала она, не прерывая поцелуев.

Первые раскаты грома прокатились по Пасадене в тот момент, когда Шелдон вошёл в лоно своей жены сзади. Он никогда не признавался, что был рад очередной беременности супруги. Этот факт давал ему шанс заниматься с ней любовью в одной из его любимых позиций.

Он любил гладить её спину, пробираться обеими руками к её грудям и изредка шлёпать её манящий зад в порыве страсти. К тому же, проникновение было глубже и приятнее. Только одно не устраивало Шелдона, он не видел прекрасного лица своей жены и не мог подарить ей страстный поцелуй.

\- Боже мой, Шелдон, это чудесно, - шептала Эми, двигаясь навстречу его сильным ударам всё быстрее и быстрее, чувствуя приближение своего оргазма.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя… о… мой… - Шелдон почти лежал на спине жены, обхватив её живот обеими руками, оберегая своё потомство от сильной качки. – Эми… я… почти… уже….

Почувствовав долгожданную пульсацию на члене, свидетельствующую об оргазме своей женщины и сделав пару быстрых и мощных ударов, он наконец-то выстрелил своё семя, застонав так громко, что заглушил очередной раскат грома.

Осторожно вытащив себя из её женских прелестей, он нежно поцеловал жену и откатился на свою подушку, с трудом переводя дыхание.

\- По-быстрому, говоришь? – ухмыльнулась Эми, взглянув на часы в своём мобильном телефоне. – Я даже и не заметила, что прошло уже два часа.

\- Это всё ты виновата. Я уже давно бы спал, если бы тебе не пришло в голову ублажить меня орально, - произнёс физик. – И за это юная леди ты будешь наказана.

Шелдон наклонился над обнажённым телом жены и нежно прикусил её сосок, одновременно прищипывая второй.

\- Ой! – воскликнула Эми от неожиданности, но поддавшись наслаждению, добавила, понизив голос на октаву. – Я вижу, что кто-то не наигрался?

\- Я не играю, Эми, а наказываю тебя за непослушание, - фыркнул он и ещё глубже засосал её сосок.

\- Эй, я конечно готова к такому наказанию, - вновь возбуждаясь, ответила Эми, - но ты первый начал оральные ласки. У меня хоть и нет твоей эйдетической памяти, но я отчётливо помню прикосновения твоего языка к моим гениталиям.

\- Ах так? Ну держись, я покажу тебе на что способен Шелдон Купер, когда расписание его сна нарушено, - сказал он, переворачивая громоздкое тело жены на бок и приподнимая её ногу для более лёгкого доступа к её женственности.

Накрыв их обоих одеялом, он нежно и неспешно вошёл в её утробу в тот самый момент, когда дверь в спальню распахнулась и на пороге появилась их дочь.

\- Мама, на улице гроза и мне страшно, - сказала она, протирая сонные глаза и совершенно не замечая суеты родителей, которые в панике шарили под одеялом, пытаясь найти своё нижнее бельё.

Первой справилась Эми, несмотря на свою неповоротливость. Она просто накинула на себя ночнушку и как можно спокойнее ответила дочери:

\- Лиза, я провожу тебя в твою комнату и посижу с тобой, пока ты не заснёшь.

\- Это не поможет, мамочка. Я спала, когда гром разбудил меня и напугал, - произнесла Лиза, забираясь в родительскую кровать. Оказавшись посередине, она забралась под одеяло и обнялась с матерью к большой радости отца, который так и не нашёл свои трусы среди постельных принадлежностей.

\- Эми, - прошептал физик, - может мне отгородиться от вас стеной из подушек? Мне неловко лежать голым рядом со своей дочерью.

\- Проще найти трусы, чем заниматься строительством посреди ночи, - фыркнула нейробиолог, обнимая дочку, мгновенно уснувшую в материнских руках.

Эми едва сдерживала смех, наблюдая за растрёпанным, нервным, но всё же таким милым супругом.

\- Что?! – огрызнулся он, глядя на довольное лицо жены. – Тебе смешно из-за того, что наша малолетняя дочь застукала нас? Хорошо, что я накрыл наши тела одеялом, иначе я сгорел бы со стыда.

\- Сначала да, но со временем она забыла бы о том, что видела, - спокойно ответила Эми.

\- Да неужели? А что если у неё как и у меня эйдетическая память? Я до сих пор помню ту ночь, когда я проснулся среди ночи и увидел секс моих родителей. А ведь мне не было и двух лет. Я до сих пор помню их телодвижения и фырканье моего отца. Как будто это было вчера… Бррр…. Он был похож на филина, разве что крыльями не хлопал.

\- О, ну тогда ты молодец, что спрятал нас под одеялом. Надеюсь, что Лиза ничего не поняла.

\- Эми, я думаю, что нам пора ставить замок на нашу дверь, чтобы такое не повторилось впредь.

\- Согласованно. А теперь давай спать, обнимашка.

\- Не называй меня так….

\- Я тебя не слышу, потому что уже сплю. Спокойной ночи… медвежонок….

\- Эмиии….

Шелдон медленно пробирался к кустам, за которыми он разглядел синюю повязку на чьём-то рукаве. Хотя соперник был там не один и явно потерял бдительность, целуя девушку из своей же команды, физик-теоретик решил не рисковать и подкрался к паре, оставшись незамеченным.

Взяв на прицел спину соперника, Шелдон нажал на курок.

\- Ага! – воскликнул он, как только розовая краска ударила парня между лопатками.

\- Купер! – рявкнул подбитый соперник, сильно картавя и отрываясь от женщины. – Какого чёрта?

\- Крипке? Ванесса?! – уронив свою челюсть, пробормотал Шелдон, совершенно не ожидая увидеть этих двоих не только вместе, но и в одной команде.

\- Лови фашист гранату! – воскликнула Ванесса и выстрелила синей краской в грудь физика. Злобно хихикнув, она добавила, - ну, парни, я думаю, что вам есть что обсудить, пока я добиваю дружков Шелдона.

Громко рассмеявшись, Ванесса скрылась в кустах, оставив соперников гневным взором уничтожать друг друга.

Первым нарушил молчание Барри. Он заговорил, когда они побрели к ближайшей скамейке:

\- Купер, похоже мы снова будем путешествовать вместе. Я получил от Сиберта сообщение, в котором говорится, что в комитете голоса разделились поровну. Похоже, что Нобелевку нам придётся разделить… к сожалению.

\- Да уж. Этот день становится всё хуже. Крипке, объясни мне одну вещь. Как так получилось, что Ванесса Беннет и ты… пара. Насколько мне известно, ты не в её вкусе, - наконец оправившись от увиденной ранее сцены, произнёс Шелдон.

\- Она красотка, правда? – хихикнув, ответил Барри. – Погоди, ты знаешь её имя?

\- О, это долгая история. Она была замужем за одним моим знакомым, - уклончиво объяснил Шелдон, тщательно отворачивая лицо от Крипке, чтобы скрыть подёргивание своего века.

\- Что ж, мир тесен. Теперь она со мной.

\- Это только потому, что тебе светит Нобелевка и куча денег, если ты её выиграешь, конечно. И кстати, Барри, ты не хотел бы отведать чаю? Я что-то начинаю испытывать жажду. Может и ты её испытываешь?

\- Я что, в сарафанчике сюда пришёл? Не хочу я чаю, - огрызнулся Крипке. – К тому же у меня в машине есть кола.

\- Что ж, очень жаль. Я мог бы угостить тебя о-очень вкусным напитком….

\- Отвали, Купер, - сказал Барри, присаживаясь на скамью. – Лучше расскажи мне про Ванессу. Мы встречаемся чуть больше месяца и я хотел бы узнать её получше.

\- Ну уж нет. Я не собираюсь участвовать в сплетнях. В конце концов, это не моё дело. Меня совершенно не интересует, с кем ты вступаешь в коитус. Я разочарован другим вопросом. Я не могу понять, как можно сравнивать наши теории? Их вообще нельзя поставить на одну ступень.

\- Я тоже задаюсь этим вопросом. Что они вообще увидели в твоей теории? – сквозь смех сказал Барри и хлопнув Шелдона по плечу, отправился к своей машине.

\- «У меня в машине есть кола»…. Негодяй, - бросил ему вслед физик-теоретик, оставаясь на скамейке ждать членов своей команды.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Без руководства Шелдона ребята проиграли битву и теперь направлялись к скамье, на которой он сидел.

Это было жуткое зрелище. Парни как будто бы побывали в Индии на празднике красок, Холи.

Троица приблизилась к Куперу, таща за собой бесполезные ружья и, устало опустились на лавку рядом с Шелдоном.

\- Мы проиграли, - печально разглядывая свои разноцветные штаны, произнёс Леонард.

\- Я вижу, - ответил Шелдон и четверо раздосадованных друзей громко вздохнули. После чего наступила тишина, которую через некоторое время прервал Купер. – Крипке встречается с Ванессой….

\- Что?! – одновременно выдохнули приятели, раскрыв рты от удивления.

Шелдон долго и страстно целовал Эми, не обращая внимания на других пассажиров, спешащих на свои рейсы. Он оторвался от её губ только тогда, когда Леонард похлопал его по плечу.

\- Дружище, твой рейс объявили. Тебе пора в самолёт.

\- Я буду скучать, - сказал Шелдон жене, крепко прижимая её к себе насколько позволял её огромный живот.

\- Я буду скучать больше, - поглаживая лицо мужа обеими руками, ответила Эми.

\- Береги себя, пока меня не будет. Принимай витамины и микроэлементы в нужных пропорциях. Я всё же надеюсь, что ты не начнёшь рожать до моего приезда. Я постараюсь приехать как можно быстрее.

\- Ты же знаешь, что мой срок через два дня, - улыбаясь произнесла Эми.

\- Может мне не ехать? Мне грустно от той мысли, что меня не будет рядом. Я плохой муж… - почти плача, сказал он.

\- Ты лучший муж на свете. Я люблю тебя, мой медвежонок. Ты должен ехать. Со мной всё будет хорошо. Наши друзья позаботятся обо мне и Лизе.

\- Я знаю, поэтому и доверяю им самую большую драгоценность, которой обладаю….

\- О, Шелдон, это так мило, - произнесла Пенни, обнимая семейную пару.

\- О, групповые обнимашки! – воскликнул Леонард и, вытерев слёзы рукавом, присоединился к остальным.

\- О, нет, - промычал Шелдон, войдя в салон самолёта и увидев Ванессу, сидящую возле иллюминатора. Достав свой посадочный талон, он взглянул на закреплённое за ним кресло и смело подошёл к Крипке и сопровождающей его женщине.

\- Это моё место, - раздражённо произнёс Купер, тыкая Ванессе билетом в лицо.

\- Да, брось, чувак. Пусть девушка наслаждается видами из окна. Какая разница где сидеть у окна или у прохода? – усмехнувшись, сказал Барри.

\- Не согласен. В билете чётко указано, что место возле окна моё, - не сдавался Шелдон. – Если не хочешь скандала, скажи своей попутчице, чтобы она освободила моё место.

Ванесса не стала спорить. Она лишь закатила глаза и пересела на место в середине, сдвинув Крипке к проходу.

Вздохнув с облегчением, Шелдон полез к своему месту возле окна, не подозревая о коварном плане обиженной девушки. Когда физик перешагнул её ноги, она резко подняла колено и ударила его в промежность. Купер взвыл на весь салон, прикрывая ушибленные гениталии свободной от сумки рукой.

\- Это моя девочка, - одобрительно произнёс Барри и рассмеялся.

\- Сэр, у вас всё в порядке? – спросила подошедшая к ним бортпроводница.

\- Нет, мисс, - ответил физик, всё ещё прикрывая ладонью свои яички. – Я думаю, что у этой ненормальной женщины случился спазм и её нога непроизвольно дёрнулась вверх. У вас случайно не найдётся немного льда? И другого места, желательно подальше от этих двоих… и возле окна?

\- Лёд я принесу, но с местом будет сложнее. Свободных нет. Сожалею, сэр.

\- Но это больше двенадцати часов полёта! – возмутился физик-теоретик. – И запомните, мисс, если вы увидите по прилёту на этом месте моё безжизненное тело, то в убийстве будут виноваты эти двое.

\- Ещё раз, простите, но ничем помочь не могу. И будем надеяться, что вы долетите живым, - ответила девушка, мило улыбаясь и, направилась к другим пассажирам.

Недовольный физик наконец-то устроился на своём месте и окатил ухмыляющуюся Ванессу гневным взглядом. Немного наклонившись к ней, он прошептал:

\- Не забывай, я техасец до мозга костей. А мы умеем сводить счёты.

Улыбка медленно сползла с лица девушки и она серьёзно посмотрела на соседа.

\- Прости, Шелдон, я и сама не ожидала, что стукну тебя так сильно.

\- Да уж. Хорошо, что я уже выполнил свои репродуктивные обязанности. Эми на днях подарит мне ещё одного ребёнка. Поэтому она и не смогла полететь со мной, - ответил он, гордясь своими достижениями.

\- Серьёзно?! У тебя будет второй ребёнок?! А Барри знает?

\- Конечно. Похоже, знают все, кроме тебя. Дэйв тоже в курсе. Теперь я вижу, что вы не общаетесь. Иначе ты бы знала. Вы в разводе?

\- Да, он так и не простил меня. Но мне всё равно. С Барри намного веселее. И кстати, я снова вернулась в университет. Надоело сидеть дома.

\- Хочу заметить, что физикой занимаются не потому, что надоело сидеть дома. У тебя должно быть желание и стремление сделать мир лучше. Я не вижу этого в тебе. Может тебе лучше податься в официантки? У моей подруги, Пенни, это не плохо получалось… иногда. А сейчас, извини, мне нужно написать моей жене. Пока мы не взлетели и нас не заставили отключить телефоны.

Шелдон достал телефон, не заметив недовольного взгляда Ванессы и написал Эми сообщение:

«Я уже в самолёте. К сожалению Крипке сопровождает Ванесса. Ты только не волнуйся. Я буду держаться от них подальше, как ты и просила. Правда мы думали, что Крипке будет один, но их теперь двое. Свяжемся по прилёту в Стокгольм. Люблю. Шелдон».

Ответ пришёл незамедлительно:

«Я в гневе, но не на тебя, мой пупсик. Я доверяю тебе, поэтому советую не терять бдительность. Приятного полёта. Когда приземлишься, не забудь сообщить. Люблю тебя, детка и жду хороших новостей. Эми».

Шелдон улыбнулся и убрал телефон в карман. Они ещё не взлетели, но соседи его уже бесили. Крипке и Ванесса казалось, забыли о присутствии долговязого физика-теоретика и мило осыпали друг друга всевозможными комплиментами, называя друг друга «Зая» и «Котя». Это было противно. Послушав пару минут эту слащаво-приторную болтовню, Шелдон достал наушники и ноутбук. Он нетерпеливо ожидал взлёта самолёта, сложив руки на коленях, чтобы поскорее включить компьютер и не слышать больше этих пустомель.

Наконец, самолёт прокатился по взлётной полосе и плавно взмыл в воздух, набирая высоту. На табло высветилось предупреждение, что пассажиры могут свободно перемещаться по салону и пользоваться электронными приборами, чем Шелдон и воспользовался. Включив фильм про Губку Боба, он погрузился в прекрасный мир мультипликации.

К его большой радости ни Крипке, ни Ванесса не приставали к нему во время полёта, за исключением одного случая, когда Барри не захотел выпустить своего соседа в туалет после того, как Шелдон в очередной раз унизил его умственные способности в присутствии дамы.

Через четыре часа после произошедшего события, Купер был вынужден извиниться перед своим злейшим врагом и признать его гениальность и красоту, после чего рванул в туалет под громкий хохот Ванессы, едва не намочив штаны.

Облегчившись и пообещав себе не пить воды до окончания полёта, Шелдон вернулся на место и начал готовиться ко сну. К счастью, большая часть полёта проходила ночью и у физика был неплохой шанс не слышать трескотни надоедливых соседей.

Прикрыв глаза маской для сна, Купер углубился в воспоминания о своей прекрасной женщине. Он ругал себя за то, что оставил её одну в столь сложный период. Шелдон безусловно доверял своим друзьям, но он сам хотел быть рядом. И зачем только Эми отговорила его? Они почти поругались в тот вечер, когда он начал настаивать на том, что не полетит в Швецию.

Эми и слышать не хотела о его великолепных доводах в пользу того, что ему непременно нужно остаться дома. Она отметала всё, что он предоставлял в качестве неопровержимых доказательств. Начиная с родов и кончая разбившимся самолётом и его похоронами. Но его хитрая женщина и слышать ни о чём не хотела. Ко всему прочему, она ещё и чемодан ему хотела собрать, но с этим ей не повезло. Шелдон был очень дотошен в упаковке и Эми пришлось сдаться. Хоть в чём-то ему повезло, не смотря на то, что он три часа прикреплял бирки к каждой вещи, вплоть до носков и трусов….

«Интересно, какие на ней сейчас трусы? Наверное те розовые с серым кружевом, которые она носила в прошлое воскресение, когда у них было соитие. Они так плавно скользили по её гладким бёдрам, когда он их снимал. Это было восхитительно.

И бюстгальтер им под стать. Её грудь немного выпирала сверху кружева. Это было забавно. Они едва не выпрыгивали из чашек лифчика. Ещё бы. Грудь Эми теперь стала вдвое больше и это очень возбуждало. Они стали тяжелее и еле-еле вмещались в его ладони. Такие мягкие и податливые, как тесто для его дрожжевого хлеба. Вот бы снова потискать их… и поцеловать…. Ах, Эми. Моя шаловливая лисица….

Эми мило улыбалась и касалась его плеча рукой, своей маленькой и тёплой ладонью. Она коснулась его губ своими бархатными нежными губами и тихо прошептала:

\- Сэр, проснитесь, мы подлетаем и поднимите спинку кресла в вертикальное положение».


	33. Chapter 33

**Глава 33**

Как Шелдон не старался, он не смог сдержать своего обещания держаться от Крипке подальше. Куда бы он ни шёл, везде были эти двое.

К большому разочарованию Шелдону пришлось участвовать во всех предварительных мероприятиях, запланированных страной организатором. И на все эти мероприятия его приглашали вместе с Барри. Это бесило.

В любом другом случае Шелдон мог бы легко отказаться от бесконечных встреч с назойливыми журналистами, но Эми строго настрого запретила ему делать это. В конце концов он должен был блистать и притворяться милым парнем, чтобы расположить к себе Нобелевский комитет.

Таковы были инструкции его супруги, что очень сильно напоминало другой комитет по бессрочным контрактам в Калтехе. Тот комитет, к сожалению, не принял во внимание ни гениальность учёного, ни те подарки, которые он пытался дарить.

Не получили бессрочный контракт и друзья Шелдона. Не помогла и вываливающаяся из платья грудь Пенни, которую Леонард привёл с собой, чтобы блеснуть прелестями своей подруги перед жюри дабы размягчить их сердца.

И только одно обрадовало Шелдона в тот вечер. Крипке тоже не достался контракт, после чего он резко охладел к миссис Дэвис, перестав печь ей дрожжевой хлеб и сидеть с её детьми.

Теперь же, спустя годы, это не имело особого значения. Здесь, в Швеции, в Стокгольме, в здании ратуши решится его судьба и судьба Эми. Обдумывая завтрашнюю церемонию, Шелдон Купер наблюдал красивый вид из окна своего номера.

Вечерний Стокгольм был великолепен. Шелдон в жизни не видел столько снега. Взглянув на заранее приготовленный для церемонии смокинг и тяжело вздохнув, он решил совершить пешую прогулку по зимнему городу.

Облачившись в свою красную куртку, которая согревала его на Северном Полюсе, и надев на голову такого же цвета шапку с ушками, физик вышел из гостиницы и пошёл в сторону парка.

Хруст снега под ногами странным образом успокаивал учёного. К тому же он переливался всеми цветами радуги под городскими фонарями. Это было красиво.

Зацепив краем варежки немного снега, Шелдон уставился на снежинки. Они были идеально симметричны. Их геометрия была совершенна, а главное ни одна снежинка не повторяла другую.

«Безупречно», - произнёс Шелдон, любуясь точными пропорциями.

Может ему стоит повторить романтический жест Леонарда и привезти Эми снежинку в акриловой упаковке? Ну уж нет. Он не будет повторяться и добудет для Эми лучший подарок, какой может получить учёный. И этим подарком должна была быть медаль с изображением Альфреда Нобеля на аверсе.

Взглянув на часы, физик понял, что до назначенной встречи с Нобелевским комитетом оставалось всего пару часов. Шелдон обратился к Богу, в которого не верил и поблагодарил его за то, что на этой встрече он будет избавлен от присутствия своего конкурента. Комитет встречался с кандидатами конфиденциально.

Приняв короткий душ, Шелдон облачился в свой лучший наряд и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Он был великолепен. Чёрный костюм отлично сидел на его высокой фигуре, отчётливо выделяя упругие ягодицы. Под стать костюму были и ботинки, начищенные до блеска. Белая рубашка отражала сияние глаз, делая его взор глубоким и значимым, а ярко-красный галстук подчёркивал важность человека, который его носил.

Единственным пробелом в этом прекрасном комплекте было отсутствие его спутницы. Женщины-учёного с великолепными зелёными глазами и длинными ресницами.

На секунду Шелдон представил как было-бы чудесно, если бы его жена зашла с ним вместе в тот кабинет и предстала перед жюри будучи в положении. Он представил их умилённые лица, осматривающие круглый животик его женщины. И ни один из членов комиссии не решился бы отказать в награде беременной женщине. Шелдон ухмыльнулся своим мыслям и неспешно припарковал свою задницу на заднее сидение, подъехавшего за ним лимузина.

Захлопнув за собой дверцу машины, физик ещё раз улыбнулся и поблагодарил свой гениальный мозг за прекрасный план, созревший в его голове. Он будет рекламировать свою жену.

Поднявшись по широкой мраморной лестнице на второй этаж, физик направился по длинному коридору к нужному кабинету, но пройдя половину пути, он с ужасом обнаружил, сидящую рядом с дверью Ванессу Беннет.

Возвращаться назад было бы глупо и Шелдон решил продолжить свой путь. Дойдя до дверей, Купер учтиво поклонился и поздоровался.

\- Добрый вечер, Ванесса. Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

\- Привет Шелдон, как поживают твои яички? Не отвалились ещё? – ответила девушка, довольная своей шуткой. – Ты уже нажаловался на меня своей жене?

\- Я намного сильнее, чем ты думаешь. Мне не нужно искать защиты у своей женщины, – ответил он, сохраняя спокойствие.

\- Молодец, - Ванесса снова хихикнула. – Ты стал настоящим мужчиной и я надеюсь, что ты больше не прячешься за широкой спиной Эми. Как это было при нашей встрече в доме, который вы купили.

Шелдон фыркнул и уселся в одно из кресел на почтительном расстоянии от блондинки. Решив не комментировать её слова, он сменил тему.

\- Ванесса, скажи мне, почему Крипке? Почему из всех мужчин на земле ты выбрала его? Не смотря на то, что между нами было, я всё же думаю, что ты достойна лучшего. И я уверен, что Дэйв Гиббс был для тебя хорошим вариантом. Что с тобой случилось, Ванесса? Почему ты скатилась до Барри Крипке, тратящего деньги от гранта на бары и шлюх.

\- Я не знаю, Шелдон, - ответила девушка, которой больше не хотелось улыбаться и шутить над собеседником. – Возможно мне теперь всё равно с кем встречаться. Ты мне очень нравился, но второго Шелдона Купера нет. Наверное я стала встречаться с Дэйвом, чтобы быть к тебе поближе? Я думала, что у нас с тобой могло быть будущее, но внезапное возвращение Эми всё испортило. Ты никогда не переставал любить её.

\- Это правда. И никогда не перестану. Эта женщина ключ к моему счастью. Так сказала одна гадалка-аферистка, к которой меня затащила моя подруга Пенни. Но я её простил, потому что это был всевозможный четверг. Тем не менее, гадалка оказалась права, когда сказала, что моя карьера пойдёт в гору, как только я налажу отношения с Эми. И… оп… я в Стокгольме. Кандидат на Нобелевскую премию, о которой я мечтал с детства. Правда из-за твоего парня я могу и не получить её, но….

\- Ты получишь её, Шелдон. Ваша с Эми работа выше всяких похвал. Я изучила её и сравнила с работой Барри. Я просто не могу понять, почему комитет не может этого осознать?

\- Всё очень просто, Ванесса. Наша работа слишком продвинута и лишь немногие умы способны оценить её, в отличие от работы Крипке. Там всё просто… даже очень. – Шелдон задумался и, вытер внезапно вспотевшие ладони о свои шикарные брюки, даже не заметив этого.

Некоторое время они молчали, пока тишину не нарушил вышедший из кабинета Барри, задиристо ухмыляясь.

\- Ну, что я могу сказать, Купер. Лишь одно… соси орехи.

Шелдон встал и направился к кабинету, но перед тем как открыть дверь в свою судьбу, он оглянулся и сказал:

\- Эми объяснила мне, что значит твоя фраза, когда ты кинул ею в моё лицо в прошлый раз. Я тогда не смог тебе ответить, но теперь могу. Барри, попроси лучше свою девушку сделать это. «Сосать орехи» у неё получается превосходно.

С этими словами Шелдон распахнул дверь кабинета и вошёл внутрь, оставив своего конкурента и его женщину с открытыми ртами.

\- Это, что ещё значит? – спросил Барри у Ванессы. – О чём он, блин, говорит?

\- Без понятия, милый. Наверное он просто хотел обидеть меня за тот случай в самолёте. Не обращай внимания. Он идиот.

Взяв физика под руку, Ванесса направила его к выходу. Она хотела поскорее уйти, чтобы Шелдон, не дай Господь, не объяснил её парню то, что на самом деле имел в виду.

Увидев перед собой двенадцать членов комитета, вальяжно расположившихся в глубоких кожаных креслах, Шелдон чуть не рухнул в обморок. Он медленно закрыл глаза и призвал на помощь метод вулканской медитации. Колинар не раз выручал его в подобных ситуациях и этот случай не стал исключением.

Как только он вошёл в большой кабинет, он заметил пятерых женщин и семерых мужчин, осматривающих его с головы до ног. Теперь же, по совету Эми, он оценивал каждого, мысленно раздевая их догола не открывая глаз. Эми оказалась права, это было забавно. Отличное воображение Шелдона превосходно справилось с этой работой.

\- Доброго вечера, господа, - произнёс он, стараясь сдержать смех. Это ему удалось и комиссия увидела на лице физика лишь очаровательную улыбку, из-за которой женская часть жюри мгновенно превратилась в желе.

Шелдон всегда знал, что он милый парень, но если сравнивать его с Барри Крипке, он был Аполлоном. Высокий, статный, ухоженный и подтянутый с прекрасной гигиеной, Шелдон знал, что это плюс в его сторону.

По милым улыбкам женщин, сидящих напротив и раздевающих его глазами, физик-теоретик догадывался, что они уже в его карманах. Осталось убедить мужчин в том, что они сделают правильный выбор в пользу теории суперасимметрии. Это будет непросто. Познакомившись в университете с доктором Гандерсоном несколько лет назад, Шелдон был не в восторге из-за полного отсутствия чувства юмора у этого джентльмена. Теперь их было семь и все шведы.

\- Рады приветствовать вас в Стокгольме, доктор Купер, - сказал сидящий в центре мужчина, поглаживая свою козлиную бородку. Судя по всему он и был председателем. – Мы были очень огорчены, что ваша супруга не смогла приехать… снова. Она становится для нас кем-то вроде призрака.

\- Смею вас заверить, сэр, что Эми очень даже живая и в данный момент находится на девятом месяце беременности. Срок родов завтра и она не хотела, чтобы роды начались во время церемонии. Согласитесь, было-бы неловко, если бы она залила подиум околоплодными водами. К тому же такой длительный перелёт мог бы негативно отразиться на её здоровье и здоровье нашего малыша. – Закончив фразу, Шелдон услышал, как женская половина жюри мягко выдохнула в отличие от мужчин, которых не тронула столь трогательная история. Тем не менее физик продолжил:

– Это наш второй ребёнок и Эми отличная мать. Хотя, после того как её похитили сразу же после рождения нашей дочки и они встретились спустя три года… им было нелегко знакомиться заново. Но теперь всё встало на свои места и наша старшая дочь с нетерпением ожидает появления на свет брата… как и я. – Женщины снова вздохнули, тронутые его рассказом до глубины души… как и пара мужчин.

\- Нам очень жаль, что вашей супруги пришлось пройти через все эти испытания, - сказал председатель. – Но всё же она смогла с этим справиться и теперь у вас обоих есть гениальная работа. Что натолкнуло вас на идею суперасимметрии?

\- О, простите, сэр, но это личное. Я обещал Эми, что не скажу об этом, - ответил Шелдон, покраснев до ушей. Обведя членов комиссии взглядом и уловив их любопытство, он произнёс, - ну ладно, я расскажу вам, если пообещаете никому не говорить. Это секрет и если Эми узнает, что я проболтался, она убьёт меня….

Все дружно закивали головой и физик, переступив с ноги на ногу в полном смятении, произнёс почти шёпотом: - Это была грудь моей жены… немного… асимметричная. Совсем немного….

Все дружно рассмеялись и кое-кто даже захлопал в ладоши, чуть не вызвав у Шелдона припадок. В полном отчаянии он взмолился: - Помните, вы обещали никому не говорить!

\- Будьте спокойны, доктор Купер, ваша тайна умрёт вместе с нами, - ответил за всех председатель. – Так значит идея принадлежит вашей жене?

\- Не совсем так. Грудь принадлежит моей жене, а идея мне. Но она помогала с вычислениями. Моя Эми не только гениальный нейробиолог, за что она и получила Нобелевскую премию благодаря вам, господа. Она ещё и отличный физик. Забавно, да?

\- Хорошо, доктор Купер, - продолжил председатель, - не могли бы вы рассказать о вашей работе? Так сказать… из первых уст…. Весь учёный мир практически согласился с тем, что теория суперсимметрии недоказуема, а вы взяли и перевернули её с ног на голову, сделав суперасимметрией. Это великолепно, но мы хотели бы услышать как вы видите то, что создали?

\- Для этого я и пришёл сюда, господа…, - начал Шелдон, одарив милой улыбкой всех присутствующих.

\- Господь всемогущий, только не вы! - воскликнул Шелдон, когда отворилась дверь лифта и внутрь ввалились Барри с Ванессой. – Когда же этот кошмар закончится?

\- Привет Купер, - прокартавил Крипке. – Мы с моей дамой только что получили массаж для пар. Шикарно расслабляет, попробуй как-нибудь.

\- Это вряд ли. Я не люблю, когда к моему телу прикасаются чужие руки. Только моей жене позволено трогать меня, - ответил физик с лёгкой улыбкой на лице. Он не мог не улыбаться, вспоминая Эми.

\- Посмотри, Ванесса, как он сияет, говоря о своей жене. Только нимба над головой не хватает. Твоя Эми, в постели всё такая же тигрица как и раньше? – ухмыляясь, спросил Крипке.

\- Боюсь, что я тебя не совсем понимаю. Что значит, как и раньше? – не понял намёка Купер.

\- Я имею в виду ту модель ракеты, которая стояла рядом с твоей кроватью, или вы уже пользуетесь другими игрушками во время секса? Более взрослыми… – рассмеявшись, спросил Барри.

\- О чём ты говоришь? – поинтересовалась Ванесса.

\- Что тут непонятного? Купер дарил наслаждение своей даме во время секса игрушечной ракетой. Он сам говорил. Правда Купер? Представляю эту сцену. Эми, наверное, визжала от экстаза.

\- Нет, неправда, - ответил Шелдон, сквозь зубы. – Я просто тогда не совсем понял, что ты имел в виду. И вообще, Барри, это не твоё дело, чем я занимаюсь в спальне со своей женой. Кроме того, твои пошлые высказывания оскорбляют не только меня, но и Эми. Этого я допустить не могу….

В мгновение ока Шелдон оказался возле другого мужчины и, прижавшись к нему вплотную, привалил его к стенке лифта и схватил за грудки. Ванесса взвизгнула и попыталась вмешаться.

\- Да что ж вы делаете? Прекратите немедленно! Иначе оба останетесь без медали за своё поведение! Шелдон отпусти его, быстро, а ты, Барри, извинись. Эми не заслуживает такого похабного к ней отношения!

Слова девушки мгновенно отрезвили парней и Шелдон ослабил хватку.

\- Ладно, чувак, извини. Я правда не хотел обидеть Эми. Она и так многое пережила, - сострадательно произнёс Крипке, ослабив гнев Шелдона, но в свойственной ему манере, невысокий физик добавил, - и до сих пор переживает. Ведь ей в мужья достался полный кретин.

К счастью для Барри, дверь лифта открылась и он скрылся за ней, таща за собой девушку в тот самый момент, когда кулак Шелдона воткнулся в ту стену, возле которой он только что стоял.

\- Кри-ип-ке-е! – услышал разгневанный вопль из закрывающегося лифта физик-теоретик и победоносно улыбнулся своей недовольной попутчице.

\- За что ты так с ним? – спросила Ванесса, которой совсем не понравилось общение двух учёных.

\- Не обращай внимания, дорогая. Мы постоянно подтруниваем друг над другом.

\- Я бы не назвала это подтруниванием. Ты просто издевался над ним и Эми.

\- Ванесса, мы соперники. Мы враждуем очень давно. Я терпеть не могу Купера. Всё всегда достаётся ему. Он видите ли гений, а мы простые работяги должны упорно трудиться над тем, что ему дается без малейших усилий, - прошипел Барри. – Особенно меня раздражает его эйдетическая память. Ты представляешь, стоит ему взглянуть на что-то и он запоминает это до конца жизни. Урод.

\- Ты просто завидуешь ему, - констатировала Ванесса. – Ты злишься за то, что Господь дал ему такой гениальный разум, а тебе нет. Зависть – это смертный грех, Барри. Не стоит тебе злиться на Шелдона. Хотя он и имеет высокий интеллект и эйдетическую память, природа обделила его, лишив других хороших качеств. Не зря ведь говорится, что от гения до безумия один шаг.

\- И Купер точно свихнётся, когда премию получу я, а не он.

Очень раздражённый Шелдон Купер ворвался в свой номер и тут же приложил лёд к ушибленной руке. Взвизгнув от мгновенного холода и боли, он уселся возле своего ноутбука ожидать звонка от Эми.

Ровно в десять часов вечера компьютер ожил, сообщая хозяину о входящем звонке.

\- Привет, Эми, - стараясь выглядеть расслабленным и довольным, произнёс Шелдон, как только милое лицо его жены появилось на экране. Спрятав раненую руку, он мило продолжил: – Как вы там? Я скучаю.

\- Привет, медвежонок, я тоже скучаю. Как прошла встреча с комитетом? Они наконец поняли, что ты лучший физик на Земле? – спросила Эми, лучезарно улыбаясь, хотя только что пережила свою первую схватку. Она тайком посмотрела на часы, чтобы засечь время. Нейробиолог хотела побыстрее узнать все новости и закончить разговор с мужем до наступления второй схватки.

\- Я думаю, что встреча была плодотворной. Судя по выражениям их лиц, члены комиссии остались довольны общением со мной. Я даже не ожидал этого. Обычно я не нравлюсь людям, но я чётко следовал твоим инструкциям и следил за тем, что говорил, - ответил Шелдон, нарисовав на лице улыбку коалы, пытаясь скрыть пульсирующую боль в правой руке. – Правда Крипке тоже произвёл на жюри хорошее впечатление. Судя по его довольной физиономии, когда он вышел из кабинета. И он снова оскорбил меня, предложив «сосать орехи». Но я не остался в долгу и подколол его шуткой. Правда я так и не понял, задел я его гордость или нет.

Эми мило улыбнулась наивности своего супруга и её сердце сжалось от тоски по нему. К сожалению это чувство прошло стремительно, так же как и пришло, когда новая порция боли накрыла её. Эми держалась как могла. Она не хотела, чтобы Шелдон волновался накануне столь значимого события во всей его жизни. Ведь он мог сорваться с места и на первом же самолёте примчаться в Штаты.

Но к её большому разочарованию Шелдон не купился на хитрость и заметил чувство боли на лице жены.

\- Эми, у тебя всё в порядке? Ты испытываешь боль? – взволнованно спросил он.

\- О… нет. Ну что ты, - оправдывалась женщина. – Просто я так зла на Крипке. Да как он посмел сказать тебе такое! Вот мерзавец!

Эми прокричала последние слова, не в силах выдержать боль. К счастью для неё, Шелдон всё принял за чистую монету и поддержал жену.

\- Ты права, Эми. Но не надо так кричать. Тебе вредно волноваться. И зачем я тебе только сказал про орехи. Теперь ты расстроена и я тоже. Иди и сделай себе ромашковый чай, чтобы успокоить нервы. И постарайся не рожать до моего приезда.

\- Чай я сделаю, но вот насчёт родов не обещаю. Кто знает, что взбредёт в голову нашему сыну?

\- Хорошо, Эми, я вынужден отпустить тебя. Мне нужно попытаться поспать. Здесь уже поздно, а завтра трудный день. Да и тебе стоит больше отдыхать. Кстати, Леонард и Пенни с тобой? Сегодня их очередь дежурить возле тебя.

\- Да, Шелдон, они ещё спят. Не волнуйся, наши друзья чётко исполняют свои обязанности нянек, как ты и сказал, – соврала Эми и почувствовала тёплую жидкость, текущую по ногам. Не подавая вида и даже не шевельнувшись на стуле, она произнесла: - Я люблю тебя, папочка. Удачи тебе с нашим проектом и спокойной ночи.

\- Хорошо, Эми. Береги себя. Я тоже люблю тебя и до завтра. – Шелдон осторожно закрыл крышку ноутбука и с диким воплем рванул в ванную, посмотреть, что стало с его рукой.

На другом конце земного шара, Эми тоже закрыла ноутбук и набрала номер телефона Пенни.

\- Бести, у меня отошли воды. Приезжайте скорее. И кстати я наврала Шелдону, что вы ночевали здесь. Смотри не проколись.

\- Пенни, перестань паниковать, - рявкнула на подругу Эми. – Это мои вторые роды. Я уже всё приготовила. Тебе нужно взять мою сумку и отвезти меня в больницу. Леонард останется с Лизой дома, а когда она проснётся он накормит её и привезёт ко мне. Твоя задача будет сообщить нашим друзьям. Всем, кроме Шелдона. Ему ты позвонишь, когда закончится церемония и ни минутой раньше поняла?

Пенни рассеянно покачала головой и неуверенно улыбнулась. Леонард тут же обнял свою жену и нежно поцеловал её в щёку, после чего обратился к Эми:

\- Эми, ты не волнуйся за дочку. У нас всё будет в порядке. И кстати, я договорился с врачом, он поместит тебя в палату с телевизором, чтобы ты смогла смотреть церемонию. Здорово, да?

\- Спасибо, Леонард, ты настоящий друг, - растроганно произнесла Эми и обняла обоих Хофстэдтеров. – Ну, Пенни, ты готова отвезти меня в больницу или мы будем стоять здесь пока малыш не вывалится из меня?

\- Да, да, поехали, - засуетилась блондинка, хватая сумку и выскакивая из дома Куперов.

Эми была не такой быстрой. Она прошла в комнату к спящей дочери и поцеловала её в нежную щёчку.

\- Прости, что оставляю тебя на попечение крёстного отца, но папы нет в стране, а мамочке нужно в больницу, - прошептала Эми и, поправив свалившееся одеяло, вышла из комнаты.

\- Береги её, Леонард, - грустно сказала Эми другу и закрыла за собой входную дверь.

Этот момент его сна преследовал Шелдона всю ночь. Как только он закрывал глаза, Барри Крипке начинал трясти своей медалью перед его лицом. Это было невыносимо. Провалявшись в постели до утра, Купер решил, что с него достаточно кошмаров на эту ночь и, встав с кровати, приготовил себе чашку какао.

Удобно расположившись в шикарном плюшевом кресле возле горящего камина, доктор Купер уставился на огонь и, попивая горячий напиток, стал размышлять о предстоящем событии.

Взглянув на свой роскошный фрак, в который он скоро облачится, Шелдон тяжело вздохнул. Как же ему сейчас не хватало Эми или хотя бы Леонарда с Пенни. Да, хоть кого-нибудь. Он был одинок в чужой стране. Так же как и Эми когда-то, сначала в Колумбии, затем в Эквадоре.

Шелдон почувствовал себя отщепенцем в этом большом и страшном мире и только Эми смогла бы его утешить этой ночью в холодной и негостеприимной северной стране. Но он по-прежнему был один, с кружкой остывающего какао в руках.

Он хотел домой к жене и детям. Совсем скоро Эми подарит ему сына и даже если он не получит эту злополучную медаль, другая награда, более значимая будет ждать его дома.

В глубине души Шелдон надеялся, что Эми не родит до его приезда, но срок уже сегодня и вряд ли малыш надолго задержится в её утробе. Больше всего на свете он сейчас хотел бы услышать голос своей жены, но что он ответит, если она спросит почему он не в кровати? Что боится церемонии, которая начнётся через несколько часов. Что боится увидеть довольное лицо Барри Крипке, если награду получит он? Или что его рука ужасно болит? Ну уж нет. Он взрослый мужчина, учёный и отец. Он не должен искать защиты у женщины. Он сам должен быть защитой.

Подумав об этом, Шелдон всхлипнул и выпустил давно сдерживаемые рыдания. Больше всего на свете он хотел домой, чтобы плакать на плече своей возлюбленной жены.

\- Господи, да включите вы уже этот долбанный телевизор! – вопила Эми, превозмогая боль и пытаясь взобраться на больничную койку. – Церемония вот-вот начнётся! И где этот акушер? Я сейчас лопну!

Пока Бернадетт искала пульт от телевизора, Пенни помогла Эми занять её место на родильном ложе.

\- Спокойно, Эми, я знаю, что тебе больно. – Попыталась успокоить подругу Пенни. – Скоро всё закончится и мы поедем домой.

\- Тебе легко говорить, - причитала Эми, хватаясь за поясницу. – Сама-то ты никогда не рожала. А ведь мы должны были сделать это вместе, чтобы все наши детишки были одного возраста и стали лучшими друзьями.

\- А действительно, Пенни, - встряла Бернадетт, которая наконец-то нашла пульт от телевизора и включила его. – Вы с Леонардом давно женаты, так в чём дело?

\- Мы сейчас обо мне должны говорить или попытаться успокоить Эми? – огрызнулась на маленькую блондинку Пенни. – Лучше найди прямую трансляцию из Швеции. Эми должна увидеть мужа с медалью на шее. Может, хоть это её успокоит?

\- Пусть он засунет эту медаль в свою задницу! – рявкнула Эми, испытав очередной приступ боли. – Больше никаких детей и никакого секса! О, Божечки, Боже… я сейчас умру!

\- Никто не умрёт, - раздался голос акушерки, внезапно появившейся у кровати нейробиолога. – Ну что, доктор Купер, давайте посмотрим как у нас дела. Может вы родите до начала церемонии?

\- Это вряд ли, - сказала Бернадетт. – Церемония уже началась.

Женщины повернулись к телевизору в тот момент, когда камера уловила нервное, но по-прежнему красивое лицо Шелдона.

\- Это Шелдон, смотрите! – воскликнула Пенни.

\- О, да он красавчик, - сказала акушерка, засмотревшись на физика-теоретика, метнувшего презрительный взгляд в сторону Барри Крипке и его спутницы.

\- Эй, он мой! – подала голос Эми, о существовании которой на миг забыли и подруги, и акушерка с медсестрой. – Вы вообще собираетесь принимать у меня роды или будете пялиться на моего мужа?

\- Эми не будь грубой и расслабься, - тихо сказала подруге Пенни.

\- Сама попробуй расслабиться, когда кости таза раздвигаются, - фыркнула Эми, не сводя глаз с экрана телевизора, где её великолепный муж поправил идеально сидящую на нём галстук-бабочку и растерянно уставился на короля Швеции. – Удачи тебе, любимый. О, Господь, как же это больно!

\- Отлично, Эми, шейка матки раскрыта на десять сантиметров. Начинай тужиться, - скомандовала акушерка, когда на экране начали рассказ о кандидатах и упомянули Эми Фарру Купер, в качестве претендента на медаль. – Эми, ты и твой муж… вы… оба?!

\- Да, они оба кандидаты и ещё вон тот придурок, который сидит рядом с Шелдоном, - пояснила за Эми, Бернадетт.

\- Это круто, поздравляю, - вставила слово медсестра.

\- Ещё не с чем поздравлять, медаль может и не достаться нам, - огрызнулась нейробиолог и издала звук, похожий на рёв рожающего бегемота.

\- О, молодец, девочка. Ещё немного. Я уже вижу головку малыша, - произнесла врач, но остальные женщины зыкнули на неё, чтобы та уменьшила громкость.

\- Шшш… сейчас скажут кто выиграл. О, боже… - взвыла Пенни и схватилась за грудки.

Как девушки не старались услышать имя лауреата, громкий плач ребёнка заглушил голос диктора.

\- А вот и наш малыш! – воскликнула акушерка, передавая новорожденного младенца матери. – Вы уже дали ему имя?

\- Это Стивен Леонард Купер, - гордо ответила измученная Эми. Вглядываясь в нежные черты лица своего сына, она не заметила как Пенни что-то печатала на своём телефоне.

\- Смотрите! Эми вы выиграли! – заорала Бернадетт и все дружно повернули головы к экрану телевизора.

Шелдон неуверенной походкой направлялся к подиуму. Все заметили, что он внезапно приостановился и незаметно достав из кармана брюк телефон, бросил на него мимолётный взгляд, но сообщение не открыл. Он продолжил путь к сцене, на которой его уже ждал король Швеции, а рядом с ним двое мужчин с чёрными бархатными коробками в руках.

Стивен, что-то проворковал и вывел мать из ступора. Эми нежно прижала ребёнка к груди и разрыдалась, когда увидела как на шею её драгоценному супругу одевают заслуженную медаль, о которой он так мечтал.

\- О… Шелдон, - произнесла она сквозь счастливые слёзы и посмотрела на подруг, которые как и она находились в полной прострации, не веря своим глазам.

Между тем Шелдон уже произносил свою благодарственную речь, в которой упомянул всю свою семью и друзей. Он выразил им всем глубокую признательность за то, что помогали ему, поддерживали и терпели.

Особенно трогательными для Эми были слова мужа о ней. Шелдон был горд, счастлив и благодарен ей за присутствие в его жизни.

Вытирая слёзы, Эми заметила, что в конце своей речи, уходя с подиума, её муж достал из кармана телефон, взглянул на него и снова вернулся за кафедру.

\- Господа, - обратился он к публике. – Я только что получил прекрасное сообщение из Штатов и хочу, чтобы вы разделили эту радость со мной. Моя жена, Эми, только что родила мне сына!

\- Пенни! Я же сказала сообщить после церемонии, - притворно обидевшись произнесла Эми и погрозила подруге пальцем.

\- Упс… - невинно ответила блондинка, ковыряя носиком туфли кафельный пол. – Наверное, я не расслышала тебя…. Прости.


	34. Chapter 34

**Глава 34**

С широкой улыбкой Леонард открыл дверь и обнаружил на крыльце сурового чернокожего полицейского, пристально вглядывающегося в его лицо.

\- Доктор Купер? - спросил толстый коп, оглядывая невысокого физика с головы до ног.

\- О, офицер, - заикаясь, произнёс Леонард, - доктора Купера нет дома. Он в Швеции. И для справки его жены тоже нет, она в больнице.

\- А вы тогда кто? И что вы делаете в чужом доме?– спросил коп, подозрительно прищурившись.

\- Я их друг. Доктор Хофстэдтер. А в чём собственно дело?

\- Поступила жалоба на беспорядки, происходящие в этом доме…

\- Леонард! Отправляй этих журналистов подальше и иди праздновать! – раздался голос Говарда из гостиной. – Нечего им шататься по домам среди ночи.

\- Сэр, - вновь обратился к физику коп, внимательно выслушав тираду Говарда. – Предъявите ваши документы. Я смотрю, в отсутствии хозяев вы устроили в их доме настоящий притон?

\- О, простите офицер. Мы просто не смогли сдержать радостных эмоций. Наши друзья только что получили Нобелевскую премию по физике. Мы тут все физики… и все очень рады….

\- Говори за себя, - вставил слово, внезапно появившийся перед полицейским, Говард. Он тут же захлопнул рот и самоуверенно добавил: - Я вот, астронавт и инженер… Калтех…. И ещё один астрофизик с нами… Раджеш Кутраппали…. Он из Индии.

\- Вы только не подумайте ничего… у меня есть виза и я люблю Америку, - встрял в разговор взъерошенный индус. – Мы тут все учёные… сэр…, а ни какие-нибудь наркоманы или хиппи…. Коровой клянусь….

\- Да, неужели?! Глядя на вас я не могу поверить, что вы учёные, - ехидно заметил коп.

\- Кроме меня. Я ребёнок, - проворковала Лиза, вылезая из-под ног астрофизика. – Дяденька, не сажайте друзей моих родителей в тюрьму. Они мои няньки. Моих родителей сегодня наградили и папа уехал в Швецию за медалями, а моя мама не смогла поехать потому, что родила мне братика сегодня. Если вы арестуете друзей моих родителей, то вам и меня придётся сдать органам опеки, а мой папа теперь лауреат Нобелевской премии и ему это очень не понравится. Теперь он большая шишка в научном мире. А если моя мама узнает, у неё пропадёт молоко и мой братишка будет голодать. Простите нас, дяденька, мы больше не будем шуметь. Просто мы все очень рады….

\- Ну, что ж, юная леди, - усмехнулся полицейский, поразившись рассудительности малолетнего ребёнка. – Похоже, что вы здесь за главную. Попытайтесь объяснить этим взрослым дядям, что шуметь по ночам запрещено законом.

\- О, сэр, не волнуйтесь. Лиза уже отговорила нас запускать фейерверки, - перебил офицера Леонард и одобрительно кивнул ребёнку.

\- Похоже, только она здесь взрослая, - ухмыльнулся коп. – Спокойной ночи, господа. Надеюсь, что вызовов на шум в этом доме больше не будет, иначе проведёте ночь за решёткой.

\- Не беспокойтесь, офицер, - произнёс Леонард, - мы сейчас едем в больницу к маме Лизы, чтобы поздравить её с рождением сына. Подумать только, мальчик родился в тот момент, когда король Швеции одевал медаль на шею его отцу….

\- Да, забавное совпадение, - равнодушно ответил коп и направился к выходу.

\- Похоже, что только нам не плевать на происходящее, - грустно вздохнул физик-экспериментатор, закрывая дверь за полицейским.

Эми была счастлива услышать голос любимого мужа. Не смотря на то, что не поняла и половины сказанного из-за эмоций, переполнявших физика-теоретика. Его голос срывался на высокие нотки и неизвестно откуда взявшийся техасский акцент, совсем не помогали понять смысл его предложений. Но этого и не требовалось. Эми прекрасно знала, что имел в виду её, слегка подвыпивший после церемонии награждения, супруг.

\- Эми! – кричал он в трубку, задыхаясь от восторга. – У меня просто нет слов, чтобы выразить то, что я чувствую. Как жалко, что тебя здесь нет! Как ты себя чувствуешь? Как Стивен? У твоей палаты есть охрана? Ты видела церемонию? Король Густав пожал мне руку и мне не захотелось её тут же вымыть…. О, оказывается Нобелевская премия очень быстро сажает батарею у телефона. Мне уже позвонили буквально все, кого я знал и те, о ком и понятия не имею, кто они такие. Мне даже Стивен Хокинг звонил и я ему сказал, что назвал сына в честь него. Он был тронут… или нет…. Я не разобрал из-за голоса робота.

\- Я люблю тебя, медвежонок, - тихо сказала она в трубку, когда муж закончил страдать словесным поносом. – У нас всё хорошо. Малыш здоров. Пенни никого не пускает к нам в палату. Берни тоже здесь. К сожалению мальчиков выдворили из больницы за шумное поведение, но они не в обиде. Хотя, когда медработники сказали, что вызовут полицию, они забрали Лизу и ретировались. Наша дочка познакомилась с братиком и он ей улыбнулся. Представляешь, наш новорожденный сын уже умеет улыбаться.

\- Я же говорил тебе, что он гений. Даже будучи в твоём животе, он затихал, когда я читал ему лекции Хокинга и Фейнмана. О… Эми, пришли мне его фотографию. Он похож на тебя, я надеюсь….

\- К счастью нет. Все говорят, что он вылитый папа и я очень этому рада.

\- Эй, это нечестно, что оба ребёнка похожи на меня! – возмутился физик. – Придётся нам ещё одну девочку родить. Как ты на это смотришь? Ты же знаешь, как я люблю всё в трёх экземплярах….

\- Шелдон, ты с ума сошёл?! – зыкнула Эми. – Я только что родила.

\- Ну я надеюсь, что ты будешь готова к следующей беременности через год? – неуверенно спросил он.

\- Вот через год и поговорим. Давай сначала переварим то, что произошло в этом году.

\- Хорошо…. Эй, это Стивен? Я слышу его голос! – закричал в трубку Шелдон, услышав тихое кряхтение своего сына.

\- Ага, - усмехнулась Эми, вспомнив о чутком слухе своего супруга. – Он пытается заснуть после кормления. И честно говоря, я тоже сильно устала от всех визитов и звонков. И я не имею в виду наших родных и друзей. Половина сотрудников Калтеха приходили ко мне с поздравлениями и куча журналистов. Моя палата завалена цветами и мягкими игрушками. А президент Сиберт подарил целый поезд, похожий на тот, что был в Гарри Поттере….

\- Чур, мой! – воскликнул Шелдон.

\- И это говорит великий учёный, только что получивший Нобелевскую премию, - рассмеялась Эми. – А как же твой сын?

\- Ничего теперь не поделаешь, я первым сказал: «чур, мой». Но я готов играть вместе с ним. Я даже разрешу ему дунуть в свисток.

\- Шелдон, я думаю, что Стивена не устраивает этот вариант, - сказала Эми, когда ребёнок начал плакать после слов отца. – Скажи ему, что поезд ваш общий.

\- Ну хорошо, хорошо. Я могу пойти на такой компромисс. Что только не сделаешь для семьи…. И почему Лиза ещё не в постели? По моим подсчётам у вас уже ночь….

Шелдон аккуратно пробрался мимо Барри и Ванессы, тщательно прикрывая свои гениталии, и плюхнулся на место возле иллюминатора.

Ванесса хихикнула, но не стала в этот раз покушаться на мужское достоинство физика-теоретика. Барри же, сделал вид, что не знаком с Купером и демонстративно уставился на открытую страницу какого-то журнала, купленного в аэропорту Стокгольма. Но ребячество соседей ни чуть не беспокоило доктора Шелдона Купера, новоиспечённого лауреата престижной награды. Он деловито поставил свой телефон в авиа режим и уставился в окно.

Через каких-то двенадцать часов он вновь будет дома с любимой женой и детьми.

\- Шелдон, - обратилась к физику Ванесса, как только самолёт взмыл ввысь и он наконец-то ослабил хватку, отпустив подлокотники сидения. – Я так и не смогла поздравить тебя с наградой и рождением сына. Поздравляю.

\- Спасибо, Ванесса, и жаль, что вы не остались на приём. Было сказано много тёплых слов и в твой адрес, Барри. – Крипке фыркнул, услышав слова своего конкурента и перевернул страницу журнала.

\- Наверное тебе было неприятно их слышать, - буркнул он в ответ.

\- Совсем нет. Хоть ты и не получил медаль, Барри, твоя работа достойна наивысшей похвалы. И на этой радостной ноте, я хотел бы зарыть топор войны. Я теперь дважды отец и чувствую себя соответственно. Чему я смогу научить своих детей, если буду строить козни другим людям? Теперь, когда у меня есть наивысшая награда учёного сообщества, я не хочу опускаться до мести и мелких обид….

\- Ой, да завали, Купер! – рявкнул в ответ Барри. – Для меня ты навсегда останешься высокомерным козлом.

\- Это конечно, неприятно слышать, но я теперь другой человек и прощаю тебя.

\- Мне не нужно твоё прощение и захлопни свою пасть. Меньше всего я сейчас хочу разговаривать с тобой, - огрызнулся Крипке и, засунув наушники себе в уши, включил телефон.

\- Барри, прекрати. Шелдон не виноват, что медаль досталась ему и Эми, а не тебе, - неожиданно Ванесса встала на сторону Купера. – Ты мог бы и порадоваться за успех своих коллег.

\- И это почему же я должен радоваться за них. Купер вот, совсем не радовался, когда Эми помогла мне с моей работой. Напротив, он чуть не убил меня, когда я принёс его девушке бутылку вина в подарок за помощь. И вообще, почему ты защищаешь этого ублюдка? – спросил Крипке и поймал смущённые взгляды, которыми обменялись Шелдон с Ванессой. Он узнал этот взгляд и сразу всё понял. – Подождите, я кажется, догадался. Между вами что-то было? Ну, конечно! Как я сразу не догадался, когда Купер саркастично намекнул на тебя и «орехи». Вот я дурак. Мог бы и сразу догадаться. Ванесса, из-за Купера ты развелась с мужем? Я прав?

\- Давай не будем об этом, - покраснев, ответил Шелдон и уставился в окно.

\- Барри, это было давно. Теперь мы другие люди. Мы были на свадьбе Леонарда и Пенни. Немного выпили и покуролесили, - начала оправдываться Ванесса.

\- Да уж. Я знаю, что пьяный Шелдон не может удержать свои штаны на заднице, - огрызнулся Барри и закончил разговор, прибавив звук в наушниках.

\- О чём это он? – спросила девушка.

\- Не хочу об этом говорить, - огрызнулся Шелдон, закутываясь в одеяло с головой, дав понять, что тема закрыта.

\- Я могу показать видео. Оно несколько лет гуляет по просторам интернета, - неожиданно активизировался Барри. – Я даже сохранил его, чтобы время от времени поднимать себе настроение.

\- Не смей, - раздался грозный голос физика-теоретика из-под одеяла, но Крипке было не остановить. Он включил видео и поделился с блондинкой наушником. – И откуда у тебя эта запись? Воловиц заверил меня, что удалил её.

\- Ха, наивный глупенький мальчик, - хихикнул Барри. – Говард удалил запись, но я успел её скачать и снова выложить в сеть. А теперь у меня появилась отличная идея. Пожалуй, я поставлю хэштэг с надписью: « Нобелевский лауреат».

\- Барри, это подло, - сказала Ванесса, закончившая наконец-то смеяться над голой задницей Шелдона на экране смартфона. – Ты не сделаешь этого!

\- Посмотрим, - скривив губы в дерзкой ухмылке, ответил Барри.

\- Хорошо, сделай это, - произнёс Шелдон, высунув голову из-под пледа. – Я хотел зарыть топор войны, но раз уж ты хочешь её продолжения…. Выбор за тобой, но хочу предупредить. Я умею мстить. Если не веришь, спроси у Пенни или у Воловица. Они на себе испытали мой грозный нрав.

\- Ой, сейчас умру от страха, - ехидно фыркнул Барри и сделал вид, что дрожь охватила его тело.

Шелдон не ответил. Он снова спрятался под одеялом, решив хорошенько выспаться перед встречей с любимой женой. Он даже не обиделся на Крипке за его слова. Он был счастлив и ничто не смогло негативно повлиять на его настроение. Последними словами, которые он услышал перед тем как уснуть, были угрозы Ванессы:

\- Если ты сделаешь это, мы расстанемся….

\- Я хозяин своего мочевого пузыря, - как мантру повторял Шелдон, пытаясь утихомирить боль в животе из-за переполненного органа. – Я совсем не испытываю желания помочиться…. Проклятье….

Ванесса и Барри крепко спали, закутавшись одеялами и, Шелдон не совсем понимал, куда ему поставить ноги, чтобы случайно не коснуться их.

Эту дилемму он пытался решить последние пару часов, но теперь, это было не актуально. Он уже не заботился о благополучии соседей. Пару раз плюхнувшись на колени девушки, теоретик выбрался в проход и засеменил к туалету, пытаясь удержать мочу в своём теле.

\- О, да… - расслабленно выдохнул он, когда мощная струя достигла своей цели.

Вымыв руки, он открыл дверь и вскрикнул от испуга. Перед ним стояла Ванесса со скрещенными на груди руками.

\- Шелдон, нам нужно поговорить наедине, - прошептала она. Посмотрев в салон и убедившись, что все пассажиры, включая Барри, спали, Ванесса впихнула физика обратно в уборную и заперла за собой дверь.

\- Хорошо, - сглотнув комок в горле, произнёс он. – Но, прежде чем ты что-то скажешь, хочу напомнить, что я женатый мужчина и не собираюсь заниматься с тобой коитусом в этой нестерильной обстановке…. Впрочем, как и в других местах.

\- Это, конечно неприятно слышать, но разговор пойдёт на другую тему, - ухмыльнувшись, ответила она. – Шелдон, я снова хочу быть с Дэйвом. Как мне это сделать?

\- Давай уточним. Речь идёт о твоём желании снова выйти замуж за мистера Гиббса потому, что ты его любишь или чтобы снова быть ко мне поближе? Второй вариант, кстати, меня совершенно не устраивает. И не только из-за того, что я никогда не изменю своей жене, но и потому, что мне нравится Дэйв. Я не хочу, чтобы он снова страдал. Разрыв с тобой дался ему нелегко. Он по-настоящему любил тебя.

\- Я знаю, что причинила ему боль, но я скучаю по нему. Он хоть и похож на гиганта из-за морей, на самом деле такой тёплый, робкий, смешной и ранимый. Мне этого так не хватает. Как жаль, что я поняла, что люблю его, так поздно. После того, как я встретила Барри. Они совершенно разные люди…. Шелдон, что мне делать?

\- Ну, я мог бы поговорить с ним. Дэйв, хоть и сердится на меня, по-прежнему поклоняется моему гению. Может, он прислушается к моим доводам и простит тебя? Но я ничего не обещаю, - ответил физик, открывая дверь.

\- Спасибо тебе, Шелдон. Ты настоящий друг, - радостно сказала Ванесса и поцеловала Купера в щёку.

\- Так, так, так…. Не могли дождаться приземления, чтобы перепихнуться, - язвительно заметил Крипке, наблюдая за поцелуем из коридора перед туалетом.

\- Это не то, о чём ты подумал, - ответили Шелдон и Ванесса в унисон.

\- Ну, конечно. Зачем же ещё запираться в туалете вдвоём? – буркнул Барри и скрылся в уборной, защёлкнув за собой дверь.

\- Не бери в голову, - пожала плечами Ванесса. – Я давно хотела порвать с ним.

\- А мне нужно сообщить о происшедшем своей жене раньше, чем об этом узнает весь Калтех. Я расскажу ей о нашем разговоре сразу же после приезда, - сказал Шелдон и отправился на своё место. Ванесса вздохнула и последовала за ним.

\- О, Эми, ты выглядишь восхитительно, - восторгалась Бернадетт, когда подруга облачилась в свой привычный кардиган. – Ты подарок для любого мужчины.

\- Зачем мне привлекать внимание других мужчин, Берни? У меня есть муж.

\- Нууу, пока есть, - пряча глаза, пробормотала маленькая блондинка.

\- Минуточку, - насторожилась Эми и, почувствовав внезапную слабость в коленях, приземлилась на больничную кровать. – Это, что ещё значит? Ты что-то знаешь о Шелдоне?

\- Прости меня, Эми, но я не согласна скрывать от тебя новости, хотя другие и договорились молчать.

\- Молчать о чём?

\- Эми, мне больно говорить тебе….

\- Бернадетт! – взвизгнула Эми.

\- Крипке, прислал Леонарду, Говарду и Раджу видео из самолёта. Короче, он тайком снял Шелдона и Ванессу, когда они выходили вместе из туалета…, когда все пассажиры спали….

\- Хватит заикаться! – рявкнула Эми. – У тебя есть это видео?

\- У меня нет, но есть у Пенни….

\- Что у меня есть? – недоумённо переспросила Пенни, внезапно появившаяся в дверях.

\- Видео с моим мужем и Ванессой! – крикнула Эми. – Давай, показывай!

\- Берни, мы же просили тебя, - наехала на подругу Пенни.

\- Прости, но я не смогла промолчать.

\- Потом будете выяснять кто прав, а кто не прав. Доставай телефон! – стиснув зубы, прошипела Эми.

\- Хорошо, но не делай поспешных выводов, - Пенни почти умоляла подругу. – Ты же знаешь, как Шелдон любит тебя.

Но Эми уже не слушала. Внимательно просмотрев запись, она выключила телефон и передала его подруге. После чего, молча поднялась с кровати, расправила юбку и улыбнулась.

\- Я готова поехать домой. Надеюсь документы на выписку уже готовы? Бести, не могла бы ты поторопить медработников. Я ужасно хочу домой и Стивен скоро попросить покушать.

Дождавшись, когда Пенни выйдет из палаты, Бернадетт заговорила:

\- Эми, тебя вообще не взволновало это видео?

\- Если бы я увидела половой акт, меня бы это огорчило. Но здесь этого нет. Моего пупсика можно обвинить в чём угодно, но не в измене. Я верю ему.

\- Эми, ты разве не поняла, что там произошло?! Они вместе выходили из туалета и Ванесса поцеловала его….

\- … в щёку, - добавила Эми. – А вместе они там были потому…, что…. Может, они строили коварные планы против Крипке.

\- Святая наивность, - вздохнула Бернадетт. – Но, ты хоть поговоришь с ним об этом инциденте?

\- Безусловно, - улыбнувшись, ответила Эми и снова начала копаться в своей сумке. Оглядев палату на наличие забытых вещей, она взяла сына на руки и сказала, - что ж, я готова. Где Пенни?

\- Бууу… агуу… кхе-кхе… - со знанием дела подтвердил малыш и выпустил слюни.

\- Правильно, Стивен. Сейчас мы поедем домой и будем ждать твоего папочку, чтобы он объяснил нам своё поведение, - проворковала Эми сыну, не заметив как Берни покрутила пальцем у виска, давая понять, вошедшей в палату Пенни, что их подруга окончательно свихнулась.

Все обиды были забыты, когда самолёт затрясся и в салоне запахло жжёной резиной. Пассажиры начали пристёгиваться ремнями безопасности, а бортпроводники бегали по проходу, помогая и успокаивая, взволнованных людей.

Шелдон и Барри прильнули к Ванессе, словно от неё зависела их жизнь и тихо поскуливали, пытаясь сохранить хоть какие-то остатки спокойствия.

Девушка прижала их обоих к своей груди и, поглаживая парней по волосам, причитала:

\- С нами ничего не случится. С нами ничего не случится.

Даже, когда сверху выпали кислородные маски и все схватились за них, она пыталась утешить парней, хотя сама умирала со страху.

\- О, Божечки, - плакал Шелдон. – Я был лауреатом Нобелевки всего один день….

\- А я вообще её не получил, - огрызнулся Барри.

\- А я не сказала Дэйву, как сильно я его люблю, - бормотала Ванесса.

\- А я много раз говорил о своей любви к Эми, но этого мало…. Я хочу увидеть сына…. Мы не должны умирать…. Это нечестно….

\- Прости меня, Господи, за развратный образ жизни, - причитал Барри. – Если ты спасёшь меня, я исправлюсь. Клянусь….

\- Боженька, ты знаешь мою маму, - хныкал Шелдон. – Так что спаси лучше меня, если не хочешь расстроить её. Я не могу оставить Эми одну….

\- Не паникуйте раньше времени, - фыркнула на них Ванесса. – Мы все спасёмся.

\- Сказала покойница, - добавил Шелдон и обнял своими длинными руками и Ванессу, и Барри.

\- Уважаемые пассажиры, - раздался голос капитана. – Из-за неисправности проводки мы вынуждены приземлиться в аэропорту Феникса. Опасности нет, но я прошу всех сохранять спокойствие и отключить телефоны.

\- Мы все умрём… - застонал Шелдон и утопил своё лицо в коленях Ванессы.

\- Вот ведь паникёры, - хихикнул Шелдон, укладывая свой чемодан в багажник арендованной машины. – Могли бы и до Лос-Анджелеса долететь.

\- Это не мы паникёры, - фыркнул Барри. – Это ты рыдал как ребёнок. И слава Богу, что нормально приземлились, а не развалились в воздухе.

\- И хорошо, что на территории Штатов, а не над Атлантикой, - добавила Ванесса, усаживаясь на пассажирское сидение.

\- Ванесса, это моё место, - сказал Шелдон, подбегая к передней двери.

\- Садись сзади или сам бери машину напрокат, - приказал Барри, открывая дверцу водителя.

\- Ты же знаешь, что свободна была только одна машина. Если бы у меня был выбор, то я ни за что бы не остался с тобой.

\- Ну, конечно. И Ванессу прихватил бы, - саркастично ухмыльнулся Барри.

\- Ну, да. Не оставлять же женщину одну в незнакомом месте. Это не по-джентльменски, - ответил Шелдон, получив благодарную улыбку от девушки.

Всю дорогу Ванесса была вынуждена слушать укоры и упрёки парней относительно друг друга. Шелдон жаловался, что Крипке не остановился возле заправки, а ему срочно нужно было помочиться.

Когда же сам водитель захотел по маленькой нужде, он всё-таки остановился и сказал сделать всё по-быстрому.

К сожалению для Шелдона Купера это оказалось невыполнимо. Он ненавидел общественные туалеты и на мочеиспускание у него ушло около получаса.

Когда же он, наконец-то, закончил процедуру и тщательно вымыл руки, то с ужасом обнаружил, что машина исчезла. Барри уехал, увозя с собой не только чемодан физика-теоретика, но и его любимую сумку мессенджер, в которой находилась медаль его жены, кошелёк и телефон.

Внезапное чувство дежавю и паники охватило Шелдона, когда он поднял глаза и увидел дорожный знак, на котором большими буквами было написано: «До Кингмана – 10 миль».

\- О, нет, только не снова, - промычал он, едва сдерживая слёзы. – Я во временной петле ….

Шелдон ощупал свои карманы и понял, что у него нет не только денег, но и телефона. Он снова был один в ночной Аризонской пустыне, возле обветшалой заправочной станции, которая годилась лишь для сьёмок фильма ужасов.

Тем не менее, находиться на улице в столь поздний час было ещё страшнее. Оглянувшись по сторонам и не найдя ни одной живой души, несчастный физик засунул нобелевскую медаль поглубже под одежду и побрёл к спасительному зданию, чтобы вызвать оттуда помощь.

Однако его ждало новое разочарование. Дверь была заперта и к ней была прикреплена записка, в которой говорилось, что хозяин заправки прибудет через час. Это известие полностью сломило Купера и он обречённо опустился на скамейку возле двери, постоянно прикладывая руки к груди, чтобы убедиться, что его драгоценная медаль на месте.

Шелдон не мог поверить, что Барри мог с ним так поступить. В глубине души он всё же думал, что Крипке хороший человек, но это оказалось неправдой.

\- О, мой Бог, - заскулил физик, когда вдали раздался вой собаки или шакала, или зомби…. Он не понял, но быстро забрался повыше на лестницу, приставленную к стене. – Лучше бы я погиб при крушении самолёта….

\- Барри, ты с ума сошёл! Немедленно вернись за Шелдоном! – орала на физика-теоретика Ванесса.

\- И не подумаю, - ухмыльнулся он. – Скажи спасибо, что я и тебя там не оставил.

\- Я даже и не подозревала, что ты такой урод….

\- Так… тихо… барышня. Я ведь могу высадить тебя в пустыне. А отсюда ты можешь позвонить своему бывшему, чтобы приехал за тобой. Тебе совсем не долго придётся подождать… всего каких-то шесть часов. – Барри громко рассмеялся, а Ванесса притихла, не желая провести ночь на дороге в пустыне.

Тем не менее, она всё же достала свой телефон и сделала вид, что пролистывает в нем фотографии….

\- Я не понимаю, почему Шелдон не отвечает на звонки? – спросила Пенни у Леонарда, рассматривающего табло, на котором было написано, что самолёт из Швеции приземлился в Фениксе из-за технической неисправности. – Где он вообще? Может, стоит позвонить Эми?

\- Я думаю, не стоит её тревожить раньше времени. Скорее всего они приедут на арендованной машине или первым рейсом из Феникса.

\- Да, но первый рейс будет в Лос-Анджелесе только в семь тридцать утра. Навряд ли они захотят ждать в аэропорту всю ночь. Особенно Шелдон. Ты же знаешь своего лучшего друга, Леонард. Он скорее пойдёт пешком, чем вытерпит компанию Крипке лишних пару часов.

\- Да и от машин, взятых напрокат, он тоже не в восторге, - добавил физик-экспериментатор, поправляя очки. – Ну, а нам-то что делать? Ждать здесь в аэропорту или ехать домой?

\- Ой, Леонард, кажется твой телефон звонит. Может, это Шелдон? – воскликнула Пенни и нетерпеливо запрыгала возле мужа, пока тот доставал аппарат.

\- Странно…. Это Дэйв, - сказал физик, прикладывая трубку к уху. – Алло, Дэйв извини, но я жду звонка от Шелдона или хотя бы от Крипке….

\- Леонард, я звоню как раз по этому поводу. Ванесса прислала мне странное сообщение, в котором говориться, что Крипке бросил доктора Купера недалеко от Кингмана. Это в Аризоне….

\- Что значит: «бросил»? – рявкнул в трубку Леонард.

\- Я не знаю. Но она ещё написала, чтобы я сообщил об этом Эми. Но я не решился и позвонил тебе.

\- Это правильно. Не нужно её травмировать сразу после родов. Она и так вся на нервах из-за его перелёта из Швеции. Она сказала, что у неё плохое предчувствие….

\- Леонард! Хватит болтать, - раздражённо сказала Пенни. - Надо позвонить в полицию Кингмана. Они должны найти Шелдона. А Крипке пожалеет, что родился на свет. Ты помнишь Тода Зарнецки? Это были цветочки.

Шелдон по-прежнему сидел на лестнице и дрожал всем телом. Ночи в пустыне Аризоны были намного холоднее, чем он себе представлял. Прошло уже полтора часа, но хозяин заправки так и не появился. Не было и ни одной машины, чтобы он смог попросить о помощи.

Наконец, вдали со стороны Кингмана появились долгожданные огни. Но, что они ему сулили? Это мог быть дорожный маньяк, способный изувечить его тело или ещё хуже, отнять драгоценный груз, покоившийся на его груди. И зачем Голливуд снимает так много фильмов про дорожных маньяков?

На всякий случай физик спустился с лестницы и укрылся за углом здания заправки. Обыскав глазами местность, он понял, что в случае нападения ему придётся отбиваться от преступника только метлой, стоявшей рядом с ним. Схватив единственное оружие, оказавшееся в поле зрения, он прижал его к груди и притаился за углом.

Шелдон зажмурил глаза и открыл их только тогда, когда машина подъехала к заправке. Набравшись смелости, он выглянул из-за угла и выдохнул с облегчением, когда увидел полицейскую машину.

Коп не торопясь вылез из автомобиля и постучал в дверь. Не услышав никакого ответа, он оглянулся и увидел перед собой взволнованного мужчину с метлой в руках, показавшегося ему очень знакомым.

\- Офицер Хернандес?! – заикаясь, произнёс физик, снова испытав чувство дежавю. – Я точно во временной петле….

\- Простите, сэр, мы знакомы? – спросил коп, осветив лицо странного мужчины фонариком.

\- Конечно мы знакомы. Несколько лет назад меня обокрали в вашем городе, оставив в одних трусах. А вы, сэр, нашли мои вещи. Ну, почти все мои вещи. – Коп только пожал плечами, пытаясь вспомнить парня. – Ну почему вы меня не помните? Я-то вас помню… хотя у меня эйдетическая память и это, наверное, не считается. Я доктор Шелдон Купер.

\- Вот и отлично, - наконец-то оживился полицейский. – Вас-то я и ищу. К нам поступила наводка, что вас оставили на этой станции….

\- О, это Ванесса, - обрадовался Шелдон. – Я не ошибся, она хороший человек. И для справки, меня не оставили, а подло бросили, надеясь на то, что я погибну в этой пустыне. Отметьте в своём протоколе, что это был Барри Крипке.

\- Вообще-то звонок поступил из Пасадены от Леонарда Хофстэдтера. Ваши друзья переживали за вас и попросили найти. Они и дали нам координаты.

\- Хорошо, так мне можно сесть в вашу машину? Честно говоря, мне очень холодно.

\- По крайней мере в этот раз на вас штаны, курьи ножки, - рассмеялся коп, открывая дверцу машины для физика. – И ради Бога, не тащите в мою машину вашу метлу.

\- Так вы всё-таки меня вспомнили? – радостно воскликнул Шелдон, проигнорировав слова полицейского о метле.

\- Честно говоря, я сразу вас узнал. Не часто встретишь физика с «мировым именем» в нашей глуши. Весь участок потешался тогда над вами, - ответил Хернандес, трогаясь с места.

\- Вообще-то, я говорил правду и только вчера весь научный мир признал мой гений и гений моей жены, - обиженно произнёс Шелдон.

\- В каком смысле?

\- Я только что прилетел из Стокгольма, где получил Нобелевскую премию по физике. Я и моя жена Эми доказали существование асимметрии. – Шелдон достал свою медаль из-за пазухи и помахал ею перед копом. – Вот моё доказательство. И для справки, медаль настоящая. Я показал бы вам сертификат подлинности, но он уехал вместе с другими моими вещами.

\- Хмм… ну, тогда я поздравляю вас. – Офицер похлопал физика по плечу и спросил: - Подожди, а как ты всё-таки оказался на этой заправке, посреди ночи? Разве так в нашей стране должны встречать героев?

\- О, это долгая история… - начал Шелдон.

\- Ничего, у нас много времени. Я привезу вас домой с помпой, как и подобает сокровищу нации, - полицейский улыбнулся и прибавил газу.

\- «Сокровище нации»? А мне нравится. Однажды именно так я назвал моего друга Уила Уитона, когда он поссорился с моей будущей женой, Эми.

\- Постой… Эми? Это не та девушка, которая приезжала за тобой в прошлый раз?

\- Именно она, - гордо ответил Шелдон. – Но теперь она не моя девушка. Она дважды лауреат Нобелевской премии, моя жена и мать моих детей. Теперь у меня их двое. Девочка и мальчик, который родился несколько часов назад. А теперь я расскажу, как я оказался на этой, Богом забытой, заправке. И кстати, не могли бы вы посадить Барри Крипке в тюрьму… лет на сто?

Эми ходила по гостиной взад-вперёд, кусая большой палец. Она до сих пор не знала, что случилось с её мужем. Самолёт давно приземлился в Фениксе, но она уже три часа не могла дозвониться до Шелдона. Кроме того, Леонард и Пенни что-то скрывали от неё, как и все остальные, хотя и делали вид, что всё хорошо.

Эми была растеряна и куча её приятелей и подруг совсем не помогали выяснить причину исчезновения Шелдона. Она не была глупым ребёнком и точно знала, что друзья знают о её супруге гораздо больше, чем она. Достаточно было обвести взглядом каждого члена их маленькой банды, чтобы это понять. Все дружно прятали глаза от взора Эми, если сталкивались с ним. Наконец, ей это надоело:

\- Я вот всё жду, когда вы закончите свой спектакль и наконец-то расскажите всю правду о моём муже, - гневно заявила она, но смягчившись, добавила. – Я чётко вижу, что вы что-то скрываете от меня. Обещаю, я выдержу любые новости, какими бы плохими они не были. Самолёт на самом деле разбился и он погиб? Или Крипке не справился с рулём и их машина теперь где-то в кювете?

\- Нет! – воскликнули все хором.

\- Тогда, что вы скрываете от меня, чёрт подери! – рявкнула Эми в тот момент, когда возле дома раздался звук открывающейся дверцы автомобиля. После чего последовал громкий визг тормозов. – О, Боже, это он!

Моментально забыв обо всех присутствующих в её доме гостях, Эми распахнула входную дверь и увидела… не то, что хотела бы видеть в данный момент.

На подъездной дорожке к дому стояла смущённая Ванесса Беннет с кучей сумок и чемоданов, наспех выброшенных из отъезжающей машины. Краем глаза Эми заметила среди вещей чемодан и сумку-мессенджер Шелдона. К сожалению, самого Шелдона рядом с ними не было.

\- Где, чёрт подери, мой муж? – рявкнула Эми на дрожащую от холода или страха, девушку.

\- Барри бросил его недалеко от города Кингман, - тихо ответила Ванесса женщине, стоящей перед ней и очень сильно напоминающей злобную Фурию. – Прости, Эми, я пыталась заставить его вернуться, но он не сделал этого…. Зато я привезла сумки Шелдона….

На миг Ванессе показалось, что Эми стала размером с небоскрёб, готовый рухнуть на неё и раздавить в лепёшку.

Возможно это и произошло бы, но в тот момент, когда разгневанная нейробиолог сделала шаг к девушке, сжав кулаки, раздался телефонный звонок и Эми быстро поднесла аппарат к уху.

\- Боже мой, Шелдон, где ты? – крикнула в трубку Эми и Ванесса заметила, как обмякла её визави и впервые улыбнулась, перестав сдерживать слёзы, сразу же став мягкой и пушистой девочкой-подростком.

Забыв о существовании Ванессы, Эми вернулась в дом к своим друзьям.

У Эми были друзья, любимый муж, дети и две Нобелевские медали. Всё то, о чём сама Ванесса мечтала с детства. Теперь же она стояла возле дома женщины, у которой всё это было и тихо завидовала, окружённая чемоданами и, совершенно одинокая.

Поставив вещи Шелдона на порог, Ванесса прихватила свой чемодан и решила уйти. Но сделав пару шагов, она внезапно почувствовала сопротивление на своей руке и оглянулась. Перед ней стоял и улыбался во весь рот… Дэйв Гиббс, придерживая одной рукой её чемодан.

\- Привет Ванесса. Могу я отвезти тебя домой? Я думаю, что для тебя сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы говорить с Эми.

\- Спасибо, Дэйв. С удовольствием, - любезно ответила Ванесса, направляясь к машине её бывшего мужа.

\- Кажется, у этих двоих скоро будет новая свадьба, - тихонько хихикнул Радж, наблюдая за парой высоких ботаников и занося вещи Шелдона с крыльца в дом.

\- Доктор Купер, - устало произнёс офицер Хернандес как только Шелдон закрыл рот. – За последние шесть часов я узнал как вы с доктором Эми доказали существование суперасимметрии и чем она отличается от суперсимметрии. Я так же узнал всё о вашей семье в Техасе и о семье Эми в Калифорнии. Я, к сожалению, даже знаю, что у вашей жены наклонная матка и это не помешало ей родить двоих детей…. А теперь я хочу задать вопрос. Для чего мне всё это?

\- Я просто поддерживал разговор и ещё для того, чтобы вы случайно не уснули за рулём. Я бы хотел доехать до Пасадены живым. А ещё, чтобы не слышать жужжание сирены на крыше этой машины. Это немного раздражает…. Ну, хорошо…. Это очень сильно раздражает.

\- Так сказал бы сразу, - полицейский выключил сирену, но оставил проблесковые огни. – Я просто хотел доставить Нобелевского лауреата с шиком, как и положено чемпиону.

\- Я не сказал потому, что не хотел снова оказаться на дороге.

\- А почему сказал сейчас?

\- Потому, что мой дом вон там…. Третий… справа…. – Шелдон повернулся к копу и улыбнулся. – Сэр, как я могу отблагодарить вас за помощь? Может, вы смогли бы переночевать у нас?

\- Шелдон, ты хороший парень и мне в радость была поездка с тобой… ну, почти в радость. Но, если честно сказать, то этой поездкой я убил двух зайцев. Тебя привёз домой и заодно навещу своих родителей. Мы давно не виделись. Ну, пока, брат. Будешь в Кингмане, заходи. Ты знаешь, где меня найти. И передавай привет Эми. Она милашка….

Не дождавшись ответа Шелдона, Хернандес снова дал по газам и скрылся в темноте, оставив физика одного.

\- Уж лучше вы к нам…. Ненавижу Кингман, - буркнул физик себе под нос и посмотрел на свой дом. Он совсем не удивился, когда обнаружил, что в доме нет света. Ухмыльнувшись, Шелдон произнёс, - ну, что ж, хоть я и не люблю вечеринки-сюрпризы, сделаю вид, что чрезвычайно рад вниманию друзей.

Однако, открыв дверь, физик удивился, что никто из его приятелей не выпрыгнул ему навстречу с дикими воплями. Дом был тёмным и тихим. Вздохнув с облегчением, он осмотрелся и понял, как долго его не было.

Шелдон увидел на диване свою недавно похищенную сумку-мессенджер и улыбнулся, когда увидел над камином новенькую медаль Эми, покоившуюся рядом с первой её наградой. Между ними оставалось ещё одно свободное место и для его приза.

Шелдон снял медаль со своей шеи и поставил её на небольшой, подготовленный для неё, постамент между наградами Эми. Немного полюбовавшись прекрасным зрелищем, он запер дверь, проверил замки на надёжность и поднялся на второй этаж.

Открыв дверь в комнату Лизы, он чуть было не рассмеялся. Его деловая дочь сладко спала, раскинувшись на кровати с пластиковой медалью на шее. Это выглядело мило, но небезопасно. Шелдон осторожно снял медаль с дочери и поцеловал малышку в лоб, слегка взъерошив её волнистые каштановые кудряшки. Лиза поморщилась, но не проснулась.

В тусклом свете ночника, Шелдон увидел табель успеваемости дочери с высокими баллами по всем предметам. Довольно улыбнувшись, физик поправил одеяло и вышел из спальни дочки.

Шелдон Купер не понимал, почему так сильно колотилось его сердце, когда он открывал дверь в свою спальню. Но как только он это сделал, увидел удивительное явление. Эми спала в кресле-качалке возле окна, опустив одну руку в колыбельку, в которой совсем не спал его маленький сын и пытался дотянуться до пальцев мамы.

Стивен не плакал и даже не кряхтел. Со стороны можно было подумать, что малыш, словно взрослый мужчина оберегает сон своей измученной матери.

Шелдон наклонился над колыбелью и малыш впервые увидел своего папу. Они долго молча изучали друг друга, пока ребёнок не улыбнулся и не потянул свои маленькие ручки к отцу.

Взяв сына на руки, Шелдон внезапно почувствовал ранее не изведанное чувство гордости за себя и свою разрастающуюся семью. Он понял, что теперь у него есть всё, о чём только можно было мечтать. Нобелевская премия не была главным призом в его жизни. Двое прекрасных и умных детей, красавица жена и дом, к которому он так долго стремился, даже не осознавая этого в свои молодые годы.

И всё это он получил благодаря одной женщине-нейробиологу с волосами цвета грязи, которая уснула возле окна от усталости, ожидая возвращения своего любимого мужа.

Шелдон положил сына в колыбель и опустился перед женой на колени. Обняв её бёдра, он уткнулся лицом в её тёплые колени и тихонько заплакал, но не от горя или боли.

Впервые в жизни доктор Шелдон Купер плакал от счастья, а мягкие руки его возлюбленной жены гладили его по коротким каштановым волосам.

\- Все хорошо, детка, - тихо произнесла она, поднимая его заплаканное лицо. – Теперь ты дома.

\- Да, теперь я дома, - согласился он, помогая Эми выбраться из кресла. Прижав супругу к своему телу, Шелдон нежно поцеловал её и добавил: - Но какой же долгой была моя дорога домой.

Конец.


End file.
